


DISCOVERY

by CrypticFondness, larryslove



Series: Odyssey [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013, Crush, Daddy Kink, Discoveries, Engagement, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends With Benefits, Healing, Liam-centric, M/M, Niall-centric, Niam-Centric, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Fantasy, Therapy, Year 2013, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 224,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they've come a long way They are still healing from the traumatic experience in their past. Some are better, some are not. Still, others need the comfort of one another to find healing. In that, they realize some new feelings have developed. What else will they discover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall yawned as he walked down the hotel hallway with Paul. He was tired because he still wasn't sleeping well.

It had only been three weeks since he had decided to stay in the band and so many things had changed since then. Last week was their last group session. Michelle and Carrie had both agreed they really didn't need it anymore.

Louis and Zayn had their solo sessions taken down to once a month. Zayn was ready for his to be dropped altogether but Michelle wasn’t ready to let him go. She was concerned with maintaining his anger management when someone would tell him what to do. As for Louis, he wasn't ready to stop, he liked having someone to help him sort out his problems that's was the real reason he was still meeting with her once a month.

Both couples therapy sessions were stopped also. Zayn and Liam were doing amazing at being just friends and Louis was joining Harry's solo sessions as needed so keeping theirs didn't make sense.

Liam, Harry and himself were the only ones in therapy on a weekly basis. Harry had been told he'd be in therapy for a long time. They said it was common after a suicide attempt. Liam, well, Niall wasn't really sure why Liam still needed it, it wasn't really his business.

As for himself, he still felt broken. Not only was he still on medication but he still felt unsafe when left alone. He hadn't even allowed anyone to leave him totally alone, someone was always close by, within earshot really.

"I'll wait out here." Paul told Niall as they reached the private room.

"Thanks." Niall nodded and walked in. Carrie was there and waiting already.

"Good morning, Niall." She smiled.

He smiled back and sat down.

"How are you?" She asked.

He knew the question was much deeper than it sounded. "I don't know. Tired," he paused. "Tired of not feeling normal. I can't sleep well, I can't be alone, I..." He took a deep breath, "I just want to be okay."

Carrie smiled again, Niall was finally comfortable opening up. "Do you ever feel normal or almost normal?"

Niall nodded, "When I'm with Liam."

Carrie nodded, "I agree. The way you've spoken about him lately, I think he's your comfort thing. Much like a small child has a security blanket."

Niall thought about what she said then replied, "I suppose you're right. He is kind of like a security blanket. I don't think there is something wrong with it though."

Carrie quickly spoke, "No, Niall, I don't think it's wrong. It's completely understandable. For what you've been through, for your story, it makes sense. I do however think you need to start distancing yourself. You can't live like this."

They kept on talking about Niall's attachment and how while it was normal, it wasn't healthy.

Niall mostly just sat listening to her, understanding her point, knowing she was probably right but not caring because he wasn't ready to distance himself from Liam. He needed Liam.

When therapy ended Carrie simply asked Niall to think about everything she had said. He agreed.

"Ready to go eat?" Paul asked as he came out of session.

"Yes, I'm starving." Niall replied walking back.

"I've already asked Liam to wake up everyone. Get ready and we'll go soon." Paul said.

Niall nodded, unlocked his room and went inside to prepare to leave.

As he left his room a bit later he saw Louis and Harry coming out of their room.

"Any better today?" Niall asked Harry who was suffering from Hay Fever.

"Not really." He shook his head.

Louis pat his back, wanting to hug or kiss him but knowing better.

"Hey lads." They heard Liam's voice.

Niall smiled and went to hug him right away.

"How was your session?" Liam asked.

"Strange, not having group before. It was alright though. Just have some stuff she wants me to think about." He tried to play it off like it was nothing.

Liam nodded, "Let's grab Zayn now. He's probably back to sleep."

"He better not be." Harry grumbled. He just wanted some hot tea.

Louis rubbed his back a little then went to check, "Come on Zayn." He called knocking on the door.

It wasn't long before he opened the door ready to leave. "Can't wait for a day to just lay in bed all morning." He announced obviously wishing to be asleep.

"We all do." Niall agreed.

They all made their way to where Paul waited for them and piled into the van, Liam holding Niall's hand tightly, Zayn helping make sure Harry was alright and Louis alone.

It was a quiet drive to the venue and as they arrived Paul mentioned that they could meet the fans, for a short amount of time before going inside.

Niall just tighten his grip on Liam’s hand, Liam turned to him, “Hey...I’ll be right beside you. You don’t have to touch them, just a few pictures and sign some things. It’ll be over before you know it.” He encouraged.

Niall nodded, as the boys piled out of the van and began to meet fans, he felt a little anxiety as Liam let go of his hand, “Just pick someone and I’ll go to the person right beside them.” Liam whispered into his ear.

Niall nodded as he walked over to a girl and began to talk as he signed some things and took a selfie with her and Liam did the same behind him.

As Niall moved from fan to fan, Liam followed close behind him, keeping one eye on him as best he could, some of the girls ended up touching him, and he could see Niall was trying his hardest not to flinch or back away. He knew not being able to interact with the fans as much as he used to was beginning to take it’s toll on him. It wasn’t the fans fault though, they forget, people forget things sometimes, and when you see your favourite celebrity, it’s hard to remember the rules.

It wasn’t until a girl started ask Liam something that he broke out of his thoughts, “Sorry babe, what was that?” He asked.

“I was just wondering how therapy was going...Is it helping you and the boys much? I know sometimes it doesn’t always work.” She asked.

Liam smiled at her, “It’s helping.” He said handing the CD back to her. “Thank you for asking.” He said as he realized that Niall had moved a bit ahead of him. He quickly took a picture with the fan as he caught up with Niall.

He could see that Niall was tensing up, stressing a bit, he walked up beside him and wrapped an arm around his neck, causing Niall to smile at he signed something for a fan.

“Could I have a Niam selfie? Please?” The girl asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Liam smiled.

Liam keeping his arm around Niall leaned in with him as the girl took the photo.

The boys signed a few more things, took a couple more pictures, gave some shoutouts, and then ushered inside by Paul and security.

Once inside, Niall pulled Liam into his arms, “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Of course.” Liam smiled at him. “You hungry?” He asked as Niall nodded.

“I’m so fuckin hungry I could eat...anything.” He half laughed as Liam took his hand.

They walked towards the room where Sarah’s Kitchen, the caterer who took care of all their meals while on tour where.

They walked silently hand in hand, Niall enjoyed the feeling of feeling almost normal again, it was something that he only got by holding Liam’s hand or some kind of physical body contact with him or when he was on stage.

When they reached the room, they picked out their breakfast, by now they had mastered how to do most things one handed. Niall being left handed and Liam being right handed helped.

Niall hated when he didn’t have Liam’s touch, he hated the feeling he had when he wasn’t touching or at least near him.

The boys had just recently began to feel comfortable eating with people besides each other and eating away from each other, besides Niall who needed Liam with him.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Liam asked taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Niall shrugged, “Not great, but its just jet lag…” He trailed off but Liam knew the other part of the reason.

“I wish you’d come to me…” Liam sighed. “You should be able to sleep properly, especially before a show.”

“I know, but I got to sleep...eventually. We can always take a nap right?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, but it’d have to wait for later. We have to do a couple of interviews today.” Liam said as Niall sighed.

“When’s that?” Niall asked.

“I’m not sure...Paul!” Liam called.

“What?” Paul called back from across the room.

“When are the interviews?” Liam asked.

“Twenty minutes or so.” Paul replied. “Then you have an a half hour free, then you have Sunrise.”

“Is is a group or are we split up?” Niall asked.

“Split up. Zayn and Louis, you and Liam, and then Harry alone. Oh and Niall, you and Harry are showing the interviewer around the arena.” He replied. “For Sunrise, it’ll be you, Liam and Harry.”

“What’s after that?” Liam asked.

“You have an hour and a half free, then you have soundcheck.” Paul replied.

Niall turned to Liam, “Nap before soundcheck then?” He asked.

Liam nodded, “Sure, whatever you want.” He smiled as he played with Niall’s hair.

"I want you to stay with me while I do the bit with Harry. I'll look stupid without you." Niall softly said.

"I'll be there. Don't worry." Liam encouraged.

"Thanks." He smiled and returned to eating. Nearly the second they finished they were rushed off.

Niall laid back on the crate he and Liam were placed on and waited for the interview to start.

"So tired." He grumbled.

"I know." Liam replied as the lady interviewing them came round.

She teased Niall about how it wasn't time to sleep and Niall quickly told her there were times for naps though. He glanced at Liam after saying that and sat up.

She asked them both lots of questions. Liam seemed perfectly fine the entire interview. Niall however kept the tip of shoe rested slightly against Liam's leg. It was the only way he felt comfortable opening up and discussing everything with her.

They were both thankful the interviewer had been asked to focus on questions about the band rather than the kidnapping. It helped the boys relax more and come off more playful. Liam even teased at some point about Niall having all the money they were supposedly earning and lifting his shirt a bit to check his waistband when they were asked about being the first billion dollar boyband.

For the interviewer it was nothing more than two lads goofing around. For Niall it was a bit more. It was proof he was entirely comfortable with Liam; still.

By the time their interview was over Harry was set up and ready for his portion. Niall was told not to go far and so he stuck around the general area, holding Liam's hand. He knew soon he'd have to let go and he could only hope he'd still be able to play it cool.

Not long later the lady was ready for Harry and Niall to show her around. Before the cameras were clicked on Liam joked about being jealous that Niall and Harry got more camera time. It helped it not seem so crazy for Liam to be hanging around, following them, sneaking into a few shots.

Niall got through it well, the lady never even acted like she could sense Niall's slight discomfort. Even when she reached a hand towards him as though she may touch him, he played it cool, looking to Liam for silent comfort.

The first thing he did when the interview was over and she walked away was hug Liam.

"You did really well." Liam smiled.

"I agree. For a second I forgot about everything... Till she almost touched you anyway." Harry encouraged also. He knew this was all hard for him. Out of them all Niall was the one having the worst time now.

Niall was going to reply but couldn't even get a word out when the three were rushed off to do another interview, this time for someone else.

Niall was deeply upset when they placed him next to Harry, apart from Liam but he bit his tongue and pressed against Harry, taking the only bit of comfort he had for all it was worth.

During the interview Harry was questioned about photos of him kissing Louis. Niall stayed perfectly quiet and mostly still until Liam blurted out that he and Niall were the real couple.

His eyes snapped over to Liam as Liam shifted in his chair. Niall knew he was only helping Harry cover up the Larry story but it still caught him off guard.

Niall never said a word when he was finally allowed to go for their break before soundcheck. He just took Liam's hand and went to find a place to nap.

When they found a room and went in the first thing Niall did was say, "So Niam is real now?"

"A real bromance." He shrugged.

"Carrie said your my security blanket." Niall replied as Liam sat down and welcomed him onto the sofa with him.

"Your security blanket?" Liam questioned. He understood but didn't know what to make of it.

"Yeah, she said it's normal, for what I've been through or whatever. She said I need to start distancing myself from you though." He chose to open up. "I'm not ready.”

"You don't have to be ready. I don't care what she says. I'm fine being your blanket or teddy bear or whatever else you need. Take your time, Nialler." Liam was pissed off that she'd tell Niall that. Niall was only just now able to even act perfectly normal with Liam without him the Irish lad was still a complete mess.

“Thanks.” Niall said cuddling close into Liam, as Liam took his hand and started to play with his hair, “Don’t do anything you aren’t ready for. You wouldn’t take a child’s security blanket from them before they’re ready to give it up. It’d just hurt them and screw them up.” Liam shook his head.

“Mmm, not gonna give you up…” Niall mumbled and quickly fell asleep.

Liam was almost asleep when his phone went off, it was Zayn complaining about the interviewers questions, or mainly about how the interviewer had asked him about the other boys dating his sisters or if he had a daughter around the same age if he’d let her date the other boys. Zayn then went on to complain about how the second part of the question didn’t make any sense and saying he was only twenty! How would he know anything about being a Dad when he wasn’t one.

Liam quickly texted back after putting his phone on vibrate, that he agreed and he hated those questions the most. He threw his phone to the floor and cuddled into Niall a little as he felt himself fall asleep.

Liam woke up to the sound of the door opening, “There you two are.” He heard Louis say. “We called, but neither of you answered.”

“Mmm...I was texting Zayn so I put my phone on vibrate then after we were done...I threw it to the floor, probably shouldn’t have done that.” Liam said forcing his eyes open.

Louis picked up the phone off the floor, “Zayn’s getting his hair and makeup done for soundcheck right now. I just finished, Harry and you and Niall are next.” He explained as he noticed how peaceful Niall looked.

“He looks so comfortable...peaceful, even.” Louis commented as he stared at the sleeping Niall on Liam’s chest.

“Yeah, he can’t sleep well. I keep telling him to come to me or you and Harry even. But he won’t.” Liam sighed a little.

Louis nodded, “I can understand that. It’s like a child sleeping without their teddybear to prove they’re grown up and can do without, when they’re not ready to give it up yet.”

“Sounds about right.” Liam agreed.

“Yeah, I remember Fizzy was like that for awhile. She wanted to try and prove that she was old enough for...something, don’t remember, but she had a terrible time sleeping without it. She gave up after a while and went back to it till she stopped sleeping without it on her own a couple years later.” Louis explained as Niall began to stir.

“I wanna sleep...shut up.” He complained.

Louis and Liam laughed and Liam ran his fingers through Niall’s hair, “You gotta get up, soundcheck soon...gotta do hair and makeup.” He told him as Niall groaned.

“We have after soundcheck right?” Niall asked, opening his eyes.

“I think so. I think we have a little time, then food and a little more free time, and then the show.” Liam replied.

“Mmm...don’t wanna move...too comfortable.” Niall complained.

“The way I see it Niall,” Louis began to say as a mischievous  smile came across his face. “You have two choices, I just throw you off Liam and drag you down to hair and makeup myself or...You can just get up and walk with Liam.”

Niall glared at him, “You’re evil, Tommo.”

“But you know you love me.” Louis smirked.

“Sometimes I wonder why.” Niall groaned as he sat up but laughed when Louis pretended to be hurt by the words.

Niall took Liam’s hand as they stood, “I’m up...Happy?” He asked.

“Mmm...maybe…” Louis continued smirking as he left the room.

“Maybe?!” Niall shook his head.

“He just does it for a reaction. Ignore him.” Liam said pulling Niall closer to him. “Did you have a good nap?” He asked.

“‘Course. It was with you…” Niall smiled a little.

Liam smiled back, “I’m really happy I can help.”

“Me too.” Niall said as they walked a short ways and then into the room where hair and make up.

“Ahh! There they are!” Harry smiled.

Niall gave him a strange look, “Okay?”

Harry shrugged, “Happy to see you.” He smirked.

Liam and Niall looked back and forth between Louis and Harry, as Zayn finished.

“What are you up to?” Liam asked.

“Nothing! We’re not up to anything...Just thinking of some fun lyric changes for tonight. Oh and Niall, Little Things, we’re going back to ‘and you're perfect to me.’ I haven’t done that since we came back on tour. Time to bring it up again.” Harry replied as he moved to get makeup done.

Niall nodded as let go of Liam’s hand and sat down to let Lou do his hair, and Liam stood in front of him, making sure to keep himself in his eyesight, which helped Niall feel less anxiety about not touching him.

Zayn had gone to the loo after he was done with but when he came back, he noticed Louis waiting on Harry to be finished and Liam waiting on Niall to be done.

“Awww how cute...The boyfriends are waiting on their lovers.” Zayn teased as he went over to stand beside Louis.

“He’s not my boyfriend, I’m the only straight lad in this band.” Niall snapped quickly, but his tone was gentle.

Louis shook his head, “You’re just not used to the single life, are ya, Zaynie boo?” He mocked a little, trying to ease the sudden tension.

Liam laughed, “Zaynie boo...That’s cute.”

“I vote we say it at some point during tonight’s gig.” Harry smirked.

“No.” Zayn said shaking his head.

“I like that idea! My baby’s so clever.” Louis smiled proudly.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry grinned. “What’d ya say, Nialler? Should we?”

“I vote ‘Yes’, Liam?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “I’d have to agree, yes.”

“Fuck all of you.” Zayn shook his head.

Louis laughed, “I have a boyfriend and we’d like to fuck each other thank you.”

“Oh god…I didn’t need to hear that.” Zayn groaned making the others in the room laugh.

“Oh and I believe you and Liam broke up so that’d be awkward right?” Harry tried to joke but it just left an awkward silence.

“What? I thought it was funny.” Harry sighed as his make up finished.

“You’re not funny, though.” Niall said as Lou finished with his hair and Liam took his spot.

Liam laughed, “He’s got a point, mate.”

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled.

Zayn smiled, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care. It just wasn’t funny.”

“Same.” Liam agreed.

“You’ve said worse.” Louis tried to comfort his boyfriend.

“Thanks.” Harry half laughed.

It wasn't long after that the five lads were all finished. They walked together to soundcheck, keeping up the fun, playful vibes.

They could tell the fans felt it. Most of their questions when the Q&A portion came were even fun. Harry's was the only serious question. Yet again another fan asking him about the suicide attempt. Harry never ever seemed to mind though. He seemed to like the idea of being able to possibly help someone by talking about it.

Meeting the fans came next. "Niall, you okay with handshakes?" Paul wanted to confirm.

"Only if you let me stand by Liam, and only handshakes. I don't want touched beyond that." His voice was shaky a bit.

"I don't care if you stand by Liam. It's Louis and Harry I care about." He noted. "I'll let the fans know to only shake your hand."

Niall smiled, happy to get his way. He did fine too. With Liam next to him he was able to put on a brave face and act normal. Liam was his safety. It was all because of him that he was able to get by.

After meet and greet everything was a blur, it all happened so quickly. It seemed like the lads blinked their eyes and they were out on stage for the show.

Niall found being on stage tended to sweep him away. He got so into what he was doing that he was even able to touch Louis and goof around with him while Harry sang during Kiss You.

He managed to pull himself away from Liam and stand alone at the edge of the stage for his speech as well. He flirted with the girls in the audience revamping the words to Bootylicious to be more fitting for himself.

Liam loved watching him. On stage, wrapped up in the energy of the fans he seemed almost back to his old self. It was nice but it almost bothered him too. He liked Niall needing him, he liked Niall close to him. If Niall got better, it would mean those things would stop. Liam wasn't sure if he wanted them too.

When the show was over and they were in private, changing Louis wasted no time setting in to flirting with Harry. The flirting continued out to the van.

Louis would lean in and quickly kiss Harry then pull away before Harry could react. Harry played back, pinching Louis' nipples and tapping at his groin.

The two almost had each other moaning in the back seat from all the teasing in fact.

"Well, we all know what Larry is doing when we get back to the hotel." Zayn teased.

"Don't sound so jealous, mate." Louis joked.

"Hey, I'm single now. I can have anyone I want. Your stuck with Styles." Zayn boasted.

"I don't know, I might be stuck with Louis this time." Harry grinned.

"Alright! Enough information!" Paul whined from the front seat making them all laugh.

"Paul doesn't get any out on tour." Niall laughed.

"Oh shut up." Paul playfully warned and again they laughed.

When they pulled into the parking lot Liam warned, "No one knock on Larry's door for the next ten minutes."

Louis playfully smacked him and they all piled out of the van and rushed into the hotel.

Zayn wasted no time jumping on his phone as Louis and Harry quickly made their way back to their room.

Liam, almost by habit hugged Niall in the hall next to his room, "I'm next door. Please come get me, Nialler."

Niall chuckled, “I’m just taking a shower before we leave...I think I’ll be fine.” He smirked a little.

“Right..forgot…” Liam shook his head, pulling back from the hug.

“It’s alright, I’ll meet you in your room after I’m done if that’s okay?” Niall asked.

“Of course, I’ll leave the door partly open for you. I’m going to take a shower myself. Just come on in whenever you're done.” Liam told him.

“Thanks, Liam.” Niall gave him a smile before heading into his room to shower.

When Niall was finished his shower, he decided it was a nice enough night to let his hair air dry, so he grabbed his stuff and headed to the door, when he opened it, he saw Paul.

“I’ll take your stuff...I already have the others collecting the other lads stuff...expect Louis and Harry, I don’t think anyone wants to go to their room right now.” He half laughed.

Niall laughed, “Probably not the best idea.” He said handing Paul his stuff and hotel key. “Thanks.” He said as he walked towards Liam’s room.

He saw that the lock for the inside lock of the door was sticking out, so he pushed open the door and saw Liam on his bed, doing something on his phone.

“Hey.” Niall said opening the door a little.

Liam smiled, “Hey...C’mon in. Paddy already came and got my stuff. I think we’re just waiting on the lovebirds now. Come sit.” He said patting the bed.

Niall crawled onto the bed and over to Liam, “I wanna actually sleep tonight so I say we gang up on Lou and Harry, and make them hang out on the other bus.” He said as he took Liam’s hand.

Liam nodded, “I agree and I’m happy we’re on the bus tonight. At least you’ll finally sleep.”

Niall nodded, “It’s mostly just jet lag...Stupid timezones…” He half mumbled.

Liam laughed, “Right but I know that’s not the only reason.” He said as he looked at their connected hands.

Before Niall could respond, Paul was telling them it was time to get ready.

The boys got up off the bed and followed Paul out into the hallway where they saw Louis and Harry looking very happy, “Louis, why don’t you and Harry sleep in the other bus tonight? Have it to yourselves.” Liam suggested.

“I agree.” Zayn yawned leaning against the wall.

“Me too.” Niall agreed.

“Well...In that case.” Louis grinned.

“I agree too...In case anyone wanted to bother to ask me.” Harry said.

Niall laughed, “Would you like to sleep on the other bus with your boyfriend tonight?”

“Yes, I would! Thank you, Niall for asking.” Harry smiled.

“Alright...Let’s move.” Paul instructed as they all made their way downstairs and outside to the bus’ area.

Louis and Harry got on one bus while Zayn, Liam and Niall, got on the other bus.

After the boys finished getting ready for bed, Niall gave Liam a hug, “You're still sleeping underneath right?” He asked softly.

“Of course, I’m not leaving you.” Liam said giving him a very quick kiss on the forehead.

“Just checkin…” Niall said pulling back.

Liam smiled, “Did you take your meds?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah. Thanks for checking though.”

“Goodnight.” Liam said moving to his bunk.

“Night.” Niall said moving to the bunk above Liam’s and dropping his hand down.

When he felt Liam’s hand connect with his, he quickly fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting because I didn't copy it all or the site screwed up...I dunno. ENJOY THE FULL VERSION!
> 
> As a reminder, we started this series a couple years ago I think? Maybe less...Lost track now, I can't even remember their current tour. xD Anyways...Lux is at least couple years younger than she is now in this story.

Chapter 2

Niall slept peacefully the whole ride with Liam holding his hand he felt safe enough to sleep. It was almost as though he just didn't feel so vulnerable.

Liam woke when the bus stopped. He yawned and squeezed the hand in his before smiling almost involuntarily.

He carefully stood, not breaking the hold and used his free hand to wake Niall by playing with his hair.

A sleepy grin formed on Niall's face as his eyes fluttered open slowly and all Liam could think about was how badly he wanted to know what kissing Niall felt like.

He quickly scolded himself however when Niall let go of his hand and yawned while trying to say thank you.

"I take it you slept well then?" Liam asked.

"Very, I always do when we hold hands." He said hopping down.

"You two coming?" They heard Zayn call from near the front of the bus.

"Yeah, be right there." Niall called stretching a little.

"If you're still tired you can come nap in my room. We have the day off. I was just gonna eat and watch Telly, maybe call mum." Liam offered.

Niall nodded, "Thanks, that'd be great. I still feel a bit knackered."

Liam laughed a bit patted Niall's shoulder before walking off, Niall close behind.

Once inside the hotel they grabbed their bags and placed Niall's in his room before Liam took Niall's to his to rest.

"How have you been sleeping Li?" Niall softly asked.

"It's getting better. I'm sure it's part of the process." Liam assured.

For a moment they were quiet, Niall laying, eyes closed on one side of the bed and Liam holding his hand reclined against the headboard on the other side, watching Telly.

"Hey Liam?" He asked even softer, eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me if I start bothering you with this right? I mean, I know it's gotta be annoying." His voice was almost a whisper.

"I promise I'll tell you if I get tired of being your security blanket but trust me, I'm not going to." Liam assured squeezing his hand twice.

Niall squeezed it back once and fell asleep soon after.

He never woke up until he heard a knocking. He looked up and saw Liam had fallen asleep.

"Liam?" He heard Louis' voice at the door.

"Liam..." Niall shook him.

"Huh?" Liam asked stirring.

"Louis' at the door." Niall was too lazy to get up himself.

Liam nodded and went to the door as Louis knocked again.

"Jeesh Liam, hiding the body?" Louis teased.

"No, I was letting Niall get a nap and must have fallen asleep as well. What's up?" He asked.

"Paul's going to get a pizza for Harry and I, we were hoping you lads would wanna join us for a film. We just miss being close to you all with nothing going on." Louis fluffed his hair a bit.

"I'm in. Niall?" He asked.

"I get some of that pizza right?" He asked.

Both older boys laughed, "Yes, come on, tummy." Louis smiled.

Together they walked to Zayn's room and nearly drug him from the room before even explaining what was going on.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Forcing you to watch a film with us." Liam smiled.

"There's pizza too." Niall added.

"You coulda said so, what if I hadn't had my trousers on?" Zayn almost complained.

"You would have been taken anyway! It’s nothing we ain’t seen before, Zayine boo." Louis casually said as they walked into his hotel room with Harry.

Harry seemed to instantly light up seeing them all. "Now, it's a real party."

"Hey! It's not official till the food arrives." Niall pointed out causing the other boys to laugh.

“So, World War Z is going to start on soon on one of the film channels but there’s also White House Down, but there’s others but I think we should watch one of them, so which one, lads?” Louis asked plopping down next to Harry.

“White House Down...Isn’t that the one with Channing Tatum and Jamie Foxx?” Liam asked as he sat on the bed next to Louis and pulled Niall close to him.

Zayn nodded, “I hear it’s good, although I’m sure the only reason you're willing to watch it is because you think Channing Tatum is really fit.” He teased sitting next to Harry on the bed.

“That’s not entirely true!” Liam blushed a little.

“Then why are you blushing?” Niall teased.

“Yeah, why are you blushing, Liam?” Louis joined in.

“Shut up. I hate all of you.” Liam complained feeling his face go redder.

The other boys just laughed and Niall cuddled closer into Liam, “This is nice, all of us together like this. I miss this sometimes.” Harry admitted as Louis curled up to him.

“Me too, but this is better, we’re less broken.” Zayn agreed as there was a knock on the door.

“Zayn, you're on the edge, you get the door.” Louis said.

“I don’t wanna move.” Zayn complained.

Niall rolled his eyes as he stood up, hating to let go of Liam but wanting the food more and not wanting it to get cold either.

He opened the door, “Thanks, Paul.” Niall smiled taking the Pizza from him.

Paul nodded then walked away leaving Niall to close the door with his foot, he sat the Pizza on the table as the boys crowded around him, each boy taking a slice, not bothering to use the napkins or places that Paul also provided.

“Wait! We’re actually sleeping in this bed, everyone has to use the plates, I’m not sleeping in messy sheets.” Harry said as he moved to pass out the plates.

“You sleep in messy sheets all the time, babe.” Louis teased as the other boys groaned.

The boys never really talked about their sex lives with each other but it didn’t mean that none of them, especially Louis, were past making subtle suggestions or hints about it.

“Seriously, Lou...I’m trying to eat here.” Niall shook his head.

“Shut up, the film gonna start.” Liam said turning the channel on.

The boys ate pizza and watched films until the the sky had been dark for quite a long time now. Zayn had fallen asleep on Harry’s shoulder while Louis slept on Harry’s chest on the bed.

Liam looked down at Niall who was falling asleep on his arm and then over at Harry who gave him a sleepy smile, “I think it’s our cue to leave now.”

Harry nodded, “See ya in a few hours.”

“Need anything before I leave? Meds? You can’t really move at the moment.” Liam half laughed.

Harry shook his head, “No, I took them after I finished my pizza. Thanks though. Night, Liam.” He smiled.

“Night, Harry.” Liam said standing up and pulling a sleepy Niall to his feet.

“C’mon, Nialler.” Liam said gently pulling him towards the door.

When they reached Niall’s room, Liam searched him for his keycard, upon finding it he swiped it and helped Niall inside.

“You still need to take your meds.” Liam said as he helped Niall over to the bed.

Niall sighed and nodded as he stood, “Stay with me till I fall asleep at least?” He asked.

“Of course. Whatever you need, I’m here.” Liam told him as they made their way to the bathroom.

Liam helped Niall with his meds since Niall seemed so tired and out of it a little.

Liam then helped Niall back over to his bed, he pulled the covers back and helped him in.

Niall then briefly let go of Liam’s hand to rid himself of his shirt and shorts, leaving him in only his boxers and Liam had to force himself to look at Niall’s face and not focus on the fact that he was only in his boxers.

“Cuddle till I’m asleep?” He asked softly as his sleepy blue eyes looked into Liam’s warm light chocolate ones.

“Yeah, of course.” Liam said moving to get it beside Niall.

Niall rolled over and cuddled into Liam, “You're seriously the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for.”

Liam smiled, “Thanks, try and sleep now. We have to be up in a few hours.” He said as he began to play with Niall’s hair.

Niall smiled as he quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, everything always felt so calm, so quiet and peaceful when he was with Liam. He liked that feeling.

Liam quickly pushed the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Niall out of his mind and snuggled into Niall.

The next morning Liam stirred when the phone in his pocket buzzed. He felt someone in his arms and instinctively cuddled into them. Then he remembered falling asleep with Niall and opened his eyes.

A smile formed on his face, Niall, who was sleeping on his chest looked to be at peace. Liam felt happy to be able to give Niall that peace and at the same time couldn't help but wishing they'd never have to move.

He did have to move, unfortunately,  It was his day for therapy. He hated to wake Niall but he wasn't about to leave without Niall knowing.

"Nialler?" Liam questioned rubbing his arm.

The only response was Niall pressing harder against Liam.

"Come on Niall, it's morning." He spoke again.

He yawned making Liam smile, "I don't remember letting you in."

"That's because I never left. I fell asleep here." He explained, Niall never moving.

"Oh, so that’s why I slept so well.” Niall admitted.

Liam smiled at him then patted his back some, "I have therapy, you should take a shower."

Niall nodded, "Yeah," he got up and looked to Liam who was standing also now, "Thanks for helping me catch up on my sleep."

"Anytime Niall, I mean it." Liam nodded as he felt the urge once again to kiss the Irish lad.

Thankfully Niall walked away into the bathroom so Liam didn't have to fight his urge for long.

Liam ran his hands over his face a few times and told Niall bye then left.

In therapy Nichelle asked how his nightmares were. Liam explained they were becoming less frequent, leaving out how they never happened when he slept touching or near Niall.

She asked what he had been doing recently, trying to see if anything had changed and he told her honestly that he had been doing nothing but what Niall wanted. He said he enjoyed making Niall feel better.

Michelle guessed that by Liam doing what Niall wanted, and feeling good about it, that his brain wasn't so stressed out. She explained that the nightmares could be going away as his stress goes away.

She ended session telling Liam he needed to start doing activities to relieve stress without Niall, it was partly to help him and partly to help Niall. Liam simply promised he'd work on figuring it out and left.

When he walked out the room, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he smiled upon feeling the familiar body and warmth, “Hey, Nialler.” He said wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller body.

“Thank you for staying last night.” He whispered into Liam’s ear.

“Anytime.” He smiled a little wider, he couldn’t help it.

Niall pulled back, taking Liam’s hand, “C’mon, we’re meeting the others in the car, I’m starving.” He explained as he pulled Liam towards the lifts as Paul followed closely behind them.

Liam let Niall pull him towards the lifts, he couldn’t help but grin, Niall seemed almost himself again and that happened when he was around Liam, Liam wouldn’t screw that up, and he wanted to be selfish. He enjoyed having Niall need him and never wanting to leave him.

When they stepped into the lift, Liam felt Niall tense up like he normally does whenever he was in lifts but since getting kidnapped and locked in a closet, and then being put into a small room with the other boys, just made it ten times worse.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright…” Liam told him as he pulled Niall into his arms.

Niall relaxed almost completely once he was in Liam’s embrace but only tensed up again when the lift stopped on a floor going down.

“It’s okay...We’re stopping at a floor, we’re not stuck.” Liam whispered into his ear.

Niall nodded as some people came onto the lift, and relaxed once again when the lift started to move down again.

When they reached the lobby, they switched back to holding hands as they walked off the lift.

“You feeling any better?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, just slightly freaked when we stopped but I’m fine, I had you after all…”

Before Liam could reply, Paul and security rushed them both to the car.

They climbed inside as Zayn moved so the two could sit next to each, “Thanks, Zaynie boo.” Niall smirked.

“Funny.” Zayn said with a slight glare. “That was trending on twitter last night, by the way. Thanks, Tommo.”

“I try my best...It’s all I can do. I’m glad it made it an impact though.” Louis smirked as Niall laughed at his comment.

“Just wait...next there’ll be a bunch of fanfics where they call you Zaynie boo.” Liam teased, for once Louis wasn’t picking on him, he was going to take advantage of the time while it lasted.

“I hate you all, I don’t even know how I put up with any of you.” Zayn grumbled.

“Because you loveee us.” Harry said from beside him.

Zayn shook his head, “No, I don’t love any of you. I hate every single one of you.”

Niall fake pouted, “You can’t hate me though...I’m the cute one...You can’t hate the cute one.”

“Watch me.” Zayn said as the boys laughed making Zayn smile.

Harry opened his mouth to make a comment but his cell went off instead, he unlocked it as he read the text message he had gotten.

When you and the boys get the arena, go straight to the lounge area, I have a surprise for all of you. xxx Lou

“Hmm.” Harry said after reading the text he had gotten from Lou.

“Everything okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, Lou wants us to go straight to the lounge area when we get to the arena.” Harry explained.

“Why?” Zayn asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Harry replied.

“I hope it’s food or something really cool…” Niall said.

Liam shook his head, “We’re eating when we get there, why would her surprise be food?”

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know...I’m just really hungry.”

“Clearly.” Louis half laughed from his seat.

When they arrived at the arena, the boys sat up to get out when Paul turned in his seat, “I almost forgot Louis...I got a call from management when Liam was in his session. You and Harry have been seen a lot together recently, not alone of course but that doesn’t keep the fans from making arguments and stuff. They want you to go do stuff without Harry around, they mentioned flying Eleanor in.”

“What if I do something with the one of the other boys? That would work. There’s no need to bring in Eleanor.” Louis quickly asked.

Paul nodded, “Possibly...What’d you have in mind?”

“What if me and Louis go surfing?” Liam asked.

Niall who had been mostly ignoring the conversation to send out a few tweets, looked up at Liam. He didn’t say anything, just looked at him, he wanted to say not to leave him to go surfing but he didn’t want to look desperate in front of the other lads either, so he kept his mouth closed.

“I’ll check in with management, should be fine.” Paul said opening the door.

When the boys walked into the arena they headed straight to the lounge area for the surprise Lou had for them.

The boys stopped in their tracks as they saw a small, little blonde girl racing towards them and straight into Harry’s outstretched arms.

“Lux! I’ve missed you so much.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He fought the urge the cry. He mentally cursed himself for wanting to never see her again.

“Missed you more.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you so much.” He told her as he held her close.

“Wove you too.” She smiled.

Harry stood still holding her and the others seemed to come around him.

"How is the prettiest girl in the whole world?" Louis asked Lux tickling her ever so slightly.

She giggled and smiled and held tighter to Harry.

Louis could clearly see how emotional this made Harry and rubbed the small of his back a little.

"I didn't get to see you for a wong time." She pouted. "You didn't call." She touched Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry Lux. I was... Sick." He tried to make up some version of the truth that she could understand. "I was too sick to talk much to anyone. I'm so sorry."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Okay, don't do it again."

He laughed but nodded, "I promise."

Liam moved to see Lux a bit better, "Lux, can I have a turn? I want Harry to hold me now."

She laughed, "You're too big, Wiam."

"Sorry Li." Harry shrugged with a grin.

"Are you too big for me to hold?" Niall asked Lux. Seeing her made him miss Theo.

"No." She leaned towards him. "See?" She smiled once in his arms.

"So you're right." He nodded.

"Louis' turn. I have some things to do before the show so I need a hug." He said.

Niall got a quick hug from her then gave her to Louis. She hugged Louis tightly as he told her he loved her very much. When he finished she made it clear she wanted Harry again.

Harry gladly took her and went to sit in a chair with her near Tom.

"What are you up to Louis?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Plans with Mark. Care to join me?" Louis asked.

Liam looked to Niall, asking what he wanted to do silently.

"Can I come too?." Niall asked Louis.

"Only if you promise to use Zaynie's new nickname on stage tonight." Louis grinned.

Zayn groaned but Niall smiled brightly, "Deal. Later, Zaynie boo."

The three laughed and walked away together.

"I bought a few mates with me." Louis explained when they reached the area Mark set up. "Harry's tied up with Lux and I haven't a clue what Zaynie's doing but I wouldn't anticipate him joining."

"We've been giving him a hard time with a new nickname." Liam added.

"Back to your old selves then?" Mark asked.

"Almost, some of us still got some issues but, we're getting there." Niall replied.

Both Louis and Liam patted his back. They knew all the details of what he was hinting at.

Mark had replied with how he hoped getting their bodies healthier would help their minds as well and started in with them. No sooner then they got started however someone came around for Niall.

"I'm really sorry Niall but someone dropped your guitar, we need you to come check it out, looks alright but none of us know it like you do."

Liam stopped what he was doing, fully expecting Niall to need him to come along. Niall took off rather quickly, seeming to forget about Liam completely.

"That's a bit shocking." Louis pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm rather stunned. His guitars are his babies though." Liam replied going back to what Mark had him doing.

"He's fine when he's around you. Have you noticed that?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually a bit better around him too. The nightmares aren't so bad."

"That's good. Have you told Michelle?"

"Actually I did this morning. She thinks since I enjoy making Niall feel better it's helping my brain not feel so stressed." Liam replied.

Louis nodded and was quiet for a few minutes.

"She wants me to start doing things to destress without him though." Liam finally added.

"That's why you brought up surfing with me?"

Liam nodded, "Kind of afraid of leaving Niall though. He's still so broken, I know he doesn't seem it but he is."

"I'm not crazy leaving Harry alone in a hotel room either if I'm being honest. He's blown me away with how well he's done since the hospital let him go but..." Louis trailed off.

"Afraid of finding him like that again? I think we all are."

"Maybe we can talk Niall and Harry into hanging out while we're away. Neither of them would be alone that way." Louis offered a suggestion.

"Niall said they had fun mini golfing."

"Lads?" Paul popped in.

"Yes, Dad?" Louis asked playfully.

"Will said you two can go surfing but he wants lots of smiles in return. He doesn't want anyone trying to report that you weren't happy being apart from Harry." Paul eyed Louis.

Louis turned away from Paul and rolled his eyes.

"When can we go?" Liam changed the focus of the conversation.

"Tomorrow morning."

"We're going to try to get Harry and Niall to hang out while we're away. We were just talking about them golfing perhaps. Think that would be okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, would probably be even better actually. Harry can show he's feeling better and doing well." Paul liked the idea.

"We'll try to make it happen then." Liam nodded and Paul walked away.

The two went back to working out and chatting more until Niall came in. He looked rather shaken and Liam noticed right away.

"Your guitar alright?" Liam calmly asked hoping it would help Niall relax.

Niall just walked over and hugged Liam, he didn't care if he was sweaty. "I just needed to replace a couple of strings...Everything else is fine though. I realized you weren't with me and had to walk back alone."

Liam rubbed Niall's back a bit, "You ran off without me."

"I know. I'm fine now." He pulled away from the hug.

Louis just watched them. He had noticed just how attached the pair were when Harry was in the hospital and it had reminded him of how he and Harry needed each other. Looking at them today, he saw that their attachment had grown into something deeper, Niall was only without Liam for about ten minutes, possibly a little longer, and he looked like he was told his puppy died.

“That’s good.” Liam smiled. “Wanna work out or just watch?” He asked taking Niall’s hand in his.

“Working out might help you feel better.” Jarvis suggested.

Niall nodded, “I can work out.” He said as he took Liam’s hand out of his.

As Liam went back to what he was doing, he felt Louis’ gaze on him, “What?” He asked.

Louis shook his head, not wanting to say anything yet, “Nothing, didn’t mean to stare. Just lost in thought.” He said honestly. He was just going to leave out what it was about.

Liam nodded understanding, then he went back to punching the bag and started to talk to Louis as Niall and Jarvis worked on some bench press ups.

Soon enough, Paul came in and told the boys to go get cleaned up best they could before heading to hair and makeup for soundcheck that was in a half hour.

Liam looked around the room for Niall and saw him standing from after finishing his last press up, he swallowed as he saw Niall’s sweaty body. The image only made the desire he had for the body more intense as he couldn’t help but picture him looking that way after a long night of them fucking.

His thoughts were broken by Niall taking his hand, “Liam? You good?” He asked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah..Sorry, lost in thought.” He replied honestly, he had been lost in thought about his thoughts of Niall, which wasn’t anything new, but he couldn’t let Niall know that.

“You two coming or what?” Louis asked from the doorway. “Don’t make me walk all the way back alone. I’ll be lonely.” He fake pouted.

Niall laughed, “We’re coming.” He said as he pulled Liam towards the door with him.

The boys dried themselves off best they could once they got into the changing room to change into some less sweaty clothes.

They changed into dry clothes, Liam and Niall only breaking apart to put an arm through a shirt sleeve. Liam let go of Niall’s hand to change into a new pair of jeans earning a sound of discomfort from Niall making Liam’s heart fall a little.

“I’m sorry.” Liam said softly, as he quickly did up his jeans and took Niall’s hand back in his.

Niall nodded, “You were just changing...I don’t know why I even made that sound.” He mumbled a little.

Liam pulled him into a hug, “You're still dealing with things and that’s okay, everyone deals with things differently and heals differently.”

“Thanks.” Niall whispered as he pulled back from the hug. “I have to change into some shorts, don’t leave yet.”

Liam nodded, “Of course not...Whatever you want, I’ll do.” He said as he ran his fingers through Niall’s hair a little bit, making him smile.

When Niall finished they walked together to hair and makeup where Louis was fussing over Lux while Harry was getting finished.

Zayn came in behind Liam and Niall. They noticed Louis whisper to Lux and suddenly she shouted, "Hi Zaynie Boo!"

Everyone but Zayn cracked up, even Lou.

"Tomlinson, I know where you sleep at night!" Zayn warned.

"Next to me!" Harry beamed.

"It's so nice to see you all teasing and having fun with each other again." Lou smiled.

"Who's having fun?" Zayn asked taking Lux from Louis.

"Poor Zaynie, too big a man to admit he loves his new nickname." Liam teased more.

"I hate all of you." Zayn shook his head trying not to smile.

"Not nice." Lux wagged her finger at Zayn.

"That's my girl!" Harry proudly said standing up and taking her.

She instantly cuddled into him.

"The only girl I'm okay sharing you with." Louis smiled lovingly at the pair.

Harry smiled back. He spent every second he could with Lux until he had to hand her off for soundcheck. He had missed her greatly and being around her again was just helping him feel even better.

Soundcheck was really nice. The music sounded good. The fans seemed to be able to feel the boys getting back to normal.

"Harry, what's been the best part about today so far?" The fan he called on asked.

He smiled from ear to ear making the girls nearly coo over him, "I've spent nearly all day with Lux, first time seeing her since we were kidnapped. I guess that means my whole day has been best part."

All the girls said awe and commented about how cute that was.

"You're up, Zaynie Boo." Harry smiled.

"Shut up, Styles." He played making the fans laugh.

He chose a fan to ask him a question and listened.

"Have you seen Perrie since being kidnapped?"

He glanced down for a moment knowing he had to lie, "Yes, just only very briefly. Things have been pretty crazy for the lads and I and her aswell."

"My turn!" Niall popped helping to take the conversation away from Perrie.

"How about you? What would like to know?" He pointed to girl in the front row.

"I've noticed you and Liam hold hands a lot now, which is totally adorable but I was wondering what that's all about?" She asked him.

Niall felt his chest tighten a little as he coughed some, "Well, erhm..." He looked at Liam desperately needing help.

“When we were first taken, we were all put into different rooms and slowly all brought together into the room I was in. Niall was the first one brought in and he was a mess, but I was hung from the ceiling and all I could was just talk to him, to try and keep him from slipping completely away. Eventually, the pipe or whatever it was that they used to string me up there broke and it was just the two of us for awhile, we didn’t even know that any of the other boys were there. So, we cuddled and I tried my best to make him feel better because even though the room was bigger than the closet he was stuck in, it was still small enough to freak him out. After a while, the men that took us would always break us apart when they saw us cuddling so we settled for holding hands but they always kicked them apart. We may seem normal on the outside, we may seem better, we may look better, but we’re still healing and trying to find a way to fully heal ourselves. I guess Niall and I always holding hands is just our way of trying to overcome what we went through and it’s our way of helping each other through it the hardest part of healing.” Liam explained as the other boys nodded in agreement and Niall bit his lip, trying not to cry.

“That was very well said, Liam. I’m impressed.” Louis teased a little wanting to ease the sudden heaviness in the room.

“Thanks.” He said as Niall reached for his hand and Liam quickly took it, giving it a quick squeeze before dropping it and asking for a different question for Niall since he ended up answering it for him.

Niall picked another girl who asked him, “I was wondering what your favourite song from The Script was and why?”

“Mmm that’s a very hard question, the script has so many good songs…” Niall replied as he thought.

“You really like Man Who Can’t Be Moved.” Louis reminded him.

“Oh yeah, yeah...That’s probably my favourite or Hall Of Fame because...I don’t know, it’s a good tune.” He smiled.

“Good choice.” Harry smiled.

Paul then instructed the fans about the meet and greet while the boys went to the room backstage to get ready for it.

As they stood up though, Niall went straight for Liam’s hand causing the fans to aww and making the boys laugh a little.

When they taken to the room the meet and greet was in, Niall pulled Liam into a hug, “Thank you.” He whispered holding him tightly.

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall, “Anytime, Nialler.” He said looking down at the boy in his arms and feeling a strong urge to kiss him. Maybe, a small kiss on the top of the head could work? He wouldn’t freak over that. Liam placed a quick kiss to the top of Niall’s head and pulled back a little, “Was what I said okay? I wasn’t sure how much you wanted to share.”

“It was perfect.” Niall smiled.

They turned to find Louis and Harry making out a little, “Seriously? If Paul catches you, he’ll be pissed off.” Liam shook his head.

“I tried that already, they’re not listening.” Zayn told him.

“Louis! Harry!” Paul’s voice silenced the room as the two broke apart.

“Sorry.” The two boys mumbled.

“I don’t have a problem with the two of you, but you make my job harder sometimes.” Paul complained a little.

“We’re sorry.” Louis said.

“Right now move away from each other.” Paul instructed.

Louis walked over to Liam’s other side as Harry stood by Zayn

“Better, I’ll start sending the fans in.” Paul said then left.

After the meet and greet it was time to eat and then get ready for the concert while a camera crew took some footage to use for 1D Day then it was time for the actual concert.

It went very well. Liam was really feeling good and at some point during the twitter questions had the fans cheering for coco pops and going to the toilet. Niall had everyone laughing soon after when he said he was afraid of kangaroos.

After the show they all came off stage feeling great. Even Zayn felt good despite getting called Zaynie Boo multiple times by the lads. It was becoming a thing and the fans absolutely loved it so Zayn figured he couldn't complain too much.

After saying goodnight to Lux they all piled in the van and begun their journey back to the hotel.

"So, Harry, I know you said you were cool with Liam and I going surfing but how would you feel about going out golfing with Niall while we do that?" Louis asked.

"Is this because you still feel funny about leaving me alone?" Harry asked.

"You really are going out with Tommo?" Niall whispered from where they sat behind them.

Liam nodded.

"I don't wanna be alone." Niall said loudly.

Louis looked to Harry, silently asking him to please not make a big deal out of Louis' over protectiveness and just hang out with Niall.

Harry nodded, "You don't have to be alone, Nialler. We'll do something."

Niall hated that he couldn't be with Liam but he partly understood and told Harry, "Thanks." Harry was far better than being alone.

"What exactly is it we are supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"We know you two had fun mini golfing." Liam offered.

"Yeah but if we're gonna golf I'd rather do the real thing." Niall shook his head.

"I agree." Harry nodded. "Can we do that Paul?" He asked.

"Do I get to sleep in?" Zayn interrupted.

"Zayn, you may sleep in." Paul replied.

"...and us?" Niall asked.

"I'll start working on the details now." Paul said pulling out his phone.

Niall just looked, almost uncomfortably at Liam.

Liam just put an arm around him, trying to make him feel better. He felt awful for doing this to him.

When they got back to the hotel everyone split off except for Niall and Liam.

"You alright?" Liam asked hugging him in the hall between their rooms.

"I have to be at this point." Niall whispered.

"Niall, I'm sorry. I couldn't bare to see Louis have to spend time with Eleanor. He and Harry are finally back to normal, for the most part." Liam hoped he understand.

"I get that. I do. It was nice of you to offer. I just don't think I'm gonna feel safe. Harry isn't you. I want to be with you." Niall pulled away.

"We'll be together when I'm done, okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, sure, Li. Night." He sounded utterly defeated as he walked into his room.

Liam stood there, feeling like shit but the time away was supposed to be good for them right?

He shook his head as he walked towards his room.

When Niall walked straight into the bathroom, got ready for bed as he stripped himself to his boxers, and took his pills then walked over to his bed where he collapsed.

He pulled the covers over him, he felt unsafe when Liam wasn’t around, hell, he could barely sleep without Liam, how was he going to survive a morning or however long golfing and surfing took. He didn’t want to think about it.

He rolled to his side, and tried to sleep but thoughts of the next day kept running through his mind, was he even going to be able to see Liam before he left? Would they even be able to eat together before they left? He didn’t know how he was going to handle being away from Liam so long when nights were the hardest to get through.

He tried to sleep but tears burned his eyes and the more he thought about tomorrow, the more upset he got.

Fuck it. Niall thought as he jumped out of bed. He grabbed his hotel key then he left his room.

He walked across to Liam’s and knocked on the door a few times, a moment later, Liam opened the door, standing in just his boxers and Niall threw himself into his arms as he began to cry a little. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t even have the comfort of knowing that he’d be able to be with Liam all day the following day.

“Hey...It’s okay.” Liam said rubbing the boy’s bare back.

“Please let sleep here with you tonight.” He said his voice shaky and a few tears falling.

“Of course, you really don’t need to ask…C’mon.” Liam said as he pulled the boy further into the room with him and closed the door.

“I was about to sleep anyways.” Liam said as he tried to move to hold Niall’s hand, but Niall just held him tighter.

“We can cuddle once we’re inside the sheets, alright? I was just gonna hold your hand while we get into the bed.” Liam told him.

Niall sniffed a little, “Alright.”

Liam pulled back from the hug and took Niall’s hand as they crawled into the bed, “Am I going to see you before soundcheck tomorrow?” Niall asked quietly handing Liam his hotel key that was still in his hand. Liam took the key and placed it on the table beside him.

“Yeah, I mean, you're sleeping here right?” Liam smirked a little and pulled the sheets up to them.

Niall just looked at Liam who frowned realizing his joke went over the lads head, “We’ll be surfing until like a couple hours before soundcheck.” He replied as he let his fingers find their way to Niall’s hair.

“Will you eat with me in the morning or will you be gone?” He asked.

“You don’t surf on a full stomach but I will sit with you and hold your hand as you eat. I’m sure Louis wants some time with Harry in the morning before we leave too.” Liam smiled down him.

Niall nodded as he rested his head on Liam’s chest, and his free hand find Liam’s free hand.

“I don’t want tomorrow to come.” He complained snuggling as close as he could to Liam.

“You’ll be fine. You have Harry and you two love to golf together. Besides, the Narry shippers have been a little broken hearted lately. It’s about time you cheer them up.” Liam said so seriously that Niall burst out laughing at him.

Liam grinned, he loved the sound of Niall laughing, “It’ll be fine. You know what? I’ll tell Paul to go with you guys and to send the other guys with me and Louis. Does that make you feel any better?” He asked.

Niall was quiet for a few minutes and Liam had thought he had fallen asleep but finally he said, “Maybe a little.”

“Good, I’ll tell him in the morning. Now try and get some rest, we have a show tomorrow night.” Liam told him.

Niall sighed as he snuggled into as close to Liam as humanly possibly but Liam could still sense the worry and tense in Niall’s body.

He removed his hand from Niall’s blonde locks to his back and gently rubbed his back in an effort to help release some of the anxiety. “Mmm, that feels really nice.” Niall mumbled a little.

“Good, sleep now, please.” He whispered kissing the top of Niall’s head quickly.

“Night.” Niall mumbled.

“Night.” Liam said softly as he continued rubbing the boys back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma say this early before we get the all "ignoring Zayn" "He doesn't have a part" "All niam and larry"
> 
> Yes, we're aware that we could've done better with Zayn, but Discovery is all about Niall and his healing. It's how Liam helped him through it. It's how they're relationship changed through discovering themselves in a new way. We have our Larry moments and times yes, all the boys are in it, but it's Niall/Niam centric.
> 
> The next story, after this one, Ecstasy focuses A LOT more on Zayn, so all you Zaynie people, just hang on a bit longer!
> 
> xxx

Chapter 3

The next morning Liam woke up from Paul texting him. At this point he didn't even have to look to know.

He looked down at the warm body he held tight as he laid on his back. The boys front pressed into his side. One of the lads arms draped over his waist and his head resting upon his chest.

It was the same as yesterday only, this time Liam was like Niall, only wearing boxers. He could feel Niall's flesh, almost all of it pressed against his own. He loved the way it felt. He wished it never had to end.

He laid there, trying to understand where this feeling had come from. He knew when it struck him but he didn't know why. Niall had always been his brother. He had never seen him as more, even after catching him wanking several times. Then one random day, or so it felt, he caught him having a wank and everything changed.

Now, lying here holding Niall all he could want was for this moment to never ever end. For Niall to wake up and look at him and ask for a kiss. For him to be able to give him that love and so much more. For neither of them to have to split apart.

He couldn't have that though. He'd probably never have the kiss he wanted or the display of love he dreamt of. He couldn't even prevent them having to separate and the more he thought about it all, the more it hurt.

"Ni- Niall?" He managed to get out. He had to force himself. If he didn't wake the Irish lad now he never would.

Niall stretched against Liam before snuggling back into him deeply.

"Come on Nialler. We have to get up." The words almost literally tasted bitter coming out. The lad had showed up at his door crying last night, the last thing he wanted now was to hurt him further.

"Please don't." He mumbled holding onto Liam tighter.

Liam stroked his back, "I'm sorry, mate." It came out as a whisper as a stinging sensation filled the corners of his eyes.

"Liam..." He softly said, the bigger lad feeling the Irish breath on his bare chest.

"Niall, you're gonna make me cry." Liam whispered giving him an extra squeeze.

"Sorry, this is just hard." Niall confessed and slowly pulled away. He sat with his feet over the side if the bed.

"I know, but we'll be together after. I promise." Liam encouraged moving to sit up.

"I feel like some damn child that doesn't want his mummy to drop him off at school. I don't know how you stand to even be around me. Half the time I don't even like being around me." He grumbled.

"Niall, stop talking like that." His voice was harder yet somehow still gentle. "You are one of thee most important people in my life. I love being here for you; helping you. I understand you not acting yourself. You were fucking raped for Christ sake. The way you’re acting is normal.  It doesn't bother me; not even for a second."

"I'm just ready to be better. I hate that it's taking so long and that each step to getting better is so painful." Niall shook his head some.

"You are going to better, Niall. You just have to be willing to push yourself a little. Harry is going to be beside you. I'm going to make sure Paul is right behind you. You aren't going to fall. They won't let you. When it's all done you can come right back to me and we'll celebrate how brave you were." Liam rubbed his shoulder now.

"Can we celebrate with cookies?" Niall grinned.

Liam just laughed a bit but nodded, "Yeah, I’ll have someone get us some cookies."

"Okay, deal." Niall smiled finally.

"Wanna borrow some sweats so you can go back to your room? It was late enough last night no one was in the hall but I'm sure people will be now. May not look good if you leave my room wearing only your boxers." Liam inwardly smiled at the thought of people assuming naughty things.

"Right, smart thinking. I'll have to hold them up though. You're bigger than me." Niall told him as he grabbed his key to his room from the table.

"Over there." Liam pointed to his luggage. "Take your pick." He'd already pushed his lustful thoughts too far this morning. He wouldn't allow himself to go further with them even though the sight of Niall in his sweats would be such a temptation.

"Thanks for everything Li. I dunno what'd I do without ya." Niall smiled at him then placed the key in his mouth while he pulled up a pair of grey sweats and tied the strings together.

"Walk the hotel hall nearly naked." Liam teased to keep his feelings at bay.

"Right! I'll catch ya in a little bit." Niall smiled giving him a quick hug and then left.

A thought quickly entered Liam’s mind as he gently grabbed Niall’s hand, who turned and smiled at him, “Don’t want me to go yet?” He smirked a little.

Liam chuckled, “Well...I do have to get ready and you should too...but I had a thought.” He said as he lead Niall over to another table in the room.

He picked up the second room key he had gotten, “Hotels give you two keys all the time...and just...here.” Liam said handing Niall his key.

“If you ever need me at any time, just come on in. I promise I won’t get upset with you if you use it. I want you to use it if you can’t sleep or you need me for anything.” Liam offered.

Niall took it as he grinned, “Thank you.” He hugged Liam and left.

Liam walked over to his bed, fell back on it as he ran his hands over his face, he wanted Niall to get better but at the same time, a small part of him selfishly wanted him to stay the same so he would always need him and always need naps and cuddles with him. He knew even when Niall went back to normal they could cuddle but it wouldn’t be like it was now and he enjoyed the time he spent with Niall, the way he did now. He knew it was stupid, mean and really selfish of him to wish that sometimes, but he couldn’t help it. He quickly made himself snap out of his thoughts as he quickly took a shower and got ready for the day.

He slipped on his shoes and opened the door and saw Niall, he smiled, “You could’ve came in...That’s why I gave you the second key.”

Niall nodded, “I know, but I didn’t wanna walk in on you getting dressed...So I figured I’d just wait out here.” He half smiled.

Liam half laughed, “You could’ve knocked first, then I’d tell you if I was naked or not.”

Niall laughed, “Yeah, I’ll remember that next time...Paul said that Harry and I could eat here at the hotel today since we’re leaving right after breakfast.” He said as he took Liam’s hand.

“Let’s go. Louis and Harry are waiting. Harry didn’t want to eat without Niall.” Paul said as they began to walk down the hallway.

“Hey Paul, think you can go with Niall and Harry golfing today and the others go with Louis and me.” He asked.

“I had plans to take you boys surfing, it’s a popular beach. It’ll be crowded.” Paul replied.

“Yeah, but that’s nothing that no one can take care of right? It’ll make Niall feel better.” Liam said as they walked into a large conference room where the hotel was serving Harry and Niall breakfast.

Paul nodded, “Yeah, I’ll switch it around.” He’d help the boys heal any way he could.

“Thank you.” Niall said smiling.

“What took ya’s?” Louis teased from his seat beside Harry.

Paul raised an eyebrow, “You two got here two minutes before they did. Don’t even try to go there, Lou.”

Liam laughed as he sat down beside Niall, “Oh and Paul…”

“Yes, Liam?” He asked.

“Can we get cookies for later? Like when we’re back from surfing and golfing.” He asked.

“Sure...What kind? Or any kind?” Paul asked.

Liam looked towards Niall, “Mmm...Can’t go wrong with chocolate chip.” Niall replied.

“I’ll send someone out to get it.” Paul said. “I have a few phone calls to make, I’ll be in the hallway. Don’t break anything.” He warned as he left.

“What makes you think we’ll break anything?” Louis called after him.

“What’s with the cookies?” Harry asked.

“If I actually go golfing...then I get cookies.” Niall grinned.

Louis laughed loudly, “You’re bribing him now?”

“It’s not a bribe! Not really…” Liam argued. He wanted to say for ‘being brave’ but then he worried about how that may actually sound saying it out loud to others besides him and Niall.

“What do you mean IF you go golfing today? You’re going even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.” Harry said taking a bite of his food.

“That’s not very nice.” Niall grumbled a little.

“He didn’t mean it literally, Niall.” Louis told him.

Niall nodded, “I know.”

The boys chatted for awhile longer until it was time to say goodbye.

“It’s not too late to back out now.” Niall whispered to Liam as they reached the doors out to the hallway.

“I know, but it’ll be nice to go surfing again…and Louis’ been through so much shit lately, I don’t want him to suffer with management flying Eleanor in.” Liam said as he ran a hand through Niall’s hair.

“I know but still…” Niall whined a little.

“You can do this, I know you can.” Liam smiled down at him.

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam as he hugged him tightly, “I don’t want to feel scared.”

“I know...You can text me and I promise once I’m out of the water, I’ll text you back and I’ll also tell you when we’re on our way back.” Liam told him.

Niall nodded as he reluctantly let go of Liam as Liam gave him a quick kiss to his forehead.

“You have Harry and Paul and shit ton of security. You’ll be fine, you’ll be having so much fun you won’t even feel scared or anxious and we’ll be back before you know it.” Liam told him.

Niall nodded again as Louis grabbed ahold of Liam, “Let’s go.” He said pulling him out the door as Harry wrapped an arm over Niall’s shoulders.

“It’ll be fine, Ni. I promise.” Harry said softly as Niall nodded once again and tried not to cry.

As Louis and Liam walked out into the hallway, “Thank you, Liam going out with me for today. I could tell how hard it was on Niall for him to let you go like that.” Louis told him.

Liam nodded but didn’t say anything. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

The boys headed back to their rooms, where they changed into their wetsuits, and left for the beach.

The two chatted a little on the way to the beach. It helped take Liam's mind off the aching he was feeling.

When they arrived, after getting through the crowd of fans, they jumped out into the water, Louis smiled instantly, "God, I've missed this."

"Yeah, looks like the water is perfect." Liam nodded.

Harry and Niall’s car ride was a bit different as Harry kept his arm around Niall during their ride. It helped a little but he still wanted Liam.

"Alright lads." Paul told them once arriving at the private country club.

Niall seemed to look around before stepping out of the van. He felt like someone, anyone could be watching.

"It's okay, Niall." Harry tried to assure.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help feeling like someone is watching, waiting for a chance to take me again."

Harry nodded, "I understand. It's gonna be alright though. No one is here. No one is going to take you."

Niall swallowed hard, "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

After riding out a few waves, Louis and Liam found a calm place in the water where they just sat and chatted for awhile. It was more of Louis talking and Liam listening though.

“Liam...Are you okay?” Louis suddenly asked sensing that Liam wasn’t even listening to him, which was out of character for the guy, even after all they’d been through.

“Mmm?” Liam said not really listening. He missed Niall, it felt odd to not have him around him or attached to him, it felt like hell being away from him like this.

“Mate, are you okay?” Louis asked.

Liam shrugged, “I miss him.” He said quietly.

“Him? Oh, Niall...Yeah, that’s understandable, you two have been inseparable these last few weeks.” Louis said.

Liam shook his head, “It’s more than that…Like it hurts to be without him.”

Louis raised his eyebrows’ he had been getting a little suspicious of Liam and Niall, but he thought it was over thinking all of it.

Louis thought for a moment as he tried to word what he wanted to say carefully, “Liam...When you're with Niall do all your problems go away and it they feel meaningless? Like...Do you feel better with him, but not in the most typical...friendship...type of way?” He tried to ask, he didn’t want Liam to get upset with if he was wrong.

“If you're trying to ask me if I have feelings for Niall and if those feelings are more than just friendship and brotherly...then yeah.” Liam nodded.

“Well that explains a lot.” Louis nodded.

“How so?” Liam asked.

“At first I thought it was just like how you explained in soundcheck yesterday, but I don’t know...I guess I first noticed at the hospital. The way you helped him with his every need, you went beyond friendship and brotherly. I noticed the pain in your eyes when he let go of you, when he wasn’t near you...” He trailed off not sure where he was going with this.

Liam nodded but didn’t say anything.

“How long have you felt this way?” Louis asked.

“A while…” Liam replied.

“Define a while.” Louis said.

“I don’t know...three or four weeks now.” Liam replied.

“Is he the reason you and Zayn broke up?” Louis asked.

“Yes and no...We had sex a couple of times and it was great, but there just wasn’t any love there, no romantic love at least.” Liam replied.

“And?” Louis asked.

“And...I don’t know, maybe it’s partly because I’m crushing on Niall since he was all I could picture during sex.” Liam replied.

Louis nodded, “Does Niall know yet?”

Liam shook his head, “No, and you can’t tell him!" Liam paused looking away letting everything sink in. "Oh god...You can’t tell Zayn, please, Lou.” He begged.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone.” Louis gave him a smile.

“Thank you.” Liam smiled back.

“Now enough talking...See that wave over there? I’ll race you for it.” Louis grinned.

“You’re on.” Liam grinned as they both raced towards the wave.

Meanwhile back at the country club, every time Niall made a good shot, he made sure to text Liam and let him know about it. He knew that Liam wouldn’t read the messages until later but it helped a little, texting him every time he did made a good shot.

“Who do you keep texting?” Harry asked taking a few practice swings.

“Liam. I know he won’t be able to see them anytime soon, but it helps to text him.” Niall explained.

Harry took a shot, “Alright, we’ve got like thirteen more holes before we’re done and I promise I’ll let you win if you stop looking like kicked puppy.”

Niall looked down, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to...I just...I don’t feel safe when I’m not with him.”

"I get that Niall. At some point you have to at least start trusting the rest of us though." Harry wasn't trying to sound so mean.

"I know. I'm just not ready." He tried to be honest as he nodded his head in agreement.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. He felt slightly frustrated. "Nialler, you and I went through some of the same things. I of all people understand you being scared. I think it's just hard for me to understand why you're so attached to Liam because he's just your friend. Louis is my boyfriend and I can handle this. You, well, you look like you're barely getting by. It doesn't make sense in my head."

Niall took a deep breath, "I don't know how to explain it. I don't understand it myself. I just know that he makes me feel safe. When I'm with him, it's like nothing bad can happen; no one bad can touch me."

"And... You're sure you two are just... Friends." Harry almost held his breath.

"Yes, Harry! I'm positive! I like females! I love females!" Niall became defensive.

"I was just checking. I know your straight. I didn't mean to offend you." He paused and ruffled his hair. "Can we please just forget this conversation ever took place?"

"I'd love that." Niall nodded. "And by the way, I don't need you to let me win."

"We'll see about that." Harry nodded boastfully.

By the time Liam and Louis came out of the water they were totally waterlogged.

"So, we can for sure call it a crush then?" Louis asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Half the time I feel like I'm just sick the other half I wonder if it's just lust. Then there are times where I think it's just those god damn kidnappers still fucking with me." He said as their security caught up with them. "When I figure it out I'll let you know."

Louis laughed, "Right." He said as their security rushed them to the car.

Liam picked up his cell, from the seat and sighed, "My god, over twenty texts all from Niall."

Before Louis could respond Preston spoke from the front, “Boys, we’re going to drop you off somewhere to get changed out of your wetsuits, and then head to the hotel so you can shower, then we’ll head to the arena.”

They boys acknowledged Preston with a mumble as Liam went through all his texts from Niall and Louis waited to hear about them. He was curious about the messages, twenty texts in one day is a lot no matter the time apart.

“It’s mainly about golfing. Every time he scored or did well, he sent a text about it then the others are just him saying how he doesn’t feel safe.” Liam explained when he was done reading all of them.

“Wow.” Louis said, it was all he could say. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I mean, I told him he could text me and I’d reply later...but I didn’t expect over twenty…” Liam said still feeling surprised.

Louis nodded as Liam sent to work on replying to Niall, he told him that they were going to change, go back to the hotel for a quick shower then head to the arena.

Less than a minute later, Liam got a reply from Niall saying that they were almost done golfing and were heading straight to the arena afterwards and to let him know when he was on his way.

“Everything okay?” Louis asked feeling slightly worried by the quick reply Liam had gotten.

“Yeah, they’re almost done with golfing...then they’ll be at the arena.” Liam replied.

“Oh good...He replied so quickly, I almost worried something was wrong.” Louis said sighing.

“Oh, they’re fine. They’re having fun, Niall mentioned that Harry said he was going to let him win and there’s one very long text complaining about that comment.” Liam laughed as he gave Louis his phone.

Louis smiled and shook his head after reading the text, “I vote Harry wins, I think he plays more than Niall does, but we’ll see.”

Liam nodded but didn’t say anything. He really missed Niall, they had only been apart for a few hours, only a morning but it felt so much longer than that.

Louis wanted to say something but he couldn’t, not with security around.

The boys were dropped off someplace to change out of their wetsuits and then taken back to the hotel, where they had their showers.

When Liam picked up his phone, he saw ten new messages from Niall, wanting to know what he was doing and how much longer he’d be.

He quickly sent off a text saying he just finished his shower and should be there soon. He made sure to mention that he’d text him again once they got to the car.

Liam quickly got ready and walked out of his room, meeting Louis in the hallway who was playing around with their security and giving them hard time.

He smiled and shook his head. “Can we go now?” He asked.

“Well, someone’s anxious to get back.” Louis said throwing an arm over Liam’s neck.

“Just a little.” Liam gave Louis a slight begging look.

“Let’s go then!” Louis smiled as their security nodded.

When they eventually got to the car, Liam sent off another text to Niall explaining that they were just leaving the hotel, and should be there soon.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Zayn and Harry were going crazy trying to keep Niall from going crazy.

“Niall, if you keep pacing like that you’re going to burn a hole in the floor.” Zayn from his spot on the sofa.

“I don’t care.” Niall said as he continued his pacing.

Harry walked over to Niall and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Niall...I know you miss him and you feel unsafe and quite possibly a little crazy...but seriously, your pacing is making me dizzy. Just sit down...Why don’t you come play with Lux and I for a bit until he gets here?”

“That’s a good idea.” Zayn agreed. “He did say he was on his way.”

Niall sighed as he sat down, he didn’t feel like doing anything.

“I’ll take that as a no then...but seriously just do something else to take your mind off it.” Harry told him.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know...Go find Luke or Ashton or one of the other lads, I’m sure they’d be more than happy to entertain you.” Harry suggested.

“Wanna play indoor football? We can track down an empty room.” Zayn suggested.

“Not really.” He said as he looked at his phone. “He said it wouldn’t be long, the hotel is close to the arena...Why is it taking so long?” He sighed.

Zayn moved closer to Niall and wrapped an arm around him, “Everything will be okay. He’s on his way, just focus on that.” He tried to comfort.

Niall nodded but didn’t say anything.

He tried playing games on his phone or tweeting but he’d get frustrated with it too quickly and eventually settled for staring at the floor with Zayn’s arm around him.

A few minutes later, they saw Liam and Louis walk into the room, laughing about something.

Niall’s head shot up and grinned when he saw Liam, he stood up, letting Zayn’s arm fall off him as he ran towards him.

He threw his arms around Liam and held onto tightly as his body pressed against Liam’s closely, and Liam instantly wrapped his arms around Niall.

“I missed you so much.” He said softly near tears.

“I missed you too, Nialler.” He said. “Everything’s fine now.” He rubbed Niall’s back gently.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine now.” He smiled as he held on a bit tighter to Liam.

He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder as Liam continued to rub his back.

After a few minutes passed, Niall was still hanging onto Liam, he hadn’t even moved, neither of them had.

Louis just watched as he smirked a little, It’s a crush, for sure. He thought then said, “You two gonna break apart anytime soon or just stand there like that until show time?”

Niall ignored him but Liam laughed a little, “I don’t know. Whenever he decides to let go, I guess.”

Niall looked at Liam ready to ask if he wanted him to let go but Liam spoke first, “You can let go whenever you want to, alright?”

Niall nodded as he rested his head back on Liam’s shoulder.

"So Liam, he actually did go golfing. Does that mean he gets those cookies?" Harry asked.

Liam looked down at Niall who smiled slightly.

"Chocolate chip right?" Niall double checked.

Liam nodded and Niall pulled away but kept a hold of his hand tightly.

"Paul, where's those cookies?" Liam asked.

"Uh, hang on." Paul walked off to track down the cookies and Harry took the chance to kiss Louis quickly.

"Who won?" Louis asked him.

"I did of course." Harry grinned.

"Not by much!" Niall quickly added. Had he not been so upset he would have easily beaten Harry.

Suddenly Paul came back into the room, "One package of cookies." He handed it to Liam.

Niall smiled bigger.

"Thank you." Liam told him. "Need to go lay down and have rest while you eat?" Liam asked.

"No, I've actually been sleeping well." Niall looked at him. It was in fact thanks to Liam he was sleeping well. "I would like to go sit somewhere else though.”

"Let's go find a spot then." Liam told him.

"You mean you two aren't going to share?" Louis pretended to pout.

"Get your own cookies!" Niall playfully argued taking the package from Liam and pretending to hug it.

“Just give them some cookies so they won’t whine about it.” Liam laughed a bit.

Niall tore into the package and passed out one single cookie to Louis, Harry and Zayn. "There! The rest you aren't getting." He stuck out his tongue playfully and walked off with Liam.

“But caring is sharing!” Louis called after them.

“I don’t care!” Niall shouted back.

When they found a quiet room Liam sat down on a sofa and Niall sat right in his lap. He then opened the package of cookies and handed one to Liam before getting one for himself.

"I know it was hard but I'm proud of you, Nialler. You got through it." Liam smiled.

"Thanks, I had fun but it was awful being without you." Niall said taking a bite of his cookie.

"Yeah, I understand. It felt strange not having you with me." Liam nodded patting Niall's knee.

"Can we not do that again for a while?" Niall asked, mouth full of cookie.

Liam smiled, "Whatever you want. How about we just not talk about it though?" He suggested as he began to play with Niall’s hair. It had become one of his favourite things to do when he was with Niall.

Niall nodded, “I love it when you say that.” He smirked a little.

“Say what? ‘Whatever you want’? I mean it. I’ll do whatever I can to help you and I honestly don’t mind giving you whatever you want.” Liam told him.

Niall smiled as he snuggled deeper into Liam.

They stayed like that for the longest time, chatting, enjoying each other, and eating cookies until Louis came and found them. They had soundcheck to get ready for and do. The other boys had already been done, it was just Liam and Niall that was left to do.

Getting ready for soundcheck was the hardest part, the team and crew had grown used to Niall and Liam being attached at the hip and clingy with each other. They had found a way to work around each of them so the other could be in the other’s eyeline.

Today was different, Niall had gone without Liam for the whole morning and a good part of the afternoon. He had a little trouble letting go of Liam physically once they were there.

“Can’t I just sit on him while you do everything?” Niall complained a little.

Lou sighed, “If you really want to and if that’s the only way to get you to actually sit down, then I can work around him.”

Niall looked up at Liam with begging eyes as he simply smiled at the the boy in his arms, “I don’t have a problem with it.” He said as he gently pulled Niall behind him. He sat down on the chair, pulling Niall into his lap.

Niall was almost tempted to cuddle into Liam but knew he couldn’t. He was just happy enough that he didn’t have to let go of Liam yet.

“I know that look…” Lou warned. “If you two start cuddling, I’ll get nothing done!”

“We won’t. I promise.” Liam smiled a little as Lou went to work on getting Niall’s hair and makeup for soundcheck done.

Once Niall was finished, Lou looked at both boys again.

“I’m not moving.” Niall stated firmly.

“I guess I’ll just have work around you now…” Lou tried not to grumble. She understood that they helped each other feel better and she didn’t mind making sure she didn’t block their eyeline while getting them ready. The boys sitting together was a first time thing and it made her job a little harder; trying to work around each of them when they sat together like this. She silently prayed it wouldn’t become a thing.

It took a little longer than usual and even longer than it took to work on Niall since Liam was the one sitting down and Niall’s body blocked most of Liam. When he moved to give her a little room, it was barely enough for Lou to work on but soon enough she was done.

During soundcheck, it wasn’t that bad for Niall, when he was on stage he always felt almost like himself again. It didn’t matter if it was soundcheck or during the actual concert. It always seemed to help him a bit.

Today it was a bit different, soundcheck didn’t seem to help ease his disquietness any better, when he was singing everything felt better, when he wasn’t, he couldn’t help but just watch Liam. He just wanted to feel his touch again but he knew he had to wait and be patient which didn’t make things any easier on him.

During the meet and greets, it was a bit easier, except for when the fans would want Ziam together or Narry together which meant he had to be away from Liam and it made it that much harder to act normal. Most fans seemed to understand that Niall needed to be around Liam, so they just encouraged Niam a bit more during their photos.

After the meet and greets, they were told that their dinner was ready if they wanted to eat, so all of them went to eat and Niall wanted to sit on Liam’s lap again but wasn’t sure if he would want to if since they were eating now. Before, it was just cookies and they were alone, but this time there were crew and team members around and while he didn’t care what they thought, he wondered if Liam might.

Liam caught the look in Niall’s eyes, “Hey...Come ‘mere…” He said softly gently pulling the lad towards closer him. “What’s wrong?” He asked worried.

“I just...I like sitting on your lap...just because of all that’s gone on today really...but there’s so many other people around…” He whispered.

“And I don’t care about what other people say or think, I just care about what you say and think, if you want to sit on my lap and eat then that’s perfectly fine with me.” Liam smiled.

Niall smiled back, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded.

Niall moved to sit on Liam’s lap and Liam wrapped an arm around the the boy’s waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Truth was, he didn’t mind encouraging Niall to be close with him or sit on his lap, he really enjoyed it all and was a little selfish about it but he liked the Irish boy so much that he just couldn’t really help himself. It always took all of his self control to not do things to the boy that was always with him but when he got to hold Niall in his arms or have him in his lap, it made the self control a little easier to deal with.

It was just before the concert and everyone was getting changed for the concert, Niall really needed to use the toilet but he didn’t want to move away from Liam.

“Liam?” Niall whispered.

“Yeah?” Liam whispered back pulling the boy into his arms, to make it easier for them to talk quietly.

“I really uhm…” He hadn’t asked Liam this before, not since his hands were a total shaking mess that he couldn’t even button up his own trousers. “need to...go...erm...wee.” And I can’t let go of you yet so please come with me? He added in his head. He never needed Liam to come with him to the loo, he’d always go to the toilet and then go straight back to Liam’s waiting arms.

He opened his mouth to try and say it all out loud, but Liam cut him off, “I’ll go with you inside if you want me to.” He whispered as Niall let out a soft relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

Liam just smiled as they walked into the loo together, Niall let go of Liam’s hand as he went into the stall and Liam stood outside the stall and waited.

“Liam! Come to the door a minute.” He heard Louis call from the room.

He went over to the loo doors, and opened it a little, only to get things thrown at him by Louis and Zayn, so he quickly closed the doors as he heard them laugh at him, and went back over to wait outside Niall’s stall.

He knew that Louis was just being himself, and that both boys were partly showing off for the backstage music video they were making for 1D Day.

When Niall finished, he went to wash his hands as Liam made sure to keep a hand on Niall’s back for some comfort.

The actual concert was a little bit easier on Niall, he was fine when he sang and was fine when he was just hanging out acting like an idiot between solo’s. He felt a lot better than he did earlier but the outing today still bothered him quite a bit so he made sure to stay within close range of Liam.

Niall was busy with his guitar since the boys were singing Rock Me next, and he normally blocked out other sounds to concentrate on his tuning his guitar correctly until he heard Liam call his name and he shot his head up with his pick between his lips.

“Niall…” Liam said coming over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Niall felt his body relax against Liam’s touch as he looked up at him.

“There’s a sign over that says ‘Niam is the BEST’ with a bunch of cute pictures.” He said pointing it out.

It took Niall a minute but he found it and nodded again.

“I think Niam’s the best ever, do you agree?” He asked as he took the pick from Niall’s mouth.

Niall nodded again, “Yeah, yeah..I agree. Niam’s definitely the best.” He said into his head mic while grinning up at Liam causing all the girls to scream louder.

“Glad to hear it.” Liam smiled and gave Niall a quick kiss on the cheek, he placed the pick back between Niall’s lips, driving the girls to go even wilder. He then ran over towards Zayn to point out a Ziam poster he had spotted.

When the concert was over the only thing Niall cared about was being with Liam again. He changed as quickly as he could and went straight to him. Once he finished changing he held Liam until it was time to go.

In the van Louis and Harry were hanging all over each other and Liam was chatting with Zayn about something while holding onto Niall tightly.

When they arrived at the hotel Harry rushed to get his room but Louis made it a point to hang back and tell Niall that he was welcome in their room if he needed it. He also patted Liam's shoulder, letting Liam know he was there for him too.

"Later losers!" Zayn teased passing by them and walking off with Louis.

"Liam..." Niall whispered as they walked towards his room.

"You don't have to ask Niall. When are you gonna get that?" Liam smiled.

Niall nodded, "Thanks, I just need to be close to you."

"I understand. I missed you a lot today so I wouldn't mind a little Niam cuddle."

"Can I get my own clothes this time though? Your sweats were huge on me." Niall laughed unlocking his room door.

Liam laughed now too, "Yeah, it was a bit cute though. You looked so tiny."

"Fuck off." Niall joked back.

Liam laughed and watched as Niall grabbed some sweats and a pair of fresh socks. He then took his medicine and grabbed his phone charger.

"Okay, I'm ready." Niall gave him a smile.

Liam just took his hand and walked out if the hotel room and lead him to his own room. Niall instantly stripped out of his clothes, down to only his boxers and laid down.

Liam stood looking at him for a moment. He looked so perfect and beautiful yet also sexy as hell. He blinked a few times and forced himself to look away from the lad.

"Need me now or can I take a shower?" Liam asked knowing he needed cold water desperately.

Niall just looked at him. He didn't want him to take a shower. He wanted him to come and lay down and make him feel safe.

"I'm coming." Liam said walking towards him.

"I didn't say anything yet." Niall gave him an awkward look.

"I...Sorry. Just had a sudden feeling that you needed me now." Liam looked at him just as confused.

"That's what I was thinking but, I hadn't said it. That's really... Strange." Niall licked his lips.

"Sorry..." Liam said undressing slowly.

Niall shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, you can’t control your feelings. It’s strange but I suppose it makes sense, we’ve spent a lot of time together over these last couple of months, like more than usual. Between the kidnapping, then coming home and now being back out on the road again…You’ve been there with me every step of the way. I guess you just recognize the signs by now of when I really need you…” He explained looking at Liam.

Liam listened to Niall as he slowly undressed, Niall wasn’t intentionally watching him undress, they were having a conversation but still the thought of Niall watching him was almost too much for Liam. He had to use everything within him to not focus on Niall watching him undress or the way that Niall licked his lips when he had just spoken before.

He stood in front of Niall, in his boxers and he forced himself to speak and not think all the thoughts he wanted to think so badly.

Liam nodded in agreement after Niall finished his explanation, “That makes sense...I guess I can just tell now when you need me. I can feel it...It’s strange but it makes sense after everything that’s happened…” He said pulling Niall into his arms.

“I love you for everything you’ve been doing for me especially after the last few weeks.” Niall said wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

“I love you too, Nialler.” Liam smiled as he held the smaller body in his arms tighter to his. “I did really miss you today. It was really strange to not have you right there with me by my side. I do however, need to take a shower. I won’t be long, five minutes, I swear I’ll be really fast about it.” He said as he looked at the Irish boy in his arms.

“Can I time you?” Niall smirked.

Liam laughed, “If that’ll make you feel better, go ahead.” He knew Niall was only kidding but wanted to give him the reassurance that if he wasn’t going to be long.

Niall sighed as he pushed away from Liam, “Go...before I decide not to let you go.”

Liam smiled, “I’ll be fast, I promise.” He said again as he gave Niall a quick kiss on the top of his head and then ran into the loo for a quick shower.

Niall turned to plug in his phone and did the same with Liam’s for him.

Niall sighed again as he walked over to the bed and sat down cross legged, he looked down as he tried not to cry. It had been such a hard day. He had spent almost every minute by Liam side since he returned from surfing but the events of that morning still upset him and the conversation with Harry upset him a little bit too, more than he cared to admit.

Yes, they had both been raped while being held captive and even though it was by two different men, Niall had never felt the extremes Harry did to try and take his own life, he always had Liam. Liam was always there. The difference between his and Harry’s situation was that Harry could still hear and feel the prick, and he had a boyfriend. Niall never had that problem, while he may not have a girlfriend to be there for him, he had Liam, and Liam was his best friend, Liam was always there for him. They had always got on wonderfully from the day they met on X-Factor.

He wasn’t into guys and it bothered him that Harry thought that of him, he knew that a couple days ago Zayn’s comment of him waiting for ‘his love’ was just a joke but it had bothered him, and now Harry was seriously asking him if he had feelings for Liam that weren’t just friendship based. Liam was simply being the perfect man, friend and brother he could possibly be. What was so misleading about that?

“Hey.” He heard Liam say, breaking him from his thoughts. Niall stood and hugged him tightly.

Liam hugged him back tighter, but careful not to hurt the boy, since he was a little stronger, “Wanna talk about it?” He asked sensing there was something troubling the boy.

“No. I just wanna sleep.” Niall mumbled.

“Don’t you wanna shower first?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head, “Don’t wanna be away from you anymore.” He said as he fought tears.

“Let’s go sleep then okay?” He said as he gently tried to push Niall away from him, but Niall refused to let go.

“You won’t let me hold your hand as we go under the covers?” Liam gently asked rubbing his back.

Niall silently shook his head no. He didn’t mean to be difficult, he just couldn’t bear to let go of Liam, he didn’t want to feel his anxiety any longer than he really had to. He just wanted to sleep in the safety, warmth and comfort of Liam’s strong arms around him.

“Alright, I’ll just lay you down then we can cuddle and sleep, okay?” Liam said.

When he got no response, he helped Niall lay down on the bed as Niall moved his arms from around Liam’s neck to let his hands grip tightly to his muscular arms instead.

Liam moved beside him as Niall quickly rolled over and laid his head on Liam’s chest as he relaxed against his warm body, he then moved his free hand to rest on the other side of Liam’s chest as he felt his hand rub his back. He smiled, he loved having his back rubbed like that. He loved it when Liam played with his hair too but he enjoyed the back rubs more, he had to remember to make a point of telling him that he thought as he let himself relax fully against Liam as he fell asleep with him rubbing his back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TUESDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ENJOY.

Chapter 4

The next morning Paul asked Louis to wake the others while Harry went to have his therapy. Louis went to Zayn's room first knowing he was the most difficult to get up. After successfully waking him he moved on to Liam's room.

He knocked on the door and waited, it took longer then what Louis deemed normal. When the door finally opened he saw Liam and Niall holding hands wearing only their boxers.

Louis gave Liam a bit of a puzzled look before asking, "Is everything alright?"

Niall nodded, "I didn't want to be alone."

"Couldn't tell him no." Liam seemed to shrug a little.

"Right, well Paul asked me to wake you both up. We have to go after Harry's session is over." Louis wasn't sure exactly what to think but he ignored it.

"Thank you." Liam nodded.

Louis nodded, "I'm always here for you as well Nialler." He reminded him.

“I know. Thanks, Louis."

Louis gave them a smile and walked away.

"How'd you sleep?" Liam asked as they closed the door.

"Wonderfully! As I always do with you." Niall told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just awesome like that." Liam said playfully.

Niall laughed a little and let go of his hand. He walked over and slipped on his sweats and fresh socks.

"I wish you could laugh and be happy all the time." Liam told him.

"Me too. I know you don't mind but I hate having to rely on you. I'm sure I get annoying." Niall told him.

"Nah, you’re perfectly fine. I love being around you!" Liam rubbed his shoulder a little.

"Thanks Liam. I better go get ready now. You'll be in here?" He had to make sure. If he couldn't be with Liam he had at least know where to find him.

"Yep, I'll be here." He smiled.

Niall gave him a tight hug and grabbed up his things then left.

Liam just took a deep breath. He wished there was a way for him to get over his crush on Niall. He knew nothing would ever happen and so in the long run it would only be himself that would be hurt.

What was worse about the whole situation was that it was making him sexually frustrated and he had no time to even try and take care of it. Last night he couldn't even get a long enough shower to wank off.

He sighed, knowing he'd have to figure out something but being too lazy to bother with it just then. Instead of thinking on it any longer he proceeded to get dressed and ready for the day.

Only a short while later Niall came back, he started right in on talking about how hungry he was. Liam assured him that they would be eating soon.

Completely ready they both left Liam's room hand in hand and made their way to the area outside the lifts with their security to meet up with everyone else.

Zayn was already there, smiling at his phone.

"What’s with you being so happy, especially this early?" Niall asked, knowing Zayn was not usually a morning person if he had to wake up before ten am.

"Just reading tweets from fans, some of their attempts to get my attention are rather funny." He said.

Niall nodded. He knew just what Zayn ment.

"You two should get on a bit. You haven't tweeted much at all. The fans seemed rather worried about you Niall." Zayn commented.

"I know. Nialler and I have just been busy catching up on sleep." Liam told him.

"I tweeted yesterday." Niall shook his head.

"Yeah but you normally get on more then you have been recently." Liam told him.

"Good, you're all ready. I'm starved." Louis smiled walking up with Harry.

"Paul can we go now?" Niall asked fully agreeing with Louis.

"Yes, we're ready. Harry, Louis, you know the rules." Paul warned.

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry walked over and stood by Zayn.

The lift doors then opened

Niall gripped Liam's hand a bit tighter. He hated lifts more now than he did before everything happened.

"Better." Paul nodded. "Let's go."

As they rode down, Niall buried his face in Liam’s neck trying his best not to freak out as Liam just held him and rubbed his back.

“It’s going to be alright, we’re almost down.” Liam whispered as the others around them watched curiously.

“Don’t understand why we couldn’t take the stairs.” Niall mumbled but feeling relaxed in Liam’s arms as he rubbed his back for him. He wondered if Liam knew if he liked it and that’s why he kept doing it.

“Because this is easier.” Paul reminded him.

“Not for me.” He sighed as they came to a full stop.

The doors opened and Niall lifted his face from Liam’s neck, “Hey, it’s going to be fine.” Liam reassured him as they walked out. He hated now more than ever having to walk through the crowd of fans.

As everyone made their way to the van, Liam made sure to hold on to Niall’s hand with a death grip, he make sure not to hurt him but tight enough so that as they were pushed around and groped that their hands wouldn’t break apart.

Once inside the van, Louis was quick to take hold of Harry's hand again. He couldn't wait for the day where he could hold Harry's hand all the time and not get yelled at for it.

"Not too bad." Liam encouraged Niall. “You did great!”

"Yeah, the arena will be worse though." Niall told him.

"Let's not think about it then. Let's think about how good breakfast is going to taste." Liam knew food was always a safe topic.

“They better have coco puffs.” Louis said from the back.

“I’m sure they will...I don’t think they want to deal with what you put them through last time they didn’t restock.” Harry laughed but was interrupted by Niall’s phone.

Yo! How about a game of footie later? 5SOS VS 1D? - Luke

Niall smiled for a moment at the thought before remembering that One Direction was five and 5 Seconds Of Summer was only four.

And yes, you can be on our team to make it all even - Luke

Niall moved in his seat, “What do you lads think of a game of footie later with our Aussie friends?” He asked.

“I’m up for it.” Louis smiled.

“Who else is playing? There’s five of us and four of them…” Zayn asked

“I vote Josh. He’s really good at football.” Liam said.

“What about four versus four?” Niall asked.

Louis made a face, “That’s no fun. Text him back and say we’ll play when we find another player.”

“I’ll text Josh first then.” Niall said as they came up to the arena.

“No need, we’re already here.” Louis said as he switched seats with Zayn, he hated having to switch seats at the last minute that he couldn’t even be seen walking out of a damn van with Harry.

When they made their way into the arena, Louis spotted Josh.

“JOSHY!!” Louis yelled.

Josh rolled his eyes, he hated having that nickname used and he regretted ever telling Louis that.

“What?” Josh asked.

“Wanna play football with us later? I’m pretty sure Niall’s switching sides. He’s betraying us for the damn Australians and we need five each to make it fun.” Louis explained walking up to him.

“As long as it’s not during band rehearsal, sure.” He shrugged.

“Text Niall what time it is and then we’ll out figure out a time to play.” Louis said then walked to go eat with Harry.

When they walked in, he spotted Liam with Niall again, holding hands as they both ate. He understood Liam was crushing and that, that was probably the reason why he let things get this far with Niall, but when Niall healed and didn’t need to rely on him like that anymore it was going to hurt him far worse than he probably realized. He sighed, he didn’t want that to happen to Liam but he didn’t want to deny him of spending time with his crush either. It was a complicated situation that made his head hurt. It was way too early to try and think such intense and deep thoughts.

Louis took a hold of Harry’s hand, kissed it lightly as he dropped it and walked over to get some coco puffs.

He turned his head when he heard Niall’s phone go off and made his way off there.

“That Josh?” He asked.

Niall nodded, “How’d you know?”

“I told him to text you whenever the band practice was so he could play footie with us and the other boys.” Louis explained.

“It’s at eleven and Paul said our soundcheck is at three. So we can eat early and then play?” Niall suggested.

“We play then we eat.” Louis corrected him. “You especially shouldn’t play on a full stomach.” He laughed a little.

Niall sighed, “Fine.”

“Don’t act so unhappy about it. It’s just easier to not play on a full stomach, you know that.” Louis reminded him.

Niall shrugged, “I guess. I just don’t wanna miss lunch.”

“We play football, have some snacks, do soundcheck, then eat dinner...and then concert. You’ll be fine.” Louis told him.

Niall nodded, “Okay, I’ll let him know.”

“Perfect. Mind if we sit with you two?” Louis asked as he sat down, not giving them a chance to reply.

“Do we even get a choice?” Liam asked as Harry sat beside him.

“No.” Louis smiled.

When they finished eating Niall and Liam spent time playing with Lux and Harry and Louis joined in a bit later to play with her too. Zayn simply wandered around having fun chatting with people.

When it was time for band practice Liam went with Niall and watched him.He loved watching Niall; The way he moved, the way he would smile a bit, even the way he would look over and check that Liam was still there. There were some days, Niall simply didn’t go because he was too tired to function but he knew the songs and he knew how to play with the band even if he didn’t practice.

Liam did take the opportunity to tweet just a little, feeling guilty about what Zayn had said. He sent out a couple tweets, replied to a few fans, even took a very fit looking shot of Niall with his phone and tweeted it for the fans. For the most part though, he sat and watched the Irish lad he was growing so fond of.

When they finished Niall smiled at Liam and jogged over to where he was now standing, giving him a small hug.

"Ready to get that arse kicked in footie?" Liam boastfully smiled.

"Ha! I don't think so, Payno." Niall laughed as Josh joined them.

"Don't forget, we have Louis!" Liam pointed out.

"Louis just wishes he was as good as I am." Niall teases back.

"Yeah, prove it then Niall. Let's go." Josh grinned.

The three took off and met up with the others. They had already figured out that they’d place outside in the backyard of the arena.

When they broke off into their teams a little more playful trash talk took place. It was all in good fun and the lads knew it.

As the game began, the boys team started out strong despite Harry not being a very good player.

It didn’t take long for the 5SOS team to quickly catch up scoring two goals in under five minutes.

All them laughed and smiled and were having so much fun. Niall was so into the game he never even flinched if one of the other lads ended up touching him. He had gotten used to his bandmates touching him but as for the others, this was a big step.

Liam found it a little hard to concentrate. He found Niall looked amazing, laughing with sweat glistening all over his body. He also found himself feeling extremely guilty every time Zayn would come into his line of sight.

"Stop watching Horan and watch the damn ball." Louis whispered in Liam's ear towards the end of the match.

"Fuck off." Liam tried to laugh it off.

"Truth hurt?" He laughed back and jogged off.

Only a few minutes later Louis scored the final goal, winning the match for his team.

Harry and Zayn lifted him into the air best they could making Louis laugh.

"I'm so proud of you!" Liam smiled really big as Niall reached him. "Josh was all over you at the end and you never even looked uncomfortable."

Niall smiled and nodded, "You were here though, I know you'd never let him hurt me."

"I'd never let anyone hurt you ever again." Liam said looking deep into his eyes. He meant it with every fiber of his being. “And besides, it’s Josh, what harm can he actually do?”

"Thank you Liam. Means a lot." Niall smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, you can carry my plate for me since you lost." Liam grinned as he pulled away.

"In your dreams!" Niall laughed as they walked inside.

Everyone seemed to crowd into the room that was set up for them to eat in after that.

Niall didn't carry Liam's plate of snacks but he did get his drink for him.

"You didn't actually have to do anything for me. I was kidding." Liam told him.

"I know but I'm a good sport. It's just one more amazing quality I possess." Niall told him.

"Pride being another?" Zayn laughed sitting with them.

"Ha ha, Zaynie Boo." Niall rolled his eyes.

Zayn shook his head.

"What's wrong? Don't like your new nickname Zaynie boo?" Harry asked joining them also.

"You all suck! Every last one of you!" He said. He wasn't really upset and they all knew it but it still was annoying.

"I can't speak for Liam and Niall but yes, Harry definitely sucks." Louis grinned ear to ear.

Harry blushed and shook his head a bit.

"Oh hell, Liam sucks too!" Zayn snorted. “Quite good at it too, I might add.” He added as Liam felt himself blush.

"Okay, straight lad at the table!" Niall interrupted. The conversation made him uncomfortable. Normally it didn't cause the lads did it all the time but with Zayn's recent comment and Harry questioning him it just didn't feel right.

"Straight lads suck too though. Don't tell me you've never at least sucked girls breast." Zayn said.

"Guess I'm too gay to think of sucking on anything other than a dick." Harry laughed at himself.

Liam shook his head trying not to laugh too hard.

"Seriously? I'm not having this conversation." Niall said scooting a bit closer to Liam.

"So that's a yes then? You have sucked on a girl." Louis pushed.

"Yeah! I have, okay? Can we move on now?" Niall begged.

"Yeah, that's enough lads." Liam defended.

"Sorry." Harry told him.

"S'okay." He shook his head and kept eating.

Paul rushed them to hair and makeup when they were done. Soundcheck was soon.

"Not sitting on Liam's lap today?" Lou asked as Niall sat down.

"No, just don't block my view of him." Niall replied.

“Ah, so back to the usual?” Lou asked.

Niall just nodded, “Yesterday was a hard day...Today’s better.” He smiled.

Lou smiled at him, “Glad to hear that.”

Liam stood in behind Lou as she worked on Niall, he couldn’t help but stare at Niall as he took in all the finer, little details he had seemed to miss about the boy over the last three years that they had known each other.

He had never noticed the way his lights shined brighter whenever he had a guitar in his hands. He never noticed just how blue his eyes really were and how when you looked into them, you could easily find yourself lost in them. He had never noticed just how much of an amazing sound his laugh was or how amazing he looked when he genuinely smiled about something.

“Liam!” Louis called from his chair, breaking Liam from his thoughts.

Liam reluctantly turned his head away from Niall and looked at Louis, “What?” He asked.

“Come here.” Louis motioned for him to come closer.

“No…” Niall said the word coming out more harsh than he had meant it.

Liam walked over to Niall and took his hand, “You’ll be okay. Just gonna see what he wants, I’ll still be in the room and I won’t let go of you.” He told him then walked over to Louis as Liam kept his arm stretched out to keep a hold of Niall.

“If you keep staring at him with those lovesick puppy dog eyes, he’s gonna figure it out. Just try and control yourself a little.” Louis whispered.

Liam sighed, “I just look at him and I see…” He trailed off softly, not wanting to risk getting overheard.

Louis nodded, seeming to understand what Liam was getting at, “I get that but just tone it down a bit.” He whispered again.

Liam nodded as he walked back over to Niall who was standing up, “What was all the whispering about?”

Liam shrugged, “Louis being strange, the usual.” He said as sat down in the chair Niall was in.

As Lou went to work on Liam, Niall dropped Liam’s hand and moved to where Liam was standing before Louis called him away.

When Liam was finished, he pulled a slightly unhappy Niall into his arms, “Nialler…What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s ridiculous...It’s nothing.” Niall shook his head.

“You can tell me anything.” He said as he gently dragged Niall from the room and into the room beside them that was empty.

“Tell me.” He demanded but kept his voice gentle. He couldn’t find it in himself to be hard on Niall in any type way.

Niall sighed, “I just hate the way I got worked up when Louis called you over. You held my hand the whole time but I still hated that you were out of my sight. I still hated that he called you over without me, knowing that I like to keep you where I can see you.” He paused as the last words replayed in his head. “I totally didn’t mean the last part the way it sounded. You’re not something I own...I just…” Niall cut himself short and shook his head.

Liam pulled the boy into another hug as he began to rub his back, “It sounds creepy and possessive sure...But honestly, I don’t mind it. Whatever it takes and whatever you want. I know I say whatever you want all the time but I really, really mean it.”

“Thank you...I don’t know how I’d survive any of this without you.” He said as Liam stopped rubbing his back.

“Oh and another thing...I like that. When you rub my back I mean. It feels really, really nice. I also like the way you play with my hair but the back rubs are better.” He smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Liam smiled. "Come on, we have soundcheck."

Niall nodded and walked off with Liam.

Sound check ended up being the normal routine. Almost all the same songs, the fans were happy as usual. The Q&A was even better. No one asked anything sensitive, all the questions where very easy to answer.

Niall was even asked what one of his favorite things about Liam was. He smiled big, happy to have gotten such an easy question. He told the fan that his absolute favorite thing about Liam was how genuinely caring he was.

When they made their way to get ready for the meet and greet Liam made sure to tell Niall how sweet his answer was and how it meant a lot to him. Niall hugged him and told him it was truth.

The lads made it through meet and greet without a hitch. As long as he was next to Liam, Niall was able to shake hands and act pretty normal other than not offering hugs. Some of the fans used Zayn's nickname causing him to blush and the others to laugh. A few fans told Harry how much it meant to them that he shared his story about overdosing.

The second meet and greet was over Zayn rushed off to eat. He was starving. Niall and Liam weren't far behind. They weren't sure where Louis and Harry had went but everyone was sure they were probably getting a good snog in before the concert.

When they went to dress for the concert cameras were brought in to film more footage for the  1D Day music video. Harry, Liam and Niall really had a fun time with it. At some point Niall was even dancing around a bit wearing only his boxers, knee braces and a pair of sunglasses.

It was at that point Liam had to back off a bit because the sight was really turning him on. He prayed Niall would be able to part with him long tonight for him to wank off. He was starting to go crazy. He wasn’t about to pass up the chance to check Niall out, so he pretended to walk across the room while watching Niall, but forced himself to pull a confuse face so no one, besides Louis, would suspect anything.

“Smooth, Payne. Real smooth.” Louis laughed as Liam reached him.

Liam just shrugged while a smirk played on his face.

When they boys finally finished getting dressed, and the camera’s were off, it was time to go on stage. They had a lot of fun that night, but they had a lot of fun every night. They even stopped and gave a birthday shout out to Harry's dad, Des. During the twitter questions Niall and Liam ended up dancing together, the idea was for it to be a bit ballroom style. It wasn't the best of attempts and it ended up making Liam feel worse sexually.

By the end of the show he felt like screaming; that's how badly he needed a moment alone. He could only pray Niall would offer the opportunity. There was no way he would even be able to think about telling Niall no if he needed him.

He felt a bit worried and nervous the whole ride back to the hotel. Niall wasn't overly clingy in the van but he was holding his hand tightly. Liam hoped it was a good sign.

Once alone in the hall, between their rooms Niall hugged Liam tightly, "I think I'm gonna try to sleep alone tonight. See if a few nights of good sleep have helped any."

Inwardly Liam felt happy and relieved. Outwardly however he made sure Niall knew he was more than welcomed in his room if it didn't work out. "My door is open. You have a key, use it if you need it. Please come to me if you can't sleep."

"I will. Thanks Liam, you're the best." Niall smiled, finally pulling away from the hug that made him feel extremely secure. He loved how Liam's arms were able to drive away his every fear like magic but he hated that he needed the extra help. He wanted to learn how to be strong on his own but it was so hard when everything seemed so easy with Liam.

"That's what they tell me." He grinned and laughed. "Night, Nialler."

"Night Li." Niall smiled and walked away.

Liam made sure to wait till Niall was safely in his room before going into his own.

The second the door was closed however Liam wasted no time at all setting to work on relieving himself. He practically ripped his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before kicking out of his shoes. He removed his jeans next as he walked towards the bed and finally shoved off his boxers just before sitting down.

Once comfortable on the bed he wrapped a hand tightly around his growing dick and gave it a few squeezes. He let out a deep sigh of relief as he shut his eyes and purposely let Niall invade his every thought.

He imagined himself kissing down Niall's neck, sucking each tender nipple, making the Irish lad moan for him. Now fully hard he began working his hand up and down quickly as he imagined moving further down to Niall’s navel then his hip.

He moaned, maybe even a bit too loud as his cock already leaked pre-cum. "Fuck!" He hissed as he visualized sucking Niall's cock into his mouth. He could nearly taste him in his mouth as he worked faster bucking his hips upward.

He could hear in his mind, Niall moaning for him. He could hear the sounds Niall was making the day he walked in on him wanking. He could hear Niall moaning his name and visualized it was because he was begging for more.

Suddenly, and much faster than he anticipated his orgasm hit hard. It washed over him making his entire body shake as bits of cum sprayed all over him and the bed below him. He had to bite down on his bottom lip even causing it to bleed a little, to keep himself from screaming out loud from the intense pleasure.

He laid there, for the longest time panting and smiling to himself. He wasn't even interested in catching his breath. He wanted the intense feeling to last forever. He knew it was the closest he'd ever get to feeling those feelings without Niall actually there.

When he finally forced himself to move he used his boxers to wiped himself off and then tore the comforter off of the bed. He knew he should take a shower but he was far too spent at that point to care. Instead he pulled back the soft blanket and sheet that was left on the bed and cuddled up underneath them. He grabbed the pillow beside him and cuddled into it, breathing in Niall’s scent, it made him smile but it also made him miss the feeling of holding the boy in his arms however, the coolness of the sheet caressing his naked body soothed him and quickly sent him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been lazy on updates but you'll get a double chapter and probably another one this week!
> 
> So three chapters in a week should make you forgive me. ;)

Chapter 5

Niall groaned as he woke up to the sound of knocking, he had trouble keeping his eyes open, he was up off and on throughout the night. He couldn’t decide if it was because there was no Liam or if it was jet lag.

“Probably both.” He grumbled to himself as he opened the door and found Paul standing there.

“I wasn’t sure if you were here or not...No Liam last night?” He asked.

Niall shook his head, “I wanted to try it on my own since I’ve had a few good nights with him lately.”

“And how’d that work out?” Paul asked.

Niall shrugged, “It wasn’t as bad as last time I slept without him, but it was still hard to sleep.”

“Jet lag probably doesn’t help you either...but I just got a call from Carrie.” He paused as Niall raised his eyebrows. “Everything okay?” Niall asked.

Paul nodded, “She just wants you to bring Liam with you to your session on Monday. Oh and make sure you pack tonight, we’re leaving tomorrow for Melbourne.”

Niall nodded, “I will. Thanks, Paul.” He said as Paul left and he closed the door.

Niall felt nervous, Carrie had accused Niall as using Liam as a security blanket and to do without him less and less and he had been doing the exact opposite of that.

He got up, got ready for the day, then grabbed Liam’s hotel key card as well as his own and headed towards Liam’s room. He thought about knocking but it was still pretty early so there’d be no way that Liam would be up yet.

Niall swiped the card as he opened the door and walked inside, he didn’t take much notice of the clothes, Liam never cleaned up after himself much. He walked over to Liam, kicking the clothes out of his way on his way over to the sleeping body.

He placed a hand on Liam’s bare arm as he knelt beside the side of the bed where Liam was sleeping, he gently ran his fingers through Liam’s hair as Liam had always done with him to make him wake up.

“Liam.” Niall said softly as he shook him a little.

“Mmm, don’t wanna wake up.” Liam groaned.

“But I need to talk to you.” He said as continued to stroke Liam’s hair.

Liam’s eyes fluttered open and he felt his mind racing with a million thoughts as he noticed Niall kneeling in front of him and his mind began to better register the feeling of Niall’s fingers in his hair.

Liam smiled as he pulled the blankets closer around him, seeing each other naked wasn’t a new sight for any of the boys, they were all comfortable with each other. Only Liam knew if he felt Niall’s eyes on his body then he wouldn’t be able to control anything that his body decided to do next. He couldn’t risk it and he knew he needed to get a shower but he wasn’t about to send Niall away either, under normal circumstances he could’ve just hinted at what he did and he’d be left alone to clean up and get dressed but these were far from normal circumstances, Niall had been with him all day, he wasn’t sure if Niall would connect the dots or not, but he wasn’t about to let the opportunity.

“Can you wait a few minutes? I need to shower first.” Liam quickly said as Niall still played with his hair. He could stay like this forever, just talking to Niall as he played with his hair, the feeling was so nice.

“Didn’t you take a shower last night? There’s enough clothes laying on the floor.” He half laughed.

“I was too tired from the concert and I got lazy, so I decided to just sleep instead.” Liam lied.

Niall nodded and Liam saw the lads face fall a bit as he stood up, he quickly grabbed Niall’s hand.

“I’m not telling you to leave, I’m asking you to wait a few minutes longer...for me to get some pants on and shower.” Liam told him gently.

Niall raised his eyebrows, “You’re naked under there?” He laughed a little.

“I was hot.” Liam lied again. “Think you can grab some for me?” He asked.

Niall nodded as he laughed, he walked over to Liam’s stuff, “What colour do ya want, Panyo? There’s red, blue, green...black...white.” He smirked.

Liam was tempted to say ‘you pick’ but knew that wouldn’t go over too well, “Uhm, green is uh, fine.” He tried to keep his voice under control. Niall asking him what colour boxers he wanted to wear was a slight turn on but he really needed to control himself.

“Fine choice.” Niall teased grabbing the boxers and throwing them at Liam.

Liam forced himself to laugh a little, “Thanks.” He said quickly putting them on under the sheets.

“I guess I probably should’ve knocked first.” Niall said after Liam got out of bed.

“No, it’s fine.” Liam smiled at him. “I’ll go shower and then I’ll come back then we can cuddle and talk, alright?” He asked.

Niall smiled and nodded, “Okay, I’ll be out here.”

After Liam closed the door, Niall went and sat on the bed, he grabbed the TV remote that was nearby and turned it on.

He laid back on the bed trying to watch the telly, he knew Liam would only be a couple more minutes so he turned it off and placed the remote on the table that was near him.

A while later he heard the door to the bathroom open and he saw Liam walking out towel drying his hair, “Did I make the five minute mark?” He asked with a cheesy grin.

Niall shrugged, “I didn’t time ya, I just kind of knew you wouldn’t be long.”

Liam smiled, “Let me put some clothes on and then we’ll cuddle and talk.” He said finding a clean shirt.

Niall nodded as he watched Liam put some jeans on then laid down in the bedside him, he opened his arms, as Niall crawled across the bed to them and settled himself into the familiarity and safety of Liam’s strong arms.

When Liam’s arms closed tight around him, Niall almost felt himself falling asleep, “You know, if you’d rather sleep that’s okay, we don’t have to be up for another couple hours anyways.”

“Mmm, gotta talk to you first though.” Niall said looking up at him.

Liam nodded, feeling nervous, Niall seemed desperate to talk to him about something.

“What’s up then?” Liam asked as he let his hand find Niall’s.

Niall squeezed Liam’s hand, “Paul woke me up awhile ago, he told me that Carrie had called him and wanted you to join me for my session on Monday.” He said cuddling closer to Liam.

“I don’t have a problem with that, whatever it takes to help you feel safe again. I just want to see you better. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” Liam told him.

“I know...and I love you for that, but last time, she told me to distance myself from you or try to depend less on you, not use you for everything, to find a way to help myself or calm myself without needing you. And I’ve done everything except that, I’ve used you more this week then I have ever before, she called you my security blanket and to do without you less...I don’t want to be without you.” He said as tears sprung to his eyes.

Liam saw the tears in the boy’s eyes and had to hold back tears of his own, “I’m not going anywhere, Nialler. Everyone knows a child will let go of their security blanket whenever they’re ready, if you take it away from them before they’re ready to do it without it then they don’t feel as safe or as secure and that’s never a good thing. You do things on your own time.” Liam said kissing the top of Niall’s head.

“Can we sleep? Please? Last night was hard.” Niall said letting his head rest of Liam’s chest.

“Yeah, we can sleep.” Liam nodded as he pulled the sheets up over them.

It only took a few seconds once they were both comfortable for Niall fall into a deep sleep, it was always so easy to fall asleep with Liam. He hated that he had to rely on him but he loved that he felt almost normal when he was with Liam and he could sleep comfortably.

Liam looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, he wasn’t sure how to feel at the suggestion of Niall letting him go. He enjoyed their time so much and it helped Niall and to him, as long as it was helping, nothing else mattered.

He placed a gentle, soft kiss on Niall’s cheek, praying it wouldn’t wake him. He normally gave really quick top of the head kisses that Niall would think nothing about other than Liam trying to give him extra comfort and reassurance. Liam needed this for himself not knowing that after Monday came if he would ever get this close to Niall again. He wanted a little something for himself while he had the chance. He also never expected to enjoy the kiss on the cheek as much as he did, he never expected to like the feel of his lips on Niall’s skin or the softness of Niall’s skin as much as he did. He smiled at himself for a little while as he watched Niall sleep, he loved how he looked when he was asleep.

Soon enough, he felt tired enough to go back to sleep, so he snuggled closer into Niall and fell asleep.

Sometime later Liam's phone went off. He carefully grabbed it from the side table without waking Niall and read the message from Louis, Wake up! I want my coco pops!

He laughed slightly and rubbed Niall's back, "Wake up Nialler."

"Hmm?" He said rubbing his head against Liam's chest.

"Tommo is complaining. We gotta get up so we can go eat." He told the lad.

"I'm still tired though. Can you nap with me later?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Of course." Liam smiled and helped him sit up. "I just gotta get my trainers on and then I'll be ready. How about you?"

"Yeah, just gotta slip my shoes back on."

The two finished what they needed to do and headed out into the hall. Harry and Louis were coming out of their room at the same time. Now all they needed was Zayn.

"Has anyone woken him up yet?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I called his cell. He should be ready soon. He's gonna meet us in the lobby." Harry said then snuck in one last kiss with Louis before Paul came around and split them up.

"Love you Baby." Louis told him.

"I love you too." Harry smiled.

"Aren't you too just adorable?" Niall teased a bit.

"Not nearly as adorable as you and Liam when you fall asleep together." Louis quickly replied.

"Your just jealous cause I'm his favorite brother." Liam said knowing Niall may not like the reference. He seemed to be very sensitive to any reference of him being into guys. It was a bit painful but he understood.

"You wish! Niall tell Liam he isn't your favorite brother." Louis pretended to pout.

Niall smiled and turned to Liam, "You aren't my favorite brother, Liam."

Louis proudly smiled, "See?"

Liam laughed and shook his head. He knew what was coming.

"Greg is my favorite brother."

Harry, Niall and Liam all laughed as Louis' jaw dropped for a moment.

"Forgot about him huh, boo?" Harry laughed.

Louis nodded.

"It's a good thing I'm not trying to sleep. You four are noisier than a herd of elephants." Zayn complained walking into the hall from his room.

"Good, you're ready. I'm starving!" Louis smiled and began walking down towards the lift.

When the five of them stepped inside and the doors slid closed Niall clutched onto Liam.

"You're alright." He soothed rubbing his back.

"Can't help it." He mumbled.

"We understand." Zayn told him.

"Of course we do." Louis agreed.

He let out a sigh of relief as the doors slid open when they reached the lobby.

Niall was the first to get out, followed by Liam who was now holding his hand. Harry stepped out next and Zayn went after him knowing Louis needed to come out away from Harry.

Paul smiled when he saw them, "You lads ready to roll?"

"Yes! I need my cereal." Louis told him.

"You're starting to sound like Niall." Zayn teased.

Everyone laughed as Louis made a face.

"Let's go!" Paul instructed and out to the van they ran.

Harry was quick to shift places with Zayn so he could be by Louis while Niall snuggled up next to Liam.

"We'll be on the bus tonight, you can hold my hand then and get some good sleep." Liam told him.

Niall nodded, "Thanks, Liam. You're incredible."

Liam smiled as he felt his heart do little flip flops, “Thanks.” He said fighting hard not to blush. Niall had told him many times that he was thankful for all the help he always gave him and that he loved him for it. It was the first time that Niall had called him incredible for it though and made him very happy to hear it.

“Awww.” Zayn teased from his seat. “You’re even blushing a little.”

“Shut up, Zayn.” Louis said from his spot beside Harry. He understood how hard it was to keep a crush secret and how much harder it was when your friend unknowingly teases you for it.

"Lux leaves tonight." Harry announced. He sounded sad.

"Tour is almost over. We'll get lots of time with her then. Lou already said so." Louis tried to make him feel better.

"I can't wait." Harry told him.

"I plan on going home. I miss my bed." Zayn told them.

"So we're all returning home then?" Harry asked.

"Our place has been cleared and released. Mum said she'd go over and clean up if we wanted her to. She said it's probably messed up from the crime lab." Louis told Harry.

Niall just looked up at Liam. He didn't wanna go home alone and he wasn't ready to discuss it yet. He just wanted to stay next to Liam. He was safe next to Liam.

Everything else everyone was saying seemed to fade out as he closed his eyes and held tight to Liam, desperate to feel the comfort he provided.

Liam sensed his worry and rubbed his back. He knew Niall liked that best of all.

When they finally arrived at the arena Liam patted his back, "We're here now."

Niall pulled away from him.

They climbed out of the van, Louis then Zayn then Harry and finally Liam and Niall. They waved to the fans and all went inside and headed straight to go eat.

Once they all gathered their food and sat down, all them expect Niall and Liam, spread across the room eating and chatting with various people.

Niall sat beside Liam eating quickly but quietly.

“Niall, if you don’t slow down you’re going to choke.” Liam warned him. “You don’t have the best gag reflex.”

Zayn opened his mouth to make a comment but shut it when Liam shot him a warning look.

Niall swallowed his food, “I’m just really hungry...and I want to try and get some more sleep before we have soundcheck in a few hours.”

Liam nodded understanding, “Yeah, I know but...pace yourself, don’t need you choking on me..I mean, us.” He quickly corrected himself.

“Yeah, don’t choke and die on us, Nialler.” Louis said coming to sit with them. He was going back for seconds when he overheard some of the conversation. He figured Liam needed a little saving from himself.

Niall laughed, “I won’t, I’ll slow down.” He promised.

Louis nodded, “Good, lad.” He said standing. “I’m off for seconds.” as Liam shot him a look of gratefulness.

When Niall finished, Liam decided he had, had enough breakfast even though that wasn’t entirely true. He was still very much hungry but Niall wanted to sleep and even though he knew Niall would be more than happy to wait for him to finish eating, Liam didn’t want to wait. He waited and even sometimes longed for these moments, to have Niall sleeping in his arms again or even just being extra close to Niall.

“You sure you're not hungry anymore? Because I can wait, I don’t mind.” Niall told him as they left the room.

“I’m fine. Really, don’t worry about me.” Liam said smiling at him.

Niall nodded, “I know I keep saying this but...Thank you.”

“I’m happy to do it.” Liam said as they walked into an empty room with a large sofa.

“At least this sofa is large enough for the both of us.” Niall smiled pulling Liam towards the sofa.

Once they were on the sofa and comfortable, “I don’t want Monday to come.” Niall said breaking the silence.

“I know, me either. But we still have today and tonight, and we have tomorrow off.” Liam reminded him.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Niall said smiling once he felt Liam start rubbing his back.

“Try not to think about it...or talk about it. Let’s just get some sleep, alright?” Liam begged with his eyes a little. It was so painful for him to even think about Monday much less talk about it, and he knew it made Niall sad.

Niall nodded, “Right. Forgot…”

“It’s fine.” Liam forced a little smile. “Sleep while you can. We have nothing to do before soundcheck, so we’re good for awhile.”

Niall smiled as he snuggled closer into Liam, holding onto him tightly, and quickly fell asleep with Liam soon following him.

They stayed sleeping all while Harry and Louis spent their extra time playing with Lux. They missed her so much when she wasn't around. Zayn goofed off for a while, playing video games and also called a cousin and made plans to hang out and party a bit once he was on break.

When the time finally came to prepare for soundcheck Louis was the one to find Liam and Niall asleep, cuddled together. He took a moment before waking them to snap a photo on his phone.

"Liam, Niall." He called sweetly.

"Go away." Liam grumbled.

"No can do. We gotta get ready." He said.

Niall was completely out of it though. Liam thought trying to sit up would wake him but it didn't.

"Come on, Nialler." Liam encouraged rubbing his back.

"You're enjoying that aren't you?" Louis asked Liam softly.

Liam just shot him a look before focusing back on Niall. "Come on, you gotta wake up now." He patted his back.

"What?" He finally questioned, sleep filling his voice.

"We have to get ready for sound check." Liam told him.

"You can sleep later." Louis told him offering a hand to help him up.

Niall took it and sat up then yawned.

Liam sat up next, "Did you not sleep at all last night?"

"I did a little. You're just very comfortable." Niall stood slowly.

"Oh. Thank you." Liam stood and stretched then walked with them to make up where Harry and Zayn already were.

When Zayn finished first Niall sat down and Liam instinctively took a stance near him.

"So, Niall, remember when you showed me that photo of you a fan photoshopped? The one where you looked all punk and had lilac hair?" Lou asked starting in.

"Yes, it's pretty popular on Twitter and Tumblr." He replied.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we run a little lilac in your hair for 1D day? Give the fans what they obviously want." Lou smiled.

"Would it be permanent? Because I ain’t going to the AMA’s with purple hair." He asked.

"No, I can get a cream rinse. It'll wash right out." She assured.

Niall looked to Liam. He never had to say a word. He just knew Liam would know he was asking his opinion.

"I think it's a great idea." He told him.

Niall nodded, "Alright, if it doesn't wash out though you're in big trouble."

Lou laughed, "It will. Don't worry."

Liam then felt Louis behind him, "Did you just read his mind?" He heard him whisper in his ear.

Liam looked at him awkwardly then looked back to Niall. He hadn't given it much thought but he supposed he had in fact. It almost bothered him. He knew that was something only Larry normally did. Even he and Zayn hadn't really been able to do that. He could only hope Niall was unaware of it.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked him breaking his thoughts.

"Nothing, uh, Louis was just being... Himself." Liam half lied.

"Louis, I swear to God, if you mess with my hair you'll be sorry." Niall shot him a quick warning glance.

"Sounds like Harry will be too. You better be careful." Zayn commented from the side where he stood.

"Oh relax, I was only kidding." Louis played into it. Liam owed him for all this.

When Lou finished her work on Niall he traded places with Liam.

"Don't worry, Niall. If Louis screws up your hair I'll help you dye his pink." Harry smirked.

"Oh really?" Louis questioned.

Harry laughed.

"Note to self, lock up the hair color so the children don't get into it." Lou commented out loud.

As they all laughed she smiled, it felt like they were all finally back, minus Niall's attachment to Liam. Other then that, they were at least acting normal again and it made her happy. She had missed them a lot.

"Alright, all done." She told Liam a short while later.

He stood and they all waited on Louis who was the last to be done. When he stood they all left together, still teasing each other and laughing.

It made for a great pump up for sound check. They jumped on stage feeling great which the fans could easily read on all of them.

The soundcheck went great as usual, it was one of their better vocal performances since returning to touring after being kidnapped, the fans noticed and just supported them even more.

When it came time for the questions, Liam was lost in his thoughts about how strange it was that he could basically read Niall’s mind earlier. It wasn’t the first time it had happened with Niall, the other night he was able to tell that he needed him without Niall actually saying anything, it had freaked them both out a little. And now that it happened again, it still freaked him out a little more, he had never had that type of connection with someone before, not with any of the girls he had dated or even Zayn. It had happened once or twice with Zayn but it was usually because he had made it extremely obvious that something was bothering him.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand stroking his face that he jumped a little and broke out of his thoughts, he looked towards the feeling, knowing it was Niall. It had been something that they randomly started doing last year, the fans loved it so they kept it up, he saw Niall smirking a little, “This lovely girl is trying to ask you something.”

“And I thought I was bad at paying attention.” Louis said shaking his head.

“Sorry babe, just zoned out for a bit, didn’t mean to. What was your question?” He asked.

“So, one of my best twitter friends asked Niall yesterday what his favourite thing about you is and I’m just wondering what your favourite thing about Niall is? Like personality wise. We already know what your favourite features of him are.” She asked.

The boys laughed, they always got asked to describe each other in at one or two words, sometimes three words, and Liam always said the same thing. Cute, blonde, and blue eyes. Even though now he’s able to see past all of that and say something more meaningful, but he knew he couldn’t because then he’d make himself obvious and he couldn’t risk that.

“Mmm, personality wise...He’s fun, like he’s really fun to be around and just have a laugh with.“ Liam smiled.

Niall felt himself smiling, he always looked forward to Liam describing him, he always had an odd way of explaining things sometimes and he loved that about Liam.

After soundcheck was over Liam turned to Niall, “Sleep and then eat? Or eat and then sleep?”

“Eat and then sleep.” Niall replied as they walked towards the room where the food was.

After they grabbed their food and sat down Louis sat down in front of them with a mischievous smile.

“What do you want?” Liam asked.

“I don’t think he wants something, I think he did something. Look at the look on his face.” Niall pointed out.

“What’d you do?” Liam asked almost fearful.

“Check twitter.” Louis said trying not to laugh.

Niall and Liam both pulled out their phones and checked their twitters, only to find that Louis had taken a picture of them both from when they were sleeping and posted it to his twitter with the caption Sleeping Beauties

“Really? Sleeping beauties?” Liam asked as Niall started laughing.

“It’s a pretty cute picture.” Harry commented as he took a mouthful of food.

Louis grinned, “It is, and the fans could use more Niam, although I have read they really miss Ziam.”

“Really? Cause I thought it was Lirry that they missed the most.” Liam teased as Louis gave him a death glare.

“No one misses Lirry, ever.” He said shaking his head.

“Some people do.” Harry smiled.

“See.” Liam grinned.

“Whatever.” Louis huffed.

“Don’t get jealous.” Liam faked pouted.

“Over Lirry? Hardly.” Louis shook his head again.

Niall laughed again, “I like that picture.” He said ignoring the banter about Lirry.

“Me too.” Liam smiled at Niall.

“Did you see the trends? Niam and sleep beauties were trending.” Harry said trying to put the conversation back on track.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Liam nodded.

“I never looked but that’s cool.” Niall said as he went back to eating.

The four boys sat there and teased each other as they ate, when Niall and Liam were finished they quickly left to go back to the room they were in.

Liam laid on the sofa as Niall curled himself into him. Liam rubbed Niall’s back for him as he watched Niall fall back to sleep.

Liam wasn’t that tired so he just laid there and watched Niall sleep as he rubbed the boy’s back for him and held his hand with his free hand.

After a while, Liam heard the door open causing him to jump a little since he was so lost in his thoughts of Niall, which made Niall tighten his grip around Liam’s body and move closer as he moved one of his legs between Liam’s. Liam breathed in deeply as he tried not to think how close Niall’s knee was to his crotch.

He turned his head as he heard whispering and the door close.

“Harry...We can find another room and we don’t even have to hide we can do it in any room. They’re not allowed to tell, remember?” Liam heard Louis’ voice say.

“I know but I’d rather not snog in front of everyone. Come on! They’re asleep, they won’t know the difference.” Harry whispered.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I’m awake.” Liam announced softly.

“See. He’s awake now.” Louis said.

Liam gave the boys a curious look.

Harry turned to Liam and smiled, “You wouldn’t mind if we just had a little bit of fun in here before the show? We’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, “I don’t know what you two are into but...I’m not into watching others having sex, so no thanks.”

Harry stifled a laugh, “We...We weren’t talking about sex. I just really wanna make out with my boyfriend.”

“Harry...come on...Let’s just find another spot.” Louis tried to urge him away from his idea.

“Liam, do you care?” Harry asked.

“Just kissing? Nothing I ain’t already seen before, mate.” Liam said.

“See, he doesn’t care and besides this is the only other room that has chairs and sofas.” Harry said as Louis opened his mouth to protest but Harry quickly kissed him letting his tongue enter his boyfriend’s mouth.

After a couple minutes Harry pulled back causing Louis to whimper from the break of contact, “If he doesn’t care, then I don’t care.” He said as he pulled Harry towards a big cushioned chair.

Harry sat down pulling Louis down on top of him and helping him to adjust to a straddling position as they went back to their kissing.

Liam tried hard not to watch but he couldn't seem to help it. Louis' head was bobbing around and Harry was moaning softly. He could see their mouths, their tongues connected.

He couldn't help but let thoughts of himself and Niall enter his head. He visualized himself in Harry's position and Niall straddling his lap like Louis was doing Harry. With each of Harry's moans Liam could hear Niall's moans.

Across the way Louis was trying hard not to become erect but he couldn't seem to help it. He forgot where he was at some point and began grinding downward into Harry. Harry felt his boyfriends erection and began to grow one of his own.

Liam knew he shouldn't be watching but he was. What was more is he shouldn't have been rubbing and practically massaging Niall's lower back but he was. He was lost in his own thoughts, not even noticing what his hands were doing.

"Mmmm, Harry, Baby, too much." Louis panted pulling apart from him.

"We can't go out there like this." He groaned from under him.

That's what caused Liam to break out of his own trance just in time to catch himself from growing an erection of his own.

"We promised." Louis argued. "I knew this was bad idea."

"Are you guys fucking kidding me right now?" Liam hissed, trying not to sound turned on.

"Sorry, Liam." Harry told him.

Liam rolled his eyes. He most certainly couldn't stand to watch them get it on. He however couldn't force them to make a walk of shame with their hard on's in front of their crew. His only other choice was to wake Niall up and leave.

"Nialler, wake up." Liam patted his back.

"Show time already?" He groaned.

"No, Louis and Harry need the room." He told him helping to push the boy up.

"Sorry." Louis tried to apologize as Harry began licking at his neck.

"Oh for Christ sake Harry! Wait till we leave the damn room!" Niall complained getting up faster.

"I agree." Liam said standing up.

Niall left the room first and Liam glared hard at Louis and Harry before he left, locking the door before closing it behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Niall asked.

"I swear, they said they just wanted to snog without everyone watching. Next thing I know, well... I wasn't gonna stick around and watch. Didn't figure you'd wanna stay either." Liam explained hoping Niall wasn't mad at him.

Just behind them they could hear Louis moaning loudly through the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna puke. I don't need any visuals of those two. Just as bad as walking in on your parents." Niall shivered a bit and began walking away.

"Couldn't agree more." Liam nodded following after him. “Let’s find another room?” He suggested as he quickly adjusted himself, his jeans were beginning to feel uncomfortable. If he was going to cuddle and nap with Niall again, he had to make his semi go away or at least have Niall not noice.

Niall nodded, “Sure. Think there’s another room somewhere?” He said taking Liam’s hand.

“Its a pretty big arena, I’m sure there’s something somewhere.” Liam told him.

After a couple minutes of searching they came across a room that had a much smaller sofa than the one that they had just been laying on.

Niall turned to Liam, “How much longer till we have to get ready to go on stage?”

Liam checked the time on his phone, “We have lots of time to nap before we have to get ready. You really weren’t asleep that long.” He explained as Niall pulled him towards the sofa.

It took a couple minutes to find a position where they were both comfortable, Liam just kept lying and said he was fine even though Niall could tell he was uncomfortable. Finally, they came to a position that was comfortable for both of them even though it was a bit intimate. Liam was finding it hard to control himself, he had just gotten rid of his semi moments ago and now this, he wasn’t complaining, he was very much enjoying being this close to Niall. He just wasn’t sure if he could control his dick.

“Are you sure you're fine with us laying like this?” Niall asked, half pressed against the back of the sofa and half pressed tightly against Liam’s side and chest with their legs intertwined.

Liam smiled, “It’s perfect.” He said honestly then realizing what he had said, he quickly added, “Uh, perfectly comfortable, I mean. It’s fine. I just want you to get some more sleep before the show, okay?” He brushed some hair from Niall’s eyes.

Niall nodded and smiled as he snuggled into Liam, getting as close as he could. Liam never minded the closeness, Niall had always pressed himself against Liam, he always slept with his head on Liam’s chest. They just hadn’t been pressed together quite this close before.

“Hey, Nialler?” Liam asked.

“Yeah?” He said as he began to relax again.

“Are you mad that I let Louis and Harry into the room to snog while we were in there?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head, “No, they didn’t want to make out in front of everyone...which is different since they normally don’t care. Maybe after all they’ve been through they just want things to be a bit more private. I don’t care but I could’ve told you that despite what they say, sex will end up happening. You know it’s almost never just snogging with them two.”

“Good.” Liam smiled as he felt himself relax. “I’m glad you aren’t upset with me for it.”

“Eh, it’s hard to stay mad at you.” Niall said as he yawned.

Liam moved his arm a bit as he began to rub Niall’s back, “Mmm, I really love that.” he sighed happily.

Liam grinned, “I’ve noticed. Close your eyes and try to get some sleep.” He said continuing to rub Niall’s back for him.

Niall shifted a bit as he closed his eyes but then his hand started to search for Liam’s and Liam quickly grabbed Niall’s hand as he slipped his fingers through Niall’s and held tight.

“Sleep well.” He said giving Niall a quick kiss to the top of the head,

Seconds later, Niall fell into a deep sleep, feeling more comfortable and relaxed than he had all day.

In the other room Harry had his face buried in Louis' arse licking him furiously. He loves the way his boyfriend tasted.

"Mmmmm, Harry, no more teasing. Just fuck me!" Louis complained.

Harry smirked as he pulled away, "Alright boo, gotta get me wet though, I don't have any lube."

Louis quickly moved off the chair he had been leaning over the back of and sank down to his knees. He then took Harry's length in his mouth and began coating it with his spit, preparing it to fuck his hole.

After a moment Harry quickly pulled away, "I'm ready, get down."

Louis moved to his hands and knees. He knew what Harry liked. This position gave him more access to go deep.

He lined himself up carefully then slid in nice and slow, making sure not to hurt Louis. Once fully inside he pumped lightly a little, letting Louis adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in hard.

"Fuck, like that Curly!" Louis begged wanting more.

Harry just groaned and gave into him, drilling him over and over. Each thrust brought his orgasm closer.

"Just cum in me! Please Harry! Wanna feel owned!" Louis panted.

A few moments later Harry gave his smaller lover just what he wanted. He pounded into him one last time and shot his load deep within him as he moaned lowly.

"God Harry! Love you so much!" Louis whimpered.

"Show me; fuck your fist for me. Please Louis." Harry asked pulling out of him.

Louis fell onto his side and rolled to his back. He wanted Harry to get him off but knew Harry asking him to wank meant he was too tired to do it for him. Louis wasn't selfish. He didn't care. He was more than happy to watch his boyfriend come down from a climax as he wanked off.

He wrapped his hand around the shaft and pulled and tugged quickly. Thankfully he wasn't far off from being able to empty his load all over the floor.

"That's it Louis. Cum for me baby." Harry teased. He knew Louis liked the encouragement.

"Keep talking! So close!" He whimpered bucking his hips a bit now.

"Show me how much you love getting fucked by me. Cum all over your hand boo! Give it to me!" Harry purred.

That's all it took. Louis released his load as he turned his hips. White cum sprayed onto the floor as he whimpered hard and hissed Harry's name.

Harry smiled. He loved being able to get Louis off just by talking to him dirty.

"Fuck! That was so hot!" Louis groaned.

"We haven't fucked before a concert in a long time." Harry grinned getting dressed.

"I know." He smiled in return. "Liam probably hates us though."

"Why? He's given up a room for us before. He couldn't have really thought we'd just snog." Harry almost laughed. He didn't understand.

"He was in here with Niall." Louis tried hard to keep his promise to Liam without hiding something from Harry.

"Yeah, Niall's still getting over shit. He doesn't go anywhere without Liam."

"Not what I meant." Louis shook his head.

"Oh, Niall's straight. Yeah, I probably should have let you find us another room. Can't change what's done though." Harry shrugged.

Louis just sighed, he knew Harry had no idea. He just finished getting himself dressed and gave Harry a kiss before leaving the room with him.

"You two seen Liam and Niall? They were going to nap. We only have about thirty minutes till show time." They heard Zayn ask.

"We kicked them out of that room. They can't be far." Louis told him.

Together they began looking. It didn't take long to find them. Niall asleep and Liam just watching him.

Zayn wanted to ask Liam if Niall was starting to get annoying but there wasn’t enough time. He also knew Liam wouldn't be honest with other people around, even though it was just Louis and Harry.

Instead Zayn kept his mouth shut as he walked into the room with Louis and Harry behind him.

The three of them paused for a moment, taking in how comfortable the two looked in such a intimate position, it was obviously a small sofa so they never thought much of it. No one other than Louis thought much of it, he knew better.

“Time?” Liam asked.

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, gotta do hair and makeup...and then wardrobe. You know, the usual, but as usual we’re late, so wake him up.”

Liam looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, he hated to wake him, it had been a couple hours since he last woke him up, but he still hated to do it especially now knowing that he had to join Niall for therapy and it was obvious what that would be for.

Liam patted Niall’s back as he ran his other hand through Niall’s hair, “Nialler.” He said softly. He could’ve probably spoken louder since it was hard to wake him up most times when he was with Liam.

“Come on...We gotta get ready for the gig tonight.” Liam said lightly shaking Niall.

Niall moved a little but gripped Liam tighter, “I don’t wanna get up though.”

Liam smiled, “I know but you can sleep on the bus tonight and besides, you won’t feel that tired once you’re on stage.” He reminded him.

“True.” Niall nodded a little.

Liam sat up, helping Niall sit up with him as they untangled from each other.

Liam watched as Niall stood and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and he couldn’t help but think how cute Niall looked when he rubbed his eyes like that.

Louis noticing how Liam was close to getting obviously lost in his thoughts, he cleared his throat a little, the sound breaking Liam from his thoughts as Niall reached a hand out towards him.

Liam gave him a little smile as he stood and took his hand as they all left the room.

After they finished with hair and makeup, they went to get changed for the show, as they all walked up to behind the screen of the stage to get ready to walk on,  Liam turned to Louis, "Never again! You almost made me fuck up everything!"

The line hadn't gone unheard by Harry but Liam didn't know that. Harry shot Louis a confused yet questioning look. Louis sighed, he suddenly felt horrible. He looked at Harry, silently telling him not now. Harry just nodded and stepped into place.

The concert went really well. Just like soundcheck they couldn't have been more in tune musically. Niall sounded incredible on guitar. Louis got the crowd chanting 'Zaynie' at one point making him blush and Liam laugh hysterically.

During the twitter questions they had a lot of fun. A fan asked which of the seven dwarfs they would be. In trying to remember their names Niall got confused and began listing santa's reindeer. After Harry got him straightened out he boldly stated, "I'm just going to be Snow White."

During the next question Liam took a chance to get back at Louis a little and wrapped an arm around Harry's neck from behind. Harry smiled as some of the fans awed at them. He knew despite Louis' earlier argument the fans did enjoy Lirry. Louis hated it, he actually hated how the other boys got to act flirty and fun with Harry and even just simply touch him while they were on stage and in public when he couldn’t. He also knew that when Liam placed an arm around Harry’s neck tonight, he had a different reason for it rather than just being cute and keeping the fans happy.

Louis felt horrible for what he and Harry did to him while he was with Niall. Louis knew it was a bad idea but when Harry jammed his tongue down his throat, his sensibility was lost on him and what Liam had said to him made him feel horrible when he already felt bad enough about the whole situation.

When the concert had finished, the boys said goodbye to Tom and Lux since she was going back home to London the next day.

When the boys were back at the hotel to take a shower before leaving for the next city that night, Louis told Harry to go on without him, and stopped Liam in the hallway after letting him have a moment with Niall first.

“Liam, just listen to me for a minute.” Louis grabbed the younger but stronger boys arm.

“What? I need to take a shower before Niall is done with his.” Liam sighed.

“He can wait a few minutes. I really just wanna say how sorry I am for earlier, I let my dick do all the thinking and talking. Once Harry kissed me like that...and you had already said you didn’t care...I...just...I’m really sorry. Is everything okay between you and Niall still?” Louis asked.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, seems like you two getting hard is just what I needed to snap out of it...I almost went too far with him and he was sleep...I just wasn’t thinking...I got lost in my thoughts and forgot where I was and what I was doing. I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to go off like that. It’s just frustrating sometimes having Niall with me all the time, when I get turned on I just can’t go and take care of it. It’s not as simple as that. I have to either just leave it for awhile and pray he doesn’t notice or wait till he’s asleep and think about something to force it away. He came close to finding out today...and I just snapped at you out of frustration.”

“You have every right to be properly pissed off at me.” Louis told him. “I should’ve made him find a new spot, we just didn’t want to be watched but anyone...Before we never used to care but after everything’s that’s happen, we care now…”

Liam nodded, “That’s understandable. I’ll forgive you if you can forgive me?” He smirked a little.

Louis chuckled, “No one can stay mad at you for long anyways. So..yes, I forgive you.”

Liam smiled, “Thank you...and I forgive you too, I understand what it’s like to get lost in a moment and just think with your dick instead of your head.”

“Thanks...You better shower before Niall comes to find you.” Louis said as Liam nodded and ran off into his room.

Louis walked into his room where Harry had just came out of the shower and was pulling up his boxers.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Gonna take a shower.” Louis said going into the loo.

“Wait.” Harry said running over to Louis. “What was that thing with Liam about earlier? Before we went on stage, he mentioned about how you almost fucked everything up and then you two talked out in the hallway just now...What’s going on?” He asked worried.

Louis looked down, he had promised Liam he wouldn’t tell anyone but Harry looked and sounded so worried.

“Sit.” Louis told him as they walk over to the bed.

When they both sat down, Louis took Harry’s hands in his, “I’m going to tell you something and you have to swear to me that you won’t tell or talk to anyone about this, no one besides me and Liam.” He said looking directly into Harry’s eyes.

“I promise. What’s going on? You’re scaring me a little.” Harry felt nervous, he had no idea what was going on.

Louis took a deep breath, “Liam has a crush on Niall and he’s just finding it hard to sort out what his feelings are exactly but he really, really, likes Niall and he’s just so scared of people finding out, especially Niall and Zayn.”

Harry sat there for a minute letting it sink in, “When did he tell you?”

“When we went surfing, we found a spot away from the waves and people, we went to calm spot where there weren’t any big waves or anything. Just a place where we could talk without worrying about if people would overhear or careful of our words because of management.” Louis explained.

Harry nodded.

“He made me promise not to tell anyone...He’s so confused by his feelings and I’m just trying to help him out and save him from himself. He doesn’t want to tell Niall but I’ve noticed him saying something or doing something or whatever...where he almost gives himself up. I try to save from himself. It’s really hard for him to keep himself in check when Niall is with him all day and most of the time all night.” Louis further explained.

“I won’t tell. I get why he’d be upset over us in the same room as them earlier though and why he was cross with you. Can I at least let him know that I know?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “Sure.”

“It’s sort of bittersweet for him, innit? He gets spend all his time with Niall but at the same time, I’m sure there’d be points where he’d get turned on by something he did and unlike a normal person-crush thing where you can just walk away and take care of things, he has to ignore it and just pray that Niall doesn’t find out. I’d hate that.” Harry shook his head.

“Funny you say that...Out in the hallway we were talking, I told him I was sorry and he told me he was sorry for what he said. He explained how frustrating it can be to have Niall always around him because there’s been times where he’s been turned on and like you said, he just can’t go take care of it. He has to stay with Niall.” Louis said.

“Weird...Anyways, you should take your shower and I’ll finish getting dressed.” Harry said giving Louis a quick peck on the lips.

When it came time to load onto the bus, the boys barely had any energy left. Between jet lag and the concert, they were really out of it.

When they got on the bus they boys split up into their bunks, Louis and Harry choosing to squeeze into one bunk while being across from Liam and Niall and Zayn choosing the one above them.

“You took your meds right?” Liam asked Niall. He just wanted to make sure.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, after my shower.” He said giving Liam a hug in the small space between the bunks.

“Did you wanna stay up for a little bit or go to bed now?” Liam asked as he rubbed Niall’s back a little.

“Mmm...sleep now.” Niall said forcing himself from Liam’s embrace before he fell asleep on him standing up.

Liam nodded, “Sleep it is then.” He said as he watched Niall climb up to his top bunk, only to hit his head on the ceiling.

“That had to hurt. You okay?” Zayn asked from where he laid in his bunk across from Niall’s.

Niall nodded, “It hurt a little, but I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Liam asked trying to sound casual about it and not so overly concerned like he felt,

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Niall said crawling under the blankets as Liam watched him.

Louis kicked his leg out from under the blanket in his bunk and lightly hit Liam in the leg.

Liam turned to him and gave him a look only to get a look right back.

“You were staring.” Louis mouthed to him.

Liam sighed and nodded as he silently thanked him.

Liam was about to crawl into his bunk when Harry appeared at his side, “Can I talk to you?” He asked, not knowing when a better chance would present itself.

“Can we do it later? Like in the morning? I’d rather sleep.” Liam said.

“No, it can’t wait.” Harry stared at him.

Liam shot a glance up at Niall who was listening to the conversation and who pouted a little at the two below him.

Louis moved from his bunk, “I can stay with Niall.” He offered standing up now.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled.

“Will you be long?” Niall asked the words coming out softer than he meant them to.

“No, just a quick chat about something...that can’t wait. Sorry, Nialler.” Harry said dragging Liam to the back room of the bus as Louis walked over to Niall and took his hand.

“It’ll be okay.” Louis offered the younger lad a reassuring smile.

Niall nodded but stayed silent. He wanted to sleep and he couldn’t, not without Liam.

“Try to think of something happy.” Zayn tried to help.

Niall nodded again and again stayed silent but when Louis shifted a little, Niall gripped his hand tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere. I was just moving a little, the bunk is taller than me.” He told him.

Niall chuckled, “That’s true, you are pretty short. I mean, Harry’s the youngest but he’s the tallest out of all us, I think.”

Louis shook his head but laughed a little and Niall felt himself relax a bit.

Meanwhile in the back room, Liam leaned against the door as Harry stood in front of him.

“What?” Liam said. He wanted to go back to Niall. He knew how the boy felt without him and he didn’t want to put him through that if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

“What you said to Louis before we went on stage...I overheard that and I asked him about it, and he told me.” Harry started.

Liam’s eyes went wide as his heartbeat went faster, “Told you what exactly?” Louis had promised not to tell anyone.

“I understand that Louis said he wouldn’t tell anyone but you have to understand that he looked so sad whenever he looked at you tonight and I didn’t understand what you were even talking about. I was worried about him. He told me about your crush on Niall, how you don’t understand your feelings for him but that you really, really like him.” Harry explained.

Liam slid against the door and fell to the floor.

“Liam, I’m not telling anyone.” Harry said sitting in front of him.

“I swear, I promise you, I won’t tell anyone. The only people that know are you, Louis and me. We’re not telling anyone. I promise. I made him tell me. He had to, if he wanted to make me less worried about him.” He further explained.

Liam nodded, “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“I also wanted to say sorry for earlier today...Louis mentioned that, that’s what you two were talking about in the hallway. If I had known, I would’ve never forced the situation the way I did. I would’ve been more patient and found another room.” Harry told him.

Liam smiled, “Thank you.”

“Forgive me?” Harry asked.

Liam chuckled, “Yeah, of course.” He smiled as Harry stood up.

“Thank you.” Harry said reaching a hand for Liam.

Liam took it and Harry helped him off the floor, “If you need help with anything just come to us, okay? We’ll try our best to help you.”

Liam grinned and hugged Harry, “Thank you, that means a lot.”

Harry hugged him back and pulled away, “Of course. Anything for my best mate.” He grinned as they left the room.

When they reached the bunk room, they heard sounds of laughter, between, Niall, Louis and Zayn.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asked as Louis handed Niall’s hand over to Liam and went back over to Harry.

“Just Louis being an idiot, ya know the normal stuff.” He smiled.

Liam smiled back, “Ready to sleep now?” He asked as he let his fingers find Niall’s hair.

“Yeah.” Niall sleepily as he felt himself completely relaxing as he always did with Liam’s touch.

Liam moved to go down to his bunk when Niall stopped him.

“Can you keep doing that? Just till I’m asleep?” He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Liam whispered as he went back to stroke Niall’s hair.

Louis and Harry were back in their bunk, cuddled up when Harry turned to Louis, “He has it bad.” He whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Louis nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything, he just snuggled into Harry and let himself fall asleep.

When Liam was sure that Niall was sleep he moved Niall’s arm to let it hang off the side then he crawled inside his bunk and took Niall’s hand.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard Zayn, “Hey, Li?”

“Yeah, Zayn?” He asked.

“Is it annoying at all to have Niall around you all the time? He even sleeps with you most of the time now. You can just tell him no, you know.” He asked.

Liam felt a sharp pain in his heart, he could never tell Niall no, not for anything or any reason. It wasn’t possible.

“No, It’s not. I don’t mind it, honestly I don’t. If it helps him, then I don’t see why not.” He answered honestly.

Zayn nodded, “Just wondered...Good night.”

“Night, Zaynie boo.” He teased as fought hard not to laugh.

Zayn just shook his head as he turned over and fell asleep.

It took Liam a little longer to fall asleep, he looked at his and Niall’s connected hands knowing it wouldn’t be much longer till they were forced apart.

He didn’t understand it, Niall did better when he was Liam and it wasn’t like he didn’t try and rely on his own. Niall had tried sleeping on his own, it never worked out in his favour. He tried hard to be okay with Liam for a morning and while he didn’t completely lose his mind, he didn’t feel that safe or okay because he didn’t have Liam. It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried to do without each other, they had tried so hard, but it just never worked out.

Liam ran his free hand over his face as he closed his eyes as sleep took over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The boys had arrived at the hotel, early the next morning, Paul woke Liam up, careful not to break the connecting arms of the two boys.

“Time to wake up. We’re here, wake the others.” He said once Liam was awake.

Liam groaned as he stretched a little, then crawled out the bunk, he smiled when he saw Niall smiling peacefully. He really hated to wake him but at the same time he couldn’t wait to spend their entire day off with him.

He reached up and ran his fingers Niall’s hair as he squeezed his hand a bit.

“Nialler, time to wake up.” He said as he moved his fingers from the lads hair to his cheek.

“Mmm, do I have to?” Niall groaned, eyes still closed, Liam still stroking his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. We’re here.” Liam said forcing himself to take away his hand from Niall’s cheek.

“Fine, getting up…” He groaned as he sat up forgetting he was on the bus and hit his head again, in the same spot as the night before.

Niall let out a long  and loud stream of curse words as he rubbed his head and waking up the other boys.

“Niall...What the fuck?” Zayn groaned rolling over to face him.

“He hit his head again...Same spot.” Liam told him.

“Ouch.” Harry said as Louis crawled out of their bunk.

“I’m sure Liam will make it better.” Louis smirked as he put on a shirt and Harry burst out into laughter.

Liam shot Louis a look before turning his attention back to Niall who had just jumped down from his bunk.

Liam pulled him into a hug and held him for a few minutes as the other boys got dressed.

“I’m okay...It hurt a lot...but I’m okay, really.” Niall tried to reassure Liam.

Liam nodded, “Okay...Well, let’s get dressed and then we can eat.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Niall smiled as his hand.

“Did you kiss it better?” Louis teased as he walked over to Liam, now fully dressed.

“Fuck you.” Liam whispered as he found his jeans.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, remember when we first went to America and I hurt my finger? You kissed it better for me.” Louis reminded him.

“Yeah, but that was mainly for the fans.” Liam reminded him now.

“True. But you’ve done it before when it was just the five of us...Don’t over think everything! Just act like his friend the best you can. Over thinking things can actually make it worse. Just try to be normal.” Louis suggested.

Liam nodded as he finished getting dressed. As he waited for Niall and Zayn to finish getting ready, he thought about what Louis had said about over thinking everything and told himself to just act normal as he possibly could around Niall. If he managed that, then maybe when they were finally forced apart it wouldn’t hurt as he feared it might.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even noticed Niall coming up to him till he took his hand.

“How’s the head feeling?” Liam asked, turning his attention back on Niall now.

“Sore but I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He smiled as Liam pulled him close and kissed the spot where he had hit his head.

“There, all better.” He smiled a little, making Niall laugh.

“Thank you.” Niall smiled.

“Can we just leave without Zayn?” Louis asked Paul. “Because I really want to shower and eat.”

Paul shook his head, “Just be patient, Liam go find out what’s taking him.”

“He probably fell asleep standing up.” Liam joked making the others laughed. “But seriously, just give him a few more minutes, you know he hates getting up.”

A couple minutes later Zayn appeared and everyone headed into the hotel.

Once on their floor, everyone split up into their rooms, and Niall stayed close with Liam as they walked into his room together.

“I’ll let you pick what to order from room service.” Liam said as they sat on the bed.

“Really?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling picky.” Liam smiled.

“Sweet.” Niall grinned as let go of Liam’s hand to walk over to the phone and call room service.

Liam moved back on the bed, put an arm behind his head as he laid back and stared at Niall as he ordered the room service. Everything about him through Liam’s eyes seemed perfect. His personality, his body, everything about him, Liam couldn’t find a single flaw.

He loved how Niall was wearing a plain white short sleeve shirt with a v neck with an old pair of grey sweatpants that was starting to lose it’s elasticity in the waist and sagging a little at the hips that revealed some of the material of the black briefs he was wearing. Before, Liam’s thoughts had a chance to go any further, he felt added weight and saw Niall crawling up towards him and just the sight of that was nearly enough to get Liam hard. He forced himself to put away those thoughts for another time, he couldn’t afford to get turned on in front of Niall.

Niall laid down next to Liam and placed his head on his chest as Liam moved his arm and wrapped it around Niall’s body, holding him close while he still could.

“Breakfast should be here within the hour.” Niall said looking up at Liam.

“Sweet. What’d you order?” Liam asked.

“I ordered meself an Australian breakfast and ordered you the healthy one.” Niall smiled.

“What’s an Australian breakfast?” Liam asked as began playing with Niall’s hair.

Niall got up and grabbed the menu from the table then crawled back to Liam and snuggled back into him, “Chilled juice, bakery basket served with honey, butter and preserves, choice of cereal, natural or low fat yoghurt, tea or coffee and choice of one dish from our specialties selection.” He read off the menu.

“And what cereal did you choose? Natural or low fat? Tea or Coffee? And what special did you decide on?” Liam asked making Niall laugh with all the questions.

Niall dropped the menu between them, “Uh...I chose Cornflakes,  Natural, Tea, and the special...Fried breakfast noodles with barbecued pork and roasted peanuts ” He grinned.

“Sounds amazing. What’s the healthy breakfast like?” Liam asked.

Niall picked the menu back up, “Chilled juice, cereal, egg white omelette, seasonal sliced fruits, and tea or coffee.”

“Mmm, what cereal did you pick for me? Oh and am I getting tea or coffee?” Liam asked.

“Tea, the usual kind you like and I picked Special K for you because you’re special.” He replied with a wide smirk and a small giggle.

Liam grinned as he laughed a bit, trying hard not to blush because the boy he liked called him special, even though he meant it as a joke.

“It sounds delicious, thank you.” He said pulling Niall a little closer.

They stayed like that cuddled up on the bed together as they chatted until their food came.

After they had finished eating, Liam heard his phone go off, “Where’d I leave my phone? I heard it go off.” Liam asked Niall who standing beside him.

“It’s probably in the bed, we came in...bed...I ordered room service...back to you...food came...and we at at the table but I didn’t you see bring your phone with you. It’s not your pockets?” Niall asked.

Liam shook his head, and reluctantly dropped Niall’s hand to search the bed for his phone as Niall helped him look.

After pulling back some blankets, Niall threw his hand up in the air, “Found it!” He grinned.

Liam laughed at him as he reached over for it but lost his balance and fell on top of him, he stared at Niall for a second and wanting badly to kiss him but quickly snapped himself out of it.

“Sorry for trampling you...I lost my balance.” He said as he unlocked his phone.

“It’s only you Liam, doesn’t matter.” Niall said sitting up as Liam wondered how he should feel about those words but he put it out of his mind as he read the text message he had from Louis.

Harry and I would like to spend some time in the pool but we can’t go alone, you and Niall feel like joining us? We could even invite Zayn. Make it a group thing!

Liam passed his phone over to Niall, “What do you think?”

Niall nodded, “I’m okay with that and I know we normally go one or two at a time because of people and stuff but think we can get Paul to make it just the five of us only? I saw the fans saying that the hotel only has an indoor pool...I just don’t want random people accidently touching me. I just got used to the other lads and still getting used to Josh and them touching me…” He trailed off.

Liam wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders, “Of course. I’ll get Louis to go talk to him, since this was his idea in the first place. I don’t see why we wouldn’t be allowed.”

Niall handed Liam his phone back as he quickly messaged back,

Good with us. Can u go talk to Paul for us? Niall wants it to be just the five of us. Doesn’t want people accidently touching him.

A few seconds later, Louis replied

I’ll talk to Paul if you can convince Zayn to come with us.

Liam smiled,

Deal!

Liam turned to Niall, “Louis’ gonna talk to Paul but we gotta talk to Zayn.”

Niall nodded  “Okay.”

They stood up, Liam grabbed the hotel keys and gave one to Niall, “My offer still stands, no matter where we are.”

“Thank you.” Niall smiled taking Liam’s hand.

They walked across to Zayn’s room where Liam banged on the door loudly, sometimes Zayn can get lazy and not even bother answering the door.

Zayn opened the door a few moments later, “What’s up?”

“Wanna come swimming with us?” Niall asked.

“Louis and Harry are wanting to go but they can’t go alone and texted me and asked me to ask you and Niall.” Liam explained.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “I can’t swim.”

“But you went into the water in the What Makes You Beautiful music video.” Niall said,

“And there was a pool in Live While We’re Young video too. You went in that. Besides, who said anything about you swimming? Just come hang out with us, chill the poolside.”

“Indoor or outdoor?” Zayn asked.

“Indoor.” Niall replied.

Zayn stood there for a moment, “Sure, why not...Not like I have anything else better to do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Liam grinned.

“When?” Zayn asked.

“I’m not sure, Tommo is talking to Paul right now.” Liam replied.

“Text me when and I’ll come.” Zayn nodded.

A second later, Louis appeared from nowhere, “They’re clearing the place out now. Fifteen minutes.” He smiled causing everyone to jump.

“I hate when you just appear from nowhere.” Niall complained moving closer to Liam.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He frowned.

“It’s fine.” Niall smiled a little tightening his grip on Liam’s hand.

Twenty minutes later, the boys were downstairs in the pool area. It was a twentyfive metre pool offset by a Grecian mural, domed ceiling and colonnaded sandstone interior.

Louis and Harry were in the deep end of the pool flirting and giggling away, Zayn was sitting by the poolside leaning against one of the large pillars that outlined the outside of the pool.

Liam and Niall had their feet in the water, “Wanna go in? I can still keep a hold of your hand if you want.”

“Hot tub, first?” Niall asked.

Liam smiled and nodded, “Sounds good to me.” He said as they stood.

“Zaynie, wanna come?” Liam asked as they walked over to him.

“I don’t do water.” Zayn glared at them.

“Don’t be grumpy. The pool in Live While We’re Young was only up to your waist and you were fine, this is a hot tub, it doesn’t require swimming lessons.” Liam said.

Zayn sighed, “You sure?”

“Yes.” Liam laughed. “Come on, live a little.”

Zayn rolled his eyes as he stood up, “Fine.”

The three walked over to the hot tub and climbed in, Niall instantly relaxing against Liam’s arm as he slid down a little in the water and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Am I really that comfortable?” Liam asked looking down at him.

“Yes.” Both Niall and Zayn replied.

Liam and Niall both looked to Zayn.

“I know you weren’t asking me...but still it’s true. I had some of the best naps of my life on you.” Zayn smiled at the memory. Even though they were over, and knew that, that him and Liam were in the past, the memories were still nice to look back on now and then.

“I agree.” Niall smiled as Liam moved his arm and wrapped it around Niall.

“Well, I’m happy I’m very comfortable to sleep on then.” Liam smiled.

“And cuddle.” Niall said.

Zayn nodded, “Also true.”

Liam couldn’t help but blush, between both Niall and Zayn he was finding it hard not to.

After a short time Louis and Harry joined them in the hot tub. Louis quickly cuddled up next to Harry almost mirroring the way Niall was cuddled up to Liam.

"You know, just to be fair, Louis is pretty comfortable too." Niall suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Thanks Nialler." Louis told him.

"When have you been cuddling with Louis?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Before tour, when Liam had to leave me you'd share him with me." Niall replied.

"Don't you remember?" Louis asked. "He cuddled with you once also."

"I guess I'd forgotten about that." Harry smiled.

"Harry's comfortable." Louis nodded.

"Not as much as Liam." Niall argued playfully.

"I'm with Niall again." Zayn agreed.

"Sorry Haz." Liam boastfully grinned.

Harry splashed him with the hot water getting it all over Niall as well.

"I think your the best. Don't worry." Louis smiled at Harry then kissed him.

"Don't start that shit again!" Niall warned.

"It was just a quick kiss." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you too said the same thing right before you kicked us out of the room we were in first." Liam nodded.

"Both of you chill. We aren't going to have sex in the hot tub!" Louis rolled his eyes.

"If the opportunity presented itself I can't imagine you two would let it pass you by." Zayn inserted himself into the conversation.

"You never let an opportunity to have sex pass you by." Harry grinned ear to ear.

"Jesus Christ." Niall rolled his eyes. "How do we always end up talking about sex?"

He pulled away from Liam and begun getting out of the hot tub. "I'm going into the pool now. You four can talk about sex without me." He began to walk away towards the pool but stopped and spun back around, "Just don't leave."

"We aren't going to leave you, Nialler." Zayn promised.

"I'll tell you the second I decide to get out." Liam agreed.

Niall nodded and went on his way to the pool.

"I'm surprised he didn't make you go with him." Zayn said softly so only they could hear.

"Me too." Harry agreed with him.

"He can see Liam from where he is though." Louis pointed out.

"You lads talk like he can't leave my side at all. He isn't that bad." Liam tried to defend. "I mean, he has slept on his own."

"Liam, he's acting like a love sick puppy. Venturing away a little but always returning." Zayn said.

Liam suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He tapped Louis' or maybe Harry's, leg under the cover of all the bubbles.

"I heard Paul saying something about you having therapy with him Monday. What's that about?" Louis asked. He wanted to help shift the conversation without being too obvious that he was doing it.

"I'm not sure. Niall said she's been talking to him about distancing himself from me so I'm sure it has something to do with that. Probably gonna make me start forcing him to stay away from me." He tried his best not to sound upset.

"It's probably for the best if that's what Carrie wants. She's a really good therapist." Harry said.

"I know but Niall said she called me his security blanket. He's really worried about her taking that away before he's ready, just like a child." Liam said.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be hard but, it's needed. He can't be glued to you for the rest of his life. Besides, if I know you, you're probably missing your time alone." Zayn told him.

"I just want him to be better. I want all of us to be better. We're so close to being who we used to be. I don't want any of us falling backwards." Liam tried to open up.

"Liam, try not to worry so much. Carrie isn't going to do anything he isn't ready for. You trust Michelle, it's time to trust Carrie now." Louis encouraged.

"You're supposed to be focusing on yourself anyway." Zayn reminded.

Liam nodded, they were right. "I can't help it. I like taking care of all of you. I like being a big brother. Right now Niall is the brother who needs the most help." Liam was far from ready to end this conversation. He kicked at Louis again.

"Ouch!" Harry complained.

Everyone looked at him. "You alright?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just scratched myself a bit. Time to cut my toe nails." He said then shot Liam a dirty look as Zayn glanced away.

"Better be the only thing you cut." Louis warned.

"I'm not cutting my hair. I wouldn't do that to you boo bear." Harry told him.

"Chose the right person to fall in love with." Louis smiled. He enjoyed so much how he and Harry had such a huge respect for each other.

They all seemed to quiet down for a moment after that which Liam was thankful for. The topic of he an Niall just wasn't something he was willing to stay on. It felt too risky.

After awhile they all heard Niall, "I'm getting lonely!"

Louis smiled at Harry then stood. He didn't want Liam to have to be the first to move even tho he was sure Liam would be more than willing to.

He got out of the hot tub and ran and jumped into the pool splashing Niall in the process.

"Jerk! I said I was lonely, not needing to get splashed." Niall teased.

"Looks pretty dry to me. I think Louis was right." Harry said appearing at the edge of the pool with Liam.

"Yes, I agree. In fact I think you could use a little more water." Liam nodded.

"You both could too!" They both heard Zayn say just before he shoved them in.

"If you could swim you'd be a dead man!" Harry said coming up.

"Ah, but I can't swim and you wouldn't dare throw me in the pool." Zayn smiled.

"No, but there are other ways to pay you back." Liam smiled.

"Sounds like Zaynie boo is gonna have to learn to sleep with one eye open." Louis teased.

"We should tattoo his new nickname on his forehead with a permanent marker while he sleeps!" Niall grinned.

"I thought you were on my side!" Zayn called from pool side where he now sat.

"I was, but it's starting to sound more fun to be on this team." Niall said.

"Switch teams and that cream rinse might turn out to be permanent after all. The fans would just love lilac Niall to stick around for a while." Zayn grinned.

They stayed like this, playfully and happy for another long while until Niall felt himself growing hungry. When he announced he needed food they all agreed with him before decided to have lunch together in Louis and Harry's room so they could watch a film like they did on their last day off.

They all agreed they were much happier together and felt they should take the chances while they had them.

After going up to their rooms to change they met up in Louis and Harry's room where they ordered room service and chose an animated film, one of Liam's favorites.

“Do we really have to watch Toy Story three? It’s the saddest one and you cried at the end of it when you saw the first time.” Zayn complained. He was never one for Disney/Pixar films.

“Everyone cries at the end.” Liam argued.

“Didn’t we watch that Channing Tatum film last time because of Liam?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, “Well...maybe partly...but it sounded good and we all agreed.”

“I wanna see it though.” Niall said making Liam smile.

“See, he wants to see it.” Liam said.

“I actually really do.” Niall admitted.

Louis sighed, “Fine.”

“I don’t care one way or the other.” Harry said.

“I’m gonna live to regret this...I’m sure of it, but whatever. Fine.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

The boys then settled in as they turned the film on.

When room service brought up their meals they ate and laughed while the film played. When their food was gone, Louis and Harry moved to cuddle on the bed while watching the film and Niall snuggled into Liam on the sofa. Zayn stayed in a oversized chair by himself.

Louis was the first one to fall asleep, in the comfort of his younger lovers arms. Liam was next, holding onto Niall and Zayn soon followed.

With Zayn sound asleep, Harry looked at Niall who was still awake. "Pst!"

Niall quickly looked at him.

Harry flashed him a big smile and got one in return before he slowly and quietly got up.

Niall never moved. He wanted to stay close to Liam where he felt the most safe. He did however watch in delight as Harry retrieved a bright red marker from one of his bags.

"Shh!" Harry encouraged sneaking over to Zayn.

Niall had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Harry took the cap off what was actually a washable marker and very very carefully wrote 'Zaynie Boo' on Zayn's forehead.

Harry looked to Niall, asking silently what he thought. Niall nodded but also used a finger to trace a mustache on his own face.

Harry's eyes lit up brighter as he nodded eagerly and turned to Zayn once more. Just as carefully as before he drew on a mustache.

When he turned back to Niall he was given a thumbs up before Niall gave him his cell phone, wanting a photo.

Harry snapped the picture then repeated the action on his own cell phone before going back and laying with Louis again.

It didn't take long after that for both of the youngest band members to fall asleep, both wearing big smiles.

A little while later, Zayn got uncomfortable and woke up only to find Louis already awake and staring at him.

“What?” Zayn asked him.

“Look in the mirror. I think someone had some fun while you were sleeping.” He replied trying not to laugh.

Zayn stood up as he looked in the mirror and saw that he had ‘Zaynie boo’ written on his forehead in red marker and a mustache across his face.

“Niall!” Zayn said yelled causing him to jump as he woke, along with Harry and Liam.

Liam instinctively tighten his grip on Niall upon hearing Zayn and feeling Niall jump, “Zayn, don’t yell.” He reminded him.

“What?” Niall asked sleepily as he held on tight to Liam and opening his eyes.

“What the fuck?” He said as he motioned to his face.

Niall started laughing, “I didn’t do that, mate. I never left Liam’s side.”

“I would’ve felt him move...He didn’t do it.” Liam agreed as he began to rub Niall’s back, hoping to make him relax a little more.

Niall then looked towards Harry who started giggling like a six year old.

“Harry?” Louis asked.

“Wasn’t me.” He said giggling while trying his best to look completely innocent.

“Lou?” Zayn asked.

“I was sleeping! I woke up just before you did.” Louis defended himself.

Zayn’s eyes shot to Liam.

“How the fuck could it be me when Niall is on me?” Liam asked.

“It would’ve been really obvious to me if he moved and he didn’t so he didn’t do it.” Niall defened Liam.

“It had to be one of you, because I didn’t do this to myself!” Zayn said looking at each of the boys.

That was when Niall and Harry lost it and just started laughing uncontrollably as Zayn looked back and forth between them.

“I don’t know who did it but I did wake up earlier...and find you like that, so I took a picture. Can’t wait to post it.” Harry grinned.

“Picture? You took a picture? Show me!” He demanded.

Harry smiled as he took his phone out and showed Zayn the picture, “I’m not the only one. Niall has one too. He wasn’t willing to move away from Liam, so I took one with his phone.”

“Show me.” Zayn said looking at Niall.

“That requires me moving, which I don’t want to do.” Niall complained.

“I don’t really care.” Zayn said.

“But I do.” He said softly as he pressed himself closer to Liam.

“Me too. Leave him alone, Zayn.” Liam said trying to sound normal, praying that he did.

“One way or another…the pictures will be posted. We have backups don’t we Nialler?” Harry smiled.

Niall nodded, “Can’t get out of this one.”

“Please tell me this washes off.” Zayn said.

“I don’t know. I didn’t do it.” Harry said.

“I guess you’ll find out?” Niall said as he started laughing again.

“Well, I don’t know about any of you...but I’m hungry again.” Louis said trying to change the subject as Zayn walked into the loo.

“Me too.” Niall said as he enjoyed the feeling of Liam rubbing his back.

“Well then, let’s order some food then.” Louis smiled.

“I’ll grab the menu.” Harry said as he got up off the bed.

Louis and Harry chatted about dinner and what to eat, once that was decided they handed the menu over to Niall and Liam.

“What do you want?” Niall asked after picking out what he wanted.

“I don’t know...You pick. You did a great job of picking out breakfast for me this morning.” Liam said as Louis and Harry tried their best to act normal and not give anything away.

Niall grinned, “Okay…” He said as he trailed off and looked over the menu again.

A few seconds later, Zayn came out of the loo, the words and mustache were gone but he still had red marks on his face from where they were.

“I swear to God...If this doesn’t completely come off…” Zayn said.

“Then what? No one is admitting to it, so just stop whining and sit down. We’re going to order dinner, you can pick what you want once Liam is done.” Louis said.

Zayn muttered under his breath as he returned to his chair.

“Mmm...How about risotto with butternut pumpkin and prawns? It even says it’s Gluten free!” Niall suggested.

“Right because Liam needs to stay gluten free?” Harry joked a little.

“It sounds healthy, which is unusual for Liam just because he grew his kidney back doesn’t change the fact that he still tries to stay healthy.” Louis argued playfully.

“I didn’t grow it back...they just never realized that it came back or something like that. The doctors just ended up missing it.” Liam corrected.

“It sounds amazing.” Liam added looking down at Niall. “The breakfast was a healthy choice and it was amazing too, so I’ll go with that.” He said as he took the menu and passed it to Zayn.

Zayn was tempted to make a comment about Niall picking out Liam’s meals for him now, but didn’t want to get into anything. Once he made his choice, he shared it with the group while they all discussed who was going to order.

“I’m not moving.” Niall said quickly.

“Which means I’m not either.” Liam added.

“I just don’t want to.” Zayn said looking at Louis and Harry.

“Fine. I’ll do it, bunch of lazy arses.” Louis sighed as he got off the bed.

“What’d you get again?” Liam asked as he moved some fallen hair from Niall’s eyes.

“Kurobuta pork cutlet with béarnaise sauce.” Niall grinned.

“Oh yeah, that sounds really good too.” Liam grinned back.

Harry then moved to where Louis was standing after putting down the phone.

“They’re so cute, it’s almost sickening and he doesn’t even know anything!” Harry whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Louis smiled trying not to laugh at the comment and nodded, “I agree, but he’s gonna figure it out if Liam isn’t more careful!” He whispered back. It wasn’t so much what Liam would say, it would be how he said it, how he looked when he said it, and how he treated Niall as if Niall was already his boyfriend. If Liam didn’t want anyone, especially Niall to find out about his feelings, he’d need to do a better job of hiding them.

Harry nodded as he turned and went back to the bed as Louis followed him.

They all teased each other as they waited for their food to arrive, once it did, they were all too busy enjoying their food to even say anything.

Once they were finished eating dinner Zayn stood, "Well, as much fun as you lads have been I think I'm gonna go now. I have red marker to finish getting off my face."

Everyone laughed. Zayn just rolled his eyes and left. Once out in the hall he looked around. He didn't really want to go back to his room and be alone. He hated being alone and it seemed like now that he and Liam had broken up he was alone all the time.

Being on his cell phone, chatting with friends and flirting with fans helped ease the discomfort a bit but it just wasn't the same as human contact. He needed a connection. He needed... A hook up.

He had done it before. It wasn't anything new. Some of his security team knew in fact. They had been the ones to have to convince the girls to keep their mouths shut once he was done with him.

Zayn always hooked up with girls. He liked boys a lot but they were far too risky. No one was supposed to know he was into boys. The best way to hide that was simply not to hook up with them.

"Gonna walk around the hotel a bit." He told the security team member watching the hall.

"Stay inside the hotel." He ordered as Zayn walked off.

It didn't take Zayn long to find his way to a sitting area. A pretty young girl sat by herself reading a magazine and smiled at him shyly as he started to pass by. The smile told him she was a perfect choice.

"How come you're sitting here all alone?" He asked coolly leaning against a chair.

"Just, felt like being alone for awhile." She replied softly, obviously nervous to be talking to him.

"Oh, I guess I'll leave you alone then." He gave her a wink and begun to turn even though he knew she'd stop him.

"No, you're alright." She infact did call out to him.

He spun back around with a grin that made her blush.

"I don't mind leaving you alone. You sound like you're a little stressed." He took a step towards her.

"I'm vacationing with family. That gets stressful." She shrugged.

He could tell she was completely into him.

"That's a shame. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be stressed." He sat next to her.

"Wow, thanks." She blushed harder.

"Wow?" He questioned now flirting.

"Yeah, I mean... You're... You."

He laughed, "I hope I'm me."

She laughed back. It was lame but she was loving his attention.

"What do you say we go back to my room and be alone together? As long as you promise you won't tell anyone." He took her hand and she seemed to just melt.

"Yeah, of course. I understand completely. I won't say a word." She nodded.

He kissed the back of her hand and stood, helping her up. Together they walked back to his room. Zayn stopped only long enough to give the security team member a meaningful wink.

The wink was returned with a nod and so Zayn opened his hotel room door. He stepped aside and let her in first. As soon as the door was closed he turned to her and kissed her lips softly, trying to come across as caring. Really the only thing he cared about was getting his quick fix.

"Please don't think I'm a slut for doing this with you. I swear I've never done this before." She softly said.

He slinked his arms around her waist and said, "Don't worry about it, babe. I'm in no position to say or think anything. I invited you in here." It was the truth and he really wasn't going to think any less of her. The main reason for that was because he didn't honestly think anything of her to begin with.

"Right." She blushed. "You uh, have a condom right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, somewhere. Don't worry." It was normally his last thought. He knew it shouldn't be but his dick normally did the thinking in these situations and it was never a very smart thinker.

He took her over to the bed and removed her shirt slowly before kissing her neck then shoulder and finally her chest. It was at that point he reached around her and removed her bra.

"Very pretty." He smiled, wanting her to feel better about what she was doing.

"Thanks." She grinned and began pushing up his shirt.

He smiled and took it off for her, "Better?" He asked.

She nodded shyly.

He licked his lips before bringing his hands up to massage her breast tenderly. He ran his thumbs over her nipples earning a lust filled moan from her.

Moments later she was completely naked laying on the bed with him. He was only in his boxers and socks. His fingers were pumping in and out of her. Her hand was down the front of his boxers stroking his cock. They were quickly preparing each other for sex.

Moments later he was fully hard and she was wet enough to suit him. "You ready?" He asked pulling away from her and removing his boxers.

She nodded, eyes wide and full of sexual excitement. "Condom." She reminded however.

"Right." He nodded and got up. He rummaged through two bags until he found what he was looking for. When he found it he tore it open with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his cock.

He turned back to her, finally ready to get his relief.

She smiled and opened her legs wider for him as he moved to crawl between them.

He wasted no time and was a bit aggressive as he drilled into her hard. He loved that girls didn't need stretched, they were much easier.

He kept going with her; pounding into her pussy over and over for nearly ten minutes as she whimpered softly under him. Finally his orgasm closed in on him. He quickly pulled out, tore the condom off and moved up her body.

He grabbed ahold of himself and have a few quick tugs before he emptied his load all over her face and breast. This action made her orgasm wash in and she shuddered as some of her warm juices spilled onto the sheets.

He moved off her after a moment and gave her a second to relax and calm down before grabbing her clothes for her and gently tossing them at her.

"Thanks, I needed that." He gave her a wink as he pulled on a pair of sweats.

She just gave him a small smile and dressed. When finished she said, "Thank you Zayn. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

He nodded and walked her to the door. As he let her out he looked to the security team Member silently asking him to go to work reminding her to keep quiet.

"Bye hun." He smiled and shut the door.

Across the hall Harry was changing to go workout in the hotel gym.

"Sorry, I'm just not up for working out right now." Niall said.

Louis had wanted to go with him but couldn't go alone. Niall wasn't interested in tagging along. He wanted to be with Liam as much as he could before tomorrow.

"It's fine, Nialler. We're used to it." Louis assured.

Niall nodded as Liam hugged him a little.

"I'll just take an early shower and play FIFA." Louis looked to Harry.

"That's our cue. Later, mates." Liam said.

"Later, Liam. Bye, Niall." Harry waved.

Liam and Niall then left.

Once in the hall Niall asked, "Can I stay with you tonight? One last time. I just know Carrie is gonna make me stay away from you tomorrow." He looked like he might cry.

Liam nodded. “Of course.” He said pulling Niall into his arms. “Let’s go to your room first so you can get some clothes and take your meds.” He said as he pulled away a little.

Niall nodded as Liam moved to wrap an arm over his shoulders. Liam wanted so badly to say something comforting but both boys knew what was coming the next day and both of them knew nothing would make it any easier.

When they walked into Niall’s room, Niall took Liam’s hand as they walked into the loo and Niall took his medication. He normally didn’t need Liam with him when he took his medication, at least not like he used to but tonight was different, everything felt different tonight.

Niall briefly let go of Liam’s hand as he grabbed some clothes and took a hold of Liam’s hand again.

They both silently walked back to Liam’s room, Niall stayed with Liam the entire time he got ready for bed, the two of them only breaking apart to strip themselves to their boxers then crawling into the bed.

Niall pressed himself into Liam as much as he could, “I don’t wanna sleep. I don’t want tomorrow to come.” He sounded like he might cry.

“You need your rest though.” Liam sighed as he fought the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn’t want tomorrow to come either.

Liam began to rub Niall’s bare back in an effort to help calm him down a bit more.

“I don’t want to.” Niall whined a little even though Liam rubbing his back felt extremely nice and relaxing.

“It’ll be okay, she’s just trying to help.” Liam said softly.

“I don’t like this form of helping.” Niall said as Liam tried hard not to laugh at that sentence.

“Try not to worry. We’ll take it as it comes, you need your sleep though, so please try and sleep.” Liam encouraged.

Niall sighed, “Fine.” He closed his eyes as he quickly drifted off to dreamworld.

Liam laid there for the next while, just watching Niall sleep. He knew that come tomorrow that the times of Niall sleeping on his arms would be gone or at least very limited. He knew that they’d be made to go back to being the type of friends that they were before all of the shit happened. He didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance to be with Niall again like this, so he just laid there and watched until he couldn’t stay awake any longer and sleep took over him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY WEDNESDAY! Here's a new chapter that I promised!
> 
>  
> 
> Poor boys. I cried when we wrote this. xD

Chapter 7:

Liam woke up to the usual sound of a text message by Paul, reminding him that he needed to wake up and go to therapy with Niall.

Liam looked down at the sight the sleeping boy in his arms, he looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to wake him up. He didn’t want the day to get started.

Liam moved the fallen hair from Niall’s face as he patted his back a little, “Hey, time to get up.” He said with a light shake.

Niall didn’t move.

“I know you don’t want to get up today but we have no choice, we have to. I don’t like this anymore than you do.” He admitted.

“You don’t? You’re not going to be at least a little happy to not have me attached to you all the time?” Niall asked opening his eyes.

Liam shook his head, “Not at all. I don’t mind helping you. I love helping you. Everyone’s been asking me the same thing but honestly, I don’t mind it. You’re far from annoying.” He tried to explain without giving his feelings away.

Niall nodded, “That’s good. Are you hungry?” He asked looking up at Liam.

“Not really. You?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head.

They laid like that for a few more minutes as Niall enjoyed the feeling of Liam rubbing his back.

“We should probably get up and shower…” Liam said breaking the silence.

“Probably.” Niall agreed.

“You have clothes here, you can shower first if you’d like.” Liam offered.

“No, you can go first.” Niall said.

Liam nodded, thinking that was probably a good thing because he had never been so tempted to kiss the Irish lad more than he had wanted to in this moment.

When they had both finished showering and getting ready they moved towards the door that lead to the hall.

"I think I need one last hug." Niall sighed.

"Nialler, please don't talk as though we won't ever get to spend time together again. You're going to make me cry." Liam smiled pulling him into his arms.

"Sorry." Niall told him hugging back tightly before pulling away.

“We’re still friends, we’re still going to be spending time together eventually. We’re still going to see each other every day…” Liam reminded him.

Niall nodded, “I know but it won’t be the same. Oh and I should probably give this back to you now.” He said handing Liam his hotel key.

“Keep it. I don’t give a fuck what she says, if you're having a really, really, hard time...then come to me anyways. Please. My offer still stands, no matter what.” Liam told him.

Niall just nodded at him and together they left the room, meeting Paul in the hallway.

"I'll be out here lads." Paul told them and sent them into the room.

Carrie was already waiting inside. She turned to both of them with a smile. "Good morning Niall! Hello Liam, I'm glad you could come."

"Anything to help Niall." He nodded.

Niall just swallowed hard as she directed them to sit down.

"So, I just want to make sure I'm correct on something before we start. Liam, you and Zayn are officially broken up?" She asked taking out her notepad.

"Yes, that's right." He nodded.

Carrie nodded, "Alright, so what I need to ask then is... Are the two of you romantically involved?" She looked between Niall and Liam.

Liam's eyes went large.

"Excuse me?" Niall said loud and hard. "I'm fucking straight! I love Liam but not in that way! Not ever!" He was angry.

Liam felt a stab in his heart when he heard Niall say ‘Not ever.’

"Niall..." Carrie tried.

"I'm not romantically involved with anyone! Especially not a guy!" Niall insisted.

Liam reached a hand over and rubbed Niall's back trying to calm him.

"Why would you ask that?" Liam had to know.

"Liam, Niall, you two, whether you mean to or not, have a romantic connection. The way I see you two acting and the way you, Niall, seemed to need Liam tells me you both are romantically attached." She tried to calmly tell them.

Niall shook his head, still heated, "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard. Liam is my brother. Kissing him would be like kissing Greg!"

Liam felt a sharp pain tear at his heart. Niall's words hurt him so badly. He was ashamed of himself and felt like leaving but he couldn't. No one could know how badly he was hurting.

"Niall, please, try to relax and just hear what I have to say." Carrie insisted. She had no idea Niall would get so upset.

"Fine!" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Niall, being attached to Liam is perfectly understandable under your circumstances. He provides you with a sense of safety and comfort. It's all part of having PTSD. What isn't normally is how intimate I've seen you two. You act like a couple. I'm sure you don't mean to but the fact is you do. It isn't healthy. Not for either of you. You need to stop." She hoped Liam would at least understand and agree. Maybe he could help her get her point across.

"I understand what you're saying. What I don't understand is why it's so important to pull us apart." Liam spoke softly.

"I'm not trying to pull you apart. I'm trying to help you both develop a healthy relationship. The first step to that is going to be you both learning how to be friends. Just friends. Friends who aren't extremely attached." Carrie said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Niall still sounded upset and angry.

"I really want to see you two start spending much more time apart. More time than just quick showers." Carrie said.

"But we have. He and Harry went golfing while Louis and I went surfing. He sent me over twenty text messages." Liam tried to help argue Niall's side.

"I've tried sleeping alone too. I end up getting little to no sleep and I can't even function the next day." Niall agreed.

"I hear you, both of you. It's not easy. I know. It is something you need to do. You can't live the rest of your lives like this." Carrie said. "The more you do it the easier it will get. You have to trust me. You have so far about everything else."

Niall did not want to do this. He wanted to tell her to fuck off.

"Alright." Liam nodded.

Niall turned to look at him.

"If you really think he's ready for this and that it will help him then I'll do it. I've said from the beginning that I just want to help him." Liam kept on.

"Thank you. Niall?" She questioned.

"I don't suppose I have a choice." Niall rolled his eyes upset.

"Niall..." Liam tried to comfort.

"I'm done talking about it. You both think the idea is so wonderful, so fine. I'll go along with it! I don't have to like it. I won't like it." Niall didn't even care that he sounded childish.

"It will get easier Niall and I am here to help you through it." Carrie insisted.

"Sure, whatever you say." He shrugged.

"I think I'd like to see both of you attend therapy together Wednesday. I'll catch Michelle up to speed and the two of us will try and help you both together. I can tell it's going to be a process." Carrie said.

"That's fine with me." Liam agreed.

"Are we done?" Niall asked hard standing up.

"If you need us to be." Carrie nodded.

"Yeah well I do." He told her. He moved towards the door but stopped long enough to turn to back to Liam, "Catch ya in passing mate!" He then left quickly.

"Niall?" Paul questioned seeing him in the hall. "That was faster than normal."

"I don't want to fucking talk about it. How long till we leave?" He asked angry.

"Just a while. I only just messaged the others waking them up." Paul seemed confused.

"Good, I'll be in my room. Just tell me when it's time." Niall then quickly walked away to his room. Almost slamming the door closed when he entered before throwing himself down on the bed.

As his face hit the pillow he let all his tears start to fall. He felt so upset. Not only had he been accused again of being gay but Liam, the person who had always been there for him in all this, was pushing him away. That's how it felt anyway.

He hated this. He hated himself a bit but more than anything; He hated Andy and the men who had done this to him. This was all their fault and he'd never ever forgive them.

Liam had thanked Carrie for her time and left the room slowly. He felt terrible. Niall had said he wouldn't ever feel romantic love for him. He had also gotten angry and Liam just knew Niall was partly angry at him.

Deep down he knew he never stood a chance at getting to be with Niall but the way it had happened and came about being said was such a hard pill to swallow.

"Goodness, Niall came out so cross and you come out looking like someone just stole your best friend. What happened in there?" Paul worried a little.

"Sorry but I'm just not interested in talking about it." Liam shook his head. "I'll be in my room." He softly said and walked away.

When he reached his room he laid in the bed and grabbed the pillow that still smelled like Niall and softly cried into it. He hated that he couldn't make these feelings he had for the lad go away. He hated that Niall was cross with him. He just hated the entire thing. He wished this day had never happened. He wished they had never been kidnapped.

Both lads stayed on their beds crying until they were told it was time to go. Niall had pulled on a sweatshirt and pulled up the hood in an attempt to hide his face some and Liam had splashed his face with cold water to make the red and puffiness go away.

When Niall reached the lobby he went and stood next to Louis, the next best thing he had to feel safe. Louis felt confused and shot Liam a strange look when he entered the lobby but Liam just looked away.

Zayn and Harry looked between Niall and Liam confused as did Paul but no one said a word.  When they moved out to the van Liam walked alone and Niall clung on to Louis for dear life. It made him briefly question how Liam had been dealing with that day after day. He figured Liam's feelings for Niall had to be much stronger than he had originally thought. That of course just made their being separate suddenly more confusing.

In the van when Louis began to move to be with Harry Niall had gripped hard onto his wrist silently, not allowing him to move.

Louis looked to him, "You alright?" He whispered.

Niall just shook his head and scooted a little closer to Louis, desperate to feel safe and secure.

In the back of the van Liam found himself feeling like crying again. He wanted to be the one at Niall's side. It wasn't fair that Louis was getting to be with Niall and he wasn’t.

When he felt Zayn's eyes on him he tucked his head down into his lap so his face couldn't be seen. He just wanted the day to be over with and yet it had only just begun.

When they arrived at the arena Niall clung onto Louis and forced him inside as Paul insisted the other three go say hi to a few fans.

"Niall, what's going on?" Louis asked confused.

"I can't be around Liam. I just..." He paused so he wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry I just can't be alone yet. You're the next best thing. Please don't make me leave."

"Hey, I'm not going to make you leave. Harry won't mind sharing me. I'm just not sure what's going on."  Louis said.

"Just stupid therapy stuff." Niall shook his head.

Louis just nodded, "Well, I know you're hungry. Let's go eat. Harry will know where to find me."

The two then walked off as the others finally moved away from the fans and entered the building.

"So uh, trouble in paradise?" Harry teased after Zayn walked away.

"Carrie said he has to spend time away from me. Obviously he doesn't like it." Liam tried to casually explain. He didn't want to go into any other detail of what happened.

"Well that explains why he was glued to Louis at least. Come on, I bet they’re eating." Harry told him patting his shoulder and practically jogged away.

Liam wasn’t hungry but knew he should try to eat something.

When he walked inside, he saw Niall with Louis and he felt like his heart was being ripped into pieces. He grabbed some breakfast and went to sit on his own away from everyone.

He sat there knowing that this was for the best knowing that being around Niall all the time like he had been, only made him like the lad even more. Maybe this way, he’d eventually get over Niall and things could go back to normal.

Liam hadn’t even noticed that someone had sat in front of him until he saw fingers snapping him back to reality.

He looked up and saw Zayn. He was probably the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

“What’s wrong with you? And Niall? Shouldn’t he be attached to you and not Louis?” Zayn asked.

Liam kept looking down at his plate, he couldn’t let Zayn see his face, if he did then Zayn would probably figure it all out and Zayn couldn’t ever know.

“We’re friends now right? So talk to me...please.” He seemed to beg.

Liam sighed, “I had to join him for therapy today...and Carrie said that we had to be apart, we had to stop what we were doing. Louis’ the next best thing in his mind...so...that’s why he’s attached to him now.” He explained.

Zayn nodded, “It’s probably for the best. He can learn to rely on himself. I mean, sure he’s attached himself to Lou now...but Louis has Harry and Niall can’t have Louis all the time. It’ll be hard but he’ll learn and he’ll be fine.”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Are you okay? Why won’t you even look at me?” Zayn asked softly.

Liam ran a hand over his face as he looked up at Zayn, “It’s nothing personal...Honestly...just in therapy I agreed with Carrie. If thought it would help him, then I agreed to it. He didn’t take it too well.” He finished softly.

“He’ll get over it soon. Besides, now you can hang out with me.” Zayn smiled.

Liam chuckled, “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He said honestly. He hadn’t really spent any alone time with Zayn since they had broken up. The thought of it made him a little nervous but he knew that they needed to learn how to be friends. They had never been ‘just friends’ so it was a new concept to the both of them.

Zayn grinned, “So what do you wanna do? We can take the go-karts for a spin around outside or race around inside with the golf carts. We can play some football…” He trailed off as he tried to think of some more things. “We can even crash the Five Seconds Of Summer soundcheck...I mean, they don’t have soundchecks like we do...but we can make it difficult for them or something. We can also skateboard.”

Liam smiled a little, “It all sounds good and we should do all of that before soundcheck and then whatever’s left after dinner.”

“How much longer till soundcheck anyways?” Zayn asked.

“No idea...Paul?” Liam called from across the room.

“You ready to talk about why you look like a kicked puppy?” Paul asked.

Liam shook his head, “When’s soundcheck again?”

“Three pm. Try not to be late.” He replied.

Liam nodded then turned his attention back to Zayn, “I’m not even hungry. So whenever you're done, we can leave.”

“A fan gave me a bag of crisps, I’m good for awhile.” Zayn told him.

“And you didn’t think to share with the rest of us?” Liam asked.

Zayn shrugged, “I was hungry. Sorry. Next time, promise.” He smiled.

“So what do you wanna do first?” Liam asked as he stood.

“Whatever you want, I don’t care what we do first as long as we actually get to the golf cart racing and go-kart racing.” Zayn replied as they began to walk towards the doors.

“Mmm...go-kart racing first.” Liam said as he felt Niall’s gaze on him and it was everything he could do not to run over to the boy and pull him back into his arms to make both of them feel better.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck, “It probably feels weird now but you’ll get used to it and he will too. When he calms down, he’ll realize that he was just being childish and that you really are just trying to help him.” He said softly as they walked out the doors.

Liam nodded, “Thanks, Zaynie boo.” He smirked.

“I’ll make you a deal…” Zayn said removing his arm. “If you win, I’ll let you and Tommo come up with some stupid lyric change that includes Zayine boo...and if I win, then we change the lyrics to something dirty and you help me deal with management because of it.”

“I don’t wanna deal with fucking management though.” Liam complained a little.

“But the lyric change would be worth it! I promise!” Zayn said.

“What would it be changed to?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know...I’ll have to ask Louis, he’s the one that comes up with the best lyric changes.” Zayn said as they went track down the go-karts.

“Fine. Agreed but...Don’t take the dirty lyric change too far.” Liam warned him.

“I would never…” Zayn started to say as Liam looked at him. “Okay, fine...Agreed.” He smiled.

“First five laps.” Liam told him and Zayn nodded in agreement.

“Who are we gonna get to judge us? To decide who ran the laps?” Zayn asked.

“I’ll text Michael.” Liam said as he pulled out his phone.

The two boys pushed the go karts from the room to outside in the backyard area of the arena, where Michael showed up a few minutes later.

“What’s the bet?” Michael asked curious.

“If I win, I’m doing a dirty lyric change and Liam helps me deal with management afterwards, and if he wins, then he change the lyrics to something to do with Zaynie boo.” Zayn replied stepping into the car.

“In that case...Good luck to you, Liam.” Michael laughed.

“Thank you.” Liam grinned stepping into his car.

Once both boys were inside their cars and buckled up, they raced around the outside of the arena, Liam was close to winning but he hit a rock and Zayn raced ahead of him.

“It was definitely Zayn!” Michael said as the boys got out of their cars.

“Yes!!” Zayn cheered jumping around like a five year old.

“If it wasn’t for that damn rock!!” Liam shook his head.

“I have to get ready for Soundcheck apparently.” Michael said as he looked at his phone.

“Thanks for being the judge.” Liam smiled.

“No problem, I can’t wait to hear what you come up with for the dirty lyric change.” Michael grinned and headed off.

“What now? Skateboarding? Golf cart racing? Football?” Zayn asked.

“Football sounds fun. I can’t skateboard.” Liam said.

“Right. I remember that now ...But anyways, I think Louis had the football the other day. I don’t know what he did with it.” Zayn said as they walked back into the building.

“I can text him.” Liam said.

“Or we can just go ask him?” Zayn said as they walked down the hallway.

Liam didn’t really want to see Louis because Louis had Niall and seeing Niall upset and cross with him was hard to watch.

“Or you can go ask him? I don’t really want to go in there…” Liam said softly.

“It bothers you that much?” Zayn asked as they stopped outside the doors.

Liam nodded, he couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t involve him spilling his guts to Zayn about his feelings about Niall so he just nodded instead.

“Alright, I’ll go talk to him. You gonna wait out here, like this general area?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be around here.” Liam replied.

“I’ll be right back then.” Zayn said as he opened the doors.

He walked in and spotting Louis on the sofa sitting between Harry and Niall.

As he walked up to them, he noticed how Niall was hanging onto Louis like he was his lifeline, he was gripping his arm and had a hold of his hand with his head on his shoulder as they watched the telly that was mounted to the wall. Harry had was doing the same as Niall but on the other side of Louis. Zayn wondered if Louis felt as miserable as he looked.

“Zayn.” Louis said a smiling coming across the glum face.

“Hey, where’d you put the football the other day?” Zayn asked sitting on the table in front of them.

“Paul took it from me since I almost broke a window so you’d have to ask him. You and Liam gonna play a round?” He asked.

“Yeah! Oh! Before I forget...He lost to me during our go karting race. I’m gonna do a dirty lyric change and he’s gonna help me with the backlash of management.” Zayn grinned.

“Sounds like fun.” Harry commented.

“Yeah, but we’ll talk about that later because...football. See ya.” Zayn said then left the room.

When he came out he saw Liam leaning against the wall, staring at the wall in front of him, “Mate, you’re gonna burn a hole into the wall if you’re not careful.” He teased.

Liam smiled, “Where’s the football?”

“Paul took it away from him since he almost broke a window...and I thought he was a pro footballer.” Zayn smirked.

Liam laughed, “I’ll text Paul.” He said taking out the phone.

He texted Paul and Paul replied telling where to go and once Liam told Zayn, they headed off to the room that it was in.

“I feel bad for Louis mate...I mean at least you were happy to help Niall and I’m sure he is too but not to that extent.” Zayn mentioned as they walked down the hallway.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“He was hanging all over Lou, like how he always did with you, expect Louis had Harry on the other arm doing the same thing. You could literally see the internal battle in his mind, like he wants to help Niall out but it makes him uncomfortable at the same time and then you add Harry into the mix...It makes things complicated.” Zayn explained.

Liam nodded, “I wonder how long Louis will put up with it.” He thought outloud.

“I don’t think he can do it as long as you did that’s for sure.” Zayn said as they walked into the room where the football was.

"Yeah, knowing Harry he'll have a bitch fit before long." Liam laughed.

Zayn laughed too, "They're both jealous fuckers, aren't they?"

Liam could only laugh as he nodded.

After that the two spent the rest of their free time playing. They almost did forget about the time. It made them have to run to hair and makeup to make up for their being a bit late.

Zayn stopped Liam just short of going inside however, "Hey, I've had fun with you today. I'm really glad we can be friends after everything."

"Me too, I didn't wanna lose you from my life." Liam nodded.

Zayn gave him a very masculine ‘bro hug’ before walking past him into the room.

It seemed as the Harry, Louis and Niall had just arrived also.

Lou looked between them all in the split groups, "I'm confused."

"Don't be." Louis quickly said, his voice practically begging her to drop it.

She did not understand but took his hint and carried on with the task of preparing them.

A little while in, all five were still in the room and Zayn asked, "So, Louis, had a chance to come up with any good lyric changes?"

"Oh, no, sorry Zaynie. I've been preoccupied." He replied.

"I get it." Zayn shrugged.

"You said dirty lyric change right?" Harry asked earning a nod from both Zayn and Liam.

"I have an idea then." Harry seemed to be a bit proud of himself where he sat being worked on.

"Do share, Styles." Louis was intrigued. Beside him Niall sat perfectly silent gripping his hand for dear life.

"In Little Things, why don't you say, My dick fits in you like you're made just for me."

Everyone but Niall in the room broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh for god sake, Harrold!" Louis kept laughing.

"That's great but I'm afraid it's a little too far." Liam wiped the fall tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I agree, especially for Little Things." Zayn said moving so Liam could take his turn.

"Hey! I've got it mate!" Louis snapped his fingers and pointed to Zayn with a smirk. "How about in C'mon, C'mon you sing, the girl that I came in, well, she had to go."

"Brilliant!" Zayn smiled.

"It's all set then. You'll say that and I'll defend you saying at least you said girl and not guy." Liam nodded.

"Perfect." Zayn grinned.

"You lads have lost your marbles." Lou shook her head at them. "I must say however, I thought Harry's line was very funny."

"Yes, you were actually funny for a change." Liam laughed.

"And what's more is that now we all know who tops!" Zayn cracked up.

Liam followed suit.

"Fuck off!" Louis groaned.

"I always knew Harry wore the pants." Zayn spat making Liam laugh harder.

"That's enough! I can't work if you're laughing!" Lou scolded.

"Sorry, Lou." Zayn tried to stop.

"Yeah, sorry." Liam nodded trying to compose himself.

"Louis, I think you're up." Harry said standing.

Liam's eyes shot to Niall. He looked horrified.

"Nialler, you can't do this right now. I have to get ready." Louis gently told him.

Liam swore he saw a twinkle of tears in Niall's eyes. It killed him. He wanted so badly to be there for Niall, to hold him and tell him that he was there so he had nothing to worry about it.

"Here, why don't you hang onto me for a while. I could use some Narry." Harry offered. "We can tweet out those photos we took of Zaynie boo's makeover."

Niall didn’t want to, he wanted Liam but he knew he couldn’t and Louis had to get ready, so he nodded and hung onto Harry instead.

“What should we caption them? It should be something clever.” Harry asked.

“Or you can just not tweet them at all…” Zayn mentioned.

Liam laughed, “Zayn, you once fell asleep and Perrie painted your nails and posted it to twitter. This is nothing compared to that.”

Zayn made a face, “It wouldn’t have happened at all if I wasn’t forced to go to the shitty Little Mix concert.”

Liam nodded, “True, but it happened and the fans loved it. So set your pride aside and let’s show the fans how much better we’re doing.”

Zayn was silent for a moment as Harry and Niall chatted about captions.

“You have a point….so fine, I won’t make a big deal about any longer.” He said after thinking about it.

“Good lad.” Liam smiled.

“Make sure to include the nickname somewhere in there.” Louis told them.

“What about sleeping Zaynie boouty like instead of beauty…” Liam suggested.

“So b o o u t y instead of b e a u t y?” Niall asked.

It was the first time Niall had spoken to him since this morning and Liam felt his stomach do little flip flops at the sound of his voice actually speaking to him.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, exactly like that.”

“I like that.” Niall nodded as he typed in the caption.

Liam felt himself smile wide forcing down a grin as he tried to not act too obvious that his crush just talked to him for the first time after ignoring him for hours.

“See. I told ya.” Zayn whispered to Liam.

Liam nodded, “It’s not that I didn’t believe you...I just hate it when he’s cross at me or anyone for that matter.” He said as Louis stood up.

Zayn smiled and nodded, “I remember our first fight, looking back, it was ridiculous to get angry over something so stupid...but I remember how upset you were. Just give him time to adjust and he’ll come around. He’s already talking a little to you.”

Liam smiled, “Yeah, that’s true. Thanks.”

“Niall, why don’t you go next?” Louis suggested as he sat beside Harry.

“Will you…stand in front me while I get worked on?” Niall asked softly.

Louis sighed, he hadn’t had even a moment of alone time with Harry since Niall had latched on him this morning at the hotel.

Louis could feel Liam’s begging gaze on him, so he nodded and stood with Niall as Harry pouted a little.

“Sorry…” Louis mouthed to him.

After they finished, they headed out to soundcheck where Niall sat in between Louis and Zayn, when he would sing, he’d seem perfectly normal but when he wasn’t singing, he was back to feeling broken, scared and insecure.

After picking a fan, he forced a fake smile as she smiled a little at him, “Yesterday was your day off...How’d you spend it?”

Niall smiled at the memory of yesterday, looking back it felt like the most perfect day.

“We all went swimming together at the hotel’s pool, we back to Louis’ room and watched Toy Story three, also one of us drew on Zayn. He’ll never know who did it though. We all just spent just relaxing, chillin...It felt like the perfect day.” He replied as the memory turned his fake smile into a genuine smile.

Next was Zayn’s turn, “So..I was wondering...How do you not know who drew on you? It should be pretty easy to figure out. Harry’s a crap liar, Louis’ always the one to cause trouble, Liam’s the usual victim so maybe he was just getting revenge? And Niall could’ve easily have helped him since they’re always together.”

The boys laughed.

“That’s a very interesting theory...I don’t know because I was asleep! Louis fell asleep too, he said he woke up just before I woke up so it couldn't have been him. Liam was also sleeping, he was still asleep when I woke up. Niall wouldn’t leave Liam so...that leaves Harry. He won’t admit to it though.” Zayn replied.

“Because I didn’t do it!” Harry laughed.

“You really need to work on your lying skills, mate.” Liam shook his head.

“I’m pleading the fifth.” Harry said.

“We’re in Australia, I don’t know if they have a fifth to plead...and you’re British so it doesn’t count.” Zayn said shaking his head as Liam laughed.

When the laughter died down, Liam was up next, there was no exact order in which the boys were asked their questions for some reason today.

“Since coming back if certain everyday things have changed for you?” The fan asked.

“Uh, well before all this happened, Paul or a member of our security would bang really loud on our doors to wake us up but since everything that’s happened...He just sends one of us a text and we get each other up. When he did his usual routine when we first came back, we were all so scared and he decided that this was the best way for us to get up. It’s just stuck throughout the tour.” Liam explained.

When they finally came off stage they stood in a circle of sorts getting a drink of water before going off to the meet and greet.

"It was you Harry! I know it was!" Zayn pointed at him.

Harry just gave him a cheeky little grin.

"I knew it!" Zayn shook his head.

"Just be glad he only wrote Zaynie Boo. Could have been worse." Niall told him standing close to Louis.

Just then Paul walked up behind them, "Hey,"

Niall jumped having not seen Paul right behind him and screamed before throwing himself at Louis. He gripped onto him fearing he was about to be snatched away and nearly drove his fingernails into Louis' flesh.

Louis hissed hard as Harry kept both him and Niall from falling to the ground.

"Ah! It's just Paul!" Louis groaned. "Niall, please let go!"

Liam took a step towards Niall but Zayn stopped him, "Comfort him from over here."

Zayn was right. Liam nodded a thank you at him and spoke, "Nialler..."

Niall let go of Louis slowly and blinked open one eye, then the other.

"You're alright. It's just Paul. All four of us are here with you. No one is gonna hurt you." He calmly spoke.

Niall took a few deep breaths and nodded, "I- sorry Louis. Paul frightened me." His voice was small and child-like.

"I'm sorry too. That was entirely my fault. I should know better by now then to sneak up on you lads." Paul said.

"Fuck..." Louis complained a bit rubbing where Niall had grabbed him. "Can't we get you a teddy bear so you can rip into it next time?"

He hadn't meant for that to come out so mean but Niall had really hurt him.

Harry stepped over and lifted Louis' shirt to inspect him as Niall hung his head. The poor lad felt awful in more ways than one. He wasn't allowed to be around Liam, his security blanket, at all and it had his nerves up very high.

"Niall, I understand you're really jumpy and you're going through a lot but you have to be more careful." Harry said running his fingers over the flesh of Louis' chest that was already bruising.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Louis. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so damaged. I don't know why any of you even put up with me." Niall sounded near tears.

Liam shot Harry and Louis hard looks. He wanted to go off on them. It was obvious Niall hadn't meant to hurt Louis yet here Louis was, making his beautiful crush want to cry.

Louis took a deep breath, he felt bad suddenly. He didn't mean to be so snappy. He was just upset. "Nialler, stop okay? We all know you're still hurting. I'm sorry for snapping off like that. Can we try to forget any of this happened?"

"Jealous boyfriend stuff. Sorry for being rude." Harry nodded agreeing with Louis.

"Yeah, I'd love to forget everything." Niall forced what was obviously a fake, stage smile.

"Perfect, now... Why don't you walk with me. You can help me plot my plan for getting Harry back." Zayn stepped forward and carefully slung an arm around Niall. He felt like he needed to step up and try a turn comforting him.

"Okay..." Niall trailed off walking away with him.

"We're running behind now lads! Let's get moving." Paul instructed walking to follow Zayn and Niall.

"You alright boo?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that just really hurt." He said fixing his shirt.

"You both didn't have to yell at him. He didn't mean to. He's made so much progress and now this is the hardest thing he's had to do. I don't want this to break him." Liam scolded and walked away.

He knew he had been instructed to worry about the others less but with Niall he couldn't help it. He had a crush on Niall and all that happened upset his crush and that in turn hurt him. It was worse because Liam couldn't even reach out to comfort Niall. He wasn't allowed and Niall was cross with him. This all sucked.

"I really don't understand him. He's got it for Niall so badly. It almost doesn't make sense." Harry whispered following them.

"I know, I wish I knew what got him off Zayn and onto Niall so quickly. I'm sure it would help all this make more sense." Louis agreed.

"Yes, but funny though innit? Liam acting like one of Niall's fan girls." Harry smirked.

Louis just laughed a little and nodded.

Some time later that had finished greeting the fans. Niall stood between Louis and Zayn and had refused to touch any of the fans. Some had asked if he was okay, they knew he had been doing better. Niall had just told them he had been accidentally scared by someone and his nerves were a bit high. He assured them he was alright and just needed a little more time to calm himself before touching anyone.

After that Zayn had stuck with Niall, doing his best to give Louis what he knew was much needed time alone with Harry. Liam took the chance being alone to just sit and relax by himself and text his parents and sisters a little.

Niall hadn't liked being without both of the lads he was most comfortable with but Zayn had been great at keeping him focused on different things that allowed him to be calmer. Louis and Harry got in a snog that both desperately needed during that time making them both feel much better and Liam was overjoyed to have made his family thrilled just by chat hung with them all some.

Now, here they stood, full from dinner and dressed for the concert. Seconds away from show time Liam flashed Niall a big smile from the distance and Niall only just looked at him, partly longing for the comfort only Liam could bring and partly still angry with him for not defending his side.

Concert time came and they sprung out into the middle of the arena making the fans scream louder. It dulled out all the thoughts of anything other than how happy their fans made them. It was a type of therapy all it's own.

They all fell into a zone as they carried on with the concert. Liam gently as playfully interacting with Niall as he always did. Zayn helping keeping Harry and Louis apart.

When C'mon, C'mon came around, Zayn belted out loudly his lyric change that Louis had given him and the girls went absolutely crazy. They all loved it. Too bad Paul wouldn't see it from their side.

Liam had proudly patted Zayn back at some point after the lyric change earning a smirk from him and a head shake from Niall. It looked as though they were normal. Liam wished it would carry over to their time off stage.

Later on in the concert, Louis inevitably ended doing something Larry related that he shouldn't be doing. Tonight, all Louis did was sing along with Harry during his part in Over Again. It wasn't much in some peoples eyes but he'd definitely be told off for it by Paul.

Finally they waved goodbye one last time and left the stage. Paul was very quick to greet them all with a stern look.

“I’m not sure where to start.” Paul said as the boys stripped off their stage clothes.

“The beginning usually works.” Liam smiled.

Paul shot him a look before moving his attention towards Zayn, “Zayn, what the hell were you even thinking with that lyric change? You know you can’t say stuff like that. And Louis, don’t think I didn’t notice you singing along to Harry’s part in Over Again. Boys…I’m really happy you’re all getting better, truly I am, but don’t think for a minute that the rules around here have changed at all.”

“Paul, look at this way…” Liam said as he pulled on his jeans. “At least Zayn kept the lyric where he said girl, at least he didn’t change girl to guy and the fans clearly enjoyed it. I really don’t see the harm in it.” He said defending Zayn.

“Thank you, Liam.” Zayn smiled at him as he threw on his shirt.

“The harm is that you boys have an image to keep.” Paul told them.

“What image is that exactly? Victims? Or the clean cut all into girls boy band?” Louis asked.

Paul shook his head, “Just remember to keep your mouth closed next time. The tour’s almost over lads. Try and be good until we make it back home.” He said leaving the room.

Louis shook his head, “That’s bullshit. All I did was sing along and I wasn’t even singing into the mic like I easily could’ve. I don’t see how what I did was a problem.” His voice full of anger.

“Lou, calm down...The tour’s almost over, we’re back home Monday. I don’t understand their reasoning other but for now...let’s just try and work with it.” Harry rubbed his shoulders.

“I hate this.” Louis said quietly.

“Me too.” Harry quietly agreed.

“We all do.” Zayn said softly.

The boys then finished getting dressed in silence, and made their way to the van quietly where Zayn gently guided and convinced Niall to sit with him for once in the back while Liam ended sitting between Louis and Harry who both used him as a pillow on their ride back.

When they all gathered in the hallway, Paul stopped Louis which in turn made everyone stop going into their rooms as they stood and listened.

“Eleanor was supposed to come this afternoon but due to a traffic accident on the way to the airport she was delayed but she’ll be here tomorrow morning and she’ll go with you to Japan.” Paul told him.

“No...No…” Louis shook his head. He barely handled Niall today and trying to keep his boyfriend’s jealousy at bay. He also had to deal with Liam whenever Niall was concerned and between all that and One Direction thing’s to do, he was utterly exhausted.

“I barely got through today, I had Niall and Harry and I had…” He stopped himself from saying Liam, there was no way he was going to tell Paul about Liam’s feelings for Niall. He couldn’t take that kind of risk.

“I don’t know what I had...but dealing with Niall today and my boyfriend’s jealousy plus One Direction stuff...No, I can’t do. I can’t have her here, I can’t have her, Harry and Niall, I’ll lose my mind. Please send her back.” Louis begged.

“She’s a person Louis, not some package you can just send back if you don’t want it.” Paul said.

“She might aswell be…” Louis muttered under his breath. “Look…” Louis said lifting up his shirt to show the marks that Niall had left on him. “That’s from Niall today when he got scared...Now, I’ll help him how I can, but there’s no fuckin way I can handle being there for Niall, being there for my boyfriend and promoting my fake relationship at the same time.” He explained as he pulled down his shirt.

Paul nodded, “I’ll make the arrangements for her to fly back when she lands.”

“Thank you.” Louis said as he walked into his room with Harry behind him.

Niall couldn’t help but feel bad as he walked into his room, he hadn’t meant to hurt Louis, his nerves and emotions were set on extreme. It had been a very difficult day for him being without Liam all day.

After he had stripped himself of his clothes, only left in his boxers, he went to move his jeans into the corner of the room when a key card fell out. He picked it up, confused at first since both copies of his key were on the nearby table then remembered that Liam telling that no matter what happened today, if things got really bad, he could still go to him.

The day replayed on his mind and he didn’t understand why Liam wasn’t taking his side when Liam seemed to be more cross at the idea of them being made to separate than he originally was.

He stood as he held the key in his hand, he felt so jittery, he knew he couldn’t spend the night with Liam but he needed to talk to him at least.

He walked grabbed his hotel key and left his room as he made his way to Liam’s room, he swiped the card and opened the door. He saw Liam half laying on his bed with his arms over his face.

“Liam?” Niall said softly as he slowly walked closer.

Liam removed his arms as he opened his eyes and sat up, “Niall.” He smiled standing up now.

“Hi.” Niall said as he nervously played with the key card’s in his hands.

“How are you doing?” Liam asked from where he stood, it took everything in him not to pull the boy into a cuddle.

Niall shrugged,”I don’t know...I feel jittery...and I...can I have a hug? Please? I know we can’t cuddle or sleep...but a hug couldn’t hurt right? Friends hug…”

Liam grinned, “You can always have a hug.” He said as he opened his arms.

Niall almost jumped into them as he held onto Liam tightly, his body instantly relaxing against Liam’s who wrapped his arms around him and held him as tight as he could without hurting him.

“I missed you, today.” Niall whispered.

“I missed you too.” Liam whispered back. More than you probably realize...He couldn’t help but silently add.

“Today sucked without you.” Niall said as he began to feel a little sleepy. Now feeling calm, he realized how childish he’d been acting towards Liam all day.

Liam rubbed the boy’s back a little and pulled back a little, “Nialler…” He started to say.

“Before you say anything…” Niall said quickly as he looked up at him. Liam stayed quiet as Niall continued, “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting today. I didn’t mean to be so cross with you. I acted really childish all day by ignoring you almost completely.”

Liam nodded, “I understand why though.”

“Why though? I mean, why did you take her side? I thought you...I thought you were against all of this.” Niall asked.

“I am and I’m not.” Liam said sighing.

He pulled Niall out of his arms as he sat on the bed, “Sit.” He said with a little smile.

“Just hear me out…” He said taking Niall’s hand to make sure he was calm enough to listen clearly.

Niall nodded, listening.

“I want to help you...I want you to get better and I will do whatever it takes to help you get there. But Carrie’s right, you need to start learning how to rely on yourself again, self-comfort type of thing, I suppose. You need to learn how to be okay on your own again. I want nothing more than to…” He paused as he chose his next words carefully. “help you by cuddling with you and taking naps with you and that was fine at first, but now you have to learn how to be you again. You need to learn how to take care of yourself without always needing someone, mainly me or Louis, to be there for you in that way.” He tried his best to explain.

“So that’s why you went against me?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “I tried to explain...but you wouldn’t hear of it. I knew you’d eventually calm down so that’s why I made sure to leave you completely alone today.”

“I’m sorry I never let you explain.” Niall said quietly.

“Don’t be. You had every right to be upset, I went in there planning on being on your side but then I realized she was right and you need to learn to trust yourself again. You can’t do that if you're always depending on other people to do it for you.” Liam further explained.

“Does this mean I should leave Louis alone tomorrow?” Niall asked.

“You probably should...but that’s up to you and Louis. He can only handle so much, both him and Harry are very possessive of each other, they’re both very jealous people when it comes to the other. I also don’t think he has the same patience with you like I do.” Liam replied.

Niall nodded, “I’ll try not be on him all day tomorrow.”

Liam smiled, “That’s good, you need to at least try...and I know you're not comfortable around Zayn and Harry like you are with me and Louis but maybe give them a break? Just try and spend more time with them. I’m not the only that won’t let anyone hurt you, Harry and Zayn...just like me and Louis won’t let anything happen to you.” He tried to encourage him.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Niall agreed. “I should probably stay away from you tomorrow too...right?” He asked.

“Yeah, at least until therapy Wednesday morning, we’ll find out the next step then.” Liam replied.

Niall nodded, “Okay.” He said yawning. He felt emotionally drained from today’s events.

“You should probably go to bed now...I’m glad you came to see me though.” Liam said as he stood gently pulling Niall up with him.

The silently walked to the door hand in hand, when they reached the door, Niall turned to Liam, “One more hug?” He asked.

Liam smiled at him as he pulled him into a hug and forcing himself to keep it brief like he would with any of the other boys.

“Don’t forget about your meds, alright?” Liam said pulling back from the hug.

“Right, I almost did...I’ll do that now.” Niall said as he let go of Liam’s hand and he opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Liam sighed, that conversation was hard for him to do but he knew it needed to be done, those things needed to be said and he knew that in order to help Niall, he needed to let him learn how to be okay on his own again.

When Niall got back to his room, he took his pill then headed to his bed.

When Niall laid down he grabbed his cell phone. It was nearly eleven at night. He was tired but couldn't bring himself to sleep. Eleven meant it would be around ten in the morning in Ireland. He figured it would be a good time to call someone back home. Perhaps that would help him.

Going through his cell contacts he came across Sean and figured that would be a good choice. He could certainly talk to Sean about some of the things stressing him out, keeping him up at that moment.

He knew there was a slight chance Sean would still be sleeping in but he didn't care. He wanted to talk to him so he dialed his number.

"Hello?" He heard his friend yawn into the phone.

"Mate, are you still in bed?" He teased.

"Kinda, not sleeping, just laying here." He admitted. "How are you?"

Niall licked his lips, this was Sean. He could be totally honest. "I've been a little better. Sorta..." He trailed off looking for the right words, "I've got a lot on my mind. Can't exactly sleep and I'm not really allowed to use Liam like I have been."

"Use Liam?" Sean sounded confused.

"I sleep better when I'm with him. Touching him. Carrie, my therapist is making me stop. She accused us of having romantic feelings for each other." Niall said pulling the covers over his cold body.

"When did she do that?" Sean wanted to know, suddenly having lots on his mind.

"This morning. She asked Liam to come to therapy with me and accused us of that. I sort of snapped. Liam tried to calm me but then she started talking about how I had to stop using him for comfort and he took her side so I went off on him too." He explained.

"So, you don't have those kind of feelings then?" Sean bravely asked.

"No, Christ! Why does everyone keep asking me that? First Harry, then Carrie now you." Niall didn't understand. He knew he's been pushing the limits of friendship with Liam but this was just crazy talk.

"Can I be honest?" Sean asked sounding very serious.

"You know you can." Niall nodded trying to get warm.

"When I was there with you lads for your birthday, I sensed it...The romantic atmosphere between you and Liam. I sincerely questioned if the two of you could have something going on." Sean almost held his breath, nervous Niall would hate him now.

"Sean! I'm fucking straight! Yes, I was raped by a man but, I like girls, a lot!" Niall wasn't angry. He was thankful he had a friend willing to be so open with him. He was however confused by all this.

"Niall, you do know it's okay to be, like, Bi or gay or whatever... Right?" Sean asked suddenly soft.

"Of course I know that but... Sean..." He paused collecting his thoughts. "I like pussy. I really like it."

Sean paused then spoke, "I guess I'm just trying to make sure you know that you'll always be my best mate. It doesn't matter what or who you're into."

"Thanks Sean but... I like having sex with girls. It feels good. Liam is just a security blanket."

"If you say so. Just remember, at some point all kids let go of shit like that." Sean tried to word it as politely as he could.

"Right, I just wish people would allow me to let go when I'm ready." Niall sighed. "Sean, I can't even remember how they managed to kidnap me. It's just left me scared that they or someone will be able to do it again. Liam makes me feel safe. I know he wouldn't let anyone take me. Louis sort of too."

"So carry around a stun gun. Be all, Niall badarse Horan." Sean laughed.

"You're crazy." Niall laughed suddenly feeling better other than being cold.

"That's why I'm your best mate." Niall could hear him smiling.

"Thanks, I think I might be able to rest now. Feeling better." Niall nodded.

"More than happy to assist. Was great to talk to you." Sean told him.

"You too, later." Niall smiled.

"Night, Mate." Sean then hung up.

Niall moved to turn off the lights but shivered greatly. "Fucking cold arse room. Gonna have to sleep in some damn sweats."

Niall rolled his eyes getting up and walking over to a pile of clothes. That's when he spotted Liam's sweats from a few days back. He smiled, they were big on him but it would almost be like getting to sleep with Liam without breaking any of the rules he hated so much.

He grabbed them and slid into them before going back over to the bed. He crawled under the covers, turned out the light and clutched onto the pillow beside him before drifting off into a restless sleep.

He woke up an hour later, having heard voices in the hall. It put a nervous, uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wanted Liam. He couldn't have him though. Even if he was allowed down in Liam's room it would require him going into the hall with the voices he had heard.

It frustrated him and made him very upset as he tried to cuddle back into bed. He couldn't get back to sleep however and he felt hopeless. Eventually tears rolled down his face and he spent the rest of his night soaking the pillow below him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW. It's great hearing your thoughts/comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LARRY SEX  
> LARRY SEX  
> LARRY SEX  
> HAPPY TIMES!

The next morning Louis woke up to the sensation of Harry feathering kisses over the marks Niall had given him.

"I'm fine baby. They don't hurt." Louis told him softly.

"You gonna have him all over you again today?" Harry asked with a slight pout.

"Probably, he isn't allowed to he with Liam. Sorry." Louis told him before kissing the back of his hand.

"I know it's just him and it's so much better than watching Eleanor hang all over you but still... I'm jealous." Harry told him then kissed his lips tenderly.

"I'm sorry baby. I know you don't like it. I don't either." Louis told him.

"Maybe you should make it up to me now." Harry smirked.

"As opposed to you having jealousy sex with me?" Louis smiled.

"I had jealousy sex last night. I want, your fucking mine sex now." Harry pouted.

"Does that mean I'm bottoming again?" Louis asked.

"No, I wanna feel you in me; Letting me know you want me more than anyone else in the world." Harry grinned.

"Mmmmm, baby," Louis kissed him, "I love you and want you more than anyone else in the universe."

"Prove it." Harry smirked.

"Ah, so you're going to be a bossy bottom?" Louis said getting up a little.

"Exactly, now fucking rim me!"

Louis laughed a little as he laid Harry on his back and moved his long legs where he wanted them. He then leaned down, spreading Harry's cheeks further apart and began licking him slow and tenderly. Sometimes sleeping naked had it's benefits upon waking up.

"Mmmmm, boo, lick harder! Don't tease me." Harry whined.

"Shh, you're gonna wake the whole damn floor." Louis laughed before leaning back in.

Louis licked harder, more how he knew Harry wanted it. He even stuck his tongue inside Harry’s warm hole making him squirm a little.

"Mmm, two fingers." Harry instructed a while later.

"Let me grab some lube." Louis nodded as he got off the bed and moved to his bag where he had the lube

He went back to the bed as he settled himself between Harry’s legs, he poured the lube on his fingers, “Ready?” Louis asked.

“I’m always fucking ready.” Harry tried not to whine in anticipation.

Louis started with one finger as he slowly pushed it into Harry’s hole and began thrusting in and out.

“I thought I was gonna get two at once...Mmmm.” Harry moaned a little.

Louis laughed as he let his second finger slide in, “This better, baby?” He asked as he began picking up his pace as his fingers thrusted in and out.

“God yes…” Harry groaned in pleasure. “Go faster.”

Louis did as he was told and quicken his pace.

Moments later he noticed Harry's cock leaking precum. It caused his dick to instantly grow to it's peak hardness.

Louis leaned up and licked his tongue over the precum, he loved Harry's taste.

"Oh shit. Fuck me! I'm ready, fuck me!" Harry whimpered.

"Of corse!" Louis grinned and moved to line himself up with Harry's hole. He slicked a good amount of lube onto his cock the pressed in very slowly.

"Fuck you! Stop teasing me. You're supposed to be reminding me that you want me more than anyone else." Harry whined.

Louis smiled and slammed into him the rest of the way hard seconds before drawing out and slamming back in hard.

"Yes! Like that boo! You're mine! All fucking mine!" Harry growled.

Louis thrusted into him hard again. He kept going, over and over, getting louder and louder, not being able to control himself.

"Oh Curly, baby, yes, all yours! Damn you're fucking tight!" Louis moaned.

"Wanna cum untouched. Fuck me harder!" Harry insisted.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes!" Louis whimpered pounding somehow harder. The bed was even rocking now with each thrust. "Gonna cum Harry!” He yelled loud.

"Do it! Fill me please! So close, boo!" Harry whimpered as Louis drilled hard into his prostate.

"Ah! Harry!" He yelled suddenly shooting his load deep into his younger boyfriend.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed emptying his own load once he felt Louis cum deep within him.

As if on cue Louis' phone went off.

Louis panted a few times pulling out before kissing Harry deeply and going to look at his cell.

It was Paul telling Louis to close his mouth and wake the others. Louis could only laugh and show Harry before replying a quick sorry.

“Mmm, I should probably wake the others.” Louis said.

“You should shower first.” Harry smiled.

“Wanna join me, love?” Louis asked.

Harry grinned as he moved from the bed to the loo with Louis trailing behind him.

Much to their surprise, they only snogged in the shower before they decided it was time to get out.

“I can help you wake the others.” Harry said after he got dressed.

“Thank you, I can wake Liam and Niall.” Louis said as he put his shoes on.

“I’m not waking Zayn up. He’s impossible in the mornings! That’s why it’s always been you or Liam, well maybe not really Liam anymore…” Harry trailed off.

“Okay, fine...I’ll take Zayn and Liam and you take Niall.” Louis said giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

Harry nodded, “I can wake Niall. I think it’s time he starts learning to try and get comfortable with me and Zayn too.”

Louis nodded in agreement, “While I agree with you...Just don’t push him too hard, alright? I don’t need Liam yelling at me again.”

“He’s just protective.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis.

“I know he is...It just still surprises me. I knew he had a crush but I didn’t know it was like this.” Louis shook his head. “I don’t get it, how can he go from Zayn to Niall, like overnight it seems like.”

“Ask him?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him when I wake him up.” Louis said giving Harry one last kiss before leaving.

Since he needed to talk to Liam, he headed to Zayn’s room first, also knowing he’d be the hardest to wake up.

He knocked on the door as he sent Zayn a text to wake up.

Moments later, Zayn was at the door with a very annoyed expression on his face.

“That was fast...You woke yourself up for once?” Louis teased.

“Fuck you. I fucking heard you and Harry going at it this morning. I woke up to you screaming ‘Gonna cum, Harry.’ Fuck you. I was trying to sleep, next time you wanna fuck, be quieter.” He said as he went to close the door but Louis put his foot in the door, stopping him.

“Not even gonna let me apologize?” Louis asked with a fake pout.

“Let’s hear it, then.” Zayn said as he tried to rub the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

“Aww, Zaynie boo still a little tired?” Louis teased.

“What happened to that apology?” Zayn asked, ignoring the comment.

“Right, sorry...I am sorry though that we got a little loud and ended up waking you up. I think we woke Paul up too, at least everyone on the floor works for us.” Louis said with a slight grin.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Thank you...I’ll get dressed and meet you guys near the lifts.”

“Good lad.” Louis smiled as he turned and headed towards Liam’s room, sending him a quick text on the short walk down.

When Louis went to Liam’s door, he was about to knock it opened, “I’m up.” Liam yawned.

“You look tired.” Louis commented as Liam rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, jet lag.” Liam half lied. He couldn’t sleep well because he felt so worried about Niall but with his door open, he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Can we talk?” Louis asked.

Liam stepped aside and Louis walked in.

Louis plopped himself down on Liam’s bed as Liam sat beside him with his back against the headboard of the bed and Louis sitting at the end of the bed.

“About Niall…” Louis started.

“I’m sorry for yesterday...The way I went off on you.” Liam interrupted. “It’s hard being away from him like this, not being able to comfort him like I used to. It’s really hard to see him like that and he was so cross with me yesterday which just made the day that much worse.” He shook his head.

“I honestly don’t know how you do it mate, I felt exhausted yesterday and I only had him for the day. You have him all day and night, every day.” Louis mentioned.

Liam shrugged, “It wasn’t any bother for me.”

“Clearly...I am curious though, what suddenly made you into Niall the way you are? I mean, it feels like it was Zayn one moment and then Niall the next.” Louis asked.

“I wish I knew, mate. I really do. It feels that way...At first, it was all sexual...and then it changed to more romantically...I don’t get it. I was in love with Zayn and things were going well for us, he realized that all I was trying to do was help Niall, and that I loved him and didn’t mean to hurt him. Then I…”

“Then what?” Louis asked feeling curious now.

Liam shook his head, he wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable sharing that.

“Just tell me, it’s not like you two murdered anyone together and then bonded over it.” Louis said as Liam gave a WTF look.

“Just sayin.” Louis shrugged.

“I went to track him down...A bunch of us were breaking into teams to play fifa, and I walked in on him…” Liam paused hoping he wouldn’t have to say it.

“You walked in on him what?” Louis asked confused.

“Wanking.” Liam said softly.

“Oh...and that’s when things changed?” Louis asked.

“Sort of...I was frozen for a minute, like I wanted to move but I couldn’t then he said my name and it came out as a moan. I left because I needed Zayn’s help because uhm…” He paused again.

“That turned you on?” Louis asked.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, and that was when I found Zayn, we had sex but I didn’t feel any romantic love for him. I mainly did it because Niall was stuck in my mind but he didn’t feel any love either so it really was mutual. It was a couple nights later, or the next night, I can’t remember now, but we hadn’t told any of you that we had broken up yet. We wanted to discuss it in therapy and then let everyone know. Anyways, I was thinking of Niall and I got...hard...so I asked Zayn to help me out, and who knows, maybe deep down I was still clinging to some kind of hope that things between us would work out. The sex was great, but still no love and I thought of Niall the entire time.” Liam said feeling a little guilty.

“Wow…” Louis said running a hand over his face. “So...after that the feelings just got stronger?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded, “Kind of...It was all lust at first, like I wanted him sexually. And then when I began helping him on a more deeper, personal level...like letting him attach himself to me, take naps with him and even let him sleep in my room or his room at night most of the time, over time, it developed into romantic feelings.”

Louis nodded, “When did you first realize it?”

Liam thought back to the night where he was off doing something in the bus and left Niall with Zayn and the others. When he had come back, Zayn was holding Niall in his arms as Niall tried to sleep a little. He remembered feeling really jealous at that point, he remember how he hated that Zayn was touching him, comforting him instead of himself.

“I remember...I must’ve been talking to someone or doing something on the bus...and I left Niall with you, Harry and Zayn. When I came back, Zayn was holding Niall in his arms, trying to comfort him and getting Niall used to the rest of you touching him again. I remember feeling so jealous over that, I didn’t like that he was touching Niall or at least holding Niall the way he was.” Liam replied.

“Sounds like it just kind of happened, maybe you always had feelings for Niall and seeing him like that, spending time like that, triggered something?” Louis suggested.

“Maybe, it’s possible. I don’t even know. If I go off on you about Niall again, then I’m sorry in advance. I just hate seeing him upset and not being able to calm him like I’m used to.” Liam said softly.

“Apology accepted.” Louis smiled. “Any tips for me on how to deal with him today?”

“Be patient, go slow...like if you move too fast or something, he freaks. He likes having his hair played with a lot, it helps calm him down and back rubs, just rub his back if he’s really upset, it works really well. He likes being held, if he can’t have that then he settles for hand holding or any kind of physical contact. He should be better today than yesterday though...I talked to him last night before bed.”

Louis nodded, “I’ll try to remember all that, did you tell him go easy on me or something? What happened to you two being apart?”

“Sort of. He needed a hug, he missed me...and I really missed him. He apologized for being so cross with me about not taking his side in therapy. I had every intention to...but I listened to Carrie and I realized that she was right. If I want Niall better, I need to let him learn how to deal with things on his own, how to be strong on his own. It’ll be hard for him, it might be one the hardest things he’s ever had to overcome but he can do it, he just needs support. I told him that too. I also told him that you and Harry are very jealous people when it comes to the other, possessive a bit too. I said that you’re not as patient as me when it comes to him, because he really does require a lot of patience. Oh and I told him he needed to learn how to let Harry and Zayn comfort him and be there for him too and not just you and me.” Liam replied.

“Wow. What did he say to all that?” Louis wondered.

“He said he’ll try.” Liam nodded.

“Well, that’s good.” Louis smiled, “Now get up and get dressed.” He said standing now.

“Yes, sir.” Liam teased as he got off his bed.

Louis shook his head as he left, he at least understood Liam’s feelings better now and knew how to help Niall better, but also knew that he was allowed to tell Niall no without Liam getting upset with him over it.

It was a couple minutes after Louis left that Harry sent Niall a text and headed over to his room.

He knocked on the door and about a minute later, Niall opened the door and right away Harry noticed the older boys state. He took in Niall’s face, his bloodshot eyes and the heavy dark circles under them.

“Niall...what the fuck? You look horrible...What the hell happened to you?” He asked pulling him into a hug.

“I...couldn’t sleep.” Niall’s voice was hoarse. “It was the worst it’s ever been...I think I only slept one or two hours at the most.”

“You could’ve come to me and Louis. I wouldn’t get upset, neither would he. Our door is always open for you, you know that, right?” Harry asked.

Niall nodded, “I heard voices in the hallway, I got scared but I wasn’t going to go out into the hallway.” He tried not to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Harry told him.

"Fucking cried all damn night." He cursed.

Harry finally pulled away, "I'll make sure my cell is off vibrate from now on at night. If you need anything at all give me a ring and I'll send Louis running."

Niall smiled. He would have laughed had he not been so sleepy.

"Think you can get yourself dressed? I'm sure we can figure out you sleeping at the arena." Harry offered. He felt bad for him.

Niall just nodded as he blinked his eyes, tired.

"Those sweats are about eight sizes too big anyway." Harry shook his head.

"That's cause they’re Liam's." He yawned.

Harry nodded, wanting to say something but having no idea what to say.

"So I'll just meet you all by the lift?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, call if you need me." Harry patted his shoulder and left.

When Harry walked back into the room he shared with Louis, his boyfriend began talking.

"We, well I, I woke up Zayn this morning. He seemed pretty cross. I apologized."

"Oops." Harry shrugged not caring so much.

"Hi." Louis flashed him a wink.

Harry smiled for a moment then went on, "Niall is the worst I've seen him. He said he heard voices in the hall last night and ended up only sleeping an hour or so. He said he cried all night too."

"Man, I feel so bad for him." He shook his head. "He doesn't deserve to have to deal with any of this. He's such a great lad."

"You know, he was wearing Liam's sweats." Harry pointed out.

"Really? That's a bit interesting." He paused thinking. "What is more interesting however is that Liam told me his new interest in Niall started out all sexual. The romantic crap you and I have been seeing, well, he doesn't know how it happened really. He said it just did." Louis knew he could trust Harry not to tell anyone at this point.

"Wow, that is interesting. Wonder what brought the sexual feelings on." Harry mostly commented to himself.

"He walked in on Niall wanking, he said Niall said his name but it came out as a moan and it turned him on. It was directly after that he and Zayn tried to be intimate and discovered their love was gone." Louis told him.

"That's so twisted. Sounds like something a fan made up." Harry replied.

Louis just nodded, “And he gave me tips on how to deal with Niall, so hopefully today won’t be as bad as yesterday, if anything he’ll just wanna sleep all day right?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, probably.”

When they stepped out into the hall some time later they found Zayn and Niall already at the lift waiting. Louis almost couldn't help but stare at Niall who was nearly falling asleep standing next to Zayn.

Only a moment later they all saw Liam walk up. He spotted Niall right away.

"Nialler?" Liam asked forcing himself not to rush to him and cuddle him.

"Liam..." His tiny voice whimpered.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He was really worried but doing his best to hide it.

"I heard people in the hall, got scared, cried all night." He admitted softly.

Liam looked at him, wondering why he didn’t come to him. He made sure that he knew that he could fuck the rules if things got really bad.

“I was too scared to leave my room.” Niall answered Liam’s unasked question as he leaned against Zayn. He felt too tired to even try and support himself.

“Next time, call me or text me and...We can talk for a few minutes okay?” Liam told him.

Niall nodded, “Okay.”

Paul looked at them, “Are we ready?” He asked.

They all nodded.

“Your eyes are bloodshot.” Paul said as he noticed Niall’s eyes. “Where are your sunglasses?”

“Broken. Still.” Niall replied.

“Grab a hoodie from your room. I’ll get eye drops for you to take away the redness but we can’t have fans seeing your eyes looking like that.” Paul told him.

“But...It’s so far.” Niall complained a little. He was so tired, he didn’t want to walk back.

“Here.” Liam said taking off his hoodie. “You can use mine. It’s fine. I don’t mind. We all share clothes anyways, so it’s not like anyone would know the difference.” He said as he handed it to Niall.

Niall smiled at him, “Thank you.” He said as he took it and put it on, pulling the hood up and Liam couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked in his sweater.

“Another thing, your voice isn’t in the best shape by the sounds of it, so just go on vocal rest until soundcheck and again after soundcheck until showtime..” Paul told him pushing the down button on the lift.

Niall nodded understanding.

"I told him from now on I'll keep my cell off vibrate at night and that he can call me." Harry said. "I told him I'd send Louis any time." Harry brought up as they waited for the lift to arrive at their floor.

Louis shook his head as Zayn laughed a little.

"I'm sure you can call any of us any time. We're all here for you." Liam nodded. He wanted to cuddle him so badly.

"Of course. You call me and I'll call Louis alright?" Zayn slung an arm around the smaller lad.

"Very funny. Ha ha." Louis said sarcastically.

When they stepped inside Niall clung hard to Louis' hand. He couldn't help it. The lift was small. It bothered him immensely.

Liam stood beside Zayn as Niall stood between Louis and Harry, he noticed how tense Niall looked and shot Louis a look who looked over at Niall who clearly was trying his best to calm himself down.

Louis moved his hand to Niall’s back and rubbed it a little like Liam told him to for when things were really bad. It helped Niall relax a little but it wasn’t Liam rubbing his back to make him feel better, it was Louis and while he was grateful for Louis’ help, it just wasn’t the same.

When the boys got to the arena, they all headed to eat, Liam kept his focus on chatting with Zayn as everyone grabbed their breakfast.

Liam went to sit with Zayn as Niall went to leave Louis and Harry to sit by himself, to try and leave them alone a little like Liam said but Louis gently pulled him back.

“I know what Liam said, he told me and I do agree with him but that doesn’t mean you can’t eat with us.” Louis told him gently.

Niall smiled, “Thank you.”

After a couple minutes of silently eating, Niall spoke up, “I uhm...I wanna try and do what Liam said and not be dependent on you, like going from being dependant on him to being dependant on you...I think I may try and sleep somewhere after I finish eating.”

“By yourself? Louis and I can sit with you if you’d like or Zayn can.” Harry offered.

Niall forced a smile, “I’m just gonna have Paul or someone stand outside the door or maybe inside…Maybe that’ll help a bit.”

Louis nodded, “You know that no one can get into the arena without security or Paul knowing right? The rules have changed since we came back.”

Niall nodded, “I know that and I know there’s a list of approved and there’s an extensive background checks on everyone. I know that wherever we go in the building we can have security come with us but I’ll admit that I feel safer on tour than I probably would at home.”

“Me too, actually.” Louis admitted. “But we’ll learn how to feel safe again in our own homes when we go back home. It’ll take time but it’ll happen.”

“I wanna be strong again...I’m sick of feeling this way and always needing someone. I’m sick of not being able to sleep at night because I get scared. I wanna get better and that means I need to learn how to deal with things on my own. I need to move out of my comfort zone.” Niall explained.

“I’m really proud of you for taking that step.” Harry smiled.

“Thanks. I wanna try at least.” Niall smiled as he finished eating

“Good for you.” Louis smiled proudly. “Want us to walk with you?”

Niall nodded, “If you don’t mind…”

“I can text Paul and see if he can stand outside your door for you or someone else maybe.” Harry said pulling out his phone.

“Thanks.” Niall said as he let his hands hide inside the long sleeves of the hoodie.

A few minutes later, Paul showed up, “I found an empty room and I can stand outside if you’d like.” He told Niall.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

He stood and looked towards Liam who almost immediately caught his gaze and gave him a smile.

Niall smiled back then walked away holding onto Louis’ hand as he left with him, Harry and Paul.

After making Louis promise to come check on him in a bit Niall went into the room and laid on the sofa. He knew Paul was outside and Louis would be checking in on him but he still found himself wanting Liam. It caused his mind wander off on thoughts of why he was so addicted to Liam.

Niall knew Liam had been there for him right away and had stayed by his side through everything so far. He also knew that because of Liam's actions, Liam made him feel safe. Feeling safe made Niall feel happy. So perhaps Niall was so addicted to Liam because really, Liam made him happy.

He smiled a little and attempted to snuggle into the sweater of Liam's he was still wearing. He wondered if thinking on those happy thoughts of Liam would help sooth him enough to sleep.

Niall soon found out however when he drifted off, hands tucked inside the long sleeves and good pulled up over his head, almost as though it were actually Liam holding him. There was a good chance Liam wasn't getting his sweater back now.

While Niall slept Liam found Mark and had him help him set in working out. Exercising seemed to be a great way of keeping his mind of Niall.

It seemed as though recently Niall was the only thing Liam thought about. It caused him to realize just how intense his crush on the lad was.

First it was pure sexual. Then he noticed the actual crush forming when he found himself wanting to deck Zayn for holding him on the bus. Now earlier when he saw Niall in such a bad state all he wanted to do was pull him into his arms and kiss away all his problems.

His only wish was that he could either get rid of the crush all together or somehow force Niall to be homosexual so he could have him. The latter was definitely impossible so he tried to focus deeper on the ridding himself of the crush. Liam didn't exactly think that was possible either though.

Louis had checked in on Niall and was happy to find him sleeping. He didn't appear to be sleeping very soundly but at least he was sleeping.

Zayn had joined Liam in working out at some point also. Liam was thrilled to have the company. He was having a lot of fun building a friendship with Zayn and his mere presence pushed Niall to the back of his mind somewhat. There was nothing that could make him risk Zayn discovering his feelings for Niall. It was sure to crush him if he did and Liam couldn't do that.

"Hey, you two should wrap up. We have go get ready for soundcheck in about five minutes." Louis said passing by as he held Harry's hand.

"Are you on your way to wake up Niall?" Liam asked as casually as possible.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good thinking, he probably won't get as freaked out if you do it instead of Paul." Zayn nodded.

"You lads should come with us. He was drowning in that hoodie you gave him earlier, Liam." Harry smiled. He knew Liam would love to see Niall looking like that.

"Zaynie boo should get a photo of him and get a little payback. A sparrow told me he knew all about the marker on your face." Louis added. He was afraid Harry's line was too telling by itself.

"I'm in." Zayn grinned.

"Me too." Liam tried to sound like he wasn't really interested but inside he was dying to see Niall sleeping in his large sweater.

Liam grabbed a nearby towel and dried the sweat off himself with it as Zayn did the same then Liam his shirt as they left the room together, when the reached the door, Paul stepped aside.

“Liam, you should wake him. There’s no harm in waking him right? That’s not against the rules?” Harry said.

Liam nodded, “That’s not breaking any rules.”

“And he responds best to you anyway but wake him after I take the picture.” Zayn said.

Liam nodded again as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside with Zayn and the others behind him.

He bit his lip in order to keep himself from grinning at the sight of Niall sleeping in his sweater, he thought he looked adorable wearing but seeing him sleeping with it was a whole new level of adorableness.

“The flash wouldn’t scare him awake would it?” Zayn whispered to Liam.

Liam shrugged, “I’m not sure, it shouldn’t…”

Zayn smirked as he took his phone out and took a quick picture of Niall asleep but then zoomed in on face and took another one.

“Perfect.” He whispered to himself, pleased.

“You going to post both of them?” Louis asked in a whisper.

Zayn shrugged, “Probably one now...and then the close up later in the week maybe at the end of the tour before we go home. Like a present to all the girls.” He replied keeping his voice low.

“Good plan.” Harry smiled.

“You should wake him now.” Paul said from the doorway.

That was the only encouragement Liam needed as he walked up to Niall, he knelt down and moved his hand to inside the hood of the sweater as he began to play with Niall’s hair.

“Hey Nialler...Time to wake up.” He said softly.

Niall’s eyes fluttered open and a grin spread across his face when he saw Liam, “Liam.” He said softly, his voice almost back to normal now.

“Hi, we have to get ready for soundcheck.” He said as he continued to play with Niall’s hair. “Everyone thought it’d be best if I woke you.” He quickly added as he forced himself to pull away from playing with Niall’s hair, leaving him to pout a little.

Liam smiled, the boy’s pout was beyond adorable just like everything else about him.

“I know you don’t wanna get up but we do need to get ready, got a job to do and all.” Liam said as he made himself stand.

He held his hand out and Niall quickly grabbed it as Liam helped him up, but forcing the rules in front of his mind, Liam gently dropped Niall’s hand from his and as he did it, he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of mix of hurt and disappointment in Niall’s eyes.

Niall looked at Liam, “Can I have a hug before we leave?”

“Yeah, of course.” Liam said as he pulled Niall into his arms and held him tightly.

Louis quickly cleared his throat when the hugging began to go beyond a normal friendship length of time.

Liam snapped out of it and pulled Niall back.

“We should get ready for soundcheck.” Liam said then left the room before he did something stupid.

Liam whispered a thank you to Louis as they all left the room. Niall walked by Harry who had purposely put himself next to him.

When they got to hair and makeup Harry helped Niall sit down first. He whimpered a little when Harry walked away. He even began to stand up, not willing to sit alone.

Liam noticed and began to move for him when Louis stopped him, "I got it."

Liam relaxed a little and sat back on a sofa as Louis sat Niall back down.

"I'll stand here. Just relax." Louis encouraged.

Niall nodded and sat down.

"Hey Nialler?" Zayn called from his seat where he was being worked on.

"Y- yeah?" Niall asked snapping out of his fearful thoughts.

"Have you checked twitter recently? I'm sure it's going crazy now." Zayn smiled.

"What did you do?" Niall asked grabbing his phone quickly.

He unlocked it and pulled up twitter, his feed was going crazy with comments on a photo Zayn posted of him. When he went to Zayn's page that is when he saw it. Zayn had posted a photo of him sleeping in Liam's sweater and captioned it, 'Snow Nialler must be waiting on true loves first kiss.'

"Snow Nialler?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, like Snow White." Zayn smiled.

"You suck." Niall shook his head.

"At least I didn't draw on you." Zayn told him.

"That wasn't even me!" Niall argued.

"No, but you let Harry do it and didn't even tell me. I thought you were on my team." Zayn pretended to look hurt.

"If I was team Ziall I certainly am not now. Fucking tweet a photo and say I'm waiting on true loves first kiss." Niall scoffed.

Liam was unsure how he felt about that comment. On one hand he loved the idea of Niall waiting for a kiss because he was more than willing. On the other hand he didn't like that Zayn and had made that reference and put it online for the world to see.

Harry walked up to Niall seeing he was close to be done and said, "Team Narry is a far superior team then Ziall."

Liam hid his face as he rolled his eyes, now Harry and Zayn were fighting over Niall. He didn't like it.

"I never said I was team Narry either." Niall pointed out as he stood allowing Harry to sit down.

Louis laughed at Harry's fake face of shock. "If I had to guess Niall is probably team Niam. Under Team Larry it's one of thee most popular teams."

Liam's head shot up quickly looking at Louis.

"You're bloody mad! Ziam is much more popular amongst the fans." Zayn argued.

"In your dreams! Everyone loves our little Irish lovely." Louis teased hugging the small boy.

Zayn stood as Liam moved to be made up next.

"Well we can all agree at least that Team Zarry should be non existent." Harry teased.

"Without a doubt. I'd never team up with you." Zayn kept up the teasing.

Niall had forgotten all about being afraid. In fact he was feeling better. They were all teasing and playing. They were all close around him and best of all Louis had left and arm around him and was now rubbing his back slightly. He wasn't Liam but he was comforting.

"Am I allowed to be team Niam?" Niall asked Liam softly.

Liam felt his heart leap. It was all he could do to stay in the chair instead of jumping up and hugging him. "Team Niam is thee best team around. No one compares." He decided a fist bump would he safe.

Niall smiled and fist bumped with him.

"We've been challenged, Harrold." Louis acted offended.

"Does that mean I'm alone?" Zayn looked totally hurt.

"Awe, poor Zaynie!" Liam teased laughing.

"I'll be on your team Zayn." Lou told him. "We can be Team Zou."

Zayn laughed but high fived her anyway.

"That's not fair. You have so much dirt on me!" Harry pouted now.

"Like when you decided it would be fun to let Lux paint your toe nails." Lou smiled.

"You did what?" Niall laughed.

Harry blushed hard, "She was two and she gave me her little puppy pout. I couldn't say no."

"You came home with pink polish all over your feet." Louis laughed.

"Took me three hours to get it all off the floor." Lou pointed at him.

Niall, Liam and Zayn all cracked up laughing.

"I'm totally team Zou!" Zayn laughed.

As Harry finished getting worked on Louis sat down. All the lads waited on him once Liam was finished.

"Team Zou may be rough to beat." Liam told Niall as they stood close but not touching.

"Yes but shouldn't you be able to help take Zayn down? You know him better than any of us." Niall commented.

"That's right, focus on them cause there is no way you'll come close to team Larry." Harry grinned.

"We'll see about that." Liam smiled proudly.

"I just put myself in the middle of a prank war didn't I?" Lou whispered to Louis.

"I'm 'Fraid so." Louis told her.

"Great..." She trailed off. "All your lads hair as well as my own is off limits!" She quickly stated.

They all laughed. She would think to make such a rule so quickly.

Some time later Louis was finally finished and they all went to take their places for soundcheck. Niall was thrilled to get to sit between Liam and Louis. Zayn sat next to Liam and beside him was Harry.

Niall felt soundcheck was going better than yesterday’s, he felt happy being sat in between both Liam and Louis. He felt closer to Liam’s touch since he had his hoodie on, he missed the cuddles and holding Liam’s hand, it felt odd not to do it but it was something he knew he was going to have to get used to and despite his complaints against it, he understood Liam’s reasoning behind everything, he didn’t have to like it though.

When it was his turn to pick a fan, he genuinely smiled today, he felt happier, he had a good enough nap, his eyes were back to normal as his voice was. Liam had woken him up, and having Liam’s hoodie to wear helped him a lot too.

“First of all, I just wanna say that you look adorable in Liam’s hoodie.” The fan grinned.

“How do you know it’s mine?” Liam interrupted curiously as Niall smiled a bit bigger.

“You’ve worn it a lot, there’s a lot of pictures of you with it on.” The fan replied.

“Thank you…What’s your question?” Niall asked.

“What’s your favourite five seconds of summer song?” She asked.

“Oh god...I don’t know...how do you chose just one? They’re all so good.” Niall said trying to think of one. “Probably….Try Hard or Wherever You Are…Or even Heartbreak Girl, I love that one too. I honestly can’t pick, it’s too hard.” He laughed a little.

“It’s like asking him to pick his favourite food or dessert...He can’t answer with just one thing.” Liam said with a little laugh.

“Oh yeah, remember last time we were here...and Niall was asked what his favourite dessert was?” Harry asked.

Liam nodded smiling as Niall started laughing.

“He almost had an anxiety attack over it.” Louis said remembering.

The boys then went on with the rest of soundcheck and then headed to the meet and greet area.

“I don’t think it’s against the rules if you touch or stand beside him for a fan picture.” Harry mentioned to Niall as Louis noticed a mischievous glint in his boyfriends eyes.

“What are you up to?” Louis whispered.

“Just trying to make them both happy without them breaking the rules of friendship, there’s nothing wrong with trying to help them right?” Harry whispered back.

Louis wasn’t sure if there was something more to it or not but for now, he believed him.

Niall looked towards Liam.

“It’s a picture for fans...so we can stand and touch a little and stuff...It’d be fine.” Liam said as he tried to keep just how happy he was out of his voice. He was trying his best to sound normal.

“Are we ready boys?” Paul asked as Harry moved and stood next to the other side of Niall who was now standing next to Liam.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Louis said.

Paul’s eyes landed on Niall who was standing next to Liam, “Back to Liam, are we?” He asked with a little smirk.

“Not really...We’re not allowed to do what we used to but we can still next to each other and stuff for group photos, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Niall replied.

Paul nodded, “So, you can shake the fans hands today then?” He asked.

Niall smiled, “Yeah, that’s no problem.”

“Good. I’ll let them the usual then.” He said as he left.

“How’d you sleep?” Liam felt the sudden need ask Niall.

“It wasn’t the best sleep...but I was still able to fall asleep.” He wanted to say it was probably because of Liam’s sweater but he didn’t want to say it in front of the others.

When the meet and greet was over all the boys quickly agreed it was time to eat. They headed off together, casually chatting as they walked.

"Nialler..." Liam trailed off softy just before the made it to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Niall felt a bit nervous.

"Grab the hot sauce for me. Hide it in the pocket of the sweat shirt." Liam whispered.

"Not Lou, she'll kill you." Niall said.

"No, Harry. I won't use much. You gotta distract him and Louis though. Louis will be watching out for him."

"Deal." Niall nodded. "Oh and uh... Thanks for the hoodie. I'll be keeping it to help me sleep."

Niall walked away quickly before Liam could reply. It was a good thing too because Liam smiled a big cheesy grin. He'd have to remember to save that photo Zayn tweeted to his cell later.

Inside the kitchen Niall went to work grabbing the hot sauce. He then insisted on everyone sitting together. While Liam assumed Niall had done it for the prank Niall had really mostly done it because being together like this made him happier.

With Niall sitting next to Louis and Harry next to him Zayn sat by Liam. At some point Niall began talking to Harry over Louis' lap. He discussed how well the chefs had done on the macaroni and cheese.

Liam wasn't entirely following Niall but when Harry stood he seemed to get it.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked.

"Thanks to Niall I want more of that damn macaroni." Harry complained.

"Oh..." Louis trailed off as he walked away.

Liam then watched as Niall downed the rest of his drink and turned to Louis, "Lou, I know it sounds stupid but would you mind going with me to get more water? It's just, all the way across the room."

Louis huffed a little but nodded, "Yeah, come on."

Niall quickly passed Liam the hot sauce under the table as Louis stood. Niall then walked away with him.

Liam smiled and twisted off the cap of the hot sauce and grabbed Harry's drink.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked wide eyed.

"Team Niam." He simply replied dumping in a good amount before shaking the drink a little and returning it to it's proper place.

Liam ten his the hot sauce in his lap and smiled at Zayn.

"You dirty little rats. Using Niall being afraid to your advantage." Zayn shook his head. "Shame on you."

"Oh shut up. You'll be doing stupid things with Lou to get all of us I'm sure." Liam said.

That's when Harry came back and sat down just in time for a Louis and Niall to return.

"Thanks Louis." Niall smiled sitting down.

"Yeah, no problem Nialler." He nodded.

It seemed to take forever as they kept chatting casually for Harry to reach for his drink. When he finally did Niall and Liam watched closely holding their breaths. Zayn did also.

Harry sucked some of the liquid into his mouth and swallowed just as the burning sensation hit him. He let out a yelp and tried to take another drink but that made it worse.

"Oh fuck!" Harry screamed as Zayn, Liam and Niall began laughing

"Harry?" Louis asked as Harry stood.

"Ah!" Harry shouted reaching for Louis' drink, nearly knocking it over. He gulped it down as fast as he could and slammed the cup down on the table.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Louis asked as Harry panted, the heat finally dying down.

“Fucking hot sauce or something like that in my drink. Which one of you fuckers did it?” Harry asked glaring accusingly at Zayn, Liam and Niall.

“Wasn’t me, mate.” Zayn laughed.

Harry’s eyes shifted to Niall and Liam.

"Team Niam one." Liam smiled.

"Team Larry zero." Niall followed.

"You wankers!" Harry complained as he sat back down. "Don't worry, We'll get you both back."

"Yes, and besides, we already have one point. Harry drew on Zayn. That makes you two tied with us." Louis pointed out rubbing Harry's back.

"That little three way tie won't last long. Lou and I are much smarter than you four." Zayn grinned.

"Liam, be a gent and go get Harry and I fresh drinks." Louis said pushing he and Harry's cups towards him.

"Why me?" Liam asked.

"Because it had to have been you who did the hot sauce. Niall was with me getting more water." Louis pointed out.

Liam nodded and stood after putting the bottle of hot sauce on the table. "I'm a good sport. What did you two have?"

"Sweet tea." Harry replied.

Liam grabbed their cups and looked to Niall, "You got my back right?"

"Of course Payno." Niall nodded.

A while later they were all ready to get on stage. Louis was busy giving Harry one last song and Zayn was talking to Lou, no doubt planning their next attack.

"You're doing really well today." Liam said turning to Niall.

"You're close to me, Louis too." His voice was soft.

"True, other than your nap we've all been together all day." Liam agreed.

"Your hoodie helped too. Kinda felt a bit like the next best thing to holding your hand." Niall admitted. He felt he could tell Liam anything. Their bond had grown to the level for him. "I just still need you I guess."

"Keep it as long as you need Nialler." Liam gave him a smile. Inside Liam was praying Niall would wear it a lot more often then. He loved seeing Niall in his big hooded sweater. He liked it more than he probably should have. "I'm here as long as you need me."

"Thanks." Niall smiled and stepped into place.

As Liam stepped into place himself he fought back the feelings tugging at his heart. Those feelings where attached to hopeless dreams that Niall would always need him.

As the concert went along all the lads came acrossed as much more relaxed. Niall was even calm both inside and out any time he was away from Liam and Louis. There was something about being on stage that put him in a zone.

When it was time to perform Little Things, it was the boys’ favourite song to perform live and since realizing his crush on Niall, it was the part of the show he looked forward to the most because he'd be able to sit behind Niall on the steps and just admire everything about him and the best part would be the fans just believing that it’d be the two of them playing up the bromance to make them happy. When Niall's solo came Liam took it a step further and ran his fingers through Niall's hair.

Deep down part of him knew that Niall needed his touch. He had been so obviously craving it all day. A small part of Liam was also playing with Niall's hair for purely selfish reasons.

Zayn thought nothing of their actions. This was very common on stage Niam. Harry found it cute, he felt bad for Liam and was just happy to see Liam getting a little bit of a fix. Louis however worried that Liam was allowing himself to get too deep. Niall was prolifically straight. He didn't want Liam to be crushed down the road when Niall no longer needed him.

Niall was in his zone. He smiled from ear to ear, insanely happy to have Liam touching him, making him feel safe. The fans seemed to even notice how happy Liam's touch made Niall and awed at them. They knew Niall well enough to know he was still hurting and so it made them happy to see Niall looking genuinely joyful by what appeared to be something so small.

When the boys came off stage after getting changed back into their regular clothes, Niall put Liam’s sweater back on.

“I think he’s going to have trouble giving that up.” Zayn half laughed to Liam.

Liam shrugged, “He can keep it for as long as he wants it. I don’t mind. If it helps him sleep better than why not?”

Zayn nodded in agreement, “It’s better than him always hanging over you, right? I’m actually surprised that Louis and Harry handled Niall better today than yesterday.”

“Yeah, I told Lou how to properly help him. Just little tips that help keep him calm and mostly relaxed.” Liam mentioned.

“Ah, that explains it.” Zayn said as Paul called for them to start heading outside.

They all ran through the crowd to their awaiting car, Zayn made a point to make Niall sit with him in the back, wanting to step up and do his part to help him also.

Liam didn’t have to look at Niall to tell he was more than a little uncomfortable with Zayn, and as much as he wanted to be there with him, he knew that this was for the best. He needed to learn to become comfortable around the other lads besides him and Louis only.

When they got back to the hotel, the boys said their goodnights to each other and Niall was finding it hard to let go of Liam.

“Nialler, you’ll be fine. You can call or text any of us if you get scared, alright?” Liam said reluctantly and gently pulling the Irish lad away from him as Louis and Harry watched from outside their door. Both of them ready to step in when things crossed the friendship line.

Niall nodded, “I will...Thank you.”

“Promise you’ll call or text if things get really bad.” Liam told him.

“I promise, I swear.” Niall smiled.

“Us too.” Louis felt the need to add.

“I know. Thanks. Good night.” Niall said as he walked into his room.

“Night.” Liam said to Louis and Harry as he walked into his room.

He pulled his phone out as he sat on the bed and checked twitter, he saw tweets of Tumblr posts showing the difference of Niall’s happiness from before Liam played with his hair and after throughout the rest of the concert. He also saw another post that just showed how much happier Niall became the second Liam touched him and Liam couldn’t help but smile to himself. He then went to Zayn’s twitter and saved the picture of Niall he had tweeted earlier, it was the full length photo he had tweeted and Liam grinned at the sight of Niall wearing his sweater. He had no idea how the boy managed to pull off looking adorable, fit, and sexy all at once as he slept.

When he closed his twitter app after reading through some more Niam related tweets, he noticed that he had set a reminder for therapy with Niall tomorrow. If he almost forgot then there’d be a good chance of Niall forgetting. He should remind him.

Liam sat up and grabbed his hotel key, he walked out of his room and headed over to Niall’s room. He knocked on the door, knowing that Niall wouldn’t have gone to sleep that quickly yet or at least he hoped so. After few moments Niall opened the door, still wearing Liam’s sweater only now, he had also changed into the sweats Liam had given him a few mornings ago to wear back to his room.

Liam felt his heart skip a few beats as he felt himself growing semi hard at the sight in front of him, and it took everything in him to keep himself in check.

“You okay?” Niall asked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah...I-I’m fine. I uh...just wanted to uhm...remind you about therapy tomorrow morning and to double check that you took your meds.” Liam replied as tried his hardest to keep his focus on Niall’s face and not his body at the moment.

“I just took my meds and thank you for the reminder, uhm…” Niall started to say but trailed off.

“What is it?” Liam asked as he felt his dick grow a bit harder and he prayed that it wouldn’t be that noticeable.

“Will you wake me in the morning? I know we can’t cuddle or anything...but I’d feel better if you woke me up.” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

“I hate this...being apart from you like this. I still feel unsafe. Louis’ great, so is Harry...and even Zayn kind of but they’re not you. I absolutely hate this.” Niall commented.

Liam nodded, “Why don’t you share that tomorrow? Be honest about how you feel. It’s the only way to get better.”

“Thank you.” Niall said as he hugged Liam again before Liam could even stop him.

“Night, Nialler.” Liam said kissing the top of Niall’s head quickly then left. He didn’t care if he was breaking the rules by giving him a little kiss. He couldn’t help himself especially when he felt like this.

The second Liam got inside his room safely he leaned against the door and palmed himself. Niall had looked so tiny and adorable. He smiled as he closed his eyes and pictured it again in his head. It was one of the sexiest things he’d seen in a while.

He let his hand run his dick through the fabric of his jeans and couldn't resist a slight moan.

“Fuck.” He cursed walking over to the bed. Suddenly his shower could wait, it was no longer important.

He stripped off his shirt first, knowing he’d get hot and sweaty. Next his shoes, socks, and jeans came off. He rubbed himself again as his pinched one of his nipples, purposely teasing himself as he imagined Niall wearing his clothes.

After a moment he pushed his boxers down and retrieved his cell from his pocket before laying on the bed. He pulled up the photo of Niall he’d just saved and grinned as he wrapped his hand around his rock hard cock.

He moaned as he stared at the photo and pumped himself a little. All he could think about was emptying his load all over Niall.

He tried to keep his voice soft as he kept wanking, eyes locked on Niall in the photo. When he feared his voice was becoming too loud he rolled over. He placed the cell on the bed below him and raised himself onto one hand and both knees. He then took his free hand and wrapped it back around his cock and began thrusting downward into it.

He pictured Niall under him, groaning, softly begging for more, urging Liam to fuck him deeper.

He bit his bottom lip a few minutes later as his orgasm began to near. The idea of fucking Niall and the adorable photo he was looking at was driving him crazy.

He threw himself down, screaming into the pillow as he came hard. His warm white liquid smeared between himself and bed sheets as he whimpered and kept toying with his tip. He wanted to draw out his orgasm as long as he could. Finally when the overstimulation became too much be rolled onto his back and began trying to catch his breath.

“Oh shit!” he mumbled, sweat drenching his forehead. His cock throbbed as he slowly came down from his high. He needed a shower now more than he had before. He didn't know what he would do for clean sheets to sleep in. He almost didn't care either. His orgasm had been worth it. It was one of the best he’d had in a long time.

A while later Liam finally managed to get himself up. He showered quickly, letting the hot water bringing him further down from his high. When he finished he slipped into fresh boxers and walked over to the bed. The comforter was a mess. He pulled it back hoping the flat sheet would be clean at least and smiled when he found it was.

He’d have to sleep being a bit cold tonight. It was alright tho. The intense orgasm had been more than worth it. He laid down under the sheet and slowly drifted off to sleep smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam groaned as he heard his phone going off, he grabbed it wanting to make sure it was Paul and it wasn’t Niall calling him for something.

When he looked he saw it was a wake up from message from Paul and felt himself slightly disappointed but he was going to see Niall soon enough anyways so it wasn’t too disappointing.

Liam laid there for a moment as he remembered wanking last night over the adorable picture of Niall sleeping in his hoodie and the memory of Niall wearing his clothes. He ran a hand over his face, he hoped he was quiet enough about it, the last thing he needed was getting scolded by Paul or someone for being too loud, then more than likely Zayn would find out and start asking questions. Zayn couldn’t know about his feelings about Niall though, he wouldn’t do that to Zayn, they’d been through enough and they were finally in a good place as best friends and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him any more than he probably already had.

Liam got up, sent a text to wake up Niall and got dressed quickly.

When he reached Niall’s door, he knocked and as he waited he wondered if he was getting changed or not but when Niall opened his door still dressed in Liam’s clothes that he had worn to bed the night before, Liam’s question was answered.

“Hi.” Niall smiled at him.

“Hey.” Liam smiled back. “I thought you’d be dressed by now.”

“I was too lazy to get out of bed till you knocked on the door. Sorry.” Niall said stepping aside.

Liam walked in, “It’s fine, we have a little time. Get dressed. I’ll wait out here.”

“Actually…” Niall bit his lip as he looked at Liam and Liam was feeling overwhelmed, he always found it so hot when Niall bit his lip but between that and wearing his clothes, he didn’t know where to look or what to do to help himself.

“What is it?” He asked finally settling for staring into Niall’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I don’t want to change. I’m comfortable and the sweats have a string so it’s not like they’d fall or anything...a little long on the legs but I can still walk in them without tripping over myself. Can I just go like this?” Niall asked.

Liam felt himself intake a sharp breath, was Niall seriously asking him if it was okay to wear his clothes to therapy? Liam loved the thought of seeing more of Niall in his clothes but wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

“Yeah, sure...You can keep them for however long you’d like and you can wear them wherever you want. Completely fine with me.” He said praying he wouldn’t live to regret it. He had gotten so turned on last night by Niall in his clothes, he could only pray that therapy would help keep his mind off it and prevent him from becoming hard or at least visibly hard.

“Thank you.” Niall grinned wrapping his arms around Liam.

“Of course. Anything for you.” Liam said hugging the boy back.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Liam asked pulling back from the hug even though he didn’t want to.

Niall shrugged, “It was okay...I didn’t sleep that well, I don’t sleep well without you...but it was good enough that I’m not that tired. It was an on and off again night. The clothes helped though, if I can’t have you, then the clothes seem to help just enough to take the edge off. Sorry if that sounds creepy.”

Liam shook his head, “Not creepy. I’m glad I can still help you someway even if I can’t cuddle you like I used to.” It was actually the best thing he’s heard as of recently but he couldn’t admit that, at least not to Niall himself.

“We should go, though.” Liam added as he turned move towards the door.

Niall nodded, “Okay.” He said as he followed Liam out of the room.

When they made it to therapy Michelle already had her paper and pen out. It almost bothered Liam how she was already ready.

“Hello Lads.” She smiled.

“Morning.” Liam told her.

“Hello.” Niall followed as he sat down.

“My, you certainly look comfortable Niall.” She pointed out as Liam sat also.

“Yes, very.” He told her. He wasn't overly thrilled about having to open up to her. He’d only just gotten good at opening up to Carrie.

“How have you both been? Carrie filled me in on your session with her. Doesn't sound like it ended well.” Michelle tried to begin.

“Not exactly, Niall got a bit cross with me I think but we made up.” Liam told her. He knew Niall wouldn't be as comfortable.

“Care to tell me a little about that Niall?” She asked nicely.

“I just uh, I felt like he should have taken my side. I’m not ready to be ripped apart from him. He knows that but… well, he sided with her anyway.” Niall struggled to make eye contact.

“Ripped apart?” Michelle quickly asked.

“Yeah, thats exactly what it feels like. I go from always having him with me to almost not being allowed in the same room with him.”

“Wait, who said you can't be in the same room together?” Michelle asked.

“Carrie said to separate. We can’t be apart if we are in the same room.” Niall argued.

“That how I read into it as well.” Liam nodded. “It’s been terrible. Niall’s attached himself to Louis which has Harry jealous. I feel awful because Niall feels that he still needs me and I can't help him.”

“Lads, you don't have to separate that drastically. I think Carrie’s main concern was how romantic the two of you were getting. When she said separate I think the goal was for you two to work on stopping the romantic connection.” She tried to organize her thoughts. “Niall, Carrie said you are straight. I know that may make it hard for you to see where you're going too far with Liam but, Liam, it should be easy for you to pin point.”

“Yes, you’re probably right. I’ve just been so focused on getting him better that I haven't even stopped to think about how romantic our actions could be taken as.” It was a dead lie. He couldn't tell the truth however.

“So, you’re saying I can still spend time with Liam? Like, I can still be around him?” Niall sounded full of so much hope and warmed Liam’s heart greatly.

“Yes, of course. We want you two to be friends. That means spending time together as friends.” Michelle replied.

Niall smiled. It was some of the best news he’d heard. “Thank you. I just, I’m not as secure without Liam. Paul came up behind me and I got so scared and grabbed Louis so hard I left marks.” He paused as he felt an urge to cry come on. “I don’t want to be like this. I promise. I want to be better. I swear.”

“Hey, relax Nialler.” Liam placed a hand gently on his back as the lad leaned over to cry a little.

“Right there is perfect Liam. That’s how a friend comforts a friend. You’re there for him and yet you’re not overdoing it.” Michelle told him.

Liam nodded. He knew she was right but the crush he had left him craving to hold Niall in his arms.

“Niall, you’re going to get better.” She began shifting her focus to him. “Things like this take time. You can't expect yourself to be better overnight. You went through something awful. Dont be so hard on yourself.”

“You’ve already come such a long way Nialler. Don’t give up now.” Liam encouraged.

“I know. Each new step is just so hard. I feel like I’m supposed to be better now and handle each new step like its nothing. I can’t though. It’s just too hard.” Niall took a deep breath to help stop the tears and he sat up a little.

“I dont expect you to take each new step like it's easy. Neither does Carrie. I only expect you to be brave enough to take each step. All your friends will be here to get you through how hard it is.” Michelle encouraged.

Niall nodded. He felt better now. Everything she said made so much sense.

“You have to let everyone be there for you too. You’re doing really well and I’m so proud of you for that.” Liam gave him a smile.

“Much better.” Michelle nodded towards Liam. “I want the two of you to focus on finding things to do together as friends. This will keep your minds off the fears and worries. It should also encourage you two to be up and doing fun things so you don't have as much time to sit and do the romantic things you're used to doing. You should also consider asking your friends to let you know if they see you both going too far. Can we agree on that?”

Liam and Niall looked to each other and then back to Michelle and nodded.

“Perfect.” She smiled.

“Before we go, I had a question. I dunno if maybe I should call and ask Carrie though…” Niall trailed off.

“Go ahead and try me.” She nodded.

“We’re having a halloween party tomorrow. There’s going to be alcohol. My medication says not to mix it with alcohol though. Is there anyway for me to safely drink or am I just out of luck?”

“Niall is a true Irishmen who loves his beer.” Liam laughed a bit.

“I'd say you should be fine as long as you skip your pill that night. I'll double check with Carrie for you though. She knows much more about medications than myself." She nodded.

"Thanks." He gave her a smile.

"Anything else you lads want to discuss?" She wondered.

"No." Liam shook his head and Niall followed suit.

"Alright then. You two work on what I said and Carrie will see you both Monday." She smiled, shook their hands as they stood and then watched them leave.

As they walked back to their rooms Louis was in the hall waking up Zayn. He spotted Niall's outfit but said nothing about it.

“Can I hang out with you? I mean...I know what we’re not allowed to do...but I don’t wanna be alone.” He finished softly.

Liam’s heart swelled at the thought although he didn’t know if he could hanging out alone with Niall while Niall was wearing his clothes.

“Liam!” Louis called.

Liam looked towards Louis, “What?”

“I need your help waking Zaynie boo up. He’s claiming he’s a vampire...I could use back up on this.” Louis said from where he stood.

“Fine.” Liam sighed. “I’ll be right back, you can wait in my room if you want.”

Niall nodded as he headed towards Liam’s room.

Liam walked into Zayn’s room.

“Zayine…” Liam said softly.

“No.” Zayn said pulling the sheets higher.

“C’mon…It’s our last day in Australia, you should get up and enjoy it a little. It’s our last tour date with five sauce too.” Liam said as he noticed Louis slowly peeling back the blanket off of Zayn.

“I don’t care.” Zayn grumbled as kept his eyes closed.

Liam patted his cheek softly, “It’s time to wake up...You can sleep at the arena like we all do at some point. Jet lag sucks, I get it I do...and I’m fuckin tired too, but…”

“But you had to get up for therapy.” Zayn interrupted

“Right...and you got to sleep in a little while longer. C’mon...get up, get dressed...shower if you need to...and let’s go.” Liam said as Louis pulled off the sheets making Zayn groan.

“If you don’t fuckin get up, I’ll push you out myself.” Louis sighed.

“It’s not a long way to the floor but I’m sure it’ll hurt.” Liam laughed a little.

Zayn sat up, “Okay, I’m up...I never showered last night though so I have to do that first, then I’ll get dressed and let you know that I’m ready.”

“Thank you...Was that so hard?” Liam teased.

Zayn just gave him the finger as he walked into the loo, closing the door behind him.

“Liam, can we talk for a minute?” Louis asked as they walked out of the room.

“Yeah, sure...What’s up?” Liam asked.

“My room. Now.” He said as Liam followed him into his room where Harry was fully clothed but lying inside the bed anyways.

“Good Morning, Liam.” Harry smiled.

“Morning, Harry.” Liam smiled back.

“Do I get my boyfriend today?” He asked.

“Maybe, we’ll see. Therapy went well...Niall and I are allowed to spend time with each other but need to stay aware of ourselves. It’s all supposed to be friendship based.” Liam sighed.

“That’s a good thing, Liam.” Louis told him.

“I know...but I like holding him, I love to cuddle with him and take naps with him. I really loved all the things we used to do together. Michelle told me that I should’ve seen the romantic signs and yeah, I kind of did but my feelings let me keep doing it.” Liam explained as he sat on the bed.

“Just slow it down with Niall a little, I know you like him, a lot...but I don’t want to see you get too attached to him always needing you. There will be a day where he’s better and he doesn’t need you like he does now.” Louis paused as he sat beside Liam. “All I’m saying is, I don’t want you getting hurt by him not needing you anymore like he does now.”

Liam looked down, “I can’t help it. He’s settled for wearing my clothes now that we can’t do whatever we want. He says it makes him feel better. I understand how that looks, but I can’t tell him no. I don’t even want to. Not to mention he looks adorable, sexy...fit...all at once and that’s just by wearing my clothes. It’s damn near driving me insane.”

“We can help you keep things friendship based.” Harry said sitting up.

“We’ve been doing that anyways.” Louis said. “So it’s really no problem!”

Liam nodded, “I told him I’d hang out with him while we wait till it was time to go. I told him he could wait in my room.”

“Now’s the time to see if you’re okay being alone with him without actually doing anything with him.” Harry said.

Liam nodded as he stood, “Thanks and I appreciate the concern but I can’t help it...and if I end up hurt, it’s my own fault. I can take it. After all we’ve been through, what’s a little heartache?” He said then left the room.

When he got back to his room he saw Niall asleep on his bed curled up with the pillow he was sleeping with.

Niall woke up and smiled when he saw Liam, “Hey. It took that long to wake up Zayn?” He asked sitting up.

“You know how he gets.” Liam said moving to sit beside him.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, I do…Oh and thank you for letting me keep your clothes. It really does help take the edge off of everything.”

Liam smiled, “You’re welcome. If you want more...I could always give you more.” He smirked.

Niall laughed, “Nah, I’m good. Only a few days left before we go home right?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah. We leave Sunday and it’s already Wednesday. The tours gone by fast.”

Much to Liam’s surprise, he was able to control himself and just sit there and chat with Niall, even though he could feel Niall pressing his thigh against Liam’s for some type of physical contact. Liam just pretended he didn’t feel it, he didn’t want to tell Niall to move a little and he couldn’t move. So pretending seemed like the best option.

A few minutes later, Paul sent Liam a text saying that Zayn was ready and to get Louis and Harry on their way down.

“We have to go?” Niall asked.

“Yeah.” Liam said trying not to sound disappointed.

They walked out of the room and grabbed Louis and Harry on the way down.

When Zayn saw Niall, he raised his eyebrows, “What the…” He stopped himself from saying that might make Niall feel bad.

“I’m comfortable.” Niall quietly stated.

“And that’s perfectly fine.” Liam said.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or uncomfortable...I was just surprised.” Zayn said giving Niall a hug.

“Thanks.” He said as the doors to the lift opened.

He took a deep breath as he took a hold of Louis’ hand and walked onto the lift. Niall stood in between Louis and Liam, he looked over to Liam who gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s fine. Just try to think happy thoughts.” Liam told him as he began to rub his back. That was friendly enough, he figured.

Niall instantly relaxed under Liam’s touch and he wanted so badly to just fuck it all and lean into Liam and get a cuddle, but he knew he wasn’t allowed and that was going to be the hardest thing to get to used to being without, he had grown so used to it.

When the lift finally reached the lower level and the doors slid open Niall took a deep breath of relief. They stepped out together and Harry patted Niall’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Really Niall?” Paul asked seeing that he had not changed from Liam’s clothes.

“Yes Really. It takes the edge off okay?” Niall snapped a little. This was hard enough without people questioning his actions.

“Fine but if Will calls complaining I’m putting you on the phone with him.” Paul warned and turned away. “Let’s roll.”

They piled into the van and Niall was thrilled to get to sit by Liam again. He started to reach for Liam’s hand at some point.

It killed Liam to look at Niall and pull his hand away but he had to. Niall’s returning look made him want to cry. He hated hurting him even though he knew Niall understood.

When they got to the arena Louis darted off craving his cereal, not even waiting for Harry.

“Your man's putting coco pops before you, Haz.” Zayn teased.

“Oh shut up.” Harry jokingly replied pushing him a little.

Zayn laughed and the four continued on in the direction Louis had ran off.

When they got where they were headed Louis was already seated with his cereal. The others got their food and followed after Harry to go sit with him.

“Here Nialler, sit by me.” Harry encouraged.

“Here Liam, sit by me and you two can be across from one another.” Louis told him with a mouth full of his cereal.

“I will so long as your promise to stop talking with your mouth full.” Liam told him.

Louis swallowed. “Deal.” He nodded.

Liam sat his food down and sat next to Louis while Zayn took the other side of Niall. He hoped it would make Niall feel safer and more secure.

Niall did seem a bit more relaxed as they ate and chatted. It was probably in part because he was surrounded by his mates. The other part of course was because he was wearing Liam’s clothes.

“You are going to wash that at some point right?” Louis asked Niall.

“Yeah Mate, this is the second day on the hoodie.” Zayn added.

“I dont know. Why is everyone so fascinated with my choice of clothing? Can’t we talk about how Harry’s jeans keeps getting tighter and tighter? Even the fans are saying he just shouldn't wear any.” Niall half grumbled half joked.

Zayn’s first thought was to comment on how interesting it was for Niall to notice Harry’s trousers. He quickly advised himself against it however and focused on Louis. “Harry can’t go without trousers. Louis can barely keep his hands off him now. You get Harry half naked and the concert would end up turning into a live porno.”

“Thank you, Zayn, for the visual I did not need.” Liam sarcastically told him as Harry and Louis eyed each other.

“My jeans fit just fine.” Harry finally commented.

“I’ll say.” Louis agreed with a wink.

“Okay, maybe that wasn't the greatest choice of topic.” Niall shook his head.

“Sorry, why don't we talk about what everyones plans are after this? I’m dying for a little footie… if Paul will let me.” Louis said.

“I’m passing out, at least for a while.” Zayn shook his head.

“I could play a bit so long as Harry isn't on my team.” Liam grinned and Niall chuckled at Harry’s face.

“That was rude!” Harry complained.

“No baby. You’re rubbish at football.” Louis tried not to laugh.

“I can play after I have a quick nap, fucking jet lag.” Zayn complained as he stood and walked away.

“I’m not that bad.” Harry pouted.

“Yes, you are. Even the fans think that and if they’re being honest about it then you know it’s true.” Niall said.

“You’re not that bad...but you aren’t the greatest either.” Louis said grabbing Harry’s hand from across the table..

“Well, I’m gonna try and work out then.” Liam said as Niall looked at him with fear in his eyes.

“Niall, why don’t you go watch Liam?” Harry suggested and Louis tried his hardest not to laugh as Liam shot them a dirty look.

“Can I?” Niall asked softly. “Would that be against the rules?”

Liam shrugged, “I don’t think so. You’re just hanging out with me...and you could even work out yourself if you want…”

Niall shook his head, “I’d rather not.”

“Then let’s go.” Liam said.

Niall nodded and stood and turn to wait for Liam.

Liam tried to stand but stuck tight to the seat. He tried to stand again but his jeans wouldn't allow him to do so. “What the fuck?”

Harry instantly burst into a fit of laughter and Louis joined along, “I believe that gives team Larry two points.”

“What’s going on?” Niall asked confused.

“I’m stuck!” Liam said trying to get up once more. “What the hell did you do, Tomlinson?”

“Best super glue in the world.” He grinned as he showed Liam a large green and white tube.

“Oh my god.” Niall’s eyes grew a little. “You two glued him to the bench?”

“You two burned my mouth.” Harry tutted.

“You guys suck. This isn't over.” Liam told them. “How do you propose I get up?”

“I guess you don’t Li. Not unless you want to take those jeans off.” Louis laughed.

Harry laughed more as Lou and a few more people from their hair and makeup team walked in. “Lou, you can do Liam’s hair and makeup here right?” He called.

“Excuse me?” She asked walking over.

“These wankers glued me to the bench.” Liam complained trying to pull himself free.

Lou laughed, “Oh my, I’m sure we can arrange to have you made up here. Maybe some of the crew members can carry you out to the stage like this so you don't miss the show.”

“Brilliant Lou! Well played!” Louis grinned.

“Oh you just put a target on yourself.” Niall shook his head walking around to the side Liam was on.

“You’re welcome to try.” She gave them a big grin before walking away.

“You ready Harry?” Louis asked standing.

“No, I wanna see how Liam plans on getting up.” His green eyes sparkled.

Louis laughed.

“Why don’t you just, take them off.” Niall tried not to let the phrase come out awkwardly.

“I can't just take them off Nialler. I need… shit…” He paused. “I’m gonna fucking need taken out of them.”

“Uhm, okay, I suppose I can try to help you out of them.” Niall nodded.

Liam instantly felt his skin flush. Niall was talking about helping him out of his jeans. This certainly wasn't a place he wanted to be in. Louis was going to be hearing all about this later. He understood the prank but, this, where he had let things get to wasn't alright.  

“Just, undo them and I’ll try to pull you I guess. Slip your shoes off.” Niall said moving behind him.

Harry laughed even harder watching the two. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Perhaps it was a bit mean but honestly, Liam didn’t really think they weren't going to give him a hard time about his crush on Niall.

“That’s it Niall, take him from behind.” Louis almost couldn't even get the words out through laughs.

Liam shot Louis the dirtiest look he could muster as he kicked out of his shoes and undid the button and zipper on his jeans.

“Alright, are you ready?” Niall asked, ignoring Louis.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded as he noticed the other people in the room now watching and laughing also.

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam from behind as Liam tried to lay back against him. He did his best to shimmy as Niall tugged on him.

Louis was now on his knees, laughing, this was his best prank yet.

As Liam began to come free of his jeans he felt his boxers sticking in them. He flushed even harder as his dick and balls came into perfect view. “I fucking hate you two!” He cursed.

With one final tug Liam slid completely free and fell onto the floor knocking Niall to the ground under him.

Louis and Harry briefly held their breath as they watched what was going to happen next.

“Oh god.” Niall complained trying to get up. He wasn't hurt but the fall hadn't felt good.

“Sorry,” Liam said moving off him.

“That should be worth two points!” Harry giggled almost falling out of his chair.

“Here Liam…” Niall said quickly removing the sweatpants that actually belong to him. “Put these on.”

Liam took the sweats and slid into them and stood finally. His skin was glowing such a bright red from embarrassment that he felt he was on fire.

Everyone in the room around them kept laughing as Liam pushed hard past Louis and left the room.

“You two could have helped me. Liam was at least nice enough to get you both drinks yesterday after pranking Harry. You guys let his crotch be exposed to everyone!” Niall scolded.“You know, he probably wouldn’t be as cross or upset with you if the last time he was exposed like that didn’t go badly.” He added before grabbing up Liam’s shoes and then leaving to find him.

“He has a point.” Louis frowned.

Harry nodded, “It’s not like we meant for that to happen…”

“I’ll call Paul and tell him what we did. I’ll get him to get someone to run back to the hotel to grab Liam another pair of jeans.” Louis said pulling out his phone.

“And we should’ve probably been mindful of Liam’s…” Harry was about to say crush but stopped himself and just looked at Louis who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, the whole behind joke was probably a bit too far too.” Louis said bringing the phone to his ear.

“What’d you do now?” Paul asked answering his phone from somewhere in the arena.

“What makes you think I did something?” Louis asked.

“Because I heard there’s a prank war going on between you boys and you have a bad habit of taking things too far.” Paul replied.

“Yeah, I superglued Liam to the bench in the room where we were eating...And…” Louis trailed off.

“And what, Louis?” Paul asked.

“His pants stuck to him a little and he was exposed to everyone in the room who was watching Niall help him out of the jeans since Harry and I were just stood laughing.” Louis explained quietly.

“He’s gonna murder you in your sleep, you know that right?” Paul said.

“I know...Can you just get someone to go get something for Liam to wear and unglue his trousers from the bench here in the room?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I’ll arrange something until then just leave him be.” Paul instructed as he hung up.

Louis hung up and sighed as he looked at Harry.

“How much trouble are we in?” He asked.

“I said I superglued it...I left you out of it.” He said pulling Harry into his arms.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Harry said looking down at him.

“I know, but I wanted to.” He said leaning against his boyfriend.

“As far as Paul’s concerned, you and I were just laughing and you were not helping. Which is true.” Louis said. “And I was the one who put the superglue on the bench anyways.”

“It was my lame idea.” Harry argued a little.

“Don’t care.” Louis said leaning up to kiss him. “I’m supposed to leave Liam be for a little bit, probably a good idea. He may just kill me this time.”

“I wouldn’t let him.” Harry smiled a little as Louis laughed.

“Thanks.” Louis smiled.

Meanwhile, Niall was on the hunt to find Liam, he had been texting him but didn’t get any reply. He hoped he was alright.

When he came to the unused room at the back of the arena, he prayed that Liam was in there, he slowly opened the door.

“Liam?” He called going into the dark room.

“Over here.” Liam called from a spot on the floor.

Niall turned on the lights as went and sat beside Liam.

“You okay?” Niall asked putting Liam’s shoes in front of him. “I tried calling and texting you...I got worried when you didn’t answer.”

“My phone is in my jeans.” Liam said as he noticed that Niall was only wearing a pair of boxers and his sweater.

Liam forced himself to look at Niall’s face instead of his semi exposed body, “I’ll be okay though, just need to be left alone for awhile.”

“Oh...okay.” Niall said as he went to stand up.

“No...I didn’t mean you…” Liam said gently grabbing his arm.

Niall sat back down and looked at Liam.

“You seriously wandered around the arena in just a hoodie and your boxers to find me?” He asked, his hand still on Niall’s arm.

Niall nodded, “I just wanted to be sure you were okay. You didn’t seem to be. I thought maybe...it could’ve briefly brought back some bad memories for you?”

Liam sighed as he leaned over and rested his head on Niall shoulder, not caring if was breaking the rules or not.

“It did actually...Just briefly...Everyone was laughing cause they thought it was funny and I’ll admit it was a good joke but then my boxers stuck to me and came down a bit...and everyone laughed harder but they were still staring.” Liam said as Niall took his hand. He knew holding Liam’s hand was breaking the rules but after what just happened, he figured he could make an exception.

Niall rested his cheek against Liam’s head, “It’s okay now though. I promise it is. I even yelled at them for you.”

Liam chuckled, “What’d you tell them?”

“I told them that they could’ve helped me with you. I reminded them that after yesterday’s prank, you were nice enough to get Harry a new drink too and the least they could’ve done is the same for you.” Niall explained.

“Thank you.” Liam smiled.

“I also yelled at them for not doing anything once you were exposed like...how you were. I got angry and I told them that you wouldn’t be as upset and cross with them if that happening didn’t bring back some not so nice memories.” Niall further explained.

Liam grinned a little as he tighten his grip on Niall’s hand a little, “Thank you. I appreciate that. You know, for a minute while I was exposed like that...It felt like I was right back there...and the hell had never ended.”

Niall moved closer to him, “But we’re not back there, the hell ended and they’re paying for it. We’re okay, I promise.”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, we are...Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Niall smiled back.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this.” Liam said after a few minutes of silence as he looked at their connected hands.

“I don’t care. You're a little overwhelmed and I honestly just wanna help you like you’ve been helping me.” Niall told him. “We can break the rules for now. This is an exception. I won’t tell if you won’t.” He smirked a little.

Liam laughed, “I won’t tell and you’ve already helped me, before today I mean.”

“Really? I thought you were the one always helping me.” Niall said a little confused.

“When I had my nightmares and had to sleep on the floor...When I held your hand or when we would spend the night together…It never happened, not with you.” Liam softly admitted.

Niall grinned, “Well, I’m glad I could help you like you’ve been helping me but that doesn’t change anything. I still wanna hold your hand just for a little while longer till you're okay again.”

“I’m okay now. Aren’t you cold though?” Liam asked.

“You’re not okay though and maybe a little, but I’m sure someone’s getting you another pair of trousers and then I can have the sweats back...Right?” Niall asked.

Liam laughed a little, “Yeah, you can have them back. I don’t mind. What makes you think I’m not okay now?” He asked feeling a little confused.

“You remember how you knew what I wanted before I even said it?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, that was weird.” Liam replied.

“I think it’s the same thing right now...like I just know you're not over it yet. The same way you knew I wanted to cuddle you instead of letting you shower or whatever it was you were gonna do.” Niall said.

Liam nodded a little, but didn’t say anything. He was enjoying this too much.

They stayed like that until Niall’s phone buzzed and Liam reluctantly let go of Niall’s hand so he could check it.

Niall unlocked his phone and noticed it was a text from Paul.

I figure you’re with Liam, tell him to come to the lounge area to get his other jeans. -Paul

“It’s a text from Paul. They got you another pair of jeans. He’s waiting in the lounge area.” Niall said as he stood and Liam forced himself again to keep his eyes on Niall’s face as he stood with him.

“Thank you.” Liam said pulling Niall back into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Thank you for breaking the rules and making me feel better.”

“You’re welcome.” Niall smiled. He knew Liam was going to let go and they’d go back to following the rules that he hated, so he just allowed himself to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible.

Liam couldn’t help but let the hug go on for a longer than friendship amount of time, but finally he forced himself to pull away. He then picked up his shoes.

“Let’s go so you can have my sweats back...It doesn’t bother you walking around the arena like that?” Liam asked as they walked towards the door. They didn’t touch but they walked close together.

“Not really...and besides your sweater is long enough on me that it covers my boxers and everything. I was just worried about you so I didn’t really think about anything else.” Niall replied as they now walked down the hallway.

Liam smiled, “Thank you...but you know this means we’re gonna have to get them back…”

“Yeah, but what can we do to them? They’re hard to go up against.” Niall said.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Liam said as they walked into the lounge.

“Liam.” Louis jumped up from his spot on the sofa between Harry and Zayn.

“Louis.” Liam said.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said walking towards him. “We’ve should’ve helped Niall get you...unstuck.”

“And we should’ve definitely done something when you became...exposed like that.” Harry frowned as he stood.

“If the glue in your jeans don’t come out, then I’ll buy you a new pair.” Louis said with a little smile.

Liam smiled back, “Thank you.”

“Forgive us? For not helping at least.” Harry asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Liam said as Paul walked over to him and handed him his jeans.

“Thanks.” Liam said as he slipped out his sweats and Paul left the room, leaving only the boys in there.

Liam handed them back over to Niall who quickly took them and slipped them back on as Zayn watched them curiously.

“You two were alone together, right?” Harry asked as Liam buttoned up his jeans and did the zipper up.

“Yeah, so? I can’t be alone with him?” Niall asked.

“You didn’t break any rules did you?” Louis asked looking back and forth between Niall and Liam.

Niall and Liam shook their heads.

“We didn’t break any rules. I swear.” Niall lied.

“Don’t you trust us?” Liam asked sitting down beside Zayn as he went to put his shoes back on.

“Yes…” Louis trailed off a bit. It’s not that he didn’t trust them it's that he knew that because of Liam’s feelings for Niall, he’d more than likely give in way too easily to Niall.

“We didn’t break any rules, we just sat on the floor and chatted. No rule breaking with that.” Liam explained as he did up his right shoe.

“If you say so.” Harry said sitting on the other side of Liam as Louis sat next to Harry.

Liam shook his head as he did up left shoe. They did break the rules but neither of them were about to share that and get in trouble over it.

Niall walked over and sat in the big oversized cushioned chair that wasn’t nearly close enough to the sofa for his liking.

Zayn noticed the look on Niall’s face, “Switch with me.” He said standing.

“Aww, you don’t like me anymore?” Liam teased leaning back into the sofa.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he and Niall switched spots.

Niall was happy to sit next to Liam. Liam just tried to act like it was no big deal. He was still very upset with Louis and Harry on the inside but he refused to let Niall onto that information.

The five sat somewhat quiet for a while until they all noticed Zayn had fallen asleep in the chair.

"He's really too easy." Louis shook his head.

"Yes, pranking him in his sleep is too easy though." Niall agreed.

"Here, hang on." Liam said standing. He walked over to a table in the room and picked up someone's notepad and pen.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Liam wrote on the paper, Team Niam was here. He then turned and showed Niall.

Niall grinned and watched as Liam carefully sat the paper in his lap so it was propped against his chest.

"Gee, what a marvelous prank, Liam." Louis sarcastically said.

"I'm not done yet." Liam hissed not wanting Zayn to wake up. "Niall, cell phone." He held out his hand.

Niall handed Liam his cell phone.

Liam quickly took it and snapped a photo of Zayn before going back and sitting by Niall.

"I don't get it." Niall said.

"Just hang on." Liam told him as he quickly downloaded a basic photoshop app onto Niall's phone from the App Store. He then proceeded to use the app to give Zayn a cartoon long pink wig and a few cartoon flower tattoos. He then added a red heart border and saved the picture.

Liam then gave Niall back his phone and said, "Let twitter have it."

"That's great." Niall smiled. "Sleeping booty is still waiting..." He said out loud as he typed the caption.

"Let me see." Harry said.

"It's on twitter. Check it out." Niall grinned.

Harry and Louis both pulled out their phones at the same time and looked as Liam stood.

"I never would have thought of that." Louis admitted almost laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I know. You would have just stripped him naked." Liam said and left to go find Mark. He really needed to get a little frustration out before soundcheck time.

When he finally found him he had Mark set him up with a punching bag. It seemed like a great idea and it was. The more Liam punched the bag the better he felt. He was just what he needed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been going at it when he saw Louis walk into the room alone.

"Where's Niall?" Liam asked.

"Harry talked him into playing FIFA with Calum and Luke." Louis said. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Uh, privately perhaps."

Liam hit the bag one more time before stopping and nodding. He removed the gloves and thanked Mark for his time before following Louis off to a vacant room.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"You said you forgave me but, you're still cross." Louis sounded a little concerned.

"That was a show for Niall. I'm still pissed off." Liam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Liam... I know I screwed up. I'm sorry. I never thought about it causing a flashback. Plus I didn't know your junk was gonna pop out." Louis offered.

"You know what, it's not even about that. I know you never would have purposely put me in a place to flashback. It's all the other shit. This shit you seem to be clueless about." Liam tried hard not to raise his voice.

"Liam please, I'm terribly sorry I don't know. Please won't you tell me so I can try to make things right?" Louis felt worried. It had been a long time since Liam had been this angry with him.

Liam let out a pathetic laugh and shook his head looking at Louis, "Niall fucking offered to help me out of my jeans. Then he was touching me and you shout for him to take me from behind. Then my dick is exposed and I can feel Niall's eyes on me, on it! Oh and if that isn’t enough, I fell right on top of him while being half nude!"

Louis' mouth fell open. He'd had no idea Liam was struggling with feelings along those lines. "Liam, I- I had no idea. When you said your crush started out lustful I assumed you meant you were over that." His voice was softer now.

"No Louis! Of course I'm not over it! If anything it's getting fucking worse! I mean, Christ, I nearly creamed myself last night when I saw him dressed head to toe in my clothes." He paused as he blushed deeply and leaned against a wall. "I can't seem to make these god damn feelings go away! They're eating away at me from the inside! Then you let all that happen and.... Fuck!"

Liam ended with a shout as he let himself slide to the floor. He hid his face in his hands and began sobbing.

"Li-" Louis felt worse than he ever had.

"I want him to want me Louis. I know it's never going to happen. I know he's straight but.... I don't care. I fucking want him. I want him so bad it hurts." He broke down and confessed his feelings.

"I'm a terrible friend. I- I'm so sorry. I really am." Louis felt like crying a bit also.

"At least the person you like is into penis. I'm just fucking sick!"  

"Liam..." Louis walked over and sat beside him. "You aren't sick. You can't help who you fall for. I mean, growing up, it was never in my plans to meet a curly haired boy and fall in love right away."

Liam nodded, trying to stop his tears, "It worked out for you though. It's never gonna work out with Niall and I."

"I think it's time you confess all this to Michelle, she is your therapist after all. Also, you need to keep following these new rules. The closer you let yourself get the worse it's going to get. Okay?" Louis patted his back a little and rubbed it some.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'm gonna help you through this alright? I promise, I won't ever do anything like I did ever again. I'm completely sorry." Louis said.

"Thanks, Louis." Liam finally looked to him.

"Friends again?" Louis asked.

"Only if you stop rubbing my back. It's Niall who likes that." Liam smiled a little. He felt better having gotten everything off his chest.

"Right." Louis nodded and stood. "Sorry."

“Don’t worry about it.” Liam said as Louis held out a hand to help him up.

“So, your feelings for Niall are both romantic and...lustful?” Louis wanted to make sure he understood.

Liam nodded as he took Louis’ hand, “And it sucks…” He said as he stood and let go of Louis’ hand.

“I’m sure if you follow the rules closely, you can make it work as friends.” Louis told him.

Liam nodded again.

“I just don’t want to see you hurt when the day comes he doesn’t need you anymore like he does now. It’s also better for him in the long run too.” Louis told him.

“Yeah, I know...It’s just hard.” He said as the two left the room.

“You can do it though.” Louis whispered as they walked down the hall.

“Thanks, Lou.” Liam whispered back.

It wasn't long after that they all seemed to meet up again for soundcheck.  

"So Zayn, if I'm going to be on your team you're going to have to stop falling asleep around these lads." Lou said as she worked on him.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

Niall and Liam both chuckled a little.

"It's on Twitter Zaynie. Team Niam is trending." Louis said from where he sat beside him.

Zayn quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and pulled up twitter to find the fans tweeting and retweeting the photo. "You two idiots!" He huffed.

"That's two for us." Niall smiled.

"And what's that for Team Zou?" Liam laughed.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get them. All four of them. One by one." Lou assured Zayn.

A little while later they were all walking to soundcheck when Harry pulled Louis back a bit, "Hey...What’s going on between you and Liam?"

“He was still cross and we talked, we’re fine now. He’s just feeling a little out of it due to everything that’s happened today.” Louis explained.

“And…?” Harry asked knowing there was more.

“I’ll tell you later, when there aren’t people listening.” He whispered.

Harry nodded as Zayn stepped between them and Louis gave him a look.

“Sorry but we’re going on stage now.” Zayn said softly.

Louis nodded as the boys walked on stage.

The boys all said Hi as they came on and Niall was happy to sit beside Liam, and even let Zayn sit beside him instead Louis this time. He was trying Liam’s advice, trying to become okay with Zayn and Harry again. He was beginning to feel okay around Harry again, it was still Zayn he had a little trouble being alone or around with, and he felt as though part of that came from Zayn being mean to him for so long. He understood he was going through something and that he was sorry, that he didn’t truly mean it, but it still left him feeling a little uncomfortable around Zayn but Zayn was his friend, his older brother, and he didn’t want to feel uncomfortable around him.

When it came time for the questions from the fans, Harry was up first.

“So...Who’s winning the prank war?” The girl asked.

“That’s a good question. Louis did something to Liam earlier...so...that means Team Larry has two points now I think...And Niam over there got Zayn just before soundcheck so I think they have two now. So that makes us tied and Zayn and Lou...Team Zou have yet to do anything.” Harry replied with a charming smile.

“We have one point. I believe that story of you and Lux gave us one point.” Zayn smiled.

“Tell them the story, Harry.” Liam smiled.

“I don’t want to, Liam.” Harry said giving him a look while Niall just laughed.

“I will.” Zayn smirked as he went on and explained the story making the fans go ‘Aww’ as Harry blushed.

Next was Zayn’s turn.

“Who or what started the prank war?” The girl asked.

“Uhm...I think it started when Harry drew on my face.” Zayn replied then it was Niall’s turn.

“First of all, you look really, really sexy in Liam’s clothes...but my question is what’s next for Team Niam?”

“We just tweeted a photo of Zayn sleeping with a sign that says Team Niam was here…so we did that to him, we still need to do something to Louis and Harry, get some sort of payback for what they did earlier, but we don’t know it is yet. We’re workin on it.” Niall replied

Then it was Liam’s turn.

“So what did Larry do to you? Nothing too horrible I hope. I remember one of you once said that Louis can go too far with pranks sometimes.”

“It was lame, I kind of expected something more from them. They superglued me to a bench where we were eating our breakfast.” Liam replied, he felt that was enough information. They didn’t need to know more.

Then finally it was Louis turn.

“What made you choose Harry over Zayn? I thought you and Zayn were partners in crime.”

Louis thought for a moment, he wanted to say because he was my boyfriend but he couldn’t say that. Then it came to him.

“Well, Niam claimed each other, then Zayn made a stupid comment about something so I told him he was on his own, and that left Harry. Then Lou decided to join forces with him, they aren’t doing a very good job though.” Louis teased a little as Zayn rolled his eyes.

When the lads came off stage they were met by Paul, "You two came real close to crossing the line."

"But they didn't." Niall defended.

"I don't care. From now on I don't even want the word Larry to come out of your mouths." Paul warned.

Louis opened his mouth to snap back at Paul but Zayn stopped him.

Harry just hugged Louis and gave him a quick kiss before walking off to do the meet and greet.

When the meet and greet was finally over someone from security walked in holding Liam’s jeans and cell phone. They reeked of acetone but at least they were in one piece.

“Hey Liam…” Niall trailed off. “I uh… I need your help.”

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“I wanna talk to Zayn but I…” he bit at his lower lip.

“Don't wanna do it alone?” Liam asked. He didn't have to ask, he knew that's what Niall was going to say but he asked anyway.

“Yeah, I don't wanna ask him to talk to me either. Is it too much to ask you to do it?” Niall wanted to know.

Liam nodded, “Sure, Why don't you go to that room we were in earlier. I’ll get him and bring him there. Okay?” Liam smiled at him wanting him to feel better, he could tell he was nervous a little.

“Yes, thank you. You’re the best.” He smiled and hugged him very quickly before walking away to Louis.

Liam was confused for a moment, when he saw Louis walking off with Niall however he figured Niall just wanted someone to walk him back there. Liam then turned his attention to Zayn who was starting to walk away.

“Z!” He called, “Wait up.”

Zayn stopped and turned to Liam, “What’s up, mate?”

Liam paused, trying to decided how to word what he needed to say, “Uh, Niall wants to talk to you. I know where he is. He doesn't wanna talk to you alone.”

Zayn looked almost lost for a moment but nodded anyway, “Sure I guess. What about?”

“He didn’t tell me actually.” Liam suddenly realized.

Zayn nodded, “Alright then; where’s he at?”

Liam nodded his head off in the direction Louis had walked with Niall. They walked together until the reached the room Liam had ran off to after being exposed to Niall and everyone else eating.

As they stepped inside they saw Louis sitting by Niall on a sofa, “You okay for me to leave now?”

“Yeah, thanks for waiting with me.” Niall nodded.

“Of course.” Louis ruffled his hair a bit and walked out of the room past Liam and Zayn, closing the door on his way out.

Zayn rubbed his hands on the front of his jeans, “Why do I feel like I’m a child getting ready to be lectured by my parents?”

Liam laughed to ease the tension, “We know about that weed young man.”

“Haha…” Zayn trailed off.

“It’s nothing like that.” Niall rolled his eyes. “Just sit down okay? You both standing is making me nervous.”

Liam quickly took a seat on the floor, he didn't know what this was all about but he knew it was mainly between Niall and Zayn.

Zayn walked over and sat near Niall, “What's wrong Niall?”

“I uh, I just wanted to talk to you about… us or… our relationship… er uh…” He couldn't find words he liked.

“Your friendship?” Liam asked from where he sat. After the words came out he felt a bit nervous however. He didn't mean to keep reading Niall’s thoughts, it was just happening.

“Yes, friendship, thank you!” Niall nodded. “Zayn, I just, I’m trying really hard to be more comfortable around everyone. I’ve been trying to push myself with you, hoping it would help but…” He trailed off to take a deep breath. “It’s really difficult for me because everything that happened between us. I know you’ve said you’re sorry and all but, it still bothers me, I’m still hurting a bit. You were so mean to me.”

Zayn nodded and licked his lips, unsure of what to say.

“I want us to be better Zayn. I want to fix things. Thats why Im telling you. In therapy they kept telling us to let each other know how we felt.” Niall told him.

“I don't know...I am sorry for being a dick to you...and I have been a lot nicer to you lately, haven’t I? Maybe you just need to get used to that again? I don’t know...I don’t want you to feel like that around me. I’d never hurt you or do anything that could hurt you. You’re my best mate and I love you, just tell me what I can do to help you through this.” Zayn said tears in his eyes.

“I don't know.” Niall shook his head before leaning over and using his lap to hide his sudden onset of tears. He wanted Liam to come over and hold him, to make him feel better. He couldn't ask for that though.

Trying to help, Zayn placed a hand on Niall’s back as he looked to Liam, unsure what to do.

Liam made a motion with his hand silently. As he did he mouth the word rub.

Zayn nodded and began rubbing his back a little.

It helped Niall feel a little better but he still didn't know what to tell Zayn.

“Nialler, maybe you two can just, try to keep doing what you're doing? Maybe now that you’ve gotten it off your chest, and now that he knows how you feel, you two can better work past the uncomfortableness.” Liam offered.

“Yeah, maybe.” Niall nodded

“Should I keep reaching out to you then? I’ll do anything you need.” Zayn told him.

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s try it.” Niall said looking to him.

“Thank you, I love you a lot, Niall. You’re the best brother I’ve ever had. Just don't tell Larry.” Zayn smiled.

Niall smiled back, “I love you too, Zaynie.”

Zayn shook his head. He had a feeling he was never gonna work past that.

“Let’s see a little Ziall hug.” Liam encouraged.

Niall nodded and gave Zayn a hug. It was very brief, which Liam liked because he couldn’t help but feel jealous but it was enough that both lads felt better.

“Would you like to play a game of footie with me?” Zayn asked but when he noticed Niall’s hesitation, he quickly added, “Liam can come too, I don’t mind. If he doesn’t wanna play, he can act as a cheerleader…”

Niall burst out laughing and looked towards Liam, silently asking him to come with them

Liam laughed with him, “You two can play and I can watch from the sidelines and cheer you both on.” He said as he watched Niall laughing, he loved the sight of Niall laughing.

“Indoor or outdoor?” Zayn asked

“Mmm...I don’t know...outdoor I guess.” Niall replied.

“Where’s the ball though?” Liam asked.

“I can find out.” Zayn said pulling out his phone and texting Paul.

Once Paul told them where the ball was and once they tracked it down, they went around to the back of the arena and set up goal points.

Liam badly just wanted to shout for Niall only, but he didn’t want to make himself obvious, so he settled for cheering for both of them. He didn’t even realize that he was cheering louder for Niall, when Zayn made a joke of it.

They played until Niall’s knees became sore and he started complaining.

“Well we have to go in for dinner now anyways or there’ll be nothing left.” Liam said walking down from the hill.

“You should tell Liam to give you a piggyback...wait, no...Order him.” Zayn said as Liam reached them.

"Me? Why not you? You’re the one that said you'd do anything for him." Liam tried his best to play it cool, but there had been so many close calls with Niall already today. First wanting to stay dressed head to toe in his clothes, second, only in his boxers and his hoodie, and now having Niall on his back with his skinny legs wrapped around his waist. He didn’t know if he could handle this.

Zayn shrugged, “You’re stronger than me...You’re biceps are bigger than mine but overall, you're the strongest one standing here and the poor boy should not be made to walk back with sore knees!” He said smug.

“Please Liam?” Niall whined from his spot on the ground and Liam had never heard a more sexier sound than he had in that moment.

He looked at Niall fully prepared to say no but when he saw him and looked in his eyes, he gave in quickly, he couldn’t say no, no matter how much he wanted to. He could also tell that the match had worn Niall out a little bit and that his knees ached badly at this point.

Liam sighed as he smiled at Niall, “Sure...They hurt so I’d be happy to give you a piggyback ride.”

“Yes!” Niall cheered.

“Can you stand at least?” Liam asked.

Niall tilted his head and looked at Liam as he thought, he could probably stand but he felt so lazy.

“You’re seriously that lazy right now that you can’t even stand?” Liam half laughed and Niall nodded.

“C’mon.” Zayn said as he helped Niall to his feet and Liam got down on his knees with his back to Niall and he had to force himself to keep the thoughts he really wanted to think locked up till later.

Niall then walked over to Liam and wrapped his arms around his neck as Liam stood and Niall wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and as they walked towards, Liam felt Niall’s body bounce a little against his back, it drove him crazy. But now, Niall had moved his arms to further down his chest as he rested his cheek against the top of Liam’s head like he done earlier that day and Liam had to admit, he really loved it.

When they reached the doors, Zayn opened them, “After you, your highness…” He smirked.

Liam shook his head a little as Niall giggled at the comment.

When they walked into the area where they all ate, Louis and Harry gave Liam a curious look, “Niall and Zayn were playing football...until his knees started hurting...at which point he ordered me to carry him back in here.” Liam explained as he gently dropped Niall into a chair beside Louis.

“Ordered you? What are you his servant?” Louis laughed.

“It was Zayn’s idea.” Liam said sitting beside Niall.

Zayn shrugged as he sat beside Liam, “I couldn’t make him walk back with aching knees, and I’m not strong enough to carry him but Liam is.” He explained as Harry couldn’t help but let out a little laugh and Liam shot him a look telling him to shut up.

Harry took in a deep breath, “Okay...it’s not that funny. I’m sorry.”

“Liam, wanna get me food, please?” Niall asked turning to Liam with a puppy dog look and he could feel the unspoken begging.

“Actually, I can do that...If you don’t mind? Li carried you in...I can get your food for you.” Zayn smiled.

Niall smiled back, “Thanks, Zaynie boo.” He said as Zayn stood up to get his food.

A while later Zayn, Liam and Niall were in make up again getting ready for the concert.

"Where have you two been?" Lou complained when Harry and Louis walked in behind schedule.

"Sorry, we uh, lost track of the time." Harry blushed a little.

"Right, time just slipped away from us." Louis agreed.

Zayn and Liam shook their heads, they knew what that meant.

"Right well just sit down so we can get going." Lou instructed.

Harry sat down and Louis waited for Niall to finish.

As they got made up they chatted and joked around. Then Lou broke in, "Harry, how do you have a three strings of hair and inch longer than the rest of your hair?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's been awhile since I got my hair trimmed." Harry shrugged.

"Just snip it off Lou. No big deal." Zayn said never looking up from his cell phone.

"Just be careful." Louis told her.

"Of course." Lou rolled her eyes as she grabbed her scissors. She carefully combed out the section of Harry's hair and raised her hand to trim of the long strands. What no one saw was the chunk of fake hair hidden in her hand.

She snipped off the strand that weren't even there and gasped loudly.

"What?" Harry asked startled by her actions.

"Harry, Hun, I'm so sorry. I promise it was an accident..." She trailed off looking upset.

"What was an accident?" Louis quickly asked.

"I... Please try not be too upset." She said showing the chunk of fake hair to Harry. It looked just like his own.

His eyes grew large, "What did you do?" He looked panicked.

"It's not a very large piece. It should grow back quickly." She pretended to be very upset with herself.

"Lou!" Louis nearly screamed as he jumped up, looking a bit pale.

"I'm sorry." She told him showing him the hair now also.

"I'm gonna puke." Harry said.

"Where did this get cut from?" Louis sounded rather emotional as he grabbed Harry's head and began looking over it.

"It was cut off a hair piece in my kit." She grinned.

"What?" They both shouted in unison.

Liam and Niall burst into a fit of laughter.

"I believe that's two points for Team Zou!" Zayn cheered and began laughing.

"Oh you two suck! That's not funny!" Harry complained.

"Yes, it is!" Niall laughed loudly.

"Never, ever, joke about cutting his curls!" Louis told Lou.

"That was brilliant!" Liam laughed. "Louis, you looked as white as a sheet!"

"If only we could have videoed that." Lou chuckled.

Harry shook his head as he fingered his curls. He knew how much Louis loved his hair. That was a dirty trick. He supposed it served them right though. They had been awful to Liam.

“What happened to the no messing with the hair rule?” Louis almost cried as he began finger through Harry’s curls.

“Well...You were pretty cold with Liam earlier, so I thought the rules might’ve changed?” Lou said with a smirk.

“We deserved this though.” Harry said.

“Damn right.” Niall agreed

“I wouldn’t go as far as messing with Harry’s curls, I mean...I wouldn’t want Louis to die of heart failure.” Liam chuckled

When they all finished with their hair and makeup, they all headed to get ready to go on stage.

“You okay?” Louis whispered to Liam as they got dressed.

“I feel like I’m going crazy...too many close call moments today...I just...need to this day to be over.” Liam whispered back.

“You didn’t have to give him that piggyback.” Louis told him softly.

“I can’t say no to him, I take one look in his eyes and I...I find it impossible.” Liam shook his head.

“Then don’t look in his eyes!” Louis hissed.

“He’s wearing my fucking clothes, do you know how fucking hot that is to me? If I looked anywhere else then I really would’ve creamed myself.” He told him.

Louis could only shake his head as Liam went and got into place.

The first have of their show went wonderful. Harry seemed to be on an absolute high. He was having a blast. Half way through 5 Seconds Of Summer joined them on stage for Teenage Dirtbag. In the start of the song Harry eyed Luke and began dancing next to him playfully, yet slightly flirty. This wasn't unnoticed by Louis. As the song came to a close Harry grabbed two bottles of water and dashed to the front of the stage just before their band stormed the stage and pied them all. Harry flung the bottles of water, soaking himself in an attempt to clean himself and ended up wet until the next quick change. He also tried to make a joke about them being serious Artists but no one seemed to pay attention to him.

As the show ended their band smiled proudly, “We know how much you lads like pranks.” Josh told them as they came off stage.

As he walked away Louis grabbed Harry, Harry knew it was playful but it still caught the others attention, “What exactly was that with Luke?”

Harry grinned, “Jealous?”

“You’re mine tonight, understand?” Louis almost growled moving in close to him.

“After I shower.” Harry shrugged and tried to walk away.

“Not a chance, I’m doing you just like you are. Kinky sex.” Louis told him.

“Great, no ones going to sleep for a while! Not with loud mouth Tomlinson anyway.” Zayn complained walking off.

“Far more information than I wanted.” Niall shook his head and followed him to go change.

Harry grinned and kissed Louis before walking off also.

Liam could only shake his head and Louis walked towards him, “If I had to guess, I’m not gonna be the only one getting loud tonight.”

“Oh fuck off Louis!” Liam tried to walk away.

“You’re going to aren't you?” Louis tried to tease.

“Jealous? Hoping I’ll let you watch?” Liam gave the jokes right back to him.

“No, I definitely don't want to watch you have a wank all cause Niall is hot in your clothes.” Louis shook his head.

“Keep it down. Its bad enough I told you that, you don't havt’a shove it in my face.” Liam told him.

“Right, sorry, come on.” Louis patted his back and jogged off.

As expected, when they got back to the hotel Louis and Harry couldn't seem to get to their room fast enough.

“My kingdom for ear plugs.” Zayn grumbled going into his room.

Liam turned to Niall, soaking in the sight of him in his sweats one more time, “You have to sleep tonight Niall. You have my number, call me, promise?” Liam insisted.

Niall nodded, “I promise Li. Thank you.”

“Anytime Nialler, go shower now, and take your meds.” Liam smiled.

Niall didn't even ask for a hug, he just hugged Liam tightly, needing it and then turned away.

Liam couldn't help but watch his backside and smile slightly as he walked away, into his room. Once Niall was out of view Liam quickly went into his own room.

“Fuck.” he groaned going into the bathroom. He needed a shower but he needed a wank also. He decided to give himself both.

He stripped out of his clothes, taking time to run his hands over his body as he did, imaging they were Niall's hands.

He turned the shower on and set the temperature to almost hot, then stepped in slowly.

He tilted his head back, letting the water rush over him. He moaned a little loudly as his pinched as his nipples simultaneously. His cock jumped and almost instantly grew fully erect.

The water kept rushing over his flesh turning it pink as he finally wrapped his hand around his cock.

He moaned, almost whimpering as Niall in his big clothes flooded his mind. He wanted to kiss over his lips and neck before letting him go down on him.

Liam leaned back against the shower wall, letting the hot water rush over his dick, slightly simulating a blow job. Totally lost in his fantasy he couldn't help but softly cry out, "Ni! Niall!"

He was so close, so quickly. He needed to cum. He found moaning Niall's name out loud seemed to help some so he did it again, eyes closed, "Fuck, Niall, god!"

Moments later he came hard, as he did, groaning, "Ni!!!"

His whole body shook and moaned a few more times till the feeling passed a little. He panted, bringing himself down further before turning to actually shower, with a smile on his face.

When he finished cleaning he jumped out of the shower and dried off, then shoved all his things into his bags and grabbed his phone before laying down in his bed, still nude.

It was just as his eyes closed that he heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and saw a text from Niall. He quickly opened it, thinking the worst only to read, _'I can't sleep but I want to be strong. Could we maybe text a little? I text Sean a lot so it can't be a rule breaker right?'_

Liam sent back, _'not a rule breaker in my eyes. Did u take ur pills?'_

 _'Yes, laying in bed now.'_ Was the reply. Before he could text back another message came, 'Did you get all that pie out of your hair? Shit was sticky.'

 _'Yeah, it was. I think I got it all.'_ He smiled a little.

The two text back and forth for almost half an hour before Niall sent a random text saying, _'night, thanks.'_

Liam smiled and snuggled into his covers as he grabbed the pillow next to him. Moments later he was out.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I so loved writing this chapter...We both did.
> 
> Shout out to the lovely TheLarryBirdcage for helping me fix a line that sounded really off!
> 
> ...She's amazing and I'm very lucky to have her! You should check her out if you haven't already. :D

Liam groaned as he woke up to the sound of his phone going off, he was having the nicest dream.

He grabbed his phone and saw it was a message from Paul, he opened it Wake up! Wake the others too, we need to leave for the airport soon, at least an hour from now.

Liam rolled himself out of bed, still feeling happy that Niall texted him last night, it helped him sleep easier knowing that Niall probably slept a little easier.

He sent the others a text as he got dressed and packed up his stuff but didn’t do it up, just in case Niall decided to give him back his clothes.

He walked out of his room, leaving the door partly open, the floor was rented to their crew and team, so he didn’t have too much to worry about. He decided to check on Niall first, desperately wanting to know how he slept but before he even knocked on the door, it opened and Niall wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Morning.” Liam said hugging him back. “How’d you sleep?” He asked forcing himself to pull back from the hug.

“It wasn’t the best sleep...but it was still better than lately. Texting you helped.” Niall smiled.

“Great, so...get dressed we have to leave for the airport soon.” Liam said as he played with Niall’s hair a little bit. He couldn’t help himself. Niall’s hair was all tousled from sleep and he looked so cute.

Niall’s smile turned into a grin, he loved when Liam played with his hair, it always felt so nice and relaxing.

“I don’t feel like changing though.” He whined a little.

“You’ve been in that hoodie for at least two or three days now...and the sweats at least three nights in a row...Don’t you want fresh clothes?” Liam asked.

Niall pouted, “But I like your clothes...I mean...if I can’t have you...then your clothes are the next best thing.” He said softly, his cheeks turning a light pink. He felt embarrassed to say it in a way, it sounded ridiculous but it was how he felt.

“It’s not ridiculous, Nialler.” Liam told him, reading the lad’s mind again. “If it’s something that helps then I really don’t mind. Tell you what though…” He said as he took Niall’s hand and gently lead him back to his room.

“You gonna break the rules?” Niall asked sounding hopeful.

Liam laughed, “No, I’m not breaking the rules today. We did that yesterday...but I will let you take a pick of my clothes. You can choose whatever you want, take whatever you want for Japan.”

Niall stared at Liam for a moment, almost as if he was considering if he was serious or not.

“I’m serious! I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t...and I figured you’d be able to tell…” Liam trailed off a little.

Niall than half jumped on Liam as he hugged him, “Thank you so much. You’re seriously the greatest friend ever.” He said as Liam wrapping his arms back around him.

“Whatever it takes to get you better.” Liam smiled, “I have to make sure the others are up, knowing Zayn, he’d probably gone back to sleep. But yeah…pick whatever you want, you can get dressed in here and leave the other clothes here.” He said gently forcing Niall off him.

Niall nodded as Liam left to go wake up Zayn closing the door behind him.

Liam knocked loudly on Zayn’s door, “C’mon Zayn. Get your arse out of bed!” He called through the door.

Zayn opened the door, trying his best to rub the sleep out of them, “It should be illegal to be up this early.” He groaned.

“You say that every morning you have to wake up before ten am, which is almost every day...so get dressed and packed and let’s go.” Liam told him as Zayn started falling asleep leaning against the door.

“Zayn!” Liam said tapping his cheek a little.

“It’s four fuckin am, Li. It’s too damn early, how the fuck are you this wide awake?” Zayn asked.

“Because I am.” Liam replied, he figured the reason why he was so wide awake was the thought of Niall picking out clothes of his to wear while they were in Japan and if he didn’t focus hard enough on something, anything else, he’d probably cream himself.

“Get dressed, I’ll come back in a few minutes to check on you. Take a cold shower, that usually works for you.” Liam suggested then moved on to Louis and Harry’s room.

He knocked on the door and Harry opened a few moments later, wearing only his boxers and grinned at Liam.

“Hello, Liam!”

“Stop fucking and get ready we have leave in less than an hour.” Liam shook his head.

“But…” Harry started.

“Harry...It’s obvious...Just...finish quickly and get ready, yeah? Please?” Liam asked.

Harry nodded as he closed the door and Liam headed back to his room. When he walked in, he saw that Niall was in pair of his black sweats that had a string and was putting on a white t shirt.

Liam stood in the doorway and couldn’t help but stare at his backside as the shirt fell over it, it was so hot but then again as of lately every little thing Niall did seemed sexy and hot to him.

Niall turned around feeling Liam’s presence, “How do I look?” He smirked as he tied the strings.

“Really…” Liam paused searching for the right word. He wanted to say sexy but he couldn’t say that. “Nice.” He ended up saying.

Niall laughed as he grabbed Liam’s dark blue hoodie from the floor, “Thanks. Are you just gonna stand in the doorway like that? It is your room.”

Liam smiled at him, “I was just letting you get dressed. I didn’t want to invade your privacy or startle you or anything.” He said. It wasn’t the full truth, he liked watching Niall, but he couldn’t tell Niall that though.

“Thank you. I’m fine if it’s just you, you’re not some creep...I know you, I trust you. You’re probably the one person I trust more than anyone right now.” He admitted.

“You can trust the other boys too you know...as much as you trust me.” Liam said walking towards him.

Niall nodded, “I know and I do trust them a lot...I still trust you more. I don’t think that’s going to change.”

Liam nodded, “It’s fine, I was just hoping you were at a point where you could trust others too.”

“I am almost...I trust my friends, I still trust Sean the most out of all of them, I always have so that hasn’t changed. I trust my family again. I’ve talked with a few of them off and on more off than on...but I still trust them again. I trust Harry and Louis a lot...and I do trust Zayn a lot too, I still feel a little uncomfortable being alone with him. I don’t want to either because he’s my best mate, my brother. It sucks feeling that way towards him.” Niall explained as he sat on the bed.

Liam sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, “I’m glad you trust your family and friends again and I’m glad that you trust the other lads too. As for the thing with Zayn, I know you know he loves you but you two had fun yesterday right?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t alone with him. I had you. You always take good care me.” He replied.

Liam nodded, “But I wasn’t really with you...I watched from close by you did everything else.” He tried to encourage.

Niall nodded.

“Why don’t you go check on Zayn? Make sure awake? He was falling asleep at the door when I woke him up.” Liam suggested.

Niall looked over at him nervously.

“I’ll stand at the doorway here and watch you, if that makes you feel better?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, I think I can do that if I know you’re watching me.”

“Good.” Liam stood, holding out his hand and Niall took it standing.

“You can do this.” Liam walked with Niall to the door.

Niall walked down the long hallway. He knocked on the door and Zayn opened the door.

“Have you packed up yet? We have to leave soon...Liam wanted me to check on you, to make sure you hadn’t fallen back to sleep.” Niall explained, biting his lip.

Zayn nodded. “I didn’t fall back to sleep...Okay, fine I did for like five minutes. I’m almost ready though. How are you feeling this morning?” He asked.

“I’m okay...Better than yesterday, better than before.” Niall replied.

Zayn grinned. “That’s great. Well, I’ll finish up and meet you and the others in a few.” He said.

Niall smiled back and turned, walking back to Liam. “I did it...Mind you, I had you watching me but it didn’t feel that bad?” He said.

Liam smiled. “I saw, that’s great, Nialler. I’m so proud of you.”

Niall grinned. “Thanks, Li.”

It felt like only a short while later that they were on the plane headed to Japan. Niall had insisted on sitting by Liam since he was allowed and the two slept most of their flight.

Towards the end however as Niall was waking up from his sleep Zayn walked from his seat to where Liam and Niall were.

"Hey Nialler, guess what?" Zayn smiled.

"What?" He asked and yawned.

"I got Paul to set up a little something for you and I. Liam can be there if you need him but it's just for us, no pranks." Zayn grinned.

"Really?" Niall asked.

"What is it?" Liam butted in.

"We are going to carve pumpkins, you and I." Zayn told him with a big smiled.

"Seriously?" Liam asked sounding like he thought it was lame.

"That's awesome!" Niall cheered.

It surprised Liam and Zayn grinned, "I know you like doing stuff like that and we had a lot of fun writing that story. I thought it might help. Came to me last night."

"I can't wait!" Niall nodded. "You'll sit in the room?" He asked Liam.

"Yeah, I'll sit in the corner and call a friend or my mum maybe? Check on Loki." Liam agreed.

"Thanks." Niall smiled.

Niall seemed rather happy and anxious the rest of flight. He really did enjoy doing projects like pumpkin carving.

Liam found it adorable. He couldn't wait to watch Niall have fun though he knew he would probably get jealous of Zayn.

When the flight landed their first concern was getting into the van and to the hotel. Once there Liam made sure to give Niall his extra room key, "Don't try to bring up rules or tell me no. My offer stands."

Niall smiled and nodded as he took the key card, "Thanks, you never seize to amaze me."

After they were all settled into their rooms Zayn got a text from Paul letting him know he had a room all set up for he and Niall. Zayn happily went to get Liam first then Niall.

“I’m really excited about this.” Niall smiled walking down the hall between Zayn and Liam.

“Good,” Zayn grinned. “You just stay out of our way.” Zayn teased Liam.

“Oh, sorry, I only take orders from Niall.” Liam spit out before wish he could take it back.

“You can sit in the corner like a peasant.” Niall laughed.

Liam shook his head as Zayn high fived Niall.

“No switching teams, Niall.” Liam playfully warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Have you seen how popular our tags our on twitter and tumblr?” He grinned.

“No pranking right now. This is so we can work on us a little bit.” Zayn reminded.

“Right, I didn’t forget.” Niall nodded as they entered the room.

“I’ll be over here.” Liam told them and walked of the chair near the corner of the room. He was going to watch Niall for a moment but quickly told himself not to and pull out his phone to occupy himself.

He text a few of his buddies and then decided to call home. He could look at Niall while talking to his family and never look suspicious.

Meanwhile Zayn had decided on what he was going to carve into his pumpkin and was sketching it on with a marker.

“That doesn't look like a face.” Niall pointed out suddenly watching him.

“That’s because it isn't a face. It’s our logo.” Zayn explained then moved his hand so Niall could see better.

“Hey, thats a great idea.” Niall nodded. “I’ve only ever done faces.”

“Really? Do something else then.” Zayn shrugged, “In fact, I challenge you to make it 1D related.”

“Wow, Okay… I can do that…” He trailed off thinking. “Anything related to us?”

“Anything that I can tweet a photo of for the fans, related to us.” Zayn corrected.

Niall nodded. It took him a moment but he came up with something and set in working on it as Zayn did his own. The chatted and laughed and had a great time. Niall even threw a bit of the slimy pumpkin seeds at Zayn as he pretended to sneeze.

By the time the two were finished Niall was rather proud of his work and turned it to show Zayn.

“S O M L?” Zayn asked.

“Story of My Life, you dumbarse.” Liam called from the corner.

“Oh, clever.” Zayn nodded. “How’s mine?”

Niall eyed his work as he turned it, “That’s wicked. Much better than mine.”

“Thanks.” Zayn nodded a bit.

“Li, come look.” Niall encouraged. “You gotta get a picture for us anyway.”

“Alright.” Liam said standing. He walked over to Niall and looked at his pumpkin.

“That’s really good, Niall.” Liam smiled.

“Thanks.” Niall grinned. “Picture?” He quickly added.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, stand against the wall with the pumpkins and I’ll take a picture.”

Zayn and Niall walked over to the wall and showed their pumpkins and Liam snapped a picture and tweeted it from the main account wishing everyone a happy halloween.

“Thanks, oh Zayn...take a picture of me and Liam.” Niall said sitting the pumpkin down and handing his phone to Zayn.

Zayn sat his pumpkin down as Niall wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck and Zayn took the picture.

“Adorable.” Zayn smirked as he gave Niall his phone back.

Liam looked at it and smiled, it was adorable.

“I like it.” Niall grinned.

“Me too.” Liam grinned back.

“Have you decided what you wanna be for Halloween for the party tonight?” Zayn asked looking at Niall.

“I haven’t actually that’s a good question. What are you going to be?” Niall asked looking at Liam.

“David Beckham. People say we look a like...and I have a football shirt that says Beckham on it too. I brought with it me, so I’ll be him tonight.”

“What should I be?” Niall asked as they walked out of the room.

“Mm what about Kiss? Like the makeup and wig and stuff. I’m sure Lou has the makeup for it and I'm sure we can find a black wig somewhere. Oh and you could wear a leather vest and trousers too with an open front.” Zayn suggested as Paul walked a little bit behind them.

“Yeah, I like that. I’ll go ask Paul about a wig and the clothes.” Niall smiled as he ran back to Paul.

“I still can’t believe you sat in the corner the entire time, and you only made one comment.” Zayn laughed.

Liam shrugged, “I did what he wanted...Just whatever helps him feel better.”

“You’re a good friend, you know?” Zayn said.

“Thats what I’ve been told.” Liam said as Niall joined them again.

“What did Paul say?” Zayn asked.

“He said he’d call Caroline and see if she has anything. I hadn’t even thought about Halloween! What are you gonna be Zayn?”

“Vampire but no sparkly twilight shit. A real one.” Zayn replied.

They chatted until they reached their rooms again.

“I had fun Zayn...Thank you.” Niall smiled at him.

“Me too. Maybe next time we could try and hang out without Liam? Just a thought...It's cool if you still want him around and stuff...Just maybe we could try without him?” Zayn asked.

Niall nodded, “I’m willing to try.”

Zayn grinned, “Great, I’ll see you later tonight then for the party.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Niall said then Liam walked the short distance with Niall to his room.

“Wanna hang out till we have to get ready for the party?” Niall asked. “No cuddling or touching...just friends hanging out?”

Liam grinned, he couldn’t help it, “I’d love to.” He said as he followed Niall into his room.

They turned on the Telly and sat, distantly on the bed at first. After some time Niall declared he was bored however and Liam retrieved a deck of playing cards. They then spent the longest time playing various games and even ordering room service.

Niall got word from Lou that she could help him with his costume and they exchanged details on when to meet up with her so she could help him. Niall made sure to take off the hoodie he was wearing off before he left.

Liam's costume was extremely easy to get into so when the time came he went with Niall to get ready. Zayn was there already, finishing up.

"That's awesome." Liam told him.

"Thanks." Lou said before Zayn could take credit.

Niall laugh a little.

"Anyone heard what Harry and Louis are doing?" Liam asked.

"Harry is Miley Cyrus. I helped him get his hair up a while ago." Lou said.

"What about Louis?" Niall asked trying to stay still for her as Zayn left.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He's supposed to tell me when he gets here."

Liam watched, nearly fascinated as he watched Niall be made up.

Once his face was solid white Lou stopped and asked, "You said Kiss right? Which one are you wanting to be?"

"Starchild." Niall grinned.

"Mr. Paul Stanley; can do." Lou nodded and set in creating a black star over the lads eye.

"This looks so great." Niall cheesed when she was done.

"Thank you. It does look pretty awesome doesn't it?" Lou smiled proud of herself.

"Spot on!" Liam agreed.

"Just be careful pulling that shirt off. Maybe have Liam help you." Lou said as she went to get the wig she'd gotten for Niall.

Liam pretended he felt his phone in his pocket and turned away from them pulling it out as his face flushed red. He'd love to help Niall out of his clothes. The thought was amazing.

"You'll help right Li?" Niall asked.

"Of course." He tried not to mumbled.

A few moments later Lou finished with Niall and sent him on his was with Liam.

“It looks good, right?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, it looks amazing...Lou did a really good job.” Liam nodded as they headed back to their rooms with their security in front of them.

“Could you help me put on the wig too?” Niall asked playing with it in his hands.

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you need...I’ll help you with.” He tried to keep his voice steady. It was going to be a long, hard night. Possibly quite literally too.

When they got back to their rooms Niall’s open leather vest and leather trousers were waiting for him on the bed.

“The party is gonna start soon...I guess we should get ready.” Niall mentioned as he walked over the bed looking at his outfit.

Liam nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice as Niall looked to him.

“Can you help me with my shirt?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “I’d lo-I can do that.” He said quickly catching himself.

He walked over to Niall, gently took the ends of his shirt as Niall lifted his arms and Liam tried to force the dirty thoughts to the back of his mind.

Liam carefully and slowly lifted the shirt up to Niall’s face as he tried to focus on the shirt and not how good Niall looked shirtless. He then lifted the shirt quickly over Niall’s arms and threw the shirt to the bed. He couldn’t help but take a quick glance at his naked upper body. He looked amazing.

“Thanks.” Niall smiled.

“Anytime.” Liam said before he could stop himself.

Niall laughed hard and Liam was thankful that he took it as a joke.

“Uh...I’m gonna go get ready...need me for anything else?” He asked as Niall stepped out of his sweats and Liam had to once again push the dirty thoughts to the back of his mind to avoid getting hard in front of Niall.

“I’m good. I think. Come back when you’re done?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “Of course.” He said as he left and went back into his own room.

He quickly changed and headed back to Niall’s room, once inside, Niall asked for help with the wig, which Liam was more than happy to help him with him. He’d help Niall with anything if he was completely honest with himself.

“How do I look?” Niall smirked as he spun around.

Very, very sexy...Liam said in his mind but instead said out loud, “Good, you look very good.”

Niall smiled, “Thank you.” He said as he sat on his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked sensing that Niall wanted to say something.

Niall sighed, “I’m nervous about drinking...I haven’t drank since...that night and…” He trailed off not knowing how to word what he was feeling and thinking.

Liam wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders, “Don’t be scared to drink, I’ll be by your side all night if you want…”

“What about the rules?” Niall asked quietly.

“I’m being your friend by making sure you don’t get yourself into trouble while drunk and by keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe...That’s what friends do when they go out drinking together right?” Liam asked.

Niall looked at him, “Don’t you wanna drink and get drunk instead of looking after me all night?”

“I can get drunk...but not drunk enough where I need to be looked after or that I can’t handle myself...I’ll just make sure not to get too drunk.” Liam replied.

“And you’re okay with that?” Niall asked.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t serious about it. I’ll make sure you're safe tonight and besides we’re going to have a shit ton of security at the venue, more than usual. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you can get drunk and have fun and not worry about anything.” Liam told him.

Niall nodded, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Liam smiled, “You won’t have to ever find out, I promise. I’m always here.”

“Thank you.” Niall said softly.

They finished a few last minute things and headed to meet up with other so they could leave.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Niall exclaimed.

"Amazing right?" He exclaimed happily.

"Uh... Sure." He replied.

"It's sexy!" Louis grinned.

"No, what's sexy is Niall. Check him out!" Zayn said looking over him.

Liam and Louis' eyes quickly met then tore apart.

Niall blushed hard but no one could see due to his make up, "Shut up, Zaynie Boo."

"Let's roll!" Paul announced walking past them.

Once in the van Harry asked, "So, Nialler, what's your plans for drinking tonight?"

"I'm a little nervous but hopefully I can get drunk. I miss drinking." Niall nodded.

"And it's safe?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, confirmed it earlier on the phone. I can get drunk if I skip tonight's pills. What about you?" He replied.

"I can have one beer, or drink. Carrie doesn't want me skipping my pills and I can't drink while taking them really. She told me one would be okay though." Harry replied.

"No drunken Larry sex tonight then." Zayn smiled. "You two really need to learn to keep it quiet."

Louis and Harry laughed.

They all seemed to only stay together for a little while. Zayn split off first to go chill with a group of people and then Larry split off also. This left Liam and Niall together.

"Now what? We've been ditched." Liam chuckled.

"I get myself a Guinness pint!" Niall grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Liam nodded and let Niall lead the way so he could watch his ass in the leather trousers discreetly.

An hour later, they had both gone through two more drinks. Niall had tried spending some time dancing, which Liam absolutely loved watching, but he felt nervous as the other people around him bumped into him.

"You alright?" Liam asked.

"Uh, yeah, just got... A bit unsettled." Niall told him sitting down with him.

"I'd play with your hair right now but you're wearing that wig." Liam admitted, his mind slightly fogged.

"Thanks, I do enjoy that." Niall smiled.

Liam stared at him for a moment, wishing he could kiss him.

"I think I need another drink." Niall told him.

"Come on then, this one is on me, yeah?" Liam asked and offered Niall a hand to help him stand.

"My, Mr. Beckman certainly is a gentlemen." Niall laughed some.

"Only for the fit lads." He replied.

"Oh, well thanks for the compliment." Niall told him as they walked.

Another hour passed. Niall had downed two more drinks making a total of four and Liam was finishing his third for the night.

They had hung out with lots of people, had a blast. They also spent time sitting alone however. Niall would have fun then get bumped into or accidentally touched and it would upset him. Liam would then take him to sit away from everyone and calm down.

"It just bothers me. I'm not flashing back. It just, doesn't feel good." Niall told Liam.

"But it feels good when I touch you?" Liam asked with a small smile. His judgment was starting to become impaired.

"Yeah, always has." Niall said giving him a chuckle.

"You know something I've noticed? You have the cutest drunk laugh. Most people sound moronic but not you." Liam smiled bigger now.

"Thanks, guess I should get me another so you can keep hearing it then." Niall stood.

Liam did also, "Anything you want."

Liam was flirting, he knew he was but he seemed to have too much liquor in him to care.

When they reached the bar, the bartender, instead of asking what they wanted said, "Looks like you two are ready for a shot."

"What do you recommend?" Niall asked as Liam's hand reached his own.

"I got a little something called hater-aid, why don't you try that?"

Liam looked to Niall and agreed with him they might as well.

When she came back with them Liam grinned and whispered to Niall, "Here's to the finest lad in the room."

Niall blushed, he wasn't sure if Liam saw or not and thanks to the heavy buzz he didn't exactly care.

The two clinked their glasses together then tapped them on the counter before tossing them back.

The shot was very strong, almost nothing but pure alcohol but it was good.

"Gonna get your drink now?" Liam asked, their hands still locked.

Niall just nodded and ordered it.

At some point that night they had managed to meet back up with Louis and Harry. They spotted Liam flirting with Niall instantly. They also took note of Niall, who was drunk at that point, either wasn't noticing or didn't care.

"You better be glad he's drunk right now." Harry warned softly.

"I'm very glad." Liam nodded.

"Let's walk around now!" Niall giggled.

"Yeah," Liam said holding a hand out for him again.

They stood and walked away from their bandmates.

Before the night was over Niall had drank another pint, sending him over the edge and leaving him pretty much pissed. Liam had allowed himself another drink to. That had put him just at the edge of being drunk.

"Time to go, we're meeting at the exit." Paul had come around and said.

Liam and Niall agreed and made their way to where Paul had instructed.

"Liam..." Niall said now leaning against him so he wouldn't fall. "Feel scared." His Irish accent was extremely slurred.

"I'm here." Liam kissed his forehead.

"What if someone wants me?" He mumbled into his chest.

It had Liam, in his fogged state, fighting not to get hard. "They'll have to get in line behind me, Nialler."

Louis rolled his eyes he wanted to make a comment but him and Harry were busy taking care of a very drunk Zayn.

Paul lead the boys out through the back door where a car was waiting and Niall clutched tight to Liam’s hand as they climbed into the back seat leaving Louis and Harry with Zayn in the row in front of them.

Niall turned to Liam, “Can you help me get the wig off?”

“Sure.” Liam said turning in his seat as he gently helped Niall with getting his wig off.

Niall ran his fingers through his hair and itched his head a bit once it was off as Liam watched and tried hard not to think of how sexy it looked. Niall then sat properly in his seat and Liam did the same, only to have Niall reach out for his hand moments later.

“Fuck the rules for tonight, right?” Niall whispered.

“Yeah, of course.” Liam agreed.

The car was mainly quiet except for Zayn’s snores as he laid half on top of Louis, passed out and Harry was laughing with how uncomfortable Louis looked.

“This isn’t funny.” Louis frowned.

“I don’t get why you're uncomfortable, he’s passed out on you before and you never cared.” Harry commented.

“I’m not uncomfortable with him sleeping on me, I don’t care about that...It’s how he’s laying on me. My arm is pinned under him and it's starting to feel dead.” Louis explained.

Harry then reached over and helped move Zayn off Louis enough so he could free his arm, then let Zayn fall back on to him.

It wasn’t much longer till they were back at the hotel and were taken through a side entrance, when they were inside the lift however, Niall tighten his grip on Liam’s hand and Liam squeezed back just as hard.

Liam helped Niall back to his room while Louis and Harry took care of Zayn.

Once in the room, Liam closed the door behind them.

Niall let out a drunken giggle as Liam tried to think clearly enough to help him wash his face.

He grabbed a cloth and wet it down before scrubbing at Niall's face. He loved how close he was to Niall. He was almost close enough to lean in and taste his lips.

When he was finally clean Niall smiled and stood from where Liam had sat him on the seat of the toilet.

"Now what?" Liam asked him.

"I want to drink more. The mini bar is stocked and I feel safe now." Niall smiled goofy.

"Does that mean I can finish getting drunk now?" Liam wondered as Niall stumbled out of the loo.

"Yes! To the pints!" Niall playfully cheered then laughed at himself.

Liam laughed as well and followed after him.

An hour later Liam had downed three bottles of beer and Niall had two.

Niall laid in the bed now, totally bladdered.

Liam, who was next to Niall on the bed and drunk looked to him, "You gonna sleep in that leather?" He words were slurred but Niall understood him.

"Maybe, too uh, too oh lazy, too lazy to undress myself." Niall laughed at himself again.

Liam grinned a drunken smile, "Does that mean I can strip you outta them? They look sexy on you but.... Shouldn't sleep in 'em." If his life depended on flirting in that instance he would be dead. He couldn't help it. The alcohol had totally taken over.

Niall laughed his adorable giggle, pausing to hiccup then laughing more. Niall then slurred, "You can strip me Li Li."

Liam smiled, his drunken mind didn't need told twice. He sat up and ran his hands over Niall's exposed chest as he pushed open the leather vest.

For Niall the sensation felt nice. It was Liam and Liam was his security blanket. He smiled as his eyes began to flutter a little.

Liam then reached for Niall's leather trousers, "So sexy." Liam mumbled mostly to himself as he got the button undone and the zipper down.

Niall giggled, eyes still rolling around and lifted his hips.

Liam rubbed Niall's smooth stomach for a moment before pulling down the tight leather trousers and tossing them to the floor.

"Sorry Li Li, boxers stay on." Niall laughed.

"You're no fun." Liam laughed.

Niall gave an almost passed out giggle, "Li Li..."

"You keep calling me that." He laughed drunkenly. He then remember Niall had begun to ask him something. "Yes sexy Ni Ni?" He laughed a little more.

"Why don't you just kiss me already?"

Liam grinned and leaned in and pressed his lips against Niall. His heart leaped and his dick twitched at the intense feeling.

Niall kissed back but only for a moment before he passed out, the booze having won their fight with him.

Liam groaned. He was hard now. Niall had done it to him. He wanted, no he needed to get off.

He stood up, almost falling down and stripped all of his clothes off, leaving him nude. He then got back on the bed.

Even in his drunk state he knew Niall wasn't coming to anytime soon. It was what reassured him that it was safe to wank off next to him and he wasn't going to let this wonderful opportunity pass him by.

He wrapped his hand around his semi hard shaft. He instantly moaned at the touch. His tip was red and swollen. The touch, after having finally kissed Niall felt amazing.

He licked his lips and looked over Niall. He knew what he wanted and with Niall out cold he could have it too.

"I'm goin' ta hell." He slurred with a slight laugh.

He licked his lips and got up on his knees. Slowly he grabbed the lower hem of Niall's boxers and pulled at them. He kept carefully tugging them lower until the waistband was around the lads thighs.

He smiled as his eyes danced over Niall's now mostly nude form. He eyed his limp dick as he grabbed his own and stroked it.

He wanted so badly to touch the lad, stroke him till he was hard then lick his tip and suck him down his throat.

He moaned a little as he thrusted his hips a little.

He had to touch him. His dick was throbbing and his mind was buzzing. He couldn't hold back as he let out another moan.

He was too far gone that he had almost stopped caring. He wouldn't let himself totally disrespect Niall in his passed out state.

He sat back on his feet, still stroking himself with one hand while his other swept over Niall's chest, fingertips grazing nipples and Liam letting out a low groan.

He teased himself as his orgasm neared, letting his hands travel to Niall's stomach then down each leg a bit, rubbing and massaging him but never touching his dick.

"Fuck!" He cursed getting back up on his knees. His hips bucked letting his cock slide in and out of his fist. "Oh Ni! Oh fuck!" He groaned trying to be quiet.

Then with one more thrust he came hard, most getting on the sheets but some getting on Niall. The sight made Liam's orgasm last even longer.

He stayed still for a moment, letting himself come down from the high.

"Fuck!" He complained feeling suddenly sober. He quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and used it to wipe Niall off and then himself and finally the sheets.

He then put his boxers on and fixed Niall's also. He then allowed himself to sit and look at Niall for just a moment before giving his lips a good yet soft kiss. As he pulled away he whispered, "Thank you, Ni Ni."

He then went over to a table and finished the last of the bottle of beer he had been working on and after he stumbled back over to the bed and cuddled up next to Niall before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about what Liam did? Are you surprised?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we're back? For Discovery at least. Big Brother I think will have some time off due to redoing the timeline and events that happen.
> 
> So enjoy this new chapter! There'll be more Larry and Zayn stuff after this chapter! :)

Chapter 11

Liam woke up to the sound of his phone going off, he figured it was Paul or something but as he opened his eyes he realized he was asleep on Niall’s chest, he remembered cuddling up to Niall, but couldn’t recall if he had actually put his head on his chest. He smiled briefly as looked up at the sleeping figure. Niall seemed so peaceful and happy and relaxed. Liam’s head however wasn’t so happy, it was killing him.

When Liam heard his phone go off a second time, he groaned as he left the comfortable position he was in and grabbed his phone. He saw that both messages were from Paul saying that they need to get up and get ready for breakfast and then the promo stuff that they had to do that day. He said that they had at least an hour and a half to meet him by the lifts and to make sure the others were up and sober enough.

Liam sent back a quick text saying okay but that his phone was almost dead so if he needed them to do anything to contact Louis or Harry. He then dropped his phone on top of his trousers then crawled back into the bed and rested his head on Niall’s chest again and that’s when the memories from the night before came flooding back to him.

He remembered the party and how as soon as he was a little drunk, he started flirting with Niall and that the more alcohol that he consumed the worse it got. He remembered Niall not caring so he flirted more then he remembered how scared Niall felt on their way home, he remembered comforting him telling them that they’d have to get in line behind him. Then when they got back to the room, he remembered that after he took Niall’s make up for him, Niall wanted to drink more because he felt safer and wanted to make sure Liam was drunk too. Then after all the drinking he remembered Niall giving him permission to ‘strip him’ of his clothes which Liam was more than willing to do, and then it was that exact moment that Liam remembered the kiss.

He grinned as his head throbbed in pain, even if Niall had passed out during the kiss, it was still amazing and the fact that Niall had asked Liam to kiss made Liam that much happier, he understood it was just drunk Niall talking but it was still a nice thought. Then as the memories of what happened after the kiss and what happened while Niall was passed out came back to me.

He groaned as he felt a ping of guilt in his stomach as he remembered taking Niall’s boxers off half way down to his thighs and then wanking off to the sight of a almost fully nude Niall and touching his body, everywhere except his dick as he got off. He remembered that when he came, some had gotten on Niall too and that might’ve been the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He then remembered giving Niall a goodnight kiss on his lips.

He felt angry at himself for doing all of that, flirting was one thing and he could easily blame it on being drunk and single, but touching Niall like that as he laid there passed out was so wrong and while most of it was due to being drunk and horny, it wasn't an excuse.

He sat up as he shook his head how could he have done that to Niall? He had already been through so much while they were held captive and at that moment, Liam felt no better than the men who had taken them. He just had to pray that Niall was drunk enough last night that he wouldn’t remember anything. He did know that he had to keep what he did last night to himself. He couldn’t tell Louis or Harry, or bring it up in therapy because then he’d end up admitting it to Niall and Niall was the last person that needed to know.

He heard Niall softly groan as he woke up, “Liam?” He said softly as he felt sharp pain in his head. His eyes wouldn’t open yet.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Liam said quickly as he laid back down beside Niall.

“Were you sleeping on me just now?” He asked as he brought his arm over to his his forehead and rested it there.

“Yeah, I just woke up a couple minutes ago...Didn’t mean to pass out directly on you.” Liam replied.

Niall laughed a little then groaned some more as it made his head hurt, “I don’t mind. I mean, I fall asleep on you all the time...at least I used to. Mm, but its fine if you sleep on me, doesn’t bother me. I like it. It still makes me feel safe.” He forced his eyes open.

Liam smiled, “That’s good...so..uh..How much do you remember of last night?”

“I remember going to the party...I remember getting ditched by the other lads, then getting a pint..and I don’t remember anything after that. How was the party anyway? I didn’t do anything I’ll regret?” He half laughed as he turned to look at Liam.

No, that was just me...Liam thought as he shook his head, “No, I made sure you were safe and didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Thank you...so how was the party? What’d we do?” Niall asked.

“Shots...well no...one shot...a few drinks…came back and I got the makeup off your face for you...we raided the mini bar which I’m sure management is gonna kill us for...you were about to pass out and had trouble with your clothes. So I uh...helped with that…then we both passed out.” Liam said truthfully, he had left out all the flirting and the sexual parts but Niall honestly didn’t need to know that.

Niall grinned as he took Liam’s hand, “Thank you.”

Liam nodded as he tried hard not to think about what he did last night.

“I need to wake the others. You should shower and charge your phone. We have to leave soon to eat then a full day of promo. You’ll be okay right?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, I might’ve passed out...but I still slept well...but that was probably because you were here. I feel like shit though.”

Liam forced a small smile, “Yeah, you were really drunk but so was I...and Zayn, he passed out on the car ride back. I’ll check on him first then Lou and Harry. My phone’s pretty much dead so just come to my room if you need me. Okay?”

Niall nodded again as he sat up.

Liam pulled away from Niall’s hand and crawled out of the bed. Liam quickly put his trousers back on and then he grabbed his shirt but quickly remembered that he had cleaned up all the cum with it so he just held it in his hand.

“Aren’t you gonna put your shirt on?” Niall asked.

“I spilled my drink on it last night...My room is across the hall, very short walk. I’ll be fine.” Liam lied.

“Okay...Can I at least have a hug before you go?” Niall fake pouted a little, which Liam found adorable.

Liam looked over at Niall who was still in the bed but standing on his knees, and he couldn’t help but smile. Niall looked so good like that and his pout was adorable.

Liam walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him as Niall clung to him tightly.

“We’ve been following the rules and I still feel better when I’m around you.” He whispered.

Liam wasn’t sure what to say so he just held the boy in his arms tighter and then lifted him off the bed as Niall laughed a little.

“Okay, I really need to wake the others...So go shower...now.” Liam said pointing towards the loo door.

“What happened to it being only me that can give orders?” Niall playfully asked.

“You can order me around all you want but I get to do the same with you. Go, we can’t be late.” He said placing his hands on Niall’s shoulders and turning him around.

“Fine.” Niall replied playfully as he walked away.

Liam ran a hand over his face as he left the room and headed down to Zayn’s room, he knocked on the door as hard and loud as he could. When Zayn was passed out, it was harder to wake him than if he had just been sleeping.

About a minute later, Zayn opened up the door, “Was being that loud really necessary? Scared the living shit outta me.” He complained.

“Sorry...Didn’t mean to scare you.” Liam frowned. “I just know what you’re like passed out. My phone’s dead so I couldn’t text you first.”

Zayn nodded as he leaned against the door, “I feel like shit, last night was worth it though. I hadn’t gone out like that since…” He trailed off as he remembered the last time he went out like that.

“Since the night we got taken...when we went on our last date…” Liam finished for him.

“Yeah, feels weird to say it out loud, like it was the last time you and I...when there was an you and I...were really happy.” Zayn said as he rubbed his head with his other hand.

“You’re not happy now?” Liam asked nervously. He hadn’t meant for his feelings for Niall to happen and that in turn to screw up everything he had with Zayn.

“Oh I am…Just feels strange sometimes I guess...It was always been me and you since the X-Factor...and now we’re just friends and I’m still getting used to that idea.” He admitted quietly.

Liam nodded, “I’m sorry.” He said softly. He needed to say it out loud.

“For what? Us breaking up? Liam, it was mutual, there was nothing romantic there anymore, neither one of us felt anything romantic for the other. You don’t have to be sorry for that.” Zayn told him.

Liam shrugged, “I felt like saying it...and I guess I’m still sorry for how I pretty much ignored you when we got back to take care of Niall instead of you.”

Zayn nodded, “I understand it though and I forgave you for that...even though there’s nothing that needs to be forgiven. You were being a good friend and I just wanted you for myself.”

“I was your boyfriend and you had every right to want me to yourself.” Liam said not sure why he was having this conversation hung over with Zayn.

“But Niall only trusted you...He still does. He wouldn’t let anyone else touch him besides you. He needed help and you were there for him like you are now.” Zayn explained he didn’t understand why Liam was having this conversation with him now while they were both hung over and had already talked about it. It seemed like he needed to talk about it again though which Zayn was fine with.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know why I brought this up...sorry…”

“You’re hungover. It’s fine. I’ll be ready soon.” Zayn said.

“Good because I think we only have like forty minutes left...Paul texted me before my phone died.” Liam said.

“I’ll be quick.” Zayn smiled.

Liam smiled back and started to walk away when Zayn caught his wrist, Liam turned and looked at him.

“Everything okay now? If you wanna talk more after my shower, I’m fine with that.” Zayn asked.

Liam shook his head, “Nah, I’m fine now. Thanks though.” He gave Zayn a small smile.

Zayn nodded as he dropped Liam’s wrist and went to take his shower.

Liam then went to wake up Louis and Harry, he had to knock on the door a couple times before Louis actually answered it.

“Hey, we gotta go soon?” Louis asked.

Liam nodded, “Yeah, make it quick...I think we have like forty minutes left. Paul sent a text before my phone died.”

Louis nodded, “Hazza! Get the shower started and I’ll be there soon.” He shouted to Harry then looked back at Liam. “Does Niall remember anything?” He asked and Liam knew what he was asking.

“Nothing after his first drink, so I’m in the clear...I didn’t realize I’d lose control like that while drunk or I wouldn’t have gotten drunk.” Liam told him.

Louis nodded, “As long as he doesn’t remember, it’s all good. I should shower now...Meet you by the lifts soon.” He said then closed the door, nothing bothering to ask Liam what he meant by that. He’d make a note to ask him about it later though.

Liam went straight to his room, and took a quick cold shower in an attempt to help erase some of his memories of last night.

Were his feelings for Niall really that strong that he just had to touch him like that while the lad was passed out? Or were they just stronger in general? He didn’t know what he was feeling anymore and trying to figure it out mentally exhausted him.

He quickly got out of the shower, dried himself off and got dressed for the day.

It was then that Niall came around, still suffering from a hangover. “You ready Li?” Niall asked, he had his normal clothes on because it was a day full of promo but he wore Liam’s white t shirt, it was different from yesterday's.

“Yup, lets go!” Liam quickly said wanting to avoid being alone with him for now. He traveled out into the hall with Niall close behind. “Today is going to be so long.”

“Only for you four.” Harry smiled meeting him in the hall. “The only perk to not being allowed to get drunk.” He nodded.

“I feel like shit!” Niall admitted. “I can't even remember what happened. Payno had to tell me.”

“I was rather impressed Nialler!” Louis began, “You did well handling the people bumping into you. You’d get upset and scared and so you’d take a break alone before getting back out there.”

“Sorry, I’m up.” Zayn said leaving his room finally and moving with everyone to the lift.

“Come stand with me?” Zayn asked Niall.

“Yeah, thanks.” Niall nodded.

Inwardly Liam felt relieved. He felt so very guilty for what he had done and didn't want to even touch the lad right then.

They stepped into the lift together and Niall closed his eyes as Zayn’s arm came around him. Liam locked his eyes on the floor.

Once in the lobby Paul quickly informed them that breakfast was already set up for them in a private room. There was lots of fancy foods to choose from but sadly no coco pops for Louis. It didn't help his mood any. Niall was the opposite. He sampled a little bit of everything set out, the food filling him up and making him feel better.

Liam purposely sat by himself and pretended to be very busy on his phone which he had plugged in, as he ate. Really he was scolding himself for doing something so selfish and horrid. What if Niall would have come to? He could have really fucked up everything. He should have known better.

“You alright Liam?” Harry asked as they made their way back out to lobby to wait for the van.

“Uh, sure, just hungover. That’s all.” He half lied.

“If you say so.” Harry gave him an awkward look and walked away.

Once in the van, where Liam had placed himself beside Zayn they discussed how long and difficult today was going to be. They also discussed how next year they should consider the next days event before getting wasted.

Their first event was a photo shoot for Nikkei magazine and short interview over the last three years of their life. Thankfully it was short and didn't take up much of their time. Niall easily stayed entertained in the same room they were in before shooting the songs that they were performing soon by taking the sound blocking pads off of Josh’s drums and playing loudly, annoying everyone.

Next they were rushed off to another set where they would be shooting a commercial for a car. It was something new and totally different for them and it made it enjoyable. During this Liam tried to stay entertained with Zayn, playing and goofing around, leaving Louis to take care of making sure Niall felt comfortable.

During the shooting, when Niall stood up found himself stuck in the back of the car, the only way to get out was to jump, but his knees weren’t all that great.

“Liam!” Niall yelled from his spot.

Liam had to fight a smile when he heard Niall yell for him, he didn’t want to be around him that much because he felt horrible for what he did the night before, but he couldn’t help but want to help him with his every need.

“Get Louis or Harry to help you. They’re closer.” Liam called back.

“No! I want you...Please?” Niall’s voice almost broke.

Liam nodded and walked over to him.

“I need help out. The only way out is to jump...and my knees are like an old man's.” Niall pouted a little.

Liam chuckled at the comment and held out his hand, fighting the urge he had to grin because Niall’s pout was so cute.

Niall took it as he made his way over towards Liam, who as soon as Niall was close enough help lift him out of the car and back onto the ground.

“Thanks.” Niall smiled at him.

Liam nodded, “I’m going to go back to my conversation with Zayn...You’ll be alright, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Niall lied. Something seemed off with Liam today, he could tell. He didn’t know what he did to make Liam want to distance himself from him. Maybe it was something from last night? He thought. But he couldn’t remember last night. He sighed as he walked over to Louis and Harry. He really missed Liam and it had only been a less than a few hours so far.

After that it was time to go do a TV show and while there they shot a small clip of them singing Story Of My Life acapella with a popular Japanese band backstage.

While backstage Niall got to meet up with Katy Perry, someone he had not only grown a small friendship with but crushed on majorly, just the other day he had tweeted her as a joke to ask her to marry him. It bothered Liam tremendously to see Niall so flirty with Katy. Even though he was completely angry with himself he still wished Niall would flirt with him that way.

At some point backstage Niall proposed to Katy. The two were really hitting it off and becoming fast friends. She even told him yes jokingly and they took a selfie, one of Niall's favorite things to do with the caption ‘she said yes!’

Liam absolutely hated watching all of this. He was jealous, of course he wasn't going to tell anyone that. Instead he just sat back, almost sad and upset, and watched as Katy gave Niall her number, called them friends and said to act like one. She also told all of them if they needed any advice or help with anything in the music business to let her know.

The interview went well and they even performed Best Song Ever on it.

The entire day was so incredibly rushed, they barely had time to eat. Liam felt partly thankful. It meant he didn't have much time to think about what he had done. In the van, finally on the way back to the hotel Liam pretended to fall asleep hoping it would detour Niall from wanting to hang out or have a cuddle or anything.

He pretended to walk half asleep to keep up with the act as the went up to their rooms. In the hall the others cleared off quickly. Niall however stood looking a bit upset at Liam.

"What- uh what's wrong?" Liam asked him.

"I just need a hug. Please Liam. I won't ask for anything else tonight. I know you're sleepy." Niall softly told him.

As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't. There was no way he could so he hugged the lad then said goodnight and parted ways. After plugging back in his phone, Liam then put himself right to bed and cried himself to sleep. He was still very angry with himself for what he did. No one could ever find out. Niall was just getting better and the last thing he needed to hear was that the person he trusted the most, his safety blanket had basically violated him in his sleep. It would wreck him. Liam wouldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t.

When he woke to a text from Paul the next morning he felt a little better. He washed up and got ready before waking everyone else. Today was going to be another long day.

They had promo this morning and a concert that evening. After tonight they only had one more concert and then they could go home. He kept telling himself that.

Of course, he wondered if he'd actually be able to go home. It was a wreck from the crime scene investigators. It was also the place he had been taken from. The thought of being there again made him uncomfortable. He didn't have time to think about it though. He had a day to get on with.

As he finished putting on his shoes, Liam heard the door open, he looked up and saw Niall walk into the room, wearing one of his t shirts but the rest of Niall’s clothes were his, of course since they had promo that morning. He then noticed the look on Niall’s face as he leaned against the door and he could feel how agitated he was from where he sat on the bed.

“Nialler?” Liam said rushing over to him. “What’s wrong? Nightmare?” He asked pulling the boy into his arms, suddenly full of worry and concern.

“I know we were busy yesterday but you avoided me. You were always with Zayn or Harry...I know I can’t have you anymore...but that doesn’t mean that we have to avoid each other. I don’t know what I did to make you wanna avoid me like that. Was it something I did or said at the party? Because I was really drunk...and I’m sorry for whatever I did or said.” Niall explained quickly as he tried to hold back tears.

Liam mentally cursed himself, he never thought about how if he suddenly, on his own and without anyone telling him to avoid Niall, how it might’ve affected him or what he thought.

“You didn’t want to be around me and I just want to know what I did.” He said as he finally let some tears fall.

“Nialler...I’m so sorry.” Liam said holding him tighter. “Come, we have some time before I have to wake the others.” He said leading them towards the bed.

They both laid down and Niall instantly cuddled into Liam, resting his head on his chest and holding onto Liam’s hand with his free hand.

“You didn’t do anything wrong...I was just hungover and I was grumpy. I didn’t want to accidently be mean to you or go off on you.” Liam lied hoping he’d buy it.

“It’s more than that.” Niall said softly. “I can just...feel it...connection thing remember?” He said looking up at Liam.

Dammit. Liam inwardly sighed, he had briefly forgot about the connection thing.

“Just tell me what I did.” Niall whispered looking down again.

“You didn’t do anything, I promise, it was all me! I…” Liam said suddenly cutting himself off.

“What?” Niall asked looking back up again.

“I...got drunk...and I acted like any single drunk person would...and I uh…” Liam said trailed off, he wouldn’t tell Niall what really happened, there was no way that could ever get out, but maybe half the truth would make Niall believe him?

“I flirted with you...I got really drunk and I flirted...A lot.” and then we kissed, you passed out, and I pulled down your boxers and touched you, but not your dick, wouldn’t go that far, as I got off. That’s why I avoided you. Liam mentally and sarcastically added. “I was embarrassed and I didn’t want to tell you because you’ve been a little extra sensitive to all the gay jokes lately, which is completely understandable as to why and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or upset you.” Liam half lied really praying he wouldn’t ask more questions.

Niall held onto Liam tighter, “I appreciate your concern, really I do Liam, but next time, just tell me. You were drunk, it’s fine. It’s not like it was intentional and besides, it’s you, I know you wouldn’t try to pull anything. You know how much I trust you.”

Liam suddenly felt worse for what he had did after Niall told him that.

“Can we go back to hanging out today?” Niall asked as his tears finally stopped.

“Yeah, of course….Whatever you want.” Liam said as he wiped away Niall’s tears. “I’m really, really sorry that you thought it was something you did. I was stupid and I never thought about how you might view it. I’m really sorry.”

Niall sniffled as he nodded, “Next time, just tell me...I won’t be upset or anything. I promise.”

“Deal.” Liam said placing a quick kiss on top of Niall’s head making him laugh a little.

“I’ll admit it...and only to you and I’ll kill you if you tell the lads because once they know, I’ll get picked on…” Niall trailed off.

Liam looked at him confused, “Okay..I promise I won’t tell.”

“I like it when you do that...like the kiss on the top of the head...Just I find it comforting too...not sure why. I just do...” He admitted quietly.

Liam smiled as he began to softly run his fingers through Niall’s hair, “It seemed to help when we were held captive. Well, I think I only did it the one time but it seemed to help then..so why not give it a try now?”

“Thank you.” Niall said as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Liam asked as Niall yawned.

“Same as the night before, no difference.” Niall replied

“As much as I would love to let you sleep like this...I gotta wake up the others.” Liam said after a couple minutes, he looked down and saw Niall asleep.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Louis,

Hey time to get up, also could u plz make sure Zayn’s up 2? I would but Niall needed 2 talk and now he’s asleep on me. If I move, I’ll wake him.

A couple moments later his phone buzzed, Sure, no problem.

Liam smiled as he looked down at the sleeping blond in his arm, he knew they shouldn’t be doing this but Niall was upset because of something he did. The least he could do was give him a little bit of comfort in return.

At some point, Liam had fallen asleep too, it felt so comforting to have Niall back in his arms like this, he felt calmer and just happier being like this with Niall, but it was too soon that Louis knocked on the door to wake them up and they were rushed through another very busy day. The rest of their time in Japan was full of promo, concerts, singing Story Of My Life acapella during their concerts, shooting some extras for 1D Day, and attending the Japanese premiere of their film where they again sang Story Of My Life acapella.

Now, it was finally time for their flight home, they had just boarded their private plane and taken their seats.

Larry was near the back of the plane sitting next to each other, Zayn went and sat by himself in a seat next to the window where he quickly fell asleep, and when Liam sat down a couple of seats in front of Louis and Harry, Niall was right there taking the seat next to him.

“We’re going home.” Niall finally said rather soft.

Liam nodded, unsure of how he really felt. Not only did he not want to leave Niall but he didn't want to go home, not to the place he had been kidnapped from anyway. He missed Loki terribly and he desperately needed time off but he did not exactly want to go home.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this.” He said even softer than before. He face read of terror. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Liam hung his head for a moment. He had wanted to be strong and say something which would indicate that he himself shared that feeling. He dismissed it though, remember what he had been working on in therapy about being open and honest.

He finally nodded before taking Niall’s hand and admitting, just as soft, “I don't want to go home; not to my flat.”

“You were taken from there.” Niall said simply and Liam knew Niall was saying he understood the exact reason why.

Liam nodded.

Niall opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly and began fidgeting slightly.

Liam smirked and chuckled softly, “Just say it.”

Niall grinned, Liam had read his mind again. “I was just gonna say that you should stay with me. I stopped myself though. Didn’t think it would fit with the rules.”

“Honestly, I think you could argue that point. Mates live together all the time. Nothing romantic about it.” Liam had said it so casually. It was after the statement his brain registered Niall’s full comment, stay with me.

“So you’ll stay with me then? Just for now? Till I’m better?” Niall asked, squeezing Liam’s hand a bit tight.

Liam could feel his heart leap inside his chest. He wanted to so badly for so many reasons that he didnt even bother listening to the tiny voice telling his this wouldn’t help his crush at all. “Yes, Niall, I would like that.” He smiled and then quickly added, “It would be helpful to us both.”

Niall smiled from ear to ear. He had been so worried and terrified about going home. He had thought about it at night when he couldn't sleep ever since he realized that Larry was ready to be alone again; Zayn as well.

“Feel better?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded and very quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Liam froze for a moment, scared if he moved that his cock would twitch and grow hard. When he was finally brave enough to move he just nodded and tried to casually say, “Thought so.”

It wasn't long after that they fell asleep, holding hands, both peaceful.

They never even woke until they heard Paul’s voice waking them all up one by one, gently.

“What are your lads plans? Are you going back to the house you were in before?” He asked once they were all awake.

“No.” Louis and Harry quickly said.

Zayn popped in next, “We haven't discussed it at all but if Louis and Harry are going home, I’d like to go home also.”

The three who had just spoken waited eagerly to hear what Liam and Niall would say. Zayn was right. They hadn’t talked about it, if everyone, mainly Niall felt okay with that or not.

“Liam is gonna stay with me for now. His flat is still torn apart and I’m not ready to be totally alone.” Niall jumped in surprising Liam. Even Niall was a little shocked by his courage.

“You two can handle the rules living as flatmates, without us there to tell you if you're going too far?” Harry asked.

“Yes, we will be fine with rules.” Liam said quickly.

“Alright then, I’ll take care of my end of things to see to it you all will be safe and guarded.” Paul started to sit down but stood again, “Harry, Liam, Niall, you three still have therapy. You can choose to have them come to your home or another private, completely secure location.”

The three seemed to mumble an okay and Paul corrected himself, “Which would you prefer?”

Harry spoke first, “I’m alright going somewhere else.”

“I think I’d prefer that as well, since it’s not my home.” Liam agreed.

Niall looked to Liam, “I don’t mind.” When Liam only shrugged in response Niall said, “Private location for myself as well please.”

Paul nodded, “I’ll work on that and let you lads know where it will be.”

“Thanks.” They all told him and Paul finally sat down, letting them sleep for the short rest of the ride home.

It was a short while later when Paul woke the boys up, and warned them of the massive crowd of fans and paps.

Niall held tighter to Liam’s hand that he was still holding. Liam looked at him, “Don’t worry, I won’t let go of you. I promise. It’s gonna be scary but we’ll be fine.”

Louis then reluctantly let go of Harry’s hand like they had to when they were in public, but instead of standing with Zayn and lining up to get escorted out and walked over to Niall, taking his other hand.

Niall smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Zayn then moved from where he was standing and stood in front of Niall, “We can’t make it through without being pushed around and shoved as usual, but I will try to shield you from as much as I can.”

“Me too, don’t worry, Nialler. We got you.” Harry said moving to stand beside Niall.

“Thank you...All of you.” Niall grinned, feeling safer than he had in a while.

Paul and the rest of their security, along with airport security then escorted the boys to their car. It wasn’t easy, between the fans and the paps they got pushed and shoved around a lot. But with Niall in the middle of all the boys and the boys making sure that security didn’t separate them to make it go faster, Niall was able to handle it, if he was pushed or shoved, it was usually because one of the other boys did and in turn, ended up hitting him, but he didn’t mind it that much. He had grown used to the other boys touch and learned not to feel bothered or disliked by it anymore.

Another short while later, Paul and the security finally got them to their car and they headed off to Louis’ and Harry’s flat first since it was the closest out of everyone’s.

They said their goodbyes and they all promised each other to actually stay in touch this time around instead of usually ignoring each other till the next band thing.

Niall pressed himself closer to Liam, who let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around him, “It’s all good now.” He said softly, wanting badly to give his head a kiss but he wasn’t willing to break the rules in front the others.

Niall nodded as he rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, “I just wanna go home.” He said softly.

“I know but I need to stop by my flat to get some more of my stuff...I can drive us to your flat, or I can meet you there.” Liam said.

“You’re not leaving me.” Niall said firmly.

“Then you’re coming with me to get my stuff.” Liam stated and Niall nodded.

“Liam? Do you need to go to your flat for anything?” Paul called from the drivers seat.

“Yeah, you can drop us off there, and I’ll drive us Niall’s.” Liam replied.

“I figured, we’re almost at your place now.” Paul said.

Niall sat up as Liam removed his arm.

Moments later, they reached Liam’s flat and Niall jumped out first followed by Liam as they both said goodbye to Zayn.

Paul went around to the back of the car, and pulled out their luggage. He helped them pile everything up in Liam’s car, then going back to the car to take Zayn home.

Liam looked at Niall, who looked uncomfortable as he looked around at the surroundings around him.

“C’mon.” Liam said holding out his hand and Niall quickly took it.

“Thank you.” He said softly as Liam unlocked the door.

“You don’t have to keep saying that you know.” Liam smiled.

“I know...but I want to.” Niall smiled back as they walked inside.

As Liam flipped on a light switch they saw got a better view of the room. A black powder seemed to cover every surface in the house. Cabinets were pulled open, drawers yanked out of their tables, sofa cushions pulled out of their spots.

Liam sighed heavily. Everything was a mess. The house was a total disaster. It was utterly depressing. Liam hated it. He hated seeing it all like this. It was a reminder of what had happened and where it started.

"Come on Li, let's just get your stuff. We don't have to stay here." Niall encouraged. He suddenly felt the need to reverse rolls and care for Liam.

"Yeah, I just need more clothes." Liam said quickly. If he wasn't so upset there would have been so much more to grab.

They walked into his room which was a million times worse than the last. It bothered Liam greatly and made him extremely uncomfortable. He suddenly just wanted to quickly grab more clothes and leave.

He let go of Niall’s hand as he grabbed a bag and began shoving clothes in it quickly. He was afraid his own fear would frighten Niall so he had to to get the lad out of here.

Niall couldn't help but look around as he stood still letting Liam quickly move around and gather things.

He noticed that Zayn’s leather jacket was laying on Liam’s bed, he noticed drawings that Zayn had drawn, of Liam and of the two of them together on the night table not far from where he stood. He also noticed a few pictures of them together.

But he couldn’t help but notice the state that the room was in, he saw the obvious place where Liam and whichever of the men that took him, had struggled, even in the mess that the crime lab made, it was still obvious.

He wondered if Liam would keep them or not. They were broken up now after all.

Niall turned to Liam “Hey Li?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Liam asked.

“What are you gonna do with Zayn’s stuff? Like are you gonna give it all back or just keep it?” Niall asked as Liam turned to him.

“I’ll give him back his clothes and anything that’s his but like the pictures and sketches I’ll probably keep. I mean, I’ll eventually take them out of their frames and put them away, it’s a bit strange seeing some of his stuff since I don’t love him romantically anymore...But the pictures and drawings, I’ll like to keep those somewhere.” He explained as Niall nodded.

Liam gathered everything he wanted quickly, his mood getting worse the longer he stayed in the house.

Without saying a word he took Niall's hand and went back out into the main part of the house, looking around for anything he may have forgotten. That's when he spotted Loki's things.

He dropped Niall's hand and went over to the pile, touching it, missing his dog. He wanted to see Loki so badly but would never even entertain the idea of asking Niall for something like that.

"It's alright Liam, you can bring a few things to chew on." He smirked trying desperately to lift Liam's mood. "Just be a good boy and let me know if you have to go outside and take a wee."

Liam couldn't hold in the laugh as Niall laughed too.

"You're terrible, making me laugh when I'm trying to be depressed." He pretend pouted.

"Sorry, what if I let you be depressed the entire way back to my flat?" He snickered.

"Oh shut up, let's go. I fucking hate it here." Liam shook his head.

Niall nodded understanding, he even felt uncomfortable.

"Hopefully I can get back in here once it's clean." Liam told Niall.

"It's okay Liam, stay as long as you want. I don't mind and I really kind of need you anyway." He replied moving in to help Liam with his bags.

Once they made it out to the car they figured out how to cram the rest of their things into it. Then they got in and took off towards Niall's.

Their drive was pleasant and Niall enjoyed the hum of the road and the peace and quiet that felt warm and comfortable between them.

“Where was Loki anyway? The night that...everything went down. Was he in the flat waiting for you to get home?” Niall suddenly asked feeling unexpectedly curious.

“No. He was with Andy...Samuels I mean, sorry. Andy’s girlfriend broke up with him, so I figured Loki could cheer him up. My mom mentioned to me at some point that she and my family had taken Loki back home to Wolverhampton while we were missing.” Liam replied.

Niall nodded, “Just curious.” He said as he rested his head against the window. He hated the London traffic.

“Where’s your car at now? Is it back in your flat or do the police still have it?” Liam asked.

“Paul mentioned that it’s waiting for me back at my flat. After the police were done processing it or some shit like that, he said he made sure it was dropped off in the parking lot.” Niall replied.

They rode the rest of the car ride back to Niall’s flat in silence as they enjoyed the warm air in the car and the comfortable silence.

Once they were at Niall’s flat, it took a couple trips for them to get everything out of Liam’s car, Niall mainly worried about getting his guitars out first then everything else.

When they were inside, Niall showed Liam the guest room, “You can put your stuff away in this room. You can do whatever you want to it. I don’t mind. What’s mine is yours.” He smiled a sleepy smile.

“Thanks, you should take your meds though and go to bed. You look completely exhausted.” Liam told him.

“I’m so tired, I’m not even hungry anymore.” Niall yawned.

Liam smiled at him, “Get some sleep, we have therapy in the morning.”

Niall nodded, “Hug?” He asked opening his arms, feeling too lazy to walk the two feet over to Liam.

Liam laughed, “You’re so fuckin lazy.”

Niall just smirked as Liam wrapped his arms around him, “Goodnight, Nialler. You might be able to sleep better being in your own bed.”

“And knowing you’re in the room next to me...I mean, hotels are different ya know?” Niall said not letting go of Liam yet.

“Yeah, they are and just because we’re back in your home, doesn’t mean my offer doesn’t still stand.” Liam told him pulling back from the hug a bit.

Niall grinned, “You really are the best...Thank you.” He said as Liam let go of him.

“Thanks, now...bed!” He said turning Niall around and giving him a gentle push.

Liam couldn’t help but watch Niall as he walked away but he find himself but watching his cute little arse but Liam couldn’t allow himself to think that way, he was a guest in Niall’s flat. He was literally right next to Niall’s room. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t risk it. He’ll stick to showers.

Liam then took a shower and went to bed, but it was far from peaceful, he was stuck in a night terror, his mind was replaying the night he got taken again, and how when he woke up, he was hung from the ceiling and then in his dream he was suddenly dropped from the ceiling onto the floor. This causing him to wake up with a loud scream while sitting up in bed covered in a cold sweat.

Niall who was in the other room, woke up after having just gotten to sleep, to Liam’s screaming.  He jumped a little but quickly ran to Liam’s room.

Once there, he saw Liam sitting up in bed, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, “Liam?” Niall asked as he slowly made his way to the bed.

Liam looked towards him and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a whimper.

Niall quickly closed the rest of the distance between the two of them and placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder as he sat on the bed.

“Liam. You’re safe...It was just a nightmare...It’s okay.” Niall said rubbing his shoulder gently.

Liam nodded after a couple minutes but didn’t say anything so Niall pulled him into his arms and laid them down on the bed as he crawled under the covers.

“Liam, you’re okay.” Niall whispered holding him tight.

“Right...it just felt so real…” Liam whispered as he cuddled as close as he could to Niall, resting his head on the lad’s chest, enjoying the feeling of comfort he got when he was close to Niall like this.

“I’ve had those too...too many times...but you always tell me that we’re safe now and that there’s no reason to worry. I have the alarm set up, so that helps and besides, Paul made sure that the security for the flats are a lot better. I promise we’re okay.” Niall said rubbing Liam’s arm.

“Can you stay with me tonight then? Fuck the rules again?” Liam asked in a whispered tone.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. You always take such good care of me. Let me take care of you. Please.” He said as he continued to rub Liam’s arm.

“Thank you.” Liam said softly.

“You don’t need to say that...Happy to do it.” Niall told him. “Now sleep.” He smirked to himself a little. It’s what Liam always said to him and now he’s saying it to Liam, he couldn’t help but enjoy it just a tiny bit. He didn’t mind helping Liam after all Liam had always looked after him. It was his turn now to help.

It didn’t take long before they both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but we went back and added to this chapter, we're adding to all the previous written chapters to include Larry and Zayn stuff. It's so our plans for them later won't seem out of nowhere and confusing and surprising.

Chapter 12

Harry laid in his room with Louis that night. He couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, from sleeping on Louis to Louis sleeping on him to sleeping with covers on and off. It felt like no matter what he did he couldn’t sleep, and he really needed to take a piss. The bathroom scared him though, he knew he had nothing to fear but it didn’t stop the feeling from happening. Louis wasn’t much better, he didn’t feel alright if he didn’t have Harry near him in the flat. It was so difficult to have Harry across the flat from him, he knew he was okay but it didn’t help with the anxious feeling he got.

“Still can’t sleep?” Louis asked playing with Harry’s curls.

Harry shook his head burying his face into Louis’ chest. "I just can't sleep. I keep thinking about what happened last time we slept here. I know they are gone but it's just unsettling."

Louis wrapped his arms around the larger frame, fingers going through Harry’s curls. He kissed the top of his head lovingly. “I can’t sleep either. I also keep thinking of every that’s happened here. I worry about you even though you’re right here in my arms…” He bit his lip. “I know we’re safe but...I can’t shake that worried feeling, y’know?”

Harry nodded. “Do you think it would be unreasonable to just... Move?” He asked quietly.

Louis smiled, “Actually, I think that would be best. We can discuss it tomorrow though. For now how about I sing to you? That sometimes makes you fall asleep. I’ll be able to relax once I know you’re asleep.”

Harry smiled. “Sounds lovely.”

Louis then began to softly sing a random love song that struck him as Harry once again cuddled up with him. Eventually he managed to drift off into a not so blissful slumber followed by Louis.

\-----

The next morning Liam woke up slowly. He had arms tightly around him and his head was on a warm, smooth chest. He took a deep breath in, not sure of what was happening. This person didn't smell like Zayn, that's the only person who'd ever held him like this before.

No, this wasn't Zayn. This was... Niall?

His eyes snapped open, making sure this wasn't a dream. Niall was holding him, cuddling him. How had that happened? He honestly couldn't remember.

His movements caused Niall to wake a little. He rubbed his hands smoothly over Liam's skin, "You're okay. S'just me."

"How, why?" He paused not sure of how to ask his question.

"You had another night terror. I came in and comforted you." Niall explained, understanding.

"Well, this certainly is different for us." Liam commented, not moving.

Niall chuckled, "Yeah, completely."

Liam gave the boy holding him a bit of a squeeze and softly said, "Thank you, Niall."

"Of course, Li. What is it you always tell me? Anything you want." Niall's stomach growled as he finished speaking.

"Yes well, it sounds like what you want right now is food." Liam finally rolled off Niall.

Niall touched his hair a bit and nodded, "That I am."

"Do you even have anything that hasn't gone bad?" Liam asked sitting up.

"Yeah, probably not much though." Niall nodded.

"We'll have to figure out something soon." Liam stood and stretched.

Niall agreed and stood slowly, "I've never slept in here before." He laughed a little.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Liam shook his head.

A silence fell for a moment as Niall waited for Liam to pull on sweats.

"So... You feel comfortable here. I know you didn't feel safe at your flat but... I just mean, is this gonna work do you think?" Niall asked.

Liam quickly nodded, "Yes, I'm really grateful too. You're an amazing friend." He paused putting on socks then stood again, ready to go eat. "I don't know how our therapists are going to like this though."

"To be honest Liam, I don't give a fuck what they say. I'm not ready to be alone and you were scared to death in your flat...They can kiss my Irish arse if they don't like our arrangement."

Liam laughed, “I don’t know if they’d kiss it...me on the other hand…” He started to say but cut himself off as he realized what he was saying.

Niall laughed, not picking up on how Liam meant it. “Thanks...I think I have some cereal in the cupboards. You feel better this morning?” He asked as they walked out of the room.

“Yeah, I guess...I don’t remember it, but thank you for being there.” Liam said as he looked at Niall.

Niall smiled and shrugged, “You’re always there for me...always saying whatever you want, always saying fuck the rules if it gets too bad for me to even attempt to handle it on my own. When you were in your flat yesterday, I could literally feel your fear...I think that probably caused the night terror, being in your flat, the memories and feelings coming back. I just wanted to help you like you always help me. It was my turn.” He said his smile turning to a grin.

Liam smiled back, “You’re amazing, you know that?” He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“What’d I do?” Niall asked as he grabbed the box of cheerios and Liam sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Just...being you. I can’t remember the dream, but I do remember waking up feeling...I don’t know scared doesn’t even begin to cover it…petrified, maybe.” Liam replied.

“More like terror-stricken...I’ve never seen you that scared and I could literally feel it. Both at the flat and when you had your night terror.” Niall told him as he grabbed a couple of bowls from the cupboard above his head.

“I remember feeling better at some point so I guess that’s when you came in?” Liam asked as he watched Niall pour the cereal into the bowls.

“Yeah, you didn’t say anything. You didn’t have to...because like I said I felt it...and heard it...I mean you woke up screaming, scared the shit out of me between the screaming and the intense feeling. I wanted to help you, you’re my best friend and you’ve been there for me through all this shit, helping me as much as you could.” Niall said as he walked over to the fridge, he pulled out the milk and smelled it then curled up his nose as he poured it out. “Gone bad.” He added as he looked back at Liam.

“So...has our connection moved up one level from just being able to tell to actually feeling it?” Liam asked as he started to eat his dry cereal with his hands.

Niall shrugged, “Dunno. Have you felt anything?” He asked as he sat beside Liam.

Liam thought for a moment, “I can feel that you’re doing better now that you’re home. A little bit more at ease at least.”

“I think that’s mainly cause you’re here. I don’t feel comfortable being alone and you’re terrified of your flat, so it’s a win-win and besides, if you were alone, you’d have no one for when a night terror surfaced. I wanna be there for you for the bad dreams...you were always there for me because you’re the greatest friend ever. I just want my turn now too.” Niall explained.

Liam grinned, “What would I ever do without you?” He asked as he played with Niall’s hair a bit.

“I don’t know...I don’t know what I’d do without you though.” Niall said his mouth full of food.

Liam laughed.

“Seriously.” Niall said swallowing his food. “If all of this shit went down and I didn’t have you the way I have...I don’t know. I’m just glad you’re staying with me. We can handle the rules living together right?” He asked.

Liam nodded, “Of course.” He said as he heard his phone ring from the bedroom.

“I’ll be right back.” Liam told Niall as he ran to the guest room to grab his phone.

Liam didn’t even look at the caller ID as he answered his phone, “Hello?” He said breathless from running.

“You’re awake! Good! I didn’t wake you did I? You really should rest after such a long tour.” Liam heard his mum from the other end.

He grinned, “I’m fine, Mum. Honestly. I’ve been up for awhile.”

"Oh good. I just couldn't wait to talk to you. I've been so worried." Karen replied

Liam smiled, "You always worry, mum. I'm fine though. I promise. I'm staying with Niall at his for the time being. We both feel more comfortable this way."

"So then we aren't bringing Loki to you at your flat?" His dad asked from another phone in their home.

"My flat is an absolute wreck. I couldn't even handle being inside of it for more than about five minutes. Not sure how I'm going to clean it all up. I'm not sure what to do about Loki. I miss him like crazy." Liam rambled off.

"Tell you what, we'll take care of seeing to your flat if you ask Niall about Loki at least coming to visit for a few hours. You know how mischievous he turns if you've been away too long." His mum offered.

Liam smiled, "Deal. If he says no I'll plan a trip to come see him. Uh, Niall would be joining me though. He isn't ready to be alone like that yet."

His parents both chuckled, "Niall is welcome anytime, with or without you. Louis and Harry as well. Zayn isn't the only one."

"Oh!" He suddenly realized he hadn't broken the news of their break up to his mum yet. His mum was Zayn's biggest fan by far. "I haven't had a chance to tell you all yet, Zayn and I broke up."

"Oh Liam sweetheart, I'm so sorry." His mum instantly sounded near tears. "I know you loved him."

"Mum, please don't cry. I'm fine with it and we are both still best mates. It was a mutual feeling so, no harm done." Liam explained.

The three continued on chatting for a while and finally hung up a bit later. Liam strolled back into the kitchen where he'd left Niall.

"Everything alright?" Niall asked.

"Oh yeah, it was my mum and dad." He explained.

Niall nodded, "Checking up on their little lamb?"

"Shush." Liam laughed. "Yeah, I told them where I was staying and why. We talked about Zayn and I's break up, which my mum almost cried over. We uh... We talked about Loki as well."

"How is your puppy?" Niall asked curiously.

"Chewing on dad's slippers again. He gets that way when he misses me. They uh, my parents were asking if you'd let them bring him to me for a few hours at least. I mean, I know it's your flat so you can totally say no." Liam wasn't sure why asking this was so awkward. Maybe it was because he hated imposing.

Niall laughed, "Liam, I love Loki. I can tell you miss him. So long as you promise to clean up after him he can come and stay here. He doesn't have to be cut to a short little visit with his daddy."

"Wow, Nialler that really sweet of you." Liam grinned. "I promise I'll keep up with him and clean up anything. I just miss him a lot."

"I know, I could feel that yesterday as well." Niall patted Liam's back. "You can call them back after therapy and tell them."

"We just got off tour... Why can't we just skip therapy today?" Liam complained. "Call in sick."

Niall laughed again, "It's not a job, Liam. You don't get sick days."

"Right, I suppose I should hurry and eat my dry cereal so I can get ready." Liam laughed along little.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shoot Paul an email of some things we could use from the store. I sent him a text while you were on the phone and he said he'd take care of getting a few things for us."

"Oh alright," Liam then turned to finish his cereal as Niall walked away and that’s when Liam’s sleepy brain finally registered that Niall was in his boxers the entire time. Liam shook his head at himself, he was a guest in Niall’s home, he couldn’t allow himself to have those thoughts while Niall was going to be constantly around. He just couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to.

Liam finished up his cereal, washed out the bowl a bit and put it in the dishwasher then went to get properly dressed for the day.

As Liam finished getting properly dressed for therapy, he heard Niall on guitar, singing loudly, “My church offers no absolutes she tells me, ‘Worship in the bedroom’" the only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you.”

Liam had heard the song before but couldn’t place it, he walked out to the sitting room and listened to the next verse as Niall didn’t seem to notice him.

“I was born sick but I love it command me to be well. Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.” He heard next and that’s when he recognized the song.

Liam waited until Niall finished the chorus then spoke up. “Hozier?” He asked/

“Yep.” Niall smiled as he sat his guitar down and stood up, looking at Liam.

“You didn’t jump...I kind of snuck up on you.” Liam said sounding surprised.

“Not really...I saw you come in, I just didn’t feel like stopping.” Niall smirked.

Liam laughed, “Paul texted me the address for therapy. There’s gonna be a shit ton of security there and Paul’s gonna be there too.”

Niall nodded, “Let’s get this over with.” He said as he walked towards the door and Liam following close behind him.

“My car or yours?” Liam asked.

“Uh, you can drive. My car’s a mess, I looked at it before I went to bed last night. I’ll clean it up eventually...Just not now.” Niall replied

Liam nodded understanding.

Liam grabbed his keys and Niall grabbed his flat keys and they headed off to the therapy.

They chatted a little on the way there but mostly listed to the radio.

Once there, they were escorted by security inside and brought into a large room with sofas and oversized chairs.

When Carrie came in greetings were exchanged and then she set in asking how everything was going.

"We're living together for now. I'm at Niall's." Liam began.

"His flat is a mess and I'm not ready to he alone yet." Niall added.

"I understand why you've made this arrangement but I am worried about you two slipping back into the romantic acts. It isn't healthy to act that way, not for you two anyhow." She told them.

"We aren't going to. We are just living together to help eachother out." Niall quickly told her shifting in his seat.

"That's fine. I'm not disagreeing with that. I think it's probably very helpful. I simply worry. You two should work out how you are going to prevent falling back into that. Set some rules and boundaries." She tried to explain as she scratched down a few notes.

"We can do that." Liam nodded and glanced at Niall. "We can sit down and figure it all out later."

Niall nodded, it made sense.

"Good, now Niall, I'm curious if you ever see yourself living alone again?" Carrie wondered.

"Eventually." Niall nodded.

"When do you think you'll be able to start pushing towards that?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't even thought about it. I haven't even had a chance to breathe yet."

She nodded and closed her book. "You're shutting down." She said directly.

Niall paused and then nodded, "Sorry, I'm just exhausted. I want a break from everything."

Liam briefly stretched out his hand and rested it on his shoulder, "We all are very tired. What we do is hard work."

She nodded and gave them a smile, "Alright, I understand. If you you can promise to think on and work on the few things we talked about then I'll go ahead and call season for today."

Niall's face instantly perked up and he nodded, "I promise. We both do."

Liam agreed, "I'll make sure we talk about boundaries. Thank you very much."

She nodded with a grin, "You lads do deserve a break. Go on. We'll meet next week and Liam, Michelle will see just you on Wednesday."

They quickly said goodbye and left. Niall didn't know why but he was just so over the idea of therapy, at least for now. He just wanted to relax.

The two walked out of the room and Paul asked, "Are you lads just going home now?"

“We didn’t get much of a breakfast, so I think we may just head out to eat someplace, like get a Pizza or something.” Liam replied.

Niall nodded in agreement, “Sounds good to me.”

“Would you like security with you?” Paul asked and Niall quickly nodded.

The three of them chatted as they figured out the best place for them to go and eat once that was settled, they headed off.

Paul called ahead of time and explained that the restaurant said that to get a private room ready for them would take 20 minutes at least, leaving Niam to drive around town for a bit.

“Hey, you wanna call your mum? Let her know I said it’s okay if Loki stays with us?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I’ll use the speakerphone...Uh, could you dial the number for me? I have the number as ‘Home’ under my contacts.” Liam said.

Niall nodded as he clicked on the Home number in the contacts and switched it to speakerphone.

“Liam.” They heard his Mum say from the other end.

“Hey, Mum...I talked with Niall and he said that Loki can stay with us at his flat. He has no problem with it.” Liam said finding himself smiling at the thought of seeing his small dog again. He had really missed him.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! Make sure to tell him thank you…” She said as Niall bit his lip to keep from laughing and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I told him...So, how soon are you and Dad able to bring him down?” I ask.

“Well, you’re Dad’s not working today, he took the day off for a break. We just finished a brunch, so we can leave now to bring him down, if you’d like.” Karen suggested.

Liam looked over to Niall who nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. Niall and I are heading out to eat so we’ll be back by the time you get there.”

“Perfect. I already have Loki’s things gathered. I had a feeling that once you asked, Niall would let Loki stay with the two of you.” Karen told him and Niall smiled. “How is he by the way?” She added.

Liam locked eyes with Niall, wondering how much to tell her, and with that look, Liam could feel that Niall was okay with him sharing most of the truth, leaving out the bits that they always kept to themselves.

“Uh, he’s a lot better. He doesn’t mind letting people he knows touch him now. He freaks a bit when it’s a person he doesn’t know, that makes him really uncomfortable. The other stuff is mostly little things that’ll take more time to work on. He’s better a little bit more each day though.” Liam replied.

“Oh, that’s so good. I’m so glad. Okay, well, I should let you go and eat. I’ll call you when we’re close, okay?” She said.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks.” Liam said.

“I love you.” She said as Niall grinned at Liam.

Liam made a face a Niall then replied, “Love you too, Mum. See you soon. Bye.” He said as she said goodbye and they both hung up.

“Awww.” Niall teased a little.

“Shut up.” Liam said playfully.

Niall laughed and the two of them chatted until they drove into the parking lot of the Pizza place where their security escorted them to a private room in the back of the place.

The waitress took their drink orders as she gave them their menu’s.

A short while later they had their pizza and were eating. They were chatting and having a nice time. Niall actually felt comfortable.At one point Liam noticed pizza sauce on the side of Niall's face.

He laughed a little, not even thinking before he spoke, "Look at my messy little boy. Need daddy to clean your face?"

Niall's eyes went wide for a moment. He blinked then laughed casually, "No papa Payne, I can manage."

"Cocky little shit aren't you?" Liam laughed a bit harder.

"Pretty much." He gave a boastful yet playful grin.

"I won't complain. You're being so wonderful, helping me out, letting Loki come. It all means a lot to me." Liam nodded as he spoke in a more serious tone. "You're cocky but you're very sweet."

Niall smiled in return, "Thanks Liam, I can say the same for you though. Call it my returning the favor."

Liam nodded, not wanting to take his eyes away from Niall. Niall thought nothing of it, he just looked back at him.

"Well, we're both thankful and we are both welcome. Two peas in pod. Fit, musical peas in pod." Liam finally said.

Niall laughed, "We're two of five peas in pod, you and I just happen to be the best peas."

Liam agreed and they finished up eating and hurried home to prepare for Loki's arrival. Niall helped Liam move and pick up a few things to make the flat a bit more dog friendly and get some of Loki’s favourite things from Liam’s flat.

"You really miss him don't you?" Niall asked as they waited now in the sitting room of Niall’s flat.

"Yeah," he nodded. "The last I saw him was before everything happened. Feels like forever ago."

"I'm sure that's a good thing." Niall replied with a half smile and a nod.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Liam’s phone went off and he saw a text message from his Mom letting them know that they were here.

“They’re here.” Liam grinned and Niall grinned back as he got up and turned off the alarm, he had reset once they came back from their lunch and Liam opened the door and was greeted by his puppy jumping up on him and barking happily.

Niall stood back and watched. He was happy for Liam to be with Loki again, Liam had done so much for him, the very least he could do is allow his dog to stay with them in his flat.

He had to laugh a little when as soon as Liam leaned down to pick Loki up, the dog jumped into Liam’s arms and showered him with kisses but then Loki lept from Liam’s arms and began to jump up on Niall, pawing at his legs.

“Loki…” Liam said in a warning tone as he grabbed him off Niall.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Niall smiled at Liam.

Liam let go of Loki as Niall leaned down and began to pet the dog as Liam greeted his parents and finally let them inside.

Liam’s both hugged him as Niall gave Loki his full attention which Loki was very much enjoying.

Niall stood up as he felt Karen and Geoff look from Liam to him while he stood there feeling confused.

“You can hug him...It’s fine. I swear. Right, Nialler?” Liam asked knowing the look on his parents face and knowing his Dad didn’t want a repeat of the last time he touched Niall.

Niall nodded, “It’s fine now...I’m okay with people I know and it’s a lot better with Liam around too...so you can hug me or whatever.”

Karen smiled at him and gave him a hug and Geoff did the same.

“I’m so glad you’re doing better.” She said placing a hand on his cheek.

“Yeah, Liam’s helped a lot so...It’s mostly thanks to him.” Niall smiled back.

“Just being a good friend…” Liam told them as they all sat down.

They all chatted for awhile, they even ordered in dinner, Loki stayed with Liam for little while but spent more of the time curled up at Niall’s feet.

Meanwhile at Zayn’s, he was tired of being alone. He had his pets sure, but it was no fun getting high alone. He grabbed his phone from the table and started to go through his contacts. He stopped at his friend Danny. He decided to text instead of call.

_‘Hey man, what are you doing later?’_

_'Hey, I’m working. Did you wanna hang out?’ Danny replied._

_‘Yeah, when are you done? Maybe tomorrow?’ Zayn texted back._

_‘For sure! Let’s hit the clubs tomorrow!’ He quickly got a reply back from his friend._

_‘Yeah, come by anytime tomorrow night and we’ll go clubbing. Gonna be a good night’ Zayn texted_

_‘Yeah, will do. I’ll text you when I leave for your place’ Danny told him in another text._

_Zayn smiled to himself. ‘See ya tomorrow night then!’_

After Liam’s parents left, Niall yawned and Liam smiled at him, “Take your meds and get ready for bed, I’m going to take Loki outside. You can set the alarm once we’re outside. I promise we’ll be close by.”

Niall nodded, “You remember the code right? And when you come back inside, could you call out letting me know that it’s you as you put the code in? I mean...I know it’d be you but..” He trailed off.

“I remember and I know.” Liam nodded understanding.

“Thank you, Liam.”

“Of course.” Liam smiled.

Liam disable the alarm and put Loki’s leash on as he took a plastic bag outside with him, once Loki did his business, which took longer than Liam remembered it usually being. Probably because he’s in a new place. He thought to himself.

When Loki was finished and Liam tied it up in a plastic bag throwing it into the garbage bin outside the flat, Liam walked inside, and heard the alarm blaring, making Loki bark in discomfort, but Liam quickly punched in the code and yelled out to Niall that it was just him. Liam realarmed it and walked over to Niall’s room with Loki following him closely.

“Hey Ni?” Liam said from the doorway seeing that Niall was awake and sitting up in bed.

“Yeah?” Niall asked as Loki ran into the room and jumped on the bed, snuggling close to Niall’s side causing Niall to grin.

Liam grinned, “I think he found a new best friend.”

“Me too...but don’t worry Liam, you’re always number one.” Niall smirked.

Liam laughed, “Thanks. I wouldn’t wanna be replaced by my dog.”

“Nah, could never replace you.” Niall smiled. “I knew it was you at the door but it still freaked me out for half a second.”

Liam nodded, “I know...I felt it but like you said it was like half a second so I didn’t think anything of it till now...You could come with us next time. Some fresh air might do you good.”

Niall’s face twisted up a little, “But it’s cold outside and it’s warm in here...I don’t wanna be cold.”

“That’s why you put warm clothes on and that way you won’t have to feel uncomfortable being alone in the flat, even if it is just a few minutes sometimes.” Liam explained.

Niall nodded, “I’ll think about it, I’m really tired. I’ll come to you if it’s really bad and I need you...You know you can do the same right?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, I know...Thanks, Nialler...C’mon, Loki. Time for bed.” He said trying to encourage Loki to move.

Loki looked up at Niall and climbed onto his lap, he reached up and gave him a small lick on the chin before bouncing off the bed and standing next to Liam.

Niall laughed, “Thanks, Loki. Night...Night, Liam.”

“Night.” Liam smiled as he walked to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, this chapter's kinda of short. I think I'll post another chapter in a couple days! x
> 
> Also, I think I got all of Zayn's pets? I don't know. Just go with it. xD
> 
> It's hard to keep track of his pets and the same goes for Liam because now apparently, he's got all these other pets but doesn't mention Loki? I guess in real life, Loki's more of his family's dog than his dog? Who knows! But in this story, we'll try and keep it simple. x

With Loki curled up next to him Liam slept comfortably all night long. He woke up to little puppy kisses the next morning.

He laughed a little a gave him a quickly rub down before sitting up. "I wonder if Niall is awake." He asked the dog. He must have slept well because he didn't come to him last night.

Before Liam could do anything else Loki jumped off the bed and ran out of the room .

"Loki! No!" Liam scolded jumping up and following the dog down the hall. He ran right into Niall's room and jumped onto bed. Liam caught up in time to see Loki wiggling around excitedly while licking as Niall's arms and hands.

Niall's face twisted as he woke up. Liam couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Sorry Ni."

"S'okay." Niall yawned as Liam neared the bed and picked him up.

"He really likes you." Liam commented as Loki went on licking his hand.

"I'm hard not to like." Niall proudly smiled.

"Very true." Liam nodded. "Come on Loki, leave Niall alone." He ordered. The puppy just whimpered.

"He's fine." Nialler yawned again sitting up and scooping Loki into his arms.

"If you're sure. I'm just going to run throw some sweats on so I can take him out. I'll be right back for him."

Meanwhile Harry was sitting on the sofa in their sitting room on his laptop. He was looking at new flats to rent out, but not being completely satisfied he moved to the houses section of the realtor site. He jumped a little feeling the sofa go down on his right side.

Louis frowned.  “Sorry, I said ‘Hi’ when I walked in, I thought you heard me.” He said handing Harry his tea.

Harry shook his head. “No, I was too wrapped up in searching for a new place. I can’t find any flats I like...I was thinking about a house instead?” He suggested. “Maybe with a bunch of bedrooms? So that way when our family comes down, they don’t need to stay in hotels they can stay with us...and Lux can have her own room...and maybe we can have a bedroom put aside for a nursery? When we’re ready…” He bit his lip.

"I... Haz slow down. Are we sure this is the right decision? We aren't just running away from something we ought to be working through?" Louis asked seriously. Moving was a big decision.

"I don't want to live here anymore Louis. I don't care if I am running away from whatever. I don't want to stay here. Besides, we have to move eventually. This isn't big enough to raise a family in. It barely big enough for Lux to stay the night. I promised her we'd have lots of time together on this break." Harry sat his laptop aside and turned to face Louis more directly.

"If this is what you want then I'm all for it. Who said anything about having a family right now though?" It was easy to see that Louis was both stunned and uncomfortable with the topic.

"Lou, we'll have one someday. Maybe not tomorrow but one day you and I will be fathers... Right?" It had always been his dream and now he felt nervous it wouldn't happen.

"Right, of course. One day in the far distant future we'll have a baby. I promise. Right now though, let's move because we don't feel right here anymore. Okay? Let's find a house, one that works for our current needs." Louis smiled and kissed his lips to help him feel better. He knew he had worried Harry for a moment.

"Alright, a house big enough for family to visit and Lux to stay over." Harry caved. Of course he secretly still hoped he could find a place big enough to allow for baby planning.

Meanwhile Niall and Liam found themselves in the kitchen sipping hot tea. Loki laid on the floor chewing on a bone.

"So, we need to figure out small things to go and do?" Niall asked.

"I guess. Hopefully some low key things." Liam nodded.

"Okay, well..." Liam could tell Niall was thinking of ideas.

"Why don't we just start with stocking up your kitchen? I can't live on tea and take out."

"Well, why not?" Niall playfully asked. "You’re Batman, aren’t you? Batman can survive on anything."

Liam laughed hard, "Does that make you my Robin?"

"The sidekick?! You want me to be your sidekick?!" Niall looked shocked.

"Of course, sidekicks are almost as awesome as the superhero." Liam kept teasing.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna sidekick you alright." Niall joked walking near him and pretended like he was going to kick his left side.

Liam laughed and grabbed Niall’s leg, causing the him to jump a little to get his balance but Liam quickly dropped and Niall fell into him. Liam looked down at the blond in his arms, wanting nothing more than to just kiss the hell out of him and for Niall, he couldn’t help but enjoy the safety he felt of being in Liam’s arms.

Liam smiled at Niall and pulled away a little bit as they sat down again.

“If we finish breakfast quickly and get dressed. We can make it to the store while the fans are still in school. It’s still early enough that they’ll be in class or something and not skipping yet. Or should be anyways.” Liam suggested.

Niall nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

“How’d you sleep last night?” Liam asked.

Niall shrugged, “It was okay. Mostly jet lag. It’s a bitch. It was hard getting to sleep but once I was asleep I was fine. The alarm was set and I had you in the next room. So that helped.”

Liam smiled, “Good, I’m glad.”

“Yeah, you finally had a night to yourself.” Niall teased.

Liam shook his head, “I don’t mind helping you the way I have though, Nialler. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. ...And Loki slept with me, for a small dog, he knows how to take up most of the bed.”

Niall laughed, “He’s a great little doggy.” He said as he leaned over and watched Loki chew his bone happily for a minute then looked back at Liam.

The two chatted some more as they finished up breakfast, when they were leaving to go get ready, Loki started to follow Niall instead.

“Loki! C’mon...Leave him alone. Come with me.” Liam told him sternly.

“Leave him alone.” Niall fake pouted as he leaned down and rubbed Loki’s ears. “I don’t mind, God why do you have to be so mean to him?” He teased a little, a smirk forming on his face. “I mean, it’s not my fault he loves me more than you. I’m the fun one.”

“You sure he’s no bother to you?” Liam asked.

“I’m sure, it’s nice having him around. Like my own little guard dog.” Niall smiled as Loki wagged his tail happily.

Liam smiled, “I was just worried...I mean, it’s enough having me and my dog here...but for him to always be around you…”

“Don’t worry about it!” Niall said as he picked Loki up and cuddled him. “Seriously. I love dogs and I love Loki, I don’t mind it if he wants to hang out with me or wake me up in the morning or whatever. I don’t mind at all” He paused for a moment. “He’s actually making me feel a little better too. So go get ready and I’ll do the same.”

“Do you want the shower first?” Liam asked.

“Nah, you can take it. I’ll hang out with Loki, I’ll play ball with him or something.” Niall smiled as he gave the dog in his arms a kiss to its head.

Liam smiled at them and left to get a shower, he took it quickly, knowing that they needed to get their shopping done and not get mobbed by fans at the same time.

When he came out of the shower, he walked around to find Niall to let him know that it was his turn, he then heard music so he followed the sound to the sitting room where he found Niall dancing and singing a song by The Script to Loki who was still in his arms and looked very content.

Liam watched them till the song ended and then clapped, “Bravo.” He smirked.

Niall quickly turned and grinned at Liam, “Why thank you...My morning singing voice isn’t the best but Loki seemed to like it.”

“I’ve heard you sing way worse than that...Your morning singing voice sounds just fine.” Liam assured him.

Niall smiled, “Thank you, I guess it’s my turn now for the shower ...Okay, Loki I’ll be back, go to Daddy.” He said handing the small dog over to Liam.

Liam took Loki back into his arms as he watched Niall disappear to get a shower and even though he knew he shouldn’t he allowed himself to watch Niall’s ass as he walked away.

A few hours later Niall had finished washing up and they had managed to go to the store without any issues other than Niall not moving too far away from Liam.

They bought a lot of healthy food but being boys the desire of junk food was a bit too much and they ended up with a bit of it too.

With Zayn things were going great. He was out with a few friends at a club and he had girls literally throwing themselves at him. He loved it. To him, this was happiness.

"You should help me find a dark corner so we can make out without anyone taking photos." Zayn slurred a bit into a girls ear. He didn't even know what her name was. Al he knew was that he was drunk, horny and she was willing.

"I'd love that. Come on." She grinned; obviously thrilled to be with Zayn of all people.

"Get it mate." Danny laughed as Zayn removed himself from the table.

"Shut it." Zayn laughed back and kept walking till they reached a secluded spot. He quickly pinned her against the wall and attached his lips to hers. A hot heated

After returning home they put the food away and spent a little time in the backyard with Loki. A while after that they moved inside, Liam attempted to play Niall's electric drum set but Niall just laughed at him and told him it was horrid. That lead to Niall having to show him how it was done and giving him a little lesson.

They are and laughed and ended the night with watching a film on Telly. Soon after Niall took his meds, he fell asleep cuddled with Loki by the time it was over. Liam debated letting him sleep there but he was worried Niall would wake up and be scared. He decided he'd just carry Niall to his room.

Carefully he picked him up and made his way to Niall's large bedroom. He couldn't help but notice how lovely he thought Niall looked, asleep in in his arms. Part of him wished he never had to let go. When he did lay Niall in his bed, he woke slightly.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"You fell asleep watching Telly. Didn't want you to wake up out there and feel scared." Liam quietly explained.

Niall gave him a sleepy smile as he rolled to his side, facing Liam, "Thanks, take such good care me." He mumbled as he fell back asleep.

Liam laughed softly and laid the covers over Niall then went to go sleep himself with Loki by his side.

When Liam woke up, he saw that Loki was already awake and just sitting there staring down at him and Liam looked back, “I hope you realize how fucking creepy it is to just sit and stare at someone like that.” He joked a bit but Loki just barked quietly and nudged Liam.

“Alright, alright...I’m getting up…We should probably check on Nialler though…” He said and the second the words were out of his mouth, Loki sprinted off the bed and towards Niall’s room.

Liam sighed and ran after the dog as fast as he could who was already in Niall’s room, attacking the Irish lad with little doggy kisses as Niall just giggled and grabbed him as Loki stopped his kisses and cuddled up with Niall.

“Seems as though I’ve been replaced as the best friend.” Liam joked from the doorway.

Niall grinned, “Nah, no one could replace you. You’re irreplaceable.”

Liam couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering in that moment, “Aww, thanks.” He played it off causally when on the inside he was dying from the comment.

“Hungry?” Niall asked and Loki barked.

“Wasn’t talkin to you! Silly doggy…” Niall shook his head.

“And you need to go outside first.” Liam said then looked back towards Niall, “I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna throw on some clothes so I can take him out.”

Niall nodded, “Sure, he’ll be here with me, he’s quite the cuddly puppy.”

“Yeah, he is. He’s only really cuddly with me or my family, no one really. He’s nice to everyone, but only special people get cuddles.” Liam smiled.

“Really? He never cuddled with Zayn?” Niall asked.

Liam shrugged, “Nah, he never wanted to. Zayn was always kind to him and wanted to cuddle but Loki was never willing. Loki’s friends with Hachi but Hachi is usually with Perrie ninety percent of the time. When Zayn got his pitbull, Loki was a bit afraid of him because he’s such a larger dog. He never cared much for Arnie, Zayn’s lizard, either. Loks never got along with Tiger either, Zayn’s cat, but that’s to be expected, not all dogs and cats get on. I got Loki though, after I was already with Zayn...So I never knew what exactly his issues with him was.”

“Maybe it was the smoking? Dogs are sensitive to stuff like that. I know Zayn’s done with that now, but before, he wasn’t…” Niall suggested.

Liam nodded, “Maybe. I’ll be right back though.” He smiled and left to get changed into warm clothes.

Once he was changed, he came back and took Loki outside, and when Loki was done, they came back inside, only to find that Niall had already filled Loki’s dish for him.

Liam grinned, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Niall shrugged, “I wanted to. He’s one of my very best mates now.” He smiled.

“So, I have therapy later this morning.” Liam said slowly as he grabbed a bowl for his cereal.

Niall just nodded.

“What’re you gonna do? Go out or…?” Liam trailed off knowing he didn’t like to be alone. “I could call Louis, and he could come over to hang out for a bit while I’m gone.” He suggested.

Niall shook his head, “You’ll only be gone for a couple of hours. I have Loki too...I should be fine.”

“You sure?” Liam asked slightly worried.

“Yeah, I’ll clean out my car. Loki will be with me the entire time, I like having him around me...He makes me feel better and safer...even if he is a small dog.” Niall explained.

Liam nodded and the two went on and chatted some more as they both ate their breakfast.

After a while, Liam got ready for therapy but not before he and Niall hugged for what seemed like a long time.

A short while after he left, he got to the building where he was having therapy and met Paul there.

A short time after that, Liam found himself getting started on therapy. "I guess I'm just confused. It feels so right being around Niall. I can be just fine away from him but I'm not nearly as happy." He began.

"Go ahead, I'm just listening for a while." Michelle prompted.

"Well, like I said it just feels right but then I have people, like yourself telling me it's wrong. I can't understand why something that feels so good and so right is actually wrong. I mean, it's not drugs." Liam sighed. For the moment he wasn't even thinking about himself having romantic, lustful thoughts. "Please explain why it's wrong."

"Liam, that's a common feeling for dating couples. You and Niall aren't dating. The two of you are friends." She explained. "I understand it might feel a little natural to be so close but it's not normal or healthy. If he were your boyfriend then maybe it would be alright but he isn't."

"Yeah well maybe sometimes I wish he was my boyfriend." Liam opened up. "I like him."

Michelle nodded, "Alright Liam, now we're getting somewhere. This is a perfect place to wrap up this week. I'm going to send you off with instructions to really mull over your feelings. Is Niall your friend like you claim or your crush?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's the first I've said it outloud." Liam explained. "I'll think over everything. Thank you."

She smiled and they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Liam then headed back to Niall’s flat. He had promised Niall, he’d be straight back after therapy was over. He walked in and was surprised that the alarm didn’t sound since he had forgotten to text Niall, he had thought of it the second he opened the door. When walked inside, he found Niall sitting on the floor in the kitchen with a skillet within reach as he rocked back and forth slowly, playing with Loki, as an attempt to keep his mind calm.

“Nialler?” Liam said softly as he sat his keys on the kitchen island. He wanted to run up to Niall and pull him into his arms, but they had rules now and the sudden, fast movement would just freak him out more.

Loki barked a little and ran over to Liam as Niall looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, “Niall…” Liam said softly sitting next to him on the floor as Loki went and seated himself in Niall’s lap. Niall scooped Loki up in his arms and cuddled him close as Liam wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry…” Niall said softly as his voice cracked a little and tears started to spill over. “I tried so hard to be okay...I wanted to be okay. I wanted to be alright…I even cleaned out my car from the mess the crime lab left it in. I had Loki with me too. He’s actually a pretty good helper. I finished that really fast though...but the second you left I got really…” Niall trailed off as he moved closer to Liam and just shook his head.

“You felt paranoid and upset...I’m so sorry…Please don’t cry. I’m here now. I won’t leave you again. I promise.” He said wiping some tears away.

Niall sniffed, “I tried to fucking hard to be alright. I just...I got scared so I grabbed the skillet and started to play with Loki and it helped a bit. Playing ball with him helped me not think so much. But I just...wanted you back...and I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Why did you disable the alarm? I’m sure that would’ve helped some.” Liam asked.

“Maybe...but I didn’t want to...like...because you were coming straight back! I just wanted you in the flat as soon as possible...and I knew I’d be fine...I just wanted to try not using it. I always forgot to alarm the thing before everything happened.” Niall replied.

Liam pulled Niall closer to his body and rubbed his arm, “You have nothing to fear. They’re in max security prison, they’re not even allowed visitors.”

Niall nodded, “I know...Liam?” He said softly looking over at him.

Liam looked down at Niall who had Loki in his arms and snuggled close to him. He looked into Niall’s bloodshot eyes, “We can totally fuck the rules, I’m okay with that. But the floor is hard, let’s move to the sofa, much more comfortable. We can bring Loki too. I don’t think he wants to leave you right now anyways.” After saying that Loki started to give Niall kisses making both boys laugh.

“Thank you, Loki. I love your kisses.” Niall said kissing the top of the dogs head.

“No one can resist his charm.” Liam laughed making Niall laugh with him as they both stood and headed to the sofa.

Liam laid down on the couch and Niall sat Loki down on the ground and laid with Liam on the sofa, Niall’s sofa was much larger than those at the arenas on their tour, so it didn’t take long for them to find a comfortable position. But as soon as they got comfortable, Loki jumped up and laid on top of Niall’s legs.

Niall grinned and laughed a little, “I’m so glad he’s here. He’s the best doggy ever.”

Liam smiled as he looked down at Niall who’s head rested on his chest and their legs ended up tangled together. “He really is the best dog ever.” He agreed as he ran a comforting hand up and down Niall’s back.

After a few minutes of silence besides the telly going which Niall had turned on just a couple minutes ago, he looked up at Liam, “So before everything started...Greg, Denise and I came up with a date for Theo’s christening...and it’s Sunday. I totally forgot about it till he called and reminded me. He called while you were out, forgot to mention that but he wanted to see if I’m able to go still. I kinda have to since I’m the Godfather and all. I don’t know if I can handle going by myself, the plane ride alone scares the shit out of me. If...mmm...I don’t know, I didn't do that well today being away from you, even though I tried so hard to be okay.”

Liam laid there as he listened to Niall talk, “Would you like me to come with you? I don’t mind at all. You shouldn’t miss it, not something important as that. It won’t be breaking any rules...I’d just be hanging out with a friend for a few days.”

“And my cousins would die if they met you.” Niall smirked a little. “The younger ones I mean.”

Liam laughed, “I’m used to girls dying when they meet me so it shouldn’t be a problem and besides, they’re your family, I’d love to meet the ones I haven’t had the chance of meeting yet.”

“So...you’ll really come with me? To Ireland for a few days? Cause...I...I haven’t really seen my family besides my mum and dad...since...before...ya know? I miss them. I miss Theo too, we Skype often yeah...I just fear he’ll doesn’t know me cause I’m always away, never around.” Niall began only to have Liam interrupt.

“Nialler, he knows who you are...I’m sure Greg and Denise do a good job of letting them know who you are and helping him remember. They wouldn’t let him forget and no...I don’t mind going with you. I want to help you.” Liam said as he continued to rub Niall’s back for him.

The more Liam rubbed his back, the more relaxed Niall felt, “Thank you.” He said snuggling closer to Liam, still feeling a bit upset.

“You’re okay. I’m here...I won’t let anyone take you. I promise. Never again will that ever happen to you...to us.” Liam told him, feeling that Niall was still a bit upset.

The more relaxed Niall got however, the more tired he became, he yawned and quickly fell asleep in the comfort and safety he got whenever he was in Liam’s arms. Liam was more than happy to let Niall sleep on him while he watched the telly with it on mute and read the captions.

When Niall woke up a couple hours later, he convinced Liam to watch Step Brothers with him while still cuddled into Liam, head on his chest and Liam’s arms around his body. He had tried really hard to depend less on Liam and the cuddles, and for the most part it worked, except when he’s alone, that’s what he can’t handle. He can manage Liam being away if he’s around someone he trusts, but he can’t seem to manage being completely alone and it frustrated him. He just wanted to get better.

After the film was over, Niall made some dinner for the two of them while Liam took care of Loki, feeding him, letting him go outside, keeping him out of the kitchen while Niall was in there. He understood that Loki had become very attached to Niall but he didn’t need Niall tripping over the small dog and them both getting hurt so he did his best to keep Loki at his side.

After dinner, they cuddled a bit more on the sofa while watching the telly until Liam started to fall asleep and Niall suggested that they both should just go to bed since he was tired too.

“Okay, so don’t forget your meds...and if you can’t sleep or you get scared, fuck the rules, you can come to me.” Liam told Niall as they stood up and turned off the telly.

Niall nodded, “I know, I will. Thank you.” He smiled and hugged Liam tightly.

“Of course...Goodnight, Nialler.” Liam said with a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Niall then scooped Loki up into his arms, “Good night, Loki. I’ll be expecting you to wake me in the morning.” He said kissing the top of the dogs head.

Loki just barked softly and licked Niall’s nose causing him to laugh as he handed the dog over to Liam.

“Night, Liam.” Niall smiled at him and then headed off to go to his room.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Short chapter. So I'll post another within the next couple of days (or try to remember at least!)
> 
> Short but kinda hot but kinda fluffy...Anything and everything with Loki is totally adorable!

When Liam woke the next morning he laid perfectly still for a while. He knew if he moved Loki would perk up and want him to get up and take him to see Niall. It had become routine.

Niall, that was something he needed to think about. The therapist had asked him if Niall was really his friend or his crush. He did like Niall. He was attracted to Niall. He did often wonder what it would be like to call Niall his boyfriend. He supposed that did in fact make Niall his crush, not his friend.

Niall was his crush. He wanted to more more than friends with him. He wanted to be allowed to do all these things people kept telling him were wrong to do because they were only friends. He didn't care if that made them boyfriends, a romantic couple. He actually wanted that. When had that happened?

Liam moved slightly and instantly Loki shot up from his spot by Liam's hip. "Hey buddy." He smiled. Loki barked in reply. "I'm not getting up yet." Liam shook his head. Again Loki barked. "Go on, you don't need me to walk you to his room."

As if Loki understood he snorted a bit and jumped off the bed. A few moments later he heard Niall's laughing and knew Loki had made it to him alright.

He smiled as he listened to the laugh until it faded. He loved that laugh. That laugh had an amazing smile attached to it and Liam could picture it in his mind.

Only for a brief moment did Liam wonder if he was sick or twisted. The answer came quickly. He wasn't sick. He wasn't twisted. He was crushing on a great lad. To some degree it had to be normal. He didn't care what anyone said. Niall was amazing in many ways. There wasn't much not to like. Now he just had to start accepting it.

He took a deep breath and sat up, satisfied that he had done his homework and could move on. He yawn as he stood then stretched. He could smell himself, "Oh God," he complained quickly putting his arms down. He needed a shower.

"Niall?" He questioned peeking his head into the hall. When a simple 'yeah' came back he asked, "Are you alright if I jump in the shower?" He laughed a little when Niall said, "Please, I don't want smell your nasty all day."

Liam grabbed some fresh boxers and headed off to get washed up. Once in the shower with heated water rushing over him he relaxed immensely. His relaxed mind drifted to a happy place. Niall, that's what he was thinking of. It was because Niall made him happy, undoubtedly so.

He allowed the newfound fact that Niall was his crush to play on his thoughts. He smiled imagining the joys of taking a shower with Niall. He thought, 'What if the comfort of this water was his hands?' He pictured and he could almost feel Niall's hands on his neck then shoulders and running down his back.

Butterflies came into his tummy and fluttered wildly as he imagined Niall's hands slipping just a little lower to his bum. He gasped and an erection started to form. His eyes closed, his head tossed back some and he got lost totally in his imagination.

"Ni, like that." He whispered feeling like Niall was there as he ran his own hands over his chest and tummy. 'Like it when I touch your arse Li Li?' He could hear Niall ask. Liam let out a small whimper and nodded, "Yes, so much."

He could feel Niall smiling into his neck and his hands traveling to his hips. Then his brain told him Niall was asking, 'Where else do you like me touching baby?' Liam instantly replied in a begging tone, "M- my dick, please touch my dick."

Liam's hand came down and wrapped around his hard on but his mind told him it was Niall's hand and he wasn't about to fight it. ‘Here baby, how's that?’ Liam nodded and the hand began to pump his shaft.

'So big Li Li.' He could hear Niall and feel the warmth of his breath on his neck. "For you Ni; only you." He whimpered and even gasped some. 'Let it feel good. Want to see you cum for me. Can you do that?' The imaginary Niall pushed. Already, in just seconds Liam was close, "Yes, wanna cum. Wanna cum for my Ni." He said in a hushed high pitch.

'Show me. Show me what you have Liam. Cum for me. Cum now, Liam.' The encouragement was just what Liam needed. His face wrinkles and his mouth fell open as he let out as hushed a moan as possible. He then jerked his hips and thrusted hard into the fist and whimpered loudly as a long steady stream of cum spurted out of his cock. "Yes." He stifled the desire the cry out loud as he emptied his load on to the shower floor.

He blinked calming himself down and quickly ‘Niall’ was gone. He complained a bit in a slight grumble. Oh well, at least he had gotten off in an erotic fashion. Now he had to hurry in the shower so Niall wouldn't worry or suspect anything.

After he finished he dried off and ran a towel through his hair a few times. Satisfied he was dry enough he slipped into his fresh boxers and slinked out of the loo. "Leave any hot water?" Niall asked suddenly behind him in the hall. Liam battled back a full flush and nodded. He suddenly felt like he was making a walk of shame. Niall's little giggle behind him did not help at all.

He shook his head a little as he fed Loki and went to get changed, so he had finally admitted to himself that what he felt for Niall was a crush, now what? He couldn’t tell Niall about his feelings. There was no chance of that happening. He’ll just have to try his best to keep his emotions under control.

Later on that morning when the two were eating some breakfast, Liam noticed that Loki was more hyper than usual.

“Maybe you should take him for a short walk.” Niall suggested.

“You should come with me then.” Liam smiled at him, but then realizing how it might’ve sounded, he quickly added, “Just because...the last time I left you didn’t do so well, I don’t wanna leave you alone if you can’t handle it. Besides, it’d be nice for you to get some fresh air, might help with the anxiety...and we’ll be walking him together so you don’t have to feel so freaked out since I’ll be right by your side.”

Niall sat there in silence for a moment and Liam half worried it might’ve sounded like more than he originally intended to be, but then Niall finally spoke, “You’ll never leave my side right? And can I hang onto the leash?”

Liam quickly nodded, “Of course you can, I’m sure he’d prefer it too seeing how you two are best mates now and I promise I’ll never leave your side. I’ll even hold your hand if you want.” He half joked.

Niall made a face, “We’re not allowed to do that anymore, ‘emember?”

“Yeah, but if it gets to be too much and you really can’t handle it anymore...Just take my hand. Remember we have our rule, which is fuck the rules when you can’t take it anymore.” Liam reminded him.

Niall smiled and relaxed a little more, “Yeah, sounds nice but he’s your dog, so you’re picking up the poo.”

Liam laughed, “Yeah, of course. I just took him out after he ate though so I’m sure he’s fine but if it happens, I will pick it up.”

“Alright, then we can go as soon as we’re done eating.” Niall nodded.

The two chatted about random things as they finished eating their breakfast once they were done they put their dishes in the sink do to at a later time and got dressed to go outside into the cold weather.

Loki jumped around excitedly as Niall leaned down to put his leash on, “Loki, stop.” Liam ordered but Loki ignored him.

“Loki, chill…” Niall told him and Loki sat down and patiently waited with his tail wagging for his leash to come on.

“Oh so you listen to him and not me?” Liam said to Loki who just barked in reply.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Niall smiled putting the leash on the dog.

“How is it that he already listens to you more than me?” Liam wondered aloud.

“It’s the Irish charm.” Niall said with a laugh and his accent coming out thicker which Liam couldn’t help but just grin at. He loved the sound of Niall’s Irish accent. Even after all the years they’ve known each other...He still loved how it sounded.

“Must be. It’s hard to resist.” Liam said with a little wink causing Niall to laugh again.

“Alright, we’re ready.” Niall said standing up and Loki raced towards the door and Niall ran after him, grabbing the leash.

Liam nodded, disalarmed the flat, and opened the door for them.

For the first few minutes, they walked in silence, Loki strutting down the sidewalk happily and Niall almost gluing himself to Liam’s side.

“We can go back…” Liam told him.

Niall shook his head, “The more I do this...the better it’ll get, the less afraid I’ll become.” He paused and sighed, “Now, if only that worked for being away from you...I try so hard and it doesn’t seem to get any better.”

Liam felt torn, he loved being around Niall all the time, but he hated that Niall was still suffering and that’s the main reason he was still around, “You’re sleeping alone.” Liam said softly.

Niall shrugged, “You’re in the flat, in the next room, I have an alarm...I even have Loki...all of that makes sleeping a bit easier.”

“You used to need me in the room with you, sleeping next you…” Liam reminded him. “And now you don’t. You are getting better.” He assured him.

Niall smiled, “Yeah, I guess I’ve graduated from needing you in my bed to just needing you in the room next to me, in the same house…” He trailed off as he realized how the first part of his sentence sounded.

“I didn’t mean that the way it sounded…”  Niall felt himself flush a little.

Liam laughed, “It’s fine...I understood what you meant.”

“Right...I don’t know why I said it like that.” Niall laughed a little.

“Maybe because you do want me in your bed?” Liam teased a little.

Niall laughed really hard, “Oh yeah, of course. You’re my favourite pillow. Super comfy. Best there is around.”

Liam laughed, “Well, I’m happy to be of service then.”

Niall smiled at him, “This is why I keep you around you know...You’re always good for a laugh.”

Liam smiled back, “Why thank you...I do what I can.”

They left and fell back into silence until Liam broke it, “Have you talked to your family anymore about going home and bringing me with you?” he wondered.

“Yeah, I called last night sometime in the evening. You were on the phone with Ruth so I called my brother and Denise. They’re fine with it. I’m staying at my Da’s though. Quieter. I talked with him too, Greg was with him at the time, and he doesn’t mind you staying with us either, not that he really has a choice since I need you there…But he loves you so he doesn’t mind.” Niall explained as Loki stopped dead in his tracks to sniff something.

“I’m happy to do it. If you need me, I’ll be there for you, no matter what and no matter where.” Liam said honestly.

Niall smiled at him. “I love you, you know that right? I seriously love you...you’re like the greatest friend ever.”

Liam grinned as Loki decided whatever it was wasn’t worth his time and went back to walking, “I love you too, Nialler.” He said wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders, causing Niall to relax a bit more.

“I haven’t been to Ireland since we went to Dublin for the tour, so it’ll be nice to go back and I haven’t been to Mullingar since...I don’t know...a very long time. It’ll be nice.” Liam said as Niall leaned into him a bit enjoying the safety and comfort he always felt from Liam’s touch.

Niall nodded, “True and I’ll get to see Theo again. I hope I’m not too damaged to be around him.”

Liam shook his head, “I wouldn’t use the word ‘damaged’ but you’re perfectly fine to be around him. In fact, I think a few days home with your family especially Theo will do you some good.”

“Yeah, maybe...And you’ll be there so maybe I will be okay. And if I’m not damaged what am I?” Niall asked.

“Hurt. Suffering...But Nialler, you started learning to overcome it back in Australia; all you wanted to do was cuddle and sleep. Even when we would spend nights together, you didn’t want to be social at all. Now, you’re slowly coming back. You’ve been sleeping alone and been doing good that way too compared to what it was like before.” Liam explained pulling him closer.

Niall nodded as Loki spotted another dog and wanted to go after it, tugging on the leash hard, “Damn...For a small dog, he sure has a lot of strength.” Niall said holding onto the leash tighter as the other dog passed them.

“Don’t I know...Strange though, he never acts like that around other dogs, he usually runs away. Unless it’s Hatchi...They’re friends for the most part but Loki’s terrified of Zayn’s pitbull. He normally likes dogs his own size.” Liam told him as they began to walk again.

“Mmm, maybe he felt the need to protect his owner?” Niall suggested.

“Or maybe he felt the need to protect you his new best friend.” Liam suggested. “Dogs can sense things...Probably partly why he’s become your new best friend and now protector.”

“Just partly?” Niall asked.

“You’re an amazing person. Why would anyone even animals and especially Loki, not want to become friends with you?” Liam said.

Niall grinned, “Thanks, Li. Why especially Loki though?”

“Because, Loki likes everyone...but, he only loves very specific people. Outside of me, my family and Danielle when were together, he doesn’t really love anyone else. Likes a lot of people but would never do the stuff he does with you with them. He doesn’t like to cuddle with anyone outside of family either, until you.” Liam tried to explain.

“Wow.” Niall said as he looked down at Loki who turned around and flashed him a doggy grin making Niall laugh.

“See.” Liam pointed out.

“It’s just a smile. Dogs smile at people all the time.” Niall said.

“Ahh but it’s how he was looking at you. He doesn’t normally do that with people outside of family. You’re special.” Liam told him.

“Well, glad to be special then...He’s a pretty cool dog.” Niall smiled.

“Well of course...With a name like Loki, how can you not be?!” Liam smirked.

“Exactly.” Niall agreed.

The boys then went on to talk more as they walked for a while longer before heading back to Niall’s.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post another one last week but shit came up...  
> Anyways, here's the next one! I think it's a bit short also, but I'll try and not leave it so far between posts.

They hadn't been home long when Liam got a phone call. It was a local indoor football arena. He and Louis had rented it out many months ago so they could go play in private. He'd forgotten all about it. He didn't know that he would go after a phone call to Louis.

"I'm sorry, Liam. Harry and I just really need time alone right now. He's finally doing better and we just need the time to reconnect. Not to mention we've been looking at places to move. We really need to get that done." Louis told him.

"It's alright, I understand completely." Liam tried to convince him. "I'm really glad Harry is finally better. If anyone deserves time alone it's you two."

After Liam got off the phone Niall looked at him funny, "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but... What's going on?"

Liam moved to get a bottle of water from the fridge, "A few months ago Louis and I rented out an indoor footie arena so we could privately play. I was just calling to make sure he wanted to cancel but he got all worried that I was upset."

Niall nodded, "Is it because of me you would have canceled?" He wondered out loud. "You could have gone. You don't actually have to stay with me. I know you have a life."

Liam couldn't help but laugh a bit and ruffle his hair, "It isn't because of you. They just want some private time. Oh and I guess they are looking at houses or something. I really love getting to hang out with you all the time. Promise."

Niall gave him a small smile.

"Hey, why don't we go? It would probably be good for you to get out more. Besides, you love football." The idea had struck Liam rather quickly.

"I... You'll be there so... Okay." He nodded. "Don't leave me though."

"I promise I won't leave you." Liam smiled reassuringly.

"Footie tomorrow it is then."

After that the two just had a lazy day watching the telly, reading tweets, and watching films.

*********

That night Zayn found himself at a hotel. Nothing was wrong with his flat; he just needed somewhere less personal to meet up with a girl he'd met earlier that day while out getting breakfast.

He was laid on the bed casually in a shirt and boxers with a glass of wine already in him.

Not long later he heard a knock at the door. After checking to make sure it was her he opened the door and let her into the room.

"Wow, I thought for sure I'd get here and it would be a big joke." She half laughed. He grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can I get you a drink? I've got a bottle of wine opened up." He suggested not letting her entertain her worry any longer. She nodded and he got her a glass as well as refilled his own.

"Going to pay for your glass in kisses?" He half teased trying to be smooth. "That and more." She laughed slightly and pressed her lips to his as she took the glass from his fingers.

"More hmm?" He mumbled against her lips a bit later after they had snogged a while. "Oh yes, here, I'll show you." She took a sip of her wine then set it on a nearby table and pushed down his boxers. She then dropped to her knees in front of him and began sucking him off.

Of course it didn't take long for Zayn to grow hard. Once he did he picked her up and removed her panties from under her skirt and laid her down on the bed. He roughly removed her shirt and bra before tossing his shirt to the floor.

"Take me. Show me what you can do." She almost growled. She wanted him and he knew it. A moment later he gave in fucking her hard until his orgasm hit and he pulled out, spraying his load over her chest and face.

The next day Niall woke up in his big comfy bed. He stayed still however knowing how much Loki enjoyed coming to wake him up.

As he laid there he thought about the day's plans. He was going to go play footie with Liam. He was rather happy to be going out. Staying in all the time had begun to get a little boring even though it felt the most safe. He'd need to learn to get out anyway if he would be comfortable back home in Ireland.

Not long later he heard the tapping of tiny feet rushing toward them. Then a small white and black furrball jumped onto his bed and began licking over his whole face. He giggled and stroked over the dog. He was really starting to fall in love with him. Perhaps when it was time for Liam to leave he'd get a puppy of his own.

"Loki!" Liam playfully scolded walking into his room. "Stop being so mean to my mate." Niall teased back as Loki cuddled into him. "He can't help it if he likes me better."

Liam shook his head, "I guess I should just be happy he hasn't forgotten about me completely." He reached out and began petting the dog who instantly rolled to his back so he could have his tummy rubbed.

"He has you trained doesn't he?" Niall asked as he watched Liam quickly cave and rub his little belly. "If I roll onto my back and stick my tongue out would you rub mine as well?" He asked the laughed.

"Very funny." Liam sarcastically rolled his eyes even though inside his brain he was thinking how he'd love to rub Niall's tummy for him. As the thoughts began to shift to not so innocent images he stood, "We better get going. Don't wanna waste the time I reserved."

Niall yawned and nodded. "Alright, I should probably jump in the shower but I'll just need another after so I'll wait. Guess I'll just get changed and meet you in the kitchen."

Liam watched as Niall sat up, "Sure, then you can make me a big giant breakfast."

"Right," Niall once again laughed, "...because I woke up this morning thinking about how much fun it would be to catch something on fire. The stove is mostly for show."

Liam got a turn to laugh, "Note to self, don't let Niall cook." He laughed a little more then called to his dog as he stepped into the hall. Loki jumped to follow and Liam walked away.

After both boys were dressed, they met in the kitchen where Liam had just put Loki’s bowl down for him to eat.

“Hey, food almost ready?” Niall smirked.

“Maybe another day. We’ll just eat light and have something more later. Can’t really play on a full stomach but it’d be nice to have something in there so our stomachs aren’t growling.” Liam said.

Niall nodded and grabbed some bread the from the fridge and put some in the toaster. “Just butter and toast for me. I’ll eat it quickly and then we can leave. Your time hasn’t started yet has it?”

“No, but it will within the next couple of hours and London traffic is either really good or really bad...and most of the time it’s the latter. So the sooner we leave the more time we have to be stuck in traffic and not be late.” Liam replied.

Niall nodded as his toast popped up and he buttered it.

The two of them chatted more as they ate and when Loki was finished his food, he headed straight to Niall’s feet and laid down.

“I know you’re loveable and all...being the cute, blond, blue eyed, Irish one...But how is it that he loves you more than me?” Liam fake pouted.

Niall laughed, “Awww, someone feeling jealous?”

“Maybe.” Liam said continuing with his fake pout.

Niall laughed again as he finished his toast and put his plate in the sink and Liam followed suit, “I’m just gonna take Loki outside to do his job then we can leave when I come back, unless you’d like to come with us?” Liam asked him as he grabbed Loki’s leash.

Niall didn’t really want to to, but he knew if he didn’t push himself to do things out of his comfort zone, he may never fully get better, so he breathed in deeply and nodded.

Niall pulled on his warm jacket and shoes as he followed Liam and Loki outside, sticking close to Liam.

“You’re okay.” Liam said placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall nodded, “I know...I’m fine, I’m okay...Just need to make my head believe it and not go crazy.” He said softly.

Liam sighed inwardly, he felt bad for Niall, the rest of them have been moving on towards healing and doing much better while Niall was still struggling. It must be hard for him to watch all of that while he was still struggling.

After Loki was finished, the boys let him inside, “How long are we going to be gone? Should we have someone check on him?” Niall asked.

“It was booked for part of the morning and most of the afternoon. Loki should be fine but we can have someone check on him. I can text Zayn.” Liam said.

“When we’re off tour, Zayn is unreachable, you literally have to go to his flat to talk to about something.” Niall pointed out.

“True. What about Andy? My best mate I mean.” Liam asked.

“I know you who you meant and if he has time then I’m okay with him coming over to check on Loki.” Niall said nodding.

“So if I say I’m talking to Andy or something...You’ll know I’ll mean my best mate then? I just know…” Liam trailed off unsure how to word his thoughts.

As if Niall could read Liam’s thoughts, he replied, “I’ll know you mean Andy Samuels. Your best mate outside of the band. I just have to train my brain not to think...Just say it and I know you who’ll mean. Even if it’s not the first thought that’s in my mind when I hear that time, over time it’ll get better.” He tried to explain his own thoughts.

“Good to know. Thank you though. I’ll text him right now then.” Liam said and sent off the text and about a minute later, he got a reply saying that he’d love to check on Loki for them. Liam smiled and sent him the address and the alarm code to get into the flat.

The two boys said goodbye to Loki and left to go to the arena. Once there they changed into their shoes,rented a ball and went out onto a field they began to play.

Louis woke up to the news that Harry had booked a meeting with a real estate agent, it was the same man they used to buy this house. He’d be over late afternoon so he had to get up and get ready.

Louis and Harry spent some time getting the flat ready for the agent, he was a guest and they had been living a little bit messy whilst on break.

Soon enough they were sitting down in their living room with their agent, Mr. George Bates.

“So what exactly are we looking for in the new place?” George asked.

“A house for sure.” Harry said. “Big kitchen, open floor plan, a lot of bedrooms, a good neighbourhood with good schools nearby.” He listed off. He looked to Louis. “What do you want?” He asked.

“I’d love a big formal dining room for having friends and family over on holidays. Large backyard for entertaining.” Louis said.

“Or for our kids to play in…” Harry smiled.

Louis sighed and moved on. “A pool would be nice. Inside, outside, both. Any of those is fine.”

“Well, it’d have to be safe and secure for kids.” Harry said with a concerned look.

Louis smiled at him. “We can put up a fence. We can teach Lux to stay out either way. She's a good girl.”

"Yeah, she'd be a good role model for our own kids someday." Harry nodded while Louis ignored the comment.

“Are you two thinking of adopting?” George asked.

“Soon, hopefully.” Harry grinned.

“Not for awhile, we’re just planning for the future. We’re a bit busy with the band and other stuff.” Louis said.

“Well, this is a good list, now what about the budget?” George asked.

The three of them discussed a good budget and decided on the number that they came up with.

“One more thing, how many bedrooms exactly?” George asked.

“The more the better.” Harry grinned.

“Okay, how about the minimum?” George asked rephrasing.

“About eight or nine. We’d like our families to stay with us if possible so they don’t have to spend money on hotels while in town.” Harry said.

George smiled. “Got it. Are you boys going to be in town for awhile for looking at places?”

“Yeah, I’ll email you the dates that we have off to look at places.” Louis said.

“Perfect. I’ll keep an eye out for it. Nice to see you both again. ...And I’d like to say I am sorry for what happened to you both. I’m very happy to see you made it back safe.” George added as he stood.

“Thank you.” Louis said and Harry nodded.

Back at the arena, The first little bit Liam and Niall just kicked the ball around and casually chatted about footie teams and big events in games they had watched. At some point they began to play one on one a little more aggressively. Liam was really surprised to find that they were equally matched. He’d thought for sure Niall would be an easy win.

Finally Liam determined he would simply cheat to win. Face to face with Niall as Niall had the ball he reach out a tickled him making Niall stop and start laughing, “Liam!” He complained while laughing. Liam quickly got the ball and ran off with it, scoring the final point. “I win!” He laughed.

“You cheated you big smelly wanker.” Niall teased a little.

“Smelly wanker?” Liam asked laughing. “Don’t like being tickled Nialler?”

“No, not by ugly people.” He said and smile proudly at himself.

“Ugly?” Liam’s face looked shocked. “You don’t think I’m ugly!” He played back. “You think I’m prettier than a flower.”

Niall laughed, “A flower? Prettier than a weed maybe.”

Liam ran up to Niall and grabbed him around his waist and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Put me down you dandelion!” Niall giggled.

“Nope, not till you admit I’m the best looking lad in the band.” He popped out. It was then that he really thought about what he was doing. He was flirting. He started to set Niall down, worried he would take it the wrong way.

“I’ll admit no such thing. Everyone knows I’m the favorite. Even you can’t resist my Irish charm.” Niall laughed and joked in return.

He didn't seemed to be taking it the wrong way. In fact, he was playing back. That meant he was okay with it, right? He wouldn't be laughing and teasing back if it bothered him. That Irish line even sounded like slight flirting.

“Irish charm? What are you Irish?” Liam ask dropping him back a little further making Niall laugh more.

“Oh my God, get my face away from your ugly arse!” He said, still laughing.

Liam’s eyes went wide even though Niall couldn’t see them. He shifted Niall so that his face was not so low. “Sorry.”

Niall didn't seem phased. “Put me down or I tweet that you still sleep with a blanky.”

“You wouldn’t!” Liam asked unsure if Niall really would or not.

“Oh I would. I may even lay a blanket by you while you're asleep and take a photo.”

“Fine, you win. Luck of the Irish.” Liam shook his head and set him down carefully.

“Exactly, now admit you arent the best looking.” Niall playfully smiled.

Liam froze ever so slightly, eyes locked on Niall’s smile, “I am not the best looking in the band.” He said slightly softer than he had meant to. It was truth in his eyes. Niall was the best looking.

“That’s what I thought.” Niall nodded and began to walk away.

Liam couldn’t help but let his eyes travel to Niall’s bum. It was so… he couldn’t even find the right words to describe it but it was perfect. Catching himself he quickly blinked a few times and yelled, “Everyone knows Harry’s the best looking.”

Niall spun around, “What did you say?” He asked walking back over towards Liam.

“You heard me.” Liam smirked. “You told me to say that I wasn’t the best looking...not that I had to admit that it was you.”

Niall raised an eyebrow, “Clever.”

“I suppose. Were you wanting me to admit that it was you?” He smirked a little more.

Niall just stood there and tilted his head, “Maybe…”

Inwardly Liam’s stomach filled with butterflies. He told himself to relax however. They were just being goofy. “Too bad. Harry is the best looking. Louis said so.”

“You’re taking Lou’s word? Seriously? He’s biased. He’s dating the guy.” Niall shook his head a little.

“The girls also think so…Hard to resist them curls, I guess.” Liam added with a casual shrug.

“His hair isn’t even that curly anymore. It’s pretty much straight.” Niall argued.

“So...They pretend.” Liam grinned. “You’re really fighting me on this, if you want me to say it’s you just tell me and I might.”

“I’m not really fighting you on this, I’m just pointing out the flaws in your argument.” Niall stated simply.

Liam nodded, “I can see how Harry might be a flawed argument but really thinking about it, I’d have to say Zayn. I mean, just look at those cheekbones and eyes, not to mention his amazing jawline.”

Niall shook his head, “Now you’re biased. You were with Zayn. Of course you’ll think he’s fit. Extremely flawed argument.”

“Louis then.” Liam smiled.

“Why Louis?” Niall asked.

Liam thought for a moment, “He has great hair, amazing blue eyes, he’s sassy as the girls like to call it. He’s funny, has a great arse…” He trailed off.

“All of those are great qualities but I don’t see how that makes him the fittest.” Niall stated.

Liam nodded, giving in, “I suppose you’re right. There is this other lad though, his accent is adorable, his eyes are also blue, a very nice blue too I might add. His hair is more than amazing. It’s really soft and fluffy. It’s blond but dyed blond, it’s only half dyed blond. His laugh is even more adorable than his accent. He’s a sick guitarist and a self taught drummer, which I think is amazing. It’s gotta be challenging to teach yourself drums. But more than anything, his smile is the cutest thing ever.” He looked at Niall and the words were now out of his mouth before he could help himself. They just flowed so easily. He found himself holding his breath a little as he waited for Niall’s reaction.

Niall grinned at Liam, “He sounds like quite the lad. Who is he?”

“You really wanna know?” Liam found himself smirking again.

“I do.” Niall replied.

“It’s you…” Liam trailed off softly. “Ya, smelly wanker.” He smirked and ran off leaving Niall laughing as he ran after him.

They realized halfway to the front desk that they forgot the ball, so they walked back to get it and then returned the ball to the front desk. They returned the rental shoes and got their street shoes back in return, then left to go back to the flat.

When they got back, neither of them felt like cooking so they ordered in a pizza while they sat in front of the telly, watching Anchorman, it took a little convincing of Liam who wanted to watch The Avengers or Batman instead but Niall got his way.

Halfway through the movie, Niall sat his plate on the floor to let Loki lick it off.

“Have you found anyone to watch him while we’re in Ireland?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “I asked Andy when we got back and he said he’s fine with watching him for a few days while we’re in Ireland. We can drop Loki off on our way to the airport tomorrow. It’s going to be hard to leave him again. I hate leaving him.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall said softly.

“No, no...Nialler, it’s not your fault. I don’t mind it at all. I love helping you. I just always hate leaving him, even for a day. I’m just very attached to him.” Liam explained putting his plate on the floor for Loki to lick off when he was finished with Niall’s plate.

Niall smiled and nodded, “Can I ask you something?” He asked shifting a little to look at Liam.

Liam shifted a little to look more at Niall, “Of course. Don’t even have to ask that. Whatever you wanna ask, go ahead.”

“You know how everyone seems to think that what we’re doing... er, what we did was romantic and said that we were acting like we were in a relationship like boyfriends?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s just had me thinking about sex...gay sex...and how it all works. I mean I know how it works, can’t be in the band we’re in and not know...isn't it nasty to lick someone's arse, ya know cause it's used for... An exit?” He trailed off finding it hard and awkward to ask his question.

Liam tried his best to keep his poker face on but he was very surprised to hear Niall asking a question about gay sex. It’s so unlike him, especially lately. “Well, you are supposed to clean everything first. You wouldn't eat off a dirty plate or bowl right?" Liam replied.

“Right. How? Like...I don’t know anything about that kind of stuff.” Niall asked confused.

“Erm...There’s this thing that you can use to clean the inside and then you can just use soap and water for the outside.” Liam explained.

“Oh...What about fingering?” Niall asked.

“Same thing. Clean first. Usually.” Liam replied.

“Usually?”

“Yeah, sometimes erhm...You can just get caught up in the heat of the moment somewhere and you’d just finger the person a little anyways, just to stretch ‘em.” Liam explained.

Niall nodded, “Like what he did to me...Is it supposed to hurt?” He asked quietly.

Liam shook his head, “No, Nialler. It’s not. I mean...yes and no. The first time you get fingered from behind would hurt a little, if done properly and very slowly and the receiver tells you when you can move your fingers and stuff.” He told him.

Niall nodded again, slowly this time and was silent for a moment, “Can you get any viruses or like sick from it? Besides HIV.” He asked looking at his lap.

Liam shrugged, “You can't get anything from it that you couldn't get from pussy.”

“What does it feel like when it's done right?” Niall asked looking back at Liam.

Liam looked at him, confused for a moment on how to answer but just replied, “Uh...Good. If it’s done properly and all that, it’ll feel good. First time it’ll hurt a little or if you haven’t been stretched in a while it might hurt a little in the beginning but very soon it feels good.”

“Can I ask you something now?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded, “Anything.”

“Have you ever done it with a girl, like from behind?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head, “Some girls have asked for it but I’ve always said no. I’ve always seen it as more of an exit really.”

Liam nodded, “And that’s perfectly fine. Do you have any more questions for me?”

Niall shook his head and moved back to look at the telly screen, “Thank you for answering my questions.”

Liam nodded as he moved back to watch the telly screen, “Of course. If you have any more questions ever, just let me know and I’ll answer them.”

Niall smiled at Liam then went back to watching the film.

After Anchorman was over, Liam convinced Niall to watch Batman with him while they both cuddled with Loki on the sofa, the film was halfway through when they started to fall asleep. It wasn’t until Loki’s random bark woke them both up. Liam looked at him and noticed Loki was asleep between them.

“Sleep barking?” Niall joked with a snicker.

Liam grinned and nodded, “Sometimes.” He said softly.

“We should go to bed though. We gotta get up early to drop Loki off then head to the airport, and who knows how long that will take with London traffic.” He said standing up.

Niall nodded, turned off the film and stood up, “True. I’ll see you the morning.” He said giving Liam a tight hug.

Liam hugged back just as tightly, “Good night. I’m sure Loki will get to you first in the morning though.” He smiled.

Niall laughed, “Yeah. I like him waking me up. It’s nice.”

“Good. We’ll see you in morning. Don’t forget about your meds.” Liam reminded.

Niall nodded, “Right. Thank you. Night.” He said as he walked away towards his loo and Liam found himself watching the cute little Irish arse again.

He looked back at Loki who was still sleeping soundly on the sofa so he left him there and went to bed himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter of Niam in Ireland, feat Niall's family and cute baby Theo!!!

The next morning Niall’s alarm on his cell went off waking him up. Before he could even get up to stretch Loki was on his bed kissing over his face. “Loki…” He laughed at the dog and used his hands to gently push him back. “Don’t tell anyone but I think I’ll miss that while I’m away.” He told the pup.

Not long later he was up and finishing packing the few things he still needed.Liam was awake and had let Loki out already. He was now packing up the things Andy would need for him. “Don’t forget your pills Ni.” Liam felt the need to call. He couldn’t help it. It was just natural for him.

“Thanks!” A voice came back quickly. Niall almost had forgotten to pack them. Good thing Liam was great at staying on him about the medicine. He finished putting one or two more things in his carry on and zipped up his bags and carried them to the door. “You two ready?” Niall asked Liam as he appeared in the room with his own bags. “Yeah,  are we going to eat now or on the flight?” Liam asked unsure.

“I don’t know. We have a little time. Probably should grab a little something." Niall suggested. Liam agreed and they quickly shared a package of pop tarts.

“Do you have Loki’s stuff ready?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “Got it all sorted. Did you wanna hold him while we drive? I usually have him in the crate if I have take him somewhere but he hates it and I can’t bear to listen to him cry and whine.” He asked.

Niall quickly nodded, “I’d love to. He’s my very best mate, wouldn’t wanna cause him any stress.”

“Very best mate? Are you sure I haven’t been replaced?” Liam asked.

Niall laughed, “I think you two are tied for first place. But you’re a packaged deal, so it’s an indefinite tie.” He smile.

Liam grinned and looked down at Loki who looked sad, “Aww, Loki...Don’t be sad. I’ll be home soon. I promise. Just a few days this time and I’ll be back for you. I’m coming back this time, I swear.” He said leaning down to pet the puppy.

Loki happily accepted Liam’s petting but then he turned and started to jump up on Niall’s legs.

Niall leaned down and picked him up, “We’ll be back. Just a few days. I’ll take good care of Daddy. I promise.” He smiled and kissed the dog's head.

“You’ll take care of me?” Liam asked sounding a little surprised.

“You’re always taking of me and when you’re around my family, like the whole family extended family you’ll need it.” He winked a little causing Liam to laugh a little.

They both then looked at the time and decided it was time to go and headed off to Andy’s.

In the car ride, Loki sat curled on Niall’s lap while he pet him the entire time.

“You spoil him.” Liam smiled.

“I’ve seen all the toys he’s got. I just give him lots of love...You’re the one that spoils him.” Niall playfully argued.

Liam’s smile turned into a grin, “That is true.” He said as they reached Andy’s house.

The three stood talking for a little while, not too long of course. Andy was rather impressed with how much Loki seemed to just love Niall. The poor little pooch whimpered when they both left and it made Liam feel a bit poorly.

"He's like your child." Niall commented.

"Of course, my parents refer to me as his daddy." Liam explained as they drove towards the airport.

"You'll be a great dad someday." Niall complimented and Liam smiled. "I'll be a better one though."

"Hey!" Liam playful shouted. Niall laughed.

They drove a bit more till they got to the airport as met up with someone from their security team who helped them through to the gate.

"You doing alright?" Liam asked patting Niall's shoulder as they waited to board the plane.

"A little... nervous I guess. You're here though so I'm alright. You won't let anyone hurt me." Niall forced a brave smile.

Liam smiled back, "I'm glad to help, Ni. You know I'm here for you; no matter what."

Niall nodded, "Yeah, I do. Thanks, you mean a lot to me."

The comment made Liam's heart jump and flutter. He knew Niall didn't and never would mean it romantically but it still felt wonderful hearing such a special compliment from the lad he was crushing on.

Before Liam could respond with anything other than a slight blush they were called to board the plane.

"I hope for your sake the airport in Dublin isn't packed with people. We'll have the airport security to help us but you don't know them." Liam casually commented. He knew Niall had major security issues.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Maybe you could just hold my hand until we are out in the car?"

Liam gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll do whatever you need me to. I just want you to be comfortable."

Niall smirked as they now sat waiting for the plane to taxi out to the runway, "So, if I needed you to bark real loud like a vicious attack dog you would? Oh, or quack like an attack duck?"

Liam have him a confused but fully amused look, "Attack duck? What the hell have you been smoking and where can I get some?"

Niall laughed even louder, "Why can't I have an attack duck? Me mum said her her great aunt had a guard pig. I guess it was treated like a dog and used to squeal whenever someone would knock on the door."

"Attack duck, guard pig, no wonder you are as insane as you are." Liam laughed even more trying not to be so loud.

Niall playfully smacked his shoulder, "You like me just as I am; crazy and insane."

It was true, Liam did like Niall just as he was. He wouldn't change anything. So Liam nodded as he stopped laughing and replied, "I do like you the way you are. You are... You are really... Uh..." Liam caught himself shy of saying too much. "Uh... wonderful." He chose a word that seemed safe. He need to keep going however to try and take suspicion down however. He didn't want to upset Niall.

"You are someone to look up to. Everything you have been through now and you are still able to sit here and laugh with a big smile on your face. It's really awesome. I admire that about you, your strength." That was perfect, at least he thought so.

Niall stopped laughing and froze a little. Was Liam flirting? He was pretty sure that he was. He wasn't sure entirely how to feel about it though. He did like Liam but, did he like him like that? He'd have to take a little time to think about this. This was sort of a big deal.

For now, Liam had given him a big compliment and he deserved a reply. The thinking on how to feel about Liam's flirting could wait.  "Wow, Liam, thank you. I don't often think of myself as strong anymore so it means a lot to me to hear you say that. I hope our fans can look up to all of us. We're all role models now for recovery and how if you just hold on things can get better."

Liam had never wanted to kiss Niall more than he did right now. Instead he bit his lower lip to control his urge and placed a hand just above Niall's knee. He nodded not trusting himself to speak without blurting out how he felt.

Niall just cuddled back into his seat feeling happy and yet calm. He didn't know what was really happening inside him. All he knew was that slowly, slowly and surely he was starting to question everything. He was so incredibly thankful to have a friend as amazing as Liam to help him through it all. He couldn't have asked for anyone better.

When the plane landed and they were having to walk down the aisle through the people Niall latched onto Liam’s hand and Liam held on just as tightly as they made their way down and met up with airport security at the gates.

They were escorted to get their luggage and while doing so there was a fairly decent size group of girls watching them. Niall just kept his head down and held onto Liam as airport security guided them to a rented car Niall had ordered a while ago for the trip.

“I think you should drive. You know where you’re going.” Liam said softly.

Niall nodded, “You never let me drive.” He joked a small smirk forming on his face.

“Could’ve asked.” Liam said as airport security followed them to the car rental place in the airport.

Niall filled out the papers and was handed the keys to the car a black an Audi a6 bitdi.

“But it’s so much easier just letting you do it, and besides, my car was trashed.” He shrugged as they were escorted to their car.

They got into the car as security helped them by putting their bags inside the car for them.

Once that was taken care of and the security helped moved all the girls, the ones that waited outside, out of the way, Niall drove off towards his hometown.

“How long does it take to get from here to there?” Liam asked.

“About an hour, more or less.” Niall replied.

“How old is Theo now?” Liam wondered.

“He’s five months.” Niall grinned. “I can’t wait to see him again. It’s been too long. I mean, we skype and stuff...but I just wanna hold him.”

“Aww, you know he’s lucky to have you as an Uncle right?” Liam said.

“Yeah, his Uncle’s in a crazy boy band.” Niall laughed shaking his head slightly.

“I wouldn’t call us crazy!” Liam laughed as Niall just give him a quick look and went back to looking at the road.

“Okay fine...Maybe we’re a little crazy. But we learned from you.”

Niall laughed hard, “I’m not the crazy one. I’m just the hyper one. Louis’ the crazy one.”

Liam nodded, “Louis can be pretty crazy...he’s crazier when him and Zayn team up.”

Niall nodded in agreement, “Oh yeah. I still remember what they did to my shoes.”

“You still holding a grudge against that?” Liam laughed.

“Yes! They were brand new trainers and then they…” Niall trailed off shaking his head as Liam just smiled rather fondly at him.

“They put lemon in your shoes...It’s kind of funny. At least they got in trouble for it though.” Liam reminded.

“Yeah, true. I’m glad they got in trouble. Serves them right.” Niall said as Liam started laughing again.

“You gotta admit it’s a little funny.” He said and Niall shot him a glare. “Or not…” Liam said as he stopped laughing.

“They didn’t just put them in my shoes, they put them in my bag too! Anyways, let’s talk about something else.” Niall smiled.

The two of them chatted a bit more before they turned on the radio and fell into a comfortable silence.

They finally arrived at The home of Niall's dad. That's where they were staying. "Will you be alright being touched?" Liam wanted to make sure.

Niall thought on it, "I think so, stay close though okay?"

Liam nodded, "I will. Just give me a look if you need them to back up or something."

"Thanks." He smiled and got out of the car.

Liam followed and together they got their stuff out. Niall walked into the house where he was greeted by his dad. His dad was followed by his brother and Denise, then of course Theo who couldn’t wait to get to his Uncle Nialler.

Liam hung back and watched Niall with his family. He was proud to see Niall actually letting them give him small hugs. He was even more proud when Niall held Theo.

He waited, watching them say hello and have a minute or two by themselves. He saw how much happier Niall became when his family was around him, especially Theo who was babbling away happily at him. Niall responded by laughing, nodding and pretending to understand him. It was the cutest thing ever for Liam to watch.

"Liam, it's wonderful to see you again." Greg finally acknowledged him. He gave him a small hug.

"Likewise. Glad to get away for a while." He nodded in reply.

"We are just thrilled you were able to help him come." Greg nodded. "Thank you for that."

"Oh, it's nothing. He's my best mate. I couldn't sit back and not help him." Liam smiled as Niall came over with Theo.

"All he's done is help me." Niall seemed to smile almost boastfully.

Soon they were sitting around laughing and talking. Liam couldn't seem to get over how happy Niall looked. He loved seeing Niall smile. Theo nearly never left his side. It was adorable and gave Liam one more reason to crush on Niall.  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why we made this chapter so short...but anyways, we have a lot of chapters pre written, so why not share a couple times a week, maybe more on some days to get you all to the good stuff faster! :D
> 
> One or two chapters later this week for sure!

A few hours and one meal later and knock came to the door. Niall assumed it was his mum showing up a day before he had plans of seeing her. When he opened the door however it wasn't his mum.

"Sean!" He smiled big and threw his arms around him. Poor Sean seemed afraid to move and Niall picked up on it. "Little things are alright. I'm getting better."

“Excellent. I’m so glad.” He smiled and gave him a little hug back. “Hey, Liam.” He waved at him as he noticed him appear near by. Niall liked how Liam seemed to know to check up on him. It gave him a huge sense of security.

“Hey Sean! How’s it going?” Liam smiled.

“Good, I can't say long I’m afraid. Just wanted to see my best mate on the way to work.” Sean explained. “We’re hanging out a little while I’ve got you here though.” He pointed at Niall some.

“That would be great.” Niall nodded. He’d love to hang out with Sean. He didn't know what all he was comfortable doing however. He refused to leave Liam behind though. That was for sure. “The three of us can find something to do.” He added.

Liam fought a smile. Niall had purposely included him. He knew it was probably for the simple fact that Niall needed him. He couldn’t help but allow himself to wishfully think that maybe part of it was because they had a connection. He could wish couldn't he? Was that against the rules?

Liam then heard his phone ringing in his pocket and he looked towards Niall and Sean. “Mum.” He said with a little shrug.

“You should talk to her. Sean and I can go outside and chat. Join us whenever you’re done. You’ll be in the house right?” Niall suggested.

Liam nodded, “Guest bedroom to be exact.”

Niall nodded as he opened the door for him and Sean to step outside.

“So how have you been lately? Since being off tour at least.” Sean asked sitting on the front step.

Niall shrugged, “Really jet lagged and tired. I didn’t sleep well on tour...sleeping off tour is better for right now.  But Liam’s staying with me in my flat...because I can’t totally do with him yet.” He replied sitting beside Sean.

Sean nodded, “How’s the separation thing from him going? I mean I know you two live together but you can’t do what you used to do…” He wasn’t sure how to word his question.

“Really, really hard at first. I think it’s getting easier though. We do say fuck the rules if things get too hard, like unbearable or way too hard for me to even attempt to handle on my own.” Niall told him and before Sean could reply, Niall looked over at him, “Can I ask you something? Kind of odd to ask but I’m just wondering…”

“You can ask me anything, Nialler. You know that.” Sean reminded him.

“Yeah, but this is really, really personal…” Niall said.

“We’ve talked about sex and a shit load of other personal things a billion times, just get on with it.” Sean laughed.

“Right.” Niall nodded. “Have you ever done it with a girl from...like you know...behind?”

"Uh... Awkward topic but umm, yeah, I mean, just a handful of times though. It isn't really my thing." Sean replied. “Can I ask why you wanna know?”

Niall shrugged. “Curious, I guess. It’s just been on me mind lately. Thank you for answering.”

Sean nodded. “Of course. I don’t mind. Listen though, I’m really sorry to cut this so short, but I gotta get to work. I wanted to see you first though. I’ll see you tomorrow? Do you have any time? I know it’s christening day.”

“Yeah, there’s a reception...somewhere afterwards. The church isn’t big enough to hold everyone and doesn’t have it’s own bar.” Niall replied with a slight laugh.

“Right, of course. Maybe we can hang afterwards? Liam as well. I have tomorrow night off.” Sean suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll call you sometime tomorrow when I have everything figured out.” Niall said.

“Great. Okay, if I don’t leave now...I’ll really be late. So I’ll wait to hear from you.” Sean said then paused for a minute. “You know the other lads really wanna see you too. They understand it’s all one step at a time and one day at a time thing but they haven’t seen you since before everything went down and it was even long while then.” He added.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, good point…Maybe we can all do something tomorrow night.”

“Sounds perfect. Darragh’s around this weekend too. Should be fun. I’ll wait to say anything till I hear from ya.” Sean said standing.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll call them myself, maybe.” Niall said standing with Sean.

“Even better. See ya.” Sean said giving Niall a quick ‘bro’ hug.

“See ya.” Niall said returning the hug then going back inside the house.

Niall walked back inside and almost ran into Liam. “Sorry.” He said as Liam smiled at him.

“Sean had to leave?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, he had to work.” Niall said as he walked into the living room with Liam trailing behind him.

“Did you two make plans to meet up later then?” Liam asked slightly curious as he watched Niall take a seat on one of the sofas in the room. “Kind of. I told him I’d call him sometime tomorrow whenever I’m done with family stuff. We all can do something. I wanna see the other lads too. You’re included in our plans no matter what though.” He smiled.

Liam sat beside him. “Thanks but you don’t have to. If you’d rather hang out with your friends alone then I get it. I do.”

“You know I need…” Niall trailed off.

Liam nodded as he felt a stab in his heart. “I know...but I was just offering if you wanted alone time with your friends then I understood. They’re your best mates, Niall. They won’t let anything or anyone take you or harm you.”

Niall bit his bottom lip and Liam couldn’t help but think of how sexy it looked. “Yeah, I know...It’s just not the same comfort, ya know?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for saying that…” Liam trailed off.

“Don’t be. You’re just trying to help make me better. I sat outside with Sean and we talked. You were in the house. I was fine just sitting out there talking to him. Not long ago, I wouldn’t have been able to do that if you weren’t right there with me.” Niall explained.

Liam grinned. “That’s good. I’m really proud of you, Nialler.”

Niall leaned over and hugged him. “I say it a lot I know...but I’m gonna say it again and again; Thank you.” He said softly.

Liam hugged the boy back. “Of course. Anything for you.”

The two hung on longer than necessary and Niall started to get relaxed to the point of almost falling asleep in Liam’s arms. “Hey...Nialler.” Liam said softly. “Don’t fall asleep yet. Take your meds and then go to bed. Alright?”

Niall nodded. “Good night.”

“Night. Come to me if you need to me.” Liam felt the need to remind him again.

“Yeah, I know...Thanks.” Niall smiled pulling back from the hug. "Come on, I'll show you to the guest room."

Niall took Liam to his room and got one last hug he then walked off to take his meds in the loo. While doing so he just let his mind wander over everything. He'd been struggling with questions about gay sex, the fact that he wanted and needed Liam with him all the time and these new feelings brought on by the small actions of Liam that read to him as subtle flirting.

He walked into his room and stripped down to sleep. All the while he questioned, did Liam like him? Could he ever like Liam in the same way? Was anal sex really that bad outside of rape?

He slipped into his warm bed and took a deep breath, running a hand near unconsciously over his chest and stomach as he kept trying to answer the questions. He hadn't even noticed just exactly how good it felt until he went to roll on his side.

He looked under the covers, just to be sure and found that he was just a bit hard. He wasn't sure what had brought it on but he knew he'd need to take care of it if he wanted to sleep.

Not wanting walked in on he went and locked the door then pushed his boxers to his ankles and laid down. Slowly he wrapped a hand around around his cock and began pumping, bringing himself to a full erection. He stifled back his moans the whole time.

Once he was completely hard he was able to go faster. He attempted to picture one of the girls he had a crush on, like Katy Perry. It's what he always did. It worked a bit and his moans became a little harder to hide as he smoothed his hand over his aching dick up and down, squeezing, tugging. At some point however his thoughts shifted to gay sex. Sweet, yet very hot gay sex.

"Mmm, ah..." He panted and gasped rubbing harder. He couldn't picture himself receiving but he could picture himself giving. His cock slipping in and out of a hole tighter than he'd ever been in before. Not just any hole however, it was Liam.

A small part of him knew or actually... Just felt... That it was wrong. He couldn't stop though. He was too hard, pumping and thrusting too fast, too turned on to care. He felt good and he wanted to get off. That's all that mattered.

His body shuddered when he mentally heard his name escaping Liam's lips. "Mmmm, uh!" He was close. He was so close and fuck, he was gonna get off to Liam, thoughts of fucking him. Holding his hips as he worked himself in and out of the stronger lad from behind.

"Ah!" He started to cry but bit down on his tongue to make the noise stop as he came over his hand and onto his tummy. The warm liquid spewed out making a mess. He didn't care however. It had felt so incredible, almost better than any other time. Was that due to Liam?

"Oh fuck..." Was his only thought. Half of his was shocked at what had gotten him off and the other was a bit happy, simply because he had came. After catching his breath he cleaned himself and slipped back Into his boxers knowing he'd be getting up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet yeah? :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...I told you all that Ireland was gonna be interesting. You'll know it when you read it in this chapter.
> 
> And...I went back into the chapter (pre written since long ago) and I added some cute fluff between Niall and Theo, even added Liam in there as well! x
> 
> Enjoy and we'd LOVE your comments on this one. So if you don't usually comment, please comment on this one! We'd LOVE to hear your thoughts!

Meanwhile in London Harry and Louis found themselves on the way to meet their realtor so they could see a house he'd found. They pulled into the driveway and Harry's jaw fell open, "Wow, this is beautiful!"

Louis kissed the back of his hand, "I agree. Let's see if this is a good fit before we get attached though."

Harry nodded and the two got out of their car. They went up and shook hands with their real estate agent who was waiting on them, "Hello, I'm glad you two could meet up. I really think this will work for you both. It's rather impressive."

Harry felt hopeful. He couldn't wait to see the inside. He prayed it would meet both his and Louis needs.

"Let's step inside." He smiled warmed and opened the door. "Obviously this would be your foyer. Nice and open. Big coat closet."

Louis smiled when Harry took his hand as they went on a tour through the home. They saw the foyer, the living room, the lounge, the formal dining room too. Now they'd come to the kitchen.

"Louis! Louis look at this!" Harry let go of his hand and began walking around the black and white kitchen. "This is incredible! It's so big. It's so pretty. So much counter space. I could cook and bake like crazy in here!"

Louis smiled fondly and explained, "Our current place has a very small kitchen." He could clearly see that Harry adored this kitchen. He hoped the rest of the house was just as nice so Harry could have the kitchen he was already falling in love with.

It took some time but they got Harry out of the kitchen and on to the rest of the house. A downstairs gym complete with indoor pool and sauna. There was even a television viewable from the pool. They commented on how it would be easy to lock up the door to it and keep it secure from any little ones.

Next they saw the bedrooms. They really liked the master. The bath connected to it was immaculate. The shower was clear glass so Harry would be able to see out, making him feel more comfortable.

"Now then, you have a total of ten other bedrooms. You said eight or so would be good so this gives you two more." George said.

"So more than enough for friends, family and a baby." Harry told Louis. He frowned a little when he heard Louis sigh a bit. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Haz, I promise we'll have kids but can we please wait to include them in our home needs?" Louis whispered back. He stopped and hugged him so Harry wouldn't get upset.

"Yeah, sorry." He nodded and kissed Louis' cheek. Louis assured him it was okay and they continued touring the house. They saw the in home theater which had some of the most comfortable built in seats Louis had ever sat in.

Then they went to the back yard. A big patio, space set up for a hot tub. Lots of grass for hosting events and playing footie or as Harry pointed out letting Lux run and play. They went back inside a bit later.

After a bit of talking about the cost he left the pair to talk in private. Louis once again made sure Harry was okay from what he said early. Once he confirmed... Or partially lied and said he was they discussed the house.

It didn't take much talking for them to agree they loved the house. Harry's favorite part was the kitchen. Louis loved the fact it had everything he wanted. Nothing would needed changed either. They kissed to seal the deal and then told their realtor this was it and to put in an offer. Of course they told him to keep going on offers until it was theirs. They then left to go home and celebrate.

That morning in Ireland the house woke up earlier than normal to get ready for the christening.

Greg, Denise and Theo had breakfast with them that morning mostly because Theo wanted more time with Uncle Niall. Niall was happy to give Theo all his attention. He fed him and then they played with some of his toys afterwards, Liam even joined him but he mostly just sat back and watched. Niall was adorable with Theo...It only made the crush stronger for him. He was beginning to understand why girls would say ‘boys with babies and children is my weakness.’

“I can’t wait till Christmas, Theo. I’m gonna spoil you like crazy. Lots of gifts. Lots of fun toys.” He smiled at the baby who smiled and giggled at him.

“You’re so good with him.” Liam commented.

“Yeah, I feel like myself when I have him. I was so afraid coming here of how I’d be around him but he’s seriously one of the best things in my life.” Niall kissed Theo’s cheek.

“And you’re perfect with him.” Liam smiled.

“Thanks.” Niall smiled back and the two of them went back to playing.

Soon enough, it was time for Theo to leave and for everyone else to get ready.

Liam was attempting to tie his tie when Niall walked in. “How do I look?” He asked with a slight smirk.

“Amazing.” Liam smiled at him. Niall looked great in a suit. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Do you need help with your tie?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, that’s usually Caroline’s job...or my mum’s. I’m terrible at tying it myself.” Liam sighed.

Niall laughed. “I’ve noticed. Here. I know how to do it perfectly.” He said walking up to Liam and fixing his tie for him by wrapping his arms around Liam from behind.

Liam smiled as he felt Niall’s fingers touching his neck briefly. It felt nice and with Niall behind him Niall couldn't see the smile.

Niall then came around to Liam’s front, and finished fixing the tie. “There. Now you look good...not that you didn’t before.” He teased a little.

Liam laughed. “Yeah. Thanks. You ready for today? Big day for you.”

“Oh I’m buzzing...I can’t wait. I just hope there aren’t too many fans around. I just want it to be a family day ya know?” Niall said.

Liam nodded. “I can understand that.”

"I miss being able to do things with family without fans being around and interrupting me...us. I miss being able to do normal things in general without thinking about how many people are going to be around or what's the chance of fans being there. I miss drinking too. I haven't had a drink since Halloween...and before that...it had been since before everything ya know? I mean, I'm fucking Irish for Christ's sake. It's in my blood to enjoy the drink. I'm just sick of everything." He sighed and fell back into the bed.

Liam frowned and walked over to Niall, sitting beside him. "I'm sorry, Nialler. I know how you feel. ...Why don't you go out tonight after the reception? Call Sean and your other friends. You said you'd call him at some point today to make plans right? So why don't you call him and have him and the lads go out with you tonight?" He suggested.

Niall sat up and Liam couldn't stop himself from fixing Niall's hair for him causing Niall to smile at him. "That's a good idea. You're coming with us though...right?"

Liam nodded. "Of course. I'll be around for as long as you need me. Whatever you want."

"Lads." They heard from the doorway. They looked up and saw Bobby. "Time to go. We do need to be there a tad bit earlier than everyone else."

Niall stood and Liam stood and followed him out of the house once their dress shoes were put on.

When the boys arrived at the church they noticed the crowd of fans.

Niall sighed. "If we ignore 'em, management will bitch." He said looking over at Liam who sadly nodded in response.

"We can meet them after. Just a quick wave for now." Liam suggested.

"Good idea. We do need to get in there." He said as he got out of the car and Liam followed.

They walked inside the church and upon spotting where Greg, Denise with Theo who were standing with the priest, chatting. Liam placed a hand on Niall's arm. "I'm just gonna sit down, let you do what you have to do." He said softly.

Niall nodded. "Sit in the front. First row." He told Liam.

"But-" Liam began to protest. He was simply a guest. Last minute one too. He could hang out somewhere in the middle.

"No. I need to see you...I need you near. This is going to be challenging...other family seeing me for the first time since...everything." He whispered to Liam. "Whatever I want, right? I want you in the front row. Please." He almost begged.

"Yeah, 'course. Whatever you want." Liam nodded and took a seat in the front row, next to Bobby and Maura. Maura was getting up out of her seat to greet her youngest son.

After Niall said hello to his mum, he walked over to Theo who had been reaching for him, the second he saw him. Niall gladly took him into his arms as he listened to what the priest give instructions. Niall already knew some of this by going to countless one's growing up. Most christenings were done on a Sunday morning following the church service unless arranged privately, which this one was, partly due to 1D's popularity status.

Liam sat in the front pew watching Niall with Theo, who seemed to idolize his Uncle so much already at such a young age. He saw Niall happier than he had been in the recent months and it made Liam happy.

When it came time, the ceremony went well everything went as planned besides Theo being a little fussy when he taken from Niall in the beginning and to keep the baby happy, he stayed with Niall throughout the entire thing.

After the ceremony was over, Niall kept Theo and talked with family members that he hadn't seen in a long time. He also kept his eyes on Liam's movements who never strayed too far from him.

Niall gave Theo back to Greg once it was time for them to leave for the reception. "I'll see you soon." He promised his nephew then tracked down Liam who was talking with some of his cousins. He greeted his cousins then told them that he needed to steal Liam to meet fans and they'd catch up at the reception.

"You alright?" Liam asked softly once they had enough space between them and everyone else who was still in the church.

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam, "Seriously every family member that I haven't seen in like...a long time...kept asking about it and asking questions. I had Theo with me and I didn't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna talk about it period." He said quietly.

When Niall's arms went around him, Liam automatically wrapped his around Niall. He held him while he went on about what his family. "I'm sorry, Nialler. I'm sure they don't mean to act that way."

"Yeah...I know. It's just annoying really. I understand they're worried and shit. But I don't like talking about what happened. It's too personal, too painful, too...you know." He said holding onto Liam tighter.

Liam tighten his grip as he noticed they were pretty much the last people in the church. "C'mon. Let's meet some fans and then go to the reception." He said as he reluctantly let go.

Niall nodded pulling away. "Oh...I gotta call Sean at some point."

"At the reception when you get a free moment, I'll make sure to remind you." Liam said as they headed outside.

"Thanks." Niall smiled at him making his heart flutter just a little.

When they met fans, Niall was okay with hugs since Liam was right beside him. They got questions as to why Liam was there to which Niall just explained that he didn't feel comfortable flying alone.

They only spent a few minutes since they needed to get to the reception.

"Hey, Liam...Can you give me my phone? It's in the cup holder." Niall asked once they were in the car, driving.

Liam looked over at Niall, "You're driving."

"Yes, great observation Liam." Niall said sarcastically. "Find Sean's number and put it on speaker.” He added and gave Liam his passcode.

Liam leaned forward, "Sure." He smiled unlocking Niall’s phone. He found Sean's contact and pressed it to call, then switched to speaker.

"Hey, what's up?" Sean asked from his end.

"Wanna go drinking tonight? You, me, Liam, Dylan and Darragh." Niall asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice, I'm in. Want me to find out from dumb and dumber for you?" Sean asked.

Niall laughed. "Yeah, that'd be a great help. Thanks."

"No problem. Usual spot?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." Niall said.

"Great. What time? Ten?" He asked.

"Yeah, perfect." Niall nodded to himself.

"Alright, see ya then. Have fun at the reception." Sean said.

"How'd you know I'm on my way there?" Niall asked.

"Twitter." Sean replied with a laugh.

"Right. See ya tonight." Niall said and heard Sean hang up and then Liam right after.

They got to the reception building and during their time there, they had a great time. Niall even instagrammed a video of his cousins playing the piano together. He enjoyed spending time with his family and he kept Theo close to him. Theo made him feel better.

Before long, the boys were back at Bobby's and getting ready to leave to go to the bar.

“You ready?” Liam asked slipping on his shoes as Niall waited by the door.

“Yeah, they’re my friends and I have you...You were great last time I got drunk...even though I got drunk in the hotel room instead. But it helps having you with me.” Niall explained.

“Great, then let’s go. Should be fun.” Liam smiled, not wanting to think about the last time they were drunk together. He had to keep himself in check this time.

Niall nodded and they left the house and got into the awaiting cab.

Once there, they saw, Sean, Dylan and Darragh there.

“Hey.” Sean smiled as Niall and Liam approached them.

Niall gave him a quick hug, "Did you ask them to not talk about what happened?" Niall wanted to be sure. He already was uncomfortable.

"Of course. I also told them to let you initiate any touching." Sean smiled to reassure him.

"Thanks." He felt better and approaches the others. Niall smiled big and greeted them with hand shakes. Had they not been in an uncomfortable environment he would have hugged them.

They greeted Liam and quickly set in drinking and chatting and having a good time. Niall stuck close to Liam.

"God I've missed this." Niall confessed sometime later as he drank at his third beer of the night.

"You don't drink? Not even at home?" Dylan asked shocked.

"I'm not actually allowed to. A special occasion like this is fine but I can't do it like I used to. It affects my medication." Niall explained. Being buzzed made it easier to dance around the edges of discussing What happened. "I was also drunk when I was taken so that makes the experience a little nerve racking."

"But your out now?" His friends pushed confused. Sean sat there listening, fully prepared to make them back off at the first sign on Niall's discomfort.

"Meet me security blanket." Niall chuckled. His Irish was a far cry stronger now being that he was around so many people who had a stronger accent than his own.

Liam who had tried to not be too quiet enjoyed hearing his stronger accent. "That's what the therapist called me." He clarified when he got two strange looks in his direction.

Niall called for another round and turned back to the group. "He's been there for me, helping me through everything. He just makes me feel safer."

"Safer?" Sean laughed.

Niall giggled, he was slowly slipping past buzzed to drunk. "Yeah, safer."

"I make you feel more safe." Liam corrected him. He'd wanted to drink but had only sipped on a little, not wanting Niall to feel vulnerable.

"Li Li!" Niall complained giggling. "You aren't even drinking very much." Niall wanted Liam to have fun. He deserved it. "Sean, we need to get this man a shot! He isn't even buzzing! He's a little party popper... Ha ha, pooper."

Sean and the other two lads laughed, just as drunk as Niall and chanted 'shot' over and over until the bartender came over and made all of them yager bombs.

A while later a few more drinks had been downed. Niall was totally pissed. He was incredibly drunk. His friends were too. Liam had finally relaxed and gotten drunk as well. He was only just barely drunk though.

Darragh and Dylan reached a point where it was time for them to say goodbye. Sean stuck around a little longer but soon he too had to leave. "Ready to go now?" Liam asked.

"One more shot, please Li Li?" Niall slurred as he draped his arms over Liam.

Liam looked at him, "I really think you've had enough sweetie."

Niall giggled, "You called me sweetie." Liam nodded and Niall laughed again. "If I'm sweetie you have to be... Uh...." Niall smiled drunkenly as Liam started trying to move them both outside, it was hard to do when they were both drunk. "Sexy!" He shouted finally.

"Sexy?" Liam laughed, he was drunk but not enough that there was no pleasure in the word.

"Yes, because you are sexy." He slurred out tapping his fingers to Liam's lips as he leaned against the bigger man. Had it not been for Liam, Niall would have fallen over trying to walk.

"You think I'm sexy?" Liam asked a little softer. His eyes locked in with Niall's glazed ones as a taxi pulled up.

Niall licked his lips and nodded. Then a magnetic field formed between them. Niall leaned hard on Liam as he stretched up and connected their lips.

Liam wanted to pinch himself. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. It was a fucking awesome dream though. No way was he not going to enjoy this dream though.

Liam's hands slipped from a supportive grip at Niall's chest to a romantic hold around his waist. He kissed Niall back and hummed a little against his lips. This was a dream come true.

Niall was just about to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth when the taxi honked its horn. Niall jumped slightly but Liam's arms held right around his middle, assuring him he was safe.

Liam pulled their lips apart reluctantly and was thrilled to hear Niall resist in protest. "You can kiss my sexy lips in the taxi." He gave a drunk laugh when Niall smiled happily yet still very drunk.

Somehow Liam got Niall into the taxi and then got himself in. The second the taxi started moving however Liam found Niall half in his lap crashing their lips together again.

His mind was buzzing and his body was tingling. He felt amazing and Niall's attention was driving that feeling even higher. He moaned into the kiss and Niall rewarded him by opening his mouth.

Liam followed Niall's action and opened his own letting their tongues touch. They could taste the drinks in the others mouth but that didn't stop them from kissing. Their tongues danced around each other as Niall's hand slowly slipped up the front of Liam's shirt.

That's what made Liam's dick start to stiffen. He didn't fight it either. In fact he let his own hands roam and glide over Niall's body a little.

Niall's mind was racing. The only thing he was sure of was that this felt good and he wanted to feel good some more. The entire ride back to his Da's was nothing but heated snogging and roaming hands.

They stumbled into the house, mouths connected most of the journey. "Fuck. My room. Now." Niall moaned trying to pull away. When he almost fell Liam grabbed him again, pressing their chest together.

Niall felt Liam's hard on pressed against his dick. He was too far gone to question it or worry. He just moaned at the sensation and let his own start to harden. "My room LiLi, now please?" He begged in a whining tone.

Liam grinned, beyond thrilled and helped Niall to his room. When they got their Liam helped Niall sit on his bed and Liam laid beside him.  

Niall's hand rested on Liam's hard on and rubbed over it sloppily through Liam's jeans. Liam moaned. His instinct told him to roll Niall onto his back and start grinding on him but even drunk Liam knew better. He let Niall keep touching and tickling.

Finally Niall unzipped his hoodie, peeled his shirt off and laid on top of Liam. Their lips connected once more as Niall softly rocked his hips into Liam's. His dick grew harder with each rock.

"Ni, baby, ah." Liam gasped a little for air a few minutes later.

"Feel good?" Niall was drunkenly curious. When he received an eager nod as a reply a spark hit him. He kissed Liam's neck a few times, nibbled his teeth over Liam's earlobe and whispered, "Show me how to fuck you. I wanna try that."

Liam's eyes widen. "You..wanna... fuck me?'" He asked. He had to be sure what he heard, dream or not, he still couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Niall said trying to sound serious but a giggle erupted anyways.

Liam shook his head as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You're drunk...I'm drunk. We can't."

Niall frowned. "But you're always saying 'whatever you want' and this is what I want. Besides, you're really hard and I can't just leave you like that." He said hand rubbing over Liam's hard on through his jeans again. "Please?" Niall asked softly.

Liam knew he shouldn't. He really shouldn't. He wanted Niall, yes, but drunk? Not what he had in mind. But when Niall started to rub over him in his jeans, he couldn't help but moan softly as he enjoyed the new feeling of Niall rubbing him. His drunken mind took over from there and he nodded. "Alright, I'll show you." He said as Niall stopped with his hands and looked at Liam.

"Thank you." Niall grinned. His mind was still racing.

"Lube?" Liam questioned and watched Niall literally jump off the bed. He returned with a very generic bottle of the slick goo and handed it to Liam.

"Now what?" He giggled a bit rubbing Liam once more.

Liam smiled at him, he was a pretty cute drunk. He undid the button and zipper on his jeans and began trying to push them down as he fought another moan.

"I'll help!" Niall cheered and quickly grabbed ahold of them and began yanking them off eagerly.

Liam laughed, "Excited?"

Niall nodded with a big grin, "Yes, and you have lots of experience undoing my jeans! Here!" Niall threw Liam's jeans to the floor and moved closer to Liam.

Liam laughed drunkenly as he undid Niall's jeans. This time was different however and Liam loved it.

Niall almost fell off the bed and on his bum as he tried to kick out of the jeans. He laughed at himself and tugged his briefs down.

Liam moaned at the site. He'd seen Niall nude before but this too was different. Niall was nude and rock hard. The fact he was hard because of him made it all the more exciting.

"Your turn Li Li!" Niall sang and tugged down Liam's briefs.

His erection sprang free and he gasped at the cool air surrounding his shaft suddenly. He saw Niall's eye widen and his mouth fall open. "What?"

"It's huge!" He replied. He wanted to ask if he could touch it but his drunken mind told him it was fine. He reached his hand out and trailed a single finger from the tip to the base making Liam moan louder and shudder.

"Fuck!" Liam groan and Niall laughed saying, "That's the plan. Now tell me what to do. I'm throbbing."

Liam took the lube once again, "I can't remember the last time I bottomed so you'll have to help stretch me. Just lube up your fingers and drop a little on my hole. Push in one finger slowly."

Niall licked at his lips that still tasted of the drinks he'd had all night and nodded. He sloppily did as Liam instructed and push one finger deep into Liam's hole.

Not long later Liam gave Niall the instruction to add a second finger then finally a third. On Liam's instruction Niall worked them in and out slowly. It was a whole new experience and Niall found that he didn't hate it.

"Okay, I'm ready. You still wanna fuck me?" Liam half worried. Niall touching him in such an intimate place had him eager to be fucked by him now. He'd been crushing on Niall for the longest time now and this was just what he really wanted, kind of.

"Yes silly, I haven't changed my mind." Niall laughed. "Wanna try to fuck you. Wanna know what it feels like." He whined.

Liam smiled and leaned up taking Niall's lips with his own. He wanted to kiss him once more incase Niall wouldn't want to after they fucked. He pulled away and let their drunken, glossy eyes connect.

"Lube my dick now right?" Niall questioned. When Liam nodded, wanking himself just slightly Niall slicked the lube over his cock. He then nestled between Liam's legs.

Knowing he'd find the angle of things awkward Liam drew his legs up, bringing his knees to his belly then splitting them wide open. "Nice and slow Niall. Go ahead."

Once more Niall licked his lips, the bitter flavor sparking his intoxicated mind. He lined himself up carefully then inched his way inside.

Liam moaned loudly at the sudden feeling. He wasn't a bottom in any sense of the word but he was loving this already. It was Niall, his crush and it felt good.

Once completely inside Niall froze a little, moaning at the intense heat and the tightness around him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was new and different and exciting. "You're so tight Li."

He was glad Niall liked it but instead of telling Niall that he nodded, "You feel amazing. Move when you're ready, slow and steady."

Niall smiled a bit and slowly worked his way out then back in, creating a smooth and steady rhythm. He honestly did love the feeling of being inside Liam. The more he pumped the better it felt and the better it felt the fast he began to go.

"Perfect Ni, so good." Liam whined a little. He was already near cumming. Who wouldn't be? The booze, the innocence in Niall's eyes, the fact Liam found him very attractive. It was incredibly and soon he was asking Niall for more.

Niall said nothing but gave Liam exactly what he wanted. He was going to cum and so soon. He couldn't help it. This was such an incredible feeling. It was much tighter and far warming than any female he'd ever been with.

"Uh! Fuck! Ni! Ah!" Liam moaned.

"Shit, shit, gonna cum Li. Can I can cum?" Niall asked eagerly.

"Oh fuck! Please!" Liam seemed to beg for it. The room around them appeared to be spinning but they were only focused on the incredible feeling.

Niall need no more encouragement than that. His body shuddered and he thrusted deep into Liam once more and came hard with a strangled whimper.

The sensation was more than Liam could handle. He wrapped his hand around his dick and quickly wanked himself to an orgasm where his body clenched tight around Niall.

He couldn't stop Niall's name from softly falling off his lips as he came all over his chest and tummy.

As Niall’s breathing slowed, he hovered over Liam. “So I can just pull out now right? There’s not a certain way to do it?” He asked.

Liam nodded. “You can just pull out.” He said.

Niall did as he was instructed and pulled out, making Liam groan at the loss of the feeling of Niall inside of him. He hadn’t felt anything so good before. He had never enjoyed bottoming as much as he did tonight with Niall.

Niall stumbled around in the dark for a moment, finding some tissues and handing them to Liam. “Was I any good?” He whispered as he went and laid beside Liam on the bed as Liam finished cleaning himself up.

“You were…” Liam paused trying to choose his words carefully. “Great.” He decided to go with.

“You were so tight and it felt so good.” Niall mumbled feeling his eyes grow heavy with sleep. “Sleep now?” He asked.

“Yeah, we can sleep now. Under the covers though so you don’t get cold.” Liam said pull the covers back and then over them.

“Cuddles? Fuck the rules? Haha...fuck the rules. We actually just did that…like literally.” Niall giggled.

Liam giggled too, he couldn’t help it, hearing Niall’s giggle was the cutest thing in the world. “Cuddles...yes.” Liam said opening his arms and Niall crawled over to him, laying his head on Liam’s bare chest.

“Sleep…” Niall mumbled as he passed out.

Liam watched Niall sleeping and reliving what just happened in his mind until he too passed out shortly after Niall did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming, yes. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Short chapter and that means I'll just post another one. Right now..after this is published I mean...
> 
> Sorry for the wait...and the shortness but hopefully the smut makes up for that! :D

Niall groaned a little as he woke up, he felt a strong pair of arms around him and he smiled knowing that they belonged to Liam. He knew the feeling of being in Liam’s arms by sleeping in them. There was no safer place he felt than in the comfort of Liam’s arms. He blinked a couple of times as his sleep filled mind went back to the night before. He remembered getting drunk with the lads, he remembered getting Liam to drink and then he remembered asking Liam if he could fuck him. He looked up at Liam as he remembered having sex with him, fucking him and really enjoying it. He felt confused now, he felt that he shouldn’t be feeling that way towards another man, especially Liam, his best friend, his brother, and band mate.

Niall turned his head when he heard his phone vibrate. He carefully untangled himself from Liam’s arms and checked his phone, that was almost dead by now, in his jean pocket. He smiled seeing he got a text from Sean.

 _I have a bit of time before work, if you’re not too hungover, mind if I come over and we can hang out for a bit before I leave?_   -Sean

Niall nodded to himself as he sent off a reply saying it’d be fine and that he’ll wait outside in the back for him since Liam was still asleep.

Niall then plugged in his phone, and slipped on a pair of boxers. He looked at Liam once more before the left the room to take an Advil, his head felt like it was on fire he then took a quick shower. After his shower, he grabbed a glass of water and an Advil for Liam. He came back into the room, sat the Advil and water on the table nearest to Liam then got dressed.

He then crawled back onto the bed and gently shook Liam awake. “Liam.” He said softly as he gently shook him, his fingers going through Liam’s hair like Liam had always done with him. After repeating his a few times Liam finally started to stir.

“Mmmm…” He groaned as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes. “Nialler?” He said quietly, the pain in his head hitting him like a shit ton of bricks thrown against a wall.

“Hey...I just wanted to let you know that Sean’s coming over. We’re going to hang out outside so you can get some rest...I just didn’t want you waking up and worrying about me.” He said.

Liam managed a small nod. “Alright...Is there any Advil in the house? My head...ugh.” He groaned.

Niall smiled a little and nodded. “Table beside ya.” He said as he heard his phone buzz again. He got off the bed and walked over to it. He saw it was a message from Sean telling him that he was here.

“Sean’s here. We’ll be out back if you need us for anything.” He said quickly then left before Liam could reply.

Liam took the Advil and water as he remembered the events from the night before. He knew now that it wasn’t a dream and that they were both just really drunk, but Niall hadn’t said anything about it even though they went to bed naked together. Does he even remember? Is it upset? Is he angry? Does he hate me now? Is that why he didn’t mention it? If he was sober enough he could’ve said no...but he was too drunk to say no to the Irish boy he had been crushing on for so long now. He couldn’t help but worry if by letting Niall fuck him if he screwed everything up.

When Niall got outside and Sean showed up they sat on a bench. "What's up mate?" Sean ask with a half smile. Niall shook his head. "hangover."

Sean almost laughed, "You drank a lot. Did you have some fun? Liam too?"  He simply wanted to make sure. His goal had been to help Niall relax last night.

"Well uh, I don't exactly know if fun works or not." Niall had so much weighing on his mind right now. It made the headache feel worse.

"What's wrong? And don't say ‘nothing’" He reached to place a hand on Niall's shoulder but stopped himself and fluffed his hair. "Did something happen?"

Niall just nodded slightly with his eyes closed now, "Sean, I trust you to never judge me." When Niall got a confirmation grunt he kept speaking, "Liam and I were flirting." He admitted. "We... Sean we kissed." He stopped himself from going any further. He simply refused to say the rest of the story.

Sean took in the information and nodded supportively. "Well Nialler, how do you feel about it looking back with a sober mind?"

Niall couldn't lie to Sean. He didn't even want to. "Sean..." He scratched his frazzled hair. "The flirting was fun and the kiss actually felt really great. Shit but... I'm not gay Sean. I like girls. I'm straight."

"Could you be Bi-Sexual?" It was an innocent question. He wasn't expecting what happened.

Niall looked instantly panicked. "Sean! Christ! Do... Fuck... Do you think when Mac... When he r- raped me that he made me...?" He looked at him worried.

"Hey, hey Ni..." Sean broke through the smaller lads fear rant. "If you are it was nothing he did to you and it wouldn't be the end of the world if you were. You may not even be Bi or Gay. You are still healing." He comforted, or tried. "You just need time mate. Time to think and reflect. Don't stress over it right now."

"Yeah, think on it?" Niall seemed to ask and got a quick nod in response. Niall nodded back and looked at his watch. "You better go to work."

Sean smile and nodded a bit. "I'm always nothing more than a phone call away." He paused as he stood. "Can I get a hug?"

Niall nodded and stood. He hugged Sean and thanked him and then watched him leave. At that point he knew he needed to go face Liam. He needed Liam so that meant making sure everything was alright between them.

Liam had gotten dressed by now and was sitting on the bed looking through tweets, anything to keep his mind from going crazy about what happened the night before. He lifted his head when he felt the bed dip and saw Niall sitting beside him.

“Niall...I’m so sorry for last night…” Liam began. “Please don’t be angry with me.” His voice broke slightly.

Niall shook his head. “I’m not angry.” He promised.

“Are you sure?” Liam wanted to check.

Niall smiled at him. “I’m sure.” He said nodding. “We were drunk...and...yeah. We had too much to drink.”

Liam smiled back. “How did your visit with Sean go?”

“Really well.” Niall replied. “He’s gone off to work now...but we talked about last night a bit. I didn’t tell him the full story of what happened between us, that’s for us to know only.” He paused giving Liam a chance to speak or not.

Liam nodded quickly. “Yeah, I agree. I totally agree.” He said.

“Right. I just told him we flirted and kissed...and that I liked the kiss.” Niall found himself pausing again.

Liam felt his heart flutter. “Y-You did?” He said sounding genuinely surprised.

“Yeah...But I’m straight. I like girls. I like pussy…” Niall trailed off. “But I liked last night a lot.” He admitted to Liam quietly. “I can’t help but think...that when M-Mac..r-raped me…that he turned me gay or something?” He paused to gather his breath.

Liam’s heart broke now, he felt so bad for Niall. He took one of Niall’s hands in his. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what would help. It didn’t work like that but Niall wasn’t believing that right now.

“I know this is awkward and probably wrong on every level…and you can totally say no…but could you maybe help me figure things out?” Niall asked him.

Liam sat there for a minute, processing everything he heard. He understood what Niall was getting at. He wanted to help Niall of course. But he also knew this couldn't be healthy for him to figure it out this way. He looked at Niall and his feelings for his Irish friend flooded his mind. He smiled at Niall. “Of course, Nialler. Whatever you want.” He found himself saying. This couldn’t be good for crush, this he knew but right now, he just wanted to help his friend.

Niall grinned. “Se-Seriously? I mean...You totally don’t have to…I mean you’re allowed to say no.”

Liam shook his head. “I wanna help you figure things out. Whatever you want, you’ll get. I promise.” He said squeezing Niall’s hand a bit.

Niall flung himself into Liam’s arms. “Thank you so much.” He whispered.

“Of course.” Liam said hugging him back.

Over the next few days Niall and Liam hung out with Niall’s family, played with Theo and hung out with extended family as well as friends. They drank too but never to the point of getting drunk. They shared a few private kisses but that’s all it was. It always just enough to leave Liam wanting more but he knew Niall didn’t feel the same and just wanted to figure things out. He’d take whatever he could get. It was certain it wasn’t good for his crush but as long as it helped Niall, he was willing to deal with that.

Harry had called Liam and let him know that the band had won Best Pop at MTV EMA awards and that he won Best Look.

Now, they were finally back home in Niall’s flat in London. In Niall’s kitchen to be exact. They had picked Loki up on their way home from the airport. Niall was never so happy to see a furry creature in his life. He had grown really attached to the little ball of fluff.

“How does my dog miss you more than me?” Liam pretended to pout as Loki went crazy at Niall’s feet.

Niall laughed, “I don't know. Guess he prefers the Irish.” He shrugged as he picked up the small pup. He happily licked at Niall’s cheek. Niall couldn't help but laugh.

It made Liam’s heart melt.

“What about you?” Niall suddenly asked. “Do you prefer the Irish? Ya know, since you’ve had both now?” Maybe he was flirting just a little. He was allowed now. It was part of experimenting.

Liam’s mouth went dry. How in the hell did he safely answer that? “You are very special.” He replied.

Niall put Loki down and moved towards Liam. “What’s a’matter? No one else is here for you to offend.” He pushed while smiling inside.

“Y- yeah, you are amazing.” Liam nodded trying not to stutter. Niall was making him want another kiss but he wouldn't dare initiate it.

“Amazing? Is that how you describe it?” He smirked leaning into Liam.

Liam’s hands softly went to Niall’s waist as Niall connected their chest. “Yes, you are an amazing kisser.” Liam spoke soft. “That’s a hint.” He boldly added.

Niall leaned in and gave Liam exactly what he wanted, a soft, gentle kiss. One like what he had been giving Liam here and there in complete privacy in Ireland.

Liam’s heart flipped. He really loved kissing Niall. There was something about Niall’s lips that he couldn't wrap his brain around.

Normally Niall would give him a little kiss and then walk away leaving Liam dying for a little more. This time Niall stuck around. He kissed Liam longer, a little deeper even. His hands nervously found their way to Liam’s neck.

Niall was feeling a rush of emotions. On one hand he felt a screaming to not do this because Liam was a boy. The other hand however was telling him to go further, to get more. The second of the two hands won and took Liam’s as he pulled away from the kiss.

Liam ached on the inside until he felt himself being pulled toward the sofa. Now he was just confused. “Are you alright?” He asked worried.

“Yeah, more comfortable to snog on the sofa.” Niall explained as he directed Liam to sit down. Niall looked between the spot next to Liam and Liam’s lap. He had no idea where the proper place for him to sit was. Did he straddle Liam’s lap? Did he sit next to him and lean over?

“Whatever makes you comfortable. Don't worry about me.” Liam could read the questions in his eyes. He wanted this and he knew making Niall the most comfortable would be best and give him the greatest chance.

Niall nodded and opted for sitting sideways on Liam’s lap. It felt in between and plenty of girls had sat like that for him. He carefully got himself comfortable and gave Liam a little smile. “Better.” He whispered and leaned back in pressing their lips together softly. He continued kissing Liam in the same way he had in the kitchen but this time he nervously opened his mouth and let his tongue slide against Liam’s.

They both felt a slight tingle flick inside of them. It seemed to spark a mild heat that drove them to want to explore the others mouth. Their tongues did a slight dance, tenderly roaming around the extra space and caressing one another. It was a bit exciting for Niall. He found himself enjoying their little kissing session. He also found himself feeling more curious.

Liam however loved this. He’d been dying for something deeper than a sweet little kiss since agreeing to help Niall experiment. Some could argue that it was selfish but let's face it. Liam was a man. He couldn't help but to be turned on by Niall, like now. He was slowly becoming hard and though he tried to fight it, it kept growing.

Eventually Niall felt the bulge under him and shifted uncomfortably. “S- sorry.” He said pulling away from the kiss. He knew his tiny shift couldn't have helped Liam.

“No, its.. I’m sorry Niall. Can’t help it.” He didn't want to make Niall scared or nervous at all. “I’ll just go and take care of it in my room. Okay?” He wanted to be sure Niall wasn't upset.

Niall nodded. “Ye-Yeah. It happens...natural and all that shit.” He said as Liam flashed him a small smile and stood up.

Niall bit his lip, he had a really interesting thought. He didn’t know why he was thinking this, maybe it was because he was the reason Liam got hard? They had been kissing, like a lot of kissing when Liam started growing hard.

“Liam…” Niall said softly as Liam started to walk towards his room.

“Yeah, Ni?” Liam said, feeling somewhat nervous. He couldn’t control his body’s reaction. It didn’t help that he had a crush on the Irish lad. Hopefully all of this experimenting with Niall will help get it out of his system.

“This...is crazy...and a little weird...and you’re allowed to say no…but co-could I...watch you...get off?” He found himself asking slowly. He found himself surprised to be asking at all.

Liam swallowed hard and he swore he felt his dick jump at the thought of that. “Y-You wanna watch me?” He repeated, making sure he heard right.

Niall nodded. “You can say no...But I don’t know...I just...I wanna watch you.” He said quietly as he looked to the floor feeling nervous and awkward about it.

Liam walked over to Niall, taking his hands in his own. “I just wanted to be sure I heard you right. You can watch me. I don’t have a problem with that.” He said.

Niall smiled. “Really? You sure?”

Liam smiled back. “I’m sure. Would you be more comfortable watching me in my room or yours?” He asked.

Niall shrugged. “Doesn’t matter...I don’t think...Go with your room?” He suggested.

Liam nodded as he slipped his fingers through Niall’s and they headed to Liam’s room.

When they walked in, Liam slipped off the shoes he was still wearing and his socks first. He had thought about Niall every time he got off since realizing his feelings for him. Now, Niall is in his room watching him get off. Liam slipped off his shirt and stripped to his boxers. “Did you want me to keep a shirt on or?” He asked Niall as he watched the lad climb onto the bed. “No, whatever makes you more comfortable while having a wank.” Niall replied.

Liam smiled again at the Irish lad as he climbed onto the bed. He laid down on his back on top of the bed while Niall stayed near the foot of the bed watching.

Liam slipped off his boxers and placed them on the floor beside him. He then wrapped his hand around his dick and started pumping slowly as Niall watched intensely from his spot on the bed.

Liam didn’t know whether or not to look at Niall. Niall was all he thought about while getting off and now here the lad is in front of him watching. Liam decided he would settle for closing his eyes. He could feel Niall’s eyes on him and that was enough to intensified the feeling for him.  

Soon Liam worked himself to a point of moaning softly. He thought back to Niall behind him, fucking into him. It felt incredible. "Ah..." He gasped a little as his hips jerked once. He fought to not let Niall's name slip from his mouth. He did  want to scare him off.

At the end of the bed Niall found himself completely entranced watching Liam. Months ago he would have run screaming from the room if he'd walked in on this. Today however he sat... Excited... Watching Liam have his wank. He even grew brave enough to reach out a hand and place it on Liam's knee.

Liam never seem to notice. He was in a trance. It wasn't until Niall placed his hand up more, on his cock, that he noticed.

Liam had begun to pick up his pace a bit and was starting to get comfortable with Niall’s eyes on him when he felt the other hand on his dick. His eyes shot open as he sat up a bit.“I’d like to help you...If that’s alright? I mean, I'd like to try to help. Can I? It's probably my fault your hard anyway."

Liam didn’t know how to speak when he heard those words and questions. He didn’t even know how to answer them. His head was spinning, so he just nodded and laid back down as he released his own hand on himself and let Niall start working on him.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Niall whispered a little. Liam gave him a reassuring smile and nodded then tilted his head to the side to watch Niall. Niall was going to start slowly but Liam had built up a decent pace so he tried to match that.

It took nearly no time before Liam was breathing heavy and making soft noises. "Perfect." He moaned out to let Niall know he was doing well. The encouragement kept Niall pumping.

Liam had a pretty big dick. It wasn't as large as the fans thought and often teased about but it was the largest Niall had ever seen. It seemed to make what he was doing a little more exciting.

Soon there was almost a sense of pride developing as Liam obviously neared his orgasm. Niall was doing a good job and he was going to get Liam off. Liam did so much for him, this was the least he could do. It made him happy to know he could return part of the favor.

"Ni, little more, ah..." Liam's voice shifted to be a little bit higher pitched. He was so close now from the way Niall's hand was gliding along his shaft and tickling over the heated tip. "Gonna cum." He warned gripping the sheets and arching his back some.

Liam gasped, his eyes rolled back in his head and came. Warm, white strings of cum oozed out and ran down Niall's hand.

Completely high of his orgasm he smiled lazily. "Fuck, Ni, you did great." He almost laughed a little. "Did I?" The blonde lad stared at his cum covered hand.

"Oh, here, sorry." Liam said rolling and grabbing a shirt on the floor. Niall took it at quickly cleaned his hand. Liam gave him. Soft smile, "Honest Niall, that felt incredible. Didn't hurt me at all."

The sense of pride Niall felt earlier grew. He'd never wanked another guy before. Now he had and not just any guy, it was Liam. Liam deserved to get off and have a moment of pleasure.

Niall shifted and realized he was sporting a semi and it was very obvious through his trousers. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew he enjoyed wanking Liam off but the fact that he got a little hard from it made feel confused. What did it mean? Was he gay or bi or whatever? He didn't know how to feel about any of that. It wasn't until Liam's voice broke his thoughts.

"Huh?" Niall said feeling more confused. He hadn't heard anything Liam said to him.

Liam smiled softly at the Irish lad. "Nialler, I was offering my help." He said gently and slowly place a hand on Niall's knee.

Niall felt his dick twitch a little and he smiled and nodded at him. "Are you going to do what I did to you?" He asked. He had to make sure. He knew Liam wouldn't do anything that he wasn't comfortable with. He needed the verbal confirmation though.

Liam nodded. "I won't do anything you don't like or want me to do." He told Niall.

Niall relaxed more and nodded as he went up to the pillows and laid down.

Liam slipped his fingers into Niall's trousers and slowly pulled them down as Niall lifted his hips to help. He wanted this so bad. He had to keep himself in check. He couldn't let his true feelings show. He gently rubbed his hands over Niall's thighs causing the younger boy to smile down at him. It caused Liam's heart to flutter again.

"Can I take down your boxers now?" He wanted to ask first. He didn't want to accidentally scare the boy.

Niall nodded and lifted his hips again as Liam pulled down Niall's boxers at a comfortable pace. He pushed the boxers and trousers off to the side.

Liam placed a hand on Niall's dick as Niall kept his eyes glued on Liam. It was only Liam. Liam was safe. He felt perfectly comfortable. Liam started to slowly stroke Niall, not wanting to do too much too soon.

"Mmm...Leeyum." Niall whined slightly. "Too slow." He told him.

Liam nodded and picked up his pace. Soon he had Niall worked up to a complete full hard on and Liam couldn't help but want to put his mouth on it. He place small kisses on Niall's tummy instead to distract himself. He felt like he might die a little as Niall placed his hands in Liam's hair.

Liam looked up at Niall who was letting out quiet moans and had his eyes closed. "Ni?" Liam said softly.

"Mmm?" Came the response.

"Can I try sucking you? I understand if you'd rather me not to." Liam said softly, afraid if said too loud it would shatter everything.

Niall opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Liam. He crocked his head to the side and was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's only you." He shrugged a bit and lay back down.

Liam didn't know how to feel about what Niall said. He was thrilled to be able to suck him off but didn't know about the 'only you' part. He put it out of his mind though and placed his mouth on Niall's hard dick causing Niall to moan out softly.

Liam internally smiled as he slowly started moving his head up and down on the hard dick in front of him. He wanted to start out slow. Liam took his mouth off for a moment. “Let me know if you want me to slow down or go faster or stop. I’ll do whatever you say.”

Niall grinned down at Liam and let his fingers sweep through Liam’s hair. “Thank you. You can go a little faster. It feels really good.” He told him.

Liam smiled back and leaned into the touch a little. “I’ll go faster then.” He said as he put his mouth back on Niall. He bobbed his head up and down as the room filled with sounds of Niall’s soft, quiet moans. It was as if Niall was fighting against himself on how good it actually feels. After awhile of bobbing his head up and down on Niall’s cock, he brought his mouth up and focused on the head sucking lightly, causing one loud moan from Niall as he arched his back up a little. “Fuck, Li.” He whispered, eyes closed.

Liam popped his head off. “You like attention there?” He smirked playfully.

Niall nodded. “I really like it...C-Can you do anything else?” He asked somewhat awkwardly.

“You want me to suck more there or something else?” Liam asked.

“Both.” Niall replied.

Liam nodded and placed his mouth on Niall’s hard dick, sucking on the head and running his tongue across the slit. The last one made Niall moan really loud.

Liam continued his actions, even running his tongue up and down the sides of Niall’s dick. Soon he had Niall moaning loudly. Liam had to keep himself in check because those Irish moans were driving him crazy.

Niall felt his orgasm near. He didn’t know having a guy suck your dick could feel this good, maybe because it was just Liam. He didn’t know. All he knew was that it felt good and he couldn’t stop moaning and very loudly at that too. He was very thankful he didn’t have neighbours.

“Li-Li...I’m...Can I…cum?” Niall asked softly but it came out more like a moan.

Liam nodded and after a bit more attention to the head Niall was cumming down Liam’s throat. His body convulsed slightly and he moaned loudly with a gasp that sent chills down Niall's back. Liam swallowing it for some reason intensified the pleasure.

Him cumming from Liam's blow job left him questioning more if he was straight. Wasn't that a good indicator that he wasn't?

A couple hours later, they met up with the boys for a photoshoot, where Liam and Louis had a picture of them on the sofa posted to the band’s Instagram account. From there, they headed to the mall to do a book signing. There was a piano in the back room which Liam played on for a little bit while Niall looked over his shoulder while Zayn sat on the floor and was the first of them to start pre signing all the books. Niall and Liam even had a picture of them taken together which ended up on Niall’s account this time.

Niall kept a hold of Liam’s hand when they went to sit down. It made him nervous having to do this, but he refused to opt out because he felt uncomfortable, he didn’t want to let the fans down and as long as he had Liam, he knew he’d be okay. Liam even tried to cheer Niall up by standing on a chair and doing a pose which ended up being another photo for the band Instragram account. Harry sat on the end of the table with Niall, Liam, and Zayn in the middle and Louis at the other end of the table. It frustrated both Louis and Harry that they couldn’t even sit next to each other.

A few hours later, they were both in bed clothes and Liam's arms were wrapped around Niall's waist as they laid on the sofa with Loki curled up on Liam's feet they slept, having passed out almost to the end of the film. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but fluffy

The next morning the pair had shared a few little butterfly kisses when they woke up. Liam had made breakfast while Niall played with Loki and joked about the pup being much softer than Liam.

"Hey, if you don't like me hard don't turn me on." Liam pointed a spatula toward the boy. "Wait a second," Niall stood as Liam turned off the stove and put their bacon on two plates. "Who said I didn't like you hard? I had fun helping you yesterday. I was simply stating Loki is more comfy to have a cuddle with."

Liam knew they needed to hurry and eat so they could go to their events today but they could eat and talk. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. The perks for me were wonderful." He replied as he worked on the bacon he made. "And I must say, Loki is a good cuddler, even if he'd rather you than me now."

Niall laughed, "What can I say LiLi, I'm irresistible." He playfully threw his arms up and then ran his fingers through his hair with a boasting grin. "Normally I would pretend to gag but I'll be honest this time and agree."

Niall blushed at Liam's comment as he tried to quickly finish eating. "Come on, they'll have to sit in the driveway and wait an hour." He finally said putting his things in the sink. "I'm gonna go throw on my shoes. Andy's gonna stop by and check on Loki?"

It was then that Liam got a text off of Louis, saying that they were here and waiting outside the flat.

"Yeah, we made all the arrangements the other day when we got back from Ireland." Liam assured. "Go ahead, the car will be here anytime." Liam said grabbing his wallet and cell as Niall jogged from the room.

Liam called out to Niall and when he jogged back into the room and met Liam at the door he was stopped. "Can I have just one kiss?" Liam nervously asked. Niall blushed a bit but nodded and gave him a quick yet very sweet kiss.

Niall then pulled the door open and waited for Liam to walk out so he could lock up. When Liam spotted him pulling on the handle to ensure it was locked Liam stopped him. "It's fine. Andy will lock up too. Don't worry."

"Right, sorry." He nodded and followed him to the van. They were both happy to see smiles on Louis and Harry's faces. "Crazy how you can miss something so ugly." He teased poking at Liam from where he sat behind the seat Liam chose.

"Crazy how Harry can fall in love with it too." Liam grinned as he dished the teasing right back. Harry snickered and Niall grinned as they all felt the car start.

Louis shook his head. “You're the expert on what ugly looks like aren't you Liam? With as often as you look in the mirror.” He asked.

Liam put a look of fake hurt on his face and shook his head. “Nialler, do you think I’m ugly?” He asked as Louis rolled his eyes.

Niall laughed. “No.” He shook his head. “You’re very cute.” He said pinching Liam’s cheeks.

Liam grinned. “Why thank you.”

Niall then looked over to Zayn who was sitting with Louis in the back seat.

“Hey, Nialler. How was Ireland?” Zayn asked.

“It was great.” Niall smiled.

“How does it feel to be...The Godfather?” Louis said partly in the voice of ‘The Godfather’

Niall laughed at him. “It feels great. I even went to a pub with my friends. Liam was there too.”

“Yeah? You two didn’t get into any drunken trouble?” Louis smirked as Liam shot him a dirty look.

“No…” Niall lied trailing off. “Liam made sure of that.” He quickly added.

“I bet he did.” Harry nodded.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn asked feeling like he was missing something.

“Nothing.” Harry said shaking his head. “Forget I said it. I’m being weird.”

“Oh! I have new pictures of Theo. He’s gotten so big.” Niall said passing his phone off to Louis who was closest to him.

“Gimme.” Harry said moving over to sit on the other side of Louis.

“Awww.” Harry smiled as Louis scrolled through the photos. “He’s gotten so big! I think he looks like you and a of his mum as well.”

“Yeah, the fans say that all the time, that he looks like me. Greg gets a little jealous.” Niall laughs.

“I bet he was excited to see you, was this the first time you’ve seen him since before...everything happened?” Louis asked.

Niall nodded. “It was. I was nervous at first...But Liam was there so that helped.”

“I’m sure he helps you with a lot of things.” Louis smirked as Liam glared at him.

The boys then continue to chat about what they did on their breaks, Louis and Harry throwing in subtle hints about Liam’s feelings for Niall and the comments going straight over Niall and Zayn’s heads. Liam wanted to murder them for it.

Soon enough, they got to their event for the BBC Children In Need Appeal Night. They were rushed inside through a crowd of paps, and even though they knew better now, Niall took Liam’s hand. He was used to paps by now of course but after everything that happened, all of them surrounding him and the boys like that, made him feel nervous and scared.

When they got inside, Niall was breathing heavily. Despite holding Liam’s hand through the crowd of paps and flashing cameras, he couldn’t catch his breathe. He felt tears in his eyes. Everyone had seemed to be closing in on him so fast.

Liam noticed Niall starting to zone out and that his thoughts were probably getting the better of him. He placed his hands on Niall’s shoulders and looked at him. “Nialler, look at me. You’re going to be fine. It’s okay. Just take deep breathes.”

Niall nodded as he looked at Liam and did what he suggested. “I think...I think I’m fine now. Just need to use the toilet and maybe splash some cold water on my face.” He said.

“Need me to come with you?” Liam asked softly.

Niall nodded. “I-I don’t wanna be in there alone.” He spoke soft.

Liam nodded and looked to Paul. “Niall and I will go last for hair and makeup and everything. Just give him time to calm down and get himself ready to perform.”

Paul nodded. “Whatever I can do to help.”

Liam and Niall gave him a thankful smile and headed towards the toilets.

Once they got into the room, Niall looked under the stalls to see if anyone was there and when he realized there wasn’t he turned around and pulled Liam into a kiss.

“Mmmm…” Liam hummed pulling Niall closer to him. “What was that for?” He asked.

“To feel better again.” Niall said softly. “I don’t really have to wee. I just wanted to be alone with you for a moment. The paps really got to me.”

Liam nodded. “Are you feeling any better?” He asked running a hand through Niall’s hair.

Niall leaned into the touch. “You always make me feel better.”

“How about I make you feel even better and give you more kisses?” Liam suggested. He couldn’t help himself. He needed to take the chance while he had it. There was no harm in asking.

“What if we get caught?” Niall asked. He shook his head. “I want to...but it’s too risky.”

“Come.” Liam said taking Niall’s hand. He lead Niall to the door and gently pressed his back to it. “We won’t get caught this way. This way, we can feel if someone is at the door.” He said.

"Brilliant." Niall smiled. He'd come to a point where he had learned that kissing Liam relaxed him. It took his mind off the stress. Not to mention, he really was starting to enjoy kissing Liam. Kissing wasn't bad.

Liam pulled Niall into him so he could keep his back on the door and pressed their lips together. Liam really really loved their little snoggs. If he couldn't have Niall as his then this was the next best thing. Sure, he might hurt later when Niall was ready to stop but he couldn't make himself care.

Liam ran his hands over the small of Niall's back. He bit back a moan as their lips danced together. "Feeling relaxed?" Liam whispered keeping their foreheads touching. "Very." Niall replied and went back to their snog.

Moments later Niall and Liam both were getting turned on. "Want more Ni?" Liam asked as his hands slipped to feel Niall's bum. Just as Niall nodded however Liam felt a push to the door.

Niall panicked and ran to the sink turning it on full cold and splashing it over his face a few times. Liam moved and forced a laugh as Louis came in. "You two okay?" Liam nodded.

"I'm just really upset that I let them get to me. I've been doing so much better." Niall was very very afraid of someone finding out so he played right in.

"Hey, Harry has bad days still. Me too. It's a process. Don't stress out." Louis encouraged. He wanted to hug Niall but he refrained not knowing if it was okay to touch him while he was upset.

"He's right, don't sweat it. Besides, you did a great job holding it in till we got inside. You didn't let them see you upset. That's a win." He smiled at Niall and patted his back.

"Yeah, you're right. Both of you. Thanks." He moved to give each of them small hugs. "I'm gonna go get ready." Niall then left the room.

Louis, now alone with Liam, smiled. "So, Niall..." He gave him a sassy smirk. "Tell me the truth Li. What's the latest?"

Liam sighed. He couldn’t tell Louis the truth, he couldn’t tell anyone. It was a promise him and Niall made to each other and he wouldn’t dare break it. He shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just a man with a one sided crush on someone who won’t ever return my feelings. You don’t help the case either.” He said truthfully. He really was crushing bad on the Irish lad. He didn’t know what to do about his feelings but at least now he could kiss and sometimes touch the lad and yeah, there’s no doubt in his mind that he’ll regret it longer on down the road but he was okay with that.

Louis frowned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse for you. I was just trying to get things to lighten up a bit more.”

Liam nodded. “Just stop talking about how much I can ‘help’ Niall, yeah? You just confuse him and Zayn and it properly pisses me off!”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I won’t do that anymore. I had no idea it actually made you angry. I’m sorry.” He said.

Liam smiled. “Thank you.” He said and left.

He walked out to where they were getting their hair and makeup done. He saw Niall sitting in the chair and the relief that washed over Niall’s face seeing Liam. He looked from Zayn and Harry to Niall.

“What’s going on?” He asked feeling confused.

“We thought he should try doing it without you.” Zayn said.

"Yeah I thought I could do it but I was starting to panic till I saw you. I'm okay now.” He smiled at Liam.

Liam smiled back. “Sorry, I stopped for a quick chat with Tommo. I’m here now.” He said going to stand in front of Niall.

“Thank you.” Niall said softly.

Liam nodded. “Of course.”

“Is Louis still in the toilets?” Harry suddenly asked.

Liam turned to him. “Yeah. I mean, I left him there at least. You okay, Haz?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “Just read some not so nice stuff on twitter...I just really need him before I do something stupid.”

“Want me to come with you to check?” Zayn pipped up.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Zaynie boo.” Harry teased as Louis appeared.

“You were long.” Harry pouted.

“Sorry, love. I really did need to use the toilets.” He said wrapping his arms around Harry. “I’m sure Zayn and the others have kept you plenty company whilst I was gone.” He told him.

“Okay, done. Finally.” Niall said interrupting the conversation.

“Louis, sit.” Lou told him.

Louis sat down and chatted with Harry, while Liam and Niall went to a corner of the room and quietly talked and flirted a little with each other. Once everyone’s hair was done, they were told to change into their outfits and put in their in ears.

Soon they were all on stage and doing their usual thing, and when that was done with they headed towards home right away to do a taping for The Jonathan Ross Show. Everything was so rushed that they didn’t even have time to go for a wee. Niall really needed to go too. It got so bad that he even asked Jonathan if he could go for a wee but it didn’t work out that well.

Not long later their work was over for the day and they all headed home. Niall and Liam shared a few little kisses before settling into a nice cuddle to fall asleep in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay three short chapters = one long chapter.
> 
> Hope I made you all a bit happier due to the lack of updating!
> 
> AND SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!

The next day they both planned to sleep in as they had no work related things to do. At some point Loki was attempting to wake up Liam but Niall woke up first. “Hey, Loki.” Niall scratched the dog's ears causing a soft bark from Loki. “You gotta go out?” Niall asked the dog who jumped off the bed and raced towards the front door. Niall chuckled softly and carefully got out of bed as to not to wake up Liam. He grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on. He walked out to the kitchen, grabbing Loki’s leash on the way from a nearby table. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed a plastic bag and his coat.

When they came back inside, Loki went and sat in front of the cupboard that had his food in it causing Niall to laugh softly and shake his head. “You don’t give a person anytime, do ya?” He asked the dog who only barked and looked at the cupboard in reply. “I’ll take that as no.” Niall smiled. He grabbed the food and poured some into the dog's dish. He added water to the dish too since Loki was out of water. “Here you go.” Niall said sitting the dish down and rubbing Loki’s head quickly before grabbing his laptop and a blanket and headed over to the couch, wanting to let Liam sleep. Liam was closeby and asleep within earshot so Niall felt safe and Loki was around too which helped. Loki might’ve been small...but he had a big bark.

Niall had started out checking multiple social media sites and catching up on the fans but when a few tweets about different "ships" within the band caught his eye he began to wondered. The more his mind played with thought the more curious he became of things

He pulled up google and began researching gay sex and different elements of it. He was looking up how it worked and different positions. He read about gay foreplay and common hygiene procedures.

Liam woke up not long later and wandered out into the room, scratching his stomach a little and yawning. Closing the laptop never crossed Niall’s mind. Liam knew he was confused on the topic and so it made sense to just keep looking and reading.

"Hey, thanks for getting up with Loki." Liam smiled walking over to Niall after grabbing bowl of cereal.

“Nah, it’s nothing really. I really like him and you deserved the extra sleep." He smiled but never looked away from the screen. Liam sat next to him and pulled part of the blanket over his lap.

He looked at Niall and had the urge to kiss him but Niall seemed so enthralled with his reading that he didn't want to interrupt him. What even was he reading though? Liam wanted to know but didn't want to seem nosey.

He decided to just glance over the screen and casually asked. "What has you so captivated?" He'd clearly seen the word 'gay' on the screen.

"I'm researching gay sex stuff." He replied as though his actions were normal and it was no big deal. "I just wanted to know more. Wanted to figure it out for myself." Liam caught a half smile.

He was sure Niall couldn't see it but one thing was becoming clear. It really was no longer a question of IF Niall was into men sexually. Niall wasn't at a place where he could see that clearly. Liam knew he'd get there in his own time however so he didn't mention it. "I'm here if you have any questions."

Niall smiled and kissed Liam's cheek. "Thank you Liam, you're too sweet." Niall then turned back to his screen and kept reading, proud of himself for owning the curiosity.

They spent their day being lazy. Liam took a little time to call some family. Niall sent a few texts to friends but spent most of his time reading. When Liam fell asleep for a nap he even began reading some of the fiction fans had written. Some of it scared him, it was really creepy what people came up with. Other fictions he found to be exciting. He even found himself able to visualize what was happening a little.

When bedtime came it just seemed natural to get in bed together. Niall cuddled into Liam. It was his spot, his comfort zone. He needed that deeply still and he knew that now. Liam gave the top of his head a little kiss but Niall looked up to Liam, wanting the real thing. Liam sensing this leaned down and kissed the Irish lads lips softly. After that, they drifted to sleep.

The next day was a rush in the morning, eating a quick breakfast before grabbing their coats and heading out to meet the van when Zayn had texted that it arrived to pick them up. When they got inside, Niall curled up to Liam. “It’s so fucking cold out there.”

“What took ya so long to come out?” Zayn asked.

Liam gave him a confused look. “We weren’t very long. We were ready but had to grab our coats and of course it takes Niall five minutes to say goodbye to Loki.” He half teased.

Niall swatted Liam’s arm. “It’s not like you’re much better.” He said as he overheard Harry in the backseat.

“You won't even be thinking about me!” Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

“Babycakes, you know that isn’t true.” Louis said firmly.

Niall looked to Zayn, worried. If Louis and Harry fell apart...No, he wouldn’t think like that. Louis and Harry are strong. They can get through anything and if they can’t, what does that say for the rest of them? If they can’t overcome the past, what about the rest of them?

“What’s with Thing 1 and Thing 2?” Liam asked.

“Ah, don’t worry about them. It’s just a lovers quarrel.” Zayn said. “It’s Louis and Eleanor’s ‘anniversary’ tonight.” He explained.

Niall relaxed a little as Liam looked to him. “You alright?” He asked.

Niall nodded. “Just got worried about them.” He said.

“They’ll be fine, no worries. They fight every anniversary. I bet this time is no different.” Zayn tried to reassure.

Niall just nodded and cuddled up with Liam. “Still cold.” He mumbled.

Soon they had arrived at the X-Factor Studios. They went through the normal routine of having to perform somewhere. Harry decided to wear an earring. It was fake but he wanted to do something different. Something unique….for himself anyways. When he finished putting it on along with his head scarf, he turned to the other lads. “What do you think?”

“You look good.” Zayn smiled.

“More than good.” Louis smirked.

“Didn’t need to know that.” Zayn shook his head.

“Did I say something like that Zaynie? No. Whatever your dirty mind came up with is no fault of mine.” He replied.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I know you well enough to know what you mean behind the words you say.”

Louis shrugged. “Still not my fault.”

“Whatever.” Zayn sighed and shook his head.

Paul came in after that. “Boys. Going to be on soon. You all ready?” He asked.

Liam nodded. “We’re ready.”

“Let’s go then.” Paul said and escorted them to the stage. They had to walk up some short stairs but as Liam walked up, he walked too close to the edge, almost falling off if it wasn’t for Harry grabbing him. The height and the distance from the stage to the floor even though it was small, it caused a quick flashback to him being tied to the ceiling back in that room. It was Niall’s voice that broke through and brought him back to reality.

Liam noticed people staring at him and he fought hard at the blush that was coming on. “I-I’m fine.” He lied. “Just scared myself.” He forced a laugh and quickly walked over to his spot.

The performance went well after that, Liam was able to shake off the memory enough to give it his all. The interview went well too.

The boys then headed back to the dressing room. “Liam.” Zayn said.

“I’m fine. I swear. I had a little bit of flashback, but it’s all good. I promise. Can we just not talk about it?” Liam said quickly, wanting to avoid the topic.

Zayn opened his mouth then closed it and nodded. “Alright.”

It didn’t take long for them to change out of their outfits and back into street clothes. They had some meetings to attend for stuff about the new album dropping and the stadium tour next year.

It was a long day but before they knew it their work day was over.

Louis had to go out on a very public date with Eleanor causing Harry to feel alone and upset so Zayn offered to hang with him for the time that Louis was gone.

When Niall and Liam came home, Loki ran straight to Niall jumping on his legs. “Hey buddy.” He said picking up the dog who was giving him kisses to his face causing Niall to laugh. “I’ll take you outside then we’ll feed you and play.” He smiled at the dog. “Here.” He said handing Loki over to Liam. “I’ll get the leash.”

“How do you love him more than me?” Liam fake pouted, causing Loki to whine and nuzzle him.

“Aww, Loks. I know you love me the most. I just like teasing.” He gave the dog a kiss on his head and put him down when Niall came into the room. He put the leash on the dog and headed outside.

It didn’t take long for Loki to do his business and come inside. He curled up in front of the fireplace right away as Liam had turned it on when they were outside.

“Liam?” Niall called.

“Bedroom!” Liam called back.

Niall had a plan. Well, it was more like something he wanted. He hoped he could get him to follow along.

"Come here." He put a bit of demand in his tone.

Liam soon walked into the room dressed in just a pair of baggy sweats and his socks. He looked really good. That's what Niall thought.

"You lonely?" Liam asked moving to sit with him. He noticed as Niall gave him a nonchalant shake of the head.

"You know," Niall went on with the plan in his head.. "I'd play with you if you promised to be a very good boy." He was trying not to feel shy.

Liam tilted his head and scrunched his face just a bit. What was going on? "Niall, do you feel okay?"

Niall just gave him a casual, "Yes."

Liam now scratched his head. What was going on? He felt so confused. "Niall?" His voice was slightly sharper. He wasn't following. "Are you ill? What's going on?"

"It's stupid, just forget I said anything." Niall looked rather upset as he stood and turned away.

Liam however caught his wrist, "Ni, you can tell me anything. I'd never think anything you want is stupid." His voice was soothing.

Niall blushed as he looked down but nodded, "I just... I kinda want you to.." He sat down.

"To what Ni?" He said letting go of his wrist so he'd be more comfortable.

Niall could feel butterflies swarming inside him as he tried not to mumble, "... To call me, daddy."

"Niall..."

He felt near tears. He was so embarrassed. "See, I told you it was stupid." Again he stood and tried to walk away.

Liam caught him again, "It's not stupid. I'd love to do that for you." He gave him a smile.

"Really?" He asked still nervous as Liam wiped off the tears on his cheeks.

Liam just nodded then gave him a sexy smirk, "Will you play with me... Daddy?"

A tingle ran down Niall's spine. That had felt so much better than he thought it would.

"Please daddy? I'll be such a good boy." Liam was a bit more brave. He didn't mind diving into the role. He wasn't willing to tell Niall he'd always been into daddy kink though.

"Alright, be a good boy and take your clothes off then. Show daddy how beautiful you are." Niall surprised even himself with how easy that rolled out of his mouth.

Liam was happy to obey though. He slowly got out of his clothes and stood fully nude in front of Niall. "How's this daddy?" Liam tilted his head innocently. His cock was already a bit hard.

Niall moaned a bit and smile. "Perfect. Care to help daddy out of his clothes?" he asked. Niall tried hard not to blush.

Liam could see his nerves and stepped in. He wanted Niall to feel comfortable with something he obviously wanted. He took Niall’s shirt off slowly and smiled as he reached his jeans. "I have lots of practice with this part daddy."

Niall couldn't hold back the blush this time. He just let his cheeks stay bright red as Liam helped him out of his jeans. He wasn't even afraid or nervous. Something about being with Liam made him feel comfortable.

Once Niall was naked they both looked over each others bodies and smiled at the view. Liam knew Niall wanted the lead role but at the same time needed Liam's help and guidance. "Daddy, can I please suck you?"

Niall was grateful Liam understood his wants and needs. His first reaction was to moan and nod but he wanted to impress Liam and be adventurous so he smirked and asked, "Suck what?" He'd almost called him baby like the fictions portrayed.

Liam gave a gentle moan and placed his fingertips on Niall's hips, "I want to suck your cock please daddy." He then gave him a little pouty face.

"Well, since you said please." He grinned and stepped backward, sitting in a chair. He watched as Liam got down on his knees and pushed Niall's legs open. Slowly he drew Niall's cock into his mouth. He gently swirled his tongue around it before bobbing his head on it.

Liam was happy when he heard Niall reward him with a moan. He could tell Niall was completely relaxed and loving the attention. In Liam's mind Niall deserves it so he played into the game more, taking a moment to pull off and say, "Oh daddy, you taste so good."

The words made Niall whimper. It felt amazing. He'd never played this kind of game with anyone during any sex act. He found it had his skin tingling. Liam being so skilled helped very much.

After a while of working Niall's cock to a full erection Liam's was throbbing. He wanted attention. He wouldn't ask Niall to touch or suck him though. Instead he felt the best thing to ask for was sex. "Daddy, I want fucked."

It took a moment to register in Niall's head. When it did he only needed a few short seconds to contemplate it. "Of course, b-baby boy." Niall smiled. He prayed he didn't look like a fool. "Lube? Condom?"

"I'll go get ‘em, daddy." Liam grinned and went off. Niall wasn't sure why but he liked seeing Liam's nude body move. The way the light hit his curves and how long his cock was, it made him groan delightfully.

When Liam came back he asked, "Can I put it on your cock daddy? I'll be really careful." Niall nodded and Liam tore open packet, rolling the condom onto Niall. He made sure to rub Niall as he did to make the lad feel even better.

"Oh..." He gave a gentle moan. "Good boy Liam. Hands and knees for daddy." He smiled when Liam was so quick to obey. He rubbed his back and bum a little, rewarding his behavior. "Should daddy prep you?"

Liam knew Niall was asking because he didn't know. "Yes please daddy. Need a finger. Just a little." He tried to instruct in such a way that left Niall feeling he was in control.

Niall nodded and used a bit of lube on his finger to prepare Liam's hole. Liam moaned for him. He was excited. He wanted Niall to fuck him. Niall felt good, Liam remembered.

Not long later Liam was more then ready for Niall's cock. Carefully he held Liam's hips and pressed into his tight hole. Liam gave him a pleasure filled moan as he played with the new nickname, "Daddy! Yes!"

Niall moaned as well. Liam was so much tighter than anything he'd ever felt before. It really did feel good. "Mmm." He groaned as he found a gentle pace. The longer he went the better it felt and the faster he moved.

Liam's noises grew a bit louder as Niall moved faster. A few times he unknowingly bumped against Liam's prostate. It made Liam almost scream out for Niall, always calling him 'daddy'.

Each time Niall heard the word he gave Liam a harder pound. When Liam realized this he began to repeat it over and over. Niall driver harder and faster getting vocal himself. His moans louder and more high pitched as his orgasm neared.

"Liam! Oh Liam! Liam I'm gonna... Fuck." He warned. "Daddy please. Cum for me daddy." He whimpered. He felt Niall's movements become jagged and then heard, "Ah!" He felt one last hard pound deep into him and then soft tiny pulses.

When Niall finished cumming he pulled out and fell back on his knees and heels. He panted as Liam groaned at the loss. He was still hard and needed to cum. "Daddy, please?" He whimpered. "I was a good boy daddy. I want to cum." He hurried to ask Niall. He could also tell Niall was exhausted. "Can I wank for you? Please may I touch my willie?"

Niall nodded and he tried to catch his breath. He watched Liam roll to his back and quickly set in rubbing his throbbing cock. The whole time moaning for Niall and giving him a show.

Soon he had brought himself to the edge when Niall felt brave and reached to take over. “Cum for daddy.” Niall whispered, his Irish accent coming out strong. It was then that Liam let out a loud moan and came over Niall’s hand.

After catching his breath, he noticed Niall staring at his hand. “Shit, sorry, Ni.” He said quickly going into the loo, wetting a washcloth and go back to the living room wiping Niall’s hand clean.  “Thanks.” He smiled.

“Wanna cuddle?” Liam asked laying down on the bed.

Niall shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks though. I’m just gonna take a shower and head to bed. See ya in the morning, Payno.” He said and left the room.

Liam laid there, feeling disappointed. He wanted to cuddle with Niall, but Niall didn’t seem to need that from him tonight. Sex was enough, apparently.

The next day Niall had therapy. He got himself up and let Loki out without waking Liam. He didn't even wake Liam until he got a text from Paul.

"Liam?" He question as he kissed Liam's cheek twice. "Liam, Paul is here. I have to go to therapy." He watched Liam's eyes blink open sleepy.

"You going to be okay?" He worried. Niall gave him a forced smile and nodded. Niall said he would be but Liam still worried. Nothing he could do about it though.

When Niall reached therapy and got settled Carrie smiled and asked, "So, how was your trip?" Niall licked his lips and replied, "It was good. I felt nervous at first. It was a bit hard seeing people for the first time since it all happened. Liam stayed where I could see him though and with him I was even able to go out to a pub with few close friends."

Her smile grew, "Niall that's great. You pushed your comfort level. I know it couldn't have been easy. Tell me more about that night." She was curious. Niall had been taken from a bar so going back to one had to have cause a little bit of fear.

"With Liam I was okay. I made him stay close. He got buzzed but was sober enough that I felt safe really drinking under his protection." Niall contemplated stopping the story there.

"There's more isn't there?" She was trained so she could see it in his body language. "What is it? What happened?"

Niall stared at his hands for a moment, "Liam and I..." There was no was he was telling her everything. No way. "...we kissed." He wasn't going any further. He refused.

"You kissed?" She questioned. "Are you comfortable telling me more about that? How you feel about it, what you felt at the time?" She felt it was important to talk about it.

"I was drunk. I don't know what I was feeling or thinking. I know the next morning I felt confused so when my best mate stopped by I told him." He could recall it it in his mind.

"How did he reply?" That was a crucial piece of information. "What was his reaction?"

"I thought he'd be shocked. A little piece of me worried he'd be upset. Instead he told me I should search my sexuality." Honestly, it had turned out to be good advice because it gave Niall permission to think about things without feeling guilty.

"That's actually wonderful. How is it going?" She felt a little impressed as she wrote down everything. It wasn't often best friends have the same advice she would have.

Niall paused. He really took a chance to think about it all. He'd had sex willing with Liam twice. He'd been kissing him a lot and fooling around with him. What's more is that honestly, he enjoyed it. He had a good time doing those things with Liam. Everything felt good.

She could see on his face that he was having a deep thought. She allowed it because she felt it was positive. She had no idea he was coming to the realization that just maybe he was in fact Bi-sexual. All he told her was, "It's going good." It was the truth. "I'm not ready to discuss it any more though."

She was okay with that. He'd done very well with opening up. Thinking about things was a positive as well. "Alright, let's move on then. I want to discuss cutting back your medicine a little and seeing what we get."

When therapy was over she had taken his dosage down just a little. Paul stopped by and got the new medicine and took him home. Niall thanked him and went inside, smiling big when Loki greeted him excitedly. He was really starting to love that dog.

Niall knelt on the floor letting the puppy jump up onto his chest and lick his face causing him to giggle. “He really loves you.” Liam commented as he walked up to them.

Niall grinned. “I really love him, so much. He helps.”

Liam grinned back. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. Dogs are good like that. They can sense things ya know? So they do their best to keep you happy and feeling okay. Even when you’re feeling shitty.” He said as Niall fully sat on the floor and Loki continued to lick Niall’s face as the Irish lad sat there and giggled away.

“Anyways…” Liam said joining Niall on the floor. “How was your session?” He asked.

Niall shrugged. “Not too bad. She’s giving me a lower dose of my meds. I have to finish my current bottle and then I start my new stuff. I have to call Paul and get him to get it filled.” He explained as Loki finally calmed down a bit and settled himself between Niall’s legs on the floor.

“That’s great, Nialler. That’s so exciting for you. You’ve made enough progress for her to lower it.” Liam boasted.

“Yeah...I’ma bit nervous about it though, to be honest…” He said softly as he started to pet Loki. “But I have you, so I’m not overly worried.”

“You’ll always have me, Ni.” Liam told him. Maybe it wouldn’t be in the way he wanted but he’d always do whatever he could for Niall.

“I know. Thanks, Li.” Niall smiled. “I have a Skype date with Sean though” He said as he stood up.

“Date?” Liam tilted his head as he looked up at Niall.

“It’s a joke, Li.” Niall laughed as he messed up Liam’s hair as he passed. “I’ll be in my room.” He called as he walked down the hallway and Loki walked over and sat with Liam now that Niall had left the room.

Niall closed the door to his room. He sighed thinking about everything that had happened the last little while, becoming closer with Liam, sleeping with Liam, snogging Liam and just exploring his sexuaitly with Liam. He really loved the things they had been doing. He knew for sure he wasn’t straight anymore but what was he exactly? He decided in that moment to take action in figuring it out. He pulled out and googled different types of sexauilties and their meanings. He found a page that talked about the six different types of sexauilties.

“Heterosexuality...Nope. So not straight anymore. I enjoyed dick and I enjoy kissing guys, well Liam I guess.” He told himself. He knew that he wasn’t straight anymore. “Homosexuality…” He said as he read the text beside the word. “I don’t think so. I like dick yes, but I still like pussy.” He said starting to have a conversation out loud with himself. “Next one is...Bisexuality...Maybe. It’s a possibility. I mean, I do think girls are attractive sexually still and shit...I feel the same way about guys now too, so...maybe. I don’t fucking know. What else is there?” He asked himself as he scrolled down. “Asexuality? The fuck is that...Oh...No. Fuck no. I am definitely not that. Transexualism? No….So not that. Pansexuality? Never heard of it...What is that?” He wondered as he began reading aloud.  “...Is the sexual attraction towards people regardless of gender…” He trailed off, mumbling the rest. He sat up and read it over and over. He thought back on everything and thought about his feelings. He read the definition some more. He bit his lip. “Yeah, that’s it…” He nodded. “I’m Pansexual.” He told himself quietly.

He remembered his Skype call he had planned with Sean so he grabbed his laptop and turned it on, plugging in his earphones, he logged into twitter first to send off a tweet, he rolled his eyes at seeing that their new album, Midnight Memories was leaked. Every. Fucking. Year. He then logged onto Skype where he got phone call request from Sean right away.

“Nialler!” Sean exclaimed happily.

“Sean!” Niall grinned.

“How are ya, bro?” Sean asked.

Niall shrugged. “Confused...but what else is new?” He sighed

“Confused about what? Liam?” Sean took a guess.

“Yeah, him too…” Niall paused. “What would you think of me if I said I might like boys more than girls or just boys only?” He asked quietly.

“Nialler, I’d love you no matter if you liked a boy or anyone. That doesn’t matter to me. You’re my best mate. I love the person you are...I don’t care who you like.” Sean answered honestly.

“I liked the kiss...between Liam and I…” Niall started slowly. “I liked kissing him...a lot...so much that we did more than kiss that night.” He bit his lip as he looked at Sean through the screen.

“More than kiss...so...wait, you two fucked?!” Sean asked feeling shocked.

Niall looked down and nodded slowly.

“How do you feel about that?” Sean asked. “I still love ya.” He felt the need to add.

“You sound like my therapist.” Niall laughed. “‘How does that make you feel?’ “How do you feel about that?’” He shook his head.

Sean laughed. “Sorry...Did you like it?” He asked rewording his question.

Niall nodded. “I did very much like it...It’s got me wondering if I’m into guys and shit so Liam and I have been messing around since that night.” He admitted.

“So fucking or?” Sean needed clarity

“Just snogging and shit.” Niall replied.

Sean nodded. “If you enjoy everything you’ve been doing with Liam...What does that make you then?”

Niall shook his head. “I’m not sure, I mean...I’m just not ready to say for sure.” He told him. He knew what he was and felt better knowing that Sean loved him and would be his friend no matter what. He wasn’t ready to admit it out loud yet however.

Sean nodded again. “I can understand that. We’re friends no matter what you decide, okay?” He needed to be sure Niall understood that.

“Yeah, yeah...I got that. Thank you, Sean. I’ll try and talk to you sometime again this week.” He smiled.

“See ya, Nialler. Love ya.” Sean smiled at him.

Niall grinned. “Love ya too, See ya.” He said and ended the call.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting three chapters today because we're writing chapter 31...and I want you CLOSERRRRR....
> 
> Oh and Happy Halloween to all you dark ones. ;)

Later that day they found themselves lying in Niall's bed cuddling while watching a film.  Niall was feeling more comfortable and confident than he had been a very long time. This new found feeling lead to Niall grabbing the remote, mid film and clicking it off with a smirk, "Liam."

Liam looked at him completely baffled and confused. "Something wrong?" He almost laughed a little because he could see on Niall's face that he was okay.

"Liam, let's have sex." It was a bold statement. Niall was comfortable saying it though. "I want to have sex with you."

Liam smiled and chuckled a bit but there was no chance he was turning Niall down. "How can I say no to something like that?" He ran a hand through Niall's hair. "Does this mean I'm gonna get kissed?"

"Oh yeah." They were both in a good mood. Niall laughed a little but moved and connected his lips with Liam's.

As Liam rolled onto his back he grabbed Niall's hips and let him come up on top of him. This allowed the them to grind against each other as the kiss turned quickly to a hot, heated snog.

Liam was careful to move slowly grabbing Niall's bum. Niall's trust in Liam and confidence allowed him to not even flinch. Soon however Niall was whimpering. He was achingly hard and needed more. Liam knew this and pulled apart from the kiss, "You ready? Want my bum Ni?"

Niall groaned, moved off of him and began stripping of his sweats, "Yes, want you." He panted. His eyes danced over Liam's body as the clothes on it were shed. He quickly grabbed the lube and a condom and prepped himself. He then climbed back on the bed.

"I don't need stretched just go slow." Liam told him as he got up. "Can I have you from behind?" Niall’s hand went around his cock. Liam had never bottomed so much but he didn't honestly mind. He knew this was how things needed to be and he knew Niall wouldn't leave him hard.

"Yeah, feels good like that." The small lad grinned and got into position. His began smearing lube over Liam's hole and probed into him with his fingers a bit just to be sure. Then he lined up his tip and slowly began pressing in.

As Liam moaned Niall spoke softly, more bold, "You like it deep, Liam?" He knew from his research that this position allowed for extra deep penetration. When Liam gave him a louder moan and a nod Niall pushed a little faster and gasped at the heat.

"Ah, fuck you're tight." Niall moaned giving Liam time to adjust. He rubbed his hands soothingly over Liam's cheeks and hips. When he felt Liam relax he knew it was okay to move and he so did slowly.

Liam moaned softly as Niall's hard, smooth cock slid in and out of him. He gasped and gripped the bed sheets. "Fuck, little faster." He encouraged as he grew more used to the stretching.

Niall was happy to give him what he asked for. He held onto Liam's hips and began thrusting faster but still at a smooth pace. "So good Liam, ah, fuck!" He found himself comfortable talking. As Liam moaned he even replied to it, "Like that? Like getting fucked Liam?"

Liam didn't know where Niall's confidence was coming from but he loved it. "Yes! Ni! Fuck! Harder!" He begged and moaned louder when Niall gave him what he asked for. "More! Niall more!" His cock began to dribble precum as his orgasm quickly approached.

"Gonna cum Liam?" He panted through the loud moans as he pounded into the tight hole. When Niall got a nod from Liam he moaned loudly and felt himself hit the edge. "Cum with me Li, cum for me. Ready?"

Another two or three extra hard thrust and Niall gave Liam the que to cum. They both came hard, screaming out random sounds. It was one of the more intense orgasms Liam could ever remember having.

Niall pulled out after catching his breath. "That was fun. I'm so tired now though. I think i'm going to go to bed. I need sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed him again.

"You could always sleep here if you want?" Liam offered.

"If I can't sleep I’ll come back." Niall smiled. "Night, Li." He kissed Liam's cheek. He got out of bed and picked up his clothes as Loki entered the room. “Night, Loki.” Niall took a moment to bend down and pet the dog and give him a kiss before heading off to his room.

Liam sighed as Loki hopped up onto the bed and curled in beside him. “It’s never going to happen. It can’t happen…” He told Loki who ignored him by closing his eyes. “I get it, shut up and go to sleep.” He got up and turned off the light then headed back to bed.

Meanwhile Zayn was at a random hotel in bed with another girl. They'd gone two rounds already.

“Ready for more?” Zayn smirked still a bit high from the rush of sex.

The girl giggled and moaned a little, “No, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow as it is.”

He wanted to tease her and push it but he wasn't going to. No meant no. He was horny but he wasn't a prick. “Alright then. Thanks for having fun with me.”

“Thank you for having fun with me.” She repeated the statement back. “Best night ever.” She added in a sing song type of way.

Zayn shook his head, “Just remember not to tell anyone.” He stood up and discarded his second condom in the trash. “The room is yours for the night too. I've already paid for it. Check out is ten am.”

She frowned at him, “You're supposed to stay and cuddle all night and then leave tomorrow.”

Zayn just shook his head as he dressed, “It doesn't work that way babe.” He did however give her one last kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the room, never looking back.

Liam woke up early the following morning, and it was too early to get up but he couldn’t fall back to sleep. So he got out of bed, throwing on some boxers and sweats then headed out to wander the halls, making sure his phone was with him for any reason. He stopped when he saw Niall’s door was open, he stood in the doorway and saw the blonde sleeping seemingly peacefully. He sighed as he sat on the floor in the doorway, just staring at him, thinking about how his crush on the Irish lad wasn’t going away, in fact, he was starting to realize it was becoming stronger and stronger. He was doomed. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He enjoyed his time with Niall, Niall needing him and being there to help him recover but when Niall was completely better, and there will be a time that happens, what happens about his feelings for the lad? It’s not like he can ever truly admit them to Niall.

Just as Liam began to sigh he heard Niall start to wake up. "Li?" He questioned confused as Loki came into the room and laid next to Niall politely demanding a cuddle.

"You were mumbling a bit and I just wanted to be sure you were okay." Liam lied smoothly. "Oh, that was nice of you." He smiled as he rubbed over Loki. "It's what I'm here for." He said as he stood not noticing his phone had slipped from his pocket. "I'm going to grab a shower though so if you need me give a shout." He grinned sweetly and then walked away.

Niall stayed still for a while cuddling Loki who gave no protest. Soon however Niall heard a buzzing. "What is that?" He asked himself confused knowing it wasn't his phone. Loki knew what it was though. He got down from the bed and went to it showing Niall. "Ah, did your Dad drop his phone?" Niall asked the puppy as he got up to get it.

He saw Liam had a missed call from Louis and sat back on his bed thinking he'd just shoot Louis a text from Liam's cell saying he had it and would tell Liam he called when he got out of the shower. Niall of course was a curious little thing and began looking through Liam's phone after sending the text.

Niall's eyes grew to the size of softballs as he saw multiple photos of Zayn completely nude. Why would Liam hang onto these if they were broken up? Liam was having sex with him. Didn't Liam want to be looking at him? Some photos seemed candid. Other photos seemed as though he had posed for the shot. Then there was... Liam?

Niall looked over the photo for long time, longer than maybe he should have. Liam had taken a selfie of his hard cock? Was he that self centered or was he just that proud of himself? Niall wasn't sure but now he wanted, no needed to know. Yes it would mean admitting to being nosy but he honestly didn't think Liam would mind. They got on each other's phones a lot.

He got up and let Loki out to see and then fed him and got a hot tea just as Liam came into the room freshly showered. "Louis called for you. I text him that you were showering." Niall replied in a half unemotional voice. "So that's where it is." Liam laughed.

"Liam, how come you haven't deleted the photos of Zayn on your cell?" Niall asked trying to sound casual as he finished mixing the sugar into his tea. He turned to Liam and waited for a reply. "Just haven't gotten around to it. Doesn't seem too important. I don't look at my photos too often honestly." Liam replied as he began choosing a cereal for himself.

"Okay, why do you have a photo of your cock all hard then? Why would you take a photo of that?" Niall tilted his head. He was still a bit jealous that Liam had photos of Zayn still, which confused him on his feelings for Liam but right now he was focused on this one photo.

Liam blushed a bit to himself. It was something he still remembered doing and he couldn't believe Niall had seen it. "I sent that to Zayn back when we were still dating. It's just a thing we did sometimes." He smiled from the slight embarrassed feeling of having been caught.

The smile was quickly wiped away however when Niall's face changed. The mug in his hand was set on the counter loudly and he turned to face Liam full on and direct, "What the fuck Liam?" Niall looked angry and it took Liam by shock. "Zayn has naked photos of you too?" His voice was elevated and upset. "He shouldn't have them anymore! You two aren't dating Liam!" He shouted and turned away. He used his hand to knock his tea off into the sink not caring when the handle broke off the mug.

Liam walked and turned the corner that lead to the long hallway that mainly consisted of Liam stood there for a moment, shocked but feeling slightly flattered. It was clear that Niall was jealous, so did that mean he had feelings for him too? He couldn’t figure out why he’d be so upset if they were just no strings attached fuck buddies. Liam was just ‘helping him figure things out’ after all. It was Loki’s bark and whine however that broke his thoughts. Loki looked towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms and mainly Niall’s room. Liam knelt to the ground and patted the pup. “What you worried about Ni?” He asked. “He’s just a little jealous.” He whispered. “I don’t think he even realizes that he’s jealous though. I should check on him though.”

bedrooms. He noticed Niall’s door was closed. “Ni…” He knocked. “Let’s talk about this.” He inwardly sigh. “Please…” He said as the door opened.

“Has Zayn deleted the photos of you off his phone? Because he should. You two aren’t dating anymore so there’s no fucking reason why you should still have fucking nudes and shit of each other on your phone's!” Niall almost yelled.

“I don’t know but you’re right. He’s not my boyfriend anymore...He’s just my friend and it’s a bit weird to have those kind of photos on your phone of your friend so look…” He paused. “Can I have my phone back?” He asked.

Niall sighed and grabbed Liam’s phone from his bed and handed it back to him.

"I don’t know if he has pictures of me still but I agree with you that they should be deleted. I’ll talk to him when we see him tomorrow for our flight. I'll delete the ones I have in front of him.” He offered.

Niall nodded. “I’m sorry for being a prick.” He said softly.

“Not a prick...or anything. You pointed out something very important.” Liam decided to take this chance to give Niall’s lips a small kiss.

Niall kissed back and deepened the kiss a bit more. “I’d love to continue kissing you but I’m starving.”

Liam laughed. “Yeah, sure. Let’s have some breakfast.” He smiled as he followed Niall back out into the kitchen. Now that Liam realized, whether Niall even realized it or not, that he was jealous just made his crush and feelings grow even stronger. He was beginning to realize as he now stood watching Niall cook up some breakfast and sing away to Loki who sat on the floor watching him, that he may not so much have a crush as he did actual feelings.

"Scrambled eggs and toast okay with you?" Niall asked. "Sure, sounds great." He smiled. He stood by and watched as Niall grabbed the eggs and the frying pan. He cracked the eggs and poured them onto the pan. "You gonna stand there and watch me?" Niall laughed.

Liam shrugged. “Maybe…Nah, I'll be right back. I'm gonna call Louis and see what he wanted." He said.

"Alright, don't be too long. The food will get cold." He said watching Liam leave.

Liam walked into his bedroom and hit Louis' name in his phone's contact list. It rang a couple times. "Payno! Have fun in the shower?" Louis answered.

Liam smiled. "I did actually...Now, what can I do ya for?" He asked.

"Harry and I are going stir crazy. We aren't allowed to be seen in public together, still." He sounded annoyed. "But we want to go out and still be around each other...So what do you think of us coming over and giving your Irish crush a surprise?" Louis suggested.

"Yeah, sounds perfect. It’d be a great surprise for him." Liam smiled. "We're about to eat, so come by in like an hour?" Liam added.

"We'll be there! Have fun." Louis smiled.

"We will. See you soon." He hung up and walked back out to the kitchen.

“Just in time!” Niall smiled placing the plates on the kitchen Island. “Want some ketchup?” He asked.

“That’d be great, thanks.” Liam smiled back sitting down on a stool.

“What’d Tommo want?” Niall asked.

“He just wanted to tell me about this new skateboard shop he found.” Liam shrugged.

“Oh cool...He doesn’t really skateboard though...Why is he interested?” Niall asked, feeling confused.

“He doesn’t skateboard much, that’s true...although, he seems to be getting more into lately. Something to do while at the arena. He can just skate around and bother people that way.” Liam shrugged again as he started to eat.

“Hmm, cool. Where is it?” Niall asked, mouth full of food.

Liam chuckled. “It’s somewhere downtown, I think.” He shoved food in his mouth.

“Ooh, I can google it. What’s it called?” Niall asked.

“I forget already. Sorry.” Liam forced a small laugh after swallowing his food.

The boys then went on talking and laughing about things over their breakfast. It was about an hour later when they were cuddling on the sofa when they heard a knock on the door.

Niall jumped, hanging onto Liam. “I’m not expecting anyone. Are you?” He whispered.

Liam fought back a laugh. He felt bad for Niall but he knew that it’d turn out fine once he saw who was at the door. “Why don’t you turn around and look at the screen that you have back there for the security cameras outside?” He suggested.

“You do it.” Niall firmly stated.

“Why don’t we both go and check it out?” Liam gave another suggestion.

Niall nodded and walked back into the kitchen, his flat had an open floor plan so the main area was a huge area. It was half kitchen and half living/entertainment space. He held Liam’s hand tightly as he looked at the screen. He sighed of relief when he saw it was Harry and Louis. He laughed as he noticed Louis making faces at the camera and Harry full of fond and shaking his head as he watched his boyfriend be silly.

“Just our idiot friends and bandmates...surprise?” Liam smiled.

Niall kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He smiled as Loki started to scratch at the door and started to bark loudly wanting to know who was here. Niall picked him up and opened the door.

"Ni!" Louis threw opened his arms but seemed to know better than to hug him. He let Niall make the first move.

"You guys planned this behind my back didn't you?" He asked smiling as he gave Louis a hug.

"Of course we did. We wouldn't be us if we called and let you know we were coming." Harry half laughed. "We only let Liam know so you both wouldn't get too scared."

"Thank you. This is great." Niall hugged Harry as Liam and Louis hugged. "Get to hang out with some of my mates without management or press or work to do."

"And we can do whatever you boys want. I don't care because any of it will be out of the house and still with my Curly." Louis smiled big making Harry blush some.

"I don't know, I mean I wanna play FIFA but I don't want you two sitting together." Niall was joking and they knew it.

"I've got a thumbtack you can sit on then." Louis pointed at him as they all began moving to the living room.

Liam stepped in and began setting up the game. He then passed out the controllers letting Niall have the lead one.

Louis and Harry sat together, one of Louis' leg draped over Harry's. Niall sat a distance from them and Liam took a spot between them. Niall found himself wanting to inch closer to Liam though.

"Louis and Niall aren't allowed on the same team." Harry quickly called knowing the pair would be unbeatable. "How about I take Niall?" Harry asked.

"That or we could play couples." Louis used a cheeky tone and gave Harry a kiss.

"Yeah, except Liam and I aren't a couple." Niall pointed out rather quick. "Besides, Team Narry is way better than Team Lilo."

"What?" Liam faked being shock. "Take it back!" Liam jokingly warned as he set down his controller.

"Mummy said it's wrong to lie so I can't." Niall stuck his tongue out at Liam.

"That's it." Liam gave no more warning as he grabbed Niall and pulled him closer and began to tickle him. "Admit Lilo is the best."

"Narry is the best." He got out through laughs as he tried to wiggle himself free.

Louis and Harry just watched the pair interact so carefree.

“Are we sure they’re not a couple?” Harry whispered.

“Has Niall said anything to you?” Louis asked quietly.

“No, Liam?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s nice seeing Niall so happy and a lot better too.” He smiled.

“It is, innit?” Louis grinned.

“There was a time that even if Liam tried that, he’d hate it...but now…” He trailed off and Harry nodded understanding.

"Ah!" Niall laughing still cried out.

"I'm stronger than your Irish arse now just admit it." Liam was now laughing too as he kept tickling the boy. He was unaware of just how much his crush was showing.

"Fuck, fine. LILO is the best!" Niall gasped. When Liam's hands came off him he took a few deep breaths. He looked down as Harry who shook his head pretending to be disappointed. "Sorry Harry, he's bigger than me."

"Well he isn't bigger than me." Harry boasted.

"No one could possibly be bigger than you." Louis winked at Harry making him both blush and smile proud.

"On that note, we're playing Narry and Lilo. Set it up NiNi." Liam turned his attention to the screen. They were all used to Louis and Harry making sexual comments but it wasn't something any of them liked to jump in and talk about.

Soon the game was started. It was a pretty tied up match making this a much more fun time. They played five rounds and Lilo won three of them.

"See, I told you Lilo was the best." Liam grinned big.

"That's only because Louis kept cheating." Harry laughed a little.

Liam and Niall both looked at the couple confused. Each wondering how you can cheat at a video game and why Harry hadn't said anything sooner.

"He kept leaning over and biting my ear." Harry didn't mind clarifying.

"How is that cheating though?" Niall didn't get it.

"It's one of his spots. Gets him every time." Louis smiled as Harry blushed.

"Right, well, at least we won. Harry seems happy. Are you happy Niall?" Liam asked him.

"I'm happy my mates are here. Thank you for arranging that." He smiled.

Everyone in the room smiled. They could tell it really meant a lot to Niall. Harry even moved from his spot by Louis to the other side of Niall.

"It's awesome to see you so happy." Harry grinned and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really proud of you."

Niall grinned. “Thank you.” He said. “I...I can’t be left alone yet...but I’m sleeping in me own bed now.” He told them. “I think it helps knowing Liam’s right down the hall if I need him, but at least I don’t need him in my bed with me anymore. So that’s progress.”

Liam nodded. “He’s come a long way from tour, and I couldn’t be prouder.” He said as he played with Niall’s hair a bit.

“So now that we’re done with Fifa...What’re we gonna do now?” Niall asked, smiling from Liam’s fingers in his hair.

“I need snacks! Payno, if you can tear yourself away from the little adorable Irishman, I would love your help.” Louis partly teased as Liam tried not to glare at him for the joke.

“I’ll be in the kitchen with Louis then.” Liam said as Loki jumped up onto the sofa and made himself comfortable in Niall’s lap making him chuckle.

“Thank you, Loki.” Niall pet him. He turned to Harry. “Loki’s been a great help too. He wakes me up in the mornings and I’ve been able to take him outside in the yard on my own.” He told him. “Loki cuddles me a lot too.” He grinned more.

Harry chuckled taking his hand off of Niall. “Animals are good with healing or so I’ve heard.”

“How are the snacks coming?” Niall asked turning around.

Louis shook his head. “Impatient…It’s not a good trait. You two just sit there and talk. Liam and I have everything figured out.” He said as Niall turned back to Harry.

Liam took some salsa out of the fridge and handed it to Louis who handed it back to Liam after failing to get the lid off.

Liam chuckled. “It’s not that tight.” He said taking the lid off as Louis giggled.

“...Of course you made that into something dirty.” Liam shook his head.

Louis smirked. “How are things with you and Niall? How’s the crush?” He asked quietly.

“It’s still there. I think...I have actual real feelings for him. I think it’s more than a crush.” Liam whispered. “Things with Niall are going better. He’s getting better. He still can’t be without me yet. I went to therapy the other day and...I came home. He was on the floor in the kitchen and he looked like some crazy person. It’s hard on him because he wants so badly to be better, to be able to do things by himself and yet, he gets so paranoid. I think next time I have solo therapy, I’ll just give him to you and Harry if that’s alright?” He asked. “Maybe he has to learn to rely on other people besides me before finally relying on himself again. I don’t know. I hate to see him so upset but my feelings are allowing me to just hold him and never let go.” He frowned a little.

Louis patted Liam’s shoulder. “Niall can chill with us anytime.” He said getting the nachos from the bottom cupboard. “So what has Niall improved on?” He asked.

“Loki’s been a great help to him, actually.” Liam smiled. “He’s been able to take Loki outside in the yard by himself without feeling anxious.” He said.

“That’s fuckin amazing.” Louis grinned.

“I know. I’m so proud of him. He’s sleeping by himself, maybe because I’m at least in the flat or in the room down the hall but that’s another giant step and I couldn’t be prouder. Though, I do miss holding him while he sleeps…” Liam sighed. “Fuck my life.” He grumbled. “In love with my best friend who’s one of the straightest guys I’ve ever met.”

Louis wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck. “Don’t focus on that. Focus on being the very best friend he could ever ask for.” He messed with Liam’s hair as he opened the bag of nachos and poured them into the bowl.

“Yeah, thanks.” Liam half smiled grabbing the sour cream. He grabbed two dishes for the salsa and the sour cream. He poured each into it.

He walked back out. “Nachos.” He grinned sitting the dishes on the table.

“Uh, Liam...Those aren’t nachos.” Niall teased.

“Funny.” Liam stuck his tongue at him as Niall giggled.

“Here are the nachos.” Louis said plopping down on the other side of Niall.

Liam turned and playfully pouted but moved to one of the oversized chairs to sit down in, close to them.

“Payno, do we have any shredded cheese?” Niall asked.

“I believe we do. Would you like some?” Liam asked.

“Please.” Niall smiled.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. They were already acting like a couple, not so much actions now as it was with words. He began to wonder if Niall really did have feelings for Liam but couldn’t quite admit it to himself.

For rest of the afternoon, the boys snacked and talked. They talked about their recoveries and talking about their upcoming promo stuff, as well as going to perform on the X-Factor US. They played with Loki too, since he felt left out.

Liam mentioned that he had plans to move out of his flat at some point, but that he’d deal with all of that when Niall was strong enough to be on his own again.

After Louis and Harry left, Niall turned to Liam and gave him a soft kiss. “Thank you for today. I had the best time with them. You’re a great friend. I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed, early flight tomorrow and all.” He said.

“Yeah, of course...Glad you had a good time.” Liam said as they hugged good night. Niall then left to take his shower.

Liam decided to take Loki out, then after locking up the flat when they came in. He headed for a shower then bed. Looking forward to the flight the next day where he would be sitting with Niall for the trip and maybe he’d get to hold his hand as well. Those were his final thoughts as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning was rather rushed as they headed off to the airport. Andy showed up to take Loki moments before the van showed up for Niall and Liam. Zayn was already in the van but asleep in the very back seat so they took the middle. By the time they got to Harry and Louis' he was awake however and the three were discussing where to find the world's best pizza was.

Arriving at the airport was like most times. Many fans were there awaiting them. Niall felt overwhelmed and fearful due to just how large the crowd was but with Liam's hand he was able to get through without having a break down.

"You sure you're alright?" Louis asked Zayn who had been accidentally elbowed in the stomach by someone.

"I'm fine. It hurt but I'm fine. How'd Niall do?" He asked wanting to show his care for the lad.

Liam had heard Niall's name and looked over in time to hear the question, "He did great."

"I did? I had a hold of your hand so tightly." Niall questioned. He'd felt a little bad for how hard he had squeezed.

"Ni, you made it through without screaming or crying. Fans were reaching out and touching you and your only reaction was to squeeze my hand harder. That's great progress." Liam smiled.

He knew Niall was upset about everyone touching him but he was so proud at how well Niall was controlling his emotions. He could feel how hard that was for Niall.

"Well thank you. I'm trying." Niall beamed just a little at Liam's approval. He wasn't sure why but it meant the world to him that Liam was proud.

"We can tell. You've come a long way." Harry nodded as Louis came back to stand with him.

"You both have. Actually, I think we all have." Louis nodded. "We're pretty damn amazing if you ask me." He was being a bit cocky to lighten the mood.

Liam shook his head and gave a very slight laugh before turning back to Niall, "Hey, I'm gonna have a chat with Zayn real quick okay? Are you cool to hang out with Larry or something?"

"Yeah, can you just tell me if you're leaving the room or something?" He was only slightly worried. He knew Louis and Harry would keep him safe but he needed to know where Liam was. Liam was better than anyone else.

"I'll stay in here. Promise. You'll be able to see us." He smiled and gave him a wink. He wanted to kiss him since he could now but he couldn't in front of the lads.

Once Niall gave him a wink in return he walked away. Reaching Zayn he licked his lips and asked, "Hey, mind if we step to the side and chat? It's private."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" Zayn was confused as he followed Liam to an area away from everyone else. He could tell Liam was a little nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. I uh, I was just looking through my cell the other day and realized I still have photos of you from when we were together." He awkwardly messed with his hair. "I was thinking that it wouldn't be good if I ever moved on and got another boyfriend. I was going to just delete them but I feel like deleting them in front of you is a bit more respectful. I want you to see that I've deleted them so you never have to question it or worry."

Zayn hadn't even thought about how he still had Liam's nude photos. He nodded agreeing with Liam however. "I trust you Liam but you're right. Anyone we dated in the future would probably hate it. It hadn't even crossed my mind." He pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

"This is going to be so awkward, seeing this old photos of you all exposed and stuff." Liam commented as he too unlocked his phone and pulled open the photo gallery.

"Compl- hey, give me your cell. I'll delete the photos you have of me and you delete the photos I have of you. That way we don't have to see each other and feel strange." He honestly didn't want to put those thoughts of Liam back into his mind. He knew he didn't love Liam anymore but he had been lonely recently and feared that would drive his mind to want a relationship he knew wouldn't work.

"Oh you're a genius!" Liam quickly passed him his cell. He couldn't say it out loud but he was thinking about how Niall could potentially be upset at the idea of Liam looking through his nude Zayn photos even to delete them. This was better by far.

"I know but hey, if you wanna say it more often I wouldn't protest." Zayn teased. "Very funny." Liam rolled his eyes as he began working to delete the photos of himself on Zayn's phone.

This was still awkward for each of them. Most of the photos they could remember being taken. Of course it made them briefly think about their relationship. The ups and the downs.

"I uh, I'm glad we are able to still be such close friends despite losing our romantic love for each other. We were pretty intense." Liam said as he hit 'delete selected' on the phone screen.

"I agree. I honestly think I'd be lost without your friendship. You're a great guy. You've helped me through a lot." He too deletes the photos then held out Liam's phone for him. "You're going to make some guy really happy one day. I know it."

Liam took his phone as he smiled and silently wondered if Niall would be that guy. "Thanks Zaynie. Guess we can just say we trained each other well."

"Fuck, you're so crazy." Zayn shook his head and playful tapped Liam's cheek. Liam laughed and stuck his phone down in his pocket. "Not as crazy as you. Anyway, thanks. I feel better now."

"Me too." Zayn nodded. "I better go break up Mr and Mr Stylinson now before Paul sees them and has a coronary." He motioned towards the two lovers now making out.

Liam didn't even get to reply before Zayn walked off. Niall quickly approached him though, "What uh... What was that?" He hoped Liam wouldn't be upset that he had been watching from afar.

"We deleted those photos you were worried about. They're all gone now." Liam gave him a smile. He then watched as Niall's face seemed to light up. "Are you happy Ni?" He asked soft and sweet.

"Yeah, I am." He didn't see a point in lying about it. He'd already shown Liam that he cared when he discovered the photos and confronted him. Why deny his feelings now?

"Good. They're are a lot of reasons why having those wasn't good. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." Liam knew why he was feeling so happy. He was happy because his crush was happy. It was a good place to be in.

"You're welcome. Remind me and I'll reward you later with a kiss." He whispered.

"Reward me?" Liam laughed. "Do I look like Loki?" When Niall started opening his mouth to speak while smirking Liam cut him off, "Don't answer that."

Before Niall could respond, Paul walked in. “We’re ready to board!” He announced.

“About time.” Louis said as his inner diva started showing. “I was growing bored of waiting.”

“Lou…” Zayn shook his head. “Kill the diva. It wasn’t that long of a wait compared to what it has been like in the past.” He said as they all followed Paul from the room.

Niall wanted to hold Liam’s hand. It wasn’t even a small space but he felt nervous even with all the security around them. He fought the urge though, he wanted to be strong, to be better. He wanted to be recovered already. He understood it took time, but he didn’t like how much time it was taking.

Liam sensing this pulled Niall in for a quick hug and rubbed his arm a little before letting him go again. Niall smiled at him, sending him a silent ‘thank you’.

They all boarded the plane, along with their security and some of their crew members. Liam took a seat next to Niall who seemed relieved that Liam was sitting with him.

Louis and Harry sat next to each other with Zayn sitting across from them, head buried in his phone, earphones plugged in each ear.

Harry cuddled into Louis. “At least we’ll get some decent sleep, even with jet lag.” He commented.

Louis nodded. “I never thought I’d be this grateful for sleeping in a hotel bed.” He chuckled.

“Exactly, but mmm...It’s a long flight. I think I’ll just nap on you, maybe if you’re not too tired by the time we arrive, we can have some fun tonight?” Harry smirked up at him.

Louis laughed. “Sure, I’ll nap too.” He winked playfully making Harry giggle.

“You’re so cute...I love you.” Louis leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips softly.

“I love you too, boo.” Harry smiled as he closed his eyes.

Zayn was busy texting a girl he had met last time he was in LA. He was looking for a hookup, which he had many different girls he used for. Most of them knew how to keep quiet, the others management dealt with.

Niall wasn’t tired much, so he just put his earphones in and looked through his tweets, many fans were commenting on how much they enjoyed Midnight Memories. The track was released today as part of their promo for their album. All fans that had pre ordered the album would get a track a day until the album came out. It made him really happy about it. He tweeted about it and a couple of fans then placed his head on Liam’s shoulder as he looked out the window. He felt really happy with life for the most part. There were things that he wanted to change of course. He wanted to get better, he wished he didn’t have to rely on Liam to make him feel completely safe, he wished that they had better management. He wished that they didn’t have to lie to their fans as much as they had to, he wished they didn’t call the band shady but they were right, there were major things that they were hiding from their fans and it did come off as shady, but that was management’s fault.

He sighed a little as he pushed those thoughts away and just relaxed completely, letting Liam’s presence and touch do what it always did best. Relax him and make him feel completely safe.

Liam looked down at the Irish lad on his shoulder and looked around before giving his cheek a really quick peck. Niall grinned lifting his head. Liam grinned back, “Can I listen with you?” He asked.

“Sure.” Niall said taking an earphone out and passing it to Liam. He then placed his head back on Liam’s shoulder, he stayed like that for most of the eleven hour trip to L.A.

When the boys landed, they all gathered in the private waiting room as some security collected their things for them, some things they carried themselves but it was always brought to them first for safety reasons.

“Liam…” Niall said softly.

“Niall…” Liam said worried. Niall had a certain tone in his voice that made him worry. “You okay?”

“No. I need to wee really fucking bad...I’m not going to the toilets alone though.” Niall bit his lip. “It’s a public building.” He frowned.

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” Liam gently rubbed Niall’s arm.

“Paul, Niall and I need to use the toilets.” He announced as he walked over to him.

“Alright, I’ll go kick everyone out of the loo then.” Paul said. “Paddy, come with me.” He said and the two men left the room.

A short time later, Paul came back. “Alright, let’s go. Follow me.”

Niall reached for Liam’s hand as they exited their private waiting room, and walked the busy airport to the restrooms. “I need to go back, Paddy will stand guard and walk back with you two.” He explained as Paddy opened the door for them. “Thanks.” Liam said as Niall pulled Liam inside the room with him.

Once the door was closed, Niall’s arms went around Liam’s neck and he kissed him. “I promised you a reward.” He chuckled and Liam grinned. “Did you even need to wee?” He laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Niall shook his head. “Nope. I really wanted to kiss you, I couldn’t wait…” He was about to ask if Liam was upset with him for it but he was cut off by Liam’s lips. “I was getting impatient too,” He admitted.

What started out as small kisses turned into something deeper, more heated and passionate kissing until Niall had Liam against the wall and the two were full blown making out with Liam’s hands under Niall’s shirt and Niall enjoying the feeling of Liam’s skin against his own.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, the other three boys were noticing it was taking an unusually long time for the two to go to the toilets and it had them all worried.

“I wonder if he fell in.” Harry snickered.

Zayn laughed. “That joke wasn’t that bad. Good for you, Harry.” He smirked a little as Louis smiled shaking his head.

“I’m still worried. I think one of us should check on them.” Louis suggested.

“Why don’t you check on them?” Zayn suggested. “It’s your idea. I’m too lazy to move.”

“Me too.” Harry fake pouted.

Louis shook his head again, kissing his boys mop of curls. “I’ll go check on them. You be good.” He joked.

“Who me? I’m always good.” Harry chuckled making Louis grin.

“Paul...I’d like to check and see if my Irish friend has fallen into the toilet or not.” Louis said walking up to Paul.

Paul laughed. “Sure, let’s go.” There was more than enough security in the room to make sure the boys were safe.

They walked out of the room and to the loo’s. “Niall! Have you fallen into the toilet?” He asked as he opened the door once Paddy stepped aside.

Niall quickly pushed away from Liam hearing Louis’ voice and ran his hands under the tap to have the motion sensors detect him and start the water.

“You wish!” Niall laughed as Liam kept his place against the wall.

“No, I don’t wish...You’d be smelly then. I wouldn’t allow you in the car.” Louis smirked. “I’d make you walk.” He laughed.

Niall flicked his hands dry by flicking the water onto Louis.

"Hey you little Luke Hemmings wanna be; I had my shower last night." Louis replied in a sassy manner as he wiped his face.

"Luke?" Niall gasped. "I'm way better than Luke! Liam, tell him I'm better than Luke." Niall requested turning to him. That's when Niall and Louis noticed that Liam was still plastered against the wall.

"Liam?" Louis questioned worry and stepped towards him.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was lost in thought." He shook his head and smiled a little to play things off as no big deal.

"You sure?" Niall felt the slightest rush a panic. He knew why Liam had been spaced out. He needed Louis to buy the lie Liam was feeding.

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you both." He patted them both on the head playfully. "Let's get back to the others before they get scared too."

Louis nodded, "Yeah, they sent me to check on you all." He rubbed his hands over his hair to make sure it still looked okay and then heals open the door for both of them.

When they reached the waiting room Niall chimed back in on the previous argument about him being a Luke wanna be. "You don't really think I'm trying to be him do you? I mean, I have my own style."

"Niall, I was goofing around. You aren't like him at all. He's punk you're..." Louis trailed off trying to think of the right word.

"Eclectic in the best way." Liam chimed in causing Niall to laugh at him.

"Nice word, Liam." Louis patted him on the back.

"Eclectic." Zayn played over the word having heard them walking in.

"I've now seen his entire wardrobe. Trust me, Eclectic works." Liam explained making Niall shake his head a little. He hoped Niall wasn't offended by his statement.

"Lads, time to move." Paul called. "I'm past ready to get you five to the hotel so maybe I can sleep off a bit of the jet lag."

"Poor Paul. Someone should get you a teddy." Harry teased with him a little.

"Oh hush you." He gave a very slight blush and pointed at Harry as they lined up. When they were all in place they moved out of the room and began to make their way through the airport.

Niall instantly took Liam’s hand. “Just till we’re in the car.” He stated as he noticed Zayn looking at the pair of hands attached.

Zayn nodded. “I understand. Don’t worry about it.” He said shaking his head. “Just go.” He smiled.

Niall gripped Liam’s hand tightly as they started to walk out. Harry was in front them, then Zayn and Louis behind them. He felt nervous, he was more scared now that they were in America, the fans and paps were a bit more...crazier. He wasn’t sure of a word for it but everything was more insane for them in North America.

As they go further out, the paps got crazier and the flashes were blinding him. He felt okay for the most part as their security surrounded them. Liam helped Niall by just holding his hand. He felt so safe because of Liam.

“I don’t like this.” Liam commented as they were hurled through the crowd of fans and paps.

As they were being lead out of the airport, a pap grabbed Niall, which made him jump then scream and start to cry a little. Zayn stepped in and got the pap off of Niall while Liam wrapped his arms around Niall protectively. Niall did his best to be strong in front the fans though and he flipped off the paps.

Once they got outside, Liam hurried and got Niall to the car while Zayn stayed behind to yell at the pap. Some fans even joined him, which just made him prouder of their fans. One girl was really giving it to the pap along with him. It made him happy. The boys and their fans always had each others backs.

Once they got into the van, Niall and Liam got into the very backseat and Niall was almost in Liam’s lap as he hung onto him and sobbed. Liam rubbed his back soothingly.

“What happened?” Harry whispered as Louis and Zayn made their way inside.

“A pap grabbed him.” Zayn growled. He was so angry.

“You okay, NI?” Zayn asked as he looked him to worried as did Louis and Harry.

“He’s scared.” Liam said as he began rocking Niall in his arms a little and played with his hair. “It’s going to take awhile for him to feel okay again.” He explained.

Zayn frowned. “I told that pap off. I yelled at him. He shouldn’t have done that. Fucking Americans, well American paps I mean.” He shook his head.

The ride back to the hotel was silent other than the sounds of Niall’s sobs and by the time they arrived, he had ended up in Liam’s lap sobbing into his neck.

There were of course, fans outside their hotel. It never ended.

“Ni, we’re here.” Liam said softly, rubbing his back. “I don’t want to…” He couldn’t finish before he began sobbing again.

“Niall…” Paul said from the front. “We’ll have extra security around you. No one will be able to touch you.”

“I won’t let go of you either. I’ll keep my arm around you.” Liam told him, his fingers running through Niall’s hair.

“I’ll walk with you two.” Zayn said. “I’ll be fucking damned if I let them touch you again.”

“We’ll surround you, like we did that one time before.” Louis offered. “With us surrounding you, plus security plus Liam, no one will get to you. Zaynie boo will knock ‘em out if they try.” He tried to off a small smile as Harry nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m a superhero, didn’t you know?” Zayn chuckled.

Niall smiled a little but tears still streamed down his face as he lifted his head from Liam’s neck. “Thank you.” He sniffed but more tears fell. Liam wiped them away as he helped Niall off of him. He waited until security were outside of the car, and he stepped out shakily as he boys followed one by one and Liam wrapped his arm around Niall as the security and the other boys surrounded him, it didn’t help that much as his claustrophobia started to kick in but he stayed quiet. His friends were doing something to try and help him. He wasn’t going to say anything against it.

The ride up to their floor wasn’t much better, Niall had his arms wrapped around Liam the entire time. Soon though the doors open and Niall ran out, pulling Liam with him.

Paul gave the boys their hotel keys and room numbers.

“Come to my room, unless you’d rather be in yours?” Liam said.

“Wanna be with you.” Niall whispered. “Come to my room with me?”

Liam nodded. “Of course.”

“Can I come too? I’d like to help…” Zayn asked softly.

Liam looked to Niall who nodded. Liam smiled as the three of them headed down to Liam’s room in effort to calm Niall down.

Louis and Harry did feel bad for Niall but they finally felt a bit rested even with the jetlag. “We can help Niall too, but I think Zayn and Liam have that covered. I promised you some fun, didn’t I?” He chuckled.

Louis smiled. “I think just the two are enough for Niall, don’t want to overwhelm the lad anymore than he already is.” He said as he unlocked the door and dropped their stuff on the floor.

"Agreed." Harry smirked. The second the door was shut and locked his arms went around Louis from behind. His mouth attacked Louis' neck making him gasp a bit.

"Harry, ah." He wasn't complaining. He loved it in fact. He had to be slightly difficult for him though. It kept things interesting.

"What? Tickle a bit?" Harry smirked. He knew Louis' spots. When his boyfriend nodded against him Harry turned him around and pressed his lips to Louis'.

"Fuck." He mumbled against Harry's lips as his hands gripped his bum hard.

"No, I don't think so." Harry told him in a deeper more flirtatious tone. "I'm having your arse like always. Gonna fuck you so hard Lou." He kissed him again before carefully pushing Louis onto the bed.

"Not always. I sometimes get to fuck you. You don't want my cock?" Louis teased palming himself.

"No, tonight I want that arse. It's always so tight for me. Isn't it? Make me have to stretch you every time." Harry teased with his words as he began to strip himself.

"Shake it Hazzy." Louis grinned licking his lips.

"Hush you before I give your mouth something to suck on." Harry warned even though he knew Louis liked it. When his clothes were off he quickly moved for the bed and roughly removed Louis' shirt and then his jeans and briefs.

"Please can I suck you? Your cock is so hard. Looks rather delicious." Louis nearly purred as he laid back on the bed and began stroking his hard on. He had been trying to play as though he wasn't overly horny but his weak spot was his boyfriends perfect nude body.

"How can I ever tell you no?" He grinned and climbed over the top of him. "Fuck your pretty mouth and then your tight arse. Sounds perfect." Harry moaned as his tip tapped against Louis lips.

Louis couldn't get Harry's larger cock drawn into his mouth fast enough. He swirled his tongue over the tip before rubbing it along the length as he sucked hard. He gave off whimpers and moans to vibrate the shaft as his hand came up to run Harry's balls.

"Shit, don't stop." Harry instructed as he thrusted gently into Louis' mouth. He could feel himself tap the back of Louis' throat. The little cock sucking expert never even gagged. He just took everything like a master.

Louis pulled back as he decided to tease him a little. He licked across the slit and sucked the tip lightly as he took his hands, placing them on the exposed parts of Harry’s cock, he twisted his hands back and forth in opposite directions.

"Ah, okay, lube. Need to fuck you. Where is the lube?" Harry's voice cracked a bit. He was very ready.

"With my shampoo. Hurry. I want you inside me." Louis begged coming off his cock. His own dick now throbbed and leaked precum. "Harry, baby please."

"Good lad, beg for it." Harry encouraged as he scrambled to get the lube. Once he had it he dropped it onto Louis' hole and then coated his dick with some.

"Baby, fuck me! Please Hazzy! Need your cock so bad!" His voice slipped into a higher register as it got louder a bit. "Fuck my arse. Own it Curly!"

Harry couldn't take it. The begging was something he deeply enjoyed. He wouldn't hurt his precious Louis however so he quickly proved two fingers into him and began making sure he was stretched open and ready for his thick shaft.

"Ah! Harry! Please! Need you! Need your cock!" Louis got louder still making Harry smile proudly.

He gave Louis a pillow to scream into then lined himself up at Louis' pucker. "Mmm, love you." Harry moaned slowly pressing into him. "Love you so much."

"Fuck! Hazy! Love you! Love everything!" Louis used the pillow to muffle his voice. His fingers gripped the pillow hard as he felt his lover's dick begin to fill him. It was one of the best feelings in the world, being connected to Harry.

"Like that? Like my cock inside your arse Louis? Want me to make you feel even better?" Harry asked and teased him with tiny pulses. He could feel Louis clutching around him begging for more.

"Yes, need it. Please please. Gimme more." He whimpered. He reached out one hand and rubbed it over Harry's arm and shoulder. "Fuck into me. Want it hard."

Harry was more than happy to give him what he wanted. He pulled out almost all the way then rammed himself back inside Louis. He let out a deep moan and closed his eyes as he repeated this action.

"Yes! Like that! More! More damn it!" Louis seemed to demand. His back arched as Harry gave him more. Louis just continued to moan loudly.

"Ah, you feel so good. Keep moaning. Let me hear you." Harry encouraged. He loved Louis' voice. He adored it and it drove him wild when it was dripping with sex. "Ah! Fuck yes!"

"Harry! Harry! Want more! Harder! Wank me! Shit!" Louis begged him. He whimpered out a strangled noise as Harry's larger hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump his aching dick in time with each thrust.

"You aren't going to last long. Gonna cum for me? Hmm?" Harry panted trying to fuck him harder still. "Make a mess for me. Show me what you've got."

Words began to escape Louis. All he could think to do now was make noise. His muscles squeezed around Harry and his voice cracked. Suddenly his back arched harder than before. He screamed into the pillow and white strings of cum sprayed over his stomach and Harry's hand.

The view and sensation was more than enough to send Harry over the edge. He folded over into Louis and moaned deep into his skin as he filled the smaller lad's hole with his own cum.

Soon the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Harry stayed laid over Louis. Louis wouldn't dare move him. Cuddles after sex was his favorite. "I love you so damn much."

Across the hall Niall was laid half across Liam's lap. Liam was playing with his hair and Zayn was sat on his other side rubbing his back a bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. It just came out. I was scared and it came out." Niall sniffled. The heavy tears had finally stopped and now it was just a few little ones that still dribbled down his face.

"It's alright. We understand. Don't apologize." Zayn encouraged. "He was a douche. I should have knocked him out."

"Thanks for having my back. It honestly means a lot." Niall spoke softly. His eyes glanced up at Zayn and he was rewarded with a smile.

"Yeah Zayn, that was amazing." Liam felt the need to acknowledge what he'd done as well.

Niall sat up slowly, keeping pressed against Liam's side. "I'll be okay. I swear. You've both helped a lot." He wiped the tears off his face.

"Do you want us to go so you can try to sleep now?" Zayn asked Niall with his hand now on the lad's shoulder.

"Yeah, I wanna rest. I... I just... I'm scared." Niall felt torn. He wanted Liam to stay but he couldn't ask in front of Zayn.

Liam could sense this conflict and hugged Niall, "How about I stay and sit on my cell in the chair over there till you fall asleep?" He knew that would get Zayn to leave allowing Niall to say if he wanted Liam to stick to that or not.

"Yeah, that could probably really help. You're so shaken up. I can't imagine it wouldn't be okay." Zayn rubbed his shoulder.

Niall nodded, "Yeah, thank you. Both of you have been great." He looked between them before giving them each a side hug. "Li, I'll just go brush my teeth and change in the loo then I'll lay down."

Liam nodded and stood allowing him to get up. Zayn stood as well and told them goodbye before slipping out as Niall went into the loo.

When he came out however he stood looking at Liam with sad eyes as he chewed on his lower lip. He swallowed a lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I'm not leaving you Niall. You can stay in my arms all night. We don't have to tell anyone. It's what you need tonight. I can feel it." Liam could just sleep in his boxers. It wouldn't be anything strange for them.

"That's perfect. Thank you." Niall moved to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You're amazing."

Liam rubbed over Niall’s back and kissed the top of his head. “All I want is to help you to get better and stronger. I won’t ever turn away from you if ever you need me for whatever reason.” He said then a thought popped into his mind. “Have you taken your meds?” He asked.

Niall thought for a moment. “Shit! No...Thank you for reminding me.” He leaned up and gave his lips a quick kiss before rushing off to the loo.

Liam stripped to his boxers, smiling at like an idiot for getting a kiss from Niall. He pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped inside them. He laid there and waited for Niall to return. Suddenly, he felt the bed dip and felt arms arms around him. “Thank you for this.” Niall kissed him again. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He cuddled into Liam.

Liam smiled down at him. “I’d do anything for you…” He ran his fingers through Niall’s hair and then began to rub his bare back as Niall decided to sleep in boxers only. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you get up, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks, LiLi.” Niall smiled as he got comfortable and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of Liam rubbing his back. He was so comfortable with Liam, more than he had been in the past. Things were different for them now and he was enjoying the new closeness he felt to Liam.

When he really thought about his new found sexuality played a big factor in all this. He never would have figured out who or what he was without Liam. It made sense that he supposed that there would be a strong connection to him now.

"Hey Li?" He whispered suddenly feeling like he really owed it to Liam to tell him. "Are you too tired to talk?"

Liam smiled, "Of course not. What's up?" He gave him a little squeeze and then kissed the top of his head.

"I know what I am now. Between you helping me and the research I've been doing I'm sure." He smiled slightly thinking about how good it felt to be sure of things. "I'm pansexual."

Liam felt Niall freeze a little in his arms, "Ni, that's great. I'm so happy for you." He looked down at him and gave him another kiss. "Pansexual is that thing where it's like, hearts before parts or something right?" He asked.

"Basically, it just means I care more about a person's heart than I do their gender. I'm attracted to a person based on their personality. So I could end up with a guy or a girl." Niall wanted to clarify since Liam seemed to be asking.

"Right, yeah, I think that's beautiful. Does it make you feel any better to know and not be so confused?" Liam was curious as he began running Niall's back again.

"Yeah actually. I feel happier knowing what I am. I still obviously am not better from what happened though. It just, it's a piece of the puzzle. I still need you Liam."

Neither boy had any idea that the other was worried this announcement meant things would change. Truth be told, they both were falling into a routine that they loved. They didn't want anything to change.

"You do? You're sure?" Liam allowed his worry to be made known. He almost held his breath waiting for the reply.

"I'm positive." Niall sat up a bit and looked at him. "Liam, I kind of want things... Like I need them..." He didn't know how he wanted to word this.

He didn't have to say anything though. Liam understood perfectly. To prove it he leaned upward and connected their lips.

Niall was surprised by the kiss, but he leaned into it. He pushed Liam back down as he hovered a bit over him, kissing him as if his life depended on it. He sometimes wondered if his life really did depend on Liam. He ran his hands down Liam’s bare chest and smiled against his lips hearing him moan softly. Niall moved his mouth to suck on Liam’s collarbone, where Liam’s moans got a bit louder. “We’re not at home.” Niall reminded as he kissed Liam’s neck. “No one knows about us. We don’t want anyone knowing...We gotta stay quiet alright?” He said fingers tracing Liam’s lips.

Liam nodded and kissed Niall’s fingers playfully making the lad giggle. Niall kissed Liam’s lips again then moved back to his collarbone, sucking gently, but being careful not to leave a mark.

Liam ran his hands down Niall’s back slowly until he reached the hem of his boxers. He wanted to ask if it was alright, if they could go that far after the stressful day he had been dealing with. Before he could even voice it, he could feel that Niall wanted this just as much as he did tonight, if not maybe needing it a little bit more. Liam slipped his fingers into the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down.

Niall kicked them off and went back to Liam’s lips and kissed a trail from his lips down to just above his waistband.

It was one of the hottest things Liam’s ever seen him do and it was so hard to be quiet. Niall pulled on Liam’s boxers, wanting them off. Liam happily lifted his hips at the unvoiced request.

Niall pulled them down, throwing them on the floor somewhere. He saw that Liam was already sporting a semi. “Mmm, touch me, Ni. Please.” Liam begged. He needed it and he wasn’t ashamed to literally beg for Niall to please him.

Niall smiled. “Touch you where?” He teased as he leaned up and playfully bit Liam’s ear lobe, causing him to get harder and bite his tongue to force a moan down.

“Where do you think?” Liam asked though it came out as a small growl that made Niall smirk.

“Gotta tell me where or I won’t know. I can’t read minds.” Niall giggled.

“You can read mine though.” Liam pointed out.

“Not always.” Niall playfully argued back.

Liam pulled Niall close to him and let the moan he’d be holding out and into his ear, causing Niall to moan a little.

“You want me to touch your dick? Want me to get you hard and then suck you off slowly? Do you want to get fucked? Have my dick in that tight arse of yours?” Niall asked smirking.

Liam whimpered slightly at the teasing. He squirmed a bit. “I want you to touch my dick, suck me and fuck me...Please. Please fuck my tight fucking tight arse.” He begged.

Niall continued to smirk. “Your wish is my command.” He bit his lip that was drove Liam nearly insane. Niall could do the smallest most innocents of things and it would drive Liam crazy. Niall moved further down and took Liam’s dick into his hand, he began pumping slowly and Liam moved a pillow over his face to moan into. Niall’s touch always felt great but tonight, Niall was different he was more confident than he’d ever been and it made everything so heightened.

Niall smiled to himself a little and once he felt that Liam was fully hard, he lowered his mouth onto Liam’s dick and began to bob his head as Liam began moaning. Niall sucked him hard, going as far as down he could before he started to gag a bit. Times like this he hated that he had the worst gag reflex in the world.

“NiNi…” Liam moaned into the pillow then took it off. “Don’t make yourself choke. I know your gag reflex sucks.” He ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “It takes time and a lot of practice not to choke when sucking cock.”

Niall popped off. “I guess I need to practice more then?” He smirked and then placed his mouth back on Liam’s cock, making Liam moan into the pillow again. Niall hummed around Liam’s cock, sending vibrations through him which drove him wild.

“Mmm, NiNi...Can I have your cock inside me now?” Liam asked.

Niall popped off of Liam’s cock again and nodded. “I’ll just grab the lube.” He said getting off of bed and going to his bag. He grabbed his lube and covered his fingers in them. He gently spread Liams legs with his knee.

Liam spread his legs wide open as Niall slowly entered a finger into him. “Mmm…” Liam moaned softly. “It hasn’t been that long since we last fucked...You can add another finger.” He said and Niall did as he was told.

Liam smiled as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Niall’s fingers sliding in and out of him. He breathed in sharply feeling a third finger. “Did I hurt you?” Niall asked suddenly worried.

“No, I’m fine.” Liam promised and brought his hands to Niall’s hips, rubbing over them.

Niall smiled and took out his fingers. “I think you’re good now.” He said as Liam agreed.

“How do you want me?” Liam asked.

“I’d like to try something new.” Niall bit his lip. “What else can we do?”

Liam thought for a moment. “We can do something called ‘The Glider’ My right leg is going to go up on your shoulder while you straddle my left leg and fuck into me."

Niall was silent for a moment as he did his best to visualIze it. “That sounds fun.”

Liam smiled and helped Niall with getting into position. Niall was really excited. He lined his cock up with Liam’s hole and slowly began to push in. “Fuck…” He groaned. “Feels amazing.” He kissed Liam’s leg, causing Liam to giggle a little between his moans.

“Feels good for me too. Whenever you’re ready, you can start moving.” Liam told him as he let one hand rest on Niall’s hip and the other on his arse.

Niall nodded and slowly at first began moving in and out of Liam. He knew how impatient Liam got sometimes so teasing him was the best part.

Liam groaned. “Feels so good, NiNi…”

Niall smiled as he almost pulled all of the way out then back in again. He muffled his moans into Liam’s leg as he sped up.

“Mmm, go harder.” Liam moaned, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level.

Niall complied with Liam’s request and went harder, he noticed Liam’s hand reaching to wank himself off. Niall smacked his hand away. “Let me help you.” He smiled down at Liam.

Liam moved his hand away, letting Niall do the work. Niall’s hand worked on Liam’s diick by pumping him quickly and squeezing lightly now and then. He ran his thumb across the head and he used the leaking pre cum as lube to gain speed.

By now this time, the pillow was back on Liam’s face and he was moaning loudly into it. The feeling was amazing, between Niall fucking him and wanking him, he was losing it. He didn’t want to cum yet but he wasn’t going to be able to hold it off much longer.

“Cum for me, LiLi…” Niall whispered placing small kisses on Liam’s leg.

That whisper, that fucking accent, that fucking voice...Did it in for Liam and he came over his stomach, and Niall’s fist while moments later Niall came into Liam.

"That was fun." Niall grinned as he pulled out panting. He grabbed his discarded shirt and used it to clean up Liam. "I think I like fucking you in that position." He almost giggled.

"Good, you felt amazing." Liam smiled now feeling spent. "Come cuddle?" He asked and opened his arms. He smiled even bigger when Niall laid next to him and curled into his side, both of them still nude.

After exchanging sweet little kisses they both closed their eyes. Liam set to work playing with Niall's hair so he would drift to sleep. Once he was out it was Liam's turn to fall asleep.

The next morning was a bit rushed. The lads needed to be up and eating breakfast early. Luckily Liam was the one Paul still called first so none of the others had to know he'd stayed in bed with Niall.

It wasn't even until they were sat for breakfast that anyone questioned how Niall's night had turned out. Niall lied and said it was rough but he managed. Liam played into it saying how he was proud that Niall got through despite having been scared.

When they were done eating they were whisked off to to the X Factor studios so they could walk through their part in the show and rehearse. Finally they were given the okay to relax and have a break.

"Fucking hell, what an intense morning." Zayn commented stepping off the stage.

"I know, at least this isn't how things are every day for anymore." Louis kept the conversation going. He wanted to grab Harry's hand but he knew better. These people weren't under their management and paid to keep quiet.

Niall shook his head. "I don’t know how we did it. It's making me hungry thinking about it."

They all seemed to laugh, "Niall, everything makes you hungry. Let's go find food." Harry was hungry too but Niall was the perfect cover.

"Are you coming too?" Niall asked Liam. He wasn't as comfortable here. This wasnt home. These weren't the crew members he was used to.

"Of course." He grinned so Niall would relax. "Hopefully we can find someplace quiet to just sit and rest after though. I'm feeling exhausted."

He followed Niall and Harry. He placed a hand on Niall’s back as they walked to get food. It was a comfort thing, to help him relax while being someplace new around new people. Niall went into the room where the food was, followed by Harry and Liam. Zayn and Louis were slowly following them, they seemed busy chatting about something. Niall hung close as they entered the room and Liam rubbed his back. “It’s okay.” He said softly. Niall smiled at him and grabbed some food. The boys ate together, catching up on what everyone did on their break. No one really talked at breakfast nor on the plane ride over.

After everyone was done talking, Niall looked at Liam. “Can we go chill someplace alone? Just away from everyone?” He felt even more uncomfortable seeing as he didn’t know anyone besides a handful of people.

Liam nodded rubbing his shoulder. “Sure. I’m sure there’s an empty room or someplace where no one goes where we can get away for a bit.” He said standing and Niall stood with him.

“Keep ya phone on!” Louis called after them.

“I will!” Liam called back.

After a bit of searching, the pair finally found an empty room with one small sofa. Niall leaned against the closed door. “Can we do something new? Not sex...But something else?” He asked.

Liam smiled gently pulling Niall into his arms. “Do you have any ideas?” He wasn’t sure if Niall had found something he researched or not.

Niall shook his head no.

“Then I have just the thing...We can sixty nine. You’ve done it with a girl before right?” Liam asked and Niall nodded.

“Same deal, but you’re just sucking dick, not pussy.” Liam told him.

“Sounds fun...I gotta get ya hard first though.” Niall pushed Liam towards the sofa, making him sit then straddled his lap. He leaned down and kissed him softly at first.

Liam placed his hands on Niall’s hips as he kissed him back.

Niall got an idea and decided to start grinding down against Liam’s crotch, making him moan softly and got both boys hard fast.

“Ni…” Liam breathed out. “I’m so hard...Please…” He bit his lip as he looked up at Niall who nodded and got off of him.

Niall stripped himself of his clothes, shoes and socks as Liam stood and did the same.

“So I guess the only place is the floor…” Niall said looking down as he slowly stroked himself. He already felt so hard.

Liam tried hard not to moan or stare at Niall stroking himself, no matter how hot the sight was. He didn’t want Niall to feel uncomfortable with him staring.

“Yeah, are you alright with that?” He asked.

Niall nodded. “I’m not the one laying on the floor though.” He chuckled.

Liam smiled and nodded as he laid on the floor.

Niall positioned himself over Liam and lowered down slowly until he was facing Liam’s hard dick. He quickly took it into his mouth and began to bob his head. He moaned around Liam’s dick when he felt Liam’s mouth go around his own hard dick. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, both of them teasing each other by moaning around the others cock, the vibrations driving them both slightly crazy.

Niall had moved one of his hands from Liam’s thighs and played with his balls a little, he was mostly rubbing them, and gently squeezing, causing Liam to moan louder around Niall’s dick and Niall moaning around Liam’s in response.

It was at that time that they heard the door open and they saw Louis and Harry. Niall and Liam were still sucking on each others dicks and had them in their mouths when they turned to look at the sound.

“Oh God…” Harry said as his eyes went wide and he turned around.

Louis quickly turned around. “We’re really sorry…We didn’t look...we didn’t realize…” He said and grabbed Harry’s arm. “C’mon Harold…” He said forcing Harry to move, closing the door behind them.

Once they were out of the room, Harry looked to Louis. “Did you know...that...it was...that they were?” He couldn’t get the words out. The image felt like it was forever burned in his memory.

Louis shook his head. “I tell you everything, I had no idea...I’ll try and speak to Liam the first chance I get. Would you like to go cuddle someplace?” He suggested, knowing neither of them were in the mood to fuck now.

Harry nodded. “Please.”

"Liam, I'm sorry."  Niall said moving off him. The room once filled with moans was now quiet.

"It's not your fault. I forgot to lock the door. Are you alright sweetheart?" Liam wrapped his arms around him. He kissed at his forehead and tried to ignore the erection he still had.

"Yeah, I... I'm embarrassed but I'm okay. Uh, my cock hurts though. I need to cum." He frowned against Liam.

"Do you want my help or do you want me to stand outside and let you wank?" Liam wasn't sure what he would want now. Things were awkward.

"No! I don't want you to leave! I want your help. Liam, you always help me." The obvious distress in his voice struck Liam.

"Hey, hey, relax. Lock the door and we'll keep going." Liam calmly told him then smirked to bring the sexual energy back. Yes, he was still upset at what happened but his hormones were in control right now.

Niall walked over to the door, locking it. He smirked back at Liam. “If you want to cum, you’re gonna have to lay down and let me suck you.” He said and Liam obeyed by laying on the floor.

“I need your mouth on me cock so bad.” Liam pouted. “Come suck me...I’ll return the favour.” He winked, making Niall grin and he got back into position over Liam’s cock. He grabbed Liam’s cock and put his mouth back over it as he felt Liam’s hands on his arse and he moaned around Liam’s cock.

Liam ran his hands up and down Niall’s back while sucking his cock. He ran his tongue across the slit and began to deep throat best he could from this angle. He was working extra hard to make Niall feel good though, he had a time yesterday and Louis and Harry walking in on them didn’t help any.

Liam decided to gently rub over Niall’s balls as he had done with him earlier. Niall moaned loudly but the sound was muffled due to the fact he had Liam’s cock in his mouth and Liam in response moaned around Niall’s cock, both boys back to teasing each other with the vibrations. Liam then started to squeeze Niall’s balls gently as Niall practiced going a bit deeper on Liam.

Liam popped off. “So close...Fuck...Can I cum in your mouth?”

Niall thought about it for a moment while continuing to suck Liam then popped off his cock once decided. “I don’t mind...I don’t have the best gag reflex but I’d like to try.” He said.

Liam smiled and rubbed his hands over Niall’s arse. “I won’t make you swallow all of it if you can’t, just move off and I’ll cum on your body instead.”

Niall smiled. “I like that idea…”

“Finish me off?” Liam smiled rubbing Niall’s back. “I’ll make sure you cum.”

“Mmm, I know. You always do.” Niall smirked.

Liam smirked back and licked around Niall’s cock, then sucked on his tip. “Cum in my mouth if you wish. I’ll swallow every last drop.” He encouraged rubbing Niall’s back. It didn’t take much longer for Liam to be cumming down Niall’s throat. Niall was good for swallowing most of it, he ended up with a few drops on his chin though, and after a little more playing, Niall came into Liam’s mouth, loving the feeling of him swallowing his cum.

"Oh fuck Liam." Niall whimpered and quickly moved to lay beside him.

Liam smirked when he saw some of his cum dribbled on Niall's chin. He used his thumb to wipe it off then smear it on the floor.

"Thanks, you taste good. You just came a lot." He didn't want Liam to think he didn't like it. "Please don't think it was gross."

Liam smiled and kissed Niall's cheek, "Don't worry. I only care about you; not whether or not you swallow." He couldn't help but smirk and laugh slightly. "You're so cute."

Niall blushed hard and hid his face against Liam's chest. It made Liam find him even more cute. The sweet moment had to be cut short though.

"We're going to have to face them. If you want I'll talk to them. I know it could be a really scary thing for you." Liam offered. He almost hoped Niall would agree incase Louis were to bring up his crush. He wasn't 100% ready for Niall to know.

"You'd do that?" Niall seemed to gasp. "You'd explain to them that you've been helping me and that this is just that?" He sounded rather relieved. "Liam I just can't face them and explain details of how I've been fucking you to sort out who I am. I only just told you! No one else knows! "

"Hey, deep breath. I'll talk to them. I won't tell them that you're pansexual. I'll make sure they just know you've been confused and we both agreed this was how you needed to sort it out." He hugged the smaller lad and feathered kisses over him.

"Liam you're the best. I swear you are. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to know you." He hugged him tight. "I know I'm Irish and lucky by nature but damn."

Liam laughed out loud at him even though his heart was so warm by Niall's words. "Alright you little goof ball. Quit making me laugh and get up. I need a drink now and then it will probably be time to get ready."

Niall laughed and then nodded and moved. "You know, I think you like my balls even if they are goofy." He had to joke.

Liam could have choked if something would have been in his mouth. "Oh my God Niall James. No more sugar for you today. You're crazy as fuck."

They both laughed and Niall almost replied with a 'yes daddy' but he figured Liam might like that game so he kept quiet and got dressed.

Liam couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Niall from behind once they were both dressed. “How are you feeling?” He wanted to be sure he felt alright between last night and earlier.

“Much better thanks to you.” Niall turned and kissed him quickly then wiggled out of his grasp. “You really are amazing.” He said leaning against the door. He breathed in deeply and let it back out. “I can get through this if I have you.” He smiled.

Liam grinned. “Anything for you.” He kissed Niall’s forehead.

“I don’t want it to be weird between the four of us though…” Niall frowned.

“Maybe a little, but it’ll pass, especially when we get on stage. You don’t need to worry about it being weird. First chance I get to speak to them together and alone, I promise to explain it all...Well, minus you being pansexual. You take the time you need for that one.” Liam explained.

Niall grinned wide. “Thank you...again. We should probably get out there.” He said.

Liam nodded in agreement. “Yes, we should. You should open the door, I can’t really since you're leaning against it.”

Niall rolled his eyes and unlocked the door then opened it. “Smartarse.” He shook his head.

“You love it.” Liam teased making Niall laugh loudly as they walked down the hallway.

They made it to their dressing room and Zayn looked at them. “I was about to call you two. Lou is ready for us then we gotta get dressed. We’re up soon.” He said.

Liam nodded. “Thanks.” He smiled.

Louis and Harry were leaning against the wall, whispering to each other.

Liam avoided them and stuck close by to Niall as he started to chat with Zayn. He didn’t want to stray too far in case Niall needed him.

"Could someone please get me some water?" Liam asked knowing he couldn't leave now.

"Make that two?" Niall added as someone left to go get them water.

Louis and Harry took note of it. They knew why the pair needed water but neither of them said a word.  

"Anyway..." Zayn kept talking. "I took my time testing driving a ton of different things before I decided on it. I had more than the one I was driving that night thankfully so I was able to."

"It doesn't have a backseat though right?" Liam wasn't really a car guy but he was pretty sure about the new car Zayn was talking about having bought.

"No, it doesn't have a back seat." Zayn confirmed. "What does that matter?" Niall was confused. He was quickly hushed by Lou so she could keep working on him.

"This is Zayn. I know Zayn. He might be single right now but he won't be forever." Liam laughed a bit.

"You do that?" Niall asked Zayn a bit shocked. "Isn't that dangerous? What if a fan sees?"

"Yeah well, no back seat anymore." Zayn casually replied. After what happened he wasn't crazy about having sex where anyone might see. He still loved having sex but he was much more careful with his locations.

"Alright, you three are going to have to close your mouths now or I'm going to separate you. I can't work if you keep moving and chatting." Lou warned pointing a makeup brush at them.

"No! We'll stop! Liam has to stay!" Niall begged her as someone came back with water for them. Liam tapped his knee a few times and flashed him a little smile to relax him. He then looked at Zayn and the two made the motion for zipping their lips closed and throwing away the key.

At some point later all five were done and ready to perform. As they were waiting for their moment to hit the stage Louis pulled Liam a few steps backward and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk Liam. If nothing else tomorrow. Don't think we aren't going to."

"I know. Now stop before you attracted attention." Liam quickly pulled away from him. The last thing he wanted was for Zayn to catch wind of this. He had every intention to talk to Louis but he would do it on his terms where no one else could hear.

Moments later they hit the stage and performed flawlessly. They sounded good. They looked good. It was perfect. The interview after was normal and the usual questions. The second they came off stage however that bottle of water hit Liam hard.

"I have to wee. Move. Move. Louis stay with Niall!" He shouted as he ran off rather quickly. Niall and Zayn couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Come on Nialler, we're going to go get changed." Louis smiled gently. It didn't really help how uncomfortable Niall felt. He probably wouldn't feel better till Liam talked to them.

As they went to change Liam took care of the burning sensation in his bladder. When he stood washing his hands however a thought struck him and he smirked.

Quickly he moved back into the stall and pulled out his phone. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pushed them down a little. He then pushed up his shirt to show off his fit midsection and hooked his thumb into the waistband of his boxers. He pulled down at them just enough to show the very top of his cock where it started to connect to his body.

With the perfect teasing pose in place he snapped a photo and then sent it off to Niall with the caption,'Zayn's photos are deleted and he no longer has photos of me. I think you should have this one though.'

Niall had just finished changing back into his street clothes and had put his hoodie on. It was a chilly night. He felt his phone buzz. It was a photo attachment from Liam. His eyes opened wide when he saw the photo. He quickly closed it as there were too many people around. He walked to the corner of the room where he could be alone. He opened it again, and read the caption. He smiled reading and seeing the photo. He noticed Louis on his way over so he quickly closed it.

“Hey, you okay?” Louis asked softly.

Niall nodded. “I’m just...tired…” He lied. “Too much noise and I’d rather not be around so many people I don’t know at once.” He added.

Louis nodded. “I wonder what’s taking Liam…” He commented and saw him walk in. “Never mind. Anyways, Harry and I are here for you in case you need us for anything or want to talk. I know you have Liam, but the rest of us are here too.” He reminded.

Niall smiled. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” He said as Liam quickly got changed and Niall kept a watchful eye on him.

“Right, well...I’ll uh...leave you to it then.” Louis mumbled uncomfortably when he noticed Niall’s gaze.

Louis walked away as Liam came over. “Did you get my text?” He asked smiling.

“Yes, I loved it. Thank you.” Niall grinned. “I’d kiss you right now if I could...as a thank you.” He whispered and giggled.

Not long after that they were rounded up and they headed back to the car, then they headed back to the hotel where Niall and Liam had agreed it was better to sleep in different rooms tonight.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYYYY

The next morning wasn't as rushed but they did have to wake up early. They had to run through all of the plans for 1D day the following day as they ate breakfast.

The more they discussed it the better it sounded. They all honestly were excited for it now having heard all the details and made all the final arrangements.

The best part about the meeting was when it was over. They basically had the day off except for some things they had previously planned. Niall and Louis were going to go play football which meant Liam would be joining them. While they were gone Harry was going to go with Zayn to an inner city school where he was going to do a mural for them.

The boys were still in the meeting room talking about their plans for the day, when Niall’s phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw that it was a FaceTime request from Greg. He was confused as Greg never FaceTimes him, especially if it’s after dinner time back home. They’re usually so busy with getting Theo settled for the evening and then putting him to bed.

He quickly answered and grinned at the pleasant surprise the got. It was Greg and Theo. They were sitting on the floor in their house and Greg was holding the phone so that both of them were in the frame. “Say Hi to your Uncle Niall.” Greg told his son who at four months immediately smiled when he saw Niall and began making cooing sounds at him. “I heard that you had a bad day the other day. I didn’t want to call you yesterday with you being so busy, we thought we’d give you a day to recover a little bit and surprise you today.” Greg smiled.

Niall couldn’t stop grinning. He was so happy and so happily surprised for once in a long time that he felt like he could cry. “Thank you.” He said softly.

The room seemed to fall silent as they realized that it was Theo on FaceTime with him, Zayn quietly said he was going to get his art supplies and text Harry when he was ready. Harry walked over to Niall to say a quick Hi to Theo. He was always drawn to babies.

Liam grinned, he loved seeing Niall so happy. He watched as Niall sat on the sofa and began talking to Theo and watching him. Suddenly, he was broken from his thoughts as he heard his name being called by Niall.

“Come say Hi. Look, it’s Liam...LiLi.” Niall grinned at Theo who when Liam waved at him, waved his own little arms right back at Liam.

Liam giggled and commented on how cute it was.

“Oh and look at what he’s able to do now…” Greg said as Denise came over for a moment and placed Theo on his stomach who then pushed himself up.

Niall cheered and looked up at Liam feeling so happy that Liam could feel it, and it made him so happy for Niall.

“Sorry to interrupt…” Louis said as he came over. “I need to steal Liam away for a little bit, we need to have a chat, but Niall, Harry’s going to sit with you. Liam will be in my room with me. I’ll make sure that my phone is on as well.” He told him.

Niall looked a little disappointed that Louis was taking Liam from him but he nodded and went back to talking to Theo and Greg. He even saw Theo roll over onto his back for the first time. Harry was more than happy to have shared that moment with them. He may have cried a little. He was a sucker for the firsts.

Louis didn’t waste any time in grabbing Liam’s arm and taking him back to his and Harry’s room.

Once the door was closed, Louis looked at him. “Sit. Explain. Now.” He said firmly. He had no idea what was going on and he had so many different ideas and thoughts in his head that he really just needed everything explained to him.

Liam frowned. “I’m not sure how to start.” He said sitting on the bed.

“How did it get started?” Louis asked sitting next to him now.

“Ireland, actually. Niall wanted to drink, and I was supposed to stay sober for the sake of Niall but eventually everyone wanted me to drink and I gave in. I wasn’t nearly as drunk as Niall or the other lads, but I was still pretty drunk.” Liam sighed. “He wanted to know what anal sex was like. He wanted me to tell him how it worked. Then we were kissing and next thing I knew he wanted to fuck me... in my drunken state, I said yes.” He said quietly. “I explained to him what to do, how to be safe, and everything.” He bit his lip. “The next day, Sean came over and they had a chat, and Niall told him that we kissed then Sean basically told him that since he seemed curious, he should explore it. Niall asked me to help him, and I knew it, believe me, my head and heart both screamed at me that it wasn’t a smart idea and it’d make my crush worse. I’ll be hurt when he decides he’s done...But, at least this way I can have a little bit of my fantasy? I can kiss him when we’re alone, like proper snog the shit out of him. I can touch him. He’ll fuck me and he’s so curious, he’s always asking to try something new.” He shook his head. “I somehow fucking thought I’d get it out of my system. I was far from right. I was so fucking wrong.” He paused and looked over Louis. “I’m in love with him. It’s not a crush anymore. I’m actually properly in love with him and I hate being apart from him, I really don’t want anyone else, only him. I don’t want to be intimate with anyone else besides him.” He bit his lip to keep from crying a little.

Louis wrapped an arm around Liam and pulled him close. “It’s gonna be okay.” He said. “I understand how you feel about Niall though, I feel the same way about Harry. So all of this sexual stuff with Niall and what we walked in on yesterday, you’re just helping him out?” He asked.

Liam nodded, but didn’t say anything. He was afraid he might breakdown and cry if he said anything.

Louis sighed. “This isn’t fair to you nor is it fair to Niall. You’re in love with him, and he sees you as a friend and right now as a friend who’s helping him out, but this isn’t healthy when you have feelings for him. I don’t want either of you hurt and I’m afraid if this goes on any longer, not just you or him but both of you will be very hurt. Be the bigger person, mate.” He rubbed Liam’s arm a little to try and comfort the lad. “Be the bigger person and put a stop to it, right away, then try and fix things before you lose his amazing friendship all together.”

Liam nodded, understanding. “Alright. I will.” He said. He needed to think of a way to tell him though. He didn’t want to sit him down and blurt out that he was in love him with him.

“You can’t tell Zayn though. I get that you’ll want to tell Harry, that’s fine but not Zayn nor anyone else can know.” Liam said.

Louis nodded. “I got it. No worries. I won’t say anything.” He offered a small smile. “Let’s get you back to Niall before he goes insane though.” He tried to joke a little.

"Ah, but where is the lie Louis?" Liam smiled a little. His smile was half love struck and half kicked puppy.

Louis knew he needed to talk to Harry so the moment the four were back together he kissed Harry's cheek and whisper, "Let's chat my love."

Liam and Niall never even seen to notice the two slipping away. Liam was too busy being told all about Niall's FaceTime with Greg and Theo.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Louis as they walked off to a private spot. "What did he say? I know that's what you're about to tell me."

Louis took a deep breath and nodded, "Curly, he's got it bad." There was no sense in beating around the bush.

"Wait, what exactly does that mean?" Harry questioned as he leaned against a wall and looked at Louis walking about the room they found.

"Liam loves him. Liam loves Niall like I love you. He's madly, deeply, possibly hopelessly in love with Niall." Louis gave him an almost worried looked.

"I... Okay but Niall has always been so adamant on being straight. Niall is straight but was su- doing THAT with Liam and to top it all off Liam is in love with him?" It was nearly too much to understand. "Help me here. None of this makes sense to me."

"When Liam went with Niall to Ireland they went out and got drunk. Niall ended up asking Liam to show him how to have sex and I guess Niall topped Liam. Niall told Sean they kissed and Sean encouraged him to explore his feelings. Niall took it and asked Liam to help him explore and the two have been sexually experimenting ever since." The older lad tried to explain.

"...and because Liam had a crush it caused the crush to turn to love." It was a statement; not a question.

Louis could only nod. For a while the two just stood silent taking it all in until finally Harry spoke; capturing both their thought in one phrase, "Bloody hell."

"Uh... Should I come back?" They suddenly heard Zayn and saw him peeking into the little conference room they'd snuck into.

"No, no we're good." Louis quickly changed his face. "What's up Zaynie Boo?"

"That again?" He asked then shook his head and kept talking. "The van is here to take me to do that mural. Harry, are you ready?"

Harry nodded and turned to get a hug and kiss from Louis. He wouldn't ever leave him and not say a proper goodbye now.

"Alright, make a baby later." Zayn teased them. Anything to get back for the nickname.

"Yeah, I wish." Harry muttered under his breath then stepped away from Louis. "I love you Boo."

Louis smiled big, "I love you too Cupcake." Louis then watched as the two walked out of the room. He took a moment to collect himself from the Liam and Niall information then went to find them.

"I can't wait to see him again!" Niall was still gushing when he found them in the large conference room. "It would be amazing to see them on our Christmas break. Who knows though. Oh hi Louis."

Liam couldn't help but smile and laugh softly then turn to Louis, "Hey mate, I take it Zayn found you and Harry?"

Louis nodded, "Yeah, we should probably get ready for footie since they've left now. Are you excited Niall?"

Niall nodded, "I can't wait. Today is great! Video call with Theo; footie with my two favorite band mates: can it get better?"

"I dunno but it could probably get worse if you let Harry and Zayn hear that we are your favorites." Liam smirked. He wanted to make everything sound friendly but deep down he was flattered as hell to be called a favorite.

"True, I didn't mean it like that though." Niall tilted his head to the side.

"We know. Come on." Louis messed up his hair and then walked to the door holding it open for them.

Niall grumbled about his hair as they walked out making Liam smile fondly, “Here.” He said as they reached the lifts with their security in tow. He gently lowered Niall’s hands and fixed the lads hair himself. “Much better.” He smiled.

Niall grinned. “Thanks, Liam.” He said as the doors opened. He took a deep breathe and walked in with Liam and Louis behind him. Liam placed an arm around him, holding him close while Louis placed a hand on his shoulder for added comfort.

Once the doors opened, Niall walked out quickly, now holding Liam’s hand and dragging him with him. There were a lot of fans outside their hotel, as usual.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you.” Basil, his security guard tried to reassure the lad.

Niall nodded. “Thanks…” He sighed.

“Maybe if you focus on Football, it might help?” Liam suggested.

Niall nodded again and leaned into Liam, “Maybe...Don’t let go though.” He looked at him with fearful eyes.

Liam rubbed his hands over Niall’s arms. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you NiNi, and I’ve seen on Twitter other fans encouraging each other to at the very least to not touch you and give you your space. They understand that we’re not the same boys anymore and that we’re all a bit...well, we’re still recovering. I promise not to let go if your hand and I’ll keep you close to me as well.” He said.

“Me too. I’ll be on the other side of you. I can hold your other hand. Kinda like a mini shield.” Louis offered. “Paul, Alberto, Basil and Paddy will all be around us too. Nothing bad will happen.” He tried to encourage.

“Ready?” Paul asked.

“I guess I have to be.” Niall frowned and nodded.

They made it to the car without much fuss, a lot of fans were being supportive of Niall’s wish of not wanting to be grabbed or touched. Others, were not doing so.

Once they got to the stadium, they were met by some of the players which excited Niall and Louis the most, they were gifted jerseys when they went to the dressing room to change. It’s what they changed into to play.

Niall didn’t change though until the other players had gone out. “Just felt weird.” He mumbled to Liam who rubbed his back.

“I know, for me too.” He said.

“If you’re talking about getting undressed in front of them, then that’s why I’m not changed yet either.” Louis admitted softly. “I don’t know...Getting ready to go on stage and changing in front of our security, crew and each other, I feel fine but suddenly...not really.” He sighed.

“They’re gone now, so let’s change now. Just the three of us.” Liam offered a smile to both of them.

Once they were changed, they played for hours, Niall having the time of his life and them even getting pictures afterwards.

Soon it was time to go back and Niall was bouncing with energy in the car. "Liam, what are you doing when we get back to the hotel? We should swim or play a game or something awesome!"

Liam laughed a little as he slung an arm around the smaller lad, "If you want to do something fun we will."

"Aren't you tired?" Louis asked stunned by Niall's stamina. "I mean, I'm even a bit tired."

"Nope, not tired at all. I'm... Im..." He tried to find the right word.

"Hyper?" Liam asked wanting to kiss him. He was being so cute.

"Yeah, hyper! I'm hyper!" He  giggled at himself and the others laughed.

"Just behave yourself." Paul warned as they pulled around behind the hotel to enter through the back entrance.

"Yes sir." Niall joked as they began to get out. There were only a few fans around back. Niall took Liam's hand half out of habit and half for comfort. With his free hand he waved to the fans and entered the hotel.

"I'm off to shower. You two have fun being crazy." Louis waved and went off. He didn't want to smell badly whenever Harry made it back.

"Come on Liam! Let's go!" Niall grinned from ear to ear and tugged on Liam's arm.

"Wait, where are we going? What are we doing?" He laughed as he let Niall pull him.

Niall giggled in what Liam found to be the cutest manner and then leaned in close to his ear. "We're gonna have sex." He whispered.

Truth be told Liam loved the sound of that. He couldn't wait to get into his room now. Why did his have to be at the other end of the hall?

When they reached it Niall was the one to unlock the door however. He was on his game. "Gonna let daddy fuck you LiLi?" Niall grinned once the door shut.

"Daddy?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "I'm good with that." There was something about the whole 'daddy' thing that he enjoyed. The fans couldn't ever know though.

"Then be a good boy and strip for daddy. You're all dirty. Can't have my little boy in dirty clothes." Niall took his own shirt off and smirked.

"Don't tell anyone but I really like this game." Liam grinned and began stripping down. First his shoes and socks, then his shirt and next his shorts. "Daddy, can you help me with my boxers?"

Niall shivered slightly. He adored hearing Liam call him daddy. Something about that had become addicting for him. "Of course I can baby." He stepped closer and tugged at the bottom of Liam's underwear. As they slid down and Liam's half hard cock came into view and he leaned in and kissed the tip.

"Don't tease daddy." Liam gave him a pout. "You can't put your lips on it if you aren't going to suck it." He tried to use a childlike voice.

"Is that so?" Niall asked gently guiding him backward to the bed. "Are you trying to tell me you want daddy to suck your cock?" Something about how hungry Liam's eyes looked in that moment turned Niall on even more.

"Yes, please?" Liam nodded as he sat down and pushed himself back on the bed a bit. He let his legs fall open and lounged back on his elbows. "Please won't you suck on me daddy? Please? I'll be a good boy." The more he used the right words the more turned on he made himself.

"Hmm, alright. No cumming tho Liam. Not till daddy says." He couldn't help but smirk some as he crawled onto the bed and settled into a comfortable spot. He then opened his mouth and took the tip of Liam's cock into it.

They both knew Niall couldn't handle Liam's full length. Neither was complaining however. In fact, Liam was already moaning softly. It felt so wonderful. Niall was moaning a bit too though. Liam had a rather sweet taste to him. His skin wasn't salty.

"Daddy, ah, don't stop." Liam begged grabbing the sheets so he wouldn't grab Niall's hair and get into trouble. "Daddy" probably wouldn't like that.

Niall began to bob his head for Liam best he could and rubbed his balls with one of his hands. It was a confidence booster to see how quickly he could get Liam to fall apart.

"Ah! Yeah! Keep going! Daddy please!" Liam's skin was practically crawling with how turned on he was. "Yes! Yes!" He whimpered.

"Shhh," Niall corrected him coming off his dick. "You're being too loud. We aren't home." He reminded in a confident and fatherly tone. "Spread your legs, I want to lube you up now. Daddy is ready to fuck you."

Liam didn't even complain at the loss of Niall's mouth when he heard what was coming. He was ready for Niall's Dick and to prove it he opened his legs wide so Niall had lots of access to stretch him and get plenty of lube on him.

Niall made quick work of getting off the bed and getting the bottle of lube from the bag he knew Liam kept it in. "Very good boy. Just like that Liam. So good for daddy aren't you?"

Liam nodded quickly. "Daddy's good boy. Ready for daddy's dick." He said hoping to push Niall to work faster.

"Mmm, I bet you are." Niall teased right back and slowly started to apply the lube. He knew Liam's game and fought back a little just for fun.

Soon however Niall had Liam begging Niall to fuck him. Niall finally gave in and stripped off his shorts and briefs then ran lube over his dick. "I want that glider thing we did the other night. It felt so good."

"Okay daddy." Liam smiled and lifted his leg for Niall. When both of them were in place and lined up he held his breath and the let it out along with a deep moan as Niall pushed into his tight little hole.

"Oh shit! Good boy. Mmmm, LiLi." Niall turned his head and mumbled into Liam's flesh as he began to set a place thrusting into him. "Damn, love fucking your arse."

That was a huge thing for Niall to admit but neither of them needed to say it out loud for them to both know it.

Liam moaned softly, trying to keep his sounds low and soft like Niall had reminded him. “Mmm, Daddy...You always make me feel so good.” He smiled up at Niall who smiled back at him.

“Daddy loves making you feel good, he loves fucking your sweet tight arse.” He finished with a moan.

“Can I ask Daddy to go harder?” Liam had always liked it rough, having his arse wrecked for days, but he knew he would enjoy it even more so if it was Niall.

Niall didn't even need a moment to think about it. He wanted to give Liam everything he wanted. He trusted Liam would gently correct anything wrong he did. "Mmm, yeah." He replied and slammed harder into Liam.

Liam's breath hitched. He was impressed with Niall's actions. He was doing everything perfectly.

"Like that?" Niall asked as he worked to slam even harder still into Liam. He knew what Liam wanted. He could see it in his eyes. Niall was more than willing to do everything he could to give that to Liam.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" He whined in a high pitched tone. He struggled to be quiet. "Ah, daddy I'm close. I wanna cum." He was begging.

"Good boy." Niall's toes curled as he too was nearing his orgasm. "Cum for daddy. Cum for me LiLi. Make a mess."

Liam could tell Niall was begging for it. He couldn't have been more willing to give Niall what he wanted. He grabbed his cock and began furiously wanking himself in time with each of Niall's hard, fast thrust.

Within seconds Niall let out a whimper of pleasure as Liam gasped out the word 'daddy' and came all over his hand, tummy and even Niall a bit.

"Ah, ah, ah, LiLi!" Niall had been driven over his point. He screamed a bit against Liam's leg and came deep inside of Liam. His entire body shook from the violent orgasm.

"Oh my... Oh damn.... That was..." Liam couldn't even form an entire sentence. "You're amazing." Liam gave him a lazy smile as Niall pulled out and fell on the bed next to Liam.

Niall giggled. “Thank you…” He leaned over kissing Liam’s cheek playfully.

“We should do this while your hyper more often.” Liam teased and Niall laughed.

“Whatever you want.” He smiled at Liam as he turned to lay on his stomach to look at him.

“Hey, how did you sleep last night?” Liam asked curiously. Niall seemed fine for the most part today, almost normal even.

“It was okay. It wasn’t horrible like it was before but it’s not like it is sleeping at home…Somewhere in between I guess?” Niall paused. “Falling asleep was hard but once I was asleep, I was fine.” He added.

“You’ve improved so much, I’m so proud of you.” Liam reached out and touched Niall’s cheek.

Niall involuntarily leaned into it, it was like a reflex by now to always lean into Liam’s touch, something that always made him feel safe. “I’m worried about tomorrow…1D Day…” He bit his lip. “I mean, there’s no Niam hour, and one of us will always be with one of the other boys. I’ll only have you for a short time during Zouis hour.” He frowned, worried.

“I’ll be around though. You can watch me from behind the camera as I can do with you, it’s not much but it's better than doing nothing. Besides, there’s stuff that we do as a group too, I’ll try to be by your side during those times as much as I possible can.” Liam told him.

Niall sighed. “I’m nervous about it though, but as long as you’re around where I can see you at least? It won’t be that bad.” He bit his lip again.

Liam nodded and kissed his forehead. “Don’t fret. It’ll all be fine, I promise to stay behind the cameras as much as I can.”

"Please do." Niall snuggled hard into Liam. He'd do his best to be okay but he wouldn't like it. No one could make him like it.

"Shhh, I will. Promise." Liam knew Niall was trying to be strong. He was so proud of his strength. Still however, Liam held Niall tight. He could tell the boy needed it.

"Thank you LiLi." He whispered, almost breathing him in. "I just kinda need you." He closed his eyes and let a yawn escape his lips.

"You're alright. Just rest." Liam kissed his cheek, forehead and then lips. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Niall didn't need to hear anything else. He let himself fall deep into a slumber. There was nothing quite like falling asleep next to Liam. He'd slept good at home on his own but if he had to be honest his best sleep was always in Liam's arms.

Liam watched Niall sleep for the longest time. He knew without any bit of doubt that he loved him. He was deeply in love with him. It was the same kind of love he always saw between Louis and Harry. The kind of love he always wanted to feel and had been waiting so long for.

Soon sleep overtook Liam and he too fell asleep. He slept with his arms right around the smaller boy; their nude bodies pressed together. When Niall woke sometime later he couldn't even bring himself to move. He was too happy right where he was.

He had to move when someone knocked on the door though. He jumped a little bit not expecting it and Liam woke up right away squeezing him protectively. "Everything's okay. Get dressed." He said in a groggy voice.

They both quickly got into their clothes and Liam went to the door. Louis stood there looking at him. He gave Liam a half disappointed look when he saw Niall behind him adjusting his clothes.

"What's up?" Liam asked directing the conversation.

"We're meeting up in the lobby to go get dinner somewhere. Are you two coming?" He asked and laughed when Niall quickly appeared at the door, "Did you say dinner?"

"Such a tummy. Go on, I need to wash my face. I'll be right there." Liam smiled wanting to clean the dried cum off his tummy without Louis knowing that's what he needed to do.

"I can walk down with you right?" Niall asked Louis. He smiled at Liam when Louis nodded and then walked off with him.

Once in the lift, Niall, who had felt comfortable quickly lost his confident feeling. He moved closer to Louis looking for a sense of safety.

"You're okay. The ride down will only be a moment." Louis tried to assure him. "Talk to me about something." He figured maybe that would help.

Louis had sparked a thought in Niall however with that line. He'd been wanting to talk to him and now was a great time. "Louis, you and Harry aren't going to tell anyone about Liam and I right? I mean, I just..."

Louis started to speak but Niall kept talking, "I'm," he stopped himself from admitting he was Pansexual. He couldn't do it. "He's just helping me."

"Niall, Harry and I won't tell a soul. Swear it. I really want you to be careful though. Niall, you're messing about in love and I'll tell you, it can hit you out of nowhere. Love is a tricky thing." The doors dinged and slid open just as Louis finished talking.

Niall opened his mouth to reply but upon opening the doors, Alberto and Basil were already there so he couldn’t say anything. He walked in silence with Louis as he thought of what Louis said. He wasn’t in love with Liam. He loved as a friend, best friend. Why would that be tricky? He was broken from his thoughts when he reached their table.

“Where’s Liam?” Paddy asked, since the boys abduction their security had become even more concerned and careful with their safety. They all preferred and needed to know where the boys were almost at all times.

“Still upstairs. He had to use the toilet and I was too hungry to wait.” Niall replied. He didn’t want to use the “washing up” excuse. He was afraid that people might catch on. He really didn’t want anyone finding out about him and Liam sleeping together, too many things could go wrong if the wrong person find out.

Niall went to sit down where there were two empty seats, side by side when Zayn offered him to sit next to him. He figured he should take it, work on feeling more comfortable with Zayn while Liam wasn’t around.

“I’m gonna go to the buffet and see what they’ve got. Come with me. You must be starving.” Zayn offered and stood.

Niall nodded. “Sure, I’m starving.” Sex always made him hungry.

By the time he and Zayn returned, Liam was back and he felt a bit more relaxed.

“Enough food, Ni?” Liam teased seeing that the lads plate was packed with food.

Niall couldn’t stop the blush that seemed to come out of nowhere. “I was hungry. I’m always hungry after napping.” He said.

“I was teasing.” Liam smiled as he reached over and took a fry off of Niall’s plate. “Thanks. I’m gonna get my own food now. I won’t be long.” He said and stood up.

Paddy stood to follow him.

“Chill, you can watch me from where you’re sitting. You don’t need to follow me to the buffet. I’ll be fine.” He reassured his friend and security guard as he offered a small smile.

Paddy grumbled but agreed.

Zayn was trying to talk to Niall, but Niall was caught up in the “love can be tricky” comment again. He wasn’t in love with Liam, was he?

He thought back to the tweets he’d been getting from “Niam shippers” they were becoming more like the Larry shippers and presenting real proof for their ship. He had read stuff about how they looked at each other differently, and it wasn’t “brotherly love” he had brushed it off due to them sleeping with each other but he’d seen some pictures where fans were questioning how deep Liam’s feelings were for Niall due to the intense way he was looking at him.

It was all a bit much to take it over dinner; the idea of him loving Liam. It seemed like perhaps he had grown to love him as more than a brother without even realizing it. Still, he didn't want to think on it any longer. He wanted to eat.

"Ni, are in there?" Zayn finally asked waving a hand in front of Niall's face.

"Oh, sorry." Niall bit his bottom lip for a moment. He hadn't meant to space out like that. "What were you saying?"

"I was telling you about the mural I did. It doesn't matter though. I have a photo I can just show you later." Zayn half laughed. It was actually very much like Niall for him to randomly space out and need snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry. I would love to see it later." Now he felt a bit bad.

"It wasnt that good." Harry teased from where he sat. He was in a good mood and wanted to joke around.

"How would you know? You were too busy off playing with the little kids." Zayn wasn't gonna take that teasing easily. He had too much pride in his work and Harry honestly had spent most of his time there with the youngest kids.

"No surprise there." Liam teased Harry a bit while Louis looked a little intently at his boyfriend. "You had fun then?" Louis wanted to confirm. Harry knew Louis was just curious about Harry spending so much time being around the little ones there.

"I had lots of fun. They taught me a song about weather." He grinned. "I even met a little boy named Louis. He's French though. Well, his parents are from France." He rambled a bit when he got overly excited about something.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Sounds like you had a good day at school. Not too scared to go back tomorrow?" Louis wanted to ask if he was still Harry's favorite Louis but he decided he'd rather not in front of the crew members.

"Very funny." Harry shook his head. "I wonder how we'll handle our future kids going to school though. I mean, if we're still famous it could be a big issue."

"Have you named your future children yet?" Zayn curiously played into the conversation. "Zayn, don't get him going." Louis shook his head trying to hide that he was pleading. Anymore Harry talked about future children all the time.

"I have thought about names actually." Harry payed no attention to Louis. "I really like the names that are different. Names you don't hear everyday. Something like Wynter or Diamond for a girl perhaps. Maybe Axe for a boy." Harry beamed as he spoke.

"Axe Tomlinson?" Liam asked making Louis groan slightly. "Honestly, can we talk about something else? Anything else?" No one seemed to hear Louis however.

"No, I don't know if I want to use his last name. I mean I really like mine. It's special too. It's something that connects my dad and I. He often feels a bit forgotten because mum is so popular with the fans and she's with Robin." Harry kept right on talking.

"What if Louis wants to drop your last name though? I assume you two have to agree on one when you get married right?" Niall asked.

"No, we could use both. It's something to think about. I have plenty of time it seems." Harry hinted at Louis' having not asked him yet. The three seemed to smile and even laugh a bit but Louis didn't look thrilled, "Honestly lads, do you think we'll win any awards at the AMA's?" He prayed they would change topics.

"You boys always win something." Preston chimed in noticing how distressed Louis seemed to be getting. He couldn't help but to speak.

"We're amazing. We can't help it." Zayn grinned. "Ain't that right mate?" He asked Niall. The smaller lad quickly agreed as Louis seemed to settle a bit.

"We're loved. That really helps us the most at these award shows." Harry added. "Still blows my mind how many people love us." "Agreed, hard to wrap your mind around." Liam nodded.

A while later they had all finished eating and began to head back to their rooms. It was going to be an early morning. Zayn disappeared into his room first. Liam reached his door next and looked at Niall, "Sleeping alone?"

Niall thought for a moment. He knew he should but if he had to tell the truth... He didn't want to. "No, I'll change and come over in a second."

Liam agreed and went into his room as Niall turned for his own. Louis and Harry were nearly right behind him at that point. "Ni, don't forget what I said." Louis told him not wanting to be a bitch but wanting to look out for his brothers.

Niall just nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thanks." He begun to move past them. "Oh and Niall, just so you know I won't tell anyone either. Do be careful though." Harry offered him a warm smile. Niall just thanked him and kept on to his room.

He walked into his room after using the keycard to unlock it. He took his meds, and got ready for bed. He knew he should sleep alone tonight seeing as late wasn’t horrible, but he wasn’t going to be able to be around Liam a lot tomorrow and that made him so scared and so nervous. It’s not as if he didn’t trust their security or he didn’t trust the other boys, he did. It was something about Liam that made him feel safe, and happy. He didn’t have to worry and he slept well.

He sighed as he grabbed his phone, charger and hotel key, along with the extra copy of Liam’s. He left his room and used Liam’s key to enter his room. He couldn’t help but smile seeing Liam sitting on the bed in his boxers, he was on his phone. “What’re you lookin at?” He asked as he sat the hotel keys on a table, then walked over to Liam sitting beside him.

“Twitter, I tweeted and I’m reading the fans reactions to You & I. A lot of them are saying it’s their favourite so far.” He smiled over at Niall.

Niall smiled at him. “I saw some of those earlier. I’m happy that they like it. They’ll like pretty much anything but I’m always so nervous.”

“We all are.” Liam reassured him. “It doesn’t matter how many fans we get or how we know that they’ll like pretty much whatever we release, it’s still nerve wracking whenever singles or albums, even music videos...they strong opinions on the music videos.” He laughed.

Niall nodded agreeing. “I think I’m more nervous about tomorrow though?” He sighed.

Liam took Niall’s hands in his. “Try not to be. I’ll be around as much as I can...And you’re getting your hair dyed lilac in the morning, so that’ll be fun.”

Niall laughed. “Yeah, they’ll love that.”

“Exactly...And if I’m not around, Louis or one of the other lads will stay with you. Basil can chill with you when I’m not in your eyesight. You know he wouldn’t let anything happen to you, especially now after everything that’s happened.” Liam tried to reassure him.

Niall nodded. “I’m scared too, there’ll be so much going on tomorrow. It’ll be chaotic and there’ll be fans there…”

“You don’t need to be scared of the fans, most of them have learned to leave you be by now.” Liam ran his fingers through Niall’s hair as Niall smiled and leaned into the touch. “As for everyone else that’s there, they all have a connection to the label or management, even the crew and the crew is our crew that we know and are comfortable with. Nothing’s gonna happen. I promise.” He said then leaned over and kissed Niall’s lips. “I fucking promise you that you’ll be okay.” He kissed him again. He just wanted to make his love feel better.

Niall kissed him back and smiled, feeling calmer as he always did when Liam did anything but as of lately, kisses seemed to work best and he kissed Liam once more before Liam broke the kiss. “As much as I hate to stop, we should attempt to sleep.” He smiled as he stood and plugged his phone in and Niall got off the phone to do the same with his own phone.

After he was done, he went back over to the bed, crawling inside and cuddling up to Liam who was already laying down. He cuddled into him, he didn’t want to sleep because he didn’t want tomorrow to come but he was so comfortable in Liam’s arms, especially now that Liam had his fingers in his hair again. It all felt so relaxing that he fell asleep.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters for the same reasons as before.
> 
> We also want to finish this story before the New Year and there's so much story to post lol

The next morning they had an early wake up call. Niall felt emotionally nauseous as he got ready to go. He even found himself fighting tears a little.

“Come.” Liam offered his hand. “Let’s get some food into you and I’m sure you’ll feel better.”

Niall sighed as he stood up from the bed and took Liam’s hand. “I’m not hungry.” He mumbled.Niall refused to let go of Liam’s hand. He was too nervous, too scared. He knew he’d been doing better recently but he wasn’t ready for being away from Liam for almost seven or eight hours. He knew there were group stuff, but they might not be able to interact or be near each other during those times but at least it wouldn’t be as bad.

Liam sighed. “I want you to eat, I’ll worry if you don’t.” He played with Niall’s hair. “Just try, for me please?” He kissed Niall’s forehead.

Niall frowned but gave in. “Alright. You win.”

Liam smiled. “Come. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” He said and pulled him towards the door then lead him from the hotel room to the private room that they had set up for their breakfast.

“Hey, Nialler.” Harry greeted with a smile as him and Liam came into the room.

Louis noticed the hand holding and frowned a little. The pair had started to break that habit recently, he hated to see a setback.

Niall noticed his stare and sighed. “I know…but I won’t get him at all day. I’ve been doing better but I’m nowhere near ready to be without him for so long…” He said softly.

“We know.” Harry said gently. “You don’t need to explain anything to us. We worry about you that’s all, like any good friend would. Nice hair by the way.” He added with a smile.

Liam looked at Niall. “Come on, let’s eat. I’m very hungry.”

“I’m still not.” Niall mumbled.

“Niall Horan, not hungry?” Zayn said sleepily but still a bit playful.

“Nerves and stuff…Liam wants me to eat, so I’ll try to eat.” Niall replied as he let Liam gently pull him towards the table of food.

Liam went to let go to gather up food when Niall hung on tighter. “I-I’m sorry…Tomorrow will be better, tomorrow we can follow the rules, but not today. Please.” His voice broke on the last word.

Liam leaned over and kissed Niall’s cheek lightly. “I understand, and I’ll let you hold my hand as long as possible, though when I need to wee, I’ll just let Larry or Zayn take over if that’s alright?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah, fine.” He said as he gathered some food on a plate and Liam did the same.

By the time they sat down, Zayn was taking a nap on the sofa in the room. Liam shook his head looking at him but began to eat with one hand and Niall did the same.

"So the album leaked.” Louis announced rather annoyed.

“Really? Argh. Every time.” Niall shook his head also annoyed.

“I know the albums still do well, but it’s annoying that it won’t be a surprise.” Liam frowned.

“Agreed.” Harry nodded.

Soon enough, it was time to go to the building where they were having 1D Day, Zayn wasn’t easy to wake up though.

“I give up. Liam, your turn.” Louis sighed.

Liam pulled Niall along with him as he walked over to Zayn. He lightly tapped his cheek. “Come on, you can sleep in the car ride there and back. It’s for the fans, so wake up before we leave without you and make all the Zayn girls sad.”

Zayn groaned as he sat up. “Fine.” He mumbled.

“Done.” Liam smiled.

“Let’s get this over with.” Niall frowned.

Liam let go of Niall’s hand and wrapped an arm around him. “It’ll be okay.” He tried to encourage.

Once there, the boys met some of the guests that were already in the building, had a soundcheck for the live performances they were doing later, and then before they knew it, it was time to start. 1D Day was announced like a typical wrestling match was and the boys enjoyed that.

The first hour was a group hour, there were plenty of things going on. Harry gave a welcome speech, Liam did a quick tour in which the boys were surprised with David Beckham sending a video in for support of 1D Day. Niall talked about their special guests, even though he at first had a slip of the tongue and said breast instead of guest. They then had Piers Morgan talk about the type of fan questions he wanted, and showed a fan video from Italy. Niall then introduced their friend and radio DJ from back home, Scott Mills, who was their host for 1D Day and started talking about World Records with stacking toilet paper rolls, which they failed.

After that, a fan video for Kiss You was played, then Louis and Zayn introduced their next segment which was having a rapper, someone with the stage named “Thurst” rap social media content by fans. He started by rapping about 1D, to which the boys danced to, and then the boys talked about other things that they were supposed to, then showed some fan videos. One of which made the boys guess how long it would take a strong man to pull a bus 1D fans.

The rest of the hour went by pretty fast from showing fan made videos, they showed some Radio Disney stuff, and then behind the scenes stuff from while being on tour in Australia and Japan to playing Story of My Life live, which Niall loved because he was standing next to Liam. He hadn’t had a lot of chances to be near Liam, so singing beside him, felt good. Louis and Harry sang to each other while being across from each other. They also spoke with one of their songwriters, and previewed Through The Dark to doing stuff with Piers Morgan.

Finally, the first hour was done and the second hour with Harry and Liam was happening, which Niall clearly hated but faked it for the cameras.

Louis kept an arm around him behind the cameras as they watched the Lirry hour unfold.

Lirry hour went well, they started it with another fan video, this one from France, while everything got set up. Liam and Harry talked about being in Paris earlier that day, introduced a magician from the UK, Dymmno, and did Magic tricks with him. During the first trick though, Liam looked off camera to check on Niall who was chewing his fingernails under Louis’ comforting arm.

Afterwards when all of that was done with, Liam got confused with what camera they were talking at, but then after that got sorted, they talked to some fans and took some questions from them. They then showed a fan video from Switzerland, then talked to fans who were in their album listening booth, then more tour stuff was shown with a clip of “Happily”

When they came back, they were in a different room, and Niall and Louis couldn’t follow this time as it’d be crowded and it was full of fans that Liam and Harry were talking to.

This made Niall feel a bit upset but he felt a little better with a cuddle from Louis. Louis was always the second best if he couldn’t have Liam, that’s not to say he wouldn’t like a cuddle from Zayn or Harry because he was okay with them now, but things had changed. Liam would always be his first choice, and Louis would always be his second choice.

Lou came up to Niall to take him along with Louis to get his hair dyed, since he still felt uncomfortable alone.

When Harry and Liam were finished in that room with the contest winner fans, they showed another fan video and went back out to the main room. They spoke with Scott for a couple of minutes then showed a fan video from Germany, when they came back they talked about the food they ate on tour and Sarah’s kitchen. They showed Harry’s video of the Cook Off Challenge, they had made it a long time ago, before the kidnapping, and while Gemma was on tour with them. Mark, Gemma, and Lou as the judges.

After that was shown, the rapper from earlier came back and rapped messages about 1D from 1D fans that were from different social media platform and showed another video when the rapping was done, and this one was of him surfing.

After the video, the boys talked about fashion, then Cindy Crawford came on and Liam and Harry did a little “walk off” show, which Cindy gave tips for the boys. The boys were modeling fan made shirts.

The boys went to get their shirts on and Niall showed up with his new hair (insert little Niam moment) the boys then modeled the shirts, when they had to switch shirts, Liam took off his shirt within camera view and Niall couldn’t help but smile when he noticed a mark on Liam’s chest that he had left.

Liam and Harry ended their catwalk with doing a walk with Cindy herself, then they brought back in Dynamo. Harry went to change for a moment and Louis shot him a playful smirk which Harry tried his best not to giggle at. He joined Liam for more magic. It was a virtual concert and he got fans involved. They ran into technical difficulties, and after awhile of things not working, they rolled some highlights and lead into Nouis hour.

Liam and Niall only saw each other in passing but Liam touched Niall’s hand as they passed to help him. Niall and Louis ran through a 1D sign and crashed on the floor, which hurt. Niall had a shower cap on and talked about how fans wanted Lilac!Niall so him and Lou made it happen, and Louis took off the shower cap for the “big reveal”. Niall commented about, hoping it washed out because he didn’t want to go to the AMA’s with purple hair. Louis and Niall talked about what was going to happen in their hour, things such as Dr. Who, Stan teaches the world to sing, backstage interview with Niall, and when the boys played Mario Kart.

After showing a clip of Stan teaching the Milkshake City staff how to sing “Rock Me” they spoke to Stan on their video chat and then attempted another world record, they had to balance the most coins on their face in a minute then they had to stay on the face for an additional few seconds.

Liam was watching from behind the camera and couldn’t help but grin as his eyes were glued to Niall, Louis gave up because he lost interest, Niall did it till the end but they didn’t make the record.

After that, they went to see video questions from fellow celebs. Then their “Talk Dirty” music video that they made on the Aussie part of the tour was shown. While watching it, Niall couldn’t help but feel a little jealous when he saw Zayn basically feeling Liam up from behind. He knew it was fan service but it still bothered him a little. He smiled and felt better whenever he saw himself with Liam though.

After the video was over, Niall and Louis sang some of the song till Louis forgot the words and Niall pretended to forget the rest so Louis wouldn’t feel embarrassed. They then took a live video message from astronauts that were in space which was a surprise for the boys. They then tried to link up with the Dr. Who special in the UK and speak to the actor but technical difficulties got in the way again. It was then time for Niall’s interview which featured behind the scenes of tour life, and a lot of the clips featured Liam and him together, which made him happy to see.

They then talked to some fans, had to rush the last one to go connect to the Xtra factor, Once that was done with, they showed another fan video, they spoke with McFly, then spoke to fans in the listening booth. Finally, they listened to an Opera singer sing out some fan tweets. After, they rolled another fan video, and after that, they did more magic with Dynamo, and then it was the end of their hour when highlights rolled and the start of the Ziam hour.

Liam gave Niall a quick hug as they passed, and Louis and Harry stayed with Niall behind the camera as they watched.

When Ziam arrived, they arrived on skateboards. They showed some videos from Brazilian fans and then the one big invention segment happened. Then a video of their songwriter/producer using 1D lyrics as pick up lines. They then interviewed him with someone else. Even though Zayn and Liam had an entire couch to themselves, Zayn couldn’t help but sit directly beside Liam. This of course left Niall feeling jealous.

After previewing “Better Than Words” they checked out fan selfies then Liam asked fans to take a selfie with a potato for Niall, which Niall grinned at. They then walked over to the listening booth to talk to fans who had been previewing the album and showed a fan video from New Zealand.

They then played a game where Scott had Liam blindfold Zayn, he felt a little anxious but he was okay for the most part. Scott had one of their crew members blindfold Liam, and then they first felt up Mark and had them guess who it was. Liam thought it was Paddy while Zayn thought it was Johnny, but both were wrong then eventually Liam got it as Mark.

The next up was American PR, Mike, whom Zayn got right, then it was Paul which Liam thought was Paddy but then eventually got it as Paul. Finally, it was Lou, and both got it right away because Liam tickled her.

The two boys then talked to fans, then showed another fan video, did another game which had them follow fans, then talked to the fans that gave them a fanbook and showed them a video of Louis talking about Football.

They then checked out some fan selfies and did another world record where they had to break balloons with their bums, which Zayn and Sandy helped Liam with and Niall decided to get a better view of by standing in front of one the back sofa’s. They showed another video of Stan’s series and then rolled highlights.

Liam then changed into his wrestling outfit which Niall silently told Liam he was sexy in causing him to blush just a little. He wrestled and won against a wrestler named Kurt Angle. They had fans, crew, and the other boys watch Liam’s match. Scott took a moment before Liam wrestling and talked to Zayn about Liam and wrestling. He also spoke to Zayn and Louis after he “won” the match.

Then Ziam highlights rolled again and it was time for the Narry hour, to which they rode in on segways.

They showed a video of a fan doing a Niall doc in Niall’s hometown and country. They then looked at fan tweets about 1D Day, and showed another fan video this time messages from Australia. They then talked to some fans, and talked to other fans who listened to the album. Then they talked to other fans who were about to listen to the album, another 1D song was previewed, and then they looked at more tweets.

Then they did some pottery, and then watched a video question from a celeb. Then they talked to James Corden, and showed a behind the scenes of the Story of my life video, then coming back they looked at 1D tweets where they looked at Skylines which they had fans tweet Skylines. They then got fan tweets sung by a choir, then did some magic things with Dynmo, then ended their hour with what they had done that week, which was doing dressing up as Mario characters and go karting. Then they showed another Stan video, and finally it was Zouis hour where Niall and Liam could get their alone time.

Liam found himself struggling to not just stare at him. Even though he looked very upset he looked beautiful. Liam really couldn't help but to lock his eyes on him.

He looked over at Liam who was staring at him. “Does it look weird? The hair. ” Niall asked.

“N-No…” Liam shook his head. “Not at all. I think it looks great on you.” He smiled.

"Thank you." Niall moved in and hugged him. He didn't want to let go. It felt like forever since he had Liam close to him.

"You're alright." Liam encouraged. "Come on, I have something to show you. I stayed up while you slept last night working on it." Liam was nervous but ready. He wasn't backing down.

"Aw, did you color a picture for me?" Niall half teased and giggled when Liam blushed a bit and shook his head.

Moments later Liam led them into a private room with a piano. "What is this?" Niall asked.

"I wrote you a song Niall. I can't lie, I'm pretty nervous to sing it but, I mean everything. Just listen to the lyrics?" He asked and moved to sit at the piano.

"Yeah, of course." Niall was now confused. He was interested to see what this was though. Truth be told he was completely smitten by the fact Liam had written something just for him; and in one night.

"Thanks." Liam smiled and slowly started playing a melody on the keys. He took a deep breath and struggled to make eye contact as he began, "Sweet love, sweet love. Trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure I can trust. My heart and I were buried in dust. Free me, free us." Suddenly he didn't have to struggle to keep eye contact.

"You're all I need when I'm holding you tight. If you walk away I will suffer tonight." Niall heard him sing that line and his mouth fell open a little. Liam just kept singing though, "I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time. Can you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am bound to you"

Niall softly whispered, "Liam..." But still the lad at the piano sang. "So much, so young We've faced on our own. Walls we built up became our home. I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us. Sweet love, so pure. I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
and I brace myself. Please don't tear this apart."

Tears formed a little in Liam's eyes threatening to fall. He closed them for a moment to keep the tears away. "I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am bound to..."

Niall now stood fighting tears of his own as Liam opened his eyes and sang on, "Suddenly the moment's here. I embrace my fears. All that I have been carrying all these years. Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall, fall."

He paused and the room fell silent and just as Niall opened his mouth to speak, Liam started in again singing, "Oh, I can trust and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time. Can you see that I'm bound in chains and finally found my way? I am bound to you. I am, Ooh, I am, I'm bound to you."

The room fell silent again and the two just locked eyes; both moist. "Li-" Niall trailed off unsure what to say. "Niall, I'm in love with you. I'm hopelessly, desperately, completely in love with everything about you."

They could both feel their hearts beating out of their chest and Niall opened his mouth to speak, "Liam I-" suddenly the door opened cutting him off. Liam quickly pretended to cough to hide away the twinkles of tears. "Sorry, we need you now." The crew member said and Niall nodded.

Liam stood and quietly they both followed him out of the room.

“We just want to keep you close by since you’ll be performing soon. It’s just easier to keep you all in one spot or close by to keep things rolling smoothly.” The crew member said.

Liam nodded. “I get it.” He bit his lip. He was anxious for Niall’s reaction and couldn’t wait to get the day over with.

When Zouis hour finished, they rolled highlights and then sang Little Things, which Louis and Harry sang to each other.

When it came time for the group, they sat down with Simon and his dogs. Harry was very attentive towards the dogs. Niall laughed at most of it although the back of his back was screaming about Liam. Everything made sense now, it was all so easy to connect everything.

They showed fan videos, played games some with fans, another was trying different foods. They showed what toddlers thought of 1D, more games with fans, and more videos, then finally it was time to say goodbye and the livestream ended.

Their mics came off right away, and most of them stood around to talk. Niall busied himself by sticking close to Harry and Louis. They were confused but weren’t going to turn him away.

It felt like forever but, the boys had thanked and said goodbye to everyone and were on their way back to the hotel.

Niall sat between Louis and Harry in the back while Zayn and Liam were talking about their hour on 1D Day and how Ziam shippers were going crazy on twitter which they laughed about. It made them happy seeing fans happy and go crazy over little things. They really seemed to enjoy the ballroom dancing bit.

Finally, they were back at their hotel rooms and said goodnight to each other.

Liam bit his lip walking over to Niall. “So…” He wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say but Niall understood.

“I’d like to try and sleep by myself tonight.” Niall said quietly as Liam’s heart dropped.

“I uh...this...came out of nowhere. I don’t want to say something I don’t mean, just give me a day or two to sort out my thoughts?” He added.

Liam nodded. “My offer always stands.” He said quietly.

“I know.” Niall smiled softly at him. He leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Night, Li.” He said as he swiped his key and opened the door.

Liam walked back to his room alone. He was fighting tears. Niall didn’t love him. He’d screwed everything up, but Niall had to know to know how he felt. Louis was right in telling him to tell Niall, but now his heart was broken and all he wanted to do was cry, which he did as soon as he made it to the bed. He cried a lot. He hugged the pillow and it smelled like Niall, which normally made it better but made it worse for him this time.

He knew deep down he knew that it was the right thing to do in telling Niall how he felt but he couldn’t help but kick himself for telling him, if he hadn’t, Niall would be in his arms right now but he wasn’t because of him confessing his feelings. Why did he have to have feelings? He couldn’t help himself as the tears fell and he hugged the pillow tight. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

Across the hall in Niall’s room, he laid in bed trying to sort out his feelings. He loved Liam, of course. Liam had been a great friend to him and even brother to him and now Liam’s in love with him? It’s a bit crazy. He didn’t know how to feel or what he felt. Being with Liam felt incredible but was it just the feeling of sex? The feeling of safety he got with him? Or was it something else entirely, like being in love with him too? Love was a tricky thing, like Louis told him. He frowned as he tried to shut off his mind and sleep, but sleep without Liam beside him felt like an almost impossible task on this night. He’d barely seen Liam all day and then Liam sang him that song? He didn’t know what to make of it but he’d had a long day, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

The next morning when Niall woke up he sent a text to Louis asking if he could go down to the lobby with he and Harry for breakfast. He wasn't ready to go alone and he wasn't ready to talk to Liam. He still needed to think.

When Louis agreed he got dressed and waited for him to come to his door. When he arrived Niall gave a forced grin and silently went down with them. In the lift, Niall pressed against Louis for comfort. Harry of course didn't mind.

Not long after they arrived in the private room on the floor below, Liam showed up looking a complete mess. "Hey, you okay?" Zayn asked seeing him first. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well." That was truth. "Felt sick all night." That was only half the truth.

"We'll eat something easy at breakfast and try to nap. We have some free time before the award show tonight." He gave him a friendly smile. Liam just nodded though.

Across the lobby Harry took note of Niall not rushing to be by his side, or notice him at all for that matter. "You see this right?" He whispered to Louis. Niall was too close for him to verbally reply so he just nodded and tried to casually glance between them.

Breakfast wasn't much better. Liam stayed by himself only ending up sitting with Zayn when he came to join him. Niall looked like a wreck. He couldn't even relax long enough to get his plate from the breakfast spread the hotel had put out in the room for them. Harry had to step in and help him.

By the time breakfast was over a lot of people had noticed that Niall and Liam were split apart. It had Louis worried and upset. He had tried to prevent this but neither of them would listen. Now something was wrong.

When Niall got up to throw away his things Louis leaned over to Harry, "Something isn't right. I'm genuinely worried." Harry nodded, "Me too. Should we talk to them; try to fix things?" Harry sounded really concerned. "Yeah, I'll take Liam. Can you try Niall?" He looked at Harry in the eye from across the table. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Yeah what?" Niall asked trying to act as though nothing were wrong. "Oh I was just telling Lou that I'm gonna head up to the room." He lied. "Why don't you come with me? I'd feel a bit better if you did." Niall wanted Louis. He trusted Harry but Louis felt more safe. He didn't want to be a jerk though so he agreed.

Louis then watched and waited till Zayn took off to do... Whatever he does when they are stuck in a hotel. That was his chance to move on and chat with Liam alone.

Louis looked at their security guards. "Yo, Alberto, Paddy...Can you give us the room? I'd like to have a private moment with my friend here."

"We'll wait outside." Alberto said and stood. "Thanks boys!" Louis smiled then looked back to Liam.

"What the fuck happened? And don't give me that 'I didn't sleep well because I felt sick' shit. Tell me the fucking truth." Louis demanded.

Liam bit his lip as tears started to fall. "That was the truth, mostly." He began. "I told him. I told Niall how I felt. I listened to you. And now, he won't speak to me because he wants to think but shouldn't he just know?" Liam sighed. "I've fucked everything up." He wiped away a few tears as Louis' heart broke for him.

Louis stood up, walking over to him, and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm so sorry, Liam." He said softly. "Sometimes people don't know how they feel until they take a step back and analyze their feelings. You and Niall have been acting more like friends for a long time now and you've been fucking for half of that time. It was all experimentation on his end, but it was giving into a crush and falling in love. I think for him, he needs to see how he feels because he doesn't want to hurt you and he doesn't want to say something that might not be true and have you move on and have it be too late if he does end up having feelings for you." He sighed. He wasn't helping.

"He said something similar but I have the worst feeling that I fucked up really bad." Liam rested his head on Louis shoulder.

"See, he just wants to give you a real answer. How'd you tell him by the way?" Louis asked, maybe that had something to do with it.

"I sang it to him. I couldn't sleep the other night, as I trying to figure out a way to tell him how I felt. I ended up writing a song, like ten minutes. I then figured out everything else a couple hours later. During your hour with Zayn yesterday, I took him to a private room, I played the piano...and poured me heart out." Liam explained. "He didn't get a chance to react as we were called back out; the crew wanted us all in the same place." He frowned.

Louis rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I hate to say this and ask this but what if he says he sees you as just a friend, nothing more? I suppose I'm a bit worried about 1D." He said as gently as he could.

Liam shrugged. "I'd have to learn how to be his friend, not be romantic or shit like that. We'd probably explain everything in therapy and work on being friends after everything..." He said and more tears fell.

Louis held him tightly. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hate not knowing." Liam said.

"I know." Louis nodded a little.

Liam sniffed as Louis wiped away some more of his tears. "Mate, you gotta stop crying. You're gonna make me cry." He tried to say as playful as possible but it was killing him to see Liam cry.

Liam nodded, it was the best he could offer at the moment.

Meanwhile, upstairs Niall and Harry were watching some Telly on Harry's and Louis' bed in their hotel room. Niall wasn't really paying any attention. He was too busy thinking. He barely slept last night due to everything that had gone on.

"So, are you okay?" Harry asked a bit bold. "You just look like something this bothering you." He clarified.

Niall took a deep breath. Maybe talking to Harry would help. I mean, Harry is in love with Louis so he'd know what love felt like. That's how Niall saw it anyway. "Confidential conversation right?" Niall had to be sure.

"Of course Nialler. Always." Harry was good at keeping secrets that weren't about him.

"Harry, I'm Pansexual." Niall threw out with all the courage he could. "Liam has been helping me figure myself out since the rape and I'm sure of it. I'm not straight or bi or gay or anything else. I’m certain.”

Harry just nodded. He knew the term and understood it. "Okay but today you haven't been around him at all."

"He loves me. Harry, when Zayn and Louis were doing their hour yesterday he took me into a private room and sang this song he wrote for me overnight. It was a beautiful song. Talking about how he's bound to me. Like he doesn't want to live without me."

Harry was proud of Liam for coming forward with the truth but at the same time he was worried now. "How do you feel Ni?" He asked gently.

"I don't know." He finally made eye contact. "I don't want to be without him. I feel safe and comfortable and happy with him. He's my best friend; no contest."

"But do you love him? That all could be because of what you've been through or it could be love. I never want to spend a second without Louis. I feel like the man I'm supposed to be when he's around. He's my best friend and my love. Liam was and still is your savior though." Harry realized he had to just straight ask him and speak about himself a little.

"I..." Suddenly Louis walked in the door. “Sorry to interrupt lads, but Caroline wants us so we can make sure the suits fit. We’ve been putting it off for awhile now, but she’s finally making us try everything on so things can be ready for later tonight.” He said.

Niall nodded as he climbed off the bed.

Louis caught Harry’s eye, and the two shared a knowing look.

“Are we meeting her on this floor?” Niall suddenly asked at Louis’ side.

“No, she has a conference room booked on the floor below. Lou’s gonna be there too to figure out what to do with our hair.” Louis said. “And yes, before you ask, I’ll stand with you.” He said looking at Niall with a little smile.

“Thanks.” Niall smiled back.

Soon all the boys and their security were piled into the lift. Niall stood next to Louis while he watched Zayn’s attempt at cheering a sad Liam up, which was working because he was laughing at Zayn’s jokes and Zayn would poke him or lift up his lips into a smile.

The doors opened and Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck, which Niall realized bothered him. He didn’t like that Zayn was hanging all over Liam the way he was. He then thought back to when he freaked out over the nude photos of Zayn on Liam’s phone. He wasn’t sure why he did have a meltdown over that, he just felt that since they were broken up.

They walked inside and the boys grinned seeing who was with Caroline.

“Brooklynn!” Zayn grinned so wide that his face was hurting but he was so happy to see his Goddaughter in person. It had been so long, he hadn’t seen her in person since before they were rescued. They FaceTimed a lot but being able to see her and hold her in person was a much better feeling.

Brooklynn squealed in excitement and the boys all chuckled. They watched them for a moment before Caroline decided to make Harry try on his outfit first. Harry had black slacks, a nice dress shirt that was white and a black blazer. It all fit perfectly.

Next up was Louis, who wasn’t paying any attention because he was busy eyeing Niall who was watching Liam who was now with Zayn and Brooklyn on the floor playing. Niall used to find it really adorable but right now, he just felt jealous. He wanted to be the one with Liam on the floor playing with babies. It almost didn’t seem fair.

Harry waved a hand in front of Louis’ face. “Babe, you’re turn…” He said looking down at Louis.

“Hmm? Oh okay. Sorry, lost in thought.” Louis said standing up.

“I see it too.” Harry commented as he sat down in Louis’ seat.

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry’s cheek, then went over to Caroline who had him try on a nice black t shirt, with a black blazer to go with it. It even had a spot for a handkerchief which Louis thought was really cool. He also had black slacks to wear with it aswell. It also all fit well.

“Nialler?” Caroline smiled.

Niall sighed as he looked away from Liam and Zayn. He stood and walked over to Caroline. She had him try on his outfit which was a white tee, a black jacket, and black slacks. The shirt fit a bit big on him so she made him try a smaller size which fit better.

“Liam.” Caroline said looking at the floor between him and Zayn with her daughter. She was happy she could bring a bit of joy to all of them by having Brooke here with her.

Liam fake pouted and kissed the little baby's cheek then stood up. He avoided eye contact with Niall, he wasn’t sure what he’d see and he didn’t want to know at this moment.

Caroline gave him a nice white dress shirt, a black blazer, a pair of black slacks, and a tie.

“How do I look?” Liam asked the room, playfully spinning on his heel.

Zayn whispered to Brooklyn who giggled. “Brooke and I think you look very fit.” He grinned and Liam laughed.

“You look good.” Harry smiled at him.

Louis looked from his spot with Lou to look at Liam. “Well, you could look better. Maybe lose the tie and the shirt.” He teased.

“Nah, I don’t think that would be very good. No one wants to see that.” Liam shook his head as he started to undo his tie.

“Well, I’m sure there’s a few people…” Louis glanced at Niall and Liam gave Louis a serious ‘stop it’ look.

“Well, the girls would go crazy at least.” Louis added. “Can’t you untie a tie?” He asked noticing Liam’s struggle and laughing a little.

Zayn stood with Brooklyn on his hip, he helped Liam untie the tie with one hand. “There.”

“That was fast.” Harry commented.

“Lots of practice.” Zayn smirked as he waited for Liam to change out of his outfit.

Niall ran his hands through his hair, he felt like he was going crazy witnessing Zayn and Liam flirting a little. Liam loved him though, not Zayn. He wouldn’t just go back to Zayn. Liam was in love with him and he couldn’t decide if the love he felt for Liam was friendly or romantic.

When Liam was done, he took Brooklyn from Zayn’s arms and Harry pouted. “You two are hogging the baby.”

“She’s my goddaughter. I can hog her all I want.” Zayn said.

Liam frowned. “I suppose you’ll want to see Uncle Harry.” He said as he handed the baby to Harry.

Caroline had Zayn try on a printed dress shirt with a black blazer and black slacks to match.

“So how do I look?” Zayn decided to ask.

“Fit.” Liam teased.

“Get a room.” Louis teased as him and Lou finally decided on a hairstyle.

“Niall, your turn.” Lou smiled.

Louis noticed Harry with the baby as Niall walked over. “Louis-” He began.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Louis said gently.

“Thank you.” Niall grinned.

When Zayn was finished, “Can I have her back?” He asked Harry who looked sad to give her up but handed her over anyways.

Zayn sat in a chair with her on his lap and Liam sat with them as Niall watched from the mirror.

As Zayn and Liam chatted, Zayn noticed that Brooklyn had started to try and eat the table. “Brookie...What’cha doing eating the table?” He laughed pulling her away.

She smiled up at him as he turned her to look at him. She then began chewing his shirt, causing Liam to laugh a little.

“She’s probably hungry or teething...or both.” Harry said.

“I fed her recently, so I don’t think she’d be hungry already but she is starting to teeth. Poor girl.” Caroline frowned.

“So that’s why she’s chewing on everything?” Zayn asked.

“Basically.” Harry nodded. “She’s trying to ease her pain.”

“I have a teething ring freezing upstairs. I have two to usually switch out but I left one out by mistake so now, I’m hoping spending time with you, Zayn will help her.” Caroline explained.

"Try washing your hands and letting her chew on your finger. That's what helped Lux." Harry told Zayn.

Caroline smiled, "What a good idea." She then bent down and kissed her little girls cheek, "You want to chew on Uncle Zayn?" She asked.

"I just shove my finger in her mouth and let her bite it?" Zayn asked confused. He looked a bit like they each had two heads.

"Well you don't cram it down her throat or anything. Just put it in there a little. She doesn't have any yet so it won't actually hurt you." Harry tried not to laugh.

"You've been bitten before anyway." Liam laughed causing Harry to break a bit. Even Louis chuckled. Niall however did not.

"Okay okay. I'll do it." Zayn stood and handed Brooklynn to Harry. She looked back at Zayn and began to cry. "No no, don't do that. I hate it when you cry. I'll hurry." Zayn told her as though she's understand and then quickly left the room to wash his hands in the loo.

"He better take some sort of parenting class if he wants to be a dad someday." Harry conversated a bit as he rubbed the little girls back to soothe her. "Do I look good with a baby?" He softly asked Louis with twinkling eyes.

"Harold, you'd look good holding a fifty pound pig." Louis told him and stole a kiss.

Harry of course rolled his eyes and mumbled about how that wasn't what he had asked.

Zayn came back into the room and smiled when he saw Brooklynn was no longer crying, "Good job. Thanks." He said taking her back. He popped his finger into her mouth after removing his necklace from her hand and mouth.

Caroline smiled when she saw that her baby girl was now happy and content. "Alright then, where was I?" She asked mostly herself and then began talking to Harry about shoes for tonight.

Before long almost everyone was done. Zayn was sat with Brookie now asleep in his arms while Lou messed with his hair. Niall sat silently watching him chat with Liam and the lover birds were sat in a chair somewhat cuddling.

"Oh... Okay... Gross." Zayn's face suddenly twisted. "Take her Liam. She smells awful."

Caroline had stepped out leaving her with Zayn since she was asleep. "Why me? You're her godfather." He told Zayn in a confused tone.

"Uncle Zayn doesn't do nappies. Not unless it's an absolute emergency and right now I see other people in this room capable of changing her." He argued a little as she began to stir some.

"Are you serious right now?" Harry almost scoffed and stood up. "Give me the baby." He held out his arms just as she began to cry.

"Gladly. Her bag is over there." He nodded where Caroline had left her bag with all Brooklynn's things.

"Pathetic. It's just a bit of baby poo." He rolled his eyes and went off to change her.

"Now I know why you always told me you didn't think you wanted kids every time you heard one screaming." Liam told Zayn with a smirk. "You don't know how to handle them."

"Oh hush you." Zayn stuck out his tongue.

"Both of you hush. Zayn you're moving worse than a three year old. How can I be expected to finish if you keep making me mess up?" Lou half scolded, mostly just annoyed with their games like always.

"Sorry Lou." He replied and held still for her. It helped her get done much faster. When she finished she let the lads know she was done with them.

Niall was more than glad to see Liam and Zayn parting ways for the moment. He hadn't liked anything about watching them together.

Zayn still had Brooklynn when the boys and their security had arrived on their floor.

He was heading towards his room when he stopped. “Hey Li?” He called.

“Yeah?” Liam turned.

“Come hang out with us.” Zayn grinned.

“I’d love to.” Liam smiled and headed down towards Zayn’s room.

Niall rolled his eyes as he headed into his room. Zayn and Liam spending time together bothered him and he was getting a headache from thinking so much about this, how do you not know if you’re in love with someone?

Niall tried to get a nap in before dinner, but that didn’t work out.

After dinner was over, the boys changed and got properly ready for the awards.

The boys arrived and posed their red carpet photos. They then did their red carpet interviews.

They picked up two awards and during one of the speeches, when Liam was talking and Louis couldn’t resist but place the award on top of Liam’s head. Liam didn’t even flinch. He was so used to Louis by now.

When it was over, the boys skipped the after party, none of them were interested in hanging out with other celebs. It seemed like everyone was focused on their kidnapping and how they’re healing/dealing. The boys hated talking about it, they all just wanted to move on from it.

They all made it back to the hotel, and were going their separate ways into their rooms, saying good night.

Liam looked over at Niall.

The last thing Niall wanted was to sleep alone. He'd felt alone all day. The idea of being truly alone now was too much.

Liam saw the twinkle of tears in Niall's eyes and felt completely crushed. He'd ruined everything and now Niall was suffering more. He had to do something.

"Niall, I'll sleep on the couch. We don't have to talk at all. Just please don't cry." Liam's voice begged. He felt totally ripped apart.

Niall just nodded and wiped off his eyes then silently moved past Liam into his room. He went right to the bed and stripped down to his socks and boxers as fast as he could then climbed into bed.

Liam just swallowed back tears and got ready for bed then laid on the sofa with the blanket that was folded up in the tiny closet. Niall kindly tossed him a pillow and then clicked off the lights.

The room glowed from the light coming through the window. Liam took a quick glance at Niall longingly and then closed his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep so he wouldn't cry.

Niall had a harder time. He laid there for a while with his eyes closed hoping sleep would come but it never it. Finally he opened his eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

His Irish eyes fell to Liam who was asleep. He thought about everything they had been through. He thought about the possibilities of what could happen with each of his possible answers to Liam's song.

When he thought about the idea of spending the rest of his life without Liam his heart broke. He couldn't stand it. What was worse was the idea of Liam falling for someone, anyone else.

"I can't live without him.” Niall whispered to himself. The idea of Liam being romantic with someone else that wasn’t him killed him and that's when it all hit him. It hit him and tears rolled down his face. He knew for sure now how he felt.

He picked up his phone and quickly pulled up his text with Sean. He needed to tell him. He had to. 'Sean, I'm Pansexual and I'm in love with someone.' He sent the text and then turned his phone off to let it charge. He wiped his eyes and laid back down, staring at Liam till he fell asleep.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.  
> EDIT: I realize that I posted two chapters within one chapter. SORRY. FIXED NOW.

Niall woke up that morning to his phone alarm, he quickly turned it off. He then turned to find Liam still asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he looked at him, upon realizing everything late last night, he saw everything differently, everything even felt better, although, he still had to let Liam know.

Niall sat for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he should let Liam sleep longer or wake him up now. He then caught a glimpse of Liam’s sleeping face, he looked sad, upset, distressed even and it was that moment Niall decided to wake Liam up and tell him he felt the same way.

He climbed out of bed and walked over to the sofa, he then knelt down beside it. He gently turned Liam’s face towards his own and kissed his lips, he continued pressing his lips against Liam’s until he woke up. He felt Liam’s hand on the back on his neck as he kissed him back and it wasn’t until they needed air that they stopped.

When they parted, Niall rested his forehead against Liam’s and looked him in his eyes, saying it silently, knowing Liam would know what he was saying. It was all apart of the connection that they shared. “…Outloud. Say it outloud so that I know that my mind isn’t playing tricks on me and that you…” Liam trailed off.

“I love you. I’m in love with you.” Niall kissed Liam sweetly. “And I am so fuckin sorry it took me like two days to figure it out.” He kissed him again and Liam kissed back as he couldn’t stop tears from falling. They were happy tears and Niall knew that. He smiled softly and wiped them away. “Come to the bed, let’s lay down before we have to get up for the day.” He said taking Liam’s hand and pulling him up. Liam jumped to his feet, pulling Niall into his arms, and kissing him again. “This is real right? You’re mine?” He asked so scared that this was all only a dream.

Niall stroked Liam’s cheek. “This is real. I’m yours and I love you. I’m so in love with you, Liam James.” He kissed Liam again.

“I love you so much.” Liam smiled. He felt so happy his heart could burst.

“Let me show you how much I love you, Li Li.” Niall said as he pushed Liam’s boxers down. He turned Liam and pushed him down onto the bed. They made their way up to the top of the bed and Niall half laid on Liam kissing him. “I just want to love you.” He mumbled against Liam’s lips and took off the lad’s shirt.

“Do whatever you want to me.” Liam encouraged as his hands rested comfortably on Niall’s hips.

“That was my plan.” Niall chuckled as he began kissing Liam’s collarbone, causing the older one to moan.

"Make love to me Ni." Liam half begged. His hands rubbed over Niall's skin.

"Make love to my boyfriend? Of course." His hands found Liam's cock and began to stroke it. "Want my mouth on it? Hmm?" He grinned.

Liam nodded, "Please, want it so much." He felt like he was in heaven. Niall was his and they were about to make love as boyfriends.

Niall smirked and slid down slowly. He kissed Liam's tip then sucked it into his mouth. Niall swirled his tongue over the head and teased to start with.

Niall moaned to send waves of vibrations. Liam was long, and it was difficult for the Irish lad to deepthroat him. That didn't stop him from trying though and with one deep breath Niall took as much of him as he could slowly.

Niall's mouth carefully slid against the soft skin of Liam's dick. Once he felt the tip at the back of his throat, Niall resisted the urge to gag. He let it stay there for a few seconds then came off a little. There were seeds of tears on his eyes from almost choking but he didn't stop.

Liam gasped as his breathing got heavier. "Oh fuck." He knew it was a big deal for Niall to try deepthroating him. "Up and down. Bob your head." He encouraged not wanting his boyfriend to overdo it.

Niall was happy to comply and began bobbing his head up and down. He moaned and sucked and twirled his tongue more. His hand found its way to Liam's balls and began to massage them.

Liam moaned low. “Fuck.” His hands found their way into Niall’s hair.

Niall couldn’t help but smile a little and lean into Liam’s touch. He used his hands on the exposed part of Liam’s cock, and twisted them in opposite directions, knowing it would drive Liam crazy.

Liam placed a pillow over his face so he could moan louder.

Niall took his mouth off of Liam’s cock so he could kiss his inner thighs and leaving a few marks. He reached Liam’s hole and lifted his legs so he could have a bit of easier access. He licked over Liam’s hole a few times and Liam gasped at the new feeling. Well, he’d been licked before but not by Niall, they have had conversations about licking/rimming in the past but Niall had never actually done it to him and Liam never did it to Niall because Niall always thought it was a bit strange and wasn’t ready to go “that far.”

“Want me to turn over?” Liam asked a little breathlessly. “It’d be easier for you, and allow to go deeper.”

“Please.” Niall grinned and pressed a few kisses onto Liam’s stomach. “Wanna make you feel so good.”

Liam smiled down at him then rolled onto his stomach and got into a position.

Niall licked over Liam’s hole a few times as Liam moaned into the pillow under him.

Niall then poked his tongue inside the hole and teasingly went at a slow pace. It was partly teasing and partly going slow because this was so new to him. He never imagined he’d have his tongue in a bloke’s ass, much less Liam’s. He also wanted to take everything slower, drag it out, and overall just really enjoy everything now as boyfriends.

“Fuck, it feels so good.” Liam moaned partly muffled.

Niall pulled out for a moment. “So I’m doing a good job then? Doing it right?”

Liam nodded. “Doing wonderfully. I’m so proud of you.” He smiled as he looked back at Niall.

“And I’m far from being done, try not to cum yet. I wanna be inside you when that happens.” Niall said running a hand down Liam’s back.

Liam nodded. “I’ll be good.” He promised.

Niall smiled and then entered his tongue back into Liam’s hole.

After a little bit of rimming Liam, Niall finally took his tongue out. “Gonna love you even more now.” He kissed along Liam’s back.

He climbed off of the bed and Liam couldn’t help but whine at the loss of contact with Niall.

“Just getting lube, and I want you on your back.” Niall told him.

Liam moved onto his back and Niall grabbed the lube. He then climbed back onto the bed. He lubed up his fingers as Liam brought his legs up and spread them wide for Niall.

Niall slipped one finger inside Liam. He wasn’t that tight it had only been a couple days, it’s why he was going to stretch him quickly, he was just being on the safe side of things.

When Niall finished stretching, he noticed Liam pumping himself slowly. “Hands off.” He pushed them away gently. “I’ll be doing that.” He grinned. “Or maybe...I’ll make you cum untouched.” He smirked.

“Whatever you want.” Liam grinned back. “I just really feel wanna feel your love.”

Niall lubed up his dick and slowly pushed into Liam.

Liam gasped then moaned, "Mmm, baby this feels so much better now. Better now that you're mine."

Niall smirked and kissed him then started slowly pumping, "Like getting fucked by your boyfriend? Hmm? Tell me."

Liam's back arched and he gripped the sheets so he wouldn't stroke himself. "Love getting fucked by my boyfriend. Love it so much."

Niall began to move a bit faster and set into a rhythm. He moaned at how tight Liam was around him. "Love it too. Love you."

"Love you too Niall." His voice cracked and he rocked his hips to meet Niall's thrust. This encouraged Niall to fuck into him faster. Liam moaned louder and grabbed for his pillow again.

"So good. So perfect." Niall grinned and wrapped his hand around Liam's dick finally. A bead of precum dribbled out and Niall used it to slick his hand faster over Liam's erection.

"Yes, please Ni. Make me cum. Already close." He begged and thrusters harder. Niall met these thrust with harder and even faster pumps of his own.

"Cum for me Liam. Make a mess. Show me what you've got." Niall encouraged. He knew he wasn't gonna last long himself. "Send me over the edge. I wanna fill your hole with my love."

Liam gasp and bit his lip then began moaning Niall's name in a higher register. "Ni, Ni, Niall, baby, Ni!" He tried to keep his voice down but he was about to explode.

Liam's muscles were going crazy around Niall's cock as he thrusted into him harder and harder still. "Fuck. Liam. Mmm."

"Ni! Daddy!" As his orgasm hit the name spilled from his mouth effortlessly. Because of Niall's wanking his cum splattered everywhere.

"Oh fuck! Yes sweetie! Yeah! Gonna cum! Ah!" Niall's body convulsed as Liam's twitched around him. "Ah! Ah! Li-am!" He cried out and began cumming hard into his hole. Sweat dripped from his body.

"I love you. I love you Niall. Please kiss me." He begged and he panted.

Niall pulled out of him and dropped to the bed beside him. His lips caught Liam's and their arms came around one another. "Liam James, I'm in love with you."

Liam laughed a little at how cute Niall was. He kissed his forehead and refused to let go.

“This is real. I promise.” Niall smiled at him.

“It’s just...I’ve wanted you for so long now and it’s felt like hell.” Liam paused. “I’ve dreamed about this moment for so long, for a moment where I can call you mine. I can hold you, touch you, love you...It feels so surreal.” He used his thumb to stroke over Niall’s cheek.

Niall leaned into his touch as he placed his hand over Liam’s. “You don’t need to dream anymore. I love you so much.”

Liam kissed him again. “My boyfriend.” He grinned and Niall giggled. “I’m yours as you are mine. I don’t want anyone else to have you. You belong to me.”

“So where do we go from here? Like what happens when we finally start work for the day?” Liam asked.

“No one can know about us...It’s easier when the less people know the better. Although, I don’t know if you want to tell the other boys right away?” Niall asked.

Liam bit his lip as Zayn crossed his mind. It was a shitty break up because he had suddenly realized he had sexual feelings for Niall and he dealt with that badly. Although, him and Zayn were fine now, he didn’t want him to know yet. It would hurt, wouldn’t it? Finding out that your boyfriend left you because you fell for their mutual best friend. “Zayn…” He said quietly. “Can we not tell him? Not yet anyways...I don’t mind Louis and Harry knowing right away. I just…” He paused.

“Hey, I get it…” Niall spoke soft as ran his fingers through Liam’s hair. “I don’t want to hurt him either, and I feel like the longer we wait, the more hurt he’ll become however, it’s not my choice to make. You were in the relationship with him. You can decide when you’re ready to tell him about us.”

Liam smiled widely at the feeling of Niall’s fingers in his hair. “That feels really nice…Mmm, but we gotta be careful. We can’t have management and the label finding out, like they did with Louis and Harry, and then Zayn and I. We know better now. We have to be smarter and not repeat history.” He let his fingers trace over Niall’s lips. He couldn’t remember a time where he felt this happy.

“I agree.” Niall smiled. “At least we can still do some things because you were helping me...So we can still hold hands sometimes and be close.” He traced over Liam’s arrow tattoos. “And at least I don’t have therapy today. That’ll be a nice break. I mean, it helps but it gets somewhat stressful so being on a promo tour is actually nice.” He laughed.

“Good point.” Liam kissed Niall’s forehead. “What do we have to do today anyways?” He asked. “We have the album release party tonight. We have phone interviews. Oh and we need to tweet about the new album soon or management is gonna murder us.”

“My phone’s dead.” Liam frowned.

“There’s this invention called the computer.” Niall laughed and Liam laughed with him.

“Can’t I just lay here and cuddle you instead?” Liam pouted.

“You can tweet from my phone. I’ll sign out of my account and you can sign into yours.” Niall offered. “That way, you don’t have to leave the bed at all.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan.” Liam kissed Niall’s shoulder.

After the tweets were done with, Niall unplugged his charged phone and Liam plugged his in and then the boys took a nice long hot shower together. It was very sweet, a few kisses and cleaning each other. Nothing sexual about it, they were just enjoying being with each other.

When they were getting ready, they ordered room service for some late breakfast.

All the boys did phone interviews that day, and then later left to go to the venue for the album release party.

Leaving the hotel was the usual challenge, but Niall enjoyed the fact that he could hold Liam’s hand as his boyfriend and everyone would assume it was Liam just helping Niall which he was also doing. It was a win win for them.

They then had a bit of time after their soundcheck to kill so Louis and Harry walked over to Liam even though it was time to eat. “Can I talk you for a moment?” He asked softly. “Harry will stay with Niall.”

“Actually…” Liam said trying to act as normal as possible as Niall came over with a plate of food. He smiled fondly at him.

“Whats up?” Niall asked mouth full food.

“Louis wants to chat with me...I was gonna tell these two that we needed to speak with them before the show tonight.” Liam said,

Niall nodded. “Yeah, let’s find a uh...quieter place.” He said after swallowing.

Louis and Harry exchanged looks but followed Liam and Niall.

Once they found a quiet room Harry shut the door for privacy. "There, now we can actually talk." He commented and went to stand by Louis.

"Thanks, what we have to say is really top secret." Niall explained.

Louis and Harry both looked confused and concerned. "Is everything okay? You aren't quitting the band or anything?" Louis asked Niall.

"No, it's nothing like that." He assured him.

"Louis, remember when you told me to confess how I felt to Niall?" Liam dove in seeing his friends were looking nervous.

Louis nodded and Harry spoke, "You did because Niall got freaked out or something and clung to us instead of you for the last two days."

Niall felt a bit bad again, "I just needed time. I needed time to step away and realize that I return Liam's feelings. I love him; I love him as more than a friend or brother."

Liam smiled as Harry and Louis looked between them. "So wait, if you two love each other then..."

Liam cut him off wanting to say it himself, "We're dating. Niall is officially my boyfriend as of this morning." He beamed from ear to ear as Niall hugged him.

"I'm really happy. I hope you guys can be happy for us and not tell anyone." Niall added.

"Of course we're happy for you two but..." Harry was cut off when they heard someone walking in the door.

They all looked to the staff member as he spoke, "Lads, your plates are getting cold. I was told to come get you all so you can finish."

Niall and Harry nodded and stepped towards him making him turn and leave.

"Niall, Liam, this conversation isn't over." Louis almost sternly told them. They both nervously nodded and then went to go finish eating.

“Are they mad at us for being together? I thought that they’d be happy for us…” Niall said confused.

Liam kissed Niall’s head, holding him tight. “I’m sure they’re just being concerned. We’ve been through so much as a band. If it wasn’t for therapy and I had broken off things with Zayn...Things would be awkward as it’s never been just friends between us until recently.” He explained as Niall held onto him.

“Speaking of Zayn...Now that you’re mine, I’d appreciate it if you could maybe think about what you’re saying before you say it?” Niall sighed. “You two were flirting yesterday and it really bothered me and now that we’re together, I’d just maybe like you to be more careful with your words at least?”

Liam rubbed over Niall’s back. “Baby, it was all banter. Just a bit of fun, Louis and Harry joined in as well but if you’re that sensitive to it, I promise to think more before I speak around Zayn, especially if you’re in the same room. I wouldn’t want to do anything that makes you upset or uncomfortable.”

Niall grinned. “I know...You’re amazing.” He walked backwards so his back was against the door, pulling Liam with him. “Kiss me a for a minute before we have to go back out there and pretend we’re just friends?” He asked.

Liam smiled as he leaned down and kissed Niall’s sweet, thin lips. “Mmm.” He hummed happily. They kissed for a couple minutes then headed out to the other room to finish their dinner.

Later on, Niall was especially happy during the album release party as he got to stand next to Liam during the show. He felt normal on stage and performing but he felt amazing having Liam so close, especially now that they were more than just friends.

In between songs, there was talking and questions, Louis barely paid any attention, he was too busy thinking about Niall and Liam.

When the show was over, they headed straight to the airport to fly to New York City as they had GMA in the morning.

During the flight Liam and Niall sat side by side. Niall fell asleep leaned over onto Liam's shoulder. Liam watched him sleep for the longest time before he too fell asleep holding his boyfriend's hand.

Unfortunately there was no time to go get proper rest in a hotel. The boys had to go right to Good Morning America.

They had a soundcheck, little bit of a short break then performed some songs, got interviewed then performed more songs and headed back to the hotel where they had the chance to eat.

Niall couldn't fill his plate fast enough. He was starving.

"I honestly think I feel a bit like Niall at the moment. I can't remember having ever been so hungry." Zayn half teased joining the other four at a table.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted." Niall played along. He kept stuffing food into his mouth.

Liam had to resist a smile from watching him. He just looked so cute at the moment. As he tried not to watch him eating he let his mind play over moments of their past.

When he thought back on everything that had happened with photos on cell phones he had a sudden idea. He wanted to send Niall a nude photo of himself as Niall's boyfriend. He'd sent one before as a friend but now it would be even more special.

"Are you alright with the lads if I run have a wee?" Liam asked Niall. It was habit not to ask and make sure.

Niall glanced at Louis, Harry and Zayn then back to Liam, "Yeah, they won't leave me. Go ahead." He smiled, silently thanking Liam for checking on him. It made him feel special when Liam showed how much he cared.

Feeling like Niall would in fact be alright Liam excused himself. Once inside the private bathroom with the door locked he made quick work of stripping himself until he was completely naked. He set the timer on his camera then propped it up on the sink. He moved back and posed with his right arm up and his hand in his hair then he had his dick in his left hand with a sexy smirk on his face and waited for the timer to go off.

Seconds later he looked over the photo and grinned knowing Niall should enjoy it very much. He added a caption to his photo and sent it off then slowly began to redress.

Out at the table where Niall sat he felt his phone vibrate. He felt confused when he saw it was from Liam and quickly opened it, nervous maybe he was hurt or something.

When he opened the text he saw an amazing photo that almost cause his is to fall open and the caption, 'I wanted you to have a photo of me on your phone.'

Niall couldn't fight the big grin on his face.

"Let me guess, something about Theo?" Harry broke his thoughts.

"Huh?" He questioned and let Harry's words hit him properly. "Oh yeah, he started screaming when one of our music videos came on the Telly." Niall lied. Liam's text wasn't anyone else's business.

"No one is a bigger Nialler fan than him." Louis smiled at the cute story.

Niall just nodded and replied to Liam, 'That means so much to me Liam. Thank you.' He sent it off and not longer later got a reply, 'Do you think I could get one of my sexy Irish boyfriend?'

Niall hadn't ever taken a sexual selfie for another guy. Something about it felt exciting though. He knew he wanted to return the sweet little gift. He responded to Liam simply saying 'yes' and kept eating.

They both knew without talking that it would be too risky for Niall to get up and do it now. It would be out of character and they didn't want to give anyone reason to question them. Niall decided he would do it next time he was alone.

Soon Liam was back sitting beside him and they purposefully pressed their feet against each other under the table. They'd seen Louis and Harry hide and sneak little moments enough that they knew what they could get away with.

Soon though, once everyone was done eating, they were getting ready for their interviews for E! News.

Niall thought for a moment. “Can you be in the room with me? Like behind the camera?” He asked softly.

“Of course. I’ll still do whatever you need in order to get better.” Liam told him, wanting to kiss him. “I promise to help you still and still do whatever it takes.” He looked into Niall’s eyes as he let the connection do the rest of the talking, making Niall smile and relax.

Niall wore a green and black plaid short sleeve button up with one of Liam’s white t shirts. Liam just wore a white tee and jeans.

When they all did their solo interviews, they all pretended to love E! News, making comments about how they loved watching it. It was something they were told say to come off as more polite, among other things.

Everyone’s interview went well. The interviewer commented on Louis’ tattoos and pointed out the bird on his arm to which Louis casually replied with “It’s just a fat bird.” and stated that his tats didn’t mean anything even though most people who knew the boys and the Larry shippers knew better.

Niall got asked if he had a girlfriend to which he happily replied that he did not have a girlfriend. He had a boyfriend, who was standing behind the camera. He couldn’t say that unfortunately though.

The other boys interviews went just as well.

After the interview, they had a bit of free time until they had to head to the airport to go home.

The two of them went to their room with Larry on their tails, Zayn had already headed back into his room to take a nap.

“We need to finish our conversation.” Louis said.

Niall nodded and opened the door to his room, letting them all pass before going in and closing the door.

“What’d we do?” Niall asked quietly as Liam took his hand.

“Nothing bad.” Harry sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well, first off have you told Zayn yet? Or have you made plans when to let him in on it?”

Niall looked to Liam who sat beside Harry on the bed, pulling Niall to sit in his lap. “No. I’m not ready to tell him. Look, I’ll tell him sometime soon, but not yet.” He sighed. “I mean, I broke up with him because I came to view Nialler in a sexual way, and Niall was all I could think about it...and honestly, it’s so weird that my feelings for him romantically were suddenly just gone or maybe I suppose they might’ve been gone for awhile but neither of us wanted to admit it. After all that we’ve been through, we wanted some sense of normalcy, even with the fighting...We were still boyfriends.” He bit his lip. “I basically broke up with him so I could explore my feelings for Niall and then I fell in love with him, and I...I really don’t want to hurt him. I ended up leaving him for our mutual best friend.” He played with Niall’s fingers. “It’s going to be really hard...No matter how far we’ve come as friends, it’ll sting at the very least. I was once his and now I’m with someone else...and he’ll have to see that almost every day, all day, for months.” He rested his forehead on Niall’s back. It was going to be really hard to tell Zayn.

Louis sat in a chair and placed in front of the boys on the bed. “It’s going to hurt him more the longer you keep this from him.”

“I can’t do it. Not yet...He seems happier and we’re on good terms now. I don’t wanna fuck that up. Just let me enjoy it a little before everything goes to shit.” Liam held Niall a bit tighter.

“I don’t like the idea of keeping something like this from him.” Harry said quietly.

“Me either. He’s our friend. He deserves better than to be lied to all of us. He’s gonna hate us too, if he’s the last to know.” Louis shook his head.

Niall frowned he didn’t like the fighting. “The less people who know the better. You two get to yourselves around the crew and shit but Liam and I can only be a couple when we’re alone or now with you two. I’m finally on good terms with Zayn too,and I’m fucking scared as hell to tell him that I’m in love with his ex and dating him.” He paused. “Please. It won’t be a long time. Give us time to figure out how to discuss it with him.”

Louis sighed. “We don’t really have a choice.”

“Lou…” Harry started.

“No, it’s fine. We’ll keep your secret. We won’t tell Zayn, but if you don’t do it soon, I’ll do it for you. I won’t keep this from him for a long time.” Louis said and stood.

“We are happy for you two, truly...I just hate lying.” he added and took Harry’s hand making him stand then they left.

Niall frowned as he moved to straddle Liam’s lap. “You okay, baby?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t wanna think about what they said though. They’re happy and they’ll keep our secret. Thats all that matters right now. But onto happier subjects…Did you get my picture?” Liam asked.

Niall grinned. “Yes, thank you. I loved it.” He kissed Liam.

“When do I get one?” Liam teased.

Niall stiffened a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked worried.

“Nothing...I’ve just been thinking about that and I don’t know what to do for it. I’ve never taken a photo of myself like that. I don’t exactly have the body for it.“ He frowned, hoping Liam wouldn’t be upset.

Liam held Niall closer to him. "Oh, baby…Your body is fuckin wonderful.” He stroked his cheek. “It’s beautiful…It’s so beautiful.” He kissed his lips. “I love the way you look…You’re the fittest lad I know.” He smiled.

Niall blushed slightly and kissed Liam’s lips softly. “Thank you, Li-Li. Uhm, can you maybe take a photo of me? Position me in a sexy way. It would make me feel better.” He ran his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“Certainly.” Liam grinned. “As long as you’re completely sure…” He wasn’t sure how he’d handle having a photo being taken of him, if it would cause a flashback or not.

“It’s you taking the photo, not some creep. I love you, I trust you, I know you…I’ll be okay.” Niall said reading Liam’s thoughts.

Liam grinned wider. “Let’s get you out of these clothes then.” He said as he started to undress Niall.

He lifted Niall’s shirt off of him, then helped him stand up, then helped him with his trousers and boxers, pulling them down.

Niall quickly got out of his socks and shoes then stepped out of his trousers.

Liam smiled up at Niall. “Gonna make you nice and hard before I take the picture.” He kissed across Niall’s stomach first then down to his thighs then took his cock into his mouth.

Niall let out a low moan, hands finding Liam’s hair. “Shit…Mmm…Babe. This isn’t fair, you’re still fully clothed.” He pouted.

Liam heard the pout and took his mouth off of Niall’s cock. “Go lay down on the bed for me and I’ll give you a little show.” He smirked.

Niall laughed but did as he was told.

Liam took off his shirt slowly, and seductively. He swung his hips as he undid his trousers, then he took out his phone and threw the trousers aside. He slowly took off his boxers, being as much as a tease as he could. He finally pulled them down and tossed them aside.

Liam then crawled onto the bed, finding Niall stroking himself slowly as he had watched him. He was already at full hardness.

“Lay completely down.” Liam said and Niall complied. He took Niall’s legs and spread them apart like he was going to fuck him, he wasn’t. He’d let Niall tell him when he was ready for that. He bit his lip looking over Niall’s smaller, slimmer frame. “Hold your dick.” He said guiding Niall’s hand. “…Good, bite your lip. Now we’re ready for the picture.”

He moved back on the bed and switched to camera on his phone. He smiled as he looked at the screen, he loved how innocent Niall came off as in such a dirty position. He took the picture and laid down next to Niall. He passed his phone over to him.

“Shit.” Niall cursed under his breath.

“Like it? Because I love it.” Liam played with Niall’s hair a little.

“Looks amazing and what matters most is that you enjoy it.” He placed the phone aside.

Niall didn't really see where the pose looked like he was desperate to be fucked. To him it was just a sexy pose. To Liam however it was a photo he already knew he'd be cumming to a lot to.

Niall moved back beside Liam. “Wanna have some fun before we get home?” He asked kissing Liam’s neck.

“Well, we’re already naked…and hard…” Liam smirked, and moaned softly at Niall’s kisses.

“Good boy…Daddy wants to fuck you like this, right here on your back and give you so much love.” Niall moved to kiss over Liam’s chest.

"You really like the daddy kink don't you?" Liam asked. "I can't lie, I'm finding it sexy. Big turn on." He almost blushed admitting it.

"Yeah? So you've never done it before?" His concentration broke for a moment. He honestly wanted to answer.

"No, he and I always got right to the point. There was no games or kinks. I'm so happy I get to explore it now. It's even better cause I'm exploring it with you daddy."

Niall felt like he was on cloud nine having heard that. "That means we can try some other stuff too then? I have a few things I wanna try."

"Anything you want. You know that." Liam leaned up and kissed him. "But right now I really need played with daddy. My willie is all hard and I can't make it cum like you can."

Niall's body tingled at Liam's words. He wrapped his hand around the large shaft and began giving it slow strokes, "My my, you are hard aren't you? Need daddy to make it better?"

Liam moaned and nodded, "Please daddy? Please help." He loved how Niall got so enthralled with this. It make sex so much more fun. It made it more than just fucking.

"Alright. You have to be good for me though. Okay?" Niall moved his hand faster. "Tell daddy what you want. What should I do to fix it?"

Liam's mouth fell open as his eyes rolled shut, "I'll be such a good boy. I promise, just please put your dick inside me. Mmm, daddy I need it." Liam was deep, just from the touch of his boyfriend's hand.

Niall smirked, "I'd love to fuck you. Make you cum. Mmm, let me get the lube. No touching yourself." He warned and got off the bed.

He made quick work of getting the lube and going back to Liam, "Spread your legs. Nice and wide for daddy. Show me your hole." All the fiction and porn was starting to pay off. It was really helping him know what to do and say.

Liam opened his legs and bit back a whimper as the cold air of the room rushed over his pucker. His daddy of course made quick work of fixing the issue by rubbing lube over him.

"Ah! Daddy!" Liam's cock jumped when Niall slid a finger into him with no warning. "More. Oh please." He was a mess already.

Niall waited a moment and then have Liam a second finger, stretching him open. He worked on his pucker until he could comfortably slip a third finger inside him. "There, now your tight hole can handle daddy's dick.

Liam whined and bit back a loud moan that wanted to come out. He couldn't wait till they were home tomorrow where he could be loud.

His eyes now dripped sex and lust as he watched Niall get into position with his tip pressing against his ring of muscle.

With no warning other than a silent exchange with their eyes Niall pressed into him. His jaw fell open as he was surrounded by heat and an extreme tightness. He couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt. Liam felt better than anyone he'd ever been inside.

"Daddy please. Move. Mmm, fuck me. Fuck my hole." He begged gripping the sheets so he wouldn't grab Niall. He didn't figure daddy would liked to be grabbed.

Niall began to give off soft moans as he worked himself into a pace he liked. With each thrust his breath got heavier and heavier.

"Oh Li, ah, baby." He gasped and sped up. "Mmm, so good. Love you." His eyes closed as his accent got thicker.

"Love you. Shit. Love you daddy." Liam whimpered and bit at his lip to stop any moans. He was getting better at holding them back.

Niall could feel his balls starting to tighten. He knew he wouldn't last much longer so he began to thrust into Liam as hard as he could. The bed below them squeaked a bit now but he didn't even notice.

"Ah, ah, daddy. Daddy please. Mmm. My dick. Daddy." Liam tried to form enough words to help Niall understand his cock needed touched.

Thankful he understood and wrapped his fingers back around it. He started pumping hard and bringing Liam close to the moment of ecstasy.

"Ah, need, close, Mmm." Liam kept mumbling a bit through whimpers and soft moans.

Finally Niall knew he was about to hit. "Now.,Cum now." He commanded and slam as hard as he could manage into Liam, emptying his load into him as cum began to splash out of Liam's tip.

"Oh fuck. Oh baby. LiLi." Niall fell over his body, his dick still deep inside his lover. "I love you. I just do."

Liam ran his hands down Niall’s back, grinning ear to ear. He had the best orgasm of his life as it always seemed to be with Niall, and now Niall was his boyfriend. He could hardly believe that he’d become this lucky. “I love you too, NiNi.” He said softly. “So much…” He kissed the top of his head.

“Can I just stay like this?” Niall laughed.

“I wish but that’s not a very good idea, on either of our parts.” Liam rubbed his back some more.

“Mmkay...but you rubbing my back like that is gonna make me fall asleep soon. Do we have time for a nap?” He asked.

Liam looked at the clock. “We have a couple of more hours to spare. We should shower though, then we can cuddle and take a nap together? I’ll continue to rub your back till you’re asleep.”

Niall grinned wide and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. “I love you.” He said as he slid out slowly and carefully as possible.

Liam stood after a minute. He held out his hand for Niall. “Quick shower then we’ll nap, then it’ll be time to go home.”

Niall took his hand, smiling as he got off the bed and they went to shower.

It was a quick shower, just rinsing each other off then going back to the bed for some cuddles in only their boxers.

After awhile of napping, Liam got woken up by a text from Louis saying that it was time to go.

“NiNi?” Liam ran his fingers through his hair. “Time to get up.” He shook him gently.

“Wanna lay like this forever.” Niall mumbled.

“We can sleep on the plane and more cuddles when we get back to your place.” Liam said.

Niall nodded. “Mmmkay.” He smiled as he lifted his head from Liam’s chest. “At least when we’re home we can be loud and we can kiss all day long.” He giggled as he kissed Liam’s lips.

Liam watched Niall get off the bed and into his clothes, he then got out of bed himself and got dressed.

Niall and Liam kissed for a few minutes before they left. Liam made sure not to let go of Niall’s hand either.

Before long, they were on their private jet and Paul stood, attempting to get their attention and once he had it. He started talking.

“Lads…” He said standing and once he had their attention “Management has decided that you all should give an interview about what you went through and how you’re healing. You’ll be talking about everything, and nothing’s off limits in the way of questions and such. You’ll give as much information as you can without getting into couples stuff.” He explained. “It’s going to be a live interview and it’s happening the day after tomorrow. So two days.”

“Why the fuck are we just hearing about this?” Zayn asked, angry.

“I was just informed to tell you…I don’t know how long they’ve been working on it or why you weren’t told first.” Paul frowned. “We can’t change that.”

Niall cuddled into Liam a bit more, not liking the sound of this interview.

“So we can’t even say no? It’s just going to happen and we have to accept it? Fuck that.” He shook his head.

“Sorry.” Paul said and sat down.

“You’ll sit next me?” Niall whispered.

“Of course.” Liam whispered back. He so wished he could kiss him in that moment, instead he just wrapped an arm around him. “I’ll hold your hand too.” He smiled.

Niall grinned, feeling relaxed, he couldn’t be happier.

On the way home the two of them talked about their plans for the next day. They had plans to just stay inside and enjoy each other.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this chapter after a few mins after I posted it because it was the wrong chapter. xD
> 
> So if you read Niam fucking in this chapter, then you read the wrong one and should reread what's there now. :)

Finally the pair found themselves back in Niall's living room. Loki jumped up on the sofa and attempted to squeeze himself between Liam and Niall.

"Hey pal, I saw him first. Find your own Irish boy." Liam half joked with the puppy. His only response was to yawn and lay his head on Liam's leg.

"Aw, Li be nice. He just wants to cuddle with both of us." Niall pushed a bit. "Don't worry buddy. I'll protect you from your mean Daddy." He grinned at Liam and stuck his tongue out.

"Such a brat." Liam laughed. "But you're my brat." He leaned over the puppy and gave Niall a kiss before turning back to the program on the Telly.

For a while the three sat quietly cuddling. Soon something on Niall's mind had him talking though. "Hey Li? Could I uh, ask you some stuff?" He bit his lip for a moment. He didn't know if Liam would be okay with it and he really wanted to talk about it. "It's just some questions about you and Zayn."

Liam felt slightly nervous but nodded, "Yeah, you can ask me anything. I promise to always be honest with you." He wanted that made clear right away.

"Okay good cause, I wanna know what sex was like for you and Zayn." The statement was bold. "Can you tell me?" He looked into his eyes but grabbed his hand to settle Liam's nerves.

Liam gave a nervous nod. “It wasn’t anything really...Interesting?” He said. “We always got straight to the point. Little foreplay and fuck...we used the odd toy now and then, even did a little bit of bondage once or twice...But that’s about it.”

“So who was on top?” Niall asked.

“I was.” Liam said softly. “I always prefered to give rather than receive. He’d rarely top and when he did it would be because he’d want sex and I was too tired from a show or jet lag.”

Niall nodded rubbing over Liam’s knuckles with his thumb. “I would bottom for you…” He said quietly. “I could try.”

Liam shook his head. “Don’t feel like you have to. Do it when you feel ready and if you never want to bottom I’m completely fine with that.” He leaned over and kissed him softly.

“I want to though. I want to try...someday.” Niall said kissing his hand a little.

Liam smiled at him. “I’d do my best to make you feel amazing...Your first experience shouldn’t have gone down like that.” His smile faded.

“But it lead me to you...So I can’t one hundred percent hate it as much as I try.” Niall said. “And I’m getting better, you keep making me better everyday...Everyday I feel stronger, because of you.”

Liam only smiled.

“So what kind of toys did you two use?” Niall asked getting back on topic.

“Plugs, beads...uhh...dildos, vibrators...rings-” Liam started but was interrupted by Niall.

“Hold up...Just a couple of questions. What do you mean by beads and rings?” Niall asked.

“Anal beads...You uh…” It felt so awkward for Liam to talk about his past sex life with Zayn with Niall when they were all mutual friends and in a band together.

“So there’s legit beads that you can put in your arse?” Niall asked surprised.

Liam nodded. “You use a lot of lube and you go slow...There’s a risk that the string can break...and that’d be an awkward trip to the ER.”

“And rings?” Niall asked.

“Cock rings...It basically lengthens your erection and almost prevents you from cumming too soon or before you're allowed in some cases.” Liam answered.

“Anything else?” Niall asked.

Liam thought for a moment. “I’d gag him if he was being too loud while we were on tour.” He said. “I think that’s about it though. It’s all I can remember.”

"You guys didn't do some of the stuff our fans write about in those fictions?" Niall asked. "Like him dressed as Veronica or you as a teacher?"

"You really need to stop reading those you crazy boy." Liam shook his head the got serious. "No, Zayn didn't like that stuff. I mean, I asked him to try some things but he'd always say no."  Liam shrugged. "I got used to it."

"So then there were things you wanted to try and couldn't?" Niall asked curiously.

Liam licked his lips and swallowed. This conversation was taking a turn, "Yeah. It's no big deal though. I lived."

Niall leaned forward and put his arms around Liam. "Babe, we can try anything you want. I'm open to whatever. I want you happy just like you make me."

Liam smiled. Niall was so amazing. Each day he found a new reason to love him.

"You let me try out that daddy thing I like. I'm sure you'd let me try other things too?" He was testing the limits. "I just figure why not return that."

"You don't have to ask. We can try anything you want and it means a lot to me that you're open to trying stuff I want." He kissed his lips. "What are you wanting to experiment with now?"

Niall smirked and blushed a bit, "Well, I've been reading a few more of those stories." Liam cut him off with another kiss and a laugh, "A few more?"

Niall blushed, "Uh yeah. Anyway, Do you think you'd be okay with sucking on a baby dummy while I fuck you? Maybe cuddling a little teddy too?"

Liam grinned. He found Niall so cute when he was a bit nervous. "You really like this daddy kink huh?" He ran his thumb over Niall's lips after he nodded. "I would be happy to do that for you. If you like daddy kink and age play then I'll do anything you want. Oh, except the whole wearing and using a nappy thing. I'm sorry but I can't go that far."

Niall laughed, "No, I don't wanna go that far anyway. I love you but I'm not changing you unless you're 100 and we're still in love."

They both laughed a little making Loki have to find a different position to be comfortable in. Liam rubbed his head. "I think the furthest I would go is feeding you a bottle or jar food. Even then that's a bit much though."

"Dummies, teddy bears, bottles, apple sauce," Liam began making a list mentally. "Oh, speaking of food. Would you be open to some food play? I'd really love to try licking some chocolate off your abs."

Niall smiled big and almost laughed. "So add chocolate sauce and whipped cream to the list." Niall moved Liam's hand so he could take a turn rubbing over Loki.

"Whipped cream?" Liam questioned even though he loved it already.

"Yeah, if you're gonna lick chocolate off my abs then I wanna try sucking whipped cream off your cock." He smiled proudly when he saw a huge look of approval on Liam's face. "What else does our list need? Do you want to try some sort of toy? I know that might be a touchy thing."

“It’s touchy for both of us.” Liam commented. “Honestly though, I feel as though I’d be fine with dildos if it was you. I don’t think I’ll flashback.”

“I don’t want a plug.” Niall said softly. “I mean, if you want me to use one...I’ll try...I’ll try for you…” His voice almost broke.

“Hey, hey…” Liam said moving Loki to his other side and moving closer to Niall. He pulled him into his arms. “I’d never make you do that. Ever.” He kissed his forehead.

Niall cuddled into him. “Thank you.” He knew that deep down but it was nice hearing it outloud.

“Any other toys you’d like to try?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t mind trying a plug? If that’s alright with you?” Liam asked.

“I don’t want to wear one but I’m not against making you wear one.” Niall smiled softly, playing with his hair.

“Thank you…” Liam said softly.

“So toys you’d like to use plugs and dildos? Vibrators would be fun.” Niall said.

Liam nodded. “Those too...I wanna use one on you.” He grinned.

“I’m up for that.” Niall nodded.

"Good. I think I can really make your cock feel good with a vibrator." He smirked.

"This is so exciting. Planning new things to try. Getting to just figure out what we like together." Niall cuddled into him.

"And figure out what we don't like. You tell me and we won't. Just like the plugs. You won't ever have to wear one." Liam smiled to keep things happy.

"Same goes for you. I won't ever do anything you don't like. Like I'm sure violence and bondage would be hard to take." Niall really enjoyed how open they were being.

"Yeah, I don't want restrained. Violence... Well, I don't know." He sounded as though he was trailing off.

"Liam, are you okay? Talk to me. Are you wanting to be hit? Is that a kink I've never heard of?" Niall hated the idea but he wanted to stay open for Liam, his love.

"No, not exactly anyway. I just..." He paused thinking about everything. "Just uh, never mind. It's stupid."

It was Niall's turn to hold Liam, "Babe, please don't shut down. Please? Tell me what's on your mind."

Liam closed his eyes for a moment as Niall rubbed his hair, "I, There's this thing and, I really like the thought of it Niall but..." He took a deep breath as his eyes opened but he wasn't ready to make eye contact. "It's really embarrassing Ni. I feel like it's stupid and wrong. I like it though and I've never told anyone."

Niall had no idea what it could be now and it worried him a little but he wanted to know. Liam more than anyone deserved his devotion. He just hoped it wouldn't be that bad, "Liam, LiLi, I will be here no matter what it is. I love you. Whatever you want couldn't possibly change that."

"I want..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "Niall, I want to be spanked." He felt his face flush and he almost held his breath; waiting for Niall to reprimand him.

"Oh Liam! Baby! That's not bad." His arms went back around him and held him tight. "LiLi, it's not wrong honey. Please don't feel embarrassed."

"You don't think so?" Liam looked at him. Their eyes finally connected.

"No, not at all. If you want that you can have that. Please don't cry. I haven't gotten a dummy for you yet." He hoped his little joke would help.

Liam did in fact smile, "Very funny." He kissed Niall's lip. "You're so amazing though. Thank you so much. I love you Niall James."

"Aw, I love you too Liam James."

"LiLi, baby, I um, I know the idea was for you to stay with me until I feel safe being alone... And Li, I'm still not comfortable but I just maybe thought since you're my amazing boyfriend now that you'd like... Start thinking about moving in with me?" Niall asked playing with his fingers.

Liam smiled and was silent for a moment. "I'd love to move in with you, but we have to be careful. We can't let management suspect anything nor give them reason too..." He said. "I have to go back to the flat soon to get more of my warmer clothes and warmer coat." He rubbed over Niall's leg lovingly. "For now though, how about I move my things into your room? Make it our room?" He smiled.

Niall grinned. "Sounds perfect." He kissed him softly. "When are you going back to your flat to pick up your clothes though?" He asked. "I'll come with you, like I did the first time."

Liam shook his head. "NiNi, I love you baby but I don't want you there, you'd be so concerned with me and I'd be concerned for you because of your concern for me." He frowned, he was explaining this poorly. "I'd feel better if you were here for me to come home to." He said. "I'll ask Andy and Maz to come along. I'll bring Paddy along as well."

“If I’m at home all day, then take Basil as well if you want?” Niall suggested. “A couple of big ole security guards could help?”

Liam nodded. “Sure, I’ll ask him.” He kissed him sweetly. “You know me not wanting you there has nothing to do with not wanting your help or anything like that? Cause that’s not what I meant.”

Niall nodded. “Baby, I understand…” He smiled softly. “I feel what you feel and vice versa. I’m already scared easily enough and the first time was hard enough for you. If I’m there, you’ll be worried about me being worried about you. You don’t need that. You need to pack your clothes and come back to me.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

Liam leaned into his touch. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He smiled brightly.

“Better than Zayn?” Niall teased.

Liam laughed. “Everything with you is different, but in a really good way. I’ve never felt happier.” He kissed him.

“Can we move your shit into my-our room now?” Niall asked and Liam stood up outstretching his hand.

Niall took it and followed him into the guest room. They started with Liam’s clothes. They placed them on the bed in the master bedroom and went through Niall’s closet, weeding out all the clothes he didn’t wear anymore. Once those were in a plastic bag to be taken for donations, they hung up Liam’s clothes.

They went back to get some of the smaller items such as cell phones and other items.

They collapsed onto the bed together, cuddling as they were wrapped up into each other, just kissing and enjoying being with each other.

"So when are you going to call Andy and Maz?" Niall asked a while later.

"I'll probably only call Andy. He can call Mazzi for me." Liam explained. "I suppose I could call him now."

"Are you going to tell him about us? I mean, how else do you explain moving in?" He half worried.

Liam pulled him on closer, "All I plan to tell him is that it's getting colder and I need my winter stuff here. If he ask anything further I'll explain you aren't ready for me to move out. It's the half truth anyway."

Niall felt relieved. He wasn't ready to tell his family or friends yet so he felt like Liam waiting was courteous. He didn't want them to feel like they weren't as important as Liam's. "That sounds good. Okay, call and see what he says. I'll be quiet."

"You? Quiet?" Liam teased a bit and laughed. Niall poked at him a bit making him laugh more before kissing him. He took out his phone and then brought up Andy's number and called.

"Yes, I'll dog sit Loki again." That's the first thing Andy said answer the phone.

"Loser, that isn't why I called." He half laughed and silently cuddled Niall. "I want to know if you can help me at my flat."

"Help you how?" Andy sounded rather confused. "I'm not helping you paint or anything Lima Bean. You can pay someone to do that shit."

"Again, not why I called Andrew." Liam and Andy always joked around. It was a crucial part of their relationship. "It's getting cold and I need my warmer clothes. Think you can rope Maz into helping too?"

"I'm not saying no but why do you need help with that?" Liam could hear him eating something. "I mean, it's just clothes yeah?"

Liam licked his lips, "Well, it is only just clothes but firstly I have a lot of clothes and secondly... I uh... I'm not really comfortable with the idea of being there and I really don't want to call my parents for help."

"Aw! Liam! I'm flattered you would choose me to be your security! I'll fuck up anyone who tries to mess with you." Andy knew Liam was being serious but he was the kind of guy who joked around to ease stress and tension.

"Thanks mate. I knew I could count on you. Can you be free Saturday? I'm still a bit scheduled up." Liam smiled when Andy replied with mumbled yes. "Thanks, I'll text you a time and stuff later. Get Maz up to speed."

"Fuck, I can guard you without him but alright. I'm gonna eat now though. Later Hater."

Liam shook his head, "Later mate." He hung up then looked at Niall who seemed to be fully amused, "He's insane. He's going to help though."

Niall opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Liam’s phone ringing again.

Liam looked at the caller I.D. “It’s Louis.” He said and tapped the button to answer it. “Tommo.” He smiled. “Miss me already?” He smirked as Niall started laughing.

“Oh yeah, I miss seeing that pretty face already! Its not the same when I don’t see you in the mornings.” Louis joked and Liam laughed.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Put it on speaker so my Irish friend can hear as well.” He knew they’d be attached at the hip now that they were home.

Liam switched it to speaker. “Hey Lou.” Niall smiled.

“Lovely to hear your voice.” Louis complimented and Niall laughed.

“Hazza and I would love to have you both over for dinner. We…overreacted a bit. We don’t like the idea of lying to Zayn, yes, but we shouldn’t have gone off like that or made a huge deal. It’s your relationship, not ours.” Louis offered.

Harry who’d been listening since Louis had his phone on speaker as well, spoke up. “We understand keeping a hidden relationship, and your situation is a bit different and maybe a little more difficult in a way as management can’t find out at all…” He frowned, he felt bad for his friends and bandmates.

“We’re in the process of moving though so no matter which house we have it at, it’s bound to be a bit messy.” Louis sighed.

“Congrats on the move.” Liam said. He didn’t need to ask why, neither did Niall. They knew they were taken from their homes, and it was hard to go back to.

Niall took the phone from Liam. “Why not come here to our place?” He suggested. “I’ll cook, Harry can bake dessert…It’ll be easier on you two. We can do it tomorrow night? We have the interview mid morning, then we have the rest of the day to chill.” He smiled at Liam who nodded, agreeing.

Harry and Louis looked at each other. “Sure that works. We’ll call when we’re on our way over…” He said.

“Perfect. See ya in the AM.” Liam said.

“See ya.” Louis said hanging up and Liam did the same.

The spent the rest of the night cuddling, watching a film, eating takeaway and enjoying being with each other. Loki too of course.

The next morning was a bit quiet, neither of them were looking forward to retelling their story, for the entire world to hear much less. They had to leave out any details that related to the relationships, but besides that, go for full detail and honestly. It was like their trial all over again, only it felt 10x worse.

The ride to the location was mostly silent, no one really talking, Louis and Harry were cuddling. Niall was cuddling into Liam, it had become such a regular thing that no one said anything about it even though for them it meant so much more. Zayn and Liam chatted quietly a little bit but it was about their relationship details and what to say. They decided to say that they were hanging out together with an unspecified mutual friend. There wasn’t much else to figure out besides not mentioning the couples therapy and any “boyfriend” comments the men made while they were held captive.

When they arrived, Lou did their makeup and hair, working around Liam being a bit closer than usual.

Before they knew though, they were sitting in front of a popular reporter. They all put fake smiles on and were polite. Niall forced himself not to reach for Liam’s hand. He wanted to be strong and appear stronger for the fans.

The boys sat on the large sofa as the interviewer introduced herself as Emily Bates and gave a brief introduction before she started. The order went with Liam being closest to the interviewer, Niall pressing himself close to Liam so they’d be touching, Louis was beside him with an arm around Niall, then Zayn and Harry at the at the end.

She looked at the boys. “Let’s start at the beginning…What had you been doing in the moments before?” She asked them.

The boys were silent.

“Harry?” She prompted.

“I was at home. I was taking a shower.” He said, which was actually the truth.

She nodded then turned. “Liam?” She asked.

“I was with Zayn for a bit that night, we were hanging out with a mutual friend.” Liam replied as Zayn nodded.

“Niall?” She asked and he took Liam’s hand. Fans knew it was a comfort thing, not a romantic thing, at least that’s what they had told them.

“Uhm…I went out for a drink…by myself. I was a little drunk.” He frowned at the memory and Liam squeezed his hand and Louis rubbed his arm, He wanted so badly to kiss him and make him feel better.

“Louis?” She asked.

“I was at home, making a pizza.” He shrugged. “Nothing special.”

She then asked the boys to recall how they were taken and when that was over with, she asked each boy what exactly happened to them.

Niall didn’t know if he could talk about it to a stranger, court and therapy was one thing. Eventually it was his turn. He looked at Liam, who gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his hand gently.

“I uh…I was…I…was beaten…and uh, they messed with my head, my thinking…And uhm, one of them…” He paused. “I was raped.” He bit his lip as a few tears fell. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“Anything else?” She asked. She had left him for last.

“They…he…used an anal plug on me and I wore it till he was ready for me.” He answered softly and Liam wiped away his tears.

“Now let’s move onto the aftermath…” She said slowly. “How were you all in the beginning?”

“I think we were all really angry and emotionally hurt…We trusted him, and he had worked for us…and then he did this to us. It was hard to comprehend.” Louis started.

Zayn nodded. “I had real angry issues, I’ve calmed down quite a bit by this point, but sometimes I can snap really easily.”

“I had major anxiety and trust issues…” Niall started. “My hands wouldn’t stop shaking. I lost my cool because I couldn’t play me guitar, so I smashed it and made a hole in Harry’s wall.” He said. “For the longest time, I only let Liam and Louis touch me. Liam…He was the first one of the lads I saw, I don’t remember who was next. Louis, maybe…I remember when Liam wasn’t helping me stay calm…It was Louis. It’s not like I don’t trust the other boys, because I do. It’s just, I feel calmest around them.”

“Is that the reason you and Liam are always holding hands? Not because you both romantically involved with each other?” She asked.

“My claustrophobia is really bad and after being locked in a closet…Liam would hold my hands and talk to me in effort to calm me down, to keep me from passing out…but our hands were often kicked apart.” Niall bit his lip.

The boys went on talking about their healing and how they were doing, they spoke in as much detail as they could allow themselves to spare.

Finally it was over and the boys felt numb. Niall cuddled into Liam in the car on the way home and Harry did the same with Louis.

Zayn was busy texting some hook up.

It didn’t take long for them to be dropped off, when they got home, Loki greeting them by barking at the door. Niall immediately scooped him up and Loki licked his face. “I love you too.” He smiled. “I also missed you, I was only gone a couple of hours.” He giggled. He was already feeling better. “He’s like my emotional therapy dog.” Niall joked.

“I think he is.” Liam agreed as Loki squirmed to get to Liam.

Niall handed him over and Liam cuddled him, and kissed him. “Yes, yes…I’m home. I’m all good. You can relax.” He kissed the dog's head.

Liam put the dog done after Loki was satisfied and kissed Niall deeply. “I’ve been wanting to do that for fucking hours now.” He kissed his forehead and over his face. Niall smiled. “Come…I need relaxation.” He took Liam’s hand and lead him towards their room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week. I've been trying to work on Big Brother but I've been easily distracted lately, and when I go to write, I get interrupted. Sigh. It's been difficult to write Discovery lately too. :( Anyways, I'm almost done the current chapter, so to make up for not posting last week...
> 
> DOUBLE CHAPTER
> 
> *Oh and there's Daddy Kink in here, I know you guys don't approve of Niall being in charge/Daddy, but just remember that because of his rape (even though he does fully trust Liam) he still has the need to take charge. Liam also is like Niall's baby in the sense that he'll do whatever Niall says/wants without question or hesitation.  
> ____  
> I hope to have Big Brother up next week! I'm trying so hard. :(

"I love this part." Liam smirked following him. "My boyfriend is gonna fuck me." He nearly sang.

"Who said I was going to fuck you? What if I just want my dick sucked?" Niall laughed.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped.

Niall snickered more but then kissed him hard. After a moment, now in their doorway he pulled back. "Don't worry. I fully plan on fucking you. Now get naked."

"Mmm, yes Daddy." Liam was in such a good mood. It couldn't be helped. Everything was finally where he wanted it to be.

"Good boy. Hurry up. I have so much work to do before tonight." Niall palmed himself now watching Liam strip off his boxers.

"I'll help you Daddy. Promise. Just come play right now." Liam gave him a little pout as he got on the bed, now nude. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"I do. Such a pretty boy." Niall praised walking over and stripping very slowly as he did. With Liam's promise he knew he had time for a little teasing. "Up on all fours." He instructed and Liam was happy to obey.

"Now what Daddy? Am I getting fucked from behind?" He tilted his head as his hard shaft hung between his legs.

"No, you're going to suck me off. I really do want your mouth on me for a bit." Niall crawled under Liam. "The best blowjobs in the world come from you."

Liam blushed and bit his lip, "Thank you, Daddy." He then dipped his head down and swirled his tongue around Niall's tip.

Niall moaned, "Ah, more baby." He let his head fall back as Liam sucked his entire length into his mouth. "Mmm, now suck."

Liam wanted to keep teasing him. He wanted to be bad. He wanted to be punished. He chickened out however and just began sucking Niall's length as he bobbed his head. He pushed his tongue into the vein as his lips went along the sides.

"Fuck Liam!" With Liam being his now he felt comfortable pushing his fingers into his hair and shoving his head down more.

This action made Liam's cock twitch hard and he whimpered. Now he really desperately needed his hole used.  He looked up at Niall as he swallowed around his swollen tip.

"Need fucked baby boy? Need Daddy?" Niall asked nearly gasping. When Liam gave him doe like eyes and a moan he knew it was a yes. "On your back. I want my favorite."

Liam couldn't move fast enough. He split his legs open and drew one leg up like he knew to. Niall loved the 'glider' position. "Lube daddy. I put it in your bedside drawer."

Niall grinned and got up. He grabbed the bottle from where Liam said it was and smeared it over his cock. He then rubbed it on his boyfriend's pucker and slipped his finger in and out a few times to prep him.

"Now. Please now Daddy. So needy." Liam begged while being a whimpering mess. "Daddy fuck me." He needed it desperately.

Niall straddled Liam's left leg and put his right knee over his shoulder. He then lined up and pushed in slowly. "Mmm, Daddy's boy feels so good." He praised making Liam blush.

"Mmm, Daddy. Daddy drill me." Liam begged. His dick was hard against his stomach. "Ah!" He couldn't hardly take how horny he was. Niall being so dominant was a new weak spot.

Niall was happy to comply, driving into him hard before gliding out and rocking back in. Both of their voices filled the room. Niall smiled when Liam took full advantage of being able to get loud.

"Daddy! Daddy! Ah! Harder!" He screamed loudly. He wanted wrecked. He wanted to push Niall now to be more rough. "Fuck me harder!"

Niall's skin tingled. Liam was turning him on so much. It made him happy to comply. He drove into him harder than he ever had. He pushed Liam's leg to press against his chest so he could have even more access. "Damn it! Fuck baby!"

Liam's head was spinning. He was about to cum 100% untouched. "Daddy! I love you! I love you! Need it! Ah!"

Niall knew what was happening. They were connected. "Make a mess. Show Daddy how much you love him. Come on baby boy." Niall would have touched him to help but the idea of Liam getting off completely on being fucked drove him wild.

"I... Ah... Ah... Daddy!" He screamed and painted his tummy with warm cum. Some of it splashed onto Niall. "Mmm, yes! Thank you Daddy! Fuck, I love you!"

Niall wasn't finished though. He drove into Liam a few more times. He was close thankfully. "Mmm, love you, oh..." He began to shudder a bit. Finally his orgasm hit. Instead of filling Liam however he pulled out quickly and sprayed his cum all over Liam's stomach and chest.

"Oh shit." Liam smirked. "That was so sexy." Something about being used as 'Daddy's play thing' made him tingle. He liked this game and was glad Niall introduced it.

"I love you so much. That felt so good." He smiled and laid on the bed beside him. "You were so into it. I take it I did okay going harder?"

Liam smirked, "Niall you were amazing. Best sex I've ever had. My favorite experience so far. I can't wait to have so many more with you."

Niall kissed his lips sweetly, "You always know what to say to make me feel good about myself." He was going to cuddle into Liam when he remembered all the cum and giggled, "You're a mess."

"I blame my little Irish lover." Liam smiled and winked at him.

Niall laughed rather child-like then rolled away from him. "Hurry and shower so you can help me get ready for Louis and Harry. Don't take too long."

“Yes, Daddy.” Liam giggled and moved to get off the bed. He stood and walked into the loo connected to the bedroom. He turned on the shower and cleaned himself up. He really loved Niall being rough, maybe in the future, he could get him to go really rough to ‘breed’ him.

After he finished, he turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off, and headed to the bedroom to put on some jeans and a grey shirt.

He walked back out into the living room area, and sat down on the sofa. He picked up the remote control and started to flip through channels as Loki decided to come give him a cuddle by placing his head on Liam’s lap.

After a while, Niall looked at the time and heard both of their phones go off.

‘Hey, we’re just leaving the new place now, shouldn’t take too long to get there! Depends on traffic, you know how it is.’ The text was from Louis.

Niall read the message and then went to find Liam to make sure everything was tidy. He'd been focused on nothing but the cooking. As he walked through the house he wasn't happy.

"Liam James! What the fuck? Where are you?" Niall shouted upset. He could hear Loki in the lounge and went toward him. That's where he found Liam with wide eyes.

"Ni, babe, I lost track of the time." He stood and clicked off the tv. He felt bad of course but didn't think Niall should be that upset. It was an easy mistake.

"You promised! You said you'd help! You didn't do anything!" Niall felt stressed. He didn't want things to be messy when they arrived. He hated not having a nice put together place to present his guest.

"Hey, it was an easy mistake. Calm down please." Liam let his head tilt to the side. "You're getting yourself really worked up."

"I’m not going to calm down! My house is a wreck and I have people coming over! You said you'd help me damn it!" He folded his arms over his chest.

"So it's your house. I'm moving in but it's still yours? That makes me feel good." Liam felt really offended now.

"Great. Just fuckin' great!" Niall nearly screamed. "I'm having my first fight with my boyfriend and my house is a mess with guest due soon!"

"Oh my God. Niall you have to calm down. You're acting insane. This fight is all because you think your place looks horrible when really it's fine."  Liam sat back down on the sofa, still hurt.

That's when tears filled Niall's eyes. He sunk into a ball of the floor. He hid his face against his knees as he drew them to his chest. His body began to shake again too.

Liam noticed this and suddenly nothing else mattered. The only thing that was important anymore was Niall. He swiftly went to him and wrapped his entire body around him best he could.

"I'm here. You're okay. Deep breaths." He tried to sooth. "Niall, I'm so sorry. I never should have sat down. This was important to you and I made a promise. Please can you forgive me?"

Niall could hear the sincerity in Liam's voice. He let himself melt into him, "I forgive you. I just..." He sniffled wanting the tears to stop. "We just had a fight. We had a fight. Liam I don't like it."

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll learn from it. We'll... I promise it will work out alright. I'm not leaving you. I love you too much." Liam just wanted Niall to feel better.

"Okay, thank you. I love you too. I really do." Niall turned and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'm not trying to be bitchy but please can we try to clean now? Just a little before they arrive?" He wiped off his cheeks.

"Yes, come on." Liam stood and pulled Niall to his feet. "We're going to cuddle later though. We're gonna hold one another and know that everything is fine." Liam caught his lips.

Niall nodded and thanked him then went off to clean as fast as he could. He only stopped cleaning to set the table and make sure dinner was neatly on the table.

With Liam's help now the house looked good enough that Niall wasn't nervous about Harry and Louis seeing it. When the doorbell rang Niall stopped Liam from answering is and hugged him, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love too. You're welcome." Liam kissed the top of his head then opened the door, one arm still around Niall.

“Long time no see.” Louis smiled as he picked up Loki who came racing to the front door.

“We just saw you a few hours ago.” Liam chuckled as he stepped aside to let them in.

“I was talking to the dog, Payno.” Louis shook his head as he and Harry walked in. They took off their winter boots and coats. Liam hung them up and Louis took Loki to the sofa to cuddle.

“I made dessert!” Harry smiled.

“On the counter over here.” Niall smiled back.

“So what’s for dinner, Nialler?” Louis asked.

“Italian!” Niall grinned. “Penne alla vodka…Penne pasta topped with a vodka sauce.”

“Sounds good.” Louis said as Loki started to lick his hand, making him giggle.

“What’d you make?” Liam asked looking over at Harry.

“Chocolate tiramisu.” Harry grinned.

“Chocolate?” Liam perked up and Niall laughed.

“Yes, chocolate.” Harry smiled. “I know how it’s your favourite.”

“You’re my new favourite.” He joked and Harry laughed. “Why, thank you Liam. I’m sorry to say that your Irish boyfriend is my favourite though.”

Louis gasped rather dramatically as Niall went to check on the food. “You’re supposed to say that I’m your favourite!”

Niall couldn’t help but laugh.

Harry shrugged. “Sorry, boo. There’s just somethin about that Irish charm.” He went over and pinched Niall’s cheeks.

“Fuck off.” Niall said playfully as he swatted Harry’s hands away and went to feed Loki.

Louis sat Loki down so he could go eat and went to sit down as Niall sat the food on the table. He then served everyone and sat down next to Liam. He couldn’t help but smile as Loki finished his food and came to lay at his feet.

"Well, if you lads don't mind I have a bit of an announcement." Louis spoke up first.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Liam asked looking between Harry and Louis.

"It's more than alright." Louis grinned big and Harry gave a fond look at him. "My mum is pregnant with twins. Due about March."

"Louis that's great. Congratulations." Niall smiled.

"More twins? Must be a family thing." Liam pointed out.

"Louis tell them the other part." Harry pushed. He just wanted to watch Louis get all excited again talking about it.

"Well, she's already had the genders found out and, Niall isn't going to be the only direction we with a brother anymore." His face lit up proudly like a Christmas tree. "I'm getting a little brother alongside a new sister."

Niall made it a point to get up and give Louis a hug. He knew there had always been a mild hint of jealousy there. "Now you're even luckier than me. You get sisters and a brother. Even better part is that you're the oldest."

"True. It's a little strange being so old and having a new sibling... Or two rather but I’m thrilled. I think my boyfriend is too. Right Harold?" Louis grinned cheeky.

"Yeah, I love babies." Harry almost blushed but then needed to change topics. “So speaking of boyfriends…How are things between the two of you?” Harry asked.

“It’s good. Things are good.” Liam smiled and started to eat.

“Don’t lie, Liam. I know I fucked it up.” Niall stated then started to eat slowly.

Louis and Harry both choked a little on the pasta as Niall made his statement.

Liam sighed. “You didn’t fuck anything up. It was my fault.”

“I yelled at you then cried right after…Everything’s fucked up because of me.” Niall argued.

“Hold up…What’s going on?” Harry asked concerned.

“We had a fight earlier today, over the stupidest thing.” Liam frowned.

“Ahh…the first fight, well that happened sooner than I thought it would.” Louis commented.

“Not helping.” Harry sighed.

“Sorry…” Louis frowned

Harry shook his head with a small smile, and kissed his cheek. He looked back at Niall and Liam. “Look, whatever happened, you lads just need to sit down and talk it out. Fuck what anyone else says, communication is the number one key to a relationship, especially when you’re in the same band and hiding it from the world.”

“He’s right, just be open and honest…Don’t go to bed cross nor end a phone call cross.” Louis told them.

“Just say sorry, both of you no matter who’s fault it is, you both fought with each other and in the end it’s best that both of you just say sorry.” Harry added.

Liam and Niall both nodded.

The three of them then enjoyed their dinner as they chatted about everything except work. When it was time for dessert, Liam especially enjoyed it. The man was obsessed with chocolate.

Eventually, it was time for them to go so they said good night. They’d see each other in the morning.

Now, Niall and Liam were getting ready for bed. “We should talk…” Liam said as he took off his shirt.

Niall nodded. “I’m sorry I went off on ya. I really shouldn’t have yelled.” He crawled into the bed.

“And I shouldn’t have sat down. I should’ve cleaned up and helped like I promised.” Liam said as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to Niall.

“I’m sorry that I said it was my house.” He frowned. “It’s ours, I promise. I’m not used to saying that stuff is ‘ours’ verses 'mine’ or 'yours’” He bit his lip.

Liam leaned over and kissed his lips. “I love you, we’ll get it sorted. I promise…It did hurt when you said that but I understand now so I’m sorry for yelling as well.”

Niall kissed him deeply. “I forgive you. Cuddle and sleep now?” He asked.

“I forgive you…” Liam mumbled against his lips. “Cuddle and sleep now.” He smiled as he reached over and turned off the lamp.

Niall moved closer and rested his head on Liam’s chest. He smiled and wrapped his arounds around Niall, kissing his head. “I love you, baby.”

They then felt something jump onto the bed and lay on their heads. “Hi Loki.” Niall grinned then heard a huff in response.

“Good night, Loks.” Liam smiled and closed his eyes.

The night however was not over for Zayn. His night was just hitting the good point. He was in a hotel room with a random girl who was moaning and whimpering for him.

"Shh," he encouraged as he kept fucking into her. He didn't need anyone hearing them. "Ah, you feel good."

"Harder, please Zayn." She begged. This was the highlight of her life and she wanted it to count.

Zayn didn't listen though. He had his own plan. He fucked into her even harder making her entire body jolt. He only did this a few more times before he pulled out and quickly moved to her face. The second he got close enough his body shook as he painted her face with his cum.

"Oh shit." She smirked a little. "Mmm, thank you for that."

He laughed a little and grabbed a towel from the bathroom for her. He wiped himself off first then tossed it to her.

"You don't have to rush off." She said noticing him dressing after she'd wiped off her face. "You can always stay, have a cuddle, wake up and fuck again."

He smiled a bit amused as he lit up a cigarette. He'd not smoked since the kidnapping but tonight he just needed to take the edge off. He hadn't gotten drunk enough at the bar to suit him.

"I'm not your boyfriend. You're nothing more than a fine arse and really really good fuck." He knew it sounded harsh but it was the truth. "You agreed to play by my rules before we left the bar. This is one of them. Get fucked and then watch me leave."

She nodded. She knew how this worked but of course hoped she'd be different for him. All his hook ups wanted to be special.

"You're welcome to stay over night. I paid for the room till 10am tomorrow. Just remember our agreement to keep your mouth shut." He tossed a decent amount of money on the bed at her feet. "Later love." He then walked out of the room.

The next morning, they had to get ready to go to out for some interview for Japan some promo. 

Liam smiled as he played with Niall’s hair. “I know, baby. I don’t want to work either.” He sighed. “We have a photoshoot today, those are always fun. We can be silly and have fun.” He kissed him. 

Niall smiled into the kiss as he kissed back. “And it’s not like we’ll be apart.” He grinned.  

“Exactly, now we must get up…and shower.” Liam said as Loki jumped onto the bed, greeting them. 

“Together?” Niall suggested, sitting up and giving Loki a kiss and a cuddle. 

“Always.” He smiled at Loki and Niall together. “You two are so cute together. You’re cute with anyone and anything though.” 

Niall felt himself blush. “Thank you.” He kissed Liam’s cheek. “I’ll start the shower, you cuddle with your furbaby. Oh and make sure someone can check in on him today.” He handed Liam Loki and climbed out of bed. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Liam teased and Niall giggled.  Liam cuddled Loki as he sat up. “I’m so happy, Loki. I finally have him. He’s finally mine…or ours I should say.” He kissed the dogs head. “Thank you for taking care of him.” He cuddled him more. “You’re just like an emotional support dog, don’t even need any special training.” He smiled and let the dog down.  

He then grabbed his phone and pulled up Andy’s number, after a couple of exchanged playful insults, he got him to agree to check in on Loki. 

Liam then pushed down his boxers, headed into the master loo, and opened the door to the shower, closing it behind him. He wrapped his arms around Niall, kissing his neck. “Mmm, baby…If you do this, I’ll want shower sex.” He leaned into Liam. “Plus, you took way too long to get your cute arse in here.” 

Liam giggled. “I love you…and I was only five minutes.” 

“Five minutes too long.” Niall grinned leaning against him. “Too bad calling in sick doesn’t work for us.” He frowned. 

Liam pressed a few more kisses into Niall’s neck. “Alright. I’m sorry…and yeah, but it’s not a hard day.” He kissed his cheek. “C'mon, let’s wash up and then we can eat.” He rubbed over Niall’s arms. 

“I love you.” Niall smiled. “It took awhile for me to really sort through everything but I’m so fuckin happy that you’re mine.” He turned around and kissed Liam deeply. 

Liam kissed back and after a moment, he pulled back. “I want to kiss you and never stop but sadly, we need to shower so we can smell nice at work.” 

The two of them then quickly got washed up, got dressed, ate quickly and Niall took Loki outside to do his business. It was just as he finished and rubbing against Niall’s leg that the car pulled up. 

Niall frowned seeing it, he’d rather spend the day with Liam and Loki. 

“Looks like you’ve got a friend.” Zayn said after turning the window down. 

“Bestest friend ever…and he’s warm to cuddle with.” Niall said. “I’ll be right back, just gotta take him in.” He said and went inside. He discarded of the doggy bag of poo, washed his hands as Liam took off Loki’s leash. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” Niall gave Loki a kiss. 

“Do I get a kiss before we leave?” Liam asked. 

Niall grinned and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.” He said. 

“Love you.” Liam said and they headed out. Niall stopped for a moment to lock up before heading to the car. 

Their promo for Japan went good, typical promo stuff. Their photoshoot went even better so Niam could be extra adorable in an almost coupley way and brush it off as “fan service.”  During Niall’s solo shots, Liam stayed close by and within Niall’s eyeshot, but he pulled Louis aside. 

“Hey, mate…I need a favour.” Liam whispered. 

“No, Liam! I will not sell you drugs!” Louis said loudly and shook his head. Everyone ignored him. 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Funny but I need a real favour…I’m going out tomorrow with Andy and Maz to my flat. I need more clothes, winter clothes actually. Niall isn’t ready to be home alone…Can you and Harry…” He trailed off. 

“Of course.” Louis nodded. “Text me when to be there and we’ll be there. We’ll cuddle him and do our best.” 

“Thanks.” Liam smiled. 

Soon after, they were shuffled off to another place to have a meeting about the next single and upcoming tour then when that was over with, they finally all went home.

"Loki! Daddy's home!" Liam called walking into the front door. Suddenly they both heard tiny paws running towards them.

Niall laughed a little as the tiny pooch came into view holding a little duck in his mouth. He squeaked it a few times then dropped it as he began to jump around a bit.

Liam picked him up and gave him a cuddle, "Did Uncle Andy bring you a new toy to annoy me?" Liam asked the dog.

"Daddy, Uncle Andy?" Niall questioned with a smirk as he shut the door and locked it up tight. "So cute how you treat him like a human baby sometimes."

"Hey, he may not be human but he is my baby. Andy gets it. He's Loki's Godfather." Liam grinned as Loki licked his cheek.

"His Godfather? Are you being serious or teasing me?" He asked slipping off his shoes.

"I'm serious. It's in my will." Liam finally put him down. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Niall smiled, "No, I actually find it adorable." He kissed Liam's cheek and walked deeper into the house. "If we ever get married though don't you even think about calling me his mummy."

Liam laughed, "I promise. You can be his Da if we get married."

Niall just shook his head. "Want anything to eat. I'm starving." Niall began going through his pantry. "Oh what about the classic grilled cheese and soup?"

Liam walked into the kitchen and nodded, "Sound delightful so long as you make it. I always burn grilled cheese."

"How do you burn something that simple?" Niall laughed. He wasn't trying to be mean he just found it cute.

"I don't know. I just do. When Andy and I lived together he wouldn't let me use the stove." He admitted and sat up on the counter. He watched fondly as Niall began cooking.

"Yeah, it's funny though; the lad who starts fires also puts them out." Niall was making casual chat now.

"I'm a man of many talents. What can I say?" He boasted. "Singing, starting fires, putting fires out, making little Irish elves fall in love with me. I've got it all."

"Everything except cooking." He laughed but then turned to Liam, "Wait... Did you just call me an elf Liam?"

"Yeah, elf. You know those short little guys with green suites and the pots of gold." Liam found it strange that Niall didn't know this.

Niall just burst into laughter however, "Oh fuck Liam. That's the funniest shit." He laughed more. "They aren't elves!"

Liam blushed hard, "They aren't?"

Niall wiped tears from his eyes, "No babe. They are called leprechauns." He didn't even bother turning on the stove like he had planned to. Instead he went right over to Liam and pulled him off the counter by his waist. "Leprechaun Liam." He then giggled a bit more and pressed his lips to his boyfriends.

Upon feeling Niall press against him he picked up the smaller lad and put his legs around his waist. He carried him off towards their room and Niall started to laugh against his lips.

"What are you doing?" He held on to Liam tight and tried not to laugh more.

"I'm taking my elf to bed. It's passed his bedtime." Liam was just being playful. He was a little embarrassed and the only way he could see fit to handle it was to play back.

"I'm not an elf." Niall laughed more and kissed his neck. "You're just embarrassed you got it wrong."

"You are an elf because I said so. Just accept your fate." Liam tried not to laugh at Niall and now himself.

"Even if I am an elf why am I going to bed?" Niall asked still smiling big as they reached the room.

"I don't know." Liam laughed. "It's the first thing I thought of."

"Whatever, don't lie to me. You were hoping I'd feel bad for making you embarrassed and fuck you out of pity." Niall teased as Liam sat him on the bed.

"What? I don't need pity sex from an elf." He stood at the edge of the bed looking down at Niall.

Niall grinned wickedly and got up in his knees, "You don't need it but you want it don't you?" He leaned in and began to suck on Liam's ear. He figured it was one place he could suck without the worry of a love bite forming.

"Mmm, shit. You're gonna make me hard." Liam tried to fight a moan as his hands found their way to Niall's arse.

"I think you're already hard. Aren't you? You want me to fuck you don't you Liam?" Niall smiled growing an erection of his own. "Say it. Say it or I'm not fucking you."

Liam let a whimper fall from his lips, "Ah, okay, I want fucked by my elf." Liam squeezed Niall's arse and moaned loud.

"That's what I thought." Niall smirked and began to remove Liam's shirt. "Love how fit you are. It's so sexy."

"Love how little you are my elf." Liam teased and pulled his shirt off as well. "Love how hard you can fuck me even though you're so tiny."

Niall blushed, "My cock isn't small though. Is it Li? You like my cock. Don't you? Like it in your tight arse."

Liam moaned more as Niall began removing his jeans, "Yes, love your dick. Love getting fucked by my elf." He had every intention of using that word a lot just to get his edge back.

Niall didn't mind. Something about it was strangely erotic. "How you want fucked tonight? Hmm? Tell me." He started taking off his own jeans now.

Liam's hand wrapped around Niall's cock and began to wank it, "I want you feel. I want you to take me from behind. Please little elf?"

Niall smirked, "Gotta get on the bed then. I'll get the lube. Bet you don't need stretched." He moved Liam's hand and then moved himself so Liam could get ready.

"No, you gotta be easy though. Don't want your big elf cock to hurt me." They'd both long since forgotten about their meal. All they could think about was sex.

"Won't hurt my big strong man. I'll start slow. Lots of lube." Niall promised and began to prep himself. He then smeared a good amount of lube onto Liam's hole. He grinned bigger when he heard his boyfriend moaning with anticipation.

"Now, need it now. Fuck me pretty elf. Make me scream for you." Liam begged. He whimpered when he felt Niall's tip at his pucker. He pressed himself back on the hard cock and began to moan as it slid inside.

"Gonna fuck yourself back on me? Show me how much you love my dick in your arse?" Niall asked biting back his own moan. He really really loved how tight Liam was. He'd had no idea what he had been missing. Liam's bum was better than any pussy he'd ever been inside of.

"Yes! Niall! I love your dick! Love getting fucked by you! Mmm, ruin me!" Liam begged him as he started to rock himself. He moaned each time he bottomed out on Niall's cock. "Want my elf to own me. Please. I'm so hard!"

Niall reached forward and grabbed Liam's shoulders. He pulled him back onto his cock making him go much deeper. Both boys screamed out a bit for how good it felt.

Liam whimpered a little when Niall let off but was quickly rewarded with Niall slamming hard into him. His voice whimpered loudly and his hands gripped the sheets below him.

"Love you. Love you so much. Ah! Making you feel so good LiLi. Show you how much I love you." Niall breathed out through moans.

"Please! Yes! Love my elf! Love you! Love getting fucked! Mmm!" Liam couldn't believe how easy it was for Niall to get him going. It'd never been this easy for Zayn. It let him know he was with the right guy now.

"Fuck! Fuck! Harder!" Liam kept screaming. "Babe please! Wanna feel you tomorrow! Ah!" He just kept getting louder earning harder hits from Niall.

"Say it again. Call me your elf. Liam I'm close." Niall's body was covered in sweat and it tingled so much that it was almost too much. "Mmm. Li!!!" He screamed louder as he felt himself starting to ride the edge.

"My elf! My sexy elf! Fill me up! Mmm! Ni please! Please my elf!" Liam begged as he reached and started wanking himself hard and fast.

"Shit! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck, Liam!" His entire body twitched hard and he slammed into Liam so hard that they both felt forward. Niall began to cum hard and it sent Liam over his own edge.

"I'm cumming. Shit." Liam convulsed a little. "Oh fuck. Damn it Ni! You're so good." He began to try and come down from his high as Niall pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"Liam, fuck, you and that damn word." Niall kissed at his boyfriend's shoulder. "Baby I don't know why but it really turned me on." He blushed a little now embarrassed.

"I'll make sure to use it again then. Anything if it means getting more of that." Liam smirked. "Can't believe just months ago you couldn't imagine even kissing me. Now you're fucking me like no else ever has. You spoil me."

Niall smiled proud, "It's an elf's job." He kissed Liam's lip. "Can I trust you to shower then change the sheets and get these in the wash?"

Liam nodded, "Yes sweetheart. I swear it." He rubbed at Niall's cheek. "Can you finish those sandwiches now?"

Niall nodded, "I love you Liam James Payne."

Liam blushed, "I love you too Niall James Horan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The first line of this chapter is my favourite. :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

**** The next morning, Niall and Liam had just finished their breakfast. Liam was rinsing the dishes when he felt a pair of arms come around him from behind.

“I’ll be okay. You get your stuff and come back to me and I’ll stay here with Loki and Tommo and Harry.” Niall said, his cheek resting against Liam’s back.

Liam placed a hand on Niall’s hands. “Baby, do you want anyone with you? Maybe call another friend?” He suggested.

“I don’t want to. I’ve called and texted them but I’m not ready to be around ‘em in person yet.” He kissed Liam’s back.

Liam smiled and turned around. “My sweet boy…I promise I won’t be gone long. I have both Paddy and Basil with me. Andy and Mazzi will be with me as well. I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. I’ll be as fast as I can.” He kissed him. “I love you.” He smiled.

“Love you too.” Niall wrapped his arms around him.

Liam held him tight. “I won’t leave till Louis and Harry get here. I promise.”

“Okay..” Niall smiled. “Cuddle and Telly?” He asked.

“Sure.” He then let himself be lead to the sofa by Niall. Loki was already there sleeping after just finishing his breakfast.

“I’ll be okay. I’ll miss you. I’ll worry about you…But I’ll be alright.” Niall cuddled into Liam.

Liam kissed his temple and they were quiet till there was a knock on the door. Niall who was half asleep, jumped and looked back at the security cameras. “Just Lou and Harry.” He said getting up. He walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. “Hey.” He smiled stepping aside to let them in.

“Hey.” Harry smiled giving Niall a quick side hug.

Niall hugged Louis next. “Thank you, both of you for hanging out with me.”

“I can’t say no to a small adorable Irishman.” Louis messed Niall’s hair.

Niall laughed.

The three of them chatted and Niall felt relaxed, then there was another knock.

Liam checked the cameras this time, he laughed seeing Andy give the camera the finger.

“Andy and Maz…with Paddy and Basil?” He said as he stood and noticed the two security men.

He opened the door.

“We didn’t ride with them, we just have really good timing.” Andy said.

“Yeah? Whatever you say, mate.” Liam laughed.

“Can we come in? Say Hi to the Irishman you’re stashing?” He asked.

“Sure.” Liam stepped aside as he let everyone in.

Niall said Hi to Andy and Maz, he even let them hug him and he was completely fine with it. He surprised himself, maybe he was getting better, or maybe it was because of their long time friendship with Liam, he wasn’t sure.

They talked for bit while their bodyguards hung back and chatted with each other.

Soon it was time to leave and Liam could tell Niall wanted to kiss him so he told the others to wait outside and he’d be right out. Liam kissed him softly. “I’ll be quick. Promise. Cuddle with Larry and Loki.” He kissed him again. “I love you.” He kissed his forehead and left.

"Already saying I love you?" Louis asked after Liam had gone. 

"Well I do." Niall shrugged. "I mean, I loved him before we dated and so now it's just a different love."

"I didn't even think about that. Good point." Louis nodded as Harry scooped up Loki. 

"What are we doing now? Can we play with the puppy? I like him." Harry smiled. 

Niall laughed, "I think Harry wants a puppy Lou."

Louis shook his head, "No he doesn't. I'd be happy to get him one though if he did." 

Louis looked at Harry almost hoping he'd find the idea marvelous so they could stop talking about babies.

"I like Loki. That doesn't mean I want my own." Harry laughed. "I just want to play with this one."

"His toys are in that basket. The duck thing is new from Andy so he'll probably really like that." Niall suggested. 

Meanwhile Maz and Andy had been talking about random things. They talked about Mazzi's dancing. They talked about Andy's nan and how she was doing as well as his work and what he was doing with it. 

When they arrived at the house and got out Liam just stared at the front door. He felt Andy's hand on his shoulder and at first he jumped but then he relaxed. He wasn't flashing back but rather allowing himself to think back even though he shouldn't.

"I never thought I would get a chance to repay your ugly arse." Andy was the type of guy who laughed through difficult situations so he hoped joking with Liam about this uncomfortable moment would help him too. 

"I'm ugly? Have you looked in the mirror?" Liam smiled slightly. He was doing his best to just relax and be at ease. When Andy smiled back at him and laughed some he looked back to Paddy, "You first."

Liam held out the key for him and he nodded and took it. He then looked at Basil, "You stay behind me please." Liam had been attacked from behind so it settled his mind to know someone was ahead of him to check things out and someone was behind him to make sure he wouldn't be surprised.  

After his security pals were in place Maz jumped in keeping things relaxed, "Let's do this. I'm not touching your underwear though. That's gross."

Liam laughed and they all set in working on getting his clothes. Andy and Maz managed to keep Liam happy by joking around as they worked. At some point Mazzi excused himself to take a phone call. Paddy and Basil Were sitting on the sofa in the lounge now so Andy and Liam were alone.

"So, Lima Bean, how are you gonna find someone to get serious with if Niall requires you twenty four seven?" Andy asked now that they were alone.

Liam trusted Andy more than any of his other friends but even then he wasn't ready to share that they were dating. The less people who knew the better. "He's getting better all the time. What's meant to happen will work out. I don't mind being with him all the time though."

Andy watched Liam for a moment as he nodded and thought deeply a bit. Something hit him and he knew he'd have to clever to get the truth that he wanted so he asked, "The new photos that just popped up a day or so go of Niall and you hooking up then are fakes? I mean, you wouldn't really take photos of you two having sex and him going down on you right?"

"Photos? What photos? We've never taken photos while..." Liam stopped as his brain finally processed everything Andy had said. "You dirty shit. That wasn't cool." Liam wasn't angry but he was a little offended and now worried.

"You weren't going to tell me and something's been off with you Liam. I needed to know what was up to make sure you were okay." Andy explained. "I'm sorry. Just worried about my best mate... Again."

Liam nodded, "It's not something I can really talk about. You know, cause of who I am and how Lou and Harry have been treated." Liam sat on his bed.

Andy looked down at him, "You two are together then?" He just needed to hear that everything was fine. He needed proof.

"Yeah, it was complicated and my feelings were one sided for a while but we're official now and I'm really really happy. Happier than before." Liam admitted knowing Andy could be trusted.

"Good. Good, I'm glad." He nodded. "I want you happy and if he does that then you have my support. Oh and my lips are glued. No worries." He grinned and messed up his hair.

"Thanks, now if only I really could glue your lips shut I'd be good." Liam laughed and went back to working. He didn't like being here even if he was acting okay with it. He wanted to be home with Niall where he could calm his nerves and feel better.

Between the three of them they managed to get things sorted and Liam grabbed his “toys” when no one was looking.

“Hey, Li...I found a bunch of Zayn’s things. Did you want to keep them?” Maz asked as Liam finished emptying his closet.

“Yeah, I’ll sort it when I get back to Niall’s. I found a lot of his other things in my closet...Just throw it in with the other things for now.” Liam said.

“I think we’ve almost cleaned out. You have a shit load of clothes. Do you never throw anything out?” Andy asked.

“I like me clothes. Leave me alone.” Liam frowned.

“Ready to go then, Li?” Paddy asked.

Liam was about to say yes when his phone rang.

He sighed seeing it was Will, from their management team.

“Guess whoo…” The voice on the other end rang.

“What do you want?” Liam asked rather harshly. He was feeling so stressed.

“Well, you know how you boys were invited to the Class of '92 premiere? David Beckham?” Will reminded.

“I wouldn’t forget...What about it?” He asked.

“You’re going with Sophia.” Will told him.

“No I’m not. The lads and I are going together.” Liam argued.

“It’s already done. It’s been way too long since you two made a public appearance. It’s time.” Will said.

“I can’t...Niall...He’s not ready to be alone yet.” Liam said honestly.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. You’re not getting out of this, Li. Harry’s going alone. You’re going with Sophia. Zayn’s not even going. Louis and Niall can decide for themselves. Can you pass on the message” Will informed.

“But...Please. He’s getting better, but he’s not ready yet. I can’t do that to him.” Liam argued more.

“I don’t care. From what I hear, he’s fine with Louis just as much as he is you. I’m sure he’ll be fine. There’s no getting out of this. You’ll have a car sent to pick you up and she’ll be waiting in it. You will walk the red carpet together. Goodbye.” Will said and hung up.

“Everything alright, mate?” Maz asked.

“No. I just...I need out of here.” He gave Paddy a begging look.

“Alright. I’ll head outside, Basil go behind him. We’ll do what we did going in.” Paddy instructed.

“I can lock up.” Andy offered and Paddy threw him the key.

On their way back, the ride was quiet. He had explained what the phone call was about and while they all felt bad for him, Andy understood it the most knowing how now that he and Niall were dating.

When they got back, they all brought in Liam’s things. Niall had a bit of a hard time without Liam but with Louis, Harry and Loki he managed alright. Their security left right after Liam gave them the okay since he was home, he was feeling a bit better.

“Liam.” Niall jumped to his feet. He had been cuddling between Louis and Harry.

“Hey.” Liam smiled and he could feel Andy’s eye roll from behind him. He ignored it tho.

Loki ran over and barked happily as he jumped on Andy. “Loki!” Andy grinned scooping the dog up in his arms. He smiled seeing the new toy in his mouth. “I see you’re enjoying your new toy.” He grinned more.

“How’d it go?” Louis asked, not paying attention to Loki and Andy.

“I got a phone call from management...Looks like tomorrow Harry is going solo, I’m going with Sophia and Zayn’s not going at all. Ni and Tommo, you two can decide what you want to do.” Liam explained.

Harry frowned. He wasn’t looking forward to the premiere anymore.

“Niall and I will hang out. Have a proper lads night.” Louis wrapped an arm around him.

Niall nodded. “Sounds good.” He forced a smile.

“Oh, here’s your key.” Andy interrupted.

“Thanks.” Liam took it back.

“Well, I have to go.” Maz said. “I’ll talk to you later, man. Glad we could help today.” He smiled.

“Me too, thank you. Both of you.” He smiled and then laughed seeing Loki lick over Andy’s face.

Maz left and shook his head at Andy and the dog.

“When do I dogsit next?” Andy asked cuddling the doggy close to him.

“I’ll be gone from Wednesday till the fifteenth. Do you want him that long? I was planning on giving him to my parents.” Liam said.

“No, Loki can stay with Uncle Andy.” Andy pouted.

“Sure.” Liam grinned and Loki squeaked his toy.

“Uncle Andy has to go buddy, but I’ll see you Wednesday. Promise.” He petted the dog.

“I’ll see ya.” Andy messed with Liam’s hair.

“Fuck off.” Liam laughed.

“Have a fun relaxing afternoon.” Andy winked. “See ya, Nialler.”

“We should go…” Harry said taking Louis’ hand. “Li, he wasn’t that bad this time around. For sure a great improvement.” He added.

“I agree, he sat between us and was fairly comfortable.” Louis grinned. “I’m really proud of how far you’ve come.” He told his friend.

“Thanks, Lou.” Niall smiled.

They hugged him and Liam, then left.

Niall ran into Liam’s arms and kissed him deeply as his legs went around Liam’s waist.

“I missed you so much.” He mumbled into his neck.

“Shh…” Liam soothed rubbing his back. “I’m back, baby. You don’t need to stress any longer.”

“You’re still freaked out.” Niall pouted.

“I just need you to cuddle me. I’ll pack away the stuff later.” He kissed his forehead and walked to the sofa with Niall in his arms.

He sat down and let Niall sit on his lap, cuddled into him. “I love you.” Niall smiled.

“I love you too.” Liam rubbed his back, relaxing a bit more now that he was with Niall again. “Have you told anyone about us besides Tommo and Harry?” He asked.

“No. We said we wouldn’t…” Niall looked up at him.

“Not even family?” He asked.

“No…Well, I told Sean I was Pan.” Niall sat up a bit. “Have you told anyone?”

“Just Andy...He tricked me. He asked a question about apparently leaked pics of you and I together in a sexual way, but we  haven’t taken pictures during sex, but my mouth reacted faster than my brain could process the information.” Liam explained. “He won’t say anything. He was the first person I told about Zayn, and he never said a word then either. We can trust him.”

Niall nodded. “I trust him, it's cool.”

“He was worried about me. He knows me well, he saw something was on my mind besides the flat shit.” Liam said.

"It's fine. I promise. I'm glad you have a friend like him." Niall grinned fondly.

Liam nodded. “Could I…tell my parents? Would you mind?” He asked. “I’d like to tell my sisters too.  They love you so they all should be really excited. ”

"They love me as your band mate and friend. They don't know I'm your boyfriend. Liam, what if they don't like me because I'm not Zayn? Your mum loves him." Niall tried not to frown as he worried a little.

"Ni, baby, they will love you as my boyfriend too. Would it make you feel better if I called now? Got it all out?" He kissed at his cheek. 

"Yes actually. If it's not hanging over my head I'm sure to feel more relaxed about it." Niall nodded then turned his face and pouted his lips, "My cheek is happy. What about my lips?"

Liam laughed, "Are they jealous?" He laughed when Niall nodded. "Yeah? Let's fix that then." He leaned in and gave Niall's lip a sweet peck. "There, I'm going to go ring my parents now. Alright? I promise we'll cuddle more once I'm done."

"Okay cause you're still a little tense. Cuddles are the best medicine for that." He grinned and got up so Liam could stand. 

"I think Niam cuddles are good for everything." He smirked and kissed Niall again before heading off to their room. 

Niall sat back down on the sofa. He thought about their conversation and how Liam had confirmed things to Andy. He really found himself a little bit jealous that Liam had such an open minded friend that accepted him and his relationships. He wondered if Sean would be as supportive of him dating Liam. It was one thing to claim he was pansexual; it was another to confirm it by dating a male.

As if on cue his phone began to buzz on the table. He looked and saw it was Sean. He grinned and answered, "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

Sean laughed, "I feel special now. Thank you Nialler." 

"Hey, what about getting on FaceTime? I have something to talk about and I wanna see you." Niall decided to be brave.

"Yeah, hang on I'll call back." Sean hung up then and called back with FaceTime. He smiled as the call connected and then made a goofy face at Niall who returned the gesture. 

"Got that out of our system." He laughed some. "Now we can get serious." He licked his lips as Sean nodded. "I told you I'm pan right? Told you what it means or whatever?" 

"Yeah, I was really proud of you for coming out. Felt really nice you trusted to tell me that." Sean nodded and grinned. "Is something wrong? If you're completely gay I'm still going to love ya."

"No, I'm Pan. I'm sure of that. I just wanted to tell you that I uh..." He paused. "No one can know Sean but I'm dating Liam. He... We're boyfriends." 

A smile instantly broke across Sean's face. "Yes! I knew it! Oh Niall that great!" He honestly was happy. He'd seen so much chemistry between them before. "I'm so happy for you both! I feel like I need a drink to celebrate!"

Niall laughed, "Have one for me yeah?" He adjusted his position on the sofa, "Thank you so much for being so accepting. I was really nervous. You're a great friend."

"Don't butter me up too much." He laughed. "A real friend loves you no matter what. How do your parents feel about it though? Surely they're thrilled you're finally dating someone."

Niall took a deep breath, "I uh, I haven't told them. I haven't said a word." He licked his lips again. It was a nervous habit. "I'm scared to tell them."

"They're still going to love you. Just tell them when you're ready and you'll see I'm right... Like always." He gave Niall a cheesy grin making the other Irish lad laughed.

Meanwhile Liam had gotten mostly caught up with his parents and answered all their questions. He loved how involved they wanted to be in his life. It made him feel loved. 

"So, there's another reason I called. I mean I love catching up but I have something I want to tell you." He smiled because he already knew they would be supportive. 

"What is it sweetie?" Karen asked. "Is Loki alright?" Liam laughed at how his mother's worry first went to the dog. "You're okay too?"

"Yes, Mum we're both fine." He laughed still and his dad questioned, "What is it then son?" Liam grinned just thinking about whatever was going to tell them. His heart felt so full, "I'm in love. I'm more in love than I think I've ever been. Oh and it's not Zayn." He wanted to stop his mum from thinking that before she started.

"Oh? Who could you have fallen for in a such a short time of being with them?" His mum asked. "You only just ended things with Zayn. How are you in love so quickly?" His dad sounded confused. 

Liam just laughed a bit because he was sure everything would make sense in a moment. "It's Niall. I asked him to be my boyfriend and he accepted. We're both so happy together. I honestly smile so much now that it's hard to turn it off for work."

He could hear his mum gush a bit, "Oh sweetheart! Liam! That's such wonderful news! I never could have predicted that!" She actually giggled a bit. "Congrats son. I'm thrilled you're happy. You both deserve that after what you've been through."

"Thank you. He was so nervous you both wouldn't like him because he isn't Zayn." Liam didn't even frown because he'd known all along that it wasn't true. "I've got great parents though so I knew I had nothing to worry about. He's going to be so happy when he hears you were both happy for us." 

They chatted a bit more mostly about Niall and hung up. He then he called his sisters who were thrilled with the idea of Niall and Liam together.

After Liam hung up he went back to Niall on the sofa. "How'd it go?" Niall nervously asked. 

Liam grinned big and sat next to him. "Ni, they couldn't have been happier. They love you and they they love us together!" Liam kissed him hard. 

"Really? That's great! I got on FaceTime with Sean and he's happy too!" Niall hugged him. "Li, babe, people are happy for us." He nearly giggled. 

"Yes sweetheart. They are." Liam pulled Niall into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I can't wait for you to see how supportive I know your parents will be." 

Niall gave a small nod, "I'm working on it. Promise." 

"Hey, whenever you're ready my little elf. Not before." Liam smirked as he shifted Niall to straddle his lap and grabbed his arse.

"Mmm, Li." He almost whimpered. "You can't call me that unless you want sex. It turns me on." He blushed.

"Let's have sex then." He grinned evil and started rocking his hips up into Niall. He licked at the flesh on Niall's neck. 

"What happened to cuddles? You said we were going to do that." Niall half teased. "Mmm, that feels so good." He too grinned now.

"And you said I was tense. Sex can fix it better than cuddles. Please elf?" Liam gave him an adorable pout. "I got my toys from the flat. We could try some of them."

Niall nodded, "Yeah, okay yeah. Only the ones you haven't used with him." Liam nodded and Niall grinned big. "Let's play then."

Liam picked up all his bags and carried them to the bedroom. “This one.” He said dropping the others and keeping ahold of one. He sat it on the bed. He then unzipped it. He shook out all the toys as Niall sat on the bed looking at all of them. “So how many of these have you used with him and which ones have you used by yourself? Also, I’d like to order a dummy and a teddy for you sometime soon…as well as our own stuff.” He said. He didn’t want to say ‘Zayn’ because he was his friend and they saw each other almost every day for most of the day.

Liam nodded. “I agree and I wouldn’t make you reuse that stuff.” He kissed him. “Let me grab a rubbish bag to throw away all of them.” He kissed him again.

Liam walked into the kitchen, grabbed a rubbish bag and then walked back to the bedroom. He found Niall sitting in the same spot. He looked over everything and threw out two pair of beads, several different sizes of dildos, a couple of plugs, and one vibrator.

“Are you still okay with using plugs on me? Cause I'll throw the rest out…” Liam asked softly. “They’re new, never been used.” He added.

“I know I said I’d do it but…I’m now saying I’ll give it a try. If I don’t…” He paused unsure how to say it.

Liam sat beside him and pulled him into lap. “Don’t worry, you’ve been through a lot. I understand.” He said gently. “I’m just asking to try, if it makes you uncomfortable, fuck, if anything we ever do makes you uncomfortable, just say so…we’ll stop.” He kissed his forehead.

Niall kissed him. “How’d I get so lucky to have you?”

Liam giggled and kissed him back. “Mmm, I love you…Can I play with you?”

"Yes," Niall smiled. "Show me what this does." He picked up a vibrator. 

"Well, it's made to be put against any area of your body to stimulate it or go inside you." Liam explained. "Here, feel." He turned it on and held it next to Niall's groin. 

"Oh, Oh wow!" His eyes got big. "Do it without the clothes in the way." He grinned and began stripping himself. "I wanna really feel it."

Liam laughed a bit and kissed him after Niall was completely nude. "Your body is stunning babe." He grinned and helped Niall lay down. "Here you are."

Niall's jaw fell open when Liam replaced the vibrator along his length. "Li, that's so... Yeah." He grinned lazily and closed his eyes. "Feels good when you put it inside you?" 

"I enjoy it. If you're asking to use it on me you have permission." Liam knew there could be no way Niall was wanting to try it for himself. 

"Good, I want to at some point." He panted as his erection grew quickly. "Mmm, LiLi, fuck that's good." Niall whined. "Oh shit, I don't know if I can last long like this."

Liam just smirked, "I wanna see you cum from my toy. Do it for me. Show me your load." He grinned and moaned against Niall's skin. "Cum for me elf."

"Ah!" Niall began to shake. "Li!" He screamed and began to cum hard. White streaks splashed onto his abs and over Liam's vibrator. "Shit! Turn it off! Oh! Stop!" It was too much. 

Liam laughed gently and pulled away the toy. "You're so sexy when you're a whimpering mess." Liam kissed over his neck and chin up to his lips. He wished he could fuck him now but it was okay. 

"Need help with any problems of your own?" Niall asked slowing down. "Want fucked with  toy?" He couldn't handle using his own cock on Liam right now. 

"Actually, is there any chance you'd be willing to give me a blow job? I want my cock in your mouth." Really he wanted it elsewhere but this would do the job if Niall would allow it.

"If you want sucked off I'd be happy to do that for you babe. You taste good." Niall ran his hand through Liam's hair then over his chest. "Tell me what you need."

Liam gasped a bit, "Need sucked. Please." He wanted inside something desperately. "Please NiNi." He wanted to image it was Niall's warm arse. 

Niall was clueless. He simply got everything right where he wanted it to comfortably suck off his boyfriend. When he was ready he began licking over the tip making Liam whimpered with frustration.

"More! Suck it. Please!" He begged and lost breath when Niall took a bit over half his length in his mouth. It was sudden, had no warning and only lasted a moment but it was great. 

Niall hummed around the solid piece of meat and bobbed his head. He couldn't handle too much because he was easily choked but he was giving Liam all he could.

"Yes! Oh Ni! Ni baby! Mmm!" In his mind he was fucking into him. His own hips even rocked a little. "Yeah! Yeah! Faster!" His brain swirled as he tried to stay with it enough to not give away what he was thinking.

Niall gave in and move his head faster now as he gave a harder suction. He held Liam's hips to stop from getting gagged. 

"Right there! So close! Oh shit! Yes! Yes!" His voice was so loud it nearly echoed on the walls around them. "Ah ah! Niall! Ni! Baby!" He hit an octave higher than he thought possible.

Suddenly his edge hit and his hips jumped off the bed. He came hard down Niall's throat as Niall struggled to keep control of his gag reflex. "Ni!" He screamed over and over riding out his wave.

Finally he stopped and gently pushed at Niall to get him to stop. Niall pulled away but crawled up to lay by him, "You got so into that. I'm impressed. I must be getting really good."

"You are." He half lied. "So proud of my amazing boyfriend. I love you Niall James." Niall blushed in his arms now. "Best blow job ever. Such a talented mouth."

Niall laughed embarrassingly a land playfully smacked Liam. "Okay okay, stop. My face is on fire." They both laughed and snuggled up together. 

"Are you ready to try and sleep? We can shower in the morning. Right now I just was to hold you and never let go." Liam knew tomorrow would come too fast and he'd have to let go for a while.

"Sounds like the perfect way to end our day." They smaller lad agreed. "I love you Liam James." He kissed his lips. "Love you too my Niall James. Sweet dreams."

The following morning, Niall woke up first to the sound of Loki barking at the end of the bed. “You need outside?” Niall asked the pup who barked again and ran to the front door. Niall chuckled and got out of the bed. He threw some clothes on and some socks along with one of Liam’s hoodies. He walked to the door and put on his boots. He grabbed the leash and put it on Loki. “Fuckin hate winter…” He mumbled as he took the dog outside. “I love you though, Lokikins so no worries.” He smiled and a blast of cold air hit his face. “I hate winter so much.” He sighed as he walked Loki around the yard.

After Loki was done, they came back inside, Niall kicking the snow off of his boots before they went inside. Once inside, Niall picked Loki up, took off his shoes then wiped off Loki’s paws with a dish towel to get all the snow chunks off. 

As he let Loki down he gave him his food then he heard water running, coming from the master loo, so he walked to the loo, stripping as he walked. He saw Liam in the shower. He pouted. “Didn’t wait for me?”

Liam smiled. “I legit just stepped in. I woke up and saw you outside with Loki so when you came in, I turned on the hot water to get you warmed up.” He explained.

Niall stepped inside and leaned up to kiss him. “I fucking love you.” He wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

Liam grinned. “I fucking love you too. I’d ask for shower sex but today is a busy day. I have things to do.” He said as he watched the water run down Niall’s naked frame.

“The premiere isn’t until tonight though.” Niall frowned.

“I know but I really wanna get back to working out in the gym. I’ve been slacking since we came off tour.” Liam said. “And then I’ve got to meet up with Caroline to get my suit and then see Lou for my hair. You and Louis are hanging out right? Why don’t you give him a ring and see if you can come over early?” He suggested.

Niall nodded, giving a half smile. “I’ll call after we shower.” He kissed his lips again. “I really love your lips.” He giggled.

“I love yours more.” Liam smirked and kissed him. “I’m so happy you’re mine.” He held him close.

“Me too. No one can compare.” Niall agreed.

They chatted, kissed, and washed each other off till the hot water was gone.

“Oops.” Liam laughed. “I didn’t mean to use all our hot water.”

“It’s fine. Not like we’re gonna need it till tomorrow.” Niall shrugged as he dried himself off.

Liam packed his gym bag and texted Mark. “I’m gonna meet up with Mark and Paddy is going to pick me up.” He explained once he was dressed.

“Don’t leave me until Louis comes, ‘ilght?” Niall told him.

“Of course.” Liam kissed his forehead. “Or you and Loki can go over there and help him unpack. I’m sure they’d appreciate the help.”

Niall nodded. “Change of scenery sounds good…I’ll give him a ring.” He said and got dressed. “I’m keeping your hoodie for the day though.” He told him as he got dressed.

Liam chuckled. “Sure.” He kissed Niall’s lips. “You look very cute in my clothes. Kind of a turn on.” He smirked.

“Mmm, if we start, you’ll miss your gym time and be late for Caroline.” Niall laughed.

“Come with me. Brooklynn’s gonna be around. She’d love to see you again.” Liam suggested. “Besides, if you change your mind about coming…You can try your suit on.” He kissed his cheek.

Niall smiled. “Sounds nice.” He said as Loki came into the room. He scooped him up into his arms and gave him a kiss. “Did you enjoy your breakfast?” He asked and the dog licked his face making Niall giggle.

“Mmm, I love my boys.” Liam grinned. “Now, hand the furbaby over so you can call Tommo.”

Niall smiled and grabbed his cell. He looked for Louis’ number in his contacts. He clicked it and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Louis’ voice said.

“Hey.” Niall smiled a bit more. “Liam’s gonna go to the gym, mind if Loki and I come over and hang with you guys? We’ll help you unpack.”

“Harry’s out for the day.” Louis sounded sad. “But sure. Come over, I’d love the company.” He cheered up a bit.

“Sweet. We’ll be over soon.” Niall grinned.

“See you soon.” Louis said and hung up.

Niall hung up and wrapped his arms around Liam who sat Loki down and put his arms back around Niall. “Loki and I are going over to Larry’s, well Harry is out for the day. So Loki are going to help him unpack. I’ll drive meself over. I’ll leave when you leave.” He said.

“I’ll call Paddy and text Mark then.” He said taking his phone out of his pocket.

An hour passed and Liam was at the gym with Paddy and Mark. Niall was at Louis’ and Harry’s with Loki who was busy exploring the new house.

“Hey Lou?” Niall said as he unpacked some dishes. “If you don’t mind my asking…How…” He paused. “How’d you come out to your family?”

Louis stopped what he was doing and was silent for a moment. “Mum figured it out before I did actually. She said to me, 'You’re in love with him’ and I said 'yes, I am.’ Like I wasn’t even thinking, I just…said it. As for the rest of them, they knew Harry from X-Factor, they got to know him that way…and then after I broke up with Hannah, I gave them a couple weeks to adjust then brought Harry over. I requested my Dad be at dinner with us and I told them. I told them that Harry and I were together. I told them that I had always been attracted to both men and women but it was always more men…And then I met Harry and it was like I wasn’t interested in women anymore. Only him and then I was finding other men attractive more than woman.” He sighed. He hadn’t meant to rattle on like that. “They took it well. As Long as I’m happy, they’re happy for me.” Louis smiled.

“I want to tell my family, but I’m so scared.” Niall said as he unwrapped a dish and put it away.

“That’s normal but I can’t see them not being happy for you…Just…don’t say 'I’m pansexual’ well, not right away I mean.” Louis said. “Start by explaining your feelings and what he means to you…then explain that those feelings turned romantic, and that after a lot of research and soul searching, you’ve come to discover that you’re pansexual.” He suggested. “You don’t have to do it exactly like that but it’s what I suggest. Maybe tell your brother first then work on your parents, and have them spread the word to the rest of the family.” He gave another suggestion.

Niall smiled. “Thanks, Tommo.” He unwrapped and put away another dish as Loki came bouncing into the room with bubble wrap in his mouth.

“Loki.” Louis sighed as he fought him for the bubble wrap, Niall giggling. “Loks. Give it up.” He said and the dog let the bubble wrap go.

He petted Loki. “Good boy.” He smiled. “Go lay down and stay out of trouble.” He said. Loki licked his face and Louis’ then ran over to the sofa and walked around in a circle and laid down.

“He’s cute. Any time you want a dog sitter…” Louis chuckled.

“Thanks, but I think Andy would be offended. He’s Loki’s Godfather. He’s the first choice usually.” Niall laughed.

“Seriously? Godparent to a fucking dog?” Louis shook his head.

“I know, but Liam made it official. It’s in his will and everything.” Niall laughed again.

“Crazy, well if the Godfather can’t do it, Haz and I will be happy to.” Louis smiled.

“We’ll keep that in mind for sure.” Niall smiled back.

“C'mon, let’s finish the dishes and then we’ll take a break.” Louis said.

“Actually, I should head over to Caroline’s soon. I’m meeting Liam there. I’m gonna chill with Brooke while he’s trying on his suit.” Niall said as he unwrapped a dish.

“Nice. You taking the dog?” Louis asked putting some glasses away.

“That’s the plan. Liam has said that Loki loves kids and babies.” Niall said as his phone went off. He saw it was a text from Liam. 'Leaving the Gym now. Paddy and I are heading over to Caroline’s. Hope you’re still coming. Xx.’

Niall texted back that he’d finish up with Louis and head over.

Louis and Niall chatted for a little bit more as they finished up, then Niall decided to head over to Caroline’s with Loki. When he arrived, he knocked at the door. “Hey.” He smiled when Caroline opened it. “I’m not completely sure if I’m going tonight but if I am…I’ll need a good suit. I mean, it is Beckham.”

“Sure…Come on in.” Caroline said stepping aside. “I’m pretty sure you’re also here because Liam’s here.”

“Maybe…” Niall smirked as he walked in.

He smiled at Liam, he was dying to kiss him but knew he couldn’t. He sat Loki down and took his leash off, smiling wider as he watched him run to Liam and watching them together.

He was then distracted by Brooklyn’s giggles. She was watching Liam and Loki together also from her spot on the floor. “Hey, Loki…Come.” He called as he went and sat next to Brooklyn. “Hey sweetheart…Remember Loki?” He said as Loki licked her arm making her squeal.

“He loves babies.” Liam grinned as Caroline handed him the suit.

“Niall or the dog?” Caroline joked.

“Both.” Liam laughed.

“Go get changed.” She shook her head. “You know where the bedroom is.”

Liam walked to the bedroom and got changed while Niall and Loki played on the floor with Brooklynn.

A few minutes later, Liam came out in his suit. “So how do I look?”

“Very…” Fit Niall wanted to say but he decided that wasn’t the best word. He wasn’t sure if it’d come off as playful or really serious. “Handsome.” He landed on.

“Thank you.” Liam smiled looking over at him.

“Niall, it’s your turn, go change please.” Caroline held out the suit.

“Alright…” Niall said and kissed Brooke’s little cheek. He stood up and took the suit, heading to their guest bedroom as Liam followed to change back.

Once inside the room, Liam wrapped his arms around Niall. “I missed you.” He kissed his shoulder.

“Mmm…I missed you too. Good workout?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, it was just what I needed. I have to go home and shower…eat a little something then head off.” Liam said. “Will you be back?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll go…It’s David Beckham after all. Louis isn’t interested in going. He’s also still sore that we let him sleep while the rest of us meet him backstage.” Niall said as he took his shirt off and Liam helped by undoing his trousers for him.

“Mmm, I love you taking off my clothes but not here.” Niall turned and kissed Liam’s nose.

“I just wanted to help.” Liam said innocently.

“Sure ya did.” Niall laughed as he slipped off his shoes. “You get changed.” He told him.

Niall changed into his suit. “What do you think?” He asked Liam who was now back into his regular clothes.

Niall went out to see Caroline who was with Brooke now on the floor. “It looks good, feels good. I like it.” He smiled.

“Good. I hope you go tonight...Getting out of the flat and going to do something else besides watching Golf and Football.” She teased as she stood and looked him over.

Niall laughed. “Hard to keep me away from that. Especially when my favourites are playing.” He smiled. “But yeah, I might.” He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing Liam with Sophia though.

Liam came out. “I’m gonna head home, Lou said she’d be over to do our hair and I’m going to get some food and have a shower.” He said as he walked over to Brooklyn. He picked her up and cuddled her a little. “I promise we’ll see each other again soon.” He kissed her little cheek and handed her to Caroline.

“See you there.” Niall smiled and Liam left.

“You can go change. It’s all good.” Caroline said.

Niall thanked her, got changed then said goodbye to Brooklyn who was a little sad that Loki had to leave. “Loki can come over and play with you anytime but he has to go home right now.” He told her.

She pouted but she seemed to also understand. Niall picked Loki up and took the suit, then headed out to his car to go home.

“Li?” Niall called as he stepped inside the flat. 

“Yeah?” Liam called stepping out from the bedroom. Lou had just finished his hair. 

Lou appeared before Niall could say anything. “You’re turn Niall.” She smiled.

He nodded as he sat Loki down who ran over to Liam to get his leash off and Niall followed her to get his hair done. Liam had disappeared when she left after she was done.

“Payno!” He called.

“Nialler.” Liam smiled as he appeared. “Sorry I left you...I needed to get out of those damned trousers.” He said. He was in only boxers. “She was done and leaving and I was in the flat at least?”

Niall swallowed. “ It’s fine. Get some sweats on before I make you late for the premiere. I’ll fix ya something quick to eat. How about a grilled cheese? Tasty, quick…” He suggested 

Liam took off the dog's leash and nodded. “Sounds great, baby. Thank you. I’ll go get some trousers on since you can’t control yourself.” He teased.

“I can’t control how my body reacts around you!” Niall called as Liam walked away laughing.

Niall made himself a grilled cheese also then called Liam who came into the room with a pair of grey sweats on. “Better?” He teased.

“Yes and no…” Niall smirked.

Liam took the plate and kissed Niall’s cheek. “I love you.” He said then went to sit at the kitchen island.

“I love you, too. I told Brooke that Loki was allowed to come over and play whenever she wanted. Is that okay?” Niall asked following Liam and sitting beside him.

“Yeah, of course. Loki loves her. He was cute with her today too.” Liam smiled as he started to eat.

“Yeah, he really was.” Niall agreed with a small smile.

The two chatted a bit more as they ate then it was time for Liam to get ready. “Is Tommo coming over?” He asked as he stood up.

“I was thinking of going to the premiere. I was gonna go over to Lou’s and force him to go. I want to go but I don’t want to go alone and you can’t be with me...And Zayn doesn’t like these things...And Harry has to go alone. So whether he likes it or not, Louis is coming with me.” Niall explained, standing with him.

Liam laughed. “Good luck.” He kissed him. “You wanna get dressed together?”

“No, I’m getting ready later. I want to be the last to arrive so I don’t have to see you with her.” Niall told him.

Liam frowned. “I’m so sorry.” He stroked his cheek.

“It’s fine. I understand. I don’t like it...I hate it actually. I don’t want to be forced to watch you hold her, hold her hand...Kiss her...You’re mine and it’s not fucking fair but I’ll be fucking dammned if I’m going to be there to watch it.” Niall said then took the plates and began to clean up.

Liam sighed. He felt so bad for Niall, he wanted to help him but he knew all too well what he was feeling. It was what he felt whenever he saw any ‘Zerrie’ shit. He turned and walked to their room to get ready for the premiere.

Just as he finished putting his shoes on, he got a text from the driver stating that he was here. It was something new that they started to do with their drivers, it helped them feel safer. Liam walked out and saw Niall on the sofa cuddling with Loki. He stood in front of them. “Do I get a hug and kiss before I leave?” He asked.

Niall stood and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.” He held him tightly.

“Are you going to be okay? I tell the driver to wait till you’re ready…” Liam offered.

“You can’t be late. I’ll just have to deal. You still need to pick her up also...Just go and I’ll see you later.” Niall said softly and kissed him again.

“Love you.” Liam said softly.

Niall smiled and watched as Liam left. He then texted Louis that he was going to the premiere and to be ready because he’ll be by soon with the driver to pick him up.

He sighed rubbing his neck then went to get changed, once that was done, the driver texted him saying that he was there. He finished tying his shoes and then walked out to the living room and kissed Loki’s head. “Daddy will be back soon, as will I...We just have to go to a work thing. Be a good boy.” He kissed him again and left for Louis’

Once arriving there, he knocked on the door and saw Louis opened the door with a plain black tee and sweats. “I’m sorry but I’m not going...I can’t even be with Harry while he’s inside the theater because of damn movie critics who would make a thing out of it...It’s not like it’s allowed anyways. You’ll be fine.” He went to close the door but Niall stopped him.

“No.” He started going inside the flat. “I am making sure we are the last ones there because I do not want to go alone...And I don’t want to sit at home alone. I don’t want to see him with her on the red carpet, when it’s supposed to be...I know you understand. Please.” He begged. “I need you.” He said as he heard Louis closing the door. “You’re my friend. What happened to helping me and helping each other when things get rough?”

Louis sighed. “I haven’t got a suit and it’s too late now.”

“You have a nice blazer unpacked though I’m sure.” Niall said going to the bedroom and looking through the closet. He sighed not finding anything. “I’ll just use my plaid jacket.” Louis shrugged.

“Black tee, black skinny jeans...and a plaid jacket...Great.” Niall sighed.

“Well, do you want me to go or not?” Louis asked.

“Yes, go change.” Niall said leaving the room. 

After a few minutes, Louis came out, hair perfect, tee straightened, black skinny jeans and a plaid jacket. “Let’s go. I’m ready.” Louis said taking his phone from a nearby table and heading to the door as Niall followed.

The premier had mostly gone great. Niall and Louis made jokes about being each other's date as the walked the red carpet and got photographed. Niall was surprising himself with how good he was doing. That all changed when he'd spotted Liam and Sophia.

Niall hated how natural Liam looked with her. The way he held her hand and allowed her to kiss his cheek then wipe off the lipstick. It made him sick to his stomach. It prompted him to leave the moment the movie was over. He didn't even allow Louis to watch the full credits.

"I really didn't understand what you and Harry deal with until now." Niall told Louis  softly, careful not to let the driver overhear but wanting to talk a bit about it.  "If how I feel is how Harry feels every time he has to see you with El-loser-nor he's so much stronger than I realized." Niall seemed a little agitated.

"He's a wonder. Never stops amazing me." Louis grinned thinking about him. "I'd like to tell you it gets easier Nialler but I can't. At some point you start getting used to it though and each new demand Modest makes is less surprising." Louis rubbed his back.

"Does it at least help you two grow closer? I don't want to lose him because of how jealous I feel right now." Niall frowned as they now neared Louis'. 

"It honestly does. We fight less because we know each second together is a gift and a rare thing. Of course other things taught us that too. My advice is to just calmly talk about your feelings but enjoy each second you're given." Louis ruffled his hair as the car stopped.

"Thanks, love ya bro." Niall hugged him. The driver then waited till Louis was safe inside the new home he and Harry bought to leave. 

Once home Loki had made Niall feel a bit better but now he needed Liam.  He'd called three times I sent eight texts within ten minutes of being home. The worst case scenarios began to set in and only moments later of course Liam walked in. 

"Li!" Niall nearly gasped and ran to him. "Ni, babe, I missed you." Liam held him tight. He leaned in to kiss the shorter boy but was denied, "No, I don't want her slobber on me. Brush. Now please." Niall pointed off towards the loo.

It told Liam nearly right away that Niall was agitated by the night's events with Sophia. He couldn't entire blame him though. This was the first Niall had to experience this. He could remember how hard it was with Zayn the first time he'd been sent off with Perrie.

All he wanted was for Niall to feel better though so he brushed his teeth then changed out of the clothes he'd been in with her hanging on him. Now in sweats and a plain white shirt he went back to Niall.

"Ni, babe?" He questioned. "I changed and brushed. Is this better sweetheart?" He walked to him and looked down at the lad sitting. Niall looked up at him, almost frowning. It made Liam a little sad because he didn't know what to do.

"You know what? I know what I need." Niall stood rather quick and grabbed Liam's wrist. He pulled him off towards their bedroom and threw him into the bed once there. "You're mine. Mine Liam." He stated.

"I am Niall. I'm only yours." Liam confirmed. "I need to feel it; not just hear it. I need more." Niall replied quick and climbed onto him, still in his suit. He laid Liam back and hovered over him. "I need inside you. Need to feel it. Need to feel you." It was request for permission.

"Own me Niall." Liam smirked. He was half turned on but also half desperate for his sweet Niall to feel better. He'd do anything for him. "Take me Ni. Remind me I'm your boyfriend." He knew just what to say to get to him.

Niall smiled, thrilled Liam was going along with this. He worried for a moment Liam would want him to calm down in a different matter. He got up and began taking off his suit. "Strip. I don't want foreplay. I just want your arse."

Liam was more than happy to comply. He stripped down and laid back on the bed in perfect time for Niall to be ready. "Mmm, sexy."

Niall blushed for a moment under Liam's praise. He then grinned and went to work prepping his cock with lube. For a brief moment he thought about how he wanted to try different kinds of lube but refocused his mind  rather quick. That conversation could wait.

He climbed up on the bed and flipped Liam to be on his hands and knees. "No prep for you. I want you to feel all of me all at once." Niall smirked as he rubbed over Liam's cheek. When he got a moan of approval from Liam he began to slowly slide inside his tight warm hole.

It didn't take long at all for Liam to give him consent to move. He'd been bottoming for so long now he practically stayed a little loose. Niall felt great inside of him though so he had no need to complain.

"Mine. Fuck. So good." Niall moaned loud. He began to set a rapid pace fucking into his partner. "Yes, baby yes!" He shouted. He slapped one of Liam's cheeks earning him a yelp of pure pleasure mixed with a hint of pain.

It made Liam's body tingle. It got him to moan louder and fuck back on Niall's cock. The bed shook and the mattress even squeaked a bit. They hadn't fucked this hard, possibly ever. "Ni! Ni! Shit!"

Niall just sped up, driven by hormones and lust. "Mine! Mine! All mine!" He chanted. "Fuck! My Liam!" He screamed as his ball began to feel tight. "Gonna fill you. Make you dripping with my love." He gasped. 

"Please! God please!" Liam begged as his own cock began to ache. "Niall! Cum with me! Ah!" Liam gripped the sheets as he felt Liam's nails dig into his back. 

"Ah! One! Fuck! Three! Now!" Niall messed that up a little but Liam got the point and came hard as he screamed to point his voice twisted. Niall jerked and continued to shake hard as he unloaded deep inside of Liam. He continued shaking even as he pulled out of Liam and fell onto the bed. 

They both were a total mess now. "Love. You." Liam panted trying to gain control of his breathing. "So. Much." Niall added as his twitching decreased. Moments later, before either realized it they were asleep... Lights still on.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy, busy, sick, busy, and sick again...Argh...We also stopped writing this for awhile and focused on Big Brother since there we non stop begs for updates for it lol.
> 
> Anyways, we're back in action! We also had to edit this story, well what's left of it...Because it was beginning to become too much and had unnecessary stuff.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this DOUBLE UPDATE!
> 
> EDIT:  
> ARGH SO someone pointed out that I had two of the same chapters posted. Turns out that 29 that's been up for a month or so is actually chapter 30.  
> So I replaced Chapter 29 with it's correct chapter, please read that as well! The rest are correct, I double checked! Hehe.

The next morning Liam woke up squinting his eyes. He laughed a bit seeing how they had passed out the night before. "Niall, love, wake up." He whispered kissing his cheek.

"Fuck Liam. Turn the damn lights off!" He complained grabbing a pillow to shield his eyes. Liam of course laughed. "We fell asleep with them on." He explained and then moved to shut them off so they could cuddle a moment.

They laid in one another's arms slowly waking up completely. After a moment Liam felt brave enough to bring up something on his mind, "Ni, I sort of missing topping."

He could feel the smaller lad get tense for a moment. "Babe, I wouldn't ever make you do something you aren't ready for. I'm just, I'm letting you know what's on my mind." Liam held him close to reassure him everything was okay. 

"I, I'm sorry. I..." He didn't know what to say completely. "I didn't mean to be selfish." Niall felt bad. "Sweetheart, no. Please no. It's fine. I swear. You have every right to be selfish. I understand." He planted kisses across Niall's forehead and cheek.

"I..." He swallowed hard. "I just need time. I need to think it all through and... I don't know just, prepare myself mentally maybe? I'm not saying no. I want you to have your needs met. I just need time. Is that okay?" Niall looked up at him.

"More than okay. It's really really okay. Thank you for opening up and chatting about it. Thank you hearing me." Liam hugged him. "You take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're ready. No rush lovely." 

"Liam James, you're the best. You make me feel so loved." Niall beamed. "Never felt this happy with anyone." He kissed his lips. "Happy to provide you with those feelings Niall James." 

"Is that our thing? The use of our middle names as though they are our last?" Niall asked chuckling. Liam laughed a bit too, "I suppose so. Never really gave it much thought. It's cute though." Niall agreed, "Very cute. Just like you."

"Oh hush. Get up and shower. We have therapy before long." He sat up and grabbed Loki, giving the sleepy pup a cuddle. "Together?" Niall seemed confused. "No, same time though. More convenient."

A little over an hour later they had both eaten and were dressed. After an adorable moment over who got to drive they left for therapy with Niall driving Liam's car. It was a compromise of sorts. 

"Love you." Liam grinned as they pulled into the car park. "Love you more. We're telling them right?" Niall asked. "Yeah, they can't tell anyone and they have to know in order to help us." Liam agreed quickly. It was a big step in a way but they didn't need time to think it over because they were both  knew  it needed to happen.

Niall walked into the room Carrie was waiting in. She gave him a big smile, "Hi, how have you been?" Niall gave a polite grin and sat down, "I think I'm doing better." He had seen a change in himself; especially compared to how he was when the police found them.

"Tell me about me." She grabbed her notepad and pen. "Well, uh, Liam and I are, we're dating." He'd tried not to grin like a fool when he said it but he did anyway. "He's my boyfriend."

Carrie wrote it down and gave him a small smile. She could see how happy he was. Happiness was good. "How is that affecting you needing time away from him? You still need time away." She reminded. She didn't want Niall to think it was okay to be attached 24/7 now that they were dating.

"I do know and I'm trying hard. I can't handle being completely alone for more than a few minutes yet but I am doing things without Liam. Yesterday I spent a lot of time with Louis. I helped him at his house and we went to premiere for David Beckham's film together." He was proud of himself.

"Wonderful to hear. That's really good progress. I want you to keep pushing on those things. Maybe try spending time with some other than Louis to help break that comfort zone." It was still her job to push.

Meanwhile Liam sat with Michelle telling her about his new relationship with Niall. He beamed brightly unwillingly to hide how happy he was.  "We're moved in together and it's wonderful."

She nodded, "And who all knows about your relationship?" She questioned knowing it was a big deal with their management. "Well, I told my parents and sisters. They're thrilled. My best friend Andy snuck it out of me. He would never tell. Niall told his best mate Sean who encouraged him to tell his parents. Oh and Harry and Louis know." 

"What about Zayn? How does he feel about this?" She was intrigued. "Uh, he doesn't know. I'm not really ready to cross that bridge." If he was being honest he wished Zayn never had to know. He was embarrassed of the fact he'd basically used Zayn to help sort his feelings for Niall.

"You need to tell him Liam. You shouldn't hide this. You all have a bond that's very unique because of what you've been through. Hiding it only allows for possible damage to occur." She wasn't pleased but of course she couldn't force it. "You have to tell him Liam. Niall doesn't have to be there if you're worried about that but he needs told."

Liam just sighed deeply. She was right. He knew it. He hated that she was right though. "I'll try. That's the best I can do right now. I'll try." He agreed and that was honestly a lot. "Liam I know you both can't just be open with everyone but the more people you can be open with the healthier it will be for both of you. I promise. Even if they don't like it; telling them and freeing yourself of that weight will help you both." 

Both pairs chatted for a bit more before they parted ways. Liam got to drive home and Niall held his hand the entire way. "Liam, I love you." Niall told him as they arrived home. "I love you too Niall. You make me happier than words." 

"I couldn't help but smile when I told Carrie about us. It just happened. I felt so proud to call you mine." Niall admitted smiling again. "Oh it was the same with me. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much."

He parked the car in the driveway and walked inside with Niall. The second the door was closed Niall stole a kiss. He loved kissing Liam.

Their kiss was interrupted by Loki jumping on them and barking. Niall picked him up. “I think someone wants to be included in on the love.” He laughed as Loki licked his face.

“No loving for me?” Liam pouted and Niall passed the dog over to him who gladly licked all over Liam’s face. “We weren’t gone that long.” He laughed and then sat the dog down. He took his shoes off and Niall did the same.

“Let’s cuddle.” Liam smiled as he took Niall’s hand leading him to the sofa who instead of sitting on the cushions made himself comfortable in Liam’s lap.

Liam kissed Niall’s head and smiled. “So how was therapy for you? Did you wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“She’s happy for us but wants to make sure that I don’t use our relationship as an excuse for being so dependent on you. I need to work on being okay without you…I also need to work on being okay alone. It’s still a struggle to go more than a few minutes.” Niall shared.

“You were great yesterday, you were out and about. You spent time with Louis and then you were left alone to get ready then you went with Louis to the premiere. I’m so proud of you.” Liam kissed him.

Niall smiled at the kiss. “I understand now why you all got grumpy so much watching each other with ‘girlfriends’, I knew it must’ve been hard but I had no idea it how much it would hurt watching you with her, doing all the things I do…and everyone believing…It’s not fair. It hurts.” He finished.

“I know how you feel…I’m so sorry it hurt you like that.” Liam said softly kissing Niall’s head again.

“I know and you’re mine. My boyfriend. My love. All mine.” Niall said.

“I’m yours…Completely. I know it hurts and it cuts deep. I understand how much it sucks watching it happen in front of your eyes and having to pretend that you’re okay and not hurt…that you don’t want to hit someone. I understand how you feel. I don’t blame you but we’ll be free someday. I promise.” Liam leaned down to kiss Niall’s lips. “I was encouraged that we tell as many people as possible that we’re together. She understands management restrictions but apparently, the more people we’re able to tell, the better we’ll feel and the more people we can be ourselves around.”

Niall smiled. “Louis told me that I should tell Greg before telling the rest of my family. Start out small. I can then tell my parents when I’m ready and I’ll have him in my corner…hopefully.” He sighed. “He mentioned after telling like immediate family, let them spread the word to the rest of the family.”

Liam nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. Would you like me there with you? I can sit quietly in the corner or something.”

Niall leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you, I’d like to make the call alone though. But first, I’d like to cuddle you.”

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall a bit tighter. “I love you, Niall James.” He held onto him.

“Love you too, Liam James.” Niall grinned. “Let’s watch a film on Netflix.”

After Netflix, Niall decided to go call Greg. He kissed Liam and then went to their room to make the phone call. It took him awhile to actually press Greg’s name in the contact list but he finally did it after about seven minutes of staring.

He could feel his body shaking as he counted the rings. One. Two. Thr- "Hello?" Niall swallowed already. He brought his knees to his chest and held them a bit. "Greg. Hi." He tried to sound normal.

"Hey, what's up?"  He smiled hearing his brother . "I just wanted to chat for a second." It came out sounding more upset than he wanted. He was scared and already wanting to cry. "Niall, what's wrong?" The two knew one another well.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need-I want to tell you something." His lower lip tucked between his teeth. "Hey, whatever it is just say it. You're making me feel worried." Niall wiped a tear off his cheek, "Greg... I..."

He sniffled. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. "Greg, I like... I like boys." It was not what he had planned on saying. Not even remotely close. "Um... What?" Greg wasn't following. 

"Greg, I like boys the same way I do girls. It- it's not all boys though. It's just some boys... One boy." Tears rolled down his face and he found himself rocking back and forth. "I'm not straight." 

He could hear Greg breathing and it scares him because Greg wasn't talking. "Niall, I had no idea." Greg's voice was relaxed. "I didn't either. It just sort of hit me. Greg please please don't hate me." He begged. 

"Hey! Hey! I couldn't hate you! Never!" Greg quickly threw out, now crying a bit too. "I still love you. Being gay couldn't ever erase my love for you." Niall should have smiled but more tears fell. "I'm not gay. I'm pansexual." He felt overjoyed. 

"Pan what?" Greg asked wiping tears off his face. "Pansexual, it means I'm attracted to a person's heart before their gender basically." Niall took a moment to wipe off his face as Greg commented about sort of understanding. 

"Greg, there's more." Niall felt better but he was still worried. Claiming to be into guys was one thing. Proving it was something else. "You have a boyfriend don't you?" 

Niall nodded then realized he needed to speak. It came out as a whisper, "Yes." Greg felt a little overwhelmed but he was completely supportive. "Who is the lucky lad? What does he think about you needing Liam to cope right now?" 

"Greg, it is Liam." Niall held his breath. He knew now that Greg was going to blow his mind by immediately accepting it but he was still anticipating the response to who it was. 

"Liam? As in Liam Payne? Niall, I completely support you being with a boy but please don't let yourself be the third wheel. You deserve better than sharing Liam with Zayn." That's when Niall finally laughed. "Greg, they broke up  way back early in the Aussie tour . He's all mine now."

"Oh,  I wasn’t aware ." He felt like an idiot then laughed at himself to ease the awkwardness he felt. "I'm really happy for you two. I honestly don't care if you're with a boy so long as you're happy and treated right. I know I can trust Liam. He's already brought you through hell."

"He has. I love him." He couldn't help but grin. "Greg, I'm scared to tell Mum and Da. What if they don't take it how you did? Hell, what if Denise doesn’t accept it? Christ sake! What if she won't let me see Theo anymore?"

"Ni, relax. Theo is you're Godson. No one is going to take him away from you. I know my wife. This isn't going to change anything for her." Niall felt relaxed. He knew he could trust Greg's word. "As for Mum and Da, just tell them Niall. I honestly can't say how they'll respond. I can imagine they would feel any different than I do but either way they deserve to know. Just tell them. If you need me to I'll be there."

"Thanks Greg. I actually might take you up on that." He didn't know for sure yet but that definitely made it less scary. "You're welcome,  Nialler . I love you. Always kid." Niall laughed, "I love you too old man."

A few moments later they hung up and Niall just sat there. He felt so much better.  The feeling was a bit overwhelming though but he took a few deep breathes and he was able to calm down.

Niall stood and wiped his eyes. He blew his nose and threw the tissue away then he went to go find Liam. He walked out to the living room and frowned when he noticed that Liam was missing and that only Loki occupied the sofa. He then heard sounds coming from the guest bathroom. It sounded…sexual? He walked down the hall and the sounds were louder. 

The door to the loo was open so he peaked in and that’s when he saw Liam wanking off, it was quite the turn on for Niall. He found it incredibly sexy. He stayed for a moment to listen in;  unable to help himself.

Liam was leaned against the wall as the hot water ran over him. One hand gripped at his chest the other slid over cock. "Fuck! Mmm." He groaned. "Ni! Ah!" The Irish lad smirked and got thrilled that he was on Liam's mind even when masturbating. 

"So tight. Fuck." He kept mumbling. Liam was completely engrossed in his fantasy. He had Niall on all fours fucking his tight arse. In his head Niall was begging for more so Liam replied both in his head and out loud, "Louder baby. Let me hear you. Tell me you want it harder."

Niall suddenly felt a little taken back. Liam was daydreaming about be the top. He swallowed hard debating on walking away now but his feet stood still. Part of him wanted to see more. He wanted to know what Liam was thinking.

"So close NiNi! Gonna cum for you. Ah!" Liam began to jerk a bit. "Want filled? Fuck! Deep inside you." His voice began to whimper. In his head Niall was begging like a sex craved slut for his lovers load.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Niall!" He screamed a bit and came hard. His rational side knew Niall somewhere in the house would hear his name being sexually called out. He just figured Niall would accept the partial truth that he was wanking to thoughts of him.

Niall licked his lips and bit the lower one. He stood frozen almost. He wasn't sure what to think. He knew what Liam was wanting now though. There was no denying it anymore. Liam wanted to fuck him. Liam wanted to be the one giving.

When he heard Liam shutting off the shower he quickly backed away and silently ran down the hall to their room. He got onto the bed and just tried to act like he was messing around on his phone. Really though he just kept thinking about being on bottom.

A couple minutes later, Liam appeared in just a towel loosely hanging around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Niall’s lips who happily returned it. “Mmm, how’d the phone call go?” Liam asked as he took the towel off and put on a fresh pair of boxers to sleep in.

“Good. Really good. I don’t know what I expected but it was better than that.” Niall grinned. “He accepted me right away, I got scared about what Denise might think but he quickly cleared that up...He was shocked but he was happy. I think he was happier that it was you...He knows you. I told him you were mine. He was happy. He told to me to tell Mum and Da, even offered to be there.” Niall explained.

“Baby, that’s amazing.” Liam kissed his cheeks.

Niall smiled. “Yeah, I feel really good about it. I’m scared to tell them, I think I’ll have to have both you and Greg there.” He said.

“Of course. Anything you need I’m there.” Liam smiled. “I’m really happy he was supportive.”

Niall nodded. “How were your sisters when you announced it? Like you being into blokes I mean.”

“They didn’t even blink. They were beyond the shadow of a doubt happy for me. Nothing changed. It was amazing.” Liam grinned.

Niall grinned. "That's great...I'm so scared to tell my parents. What if they won't love me anymore?" He frowned.

"Hey...hey..." Liam kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about that. If they don't support you or us, then at least you have your brother. You will always have me as well. If they really..." He paused. "Then you deserve better and you will always have my family. They are your family as well now. Just focus on working up to telling them, the rest we can deal with as it comes."

Niall smiled. "I am so lucky to have you."

"I feel like the lucky one. I am dating an Irishman after all. So perhaps that's where the luck comes from?" Liam tried to joke.

Niall laughed. "I am an elf, so I suppose you're right." He kissed him. "I need to shower though. So spend some time with Loki. Oh and order some food please." He kissed him again and headed for the shower.

Niall stripped as he walked and Liam gave a playful whistle making Niall blush a little and giggle. He walked into the loo, and into their walk in shower. He turned the hot water on and he felt his muscles start to relax. 

He began reflecting on the last few months, the kidnapping, the rescue, the trial, the tour, Liam… He sighed as he thought about Liam. Before him, Liam rarely ever topped from what Niall gathered from their few conversations about his sex life before him.

Now, Liam bottomed all the time and knew that it was beginning to get to him, that Liam wanted to fuck him, his boyfriend. Niall was so nervous and scared he knew Liam wouldn’t hurt him though but he wasn’t sure if he was ready or not. He felt like he needed to try though at least, for Liam.

He let a hand come down from his chest to between his legs. He took a deep breath and circled his hole with his wet fingers for a couple minutes then slipped one inside. He hissed a little at the pain but it honestly wasn’t that bad. He did it for a minute or two then stopped as it got too uncomfortable.

He then thought about what it would feel like if Liam fingered him. Liam would go slow and gentle. Liam would make him comfortable. Liam wouldn’t hurt him, he would stop otherwise. Niall smiled wide because Liam loved him so much and would always, always take care of him no matter what.

Niall then decided that he’d start with asking Liam to finger him and take it from there. Baby steps right?

He quickly finished up in the shower and headed out into the bedroom to get some into some comfortable clothes. He used a towel to get all the water out of his hair, threw it in the laundry basket then walked out to the hallway and headed towards the living room/kitchen area. He smiled widely seeing Liam on the sofa, he was lying down on his back taking up the entire sofa but he had Loki on his chest and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

Niall grabbed Liam’s phone that was on the table and quickly snapped a photo causing Liam to notice him. “Like what you see?” He teased.

Niall giggled. “Very much so, yes.” He walked over and kissed him. “Too cute...I needed a photo.” He smiled and handed Liam his phone. Liam took the phone and looked at it. “This is cute...I’ma tweet it.” He grinned.

Niall smiled. “Good. I’ll fave it because I’m an amazing photographer.”

Liam laughed. “Yes, you are...Pizza will be here soon.”

“I was gonna ask if you had ordered food or not...Thank you. I can’t wait...On me though.” Niall said as he stood up. He turned to face Liam he lifted his legs and took a seat on the sofa and placed his legs back down.

Liam giggled and wiggled his toes. “Good thing I showered, eh? Or you’d have to deal with stinky feet.”

“It ain’t nothing compared to Louis’” Niall laughed and began to massage Liam’s feet.

“Mmm, baby...That feels really nice.” Liam grinned, feeling more relaxed.

“Good.” Niall smiled more as he continued.

“I feel spoiled.” Liam giggled. “I get you, I get to be with you every day and night…Work is good for the most part…Life is good.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” Niall smiled. “You are a King and you deserve to be treated as such.”

Liam giggled more. “Mm, does that make you a Prince?”

Niall gasped. “Does not! I am the same age as you.” He paused his movements and looked at Liam.

“Not really…You’re younger…” Liam smirked.

“By two fucking weeks!” Niall laughed.

“Still a Prince…My Prince. My tiny Prince!” Liam smiled hearing a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it as I’m paying, so you stay.” Niall leaned over and kissed him. “King Liam James Payne…Sounds like Royalty.” He giggled as he grabbed his wallet from his coat that he had hung up.

He took out some cash and opened the door. He paid the guy, thanked him and walked into the kitchen area.

“Prince Niall James Horan of the Irish Kingdom…” Liam said as he stood up.  He kept his mind in check as they were playing this game. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing to cause a flashback.

“I’m a fucking King, thank you.” Niall shook his head.

“Nope. You’re a Prince.” Liam teased and kissed Niall’s cheek upon reaching him. “A tiny Prince…” He giggled.

“I’m not that tiny. I’m taller than Tommo.” Niall defended.

“I didn’t say you were the tiniest...Just tiny.” Liam shrugged as he grabbed some plates.

Niall smiled. “Well, being tiny does have it’s benefits...I can curl up inside your strong arms.” He ran his hands over Liam’s biceps.

Liam smiled back. “And I love holding you.” He sat the plates. “You’re right though. You’re not a Prince...You’re a King. After all the shit we’ve survived, we’re all Kings.”

Niall grinned. “You start eating, I’m gonna feed Loki.” He said as he grabbed the kibbles from the cupboard and poured some into dish. The dog was there before he even finished, eating away at the food.

“Hey, Ni?” He said as Niall sat at the kitchen Island with him.

“Yes?” Niall said as he grabbed some pizza.

“Uhm, I have a box of Zayn’s things…” Liam started.

“I saw.” Niall said.

“Uhm...I called him while you were in the shower.” Liam bit his lip. “I’d like to return his stuff to come before we leave for New York in a couple of days so if you don’t mind, I’d like to go over tomorrow.” Liam said.

“I don’t wanna be alone...I don’t wanna bother Harry and Louis anymore either.” Niall sighed.

“Come with me.” Liam offered.

“You two need privacy...and it’d feel awkward on my part.” Niall bit his lip.

“Wait in the car? We can bring Loki…” Liam suggested.

Niall thought for a moment. “Sounds good.” He smiled.

They spent the rest of the night together, eating and cuddling. Niall felt safe and loved. Liam felt content and proud. When it was time for the pair to finally go to bed Liam carried Niall bridal style. Niall of course teased telling him he had to be the King since he was being spoiled.

Liam laid Niall in their bed and kissed his forehead, "Even if you are a King you'll always be my Prince. My beautiful Prince Niall James of Ireland." He then kissed his lips. Niall beamed brightly, "If being your Prince means you are my King then I'm more than  okay with it."

Liam smiled and pulled back the bed sheets. He crawled into the covers after shutting out the light and pulled Niall close. For a moment the pair were happy to just lay there and enjoy the quiet in one another's arms. 

Soon Niall found himself falling asleep. He wanted to say one last thing to Liam though. He voice was almost mumbled and full of sleep as he spoke against Liam's chest, "Thank you for being careful with your choice of words."

Liam knew exactly what Niall meant so his silent reply was to kiss him. He then told him he loved him and the two drifted to sleep, Loki at their feet.

The next morning they took their time getting up. They saw to Loki and then ate premade waffles. After that Liam let Zayn know they'd be on the way soon. 

"I wish it wasn't so cold." Liam half complained getting his coat on. 

"I know. Warm weather is more comfortable. Besides, my little boy doesn't even have a coat." Niall pouted holding Loki in his arms. 

"Wait, who's boy is he?" Liam smirked. 

"Mine, I stole him from you." Niall cheesed. 

"I don't think so." Liam laughed tossing a glove from his pocket at him. 

Niall pretended to gasp, "I can't believe you just assaulted royalty!" 

"Oh hush, Loki can be ours but you aren't stealing him completely." Liam picked up his glove and kissed Niall. 

"I don't see how that's fair since you stole my heart first. I was just stealing something of yours so we'd be even." Niall smiled. 

"You're so cheesy." Liam laughed. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He picked up the box for Zayn and let Niall get the door for him. 

The drive over was mostly quiet between them. The radio was on so occasionally they'd sing along. The two would also say things to Loki when he'd get excited about something he saw. 

When they arrived the first thing Liam did was double check that Niall still felt okay waiting with Loki, "You can lock the doors after I get out. If you need me call or honk the horn." 

Niall nodded, "I'll be fine just don't take a long time."

Liam nodded and kissed him then Loki. "I'll be back." He winked and got out of the car and grabbed Zayn's box from the back. He then went to the door and rang the bell, careful not to drop the box while doing so.

Moments later, Zayn appeared at the door. “Let me help you with that.” He smiled as he took the box from Liam.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled back as Zayn sat the box down inside.

“What’s Niall doing in the car? Does he still have an issue with me?” Zayn frowned. “I feel bad for being nasty to him now...but being in that state…” He trailed off.

“Oh, I think he’s healed from most of that now.” Liam said. “We don’t really talk about it...He just can’t be by himself quite yet. He’s okay mostly without me but not completely alone. He’s been relying on Lou and Haz a lot lately while I’m out doing things. He can’t be alone completely for more than a few minutes without panicking, so I brought him with me...only he wished to stay in the car with Loki while we talk.” He realized his repeated himself a little but he wasn’t sure how to word it all without giving away him and Niall were together.

“He’s more than welcomed inside to wait though...He shouldn’t have to wait out in the car.” Zayn said as Liam walked inside. He was getting really cold.

“He just wants to give us privacy. I promised I wouldn’t be long though.” Liam closed the door behind him.

Zayn nodded and picked up the box as he headed out to the living room. Liam followed once he took his shoes off.

He sat the box down on the floor in front of the sofa. He sat down and opened it. He smiled seeing his leather jacket. “I was wondering where I had left this…You wore it a lot as well.” He said remembering.

Liam nodded. “It looked better on me.” He smirked as he sat beside him.

Zayn laughed. “You looked good but I still look best in it.”

Liam playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m keeping your artwork though if you don’t mind...I have it in another box, I couldn’t bring myself to throw it away. It felt odd giving it back…”

“No, it’s fine. I made them for you, if you want to keep them or throw them away, that’s completely up to you.” Zayn told him as he started to go through the box finding some of his clothes which included boxers, shirts, and big comfy sweaters.

“You looked good in the sweaters too.” He commented.

“Yeah, they were super comfortable…” Liam remembered.

He continued going through the box, he found a bunch of books, journals, comic books, a couple of lighters and a sketch book.

“I should have mentioned that I have some of your stuff as well. A couple of hoodies and some of Loki’s things.” Zayn stood grabbing a box from the corner of the room. “And the laptop that you use for producing and doing remixes. I meant to remind you that night...but I forgot…” He said softly. “It’s in the box as well...And some other items.” He handed Liam the box.

“Uh, thank you. I didn’t even think of any of my stuff being here.” Liam said softly as he stood and took the box

“Yeah...If I find anything else, I’ll bring it over.” Zayn said.

“You okay?” Liam asked as he sat the box down, looking at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Zayn forced a smile.

Liam sighed as he put his shoes on. “Zayn...I know you. You’re not okay. What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Things are beginning to feel finale between us...At least with your stuff here, things still felt somewhat normal. I suppose I’m still adjusting to our new reality.” Zayn shrugged.

Liam frowned. “I’m sorry you know...about how we broke up. I think both of us could’ve done handled it better. I mean, therapy was great but the initial break up…”

“Yeah, but I’m not upset about it anymore. I just want to see you happy, that’s the main thing.” Zayn said as Liam tried to balance the box and opening the door.

“Here, I’ll take the box…” He said as he took it. “Go open the car. I’ll be right there.” He said making Liam smile and head out to the car. 

He couldn’t help but laugh though seeing Niall singing to Loki in car. It was so cute. He unlocked the car and opened the back door. “Zayn has box of my stuff. He offered to bring it out since I only have two arms.” Liam told Niall.

Niall nodded and continued to sing to Loki, even making the little dog dance a little making Liam laugh at them even more. “I think Loki’s a Prince too. He is the son of a King after all.”

“Does that make me your son then too?” Niall asked.

“No...You’re from Ireland. Different Kingdom, babe.” Liam laughed.

“Oh yeah. Good point.” Niall smiled.

Back inside, Zayn quickly threw on a hoodie and a pair of shoes. He headed outside with the box. Liam quickly stepped aside to let him put the box down. 

“Hey, Nialler.” Zayn said once he sat the box down.

“Hey,” Niall smiled politely. He didn’t feel overly comfortable as Zayn didn’t know the truth but that was up to Liam and he’d support him in anything he does.

“How you feeling?” He asked.

“Good. I’m doing better.” Niall smiled and then giggled as Loki licked his fingers.

Zayn smiled as he noticed Loki. “Hey, Loki.” He reached in and petted him which Loki loved. He licked Zayn’s hand and barked softly at him.

“Sounds like he misses you.” Niall commented.

“Yeah, I miss having the furball around. I hear he’s helping you which is great.” Zayn smiled more.

“Yeah, he’s the greatest. I don’t know what I’d do without him now…” Niall nodded.

“Well, I’m sure Liam will let him over for sleepovers when you get better.” Zayn teased a little.

“Yeah…” Niall said suddenly feeling awkward.

“Well, I’m freezing my balls off and Niall and I have plans so thank you for my stuff and we will see you tomorrow.” Liam quickly stepped in sensing Niall’s awkwardness.

“Yeah, sure…See ya.” Zayn said and headed back inside.

“I wanna kiss you.” Niall pouted. “I hate not being able to kiss you when I-” He was cut off by Liam’s lips.

“Mmm, he already went inside. He’s not the type to watch people live.” Liam said when he pulled back,

“Now let’s go home.” Liam said.

“You said we had plans.” Niall pointed out.

“Yes...but I said to get rid of Zayn to ease your awkwardness.” Liam started the car.

“Can we go to the pet shop? Get Loki some clothes?” Niall asked.

“You wanna dress my dog up?” Liam laughed.

“He needs something to keep him warm when he goes on winter walks. Just a sweater or a little jacket...Something to keep him warm. Oh and little booties for his paws. You don’t want his paws to get ice and slush in them and you have to squeeze to get the water out. Please?” Niall stuck out his bottom lip.

Liam shook his head as he pulled out of the driveway. “Okay, pet shop it is.” He smiled.

“Yay!” Niall cheered and high fived Loki. “So how did it go?” He asked petting now Loki.

“It went well. Bittersweet. It brought up old memories and emotions.” Liam said.

“Emotions? So you mean feelings…” Niall trailed off.

“Well, yes…And no…” Liam paused to gather his words. “It’s nothing romantic.” He finally landed on. “I promise. Zayn and I are done. We did both agree the way we ended things…It could have gone better. We made mistakes. It wasn’t a mistake though to end things. You, my love…are not a mistake. You are the one I love and need.” He reached over and placed a comforting hand on Niall’s leg.

Niall grinned. “I love you. So much.” He said as they pulled into the pet store.

“I love you too.” Liam parked and turned off the car.

“C'mon Loks. Let’s get you something warm to wear.” Niall said stuff the small furbaby into his coat.

Liam smiled and got out of the car waiting for Niall to get out then locking the car. He walked with him inside the shop. “I didn’t plan this, so I didn’t bring a leash. Will he be okay walking beside us?” He asked looking at Liam.

“I would think so…as long as you’re here at least. I mean, he’s attached to you I doubt he’d go very far.” Liam said as they reached an alse where the clothes were.

Niall unzipped his coat and let Loki free. Liam was right, he stuck close to Niall. “You two are too adorable together.” Liam smiled.

“Thank you. He is my first love.” Niall smirked.

Liam fake gasped. “I never would have guessed!”

Niall rolled his eyes and playfully hit him in the chest. “Come on, let’s find something for him to wear outside and when it rains cause it rains a lot here.”

After about an hour, they picked out a few coats, a sweater, a few pairs of doggy booties which they tested on Loki to see if he’d wear them and he did. They also grabbed some dog treats while they were there and Niall decided to pick up new toys for Loki as well.

“Now who’s spoiling him.” Liam teased as Niall paid making Niall laugh. He had offered to pay as it was his idea. 

“He’s my baby. I can’t help it. He does so much for me…He deserves to be spoiled.” He smiled. 

The cashier then packed up the things and handed them the bag which Liam took as Niall stuffed Loki back into his coat. “He’s a mini heater.” He giggled making Liam grin and giggle at them.

They made their way back to Liam’s car and drove home.

“I’ll take the box, you take Loki and his stuff.” Liam said as he got out of the car.

Niall nodded and petted Loki gently. The dog had fallen asleep on the ride home.

“Loki, babe…We’re home.” Niall said softly. Loki opened an eye, made a noise and closed it again.

Niall laughed and got out while holding Loki. He opened the door and grabbed the bag then followed Liam inside.

“He really is your baby now.” Liam sat the box on the kitchen island, then stripped off his winter coat and boots.

Niall giggled as he lifted Loki out and placed him on his doggy bed. He then took off his boots and coat. “Yeah, pretty much. I can’t help it…But you know what? You’re my baby too.” He walked over and kissed him.

“Mmm, I thought I was your King?” Liam pulled Niall closer to his body. 

“That too.” Niall mumbled against his lips.

“Mmm, bedroom.” Liam gave Niall a gentle push.

Niall gripped on Liam and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Take me there."

Liam smirked, "With pleasure." He walked holding his smaller lover to their room and carefully dropped him on the bed. 

"So sexy how strong you are." Niall smiled taking his shirt off. 

"Do you want to be touched?" Liam asked taking off everything but his boxers. He crawled on top of Niall and began planting kisses over his face, neck and chest. He knew he wouldn't be topping Niall but for the moment he could hover over him and feel like he was in charge. 

"Mmm, yes. Touch my cock." Niall breathed heavy. He was growing hard faster than normal with Liam over top of him. Something about this felt amazing. It was an encouragement to let him stay in the role.

Liam was more than happy to give in. He shoved his hand down the front of Niall's sweats and began wanking his semi hard dick. Niall instantly whimpered and scratched Liam's back with his hands. "LiLi! Ah!" 

Liam hissed at the scratching but it also felt good. "Mmm, Ni. So good." He moaned and pressed his lips to the Irish boys. He forced his tongue into his mouth and moaned when Niall's tongue began dancing with his. 

They snogged for a long time until Niall was hard. He then took his hand away and began to grind his own hard cock against Niall's. "Mmm, so hard for you." Liam moaned. "Gonna help me?"

Niall nodded, "Ah, yeah." He pulled at Liam's hair. "Help me first." Liam moved a little and removed Niall's bottoms. When he began to go in to suck him off however Niall stopped him, "No."

Liam quickly back off, "Niall, sweetheart?" He worried.

"I'm fine. I just…”  Niall paused. “ I want you to finger me. Can you try? One finger?" 

Liam was in shock but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Of course. I'll make you feel really good." He went and grabbed the lube then came back, "Roll on your side. Bend the knee on bottom." He instructed. Liam then grabbed his other leg and laid it over his lap. "Say stop anytime." He reminded and began putting a lot of lube over his finger.

"Just go slow. Make it feel good. Trust you." Niall forced himself to stay calm as his fingertips ran over the tip of his hard cock.

"Good boy. Nice slow breaths." Liam encouraged and very slowly entered his finger into Niall. Inside he was practically screaming. This was such a huge step for Niall. He was really proud.

Niall whimpered but kept breathing. "Okay love?" Liam asked not moving his finger. He just let it sit inside of Niall so he could get used to the feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just different." Niall replied turning his head so he could make eye contact. 

" Try to stay relaxed. " Liam reminded and slowly began to withdraw his finger. He slid it back in a moment later and repeated this action. He used his free hand to run Niall's back. "So sexy NiNi. Playing with your cock. You look so great." Liam encouraged.

"Mmm," Niall finally began to feel less awkward. "Okay, ah, yeah, try faster." He told Liam. His boyfriend was happy to comply and began slipping his finger in and out faster. Niall responded with a moan. It was feeling good. The fact it was Liam made it even better.

Liam then slipped a second finger into Niall. He would have told him but he knew Niall would take it better if it was inside before he knew about it. Niall did hiss for a moment but it too felt good soon. 

Soon Niall was moaning and whimpering. It wasn't all from Liam's fingers. Some of it was from him gently wanking himself but this was progress. They'd both happily take it. "Li, ah, Li, babe." Niall whimpered and wanked his cock faster. This was a cue for Liam to finger him faster.

Niall's moans grew louder and louder until finally he gasped and screamed Liam's name with cum sprayed over the sheets and Niall's body shook. "Good boy. So amazing. Love you Ni." Liam praised. Niall just gave him a breathy grin as Liam withdrew his fingers. 

"Well?" Liam asked.

"It wasn't horrible." Niall grinned and blushed. "It felt a bit strange but... I think we could start trying that more often." He blushed a little more and kissed him as he sat up. 

" Baby , I'm so proud of you. I really love you. Let me know anytime you want it. I'd be happy to give it to you." Liam kissed his lips.

Niall smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Liam’s. "You're too good to me. But now, it's my turn to be good to you." He smirked. "I know that got you hard. Lay down and let me take care of you. How about I suck you off?" He whispered and palmed Liam. "Wanna cum down my throat Mr. Liam James?"

Liam got all settled for Niall and grinned, "I'd love to cum down your throat Mr. Niall James." He felt excited. He loved having his boyfriend's mouth on him. Niall couldn't deep throat but what he could do with his mouth was amazing.

Niall smirked as he decided he would tease his boyfriend first. He licked a stripe up and down the sides of Liam’s cock which earned a low moan coming from Liam’s lips. He then licked around the tip and slid his tongue across his slit.

“Fuck...I love you teasing me.” Liam gripped the sheets.

“Maybe I should do it more often then, yeah?” Niall continued to smirk. He then pressed small little butterfly kisses into his hips as Liam’s fingers found his hair, he couldn’t help but smile lean into the touch. He nibbled a few marks into Liam’s hips and inner thighs. “Mine.” He licked over the spots he marked.

“Yes, fuck...I need you...No more teasing. I’m leaking all over the place for you.” Liam groaned.

Niall leaned up and kissed Liam’s lips. “Your wish is my command.” He grinned then he placed his mouth over Liam’s leaking cock and began to bob his head. He inwardly smiled as he heard Liam begin to moan and his hands finding their way back into his hair. He loved the feeling of Liam’s fingers in his hair.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on the cock, then pulled up to suck the tip for awhile. He licked around the head to lick the precum up, and started to stroke him with one hand, his hand even dipping lower to play with his balls.

Liam was a withering mess with Niall’s mouth on him. It felt so good. “Fuck, you’re talented with that mouth.”

Niall popped off for a moment to catch his breath and looked at Liam as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, I am in a pretty successful boyband.” He smirked then kissed him.

He pulled back and started to suck on Liam before, he hummed around his cock and licked around the head. Niall popped off for a moment and looked up at Liam. “Cum for Daddy, my little boy.” He said in the sexist tone Liam had ever heard and the second Niall’s mouth was back on his cock, he came hard down his lover's throat.

Niall swallowed as much as he could, some dripped out the sides of his mouth and some got on his chin. He popped off after milking Liam dry and licked his lips clean.

“Fuck, baby…” Liam breathed.

“Mmm, I love you too.” Niall smiled moving to lay beside him.

Niall then heard his phone alarm go off and he sighed. He grabbed his trousers and took out the phone. It was a reminder to pack. He frowned. “Reminder to pack as we have promo starting tomorrow. We’re heading to New York.”

Liam groaned. “Shower then pack.” He said.

“Agreed.” Niall got up and helped Liam up.

“So...sleeping arrangements for while on promo tour?” Niall asked.

“I’ll pretend to go into my room but then go into yours when no one is looking or we can say that while you don’t need me as much, you can’t be alone and it’s hard. So sleeping in the same room is okay? I don’t know. We’ll figure it out as it happens.” Liam lead him to the loo to shower.

“I don’t wanna sleep without you.” Niall pouted. “I’m not ready to sleep alone.”

“You won’t have to.” Liam kissed his pout. “I’ll be there with you. As I always have...Don’t worry so much. I’ll be there.”

Niall nodded and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on.

The two of them mainly cleaned each other off with a few small kisses. They had to get up early and they still needed to pack. They couldn’t get distracted with each other again.

After they were done, they packed their things, some of Liam’s stuff ended up in Niall’s bag and some of Niall's things ended up in Liam’s. It didn’t matter though at this point since they were together and sharing a hotel room one way or another.

“I’m gonna take Loki outside then go to bed. I’m so tired.” Liam said.

“I’ll take Loki outside...You go to bed. We’ll join you soon.” Niall kissed his lips and went off to track Loki down.

Once Niall finished off with Loki, he came back inside and crawled in beside Liam. Loki of course followed and laid in a spot between their heads, quickly falling asleep.

Niall couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of the mini heater on his head and it made him as well as Liam quickly fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR DOUBLE UPDATES  
> EDIT:  
> ARGH SO someone pointed out that I had two of the same chapters posted. Turns out that 29 that's been up for a month or so is actually chapter 30.  
> So I replaced Chapter 29 with it's correct chapter, please read that as well! The rest are correct, I double checked! Hehe.

The next morning was rushed. Between packing Loki up for Andy and getting dressed for the airport there was little time to even eat. When the van arrived Liam carried Loki out and Niall got their bags. He had insisted on proving that he was a big and strong elf. That of course made Liam laugh.

Loki was pleasantly surprised to see Zayn in the van as they got in. He stole a few cuddles with him as the driver took them over to Andy's to drop him off. Andy got a real kick out of seeing the clothes Niall had bought Loki all packed into a bag. He joked about being a good influence on Niall when it came to treating Loki properly by spoiling him.

Next the van went and picked up Louis and Harry. Harry looked rather tired as he cuddled into Louis in the back of the van. Niall wished he could cuddle Liam right now. He wished it didn't have to be a huge secret. He knew he could probably get away with a little cuddle because of what he'd been through and how he'd been with Liam ever since but honestly he didn't want anyone thinking he was depressing in his progress. 

As usual the airport was a mess. Harry had been forced to lead the line. Zayn went next then Louis followed by Niall then Liam. Liam hoped by putting Niall between he and Louis that he wouldn't get too upset by the large and overwhelming crowd pushing to see them. 

A while later however they were finally on the plane. Niall wasn't sure where Zayn, Louis and Harry had ended up sitting but he was next to Liam. "You okay?" Liam wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I didn't like it but I made it through without feeling too panicked. Security did good this time about keeping the girls far enough back that they couldn't touch us."  Niall nodded.

Liam gave his knee a rub, "I'm proud of you. You're doing so well, Ni." The smaller lad blushed a little under his praise. It was his boyfriend now so the praise was extra special. "Honestly, when I see how far you've come it makes me even more proud to know you're mine." He whispered in his ear. 

"Thanks, I'd kiss you right now if I could." Niall whispered back.

The light for the seatbelts went off interrupting their little discussion. "Did you see where Larry sat? I wanted to tell Louis that I told Greg." He felt really happy about how that conversation had gone. He wanted to share his good news. He knew Louis, and Harry would be happy for him.

"They're either a few rows forward or a few rows back. I can't remember if they sat in front of us or if that was Zayn." Liam told him. 

"Okay, I'll figure it out." He said taking his seatbelt off. 

"Uh, just keep an eye on me?" He knew he was safe but something just didn't allow him to feel complete comfortable right now. 

"I will, love." Liam smiled and watched him as he walked.

When he found Louis and Harry's seats he sat on the seats facing theirs. 

"Hey Nialler." Louis smiled. 

Harry gave him a tired grin. "Hi, uh, I can come back in you're trying to sleep Harry." He offered.

"No, you're alright." He smiled. 

"Is something the matter?" Louis asked. 

"No, nothing is wrong." Niall shook his head and grinned. "I just couldn't wait to tell you that I uh... I told Greg. I gave him a ring and told him I liked boys as well...and Liam." Niall felt himself blush  as he spoke it softly so only the three of them could hear.

Harry grinned at him. He was adorable looking so happy and proud. "That's fantastic. I'm really happy for you." 

Louis would have hugged him but it he had his arms full of Harry. 

"Thank you. I talked to him and he is going to help me with Mum and Da..I think I'm going to soon. Maybe when I get to go home for Christmas." He explained further. 

"That will be a lovely Christmas gift." Harry couldn't help but chuckle. 

"They're gonna take it well. I can feel it." Louis encouraged. 

"I think so too. I was really scared of losing Greg and my little Theo. Seeing that they still love me really helped encourage me." 

"Aw, you'd never lose Theo. That little dude loves his Uncle Nialler too much." Louis smiled and encouraged. "Besides, the way it is now he's too young to know anything different than this you."

Niall just kept smiling, "I have a big support system already and it's barely been anytime at all since I sorted it out." 

Harry nodded, confirming it. "That group will keep growing as more people get told. You have myself and Harry. Your brother, nephew and I'm assuming  Denise ." 

"He has his boyfriend too." Harry added just to see Niall blush fondly. "Andy found out too. He tricked Liam into admitting the relationship. Oh, Sean too. Sean knows everything." 

"See? You have all those people. You're parents will feel the same way they all do. I know my Mum and Harry's will love you the same too."  Louis encouraged a bit more.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we have some pretty great mums."

Niall smiled. He was feeling better and better about telling his parents. "Oh, I almost forgot. Liam told his parents and sisters about us. Four more supportive people." 

Harry finally moved from Louis' arms. "I need to hug you. What you're doing, telling people, it's not easy so I'm proud of you." 

Niall laughed a little but Harry's words meant a lot. "Thanks. You two are great friends." 

"You two still aren't off the hook about telling Zayn though." Louis had to add. 

"I know, I know." Niall assured and stood up. "I'll remind Liam right now. It's his place to tell him. Not mine." 

Louis nodded and  watched  Niall walk away.

Harry smiled a bit more and curled up inside of Louis’ arms. “Theo’s a cute baby. Niall’s lucky to have a nephew.”

“Yes, he is.” Louis inwardly sighed. He didn’t feel like talking about babies.

“You know, we could the basement into like a giant playroom for Lux? And make it really nice and fun.” Harry suggested. “And when we get our own soon, we can change things a bit for them.”

Louis frowned. Harry clearly wasn’t going to let this go. He thought if he didn’t encourage, Harry would get the message that he didn’t feel ready yet but apparently not.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned.

“Let’s talk about babies…” Louis chewed his bottom lip.

Harry somewhat brightened but he knew from Louis’ reaction that it wasn’t going to happen.

“I was hoping you’d change your mind.” Harry sighed,

“Baby, I want a baby...I do. I just don’t feel ready for one now or anytime soon. We’re still healing from what happened to us, and we’re still hiding. I want us to be open to the world. I don’t feel ready yet either. Maybe in a couple years?” Louis suggested. “Can you wait that long?”

“I don’t really have a choice now, do I?” Harry mumbled and pulled away to look out the jet window.

“Hazza.” Louis sighed. “I’m not saying forever. I’m saying for not right now.” He rubbed Harry’s arm. “It’s honestly the worst timing to adopt right now…We’re touring most of the year, half of the year we’re recording a new album on the road…The rest is promo and random performances. Management wouldn’t allow us to raise a baby anyways.”

“They shouldn’t get a say in that.” Harry said.

“And they don’t…not really, but you know how they are with words and things. Haz, I want to adopt like twenty babies with you from different countries, I want twins and triplets and siblings…I want it all with you. Right now though is not the right time.” Louis explained.

Harry sighed and went back into Louis’ arms. “Okay, I suppose we have to wait…” He sighed.

“I know it’s hard, I know you want to start right now but it’s just not possible. In a couple years, maybe three…As soon as we’re both ready.” Louis rubbed his back.

Harry nodded sadly.

Louis kissed his head and held him close.

Everyone was silent for awhile, it was going to be a long plane ride.

The silence was broken a few minutes later by Niall laughing. “Andy keeps sending me pics of Loki in his clothes. He’s calling it a ‘doggy fashion show’” He said.

“I still can’t believe you bought him clothes.” Zayn chuckled. “You spoil him.”

“How is wanting him to stay warm when he’s outside spoiling him? I am shocked neither of you considered it!” Niall shook his head.

Zayn smiled. “He has fur though, I figured that was enough.” He shrugged.

“Not always…Don’t want him getting sick…” Niall said.

“He’s your baby now as well isn’t he?” Zayn smirked.

“…Yes.” Niall admitted. “Hard not to fall for that dog though.”

Zayn laughed. “True enough.”

Throughout the conversation, Liam had been trying to figure out how to secretly hold his boyfriend’s hand. It then came to him to get a blanket out so he stood and grabbed a blanket from the upper compartment then threw it over himself and Niall.

“Thanks. I was getting cold.” Niall said knowing exactly what Liam was doing.

“So was I. You don’t mind sharing?” Liam smiled.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s large enough for both of us.” Niall pulled it up over his arms and Liam did the same.

Liam quickly reached for Niall’s hand who took it gladly, slipping his fingers through Niall’s. 

“I think I’m going to nap…” Niall yawned.

“Sweet dreams.” Liam smiled rubbing his thumb over Niall’s knuckles.

“Oh, can you grab a pillow?” Niall asked.

“Use mine.” Harry said throwing it over. “I’m going to use Louis as a pillow anyways.”

Liam caught it and handed it to Niall who put it against the window and laid his head down.

A couple hours later, Niall woke up his head on Liam’s shoulder. He didn’t even remember moving. “Hey.” He said still a bit sleepy and his hand attached to Liam’s.

“Hi.” Liam grinned at him. “Good nap?”

“The best.” Niall grinned back as he lifted his head.

“Does anyone wanna watch a film? I’m bored of music and my phone…” Zayn suddenly said.

“Sure...What’s on?” Louis asked.

“I was checking and Elysium was released recently…” Zayn suggested.

“Yeah, that looked good.” Harry agreed,

“I wanna see that.” Liam nodded as Niall mumbled a sleepyish agreement.

Zayn turned the movie on. Niall and Liam cuddled best they could while somewhat being hidden by a blanket.

Louis laid in Harry’s arms and watched the film that way while Zayn decided to stretch out.

After Elysium, they had time for one more film so they turned Despicable Me 2 on.

Zayn went on about the minions throughout the film right up until they landed.

“Zayn, we’re here and I’ll murder you in your sleep if you keep talking about those yellow things.” Louis warned as he stood up.

Niall laughed at Louis as he stood and let go of Liam’s hand. It felt strange not holding it but he’d manage for now, he’d get him again soon, back in the hotel.

They were escorted off the plane by their security team and went through the back exit to avoid fans, one of the rare times management let them skip going through fans to get to their waiting car.

It didn’t take long for them to get to their hotel and when they reached their floor, Paul handed out their hotel keys and Liam handed his extra to Niall.

“Same deal as before...If it gets too bad at any given time, come see me.” Liam smiled.

Niall smiled back, playing along. “I will. Thank you.” He said and headed to his room and Liam headed to his.

About ten minutes later, he heard the door open and he sat up. He grinned seeing Niall. Before he could get any words out though he felt Niall’s lips crash into his own.

“I missed you.” Niall said in a whispered mumble.

“I missed you too, baby.” Liam manage to say between kisses.

“I do need to ask you something though.” Niall sat beside him on the bed, taking his hand. “When are you telling Zayn?” He asked softly. “He needs to know. This isn’t right...Lying to him like this.”

Liam sighed as he kicked off his shoes and sat more comfortably on the bed. “I know...I want to tell him and I will do it soon.”

“Before we leave New York City...You’re telling him.” Niall put his foot down. “It’s just not us who are not telling him, its Lou and Harry too. It’s them who are having to pretend that they don’t know shit when they do. It’s hard on them too.” He said.

Liam nodded. “I promise.” He said and kissed him. “Can we properly cuddle now?” He asked.

“Sure.” Niall grinned and slipped off his shoes. They made their way to the top of the bed and Niall laid his head on Liam’s chest as his arms went around his smaller frame. “I love you.” He looked up at Liam.

“I love you, too.” Liam kissed the top of Niall’s head.

The next morning Liam got his wake up text. It had become the new normal. He set his phone down after reading it and turned to Niall. “Hey beautiful.” He kissed his cheek. “Time to get up.” 

Niall cuddled into Liam harder, “No.” 

Liam smiled, “Come on, I don't want to either. You have to be a good little elf though.” 

Niall groaned a little, “Don't start that. Especially when we don't have time to do anything.” 

Liam chuckled and kissed his cheek again, “Maybe I’ll just be mean and call you it all day.” 

Niall rather quickly sat up and looked at him, “You wouldn't dare.”

This made Liam’s evil grin grow bigger, “Oh I would. In fact, I'm going to.” He sat up and kissed Niall’s lip. “I love you, Elf.”

Niall kissed him back and looked at him, “I hate you.” He of course was teasing. Something told him today was going to be a long day.

Soon the pair were out of bed and Niall had snuck back down to his room. They both dressed and  headed to the room where they were all meeting up for breakfast. Liam didn’t get a chance to use ‘Elf’ then but he made it his mission to use it for the rest of the day at least.

Soon they were all meeting at the lifts to go down. “I still don’t know why we’re not allowed to take the stairs.” Niall sighed.

“Come here.” Louis frowned and wrapped an arm around the younger boy. “I’ve got ya this time.”

“Thanks.” Niall smiled a little. He wanted Liam of course but he wanted to get better and that meant allowing others besides Liam to always help him.

When they got off, Paul told them to stay put as he got a phone call.

Liam was standing with Niall for a moment but broke away from him to chat with someone. When he noticed Niall standing alone he called him over, “Hey, come stand with us Elf.” 

When Niall began to move Zayn, who was in the group looked at him funny. “Did you just call him an elf?” Liam laughed but Niall chimed in, “He’s stupid.”

Liam laughed harder, “I thought the little guys with the pots of gold were called elves. Niall got all sassy with me about it so now I keep calling him an Elf.” It was only a half lie. He left out the part about it making Niall horny.

Finally it was time to leave and they all loaded up. They sat in the van as they always do, Louis with Harry, Zayn alone and Liam with Niall. Zayn noticed that Niall was sitting closer to Liam than normal. He had been the past few times he'd seen them. He hoped Niall wasn't regressing. He'd made a lot of progress.

At the studio for SNL the boys practiced their songs, Story Of My Life and Through The Dark which was from their new album. They pre recorded a skit for the show. The entire time Liam had used nearly every chance he got to call Niall an elf. Everyone was starting to take notice of it. Poor Niall was doing everything he could to keep his cool.

When their day of working was done it was time to go back to the hotel. Zayn had instantly split off to do his own thing. Harry however had invited Niall and Liam to his and Louis’ room for a film. He figured it would give the two a chance to be together and cuddle without anyone getting suspicious.

Niall has been hoping to go back to one of their rooms for play time. He was very frustrated. Sexually that is. 

When Liam said yes though he couldn't back out . “I’m still still gonna murder that arse of yours after the film is over.” Niall whispered as they walked down the hallway.

“Whatever you say, Elf.” Liam giggled and quickly pecked his cheek as they reached the hotel room.

Niall groaned and walked into the room. Louis had the door open so that they wouldn’t need to knock. Liam followed behind Niall with a smirk on his face. 

“What are we watching?” Niall asked determined to get his mind off of the ‘Elf’ thing.

“Well, we have Fast and Furious Six or The Wolverine.” Harry said as he sat on the bed.

“The Fast and Furious Movies are great.” Liam commented. “I vote that one.”

“Me as well.” Niall said. He’d agree to anything, anything that would make this film night go by faster. He felt so sexually frustrated, he had been sporting a semi off and on all day thanks to his boyfriend and the elf thing.

“I didn’t know my Elf liked the Fast and Furious films.” Liam commented.

Niall sighed. “Yeah, Vin Diesel and Paul Walker...Great actors...I enjoy their films.” He said as he climbed onto the bed. Thank God for King size beds where they could all sit together on the bed comfortably.

“I enjoy them as well.” Louis said.

“I don’t care either way.” Harry said and switched the film on as Louis came to sit beside him.

They adjusted themselves so that Harry was comfortably lying in Louis’ arms and Niall was in Liam’s.

“How was your night last night, Niall?” Harry asked concerned.

“It was fine. I was with Liam. I snuck in.” Niall grinned.

“Nice. Looks like you’re moving on from being the church boy.” Louis smirked.

“Shut up.” Niall stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah, leave my Elf alone.” Liam rubbed over Niall’s arms.

Niall let out another frustrated sigh. “I’m going to murder you.” He said. “You will not be able to walk at all tomorrow. We’re staying in all day.”

“Oh my God!” Harry suddenly exclaimed loudly. 

Louis looked down at him confused, “What?” 

“It's a fucking sex name! It's a sex name innit?” Harry turned and looked at Niall and Liam. 

“What is?” Louis still wasn't getting it.

“Elf. It's a sex name! Liam's been calling him it all day because it turns him on.” He looked at them again. When they didn't say anything he knew it was true. “I'm right. That’s so strange.”

“Hey, he loves it.” Liam replied laughing as Niall blushed hard. 

“Mates, stop trying to get kinky in our bed.” Louis exclaimed playfully as it all clicked for him.

“Hush! Don't act so innocent Tommo.” Liam playfully punched his shoulder.

“Can you all stop already. I'm trying to forget about it until this movie is over.” Niall half complained. 

“Aw, poor Nialler.” Louis had to tease him. “Maybe we should restart this film.”

“Don't you dare!” Niall snapped. 

Liam laughed and kissed his head, “Don't be a grumpy Elf.” 

“I hate you all.” He mumbled pressing into Liam more. 

“Alright, leave him alone. We don't want him nutting in our bed right?” Harry asked Louis.

“Fuck you Styles.” Niall blushed and half jokingly flipped him off.

They all laughed at him but turned back to the film quickly. It wasn't often that Louis and Harry got to give someone else a hard time. Zayn was far too private a person about he and Liam when they were together. 

In fact Zayn was walking the hotel now looking for someone to have a little fun with. He had no plans of telling anyone though. He never did. It was his secret. He'd been hooking up secretly with random people since their first tour.

Sometime later Zayn was hooking up with someone in his room while Niall and Liam were finally leaving Louis and Harry’s. They carefully looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was watching and then both went into Liam’s room.

“You are so evil.” Niall instantly complained as he began stripping right away. “Fucking making me horny all day.” 

“You liked it and you know it.” Liam smirked a bit. 

Niall's only response was to practically charge at him once naked and attack his lips. He grabbed two fistfuls of Liam’s hair and rubbed the front of his body against Liam’s.

Liam wrapped his arms around him, kissing him back as they fell back onto the King sized bed. “Clothes. Off. Now.” Niall mumbled as he began attacking Liam’s collarbone.

Liam moaned softly. “I can’t get me clothes off if you’re on me.” He pointed out.

Niall groaned and leaned back a little as he gathered the ends of Liam’s shirt, taking it off of him. He pushed down onto the bed and planted kisses down his chest as he reached the button of his trousers. He undid the buckle and Liam lifted his hips as Niall tugged off Liam’s trousers and boxers, taking his shoes and socks off as well.

Liam moved further up the bed to get comfortable, watching Niall curiously as he searched in his bag from something. “What are you looking for?” He asked propping himself up on his elbows.

“This.” Niall smirked showing him the red cock ring. He walked over to the bed, climbing on top of it and gently pushed the cock ring down on Liam’s dick, making him moan. “Fuck...Why the ring?” He pouted.

“Because you fucking tortured me all day...I’m just giving my baby a little taste of his own medicine.” Niall explained.

“You loved it though. I could tell.” Liam grinned.

“Shut up.” Niall shook his head while he attempted to hide his smile.

Liam laughed. “Come lay down and I’ll give you a bit of relief...It’s the least your baby can do after playing with Daddy all day?” He bit his lip.

Niall giggled and laid beside Liam. “Damn straight.” He smirked.

Liam moved, doing his best to ignore his cock. He spread Niall’s legs and smiled before he placed his mouth on his boyfriends cock and began to bob his head up and down.

Niall moaned quietly, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. They weren’t home. They needed to be quiet.

Liam moved so that he could suck on Niall’s tip gently as he used one hand to play with his balls, rubbing them and gently squeezing them.

“Ah. Fuck…Soo good. Fuck.” Niall smiled running his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“NiNi, baby…” Liam started as he leaned into Niall’s touch, getting distracted by the feeling.

“Mmm?” Niall hummed.

“Can I rim you?” Liam bit his lip. “I wanna make you feel amazing. You deserve it after all my teasing.”

Niall nodded. “Please. It makes you feel so good, I wanna know what it feels like.”

Liam grinned and climbed off. He searched for the green ring in Niall’s bag and when he found it, he put it on him.

“I don’t need a ring.” Niall huffed.

“Just in case…I don’t want you cumming before you’ve fucked me.” Liam explained.

Niall nodded.

“On roll over then, love.” Liam instructed and watched Niall roll over onto his stomach. Liam then helped Niall get into a comfortable position. Liam couldn’t help but be excited, it was another step for Niall. It was more progress.

He leaned his head down and licked over his hole a few times.

Niall shuddered a little from the unexpectedness level of pleasure but he moaned softly. “Tongue…I wanna feel it.” He almost whined.

Liam smiled and poked the tip of his tongue into Niall’s hole, letting it stay for a moment to let him get used to the feeling then he pushed it all the way in.

Niall grabbed the pillow in front of him and used it to muffle the sounds of his loud moans. He pushed back a little on Liam’s tongue.

Liam’s hands that were on Niall’s arse began to massage it a little as he rimmed him.

After a little while longer, Liam’s lungs were burning for air so he pulled out and began to catch his breath.

“Fuck…I need to…That was amazing.” Niall grinned. “But I’m still not happy with you. You need to be punished.”

“Can I get fucked first?” Liam asked.

“No.” Niall stated and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over. “My baby needs to be taught a lesson...a few spankings should do it.” He grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him closer. “Over my lap.” He instructed.

Liam felt excited but nodded, doing what he was told. He laid his body across Niall’s lap, making sure his arse was directly in front of Niall’s face. He even wiggled it a little. “This is not a game, sweet baby...This is your punishment.” He said and slapped Liam’s arse hard, he didn’t go full strength but enough to make it sting. 

“Fuck.” Liam groaned. It stung but it also felt good.

Niall brought his hand down again on Liam’s other cheek. “I think about ten slaps should do it.” He said with a slight smirk. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would and he could feel that Liam was enjoying the fantasy of wanting to be spanked being played out.

After Niall finished with the slaps he made Liam stand up and he kissed him softly. “There. First bit of punishment is over.”

“First bit?” Liam’s eyes widen.

“Nothing bad...Just gonna fuck you really hard.” Niall kissed him again.

“How do you want me?” Liam asked after kissing back.

“All fours.” Niall said as he took off his ring.

Liam moved back onto the bed and onto all fours as Niall moved to grab the lube. Once he got a good amount on, he moved back to Liam and lined up his cock to the hole. “LiLi…” Niall moaned as he pushed in.

“Elf…” Liam moaned as he felt Niall beginning to move which only made Niall go faster and snap his hips harder into Liam.

“I love it when you call me that…I did have fun today, but it wasn’t fun going around with a boner off and on.” Niall hit him harder, determined to make him unable to walk tomorrow. Punishment for teasing him so much today.

Liam bit his lip to keep from moaning so loud, but Niall was gaining strength with each hit and his arse was already burning from the spankings.

“Shit, baby...Ni…” He moaned out.

Niall smiled, letting the the thrusts slow down a bit as he kissed over Liam’s back. “You feel amazing. As always.” He kissed over his back a bit more then sped up again. “Fuck, I’m close.” He groaned.

“Me too...Daddy, do I need to ask you when I’m allowed to cum?” Liam asked.

“No...Not tonight, baby. Cum if you need to.” Niall said,

Liam wanted to be so loud so badly so he could hummed instead of moaning. 

It didn’t take much longer for Niall to cum and Liam followed soon after.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been busy for us! I'm also in the process of moving so between house showings and things, life's even busier. We'll try to make more time for fiction tho. We're so close to being done Discovery...I think our timeline for this story finishes around Christmas or later. Like Christmas in the fiction, not irl.
> 
> ENJOY!!! XX

The next morning Niall and Liam woke up cuddled in one another's arms naked. “Mmm, morning cuddles with you are a beautiful thing.” Niall grinned. 

“I agree. I'm bored though. I wanna have fun today with the boys.” Liam told him as he kissed Niall’s hair.

“We can't go out though. They won't let us.” Niall frowned looking up at him. He too wanted to have fun. He actually felt like having fun with his friends. 

“Think the hotel would give us one of their conference rooms to goof around in? We could play footie or something?” Liam offered. 

Niall smiled, “Text Paul. Ask him to make it happen. That's the next best thing going out and playing. I'll get to be around you that way too.” 

Liam grabbed his phone and a little while later they can confirmation from Paul that the big conference room was theirs for the day. “Let's go wake up the others. They have to play. We won't give them a choice.”

Niall kissed Liam, “Lets get dressed first. We’ll wake up Larry and then all of us can do Zayn together.” 

Liam watched Niall as he got out of bed and began to dress. After a moment he realized that probably wasn't a good idea if he didn't want to get turned on so he too got up and began to dress. 

“Let's have someone go out and bring us doughnuts for breakfast.” Niall smiled. “Five lads stuck in a room on a sugar high will be fun.” 

Liam laughed and nodded, “Could be dangerous but fun nonetheless.” He hugged Niall one last time and then went out into the hall with him. They ran into Paul and instructed him to make doughnuts happen and then went to Louis and Harry’s door. 

“Wakey wakey!” Niall sang at the door as Liam knocked. He wanted to wake them up in an obnoxious fashion without possibly scarring with of them.

A few moments later Louis came to the door, “What do you two want? We were trying to enjoy the chance to sleep in.” 

“Sleep when you're dead LouLou. We have an entire conference room to ourselves and doughnuts on the way.” Niall bounced a little. 

Liam looked at him fondly. He was adorable when he was hyper and full of life. It had been a rather long time since he'd gotten to see him this way.

“I heard the word doughnuts.” They all heard Harry from behind the door and Louis laughed. “We gotta get dressed but I guess we’re in. Doughnuts must be Harry’s kryptonite this morning.”

Niall clapped his hands happily, “Hurry, you two can help us force Zayn out of bed.” 

“Not a winning argument Ni.” Liam chuckled. 

Louis nodded agreeing, “Yeah, we’ll help though. If you want all of us together no way we’re saying no.”

Liam and Louis both knew it was a big deal for Niall to be in this good of a mood and wanting them all together. They both wanted to encourage it. 

“Alright, out...So we can put some clothes on.” Louis gently pushed them out of the doorway and closed the door.

Niall smiled as he stood in front of Liam. “I feel really good today.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Liam teased as he laughed.

Niall laughed. “You make me happy.” He said softly.

“You make me happy too.” Liam whispered.

“I can’t remember the last time I felt this…” Niall paused searching for a word. “Free? Maybe...I just feel good and happy. I don’t feel anxious at all...At least not right now. I’m determined to hang on to this feeling as long as possible.”

“Don’t force it.” Liam said gently. “Let your emotions go up and down normally, naturally...It’s all apart of healing.” He said taking his hands. “Don’t be afraid to go backwards sometimes, because it allows you to go further forward next time.” He kissed Niall’s forehead.

Niall smiled widely. “Thank you…” He said softly.

“Alright, so if you two are done having your moment, let’s go wake Princess Zaynie boo.” Louis smirked.

“He’s going to hate that.” Liam laughed.

“All the more reason.” Harry grinned.

“That’s my boy.” Louis beamed and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Alright, so how do we get inside? It’s not like he’ll answer his phone if it’s a day off.” Niall said.

Louis scrunched up his face as he thought then Harry tapped his arm and pointed towards the housekeeping cart.

Louis grinned. “I am so proud of you.” He said.

“Care to fill us in?” Liam asked.

“I’m going to go talk to the housekeeper. Stay.” Louis said and walked off.

“What’s he doing?” Niall laughed.

“He’s going to get a key from the housekeeper.” Harry said. “He’s gonna get her to open the door. He’ll make up an excuse of some sort for her to open it.”

“Shouldn’t that be your job? Seeing as how you’re popular with the older ladies.” Niall teased.

Harry narrowed his eyes and was about to retort back but Louis came back. “She opened his door for us, let’s go.” He said.

“We should all just jump on him…” Niall smirked and giggled a little.

“That could work.” Louis agreed.

“He’ll just tell you all to fuck off and go back to sleep. We need to take the comforter and the sheet off and drag him by his ankles.” Liam explained. “It’s what I did. It always worked...as a last resort.” He said.

“And your first choice?” Harry asked.

“He was my boyfriend, what do you think?” Liam shook his head.

Louis sighed. “I don’t care...Let’s go...Time’s awastin!” He turned around, pulling Harry with him.

Liam frowned seeing Niall’s expression. “Sorry…” He said softly.

“I’ll be fine, I just prefer to not be reminded that you were his once. I’m fine, I promise.” Niall kissed his cheek quickly then headed into Zayn’s room.

“Zaynie!” Niall called as he jumped on the bed and the other three piled onto the bed, climbing on Zayn and shifting so all five could fit comfortably.

“Good morning, Princess Zaynie boo.” Louis said and Niall laughed.

“Fuck off. All of you. It’s our day off, a day off that is an actual day off...Let me fucking sleep.” Zayn groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Mate, we’ve got an entire conference room on the floor below us cleared out just for us. We’ve got donuts on the way as well!” Niall said poking Zayn’s cheek.

“It was all Niall’s idea, he wants us all to have some fun, so get your arse out of bed.” Harry said as he picked at Zayn’s hair.

“C’mon, even Princess’ can’t sleep all day.” Louis teased.

“I’m not a fuckin Princess.” Zayn mumbled. “Now either, shut up and sleep or get out.” He groaned.

“Oh come on. We’re gonna play a bit of footie. I know it’s not your best sport, but it’d be nice to spend some of our downtime together.” Liam said as he flicked Zayn’s cheek.

“Please?” Niall pouted.

“Stop pouting. I can hear in your voice…” Zayn sighed.

“You’ve left us no choice.” Liam said climbing off the bed and Louis smirked as he followed suit.

Niall and Harry got off the bed as Niall giggled away knowing what was coming.

Liam took the pillows away from Zayn. “My pillows!” He groaned.

Louis took the comforter and the bed sheet into his fists and pulled them off, which revealed a very naked Zayn.

“Dammit, Tommo!” Zayn groaned as Louis quickly covered Zayn back up. “Fuck. I’ll come play...Just give me a moment to get dressed. Now get the fuck out.” He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“We didn’t realize…” Liam started softly.

“I know. I should’ve said something.” Zayn interrupted. “It’s fine, ain’t nothing any of you haven’t seen before, especially you.” He glanced at Liam.

“We’ll wait out in the hallway.” Liam said as he moved for the door, gently taking a hold of Niall’s wrist and leading him out.

“That was fun...I mean, it’s a little funny?” Niall said once out in the hallway.

“Just a little.” Liam smiled then noticed Paul walking towards them.

“Boys...We’ve got some tickets to the knicks game tonight.” He said reaching them. “It’s a huge deal and a lot of celebrities will be there. They passed on some tickets for you lads if any of you want to go.” He told them.

“I’d like to go.” Liam said.

“Me too.” Niall smiled. “And no, it’s not just cause I need to be with him...I’ve moved on from that mostly...I just can’t be alone yet for a long period of time. I like basketball. They’re playing The Orlando Magic right?” He said.

“Yeah, so should I make arrangements for you two then?” Paul looked between them.

“Please.” Liam smiled.

“I’ll make the call. I’ll text you both the details. Your donuts and donut holes are in the conference room with some tea, as well as a bit of coffee. We brought in some a little bit of fruit...Such as bananas and grapes. It gives you variety.” Paul informed.

“Alright, thank you Paul.” Harry smiled. It was then that Zayn appeared. “Let’s go have some fun.” He said as he walked over to the other lads.

“Did you want go to the knicks game?” Paul asked Zayn.

“No…?” Zayn said confused. He didn’t like being in the public eye if he didn’t have to be. Everyone knew this.

“Just thought I’d ask anyways.” Paul said. “Let’s go up shall we?” He said turning to walk towards the lifts.

The boys followed and when they walked in, Niall tensed up. Liam couldn’t help but want to kiss it all way, instead, he just pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay.” He whispered.

Zayn looked at them curiously. “I thought you two were passed all this?” He said.

“We are…but being claustrophobic, I just wanna cuddle him, make it easier on the rides in the lifts.” Liam explained.

Zayn nodded. “It’ll be okay, Nialler.”

“Thanks.” Niall whispered from Liam’s chest.

It was only a short ride up but it felt like forever. Niall however felt calm and relaxed as long as he was in Liam’s arms.

The doors dinged open and Niall didn’t want to leave the comfort and safety of Liam’s arms but he knew he had to. He sighed softly as he pulled away and stepped out onto the floor. 

The boys followed Paul to the room as Zayn yawned a bit, still trying to fully wake up. “C'mon, Zaynie boo. We need ya at the top of your game!” Louis said as they followed Paul inside.

“We don’t need to be supervised.” Louis sighed looking at Paul.

“We’ll stand outside then. I got Preston and the others on the way up.” Paul informed.

“Great. Thank you.” Niall smiled.

“Now go…” Liam said pushing Paul out of the door playfully, once he was gone and the doors were closed. He turned to Niall. “How you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m good. I’m better now that I’m off the lift. I don’t understand why I can’t take the stairs with Basil.” Niall sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Liam said.

“Lads! Enough chat! Let’s eat and play some good football.” Louis called from his spot in the middle of the room.

Zayn walked over to Louis as he eat a donut. “There’s five of us…I can be the ref?” He suggested.

“Sure.” Harry smiled. “Lou and I can be a team and then Niall and Liam can be the other team.”

“Niam verses Larry…This should be fun.” Louis smirked.

Niall wasn’t listening by this point as he was busy eating a donut and Liam was pouring himself some tea.

“Snacks later, lads!” Louis complained.

“Snacks now, game later.” Niall said, mouth full still of donut.

Liam laughed. “You wanted this now though, didn’t you?” He asked

“Yes...Okay, I’m ready.” Niall smiled. “Who’s against who?”

“You and Liam verses Harry and Louis.” Zayn said. “Though, I don’t know why you’d want Harry on your team.”

Harry frowned. “That’s not very nice!”

“Leave him alone, Princess Zaynie boo.” Louis shook his head. “I want my boy on my team.” He stuck out his tongue.

“Shut up, Zayn...Let’s play.” Niall said licking his fingers off as Liam couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“Payno. Catch.” Louis passed the ball to him having notice the starring.

Liam didn’t react fast enough though and the ball hit him in the head.

“I said catch! Don’t you ever bloody listen?” Louis sighed

Niall frowned as he looked at Liam. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry...I’m fine.” Liam smiled shaking his head. “Stings a bit...But I’ll be okay.”

“Alright, let’s play then...We’ll kick their ass.” Niall smiled.

“Agreed.” Liam grinned.

“Are you forgetting who actually made a pro team?” Louis asked. “You, Payno are almost as bad as Harry, and you sweet Nialler, have a shitty knee. You’ll get your asses beaten by me.”

“You have Harry on your team. You have a better shot with Zayn then Harry.” Liam said.

“Shut up and play.” Zayn picked up the ball.

“Can’t play if you’re holding the ball.” Louis complained.

“Fine.” Zayn dropped it. “But fuckin play already.” He turned to get a donut.

Niall nodded. “How are we deciding who goes first?”

“You start. Simple.” Louis shrugged.

“Should we make this more fun and have a bet?” Harry smirked.

“No...No betting.” Louis shook his head.

“It’d be fun.” Harry pouted.

“Stop pouting because the answer is no. Not today, babes.” Louis gave him a quick kiss.

“Stop making out and get fucking playing! I swear to fuckin God…” Zayn said. “Niall and Liam start. Now play.”

The boys then spent most of their day inside the conference room, playing games, mostly football, and then they had their xbox brought in so that they could all play games on the big screen.

They mostly ate junk food that day, Liam did however go into boyfriend mode a little bit as he fed Niall grapes.

Zayn couldn’t help but take notice of this and other small things, everything between them had seemed to change, shifted into something different. They seemed happier and closer. They were was something else there too but he couldn’t place it.

Before long, they parted ways and they all went off to do their own thing. Zayn decided to text some hookups to see who was around, Louis and Harry went to their room to watch a movie, and Niall and Liam went to their room.

When the door closed, Liam wrapped his arms around Niall 

Niall placed his hands against Liam’s and leaned back into him. “Hi…” He smiled. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“Good.” Liam agreed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was good seeing you act more like yourself. I’m so fuckin proud of you.” He kissed his cheek then started placing kisses on his neck.

“Mmm,” Niall hummed, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of Liam’s lips on his neck. “It’s felt like a good day, all of us together just having fun.” He turned himself around in Liam’s arms and kissed his lips. “I’m excited for later...Our date.” He grinned.

“Date?” Liam asked, feeling confused as he pulled Niall closer to his body.

“The game, it’s only the two of us going. I get to go on a date with my boyfriend...Our first date in fact.” Niall said grinning ear to ear. He felt so happy, normal, and excited. He hadn’t felt like this in so long. “We haven’t exactly been on a date before.”

“Right.” Liam said and nudged Niall towards the bed. “Let’s cuddle for a bit.”

Niall smiled. “Sounds great.” He said and untangled himself from Liam’s arms. He took his shoes off, then went to the bed. He looked back at Liam who was just staring at him.

“What?” Niall asked.

“Oh, uh...I was just thinking about how I can’t believe that this is real...I’ve never felt so happy before.” Liam smiled as he took his shoes off and headed for the bed.

“I promise this is real.” Niall laughed.

Liam grinned as he laid down and Niall cuddled into him. “I have a question…” He said as he traced shapes along Liam’s chest.

“Yes..?” Liam asked.

“When did you realize that you had feelings for me? How long were you struggling with it before you admitted it to me?” Niall asked, he was curious.

“Since the Aussie tour…” Liam started. “Well, that’s when I realized it. The more I think about it though I started to fall for you back when we were abducted. There was just this shift that I didn’t notice at the time. I was always more concerned about you, and your feelings. I tried to play it off like I was being a good friend, a good brother...But I was becoming more attached to you, just as you were me.” He paused for a moment. “When we got rescued, I was putting your needs before myself and my relationship with Zayn out of love and concern for your wellbeing. I enjoyed spending time with you more than I did the other lads, even Zayn...and I should’ve enjoyed time with my boyfriend despite the fighting. I was beginning to see you differently even if I didn’t realize the depth of that at the time. Honestly, it was the time I caught you wanking during the Aussie tour that really made me take notice of you differently, at first it was sexual, then the feelings deepened. I was really confused, so I started to talk to Louis about it...with his help, I figured out that my feelings for you weren’t just on the sexual scale but romantic also.” He finished.

Niall leaned up and kissed him. “So your feelings is why you said ‘yes’ to helping me figure things out?” He asked.

Liam kissed back. “Mm...Yeah, it played a big part.”

“I haven’t a clue how I didn’t realize it until you told me.” Niall commented as he began playing with Liam’s fingers.

Liam smiled at Niall playing with his fingers. It was cute. “I hid myself pretty well or at least I tried to.”

“ You did.” Niall nodded, “That or I was blind.” He laughed. He kissed Liam's lips then laid back down.

“I know all about how and when your feelings for me developed…So the real question is, why do you love me? Like, what’s made the love change from the way you saw me before to the way you see me?” Liam asked as he rubbed over Niall’s back.

“Mmm…” Niall hummed a bit as he relaxed into Liam even more, the back rubs always felt nice. “Well, what isn’t there to love about you babe?” He leaned up to kiss Liam’s lips. “You’re amazing, like the most gentle soul ever. So kind and sweet. You have so much to give and you always do what you can for others, especially family. Oh and the fans, the way you are with them is so cute, I mean you once or maybe twice did this but you actually got the girls to line up for a photo inside the hotel and did as many as you possibly could…that’s fuckin amazing.” He paused. “Basically, you’re a good man and you’re all I want. It’s hard to pinpoint exactly a reason why I love you…I just do.” He smiled.

Liam leaned down and kissed his lips. “You’re the best elf I’ve ever known.” He smirked a little as he pulled away.

“Mmm, you know it. I’m the best elf in the world.” Niall grinned. “But this elf is very hungry.”

Liam laughed. “Let’s get some food then, we’ll order room service. Grab the menus and we’ll pick out what we want.” He kissed his head.

Niall smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Liam James.”

“Love you more, Niall James.” Liam teased as Niall moved off the bed to get the menus.

The time flew by quickly after eating, they watched some Telly and cuddled. They also read some tweets from fans to pass some time and soon enough it was time to go.

“I love you Niall.” Liam felt like he was on cloud 9. This was a perfect little moment. If it never ended he could handle that.

“I love you too Liam.” He smiled and cuddled deeper into him. 

The pair laid together for a while longer before getting up and getting ready for their “date”. Niall almost couldn't stop smiling and he showered and changed.

He was so glad his relationship with Liam allowed him to go out in public together. They couldn't kiss or act like a couple but they could be together at least. He'd learned from Louis and Harry to be grateful for something like this.

“Are you ready Mr. Niall James?” Liam asked standing at  their hotel room  door. 

Niall laughed, “I am Mr. Liam James.” Together they walked to the  lifts . 

When they reached the main lobby, their security met them and escorted them to their vehicle. 

They held hands in the van where the driver couldn't see on their way to the game. They knew it wouldn't be crazy for them to cuddle but both figured the more distant they could come off to their staff the better. 

Niall stayed extra close to Liam as they walked through the arena to their seats however. He couldn't help but feel nervous in the large crowd of people he didn't know. Even with security it made him nervous.

Once in their seats Liam smiled to reassure him, “You made it. Good job.”  For safety purposes their security sat with them on either side with the boys in the middle. It made the two boys have to whisper certain things and be extra careful of their actions and body language. They had learned a lot from observing Louis and Harry over the years.

“Thanks, just don't leave me now.” He'd relax eventually but right now he was still a bit on edge. 

“Not even to go get snacks?” Liam asked trying to calm him discreetly. “I'll get you one of those giant souvenir cups.” 

“What a great piece of memorabilia from our date.” Niall joked quietly. 

“Fine then, you can buy your own giant cup.” Liam teased back and stuck out his tongue. 

Niall smiled. “I don’t need anything but thank you.” He said softly.

“If you want anything though, Paddy and I can get it easily.” Liam smiled back then started to pay attention to the game. There were paps in the room so they had to be on their best behaviour.

It was hard to be on their best behaviour though when they showed up on the ‘Kiss Cam’. They couldn’t actually kiss and Niall had decided to do nothing but Liam couldn’t help but give his cheek a quick little peck. It took everything Niall had not to act like a giddy school girl. He played it cool and just smiled in return.

The rest of the night went well, they enjoyed their night out. It had been awhile since they accepted invites to events and such. While they were on the ride back to the hotel Liam couldn’t help but praise Niall for how well he did. He was only had a bit of anxiety in the beginning and going through crowds but he quickly calmed down and enjoyed himself. He was a lover of all sports so it felt good to be at an event again.

Upon arriving at the hotel, they were quickly ushered into the building, once at their floors. “Hey, Li…Come chill for a bit longer more.” He said in case there was anyone listening.

“Sure. I’d love to.” He grinned and walked in behind Niall, but once inside, he quickly got pushed against the door and barely avoided the handle as Niall’s lips attacked his then Niall pulled back and wrapped his arms around Liam’s body. “I’ve been wanting to do that for hours, sneaky move you did with kissing my cheek like that. It was so hard to not act all…” He paused searching for the word. “Very happy about that.” He smiled.

Liam ran his hands through Niall’s hair. “I had to…I may not have been able to touch these amazing lips but kissing your cheek seemed like a good plan. Besides, I’m sure we’ve probably killed every Niam shipper in the entire fan base though.”

Niall laughed as he pulled away and dragged Liam towards the bed. “They’re going to have fun editing that photo for sure.” He smiled. “I’m so tired though…Can we just sleep?” He asked.

“Of course … meds first though.” Liam kissed his cheek.

“Right.” Niall smiled and headed into the loo.

Liam sighed happily as he stripped down to his boxers. Everything seemed perfect, almost too good to be true. He wasn’t sure how long that bliss and ecstasy would actually last with the lives they lead but he was determined to not let it ruin any pure joy he got from Niall.

“What are you thinking about so intensely?” Niall’s voice suddenly broke his thoughts. He had took his meds and brushed his teeth, then had stripped down to just his boxers. Normally in the colder weather he wore sweats but he had Liam now, so he didn’t need to, he had his own personal heater.

“Just you…” Liam smiled wide. “And how happy you make me, how happy I am that you’re mine…and yeah.” He chuckled.

Niall walked over to him, leaning up to kiss his lips. “I love you…You make me happy too. Let’s sleep. We’ve got shit to do tomorrow.” He kissed Liam’s jaw briefly then took his hand to lead him to the bed.

Liam grinned. “I need to wee and brush my teeth, I’ll come right back.” He kissed Niall’s forehead. “I love you…Oh and please plug in my phone?” He asked as he handed him the cell.

“Sure.” Niall took it. “I need to charge mine as well.” He said as Liam left.

He plugged the phones into their chargers and made sure the alarms were set.

He crawled back inside the bed and waited for Liam. He reflected on the last few days, since he had gotten together officially with Liam, he had felt calmer and overall just better in general, even away from Liam he was beginning to feel better, safer. He was happy because this was even more progress in getting better and healing more. 

His thoughts were broken though by the feel of Liam’s lips against his own. “Mmm, hello.” He smiled.

“Hello, love.” Liam settled into the bed and opened his arms.

Niall quickly crawled into him and smiled contently as the feeling of safety, the kind that only Liam could provide, washed over him. “Mmm, good night…” He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

“Night, NiNi.” Liam said softly and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep into a dreamless world.

\-----

The following morning the boys woke up and met up in a conference room to eat some breakfast together.

Harry had to eat quickly as he had to leave under management orders to be seen with Kendall Jenner. It was that time of year again where he had to pretend to have a girlfriend or love interest for a couple months. He had tried to play the PTSD card but management wouldn’t hear of it. He had no choice.

The situation made Louis sad and really upset. He’d be able to be distant from Eleanor because him and Harry needed each other to heal, but now Management’s had enough and wanted things to go back to normal in some ways. They’d seen fans get even more suspicious about ‘Larry’ being real so they needed things to get back on track quickly no matter the state of either boys mental health.

Niall and Liam had phone interviews to give after breakfast so they were quickly ushered off to do those while Zayn and Louis decided to hang out and play video games in Zayn’s rooms.

“Hey Lou? Have you seen those photos of Niall and Liam from last night at the basketball game?” Zayn asked as he paused the game.

Louis nodded. “What about them?” He asked, not wanting to say much of anything, he wasn’t sure where Zayn was going with this.

“What did you think?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked as he got a twisted feeling in his stomach.

“How do you feel about it? They looked like a couple...Didn’t they? Liam even kissed his cheek.” Zayn said.

“So we all give each other little cheek kisses time to time in public for fan service and shit. Nothing serious.” Louis shrugged.

“Yeah, but they’re always together now too…” Zayn sighed.

“They’ve been attached at the hip since...Everything…” Louis shifted a bit in his spot on the bed.

“I know, but Niall was getting better and needing Liam less, yeah?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, but they’re friends too...They’ve always gotten on really well.” Louis said trying to act normal. He hated playing dumb.

“...So you don’t think that they’re together? I’ve always had a feeling that Liam fell for Niall and that’s why he ended things with us.” Zayn sighed. “Well, not always a feeling but more like the thought has crossed my mind once or twice. Is it true?”

“What makes you think I know anything?” Louis asked as he pretended to move the hair out of his eyes. He hated all of this. He was starting to feel sick from lying to his best friend. This wasn’t what he agreed to. He made a mental note to speak to Harry and then together they’d sit Niall and Liam down make them tell Zayn.

“You and Liam are always whispering and you’re always the one in the know anyways. You’ve spent a lot more time with Liam and Niall lately, Harry too than I have...Have you noticed anything? Have they even said anything?” Zayn asked.

“No…” Louis shook his head. He moved his eyes back to the telly screen. “I don’t know anything. I think they’re still just friends. I think it’s hard for Niall to learn how to be independent without Liam. He’s only recently started to feel mostly okay being alone with others for a period of time...I’m sure it’s just them adjusting and the kiss was meaningless, if it meant anything, probably to make Niall less stressed out by being around so many people.” He said hoping Zayn would buy it.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, mate. I was just being an idiot.” Zayn unpaused the game.

“Well, you are an idiot.” Louis teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Funny.” Zayn shook his head.

Sometime later Harry was finally allowed to be done with Kendall. He hated these little stunts more than anything. They made him look like a womanizer. That was something his mother had worked hard to make sure he wasn't. It felt like a slap in her face.

When he arrived back at the hotel he was done dealing with other people. He just wanted to be alone with Louis. Alone time with Louis always brought him back down and made him feel better. 

He used his key card to open the door and closed it behind him. Instantly his boots came off and he went to the bed where Louis was napping. Not wanting to scare him he called out to Louis, “Boo bear?”

Louis yawned and blinked his eyes open. He smiled up at Harry and opened his arms for him. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know the look on his face. 

Harry laid down and snuggled close to Louis. “I hate doing that.” Louis already knew but it helped to just say it out loud. 

“I know love. I know. I'm sorry.” He kissed the side of his face. “It won't be this way forever. I promise.” He rubbed over his back hoping to settle him.

“I love you Louis. Nothing is ever going to change that. Not even everyone always forcing us to be apart.” Harry promised

Louis smiled a little, “I love you too, Curly.” He then sighed gently. “I was with Zayn earlier, we were talking and then he brought up Liam and Niall’s date…” He now frowned.

“Oh that can’t be good…” Harry frowned also.

“He thought they looked like a couple and to be honest, they did. I know they try hard but when you’re with the one you love…” Louis said.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. “Did he say anything else?” He asked.

“He actually wanted to know if I knew anything…if they were a real couple, if Niall was the reason Liam broke things off.” Louis explained as he played with Harry’s curls. “He thought I’d know something because I’m always with Liam if not with you…I played dumb and I hated it. I lied to him, I’ve never done that. I’ve never flat out lied to him, or any of the lads…It made me feel like shit.” Louis frowned more.

“I’m so sorry, love.” Harry leaned up and kissed him. He untangled himself from Louis’ arms and took his hand, almost dragging him off of the bed. “Let’s go. Zayn needs to be told.”

“We can’t tell him, Haz. I mean, I want to but it should come from Liam.” Louis explained getting off of the bed.

“Either they tell him or we will. This band doesn’t lie to each other and we don’t lie to each other as friends either. If we do, everything starts falling apart.” Harry kissed Louis’ lips quickly. “My key is in my pocket so let’s go to their room and chat with them.”

“I need shoes…” Louis said as he let himself be pulled. He wouldn’t be able to fight his way out of it, Harry was definitely stronger.

“No, you don’t. Let’s just go tell him he needs to talk to Zayn about today. You had to fucking lie to him, babe…That’s not fair and you shouldn’t be risking the chance that you might have to lie to him again and again.” Harry said as he opened the door and pulled Louis with him. He was so angry right now. It’s why he’d probably let Louis do all the talking. It wasn’t right that Louis was made to lie to cover for them.

They walked down to Liam and Niall’s room. Harry knocked on the door quite loudly.

“You don’t need to tell the whole floor…” Louis muttered.

No answer so Harry tried again.

Still no answer.

So he banged harder this time.

“Don’t break your hand.” Louis said. “They’ve probably gone out or busy…I’ll text him later.” He said as the door opened.

“Well, we were busy.” Liam grumbled. “What is so urgent that you had to nearly break down our door?” He asked.

“Niall? Do you have clothes on?” Harry called.

“Yeah…” Niall called back as he came to the door.

“We need to talk.” Louis said as he walked in past them.

“Sure, c'mon in…” Liam said rather sarcastically.

Niall looked to Liam who shrugged. He had no idea why the other pair seemed so upset and angry.

“Liam…Sit down.” Harry said.

Liam sighed and sat in one of the chairs. “What’s up?” He asked as he pulled Niall to come sit in his lap.

Niall grinned and cuddled into him. There wasn’t that much of a height difference but he was a bit smaller than Liam, which allowed him to cuddle into him most comfortably.

Harry leaned against the wall and looked to Louis.

Louis ignored the look and looked at the cuddling boyfriends. “I was with Zayn earlier, he saw your date from last night. He kept asking me questions and then he flat out asked me if you two were together…and every single question…I had to lie.” He paused. “You need to tell him or I will. It’s such a shitty feeling lying to your best mate so you can keep a promise to your other best mate.” He frowned.

“You’re telling him today. No more of this lying…It’s not right and we as a band and as friends, do not fucking lie to each other!” Harry said as Niall took Liam’s hand.

Liam sighed. “I’m sorry, Louis…I…I’ve been avoiding that conversation…I…I know how he’d react and the fact that he’s my ex and I moved on and moved on with Niall…” He frowned but smiled feeling Niall’s thumb rubbing over his hand.

“You need to tell him, I can be there with you…Moral support. He’s my friend too. It should be from both of us.” Niall said and kissed Liam’s hand.

Liam smiled more then looked at Louis and Harry. “I’m sorry, I’m very sorry…I feel terrible that you had to lie to him.” He said. “I’ll talk to him soon. I’ll go to his room in a few and if he’s not around, I’ll corner him tomorrow and talk to him.”

Louis nodded. “Thank you.” He said as he took Harry’s hand and smiled. “We’ll be leaving now.” He lead him back to their room and he leaned against the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got another chapter written, therefore...I can post another chapter lol. :D ENJOY. xx

“I fuckin hope he does it.” He complained. “This has me more stressed out than you with that fuckin Kardashian.” He pouted.

“Well, I think I can help with that.” Harry smirked  and slipped a hand up the front of Louis’ shirt. 

“I love you, Haz.” He smiled and let his hand fall lower to rub over his bum. “Why don't you help me relax? Hmm?”

Harry smirked, “Do you really expect me to say no?” Playtime was a great idea. It was sure to help both of them.

Louis returned his smirk with one of his own as he moved them to the bed and to lay on top of Harry. “Remember how the first time we had sex I was actually the same size as you? Now you're bigger.”

Harry lifted his head and kissed him deeply, “You love that I'm bigger.” He kissed Louis again when he smiled and nodded. 

“I love our size difference. It's fun.” Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s and pulled it into a deep, heated snog. 

Soon Louis was grinding down against Harry to get him hard enough to suck on.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned as he leaned back a little. He enjoyed the sight and feel of Louis grinding down on him for a short while before it became too much to bear. “ Mmm, Lou…” 

“What?” He smirked pulling away. “Ready for my mouth?” He asked in a seductive tone.

Harry nodded biting his lower lip. He groaned a bit more than began pulling on Louis’ shirt wanting it off. 

“What do you want Curly?” Louis half teased. “Is something wrong?” He knew what Harry wanted but he was having fun.

“Off… Take your shirt off.” He tried to demand but it came out very breathy. “Too many clothes. Can't feel your skin.”

“Oh, is that so?” He asked and removed his shirt. “Hmm, this is better but I know what will be even better than this.” He pushed off Harry’s shirt and licked over his nipples. 

“Shit!” He hissed and grabbed the sheets below him. “Yes, more. I want more.”

Louis grinned and stood long enough to remove his trousers then he got back on the bed and removed Harry’s extra slow. 

Louis then leaned in and began sucking at Harry’s hard on through his briefs making Harry groan once again. He knew how to properly take care of his younger lover.

“Mmm, stop teasing.” Harry complained. “Suck my cock.” He tried to push down his briefs himself. “Suck me Louis. Put your mouth on my dick.”

Louis was happy to comply. He took Harry into his mouth and right down his throat. He swallowed around him a little before making himself gag and backing off. “So tasty.”

Harry pushed a hand into Louis’ hair and whimpered softly. “Mmm, Lou…”

Louis smirked more and licked from his base to his tip then swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it once more. He bobbed his head hungry and looked at Harry through his eyelashes. 

“Fuck, on your hands and knees. Want you now. Need lube.” Harry quickly said and began to move. He was ready to be inside Louis.

“Blue bag.” Louis pointed and got into position even though his briefs were still on. He wiggled his bum a bit for Harry and earned a hard slap when Harry reached him again. 

He smiled when Louis hissed and yanked his briefs down. “Mmm, look at that hole. It looks so needy.” He ran a finger over the pucker and grinned more when Louis shivered. “I think it needs a nice big dick inside it.”

Louis moaned and nodded. He hissed a little more feeling the cold lube but quickly forgot about it when Harry began using his fingers to stretch him open.

Louis moaned softly feeling Harry’s fingers work in and out of him to stretch him open enough to take his cock. “You gotta relax, babes.” Harry pressed little kisses into Louis’ tummy, which helped Louis to relax his muscles and let Harry stretch him easier.

Harry kept working his fingers for a little longer, just to be a little tease.

“Shit.” Louis breathed as Harry finally removed his fingers completely.

“Ready for my cock now, baby?” Harry grinned.

“Always ready. How do you want me?” Louis asked.

“Like this for now.” Harry said as he lubed up his cock.

“Mmm, you’re taking too long.” Louis whined but then gasped when he felt Harry suddenly enter him.

“Better?” Harry smiled.

“Much..” Louis moaned. “Harder…please..” He breathed out.

Harry happily went harder into him, biting down on Louis’ shoulder in the process as he muffled a moan.

For the next couple of minutes all you could hear was the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sounds of deep breathless moans.

“Fuck! I love how tight you always are.” Harry kissed along Louis’ neck.

“Always for you.” Louis smirked but then quickly frowned and whined as he felt Harry pull out.

“Over.” Harry said as he moved Louis to his stomach and pulled up his hips. He lined his cock up then slowly pushed in making Louis let out a loud moan. 

“Oh fuck…Please…” Louis begged gripping the sheets. “So good…” He bit his lip.

“Fuck. Fuck, Lou…” Harry moaned as he hit him harder. “So tight, so close already…” He rested his forehead on Louis’ back as he finally came and Louis following shortly after.

“That definitely relaxed me.” Louis smiled as Harry pulled out.

“Me too.” Harry grinned as he laid down.

Louis rolled onto his back and opened his arms. Harry quickly moved into Louis’ arms and rested his head on his chest. “Mmm, nap time?” He asked as Louis’ fingers trailed down his arm.

“Yeah, baby. Nap time…We should nap since we have SNL tonight.” Louis said but Harry was already asleep. He smiled a bit more and kissed his hair, then closed his eyes as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, it was time for SNL. They sang their latest single plus a new song. Their skit was pre recorded that they did when they had rehearsals. At some point, Niall broke off from Liam and the others and took selfies with the guest stars on the show as he was a big fan of the actors. He even had short conversations with them. 

It wasn’t until he got to the car that he realized that he had done something without Liam or Louis or the other lads and had felt completely safe and okay.

The others were already aware of this when he mentioned it. They just waited for him to catch up.

Soon they were all back at the hotel, ready to get some rest after a long day and night. They had a day off tomorrow but the next little while was going to be really busy.

The following morning, Liam had woken up before Niall who was peacefully asleep in his arms so he just watched him sleep for a little bit. He then texted Zayn a bit, he had planned to talk to him yesterday but got worried that the news might affect the performance so he changed it to today. He said he’d come over sometime soon.

He still couldn’t believe how everything the last couple weeks or so had worked out for him and Niall. He had never felt happier in his life. Niall suddenly starting to wake up though broke him from his thoughts. “Mmm, Liam…” He mumbled as he leaned up, eyes still closed and in search for Liam’s lips.

Liam chuckled and kissed him lightly. “Morning Sunshine.” He smiled running his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“How long have you been awake?” Niall asked.

“About an hour...It’s okay though, you wanted to sleep and I love watching you sleep.” Liam said.

“Mmm, well you look adorable too when you sleep.” Niall laughed. “Should we get something to eat? I’m starving...Or did you want to cuddle or have some fun pre breakfast?” He asked.

Liam laughed. “None of the above actually. I was gonna get a shower and head over to Zayn’s room.” He said. “I have to tell him...Today or I’ll never do it. Too nervous to eat or do anything right now.” He frowned.

Niall frowned seeing Liam’s smile fade. He straddled him and kissed him gently. “It’s going to be okay. Don’t freak yourself out. There’s no reason to be sorry either…” He kissed his forehead. “Let’s shower together, save the environment a little.” He laughed.

Liam shook his head a little out of fondness for the other lad. “Sounds lovely. Go get it started and I’ll be right there.”

“You gotta relax...Zayn will come around. I’m sure of it.” Niall kissed him again and headed off to the loo to get the shower started.

About another hour later, Liam was heading out to go visit Zayn. Liam was going to text Louis and Harry to come hang out with Niall while he went to talk to Zayn but Niall convinced him that he’d be okay alone. He had done so well the night before without realizing it that he wanted to try to be alone while Liam was down the hall in Zayn’s room. He hoped wearing Liam’s hoodie and watching the Telly, and being on Twitter would help distract his mind from the anxiety he usually felt when he was left by himself.

Liam gave Niall a kiss and headed out.

He walked somewhat nervously to Zayn’s room and knocked on the door.

“Hey.” Zayn smiled opening the door moments later.

“Hi…” Liam smiled back. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. He had no idea how this was going to go down.

“Come on in. How’s Niall doing? I’m surprised he’s not with you.” Zayn joked as he let Liam inside the room.

“He’s doing better as we all saw last night...He’s actually alone in his room now.” Liam said. “He wanted to try and be completely by himself for a bit to see how he does since he did do so well last night.”

“Doesn’t he sleep on his own now though?” Zayn asked sitting on his bed.

“Not exactly…” Liam sighed as he grabbed a chair from the desk table and sat it in front of Zayn. He sat down in the chair and played with his cell nervously. He wanted to keep it in his hands in case Niall needed him.

“Look, there’s something I need to tell you…” Liam bit his lip. “Before you say anything, just hear me out...Don’t speak, just shut up and listen. Can you do that for me? Please?” He asked.

“Of course.” Zayn nodded.

Liam took a deep breath. “Okay, so...I’m just going to say it, no easy way to say it so I just will.” He paused. “I’m in love with Niall. I’m being completely serious and I...We’re together. We’re seeing each other and I’m living with him as his boyfriend, not his friend.” He bit his lip.

Zayn opened his mouth but Liam cut him off. “Not done yet.” He said quickly.

“I avoided my feelings for a long time, but the more time I spent with him, the deeper they got. He asked me to help him figure out some things..sexually.” Liam started. “And I did against all the screaming in my head about how bad of an idea it was was because I was going to get myself hurt...But I was falling for him, and he needed my help. I for some reason thought it’d help...But it didn’t. I told Louis about this a long time ago, I told him about my feelings for Niall and he helped me sort them out.”  He sighed running his fingers through his hair. “I...I got to a point where I couldn’t be around him and not have him know how I felt. So I admitted it and now we’re together. I’m sorry...I’ve been wanting to tell you…”

Zayn sat quiet for what felt like forever to Liam but was really only about a minute or two. “Wow...I asked Louis yesterday...and he…” He shook his head. “That’s a shit thing to do, Liam...Making him lie to me.” He said as he felt his anger building up.

“I know and I’m sorry...I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile but I knew you’d be pissed, severely pissed off. I couldn’t face hurting you.” Liam said quietly.

“How long? How long has Louis known? Does anyone else know? What the fuck, Liam?! How long have you two even been together?!” Zayn raised his voice.

Liam flinched slightly. “Uh..Back when we were in Australia, we went surfing and we found a quiet spot and I admitted it to him. Louis was acting off after that so Harry was worried so Louis told him naturally.” He hung his head. “About a day or two after One D day...I told him on One D day, he needed time to sort out his feelings. He wanted to be sure what he felt was real and it wasn’t fake due to the emotional messy situation we put ourselves in. I only waited so long because I was scared of your reaction. You’re my ex and I’m dating the guy you consider your best friend and like a little brother. I...I’m really sorry.”

“And now it’s almost the middle of December.” Zayn said. “You were together all that time and didn’t tell me?” He sighed, letting go of his anger. It wouldn’t help the situation. “Your happiness and wellbeing is all I care about. It’s a little weird, but I’ll get used to it. I’ll help you two cover it up from management. I have one question though.” He paused. “Is he the reason we broke up?” He asked softly.

Liam nodded. “Yes. I didn’t realize it back then, or even further back. I’ve thought a lot about my feelings and trying to be honest with myself which isn’t easy. When we were taken, for a while, Niall and I only had each other to depend on, emotionally then the rest of you came but he attached himself to me and the more time we spent, the deeper that bond became and without even realizing it, somewhere along the way, it grew into something from friendship to something romantic. It started during that time, and every day since then it’s only grew. I can’t explain how my feelings shifted from you to him, but it was a process, a process I didn’t even realize that was happening until it already happened.” He answered. “Something happened the day that we broke up, I’ll spare you the details, but something inside me just clicked...I tried lying to myself and hence the sex...twice. I honestly didn’t feel anything because I had started to feel something for Niall, well, more like realizing it but not wanting to fully admit to myself yet.” He further explained.

Zayn nodded. “Thank you.” He gave a small smile. “I uh...should let you get back to Niall.” He said,

“Come with me. He’d love to hear from you that you’re not upset with us being together. He actually kept telling me that everything would be alright but hearing it in person from your mouth helps.” Liam said.

“Sure, let’s go.” Zayn nodded.

The pair left and headed for the hotel room.  Liam opened the door to he and Niall’s room when he reached it, “Ni?” He called out not wanting to scare him.

“Watching Telly.” He called back with a smile in his voice. He was glad Liam was back and glad he had done well while Liam was gone. 

“I brought Zayn with me.” Liam explained as the pair came into view. Liam couldn't help smiling when he saw Niall curled into a ball on the bed wearing his hoodie.

Niall of course sat up a bit better and looked at them  feeling  nervous. He wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. “Hi.” He replied a bit quiet.

Zayn smiled hoping it would help Niall see everything was okay. “Liam told me everything.” He replied.

“Oh?” Niall just needed to hear how Zayn felt now. Obviously he wasn't enraged but he still wanted to hear Zayn speak his feelings.

Liam went and sat by Niall as Zayn sat on the end of the bed away from them a bit. 

“I'm happy for you both. I care about you two and if you're happy together then I support it.” He explained.

“So, you aren't mad or anything?” Niall needed to clarify. He held Liam’s hand tight.

“No.”  Zayn shook his head. “I'll admit I'm a hurt that Liam kept it from me and disappointed he'd have Louis and Harry lie to me but I'm not angry. I actually can understand why you both would be hesitant to tell me. I wasn't exactly kind when you first started clinging to him as just a brother or friend.” He took a breath. “I'm okay with it all now. You two are good for one another so I'm giving my blessing even though you don't actually need it.”

Niall nodded and smiled a bit, “Thank you Zaynie. I'm sorry we hurt your feelings but I'm really glad you're supporting us now.”

Liam grinned, “Me too. Thanks, mate.”

“You're welcome. I’ll help with management too. Anything you need just let me know.” He nodded.

Niall moved off the bed and walked over to Zayn, “Hug me.” 

Liam and Zayn both laughed as Zayn stood and gave him a little hug. “Alright, I'm gonna go now.”

Niall nodded as he pulled away. “Okay, thanks again.” Niall walked him to the door as Liam yelled goodbye. 

Zayn said goodbye in return then left to go back to his own room.

Niall giggled a little after the door shut and ran over to Liam practically tackling him onto the bed. He was happy. He felt better and he knew everyone else would now too. 

“Happy?” Liam laughed and asked as he held his hips. 

“Yes. We don't have to hide from him anymore and Larry won't be cross with us anymore. Oh oh, and I did really well while you gone.” He felt relieved and proud.

“That’s amazing.” Liam grinned and kissed his lips lightly. “I’m so proud of you. I had my phone in my hands in case you needed me. I was a little concerned. I mean, you didn’t even have Loki this time.” He said.

Niall nodded. “It felt good to feel normal and your hoodie helped.” He chuckled.

Liam grinned. “Well, I’ve always thought you looked extremely sexy in my clothes.” He said.

“Good to know…” Niall laughed and kissed him.

Hours later  after they had already filled Louis and Harry in on Zayn knowing,  Niall found himself laid in Liam’s arms as he talked with a local friend on his cell. They had been chatting casually and catching up when  she  suggested  Niall come hang out with her and their mutual friends .

“Um, when exactly were you thinking you'd wanna hang out?” Niall sounded completely casual but Liam knew him enough to hear the hesitation.

“It’ll be good for you. Take Basil as you normally would, you can take Paddy as well if you’d like.” He offered. “Have some fun.” Liam whispered and encouraged.

Niall thought for a moment before agreeing and arranging to have dinner with his friend the next day. That seemed safe enough if he had security with him. Dinner normally didn't take too long either. It would be a good little outing.

The next morning Liam and Niall slept in before ordering breakfast. Niall decided it would be a fun idea to eat in bed while they cuddled so that what they did. 

“Only one thing could make this better.” Niall commented as they neared the end of their meal.

“What's that?” Liam grinned and kissed his temple. 

“My puppy. I miss Loki.” He gave Liam a pouty face. 

“Wait, who’s puppy?” Liam asked quickly. “Your puppy?” He turned to face the smaller lad more directly. 

“My puppy. He likes me better now.” Niall giggled as he teased Liam. “Loki James Horan.” He laughed harder.

“Loki Horan? I don't think so.” Liam poked him playfully and then moved the tray of food to the side table. 

“What's wrong with the name Loki Horan?” Niall gasped. 

“So you’d want to keep your last name if we got married?” Liam tilted his head. 

“I thought we were going with James.” Niall laughed. 

“No, I'm serious.” Liam suddenly changed the mood and pulled Niall back into his arms. “If… Not putting pressure on the future, just if… We got married, would you want is to use your last name?”

Niall looked at him for a moment, “I… I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I wasn't sure you'd ever want to get married. Same sex marriage is really hard. I've read up on it a little.” 

“Oh, well I'm not saying I don't want to. I'm not saying I wanna run out tomorrow and get married either though. I just, I know I want to be married one day. It's easy to picture myself married to you cause right now I'm so in love with you and we’ve been through so much together.” Liam explained

“We have haven't we?” Niall smiled. “I suppose, if I were to imagine myself married I'd imagine you beside me at the alter.”

Liam smiled big suddenly and it made Niall smile in response. “I can't believe how far you've come sweetheart. From the hyper little Irish boy I first met to the scared little lad I had to keep  from losing touch with reality to laying here beside me as my boyfriend.”

Niall blushed and bit his lower lip, “Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better Liam. I love you.” He leaned in slowly and kissed him softly.

“I love you too Niall. I love you more than I think I've ever loved anyone.” Liam kissed him a second time and made it last longer. He held Niall tighter and let one of his hands sneak up to play with his hair. He knew how much Niall loved that.

Niall gave a soft moan before pulling away then asking, “What if I wanted to try going a step further?” When Liam stayed quiet, confused, he added more. “Li, I wanna… I wanna try you stretching me a little more than last time. I really want to try and get to a place where you can top me. I know you want to and I love you so I want to do it.”

“Niall, if you want me to work on stretching you more I'd love to… But,” he paused to kiss his lips. “I want to make sure you understand that topping you is not something I need. I love you for so much more than sex. I will love you even if we never have sex again.”

Niall nodded, “I know. I do want this though Liam. I'm positive.” He then smiled a bit and kissed his lips again. “I want this. You always say I can have anything I want. I want this. I want your fingers inside me. You're so gentle. You make it feel nice.”

Niall's words made Liam tingle. He bit back a moan and kissed Niall a little harder. “Fuck, okay, yeah…” He was suddenly very turned on. His large cock gave it away.

“Relax, deep breath,” Niall encouraged seeing Liam was getting very turned on very quickly. “Get me hard. Use your tongue.” He smirked.

Liam kissed Niall’s lips. “Mmm, happily.” He grinned. He kissed him again, and then down his bare chest. He licked over Niall’s nipples then sucked on each slowly. He licked over them a few more times and then made his way down lower. He began to rub Niall through his boxers and then sucked him a little. He smiled a little as he heard Niall’s moans. He could feel that he was already a little hard. 

“I want your tongue, dammit!” Niall complained.

“And you’ll get it shortly. I was just having a bit of fun.” Liam kissed him and removed Niall’s boxers.

Niall wasted no time in helping Liam take his off. “I’d rather not waste time when it’s my turn to please you.” He winked and laid back down.

“Mmm, can’t wait.” Liam grinned and kissed him again. “But can you handle getting rimmed and fingered without cumming right away?” He asked as he let his fingers drag along the hardening cock in front of him.

“I can cum twice…or you can put a ring on me.” Niall shrugged. “I’m alright either way.”

“You sure you wanna cum twice?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I can handle it.” Niall chuckled. “Now either fucking put a cock ring on me or fucking rim me already!!” He pouted.

“Ring would be fun.” Liam crawled out of the bed and into one of the bags. He grabbed the lube at the same time. 

He walked back to the bed, crawling back on it and he carefully placed the ring around Niall’s cock and placed kisses along it, teasing him.

“Want me to turn over so you can rim me better?” Niall asked.

“Nah, not yet.” Liam shook his head. He lifted Niall’s legs and spread them wide. He ran a finger over his hole and started kitten licking it, earning a few low moans from Niall.

“Lick that?” Liam smirked.

“Mmhmm.” Niall answered, his eyes now closed.

“Want my tongue deep inside you now?” Liam asked as he let a few fingers run up and down the hole.

Niall shivered a little due to the amount of pleasure he was feeling. “Mmm. Yes, please.”

“Well, since you said please…” Liam chuckled. He really loved teasing Niall.

He got comfortable and then poked at the hole with his tongue poking it and licking it then finally making his way inside the hole.

Niall moaned a little louder, trying to be mindful of the fact that they were inside a hotel room.

Liam expertly maneuvered his tongue around inside Niall and stroked his cock a little with a free hand in effort to ease some built up pressure.

“So hard, LiLi…You always know how to get me this hard. Never been this hard before you.” Niall mumbled a bit, his mind gone and blissed out.

Liam held back a chuckle and continued to work on him for a couple minutes longer.

He removed his tongue and kissed up Niall’s cock, then stomach, chest, chin, and finally reached his lips. “Mmm, I’m gonna stretch you now, okay? I’ll use plenty of lube too. I promise it won’t hurt for long.” He stroked his boyfriend's hair.

“Mm, kay…I trust you. You would never hurt me on purpose and I know the pain won’t last long.” Niall kissed him. “I’m ready for it. Go ahead.”

He removed his tongue and kissed up Niall's cock, then stomach, chest, chin, and finally reached his lips. "Mmm, I'm gonna stretch you now, okay? I'll use plenty of lube too. I promise it won't hurt for long." He stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"Mm, kay...I trust you. You would never hurt me on purpose and I know the pain won't last long." Niall kissed him. "I'm ready for it. Go ahead."

Liam smiled and kissed Niall once more before lubing up his fingers and then Niall's hole, making sure to put a lot on so it'd be really slick. 

He hovered over Niall a little as he slipped one finger inside him. "Just look at me and relax." He said softly as he pressed kisses over Niall's face.

Niall smiled. "Mmm, 'M fine." He closed his eyes enjoying the fingering and the burn of the stretching. It hurt, of course but it wasn't that bad.

Liam smiled and kept one finger inside, stretching him, for a couple more minutes then added a second.

Niall gasped and opened his eyes feeling the second finger. "Shit." He breathed out.

"Want me to take it out?" Liam asked suddenly worried from Niall's reaction.

"No...No." Niall rubbed over Liam's arms. "I'm fine. I promise. You just surprise me. It's all good. It hurts a little but nothing like the last few times you've fingered me. It's not bad. It'll feel good soon." He tried to comfort his boyfriends fears.

Liam nodded. "Tell me when to move them." He said.

"Now." Niall said and kissed him gently. "I'll be okay." He ran a hand through Liam's hair and moaned feeling Liam's fingers move and scissor. "Fuck." He moaned. "It feels amazing." He said as he began to fuck down on them a little.

"Yeah? So amazing you wanna fuck my fingers?" Liam whispered into Niall's ear.

"Fuck yes!" Niall moaned softly, trying to keep his voice leveled. They couldn't risk people hearing them. 

He started to move quicker on Liam's fingers as Liam worked his fingers to stretch Niall and make him feel good. Liam smirked as he brushed past the prostate and Niall bit back an even louder moan.

"I'm going to take the ring off so you can cum alright?" Liam kissed his head and removed the ring. He began to stoke Niall's hard cock with a free hand. "Come on baby...Cum for me. Cum for LiLi." He whispered into Niall's ear and that was all it took for Niall to cum in Liam's hand. "Shit..." He breathed as he came down from his high. "I...Wow." He smiled and Liam slowly removed his fingers.

"When you catch your breath, I need your help." Liam said softly as he rubbed his hard on against Niall's softening cock.

"'Course." Niall grinned. "Wasn't gonna leave you all hard. What kind of boyfriend would I be? Now, lay down on your back." He instructed.

Liam did as he was told. "Am I gonna get sucked?" He smiled ear to ear almost.

"Maybe..." Niall smirked as he kissed and left marks along Liam's inner thighs. "If you can be quiet when I rim you." He smirked still.

"Mm, I can try? Might have to gag me." Liam winked.

"Nah." Niall shook his head. "I don't want to stuff that pretty mouth with anything that's not my cock, lips, or tongue." He smirked.

He then moved Liam's legs up and after a few teasing kitten licks to the hole, he poked his tongue in. He then began to work it inside, making Liam having to cover his face with a pillow to muffle his moans.

After a little bit of time, Niall came up for air and once he had caught his breath, he began to suck on Liam's cock.

“Mmm, Ni.” He gasped. He wanted so bad to let loose and be loud. Having to be quiet was torture. “Suck me. Please. Yes. God.”

Liam's words left Niall feeling proud. He'd obviously gotten very good at this. 

He bobbed his head up and down on his long cock taking as much as he could without choking. He loved the taste of Liam so it made doing this even easier and more enjoyable.

Liam's eyes practically rolled back as he felt Niall began to rub his balls as he worked on his cock. He wasn't going to last long. Niall was just far too good and he was far too horny.

Niall could taste the precum starting to leak from Liam’s tip and he began to moan, vibrating Liam’s length as he sucked it.

Suddenly Liam began to buck his hips upward into Niall’s mouth. “Ah. Ah.” He tried to warn him of what was about to happen. “Nini.” He whimpered.

Niall knew what was coming. He sucked harder, eager to take Liam’s load. When he heard Liam curse into the pillow he inwardly smiled and swallowed the warm cum that began following into his mouth. 

“Babe, baby, fuck.” Liam began to pant, trying to catch his breath. “That was… Wow.” He reached for Niall as the lad wiped his face off. 

Niall smiled and crawled up, snuggling into his side. “I love you Liam. I love that I can make you feel good. Makes me feel like I'm really… Really… Good.” 

Liam chuckled fondly and kissed his cheek, “You are good. You are more than good. You're a word that hasn't even been invented yet. I love you too.”

A while later it was time for Niall to prepare for dinner with his friend. He was nervous but he wasn't going to back out.  Liam even gave him a pep talk and sealed it with a kiss. He’d see him at the airport later when it was time to leave. Niall gave him a long kiss back and then left the room where Basil and Paddy were waiting for him outside the door.

Dinner went well. It went better than expected. His friends asked how he was dealing with the aftermath of everything and if he was feeling okay, but unlike some other friends and people he had talked to, they didn’t ask about what had happened. They were only interested in Niall’s overall health and safety.

Dinner went quicker than he wanted it to, he had a late night flight to catch to go to Italy for album promo. It was a good time, it was a long dinner and talks despite the feeling of it being too short.

Niall texted Liam when he was on his way to the airport, he explained he did really well and couldn’t be happier with how things turned on. He changed his jacket to his hoodie and changed into a pair of sweats in the car really quickly. He missed Liam and longed for his touch and the feeling of calm and safety he felt when he was around him, but he wasn’t freaking out, which was a good sign. He also had Paddy who was Liam’s security most of the time,

When he arrived at the airport, he was escorted quickly to the private waiting room where the other lads were, however, on the way his sunglasses fell off his head where he had put them moments earlier. He frowned but he picked them up, took a selfie with the broken sunnies and expressed himself via Twitter.

He then suddenly arrived at the waiting room without even realizing it as he had been tweeting.

“Niall! My favourite Irish lad...Took ya long enough.” Louis complained. It was late and he wanted to sleep. The other lads had to wait on Niall due to security reasons, it was easier to have them board the plane as a group and it made the boys feel safer knowing that they were all right there with each other. It was five against anyone to tried to hurt them. Of course their security too, but considering that’s partly how that they ended up kidnapped in the first place, it wasn’t the greatest comfort.

“Sorry.” Niall frowned a bit and Louis could suddenly feel a glare burning into his back. He didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Liam.

“I’m ready to go though, so we can just board and sleep now...If that’s okay?” Niall asked.

“Let’s go.” Paul said.

It didn’t take them long to board and get settled in for their eight hour flight. Larry was cuddled together, Niall was sitting with Liam, holding his hand under the huge blanket they decided to share. It wasn’t unusual, the blankets were usually very large so he often shared it with whomever he was sitting next to. Zayn was cuddling with an extra pillow.

Soon everyone was asleep and in a deep slumber, they were going to have a busy promo day in Italy soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know it's Kendell Jenner but Louis was being a sarcastic shit.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut chapter. :)
> 
> You were all wanting Niall to bottom...

When the plane touched down in Spain, there was no time to stop and chat. The lads day was full of promo. They had a press conference and interviews. 

Niall did really well about not clinging to Liam the entire time. He was really starting to feel more normal again. Louis and Harry had to keep being reminded to separate however. Sometimes they just were in a mood to hang on one another as much as possible.

When it was time for the interviews Liam and Niall were thrilled to learn they were going to be Interviewed together. Zayn was paired with Louis and Harry to break up any questionable actions. They were also interviewed together as a big group. 

Finally when everything was done and over they were allowed to go to a hotel. Liam was exhausted and ready for down time to just enjoy Niall. Zayn had plans of his own and Harry… Well he had a little surprise for Louis planned.

“Harry, Harry, Harry!” Lux bounced on the bed and giggled. “Mummy I love my Harry.” She grinned up at Lou. “When will he be here?” She asked as Lou checked her phone.

Lou grinned, “Go open the door.” 

Lux’s eyes opened wide and she ran towards the door squealing. She threw it open, saw him and leapt upward at him, “Harry!!

Harry grinned seeing Lux open the door. He caught her in his arms when she jumped to reach him. “Luxy!” He giggled as he held her tight and spun her around. 

“Mmm, I’ve missed you. We’re going to have so much fun tonight. Popcorn and Frozen, how does that sound?” He asked as he moved her hair from her eyes.

It had been a long time since Lux had slept over, mainly due to nightmares and recovering for both him and Louis.Touring and promo had been a big part of it as well. The nightmares had been happening a lot less recently so he felt as if he should be alright. He was sure that Louis would feel the same way.

“Oh boy!” She cheered. “Mummy, I needs my jammies.” Lou laughed and handed them to her. “I’m ready. Come on Uncle Harry.” She sang.

“Harry, no liquid an hour before bed, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry smiled. “I remember.” He said and put Lux back on the ground. He took her hand. “Say goodnight to Mummy.” He said. 

“Night, Mummy!” Lux waved and pulled Harry’s hand. “I wanna see Uncle Louis now!” She said.

“Alright! Thanks, Lou. We’ll see you in the morning.” He said and let himself be dragged by the three year old. 

When reached his room he swiped the card and opened the door. “Baby? I have a surprise for you.” He smirked a little as he motioned with his finger for Lux to be quiet. He really did want to surprise Louis.

“Oh?” Louis smirked. He had no idea what was coming. “Mmm, what’s that Hazza?” He didn’t move off the bed but he rolled onto his back and smiled in anticipation. 

Harry grinned and he noticed Lux trying to stay quiet. He lead her inside and lifted her onto the bed. It was perfect as he wasn’t even looking. “Go.” He mouthed to her and pointed at Louis. 

She ran across the bed and fell on top of him. “SURPRISE!” She yelled and giggled.

“Oh,” Louis let out a grunt when she fell on him. “Luxie, this is a surprise.” He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. 

Louis then looked at Harry and asked, “How long has this been planned Uncle Curly?” He was ever so slightly disappointed it hadn’t been a sexual surprise.

“Not long.” Harry smiled coming up beside Lux to cuddle with them. 

“Lou sent me a text earlier, reminding me that we promised Lux a sleepover.” He said. “She asked me if it was a good night and I said ‘yes’” He explained. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, you certainly accomplished your goal.” Louis smiled. He loved getting time with Lux and even more he loved watching how happy Harry got around her. 

Sleepovers in hotel rooms were a bit awkward in his opinion but if it made Harry happy and little Lux happy then he’d agree in a second. “What do you have planned for tonight Uncle Curly?” Louis asked. In a hotel room there had to be plans. Things could go very crazy very fast without plans.

Harry grinned. “Frozen and popcorn.” He said. “That’s as far as I’ve gotten. Do you have any other ideas, Uncle Louis?” He asked as he played with Lux’s hair a bit.

Louis pulled Lux closer to him and smiled at her giggles. He then whispered in her ear, “Tell Uncle Hazza we want chocolate milk too. He’ll say yes if you ask.” 

She giggled more and looked back at Harry battling her eyes, “Me and Uncle Louis need chocolate milk.”

Louis smiled proudly.

“Cookies too?” Lux asked looking back at Louis.  

“No more sweets. The chocolate milk will get you hyper enough.” Louis told her. “You can have a sugar high when you are at Uncle Louis and Uncle Hazza’s house okay?”

“Okay.” Lux nodded and pouted a little. 

Harry kissed her cheek. “I’ll get us some popcorn and chocolate milk then.” He grinned. He picked up the phone to call room service.

“Babe, can you set up the film on the laptop?” He asked as he pressed the number for room service.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis agreed and grabbed it as Lux watched. He got it hooked up to the Telly and then queued up the movie. 

“Do you want to get in your pajamas before we start the movie?” Louis asked the little blond.

“Yes! Please.” Lux grinned. 

Harry sat the phone down and sat on the bed and ruffled her hair and tickled her a little.

“Harry help me?” She giggled as she asked and hugged him. 

Louis smiled watching them. It was hard not to watch him at any time but it was harder with Lux around. She made him light up. 

Harry hugged her back. “Alright, let’s get you ready.” He said and helped her out of her clothes. He then helped her into her pjs and spun her around in his arms. 

He heard the door knock and smiled. “Room service.” He said and threw Lux on the bed, making her giggle as she crawled over to Louis.

Louis wrapped his arms around the little girl. This made him miss his sisters a bit. He needed to see them when they got enough time off.

“Who is your favorite character in this film?” Louis asked her as he cuddled her, knowing she’d move away once Harry had the popcorn ready. She was Harry’s girl. She liked him of course but Harry was her favorite.

“Oalf. He’s a snowman. I like snowmen. Plus, He can talk!! Just like Frosty!!!” Lux grinned as she cuddled into Louis. “I love Elsa too though. So it’s a tie.” She answered. “Do you have a favourite?” She asked.

“Who's that cute guy with the reindeer?” Louis asked wondering if he’d get a rise out of Harry. He enjoyed teasing the curly lad a bit. It was just one of their little things. “What’s his name? He’s fit.”

“You’ve already started the film?” Harry pouted. “How are you even at that part yet anyways?” He asked confused. “I haven’t heard ‘Do You Want To Build A Snowman’ yet.” He commented. He got the popcorn ready and the drinks ready, then walked over to the bed.

“No, I haven’t started the film. We are talking about who are favorite character is. I simply said I like the reindeer guy because he’s cute.” Louis smirked at Harry as Lux went to get her milk. 

“The reindeer’s name is Sven, but the guy he’s with is Christoff.” Harry said as he handed Lux her milk, then picked her up carefully as he cuddled into Louis and sat Lux in his lap now.

“Christoff is kind of cute.” He agreed. He was more than aware of Louis’ intentions to get him jealous so he played along. “I think I’m far better. Don’t you think, Luxy?” He asked. 

“Yes, now play the film please!” Lux said.

“I’d tap that.” Louis whispered and shrugged. He didn’t want to give in and let Harry win. He loved time with Lux but he wanted Harry all to himself tonight. If that wasn’t going to happen then he would just have to keep pushing and being sassy with Harry. 

“If I were animated like him anyway. I think I’d look a bit like the animated Peter Pan.”

“You are Peter Pan.” Lux giggled. 

Harry grinned. “She’s right. You’re just like him and I’ve seen the fan manips. You’re a complete Peter Pan.” He leaned over and kissed him. “And the only thing you’re tapping when we’re alone is me, and I promise I’ll make you know that.” He whispered and kissed his jaw lightly before moving back into a comfortable cuddle with Lux.

“Evil Styles. That’s what you are.” Louis shook his head. How dare Harry put those wonderful ideas and pictures into his head while they had Lux and couldn’t do anything. “You owe me. I hope you know that. You owe me big time.”

Harry just smirked and looked at the screen. He felt as if he owed Louis nothing since this had been planned for awhile. They just couldn’t narrow a night down for the longest time due to nightmares and other things that would end up getting in the way.   
  


Meanwhile in Niall and Liam’s room, Niall was on the bed with Liam hovering over him, kissing him. He loved the taste of his lips and the feel of their lips together. “I love you.” He mumbled as he ran his hands down Liam’s back. 

He couldn’t help but feel like wanting more, needing more. He wanted to feel Liam’s love in a way that was more than just kissing, more than blowjobs and rimmings. He felt as if he was ready. “Baby?” He asked looking at him.

Liam loved these moments. He loved being in bed with Niall exploring the depths of their love. “Mmm, I love you too Ni. Love you so much.” He quietly gasped a bit. 

He let his eyes close for a moment as Niall’s hands ran over his backside. “Mmm, what is love?” He asked opening his eyes.

Niall bit his lip as he looked into Liam’s eyes. He shouldn’t be nervous asking for this. He wanted this. Liam wanted this. It was a good thing. He had been doing well when it came to stretching as well. 

“I..I’m ready. I’m ready for you. I’m ready…I want to feel your love. I want to feel it in a deeper way. I’m ready for you. I need you to love me, to top me.” He rambled but it was hard to get the words out. It felt awkward to be asking for it but he needed Liam to understand that he was ready and that he wanted it, not that it was because Liam wasn’t really a true bottom.

Liam stopped the smaller lads rambling with his lips. He kissed him sweetly, “Anything you want baby. If you're sure this is what you want than alright.” 

Liam was holding back his excitement. He was beyond thrilled to hear the Niall finally wanted to bottom. Liam missed being on top and he had been wondering what Niall felt like since before they were even dating. “What position do you want to try?” 

“Uhm, I don’t know…What would be best?” Niall asked playing with Liam’s hair. “Would it be best the way we are now?” He asked.

“Probably. I can’t imagine doggy style would be good for you.” Liam smiled. “Let’s do it just like this. You looking into my eyes, seeing that it’s me while feeling my love for you.” He added as he pressed his hard cock down against Niall. “Let me make love to you baby.”

Niall breathed in and out slowly. He wanted this. He knew he did. It was Liam. He could see that. He felt more than ready and maybe even a little impatient. “Right, just uh…lots of lube though right?” 

He smiled and moaned a little feeling Liam’s cock press against him. It actually felt good. He smiled. “I can’t wait to feel your love for me…” He kissed Liam’s lips gently. “I love you so much. You’re perfect.”

“Yes, lots and lots of lube.” Liam smiled and began to kiss at Niall’s neck slowly. He pushed up his shirt and kissed over his nipples darting out his tongue a bit.

Niall moaned quietly at the feel of Liam’s lips and tongue on his nipples. “Fuck.” He breathed as his hands ran over Liam’s back again. It felt so good. His nipples and neck were his weakest points. He melts every time.

“Yes, we’ll get there.” Liam grinned and mumbled against his skin. He then proceeded to make a trail of kisses down Niall’s tummy and to the top of his sweats. His fingertips teased as the waist band as he mouthed over Niall’s cock.

Niall laughed a little then moaned feeling Liam’s kisses. “Mmm, feels nice.” He grinned. He gasped at the feeling of Liam mouthing of his cock but then let out a moan at how damn good it felt.

Liam wanted to make sure his little elf was nice and relaxed. The more relaxed he was the easier this should be. He held onto the waistband firmly after a while and pulled them down with care. He couldn’t help but grin when Niall’s hard cock popped up, tapping his lips.

Niall moaned quietly. “Mmm, Liam…” He smiled and ran his fingers through Liam’s hair. “I love you, suck me or something though please…So hard.” He almost pouted. It was difficult to feel his hard cock against Liam’s lips but not having anyone done.

“Do you want your cock sucked my little elf?” Liam asked. He was teasing a little on purpose. He wanted Niall’s mind to stay in a good place and teasing would keep his attention on the two of them. “That’s too bad I’m afraid.” He knew Niall wouldn’t be able to hold on long if he sucked him before stretching followed by sex. He needed to get right to the stretching to help Niall hold on. “I’d rather listen to you moan while I stretch your pretty hole with my tongue.”

Niall nodded. “Sounds like a much better plan.” He grinned. “I know it’s easier to rim when I’m on my stomach. Want me to turn over?” He asked and he looked down at Liam.

“No,” Liam pushed Niall’s legs up towards his chest and split his legs open. “Mmm, perfect.” Liam could feel his dick twitching, desperate to be inside Niall finally. He had to be patient though. Liam leaned in and licked a stripe over Niall’s pucker. He then poked at it gently.

Niall gripped the sheets and moaned loudly. “Fuck. Feels incredible. I can’t believe I made you wait to actually do this to me.” He said as he recalled the first time Liam rimmed him. It still blew his mind how something that might sound weird and gross, could actually feel pretty damn amazing. “Shit…” He moaned.

Liam smirked against him and kept probing his little pucker. He forced his warm wet tongue in and out of Niall, carefully opening up his tight hole. He moaned against him and ran his fingertips over Niall’s length.

Niall moaned louder and pulled on Liam’s hair. “Shit. Fuck. God, this is so good.” He bit his lip as he shivered a bit from the pleasure of Liam rimming him and touching his hard cock.

After a while longer Liam pulled his tongue away and pushed two fingers into the lad. He scissored his fingers to make sure Niall’s hole was perfectly loose. “I think you’re ready beautiful. Where’s the lube?”

Niall gave a few quiet moans as Liam fingered him. He wanted to be quiet, he wanted to focus on how good it felt. “Mmm, it’s on the table…one of them here in the room.” He sat up on his elbows and looked. “Ah, there it is!” He said pointing at the table to the right of them.

Liam quickly moved and grabbed it. He rubbed the bottle in his hands a little hoping it would help make it not so cold. He then smeared a large glob onto Niall’s hole and smeared it around very well. After he was satisfied he stripped and added even more lube to his hard cock. “Okay, ready baby?”

Niall gasped at the feeling of lube on his hole. It wasn’t a new feeling. It wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm either. He bit his lip a little watching Liam. He hadn’t seen Liam lube up his cock before, and knowing the reason for it made him feel nervous but only slightly. He wanted this. He felt ready for this. “Yeah.” He nodded. He hoped so. “Can’t wait to finally feel you inside me.”

Liam laid over Niall and smiled as he looked deep into his eyes. This was it. This was a big moment. “I love you Niall. Love you so much.” Liam reminded as he put his tip at Niall’s pucker. Slowly while keeping eye contact he began to press inside of him. He could feel every ounce of him buzzing. It was all he could do to not just slam into Niall.

Niall gasped at the pressure he felt as Liam began to push into him. He couldn’t stop the tears building up into his eyes. He bit his lip and remained focused on Liam. He could do this, he told himself. It would hurt a little at first but then feel good, just like the fingering, right? “Fuck.” Niall whispered as he dug his nails into Liam.

Liam felt Niall’s fingers digging into him. He heard the whisper. It felt different then how Niall normally was. He bottomed out, completely inside Niall and paused. Something was right. He could feel it. “Niall? Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” He worried. He waited to pull out incase Niall was alright and just getting used to the pain.

Niall breathed in a shaky breath, and nodded. “I..I’m fine. Swear. It’s…Okay. Keep going.” He forced a smile. It was supposed to be getting better. It had to. He tried to relax as he felt Liam move again. He closed his eyes as he waited for it to feel good instead of the awful feeling he was currently feeling. It was a wrong move closing his eyes because suddenly he felt like it was happening all over again, and it felt worse than before. “Get off, out, please!!” He almost yelled as he pushed on Liam’s arms and wiggled underneath him. “Just stop.” He cried.

Terror struck through Liam as he threw himself backward and away from Niall. His heart raced, possibly faster than it ever had. “Shit,” he hissed under his breath realizing what had happened. “Ni, baby, Sweetheart it’s okay. It’s just me. Liam.” He told him and nervously reached out for him in hopes he could break whatever headspace Niall had fallen into. He felt horrible now.

Niall snapped his eyes opened and sat up. He tried to steady his breathing. “I…I’m so sorry.” He cried. “I-I-I tried so hard. I thought…I honestly thought I could do it. I felt ready, but then it hurt so badly.” He bit his lip. “I thought it’d go away, you said it would.” He said softly. “I closed my eyes so I could focus on feeling good, but I had…flashbacks, and it felt too much like before.” He started to cry again. “Please don’t hate me. Don’t leave me.” He cried.

Liam’s arms came around Niall from behind slowly. He kissed at his hair and rubbed over the boy's arms. “Niall, I’m not leaving. I wouldn’t ever leave you because you weren’t ready. Please don’t feel badly.” He kissed his temple and held him tighter. “Babe, it takes a little longer than that for the pain to go away but the flashback, that’s a sure sign you aren’t ready. Something about it triggered you. That’s not your fault. Okay? I don’t want you to think that.”

Niall nodded his head and sniffled as he melted into Liam's arms. “I'm sorry.” He whispered. He knew Liam wouldn't want him to apologize but he did it anyway. He'd gotten Liam’s hopes up. Sure, the panic attack wasn't his fault and Liam was amazingly understanding but knew Liam had to feel disappointed to some degree and for that he was in fact sorry. 

“Shh, it's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for.” Liam kissed over Niall’s face to sooth him. “Everything is fine now. You're safe in my arms.”

Soon Niall relaxed enough that he fell asleep. He was still embarrassed but he knew both time and Liam would heal that. 

Liam of course just held him tight until he too fell asleep. Right now that's what they both need; sleep while cuddled close together.

The next morning the lads had an appearance for Italy’s X-Factor. Niall also filmed a Spain promo video. Unfortunately he got stuck in a tiny lift with 8 other people and had a significant panic attack while at the studio.

When Niall was finally free he was in tears and shaking. He screamed anytime someone tried to touch him so the crew called for Liam. By now they all knew he was Niall’s safety net.

Niall sat in a room they'd gotten him into. He was on the floor hugging his knees, shaking and crying when Liam ran in, “Ni!” It was all he could do not to call him baby and kiss over him. He sunk to the floor and put his hand on Niall’s shoulder. 

Niall just fell into his arms sobbing. They really needed a chance to be alone. Liam knew he could relax him much faster if they were alone. “Please give us space. He's been through a lot. Just let me calm him down alone.” Liam’s voice pleaded and so the crew agreed but stayed outside the room.

“Nialler, baby, please relax now.” Liam held him close and kissed his hair. “Shhh, it's alright love.” He kissed his temple as he felt Niall trying hard to calm down.

“It was so scary. Liam it was terrifying. I was trapped and the lift was so small.” Niall sobbed. He hid his face in Liam’s neck and tried to left the familiar comfort relax him.

“You're safe sweetheart. I'm here. No one was trying to hurt you. It was an accident.” Liam hushed and rubbed his back with one hand as he played with his hair with the other. “Deep breaths. Nice and slow.” 

It took a while but eventually Liam had Niall calm and with nothing else needing done today Liam walked with him out of the room and explained to the crew  that since they had finished all their promo, they were going to back to the hotel to rest.

Liam had no plans of leaving him and he didn't. He helped his smaller partner into bed once they were back, and held him, singing a bit until they both fell asleep.

The following day was December 13th. The boys spent their day in Italy doing promo and the day after that they went to France for even more promo and the NRJ Music Awards where they won.

Finally on the 15th they were back in London. They wasn't completely pleasent however. The five lads were called to a meeting with Will. Meetings with him were never good. 

It was early morning and they had to meet to at a private building to meet which was of course surrounded by security and cameras. Everything dealing with One Direction business had to top secret if their management team decided it should be of course.

The boys all showed up separately in their own vehicles, except for Niall and Liam who drove together. Niall was still recovering from the lift accident. He felt nerves rush through his body as the more he thought about this meeting

He bit his lip as Liam drove. “It’ll be fine.” Liam rubbed Niall’s leg to comfort him.

“I know.” Niall forced a small smile.

“I know this isn’t a good thing when Will calls for a meeting with us, but it’s probably something to do with Larry...I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” He said as they pulled up into the parking lot. The boys personal security had met them there so that the boys would be more protected against any people passing by and the boys themselves would feel safer as well.

“I love you.” Niall quickly kissed Liam’s cheek.

“Love you too, NiNi.” Liam grinned and stepped out of his car as Niall followed.

When they walked inside, Harry and Louis were already there cuddling in the corner of the sofa. Niall sat beside Louis and Liam sat on the other side of him. “Zayn here yet?” Niall asked.

“Not yet. I swear if he’s late…” Louis sighed.

“He won’t be. I spoke with him. He’s going to be on time.” Harry rubbed over Louis’ knuckles. Zayn had never liked meetings of any kind, so he was often late to them. This time though, he had swore up and down that he’d be ready and on time for the meeting. He had things to do after so he wanted the meeting done as soon as it was possible.

As if on cue, Zayn came through the door and sat down next to Liam. “Will around? Let’s get this ‘the fans are getting to close and we have to do PR to stop it’ meeting over.” He sighed.

“Yeah, he’s around. I saw him when I came in.” Harry said. “He’s on the phone last I saw.” He shrugged.

“Morning lads.” Will said suddenly appearing.

The boys gave a half assed ‘Morning’ mumbled reply.

“This meeting is about Niall and Liam mostly.” Will said sitting down on the large sofa across from them.

“Why? What’d we do?” Niall felt his heart race. Liam could feel how tense Niall was becoming and wanted to comfort him, but it would only make the situation worse.

Louis noticed this and wrapped an arm around Niall’s neck, playfully pulling him into a cuddle. Niall may not have liked being pulled away from Liam suddenly like that, but Louis was trying to help get Niall to relax without Liam stepping in and possibly proving Will right.

“Since...Well, everything happened to you lads. There’s been a lot of talk surrounding Niall and Liam. They hold hands, they’re constantly touching, and always together. You even live together. There’s been talk about you being the next or new ‘Larry’ in the band so to speak…” Will began. “Something’s seem to have shifted between the two of you, so I’m just going to ask this, are you together?”

“No.” Liam stated as he shook his head. The word felt bitter on his tongue as he’s never been happier or prouder of anyone he’s been with than with Niall. He hated to lie, but nothing good would come of the truth.

“‘Course things have changed.” Niall said as he sat up and pulled a bit away from Louis. “We’ve all been through a major trauma and through that, Liam and I have become closer. As explained before, I held his hand because I needed his touch to keep me from feeling afraid.” He said truthfully. “It was a long process and quite painful...and a bit terrifying, but I don’t need to hold his hand anymore to feel okay. I’m not ready to live by myself yet and Liam can’t go back to his flat without having a panic attack caused by flashbacks from the night he was taken. It was hard enough for him to go and get his clothes, and some more of his things...For right now, it works for us to live together. It’s not a huge deal for two mates who are the same band to live together. Fans will always find a way to strengthen their ‘ship’. Fuck, I’m sure they’d be saying that Ziall is hastag confirmed if I moved in with him..” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was tired, he was jet lagged, and all he wanted was to cuddle with his boyfriend and their little dog. Loki really helped him in so many different ways with all anxiety he often felt now.

“Exactly.” Zayn agreed. “Fans will do what they like and we can’t exactly control the ships. Plus, with all the time we’re all stuck with each other, we’d know if there was anything going on. We don’t fucking lie to each other and hide shit from each other.”

Harry nodded. “Niall and Liam are great friends, nothing more. We’ve all gotten closer after what we’ve been through, our friendships are changed because of that. The fans see what they want to see. Niall’s healing process was a lot different than the rest of us...I had Louis to share a lot of the uncomfortableness with. Niall and Liam leaned on each other. Zayn worked best trying to heal alone.”

“See. Nothing’s going on. You’re just misinterpreting a way of healing like Niall and Liam have stated many times before this bullshit meeting.” Louis said. He’d do everything he could to help Niall and Liam. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened with himself and Harry or Liam and Zayn when they found out about them.

Will was silent for a moment. “I believe you. However...The media’s gotten a hold of this and so it’s best to do some PR to stop rumours.”

“Like what?” Liam asked confused.

“Like Niall with the VS model Barbara Palvin. Tomorrow night, you will attend The X-Factor Afterparty with her. You will arrive and leave together. You will hold hands and if the opportunity presents itself, you will kiss her. You don’t have to, but it’d help.” Will said.

“Fine.” Niall mumbled. “Is that it? Can we leave now? I’d like to go home and sleep. Jetlag is a fucking bitch.”

“There’s other matters to attend to first, business and stuff for the upcoming tour. You still haven’t decided on an opening and it’s December. Stop fucking around and pick someone. It’d have to be someone under Modest-Sony at this point.” Will said.

“Five sauce.” Louis said quickly. “We’re doing stadiums, we’ll give the lads a chance to play stadiums and for any conflicting dates with their promo schedule or something else, we can have McBusted. Any objections?”

Niall shook his head. “No, I’m good with them lads coming along. I honestly don’t feel comfortable having someone we don’t know personally coming along on this tour. I’m not ready to go on tour with people we don’t very well.” He frowned.

The other lads quickly agreed, they then got into more of the business side of the band. They had decisions to make, and things to sign. It took awhile but when it was time to leave, they couldn’t be happier.

Niall spent the rest of the day at home with Liam and Loki, cuddling and trying to not to think about the PR stunt he had to do tomorrow. Liam did his best to comfort him and it helped some but Niall just wanted it over with.

Although, ending the day and night by Liam showing him as much love as possible helped. Sex was also a great way to get his frustration out. Despite the impending ugliness of the next day, he slept peacefully in Liam’s arms with Loki at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went the realistic way, but no worries, Niall will get to that point eventually.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, WHAT YOU'VE BEEN LONGING FOR...
> 
> Friendly Reminder: This is STILL 2013 lol

The boys had a lot of the day off, most of the afternoon was prep for the X-Factor finale, and then after they performed and the show was finished after they announced the winner. Niall had to separate from the other boys and Liam because he had to be seen with Barbara. He’d been told to kiss her because it’d make everything come together much better, but he refused to do that to their fans. They’d go chaotic. It’d be bad enough being around her and holding her hand. He didn’t know her. He wasn’t sure if he could do it. He had come a long way, but this was a total stranger.

It was hard on Liam to watch Niall go through it all, but he knew his boyfriend was stronger now so he tried not to worry.

Harry left the party around 3.30am, he was taking Ben Winston’s wife home for him since she wanted to go and he wasn’t interested in leaving.

The following day, the press ran wild with stories of Harry with a mysterious blonde and Niall with the "VS Angel". It was all bullshit, but it's not as if their management or label gave two flying fucks about them.

The boys did their charity event at Rays of Sunshine that morning, Zayn wasn't feeling well, so he ended up staying home. Louis made jokes about Zayn having the diarrhea when they got asked why he wasn't there.

After the event, Liam was told to go out with Sophia since it had been such a long time. Liam wanted to use Niall as an excuse not to go be with her, but Niall was doing better and he didn't want to make it look like Niall was having setbacks when in fact, he was doing really well.

Harry and Louis were able to spend a day together though, it wasn't always that often that they had time for themselves when off tour.

Niall bit his lip. "I'll go back home. I'll walk Loki. Maybe go to the Gym." He told Liam on their way out.

"Call me if you need me, fuck them, I'll be there for you in a heartbeat." Liam whispered.

"I know, Li...I love you for it." Niall smiled.

The boys all went their separate ways. Niall went home, he took Loki for a walk, but carried him home when the poor little dog got tired.

Niall needed to do more to distract his mind, so he changed into some work out clothes and decided to go biking. He had to get into shape for the upcoming tour after all.

Niall came home a couple hours later, still no Liam, he didn't want to text him and bother him, so he took a shower instead.

After his shower, he fed Loki, and started to work on making dinner for himself, and made sure to put some away for Liam to have later.

It was a little later that Niall finally heard the alarm switch off and the door open. He grinned seeing Liam, jumping straight into his arms and showering him with kisses.

"I missed you so fucking much. I didn't know shopping would take that long." Niall whispered.

"I had to do dinner also. I'm sorry I didn't text. But, I'm home now, baby. I'm fine. I missed you too." Liam kissed him back and held him in his arms. He reset the alarm and took Niall's hands in his own. "Can you show me how much you missed me?" He smirked a little.

Niall chuckled. "Why of course..." He said and took Liam's hand, leading him to their bedroom.

After feeling each other's love for quite awhile, they were able to sleep peacefully.

The following morning, the boys each tweeted about how their film, This Is Us, was now available to purchase on DVD.

"Hey, babe?" Niall said looking over at Liam who was petting Loki. "Don't forget about your sisters and parents coming over this afternoon." He said putting his phone down. "They're bringing over the rest of your things from your flat since you're living here, and selling that place."

"Right. Thanks for the reminder. They're taking Loki tonight too, so we should pack up some of his things." Liam suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get on that. We're also filming for Midnight Memories tonight...We're filming the River shots. Think Zayn will be okay on the boat?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, I don't think they did much water torture to him, just used his fear of the dark against him a lot." Liam said. "As long as he knows he's safe, he'll be fine."

"Good. I don't want him to freak out." Niall smiled.

"I might seeing as we're filming from the top of the bridge at some point tonight as well." Liam bit his lip.

"Don't think about it." Niall leaned over and kissed him. "You'll be fine. There's lots of safety checks and things involved in it. Try to remember that. They're not going to let anything happen to you." He tried to comfort.

"Thanks, NiNi." Liam kissed him and then they heard the doorbell ring.

Niall tensed up a bit, they weren't expecting anyone yet.

"I'll get it." Liam offered, handing Loki to Niall. He quickly threw sweats and a shirt on. He answered the door and it was a delivery person delivering their VMA's and MTV EMA's. He signed for his own and called for Niall to come sign for his.

Niall threw a shirt on and sweats. He signed for it and then opened the package. "I still can't believe we won." He grinned.

Liam kissed his cheek. "We have amazing fans." He said.

"I know." Niall agreed, taking a photo of the awards and thanked the fans via Instagram.

Later that day Niall was rushing around cleaning up before Liam’s family arrived. “Sweetheart, the place looks fine. They aren't going to care if there's a little dust here or there.” Liam told him from where he stood at the stove cooking.

“I know but… I just want it to look nice. I don't want them to think I have you living in a mess.” He put down the rag he had been dusting a shelf with and looked at Liam.

“I promise they won't think that. Put your little dust rag away and relax. If you want to do something maybe set the table?” Liam smiled at him. He actually really liked how much Niall cared about little things like that. 

“Oh, that's a good idea. I'll do that. Six settings right?” He asked and put away his dusting things in a closet. 

“Yeah, Loki isn't allowed to sit at the table so just six.” Liam joked to further relax Niall. It worked because Niall laugh and shook his head.

Not long later the table was set and dinner was finished. It was one o’clock now so they should be arriving any time. Of course when they did and the front bell rang Liam’s face lit up. 

“Yes!” He cheered and ran to the door as Niall watched fondly and followed. 

“Mum! Dad!” He smiled bigger; if that was possible. Liam put his arms around both of them and hugged them tight.

After a moment he moved and hugged each of his sisters. It had been a long time since he had really seen them and so it was a bit of an emotional moment. 

Niall stood, nearly awestruck by how adorable Liam was greeting his family. It made him miss his own a bit.

“Niall, how are you love?” Karen smiled and walked towards him. 

Niall could tell she didn't know if hugging him was okay or not so he closed the space and hugged her. He still didn't like being touched by just anyone but Liam’s family was okay.

“Where’s Loki?” Nicola commented looking around. 

“He ran off when he saw it was you all at the door.” Niall explained. “I think he knows he's getting taken away from his daddy since we were packing his stuff up.”

“Aww, it’s not even for that long this time.” Ruth frowned. “Poor puppy.”

“He’ll turn up when the food’s on the table. He always does.” Niall chuckled a bit.

“That’s true.” Liam nodded. “But he can’t stay away from you for long.” He smiled at Niall.

“That’s also kind of true.” Niall laughed. “Anyways, please sit.”

Everyone sat down in Niall and Liam's sitting room area. "Liam, honey...We finished cleaning out your flat. It's ready to sell whenever you're up to it." Karen said patting his knee.

"Thanks, I'll give my realtor a ring when I get a chance, let her know." Liam smiled.

Niall stayed quiet while he listened to Liam talk with his family. He could feel Liam's happiness being around them. It made him feel more relaxed and happier.

Suddenly, he felt something jump into his lap. He grinned seeing Loki. He snuggled against Niall and curled up into his lap.

"Looks like you've made a best friend." Nicola smiled.

"He really is. My furbaby. Well...Liam's but we kinda share now." Niall patted the dog in his lap. "He's helped in my recovery as well. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Ruth nodded. "Loki's really good that well, well all animals are in tune like that. He cuddles with me when I'm not feeling well. He'll just lay with me for hours."

"Yeah, in the beginning, he refused to leave me side." Niall nodded. "And if Liam had to go out...I'd try staying home alone sometimes, it wasn't easy but it had to be done. He cuddled with me, he refused to leave me. He really helped." He shared.

Karen smiled. "I'm really happy that Loki and Liam were able to help you and that through everything you and Liam became closer and became more than friends. I couldn't ask for a better young man for him to be with." She told Niall.

Niall felt his face go red, but he smiled through it. "Thank you...That means a lot."

They all chatted for awhile, Niall making sure to talk and not feel so awkward. He'd been around Liam's family plenty of times, but it felt different on his side now that him and Liam were boyfriends rather than best friends/bandmates.

A little while later, they all sat down at the table to eat. Niall just had to heat up some gravy.

It wasn't a huge dinner. Something simple. Some lemon chicken with pre made mashed potatoes and gravy. They also had a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, white wine always went best with white meat.

Liam went back to sit with his family after lightly burning his finger while trying to help Niall with the gravy. Niall had forced him out of the kitchen and to sit down. Liam wasn't always the best help in kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, between the chatting, eating, and the general fun of being together.

It was almost time to go, Nicola and Ruth were helping Liam with the dishes. They wanted to help clean up, and that gave Niall time alone to talk with Liam's parents.

"You really love him." Nicola commented.

"I do. More than anything or anyone...He's incredible. I never knew I could love like this." Liam smiled.

"You wanna spend the rest of your life with him, don't you?" Ruth said softly, only the three of them heard.

Liam nodded. "I do. I...I don't want anyone else. I know he's the one. He's it for me. No one else can even compare."

"I'm really happy for you." Ruth kissed his cheek and put the towel down. She had finished drying everything off.

"Thank you." Liam smiled.

"We should go...Give you boys time to prepare for the video tonight." Geoff said as he watched Niall put Loki's sweater on. "You're putting a sweater on him?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's cold out. Gotta keep him warm." Niall said and petted Loki a little, then placed his leash on him.

"He spoils him. You think Andy's bad...Niall's ten times worse." Liam playfully said shaking his head.

"He deserves it after all he does for me." Niall said handing Ruth the bag of toys for Loki.

Niall picked the dog up and cuddled him. "Be a good boy. I love you. I'll miss you." He kissed his head and passed him off to Liam who cuddled him. "See you soon, Loks. Don't go chewing up the place." He smiled and handed the dog to Nicola.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Karen cried a little saying goodbye but Liam reminded her that he'd see her at Christmas.

Niall sniffed when they left. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Me too. He's in good hands though." Liam said then noticed Niall wipe a tear away.

Liam pulled him into a hug. "Christmas is a week away." He reminded. "We can go see him then."

"Speaking of Christmas, who's family are we seeing first? Because you ain't leaving me alone during Christmas." Niall said.

"Hmm, Christmas Eve and Day in Ireland, the next two days in Wolverhampton?" Liam suggested.

“Are you sure it’s okay to miss Christmas with your family?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, they’re going to wait till after Christmas to have a big family thing at my Aunt’s house. So we’re good.” Liam smiled.

"I'm good with that too then." Niall smiled and kissed him. 

"You wanna show me what else you're good with?" Liam smirked.

Niall laughed. He took Liam's hand and lead him towards the bedroom. He pushed Liam onto their bed, and kissed him. Liam ran his hands along Niall's hips.

"Mmm, baby...Too many clothes." Liam pouted.

"We need to fix that." Niall said and jumped off of Liam. He first worked on Liam's jeans, then once those were off, he took off Liam's briefs and shirt.

"My turn to strip you." Liam smirked. He walked behind Niall and ran his hands under his shirt, he then took the shirt off. After that, he worked on Niall's jeans and boxers. "Where's the lube? I'll get it for you. I can't wait to feel you inside me." He kissed Niall's shoulder. 

"Side drawer." Niall answered solemnly as he climbed onto the bed.

"What's wrong, love?" Liam frowned as he crawled onto the bed and pulled Niall into his arms.

"I wish I could give you what you dream about, bottoming for you." Niall sighed. "It makes me upset that I flashed back when we tried." He frowned now.

Liam kissed Niall's head. "It's okay, baby. I promise you that I'll wait forever and if it never happens, I'm okay with that. You mean everything to me. I'd do anything to make sure you're safe, healthy and happy." He kissed Niall's lips softly.

Niall shook his head. "It isn't okay and I shouldn't be flashing back just because of feeling you while the weight on top of me...I understand that it'd hurt at first, but I didn't think I'd freak and flashback like that."

"So it was the pressure of me being inside you plus feeling my weight on top of you...It made you flashback?" Liam clarified.

"Yeah, the combination of both...I think I'd be fine with you inside me, but feeling the weight of your body...I think that caused the flashback." Niall played with Liam's fingers.

Liam thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Baby, I have a great idea, I think it's great. It could solve our problem of you bottoming."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ride me. You'd be on top of me, but you'd be riding me...my dick, so you'd also be bottoming." Liam suggested.

Niall was quiet for a moment. "I'd also be in control of how deep you are in me and the speed we'd go. I'd have the control...not that I don't trust you..."

"I know what you mean...Don't worry." Liam kissed his cheek.

"I wanna try it." Niall grinned. "We have filming in a few hours though. Would I be too sore?"

"Not sure but a hot bath after and some advil should help with any soreness." Liam said.

"Okay, let's do it." Niall bit his lip. He felt excited. He spread his legs. "Lots and lots of lube." He added.

"Of course." Liam nodded.

Niall took a few deep breaths to relax himself as his fingertips trailed over his tip. “Open me. I'm ready.” He nodded and smiled up at Liam.

Liam gave him a warm smile back and kissed his lips. He then set to work on his boyfriend. First he smeared lots of lube around his pucker. After that he carefully started to insert fingers.

One then two and finally three; Niall was becoming more and more ready. He moaned loudly as his back arched. “Li!” He whimpered. It honestly felt good having Liam inside him like this. He just hoped his dick would feel equally as good in this new position.

“Alright beautiful.” Liam smiled. He was now completely hard and sure that Niall was open enough. “I'm gonna lay down now. When you're ready get on top and I'll help guide my dick in.”

Niall loved how caring Liam was. Liam always made sure to do everything it took to keep Niall relaxed and happy. It was further proof Liam was a perfect match for him and that this moment was right.

Slowly Liam guided Niall to sit on top of him. He held his hips and moved him so that he was perfectly positioned. 

Niall smiled. He wasn't worried or nervous at all. He felt like he was in control and it made a huge difference. “I love you Liam.” He smiled and slowly began to press down.

Liam was going to reply with words but as soon as he felt himself being surrounded by Niall’s warm, tight hole all he could do was let out a long, loud moan.

“Li, Liam, I…” He couldn't figure out what he wanted to say first. “I'm doing it. You're in me and I'm not scared.” He smiled and bottomed out on him. 

“So good Niall. Perfect. Let yourself adjust.” Liam encouraged. Everything about this felt so much different than their last try. He could feel how relaxed Niall was. He could see clearly that Niall was enjoying himself despite the slight discomfort of Liam’s extra large cock.

Niall moaned as he lifted himself up then back down. "Fuck! Why didn't you think of this sooner?" He had never felt such pleasure before. It felt like paradise.

Liam smiled. "We didn't know what would happen and what your triggers would be...Now that we do, we can enjoy positions that work." He rubbed Niall's inner thighs.

"I wasn't expecting an answer." Niall grinned as he continued lifted his hips up and down on Liam's cock. He could feel less of a massive stretch each time he sat back down.

Liam stared up at Niall as he watched him. He loved the feeling of being inside his boyfriend, finally. He could feel his body wanting to thrust up, and fuck into him. His brain however, knew he had to wait until Niall's okay first.

As Liam watched, he noticed Niall's hand about to wrap around his cock. Liam quickly swatted his hand away. "There's one rule for when you ride me or I top...You do not get to touch yourself. Don't make me put a ring on that pretty cock." He warned.

"Yes, sir." Niall smirked. "Can you move now? And actually do some of the work?" He teased a little.

Liam shook his head playfully. "I'll be happy to 'some of the work'" He said and began to thrust up slowly, making Niall moan louder. It was moments like these he was thankful he didn't have neighbors.

Liam soon was moaning with him, and thrusted a little harder as he held onto Niall's hips. Niall gasped a few times but mostly from the intense feeling of pleasure. "Fuck...Yes!" He breathed out. He stared down at Liam. "Sir, my cock is /really/ hard. It hurts. Please make it better." He said in a tone of innocence.

Liam moved his hand to start pumping Niall's cock. "How's it feeling now, gorgeous?"

"Mmm, much better..." Niall ran his hands across Liam's stomach, moaning softly. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Liam being inside him and Liam's hand on his cock, the two pleasures combined felt almost overwhelming. He had all this fear of not being able to bottom for Liam, to give Liam truly all of him.

“I know you’re close...Come for me, lovely. Show me how good I make you feel…” Liam said as he angled himself just right so he hit Niall’s prostate. 

Niall moaned louder. “Holy...Fuck...Liam…So good.”

“Show me.” Liam encouraged as he squeezed the cock in his hand lightly after that, it didn’t take much longer for Niall to scream his name as he came over Liam’s hand and both of their stomachs. Liam followed soon after, emptying himself inside of Niall.

Niall leaned over and kissed over Liam’s lips softly. “That was amazing…” He couldn’t help but giggle. He had never felt so complete, so happy in his life. “I love you, Liam James.” He ran a hand through Liam’s hair.

“And I love you, Niall James..” Liam leaned into Niall’s soft touch.

“This is probably going to hurt when I stand up, innit?” Niall frowned a little.

Liam kissed Niall’s frown. “Get up very slowly, I’ll hold you steady. I’ll start a bath in a few and get you some Advil, even if you feel good now...I would hate for you to start feeling it in the middle of filming later.” He said as he grabbed a Kleenex and wiped up the cum on both their bodies.

Niall nodded and stood up very slowly as Liam held onto his hips. It did hurt a little standing up, but not as bad as he thought it would. He then moved to lay beside Liam, cuddling into him. “We’re doing that again, but this doesn’t mean you get to top all the time now, I still want my turn.” He said and kissed Liam’s jaw.

“I know. I want you to have a turn, I love the feeling of you being inside me, loving me...It’s incredible.” Liam kissed Niall’s lips and held him tightly in his arms.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the company of each other and just holding each other.

“I’m going to get you a bath started and some Advil, okay?” Liam said but when he got no reply he looked down and noticed that Niall had fallen asleep. He smiled softly as he slowly and gently as possible, untangled himself from Niall.

He went to the kitchen, poured some water into a glass, then took an Advil out of the bottle that was on the counter. He walked back to the bedroom and headed straight to the bathroom. He sat the water and pill on the counter, filled the tub with warm water and headed back out to the bedroom to collect Niall.

“Love?” Liam said softly as he stroked Niall’s cheek.

“Me sleeping…” Niall mumbled.

“You should get a bath, and help relax your muscles before they start to hurt. ‘Member what I said earlier?” Liam said gently as gathered Niall up in his arms.

“No.” Niall mumbled, but couldn’t stop the huge smile on his face from appearing.

Liam smiled and shook his head. He loved this boy so much. He sat Niall down to let him stand up on his feet and gave him some water with the Advil. He then helped him into the bath water.

They spent quite a bit of time in the bath until their phone alarms went off reminding them about the video shoot. They had just finished getting dressed when Louis texted them that the car was waiting for them outside.

The video shoot went well, shooting on the pier was probably the quickest and easiest part of the night. The boat ride was fun, Liam had placed himself beside Niall for the entire scene. The bridge was a bit scary for Liam but having Niall there helped a lot, there were also a lot of safety surrounding that specific shoot, so that also helped him feel better.

It was three am when they had just finished filming for that night so they headed home to sleep for a few hours. The next night would be even busier. They had their house party scene to shoot as well as the kebab restaurant scene to shoot.

After sleeping for about four hours, they had to wake up because they had to make sure their bags were packed for LA and they had therapy to go to. Unlike most times the pair were happy to go today. They had so much to fill the therapist in on.

When they got there both boys smiled as they explained to their therapist everything that had happened. Niall had a few weak moments he had to talk about but was able to smile when he explained how Liam helped him through it all. 

By the time both were finished with their sessions Michelle had agreed Liam was ready to be let go. She could clearly see the progress he had made and was sure he'd be fine. She reminded him that there could always be the random incident that sparks some feelings and said she would always be a phone call away if he needed help. 

Niall had good news too. Carrie had taken him off his medication and brought him down to meeting only once a month for maintenance. He had been so far down and was still having little moments so she felt like he would still benefit from talking a little and making sure he was still able to work through his problems on his own or with a touch of help from Liam. Niall was thrilled. He didn't even mind having to see her once in awhile. He actually found it was nice to have someone he could talk to about the hard times. 

Out in Liam’s car they were both beaming. “This really means we’re better Liam. This is like icing on cake. I knew I felt better but now someone else, a professional is agreeing that I'm better.” Niall almost laughed.

“I feel the same way. I'm so proud of both of us.” Liam took his hand and kissed the back of it. “We need to celebrate.” 

“Absolutely. We have to work tonight but one drink with a dance celebration lunch won't hurt.” Niall smiled. “Can we invite the others? I mean last I heard Zayn and Louis were both done with therapy too.”

“Wonderful idea Ni. They are done and I don't think they did anything to celebrate. I know Harry is only meeting like once or twice a month now too. That's a big deal for him. Let's celebrate it. All five of us!” Liam smiled and leaned over to kiss Niall’s lips. No one was around to see.

“You call Zayn. I'll call Harry. Louis is with Harry.” Niall smiled and grabbed his cell from his pocket. He dialed Harry as Liam did the same and then waited for him to answer.

“Hello?” His voice was still groggy from only just waking up a few moments ago.

“Harry, hey. It's Niall.” He grinned. 

“Yeah, I gathered that. What's up?” He replied.

“Liam and I just got some great news. He's been released from therapy and I've been taken down to once a month.” You could clearly hear the pride in his voice. 

“That's wonderful. Congratulations.” He was honestly happy for them. 

“Thanks. Liam and I wanna celebrate. You and Louis and Me and Liam and Zayn. We've all worked hard in therapy and for the most part we’re all done with it. That's something to celebrate.” 

“You know what? You're right. What are you two thinking?” He asked. Harry had learned that it was important to focus on all the good things in his life and this was one thing worth focusing on. 

“Lunch at some place fancy. Maybe a glass of wine so we can make a toast to all of us being better.” He replied. 

On the other side of the car Liam had to ring Zayn three time before he picked up. No surprise there. 

Zayn was happy for Liam and Niall when he heard the news. He'd agreed they needed to celebrate but he wasn't very thrilled at having to get out of bed right now.

“Come on Zaynie. It sounds like Louis and Harry are in. You can't say no to all four of us. You wouldn't dare.” Liam pushed.

“Fine but you four better let me sleep peacefully on the plane tonight. Understood?” He caved but pushed what he wanted in return.

“Yes sir.” Liam teased back. “I'll text you the place we pick. Get up and get a shower.”

“Alright alright. See ya later.” Zayn rolled his eyes as he sat up. “Bye.”

He hung up the phone and laid it back on the side table. He then looked at the girl in his bed. She was a girl he often had fun with when he was home. She'd become a bit of a friend so unlike anyone else she occasionally stayed overnight. 

“You gotta go now.” Zayn said gently shaking her. “I suddenly have plans. Sorry.” He had no emotional attachment to her but he made sure to be nice to her. She'd proven herself to be someone he could trust to keep quiet about the fun they sometimes got into. He didn't wanna screw up a good thing.

She stretched and yawned before opening her eyes and looking up at him. “Can I at least get an Advil before I go? You were really rough last night.” She couldn't help but laugh a bit when he looked proud of himself. 

“Yeah, hang on.” He stood up and walked to his bathroom. “Aren't regretting coming over are you?” He asked. 

“No, not a bit. You make casual sex well worth any pain the next morning.” She sat up as he walked to her. She took the pills and used the last bit of the water she had on the nightstand to take it. 

“Well, you proving how trustworthy you are comes with benefits.” He explained as he picked up her clothes for her. “I know you won't go running your mouth if I let loose and get more playful.” 

She nodded as she started getting dressed. “Mind blowing hook up sex with Zayn Malik and all I have to do is not tell anyone? Hell yeah. Completely fair trade off.”

He laughed at her and slipped on a pair of sweats so he could walk her to the door. “Next time I'm in town and lonely I'll call you okay?” 

“Okay, you have my number.” She smiled and grabbed her purse from the floor by the door. 

“Yep, got it saved under ‘best fuck buddy’ in my cell.” He gave her a cheesey a grin and laughed when she playful flipped him off.

“Bye Zayn.” She laughed and opened the front door. 

“Later.” He waved and locked the door back as he shut it. He would have called her by name but he actually didn't know it. He didn't care to know it either. 

When he got back to his room he got the text from Liam. ‘ _ Butler’s Wharf in 40 mins’ _ he said. Zayn sighed knowing he didn't have much time now but rushed off to shower. 

Meanwhile Niall and Liam had called ahead to reserve a spot in a private room at the restaurant, they were the first one’s to arrive. They parked behind the building and their security guided them to their seats through a back door. Soon, they were alone in the private room waiting on the others to show up. “After this, we’re going home to nap.” Niall yawned. 

“Agreed.” Liam smiled and kissed Niall’s temple.

“Ey! Stop it. We’re here to celebrate, not watch a sex tape.” Louis’ voice suddenly was heard throughout the room.

Niall rolled his eyes and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. “I’ve witnessed way worse with you and Harry…” He shivered at the memories.

Louis and Harry sat across from Liam and Niall with small smirks on their faces. They opened their menu’s and quietly started to look over them as they heard the door open again. “Congrats.” Zayn smiled walking into the room.

“Hey.” Liam smiled at him. “Did you get much sleep? We had to be up early due to packing for LA and therapy.” He said.

“I got enough.” Zayn shrugged as he sat on the other side of Liam. “Looks like all of us are done with therapy for the most part.” He smiled again. “Nice feeling innit?”

“Definitely.” Niall grinned. “I’m not sure if I feel completely healed though. There’s still a lot of issues left to work through but I have Liam to help with that now. I’m really happy I don’t need therapy all the time...Like I’m healed enough to be past needing to talk a therapist all the time.” He explained.

“We’re really happy for you. We know it’s been hard.” Harry commented.

“Yes, now shut up and pick something so we can call the server into the room to take our order.” Louis said. “I’m hungry.”

Niall laughed and started to look at the menu as Zayn and Liam started to do the same. When they had decided, they allowed their server to come into the room to take their drink and food orders.

They all spent a couple of hours at the restaurant, chatting and celebrating the end of therapy and how far they have come in battling their demons and learning how to cope with what happened to them. Niall and Liam were the first one’s to leave. Niall felt exhausted, between his first time bottoming for Liam and then having to film most of the night, only to get little sleep before having to wake up early to pack for LA and head to therapy. He needed a nap. Liam did too.

Louis and Harry spent some time with Zayn at the restaurant before deciding to go home to get ready for LA. After paying his bill, Zayn also went home, he needed to pack and get some more sleep so he could be awake enough for the video shoot tonight.

A few hours later, the boys arrived at the house they were filming their house party scene for Midnight Memories in to get changed and get makeup.

Liam and Niall got changed in the same bedroom, and Niall claimed it was because there were too many people around he didn’t know and it bothered him. Which was partly true. He knew he’d be fine as long as Liam, the other lads, and their security were around, but he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease Liam a little.

“You did this to tease me.” Liam pouted as he sat on the bed, finally cluing in on Niall’s true intentions for having them change on the same room.

“And it’s working.” Niall giggled as he straddled himself on Liam’s lap.

“Someone could come in..” Liam gently reminded.

“I locked the door...Just kiss me for a few minutes then we can go back to pretending we’re friends.” Niall softly mumbled running his hands through Liam’s hair.

Liam smiled. “How can I say no to my perfect, Elf?” He said and kissed Niall’s lips. “I can tease you as well.” He smirked now and kissed Niall again. “We’re also on a tight schedule because we have a flight to catch later, now off so we can get some work done.” He gently patted Niall’s bum.

Niall kissed him once more and got off. He unlocked the door and waited for Liam to walk out with him.

Once they headed into the room where the other lads and as well as their film crew were waiting. “This is the lamest party ever.” Zayn complained. “Like...This is just sad.” He frowned.

“I think that’s the point.” Harry said. “We leave a bad party to go create some ‘Midnight Memories’”

“We could’ve left an epic party to create Midnight Memories.” Zayn muttered.

The rest of their night went by pretty fast as they were busy shooting their scenes for their music video. Niall had to admit the Kebab place was pretty fun, the owner even gave them free food after the shooting was over, which just topped off Niall’s night completely.

Soon enough, they were all on the plane to head to L.A. to do the American X-Factor finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL BETTER DAMN WELL REVIEW LOL.
> 
> (Just kidding, don't feel forced, but it would be nice to know your thoughts, feelings, opinions, etc. Hehe)
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND PIECES AND BEYOND.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SUNDAY!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Hehe.
> 
> Edit:  
> I would also like to add that this story is completed! There's a total of 38 Chapters. I'll post another chapter this week and I'll post the final chapter next week.  
> -Hopefully! I've been busy packing so I hope I can get them all out before I move (in 4 weeks! Eeek!)

On the plane Niall and Liam sat together. By now it wasn't a big deal to those around them. Niall was happy to be next to him even though they couldn't cuddle. 

Most of the people on board were asleep. Liam was trying to sleep but he noticed how wide eyed and deep in thought Niall was. “Are you alright?”

Niall smiled when Liam grabbed his hand under the big blanket they'd been sharing. “Yeah, I'm just thinking about Christmas.”

Liam nodded, “What about it? Worried you're gonna get a lump of coal?” Niall was looking so serious that Liam had to make a little joke. 

“No.” He laughed and resisted the natural urge to kiss him. “I want to go home. I want to be with my family, see them open my gifts for a change.”

“What else?” Liam asked. He could see and hear that there was more Niall wanted out of going home for Christmas. 

“I want to tell them about us. I wanna tell them that I love you in a way I'm sure they never dreamed I would.” He bit his lower lip. 

Liam felt a mix of emotions. He was so proud Niall had come to a place where he wanted to openly tell his family. He knew that wasn't an easy thing. On the other hand however he was sad because he wanted to be with Niall on Christmas. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to travel alone?” He tried with all of his might to hide his disappointment. He'd never stop Niall from doing something he wanted. 

Niall deeply loved Liam however. He knew him well enough to know he was sad by the thought of being apart from him on Christmas. 

“Liam, baby,” he smiled. “You're coming with me. We talked about this.” Niall couldn't help but laugh a little. “My parents on Christmas Day and then yours the day after.”

Liam blushed a bit. He'd forgotten about that conversation. “I, yeah, I forgot.” He felt much better now. He didn't want to not be with Niall on such a big holiday. 

“You're adorable when you're embarrassed.” He teased. “I need you with me when I tell them about us. I really want them to see first hand how happy you make me.” 

“Anything you want. Always.” Liam smiled. “I wish I could kiss you right now.” 

Niall gave him such a sweet smile that he could almost feel himself glowing. Liam was the most romantic person his heart had ever fallen for. No one had ever made him feel so special and wanted. “As soon as we’re alone.”

The pair stared at each other silently for a moment before Niall shut his eyes and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder. Soon he was asleep allowing Liam to finally rest and follow asleep too.

When the plane landed the boys were rushed off to a hotel for what was left of the night. Niall wanted to make sure he got arrangements for the flight home to Ireland secure before he could go back to sleep though. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax until it was set in stone. 

Lucky for Niall getting arrangements set was as easy as two phone calls. One to his favorite travel agent and one to his brother despite his Greg having been asleep. 

“Done.” Niall smiled and almost jumped onto the bed next to Liam. “It's all set.” 

“You're in such a good mood. It's cute.” Liam smiled and kissed him. “I like it. My little cute adorable boy.” He kissed him again, a little  deeper . 

“Mmm, sex later. I need proper sleep in your arms.” Niall kissed him and crawled under the covers.

Liam followed him and opened his arms wide for Niall to crawl into.

Niall quickly made himself comfortable in Liam’s arms, his head against his chest so he could hear the sound of Liam’s heartbeat as they fell asleep. It helped a lot with the feeling of being safe. He was doing a lot better, but it still felt challenging while they were on the road touring or doing promo. He had Liam however so he knew he’d be fine.

Later on when they woke up, they took a shower together and had a bit of fun which took them longer to get ready but somehow they still managed to meet everyone at the lifts on time.

They first had lunch, then they had rehearsals for X-Factor then they stuck around to talk with the finalists and offer any helpful advice. There were so many people the boys didn’t know that well and that made Niall feel uneasy but he wanted to be brave. He knew he could do this. He just had to get out of his own head.

Liam however, could sense that something was wrong with Niall, so he politely broke away from the speaking with one of finalists and texted Niall asking where he was.

They then met up in a private back room, Liam got there first and paced the floor with his phone in his hand in case Niall got lost. It felt like forever when in reality, it was about five minutes. He then heard the door and felt Niall’s arms around him.

Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Niall and kissed his head. “You were fine earlier, what happened, love?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know. There’s so many people around...So many people we don’t know...And I swear I felt fine and then I didn’t.” Niall almost cried hanging onto Liam.

“Shh, these things happen. Why don’t we just hang out in here for a bit?” Liam suggested rubbing Niall’s back.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Niall smiled. It was an empty room so they sat on the floor with Niall laying between Liam’s legs and his back against Liam’s chest.

“Remember the last time we sat on the floor?” Niall asked taking Liam’s hand.

“Prank war…And Tommo being an idiot.” Liam laughed a little. “I don’t know how that would’ve turned out if it wasn’t for you being my...Angel.” He kissed Niall’s cheek.

Niall grinned. “Well, I couldn’t let them get away with it, and I had to make sure you were okay. You also do so much for me, I couldn’t just let you hide for the entire afternoon with no trousers.” He giggled a bit.

Liam held Niall closer. “I love you, Niall James. Moon of my life.”

“Did you just quote Game Of Thrones?” Niall laughed.

“You’re not supposed to say that.” Liam frowned playfully.

“I love you too, Liam James, my sun and stars.” Niall leaned up and kissed him. “I think someone’s getting angsty for a new season when it’s only December.”

“Can’t help it. They leave you on cliffhangers and so many questions and concerns…” Liam defended.

“I know. I feel the same, but we just gotta wait.” Niall kissed Liam’s hand.

Liam smiled down at Niall, feeling happier than he had been when Niall was away from him.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile then Niall decided that he felt ready to go back out, he kissed Liam’s lips before they left. “I love you.” He whispered pressing a kiss to Liam’s jaw then headed out of the room. After heading out of the room, Liam made sure to stay close to Niall, within his eyesight at least. 

Before long, it was time to perform live and then they went back to the hotel, they had a plane to catch back to the UK late that night. Zayn called up one of his American hookups while Liam and Niall decided to de stress in their room together by having some fun of their own. Harry and Louis watched a film, talked, and also had a little fun of their own to pass the time.

When they boarded their plane, Niall grabbed a blanket to share with Liam so they could hold hands under it. It was Liam's turn however to use Niall's shoulder as a pillow. He felt so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

When the boys landed, they were taken to a warehouse that was set up for Japanese promo where they had a change of clothes, as well as their hair and makeup team waiting for them.

They were filming for a Docomo TV commercial that would air in Japan. They gave an interview, which included a game, and performance for Music Japan.

After it was over, the boys were officially free to start their Christmas holidays until it was time to shoot intros for the upcoming tour and have rehearsals.

The boys hugged each other goodbye and then headed off to their separate destinations. Zayn went to have a hook up with his favourite English girl, Louis and Harry went home to get ready to go Doncaster for Christmas.

Niall and Liam went back to the airport to head to Ireland. On the way out of the warehouse building Niall slipped on a patch of black ice landing on his bad knee, causing a slew of swears and curses leave his mouth as his accent thickened more and more. By the time the pair arrived at the airport, he felt a lot better but  it  didn't help Liam with his worrying over Niall's knee. It was getting worse, in the past Niall had asked multiple times for time off during their promo tour or during an extended holiday to get it fixed but management denied him each time.

They were flying first class flight which meant that they had to be even more careful than they were when they were flying private with the other lads.

"How's the knee?" Liam asked worried.

"I'm fine. Really. You don't need to ask every five minutes." Niall sighed.

"But-" Liam started.

"You don't need to worry. I promise. It's fine." Niall said and leaned up to Liam's ear. "I'll prove it to you tonight." He whispered.

Liam had many things to say but in such a public place, he couldn't say anything so he just nodded instead.

When they landed, Niall had pre arranged for a rental car, another Audi, and in black. Liam insisted on driving so Niall could rest his knee. He used the car's built in navigational system for directions on how to get to his Da's place. It was an hour car trip, less if traffic and weather were good. Niall ended up falling asleep.

Soon they arrived, and Niall explained to his Da that Liam was with him because he still needed his support and he wasn't ready to fly alone either. It was true too, but Niall's attachment to Liam went deeper now but the rest of his family didn't need to know that until he felt brave enough to share it.

Niall decided to take a shower and then spend the rest of the day being casual and visiting family. He wasn't ready to come out yet, but he would soon.

It was Liam's turn to shower after Niall, then they went to Greg and Denise's spending time with them and Bobby together. Theo too of course.

Liam sat back and watched Niall, he chatted with Bobby a bit, but the more he watched Niall, the more sure he was that this is what he wanted in life. Niall forever, and one day a little family with him.

It didn't seem like long before they were figuring out where to sleep. If front of Bobby they had quickly decided to sleep how they did last time. Upstairs however Niall was upset. 

“Babe, it'll be okay.” Liam tried to soothe him. “I honestly don't mind. It's only a few nights.”

“No Liam. I've gotten use to having you beside me all night. I can't sleep without you touching me Liam.” Niall quickly but his lower lip when he felt it start to shake a bit.

“Hey, hey, no crying. We’ll lay apart till your dad turns in. After that I'll come to your room. If he catches us in bed together I'll say I had a night terror and fell asleep after coming to you for help.” Liam hugged him and kissed his forehead.

“Okay, but I have to tell them tomorrow. I have to. I can't do this anymore. I want to just be open.” He wiped off his eyes and kissed Liam.

“I'll be there if you want.” Liam smiled. “Hey, maybe talk to Greg about telling them? He took it so well. Maybe he'd be with you and help you tell them.”

Niall finally smiled, “Yeah, having you and him there would be a big help.” He began to change his clothes and sat on the bed.

“Then it's settled. No more worrying. Lay down and I will tuck you in.” He grinned. Liam then grabbed a little stuffed frog from a shelf and gave it to Niall. “Here, cuddle this till I get back.”

Niall laughed a little, “Me grandad got that for my first birthday. I named him Ribbit and slept with him every night till I was about ten.”

Liam kissed his lips, “He's perfect then. Goodnight Niall. Goodnight Ribbit.” He then shut out the lights and whispered he would be back soon and left. 

Liam then went and laid down with the door to the guest room open. It felt so wrong to curl up without his arms being around Niall. It was almost enough to make him cry. Just one more reason to never let him go so he'd never have to sleep like this.

Soon Liam could see Bobby’s shadow enter his room and not long later the lights shut out. Liam took that as his chance to get up and go to Niall. 

When he got into the room Niall was clutching his frog crying. He felt so stupid but he was just in a mood where he wanted Liam. 

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” Liam whispered and sat next to him on the bed. He brushed Niall's hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

“I need you. I'm sorry but I need to be held. I don't know why I feel like this but I do. Please?” Niall tried not to cry more but he was just overwhelmed with emotions. He was stressed and worrying and he needed his safety blanket.

“Scootch over love.” Liam soothed and laid next to him. He cuddled Niall into his chest and kissed at him over and over. “I'm here now. I've got you.”

Niall slowly relaxed, clutching onto Liam’s shirt. “So much better.” He whispered. “I love you Liam James.”

Liam smiled, he was glad Niall didn't have these moments so much anymore but he had to admit he enjoyed Niall being little and needing him. “I love you too Niall James. Now sleep.”

They both closed their eyes and soon were out cold. Niall stayed pressed to Liam all night and Liam was there to hold him. 

The following morning, the pair got up with Bobby and the three of them sat at the table to eat breakfast together.

“So, Liam...What does your family think about you missing some of your Christmas with them?” Bobby asked as he buttered his toast.

“Uh, they understand. They realize that Niall can’t do without me just yet, and they’re very supportive of anything it takes to help him feel better, safer...Anything to help with his progress.” Liam explained. “Plus, I’ll be spending Christmas night with them, so they’re pretty happy.”

“So Niall does that mean you’re tagging along to their Christmas as well?” Bobby asked curious.

Niall nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say so he stayed quiet.

“They don’t mind at all though. They’re excited to have a leprechaun join us for Christmas.” Liam teased a bit making Niall giggle a little.

“Lucky you. Double Christmas this year.” Bobby smiled.

Niall nodded in agreement. It would happen every year, but he didn’t know how to tell his parents or any of his family that he was pansexual and that he was in a romantic relationship with Liam. He then shoved some cereal into his mouth so he’d have a reason not to speak until he could think of something that wouldn’t cause his head to ache.

“Niall and I are planning to go back to Greg and Denise’s today, spend the day with them and Theo. Are you working today at all?” Liam tried for a light conversation.

“I get off at five. I might swing by, maybe we could all have dinner together?” Bobby suggested.

“Sounds great.” Liam smiled. “Nialler, what do you think?” He asked.

Niall smiled. “Sounds good.” He nodded.

They chatted for awhile longer before Bobby finally left for work. The second the door was closed Niall leaned over and kissed Liam deeply. "Mm, I've been wanting to do that since we left my room." He smiled and rested his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Not much longer before you can tell them. I'll be there the entire time." Liam kissed the blonde head on his shoulder.

Niall smiled a little more. "Thank you, LiLi." He took Liam's hand and kissed it. "My family, er well, my parents and that generation of my family are really old school catholics...What if they disown me?" His smile fell.

Liam frowned now also. "Love, I'm sure they won't disown you, but if it happens, you'll have your brother and Denise and Theo at least." He paused for a moment. "I can't see your parents and all the older adults of your family disowning you though." He shook his head. "Some may not be happy with the conclusion you've come to, and probably won't completely understand...But if they choose to disown you...then you don't need them in your life." He leaned down and kissed the Irish lips softly.

"Thank you." Niall grinned kissing him back. "You're the best boyfriend."

Liam chuckled. "Thank you. I love my little elf, so I'd do anything to keep him safe, happy, and healthy." He ran his fingers through Niall's hair.

"Mmm, I remember when you used to play with my hair to help me sleep or wake me up...or rub my back, which was also very nice." Niall smiled.

Liam grinned. "I'd have done anything if it meant helping you find peace in any type of way."

"I know. Now, let's get ready for the day...Da's not here so...shower together? Save water and energy?" Niall smirked.

"Can't say no to helping the environment." Liam smirked back. "Come." He said as he gently lifted Niall's head off of him and stood up. "We have a five month old to go hang out with."

"Killing the mood, babe." Niall complained as he stood up with a small pout.

"We don't want to spend too much time in the shower. We told them we'd be there by ten at the latest." Liam took his hand.

Niall nodded and let Liam lead him to the shower.

Once they showered and got dressed, they headed over to Greg and Denise's.

When they made their way inside, they were greeted by Theo who was in the process of waking up from his nap but that just meant that instead of wanting to cuddle his Mummy he wanted his Uncle Niall. So Niall sat on the sofa with him and cuddled him closely. 

“I think Liam needs a cuddle too. We shouldn’t leave him out.” Niall whispered to Theo who just smiled brightly at him. “Liam? Come cuddle.” He said interrupting Liam’s conversation with Greg and Denise.

“I would love a cuddle from you two.” Liam grinned and headed over to the sofa to join in on the cuddling.

Theo giggled delightedly and caught a grip on Liam’s shirt as he kept himself laid on Niall. It was obvious he had missed his Uncle Niall.

“I love getting to watch you and Theo together. He loves you so much.”  Denise  smiled as she sat in a chair. “He gets all excited when I play your album now.”

“Really?” Liam asked. “That's one of the cutest things I've ever heard.” Liam fonded over Niall making him blush a bit. 

“I love that.” Niall smiled and kissed his nephews cheek. “Um, Greg, I wanted to talk to you though.” 

Greg nodded as he looked from his wife to his brother. “What's up?” He could tell it was something serious. 

“I wanna tell Mum and Da.” He said nervously. He knew Greg and  Denise  supported him but telling them was a big deal. “I want to tell them that I’m pan and that I'm in love with Liam.”

Liam smiled hearing Niall say he loved him. He was then distracted by Theo babbling and moving towards him. He took him from Niall and held him carefully in his lap. 

“Well, I think that's a great idea. I'm not sure  if  they will know what Pansexual is but you can always explain it.” Greg  suggested  and smiled at Theo now chewing on Liam’s finger.

“You're scared hmm?”  Denise  sounded  to  understand. It made Niall feel better. It was always nice getting sympathy on a serious subject.

“Yeah. I'm really scared.  They’re  so old school. So traditional.” He looked really shaken up. It prompted Greg to move and sit in front of him on the floor with a hand on his knee.

“ Nialler , I know you're scared. We both know you have a right to be. I honestly think they'll come around though. Maybe not at first but eventually. I'm sure they aren't going to go crazy though. They respect what you've been through.” 

Niall was still scared but he felt a little better. “Will you be there with me?” He looked into Greg’s eyes. “Liam said he'd be there but I could really use me big brother too.” 

Greg nodded, “I'll always be here for you Niall.” He smiled and asked, “Can I hug you?” When he saw Niall nod he moved and put his arms around him and told him it would be okay. 

“Thank you. You're a good brother most of the time.” Even during a serious moment Niall could crack a joke. “Now, give me back my nephew Liam.” He turned and took the baby back, kissing his cheeks and forehead to make him smile. 

“Love you too Nialler.” Greg teased. “When do you wanna do it? Mum got in early this morning. She's resting at - house.” 

“Oh well, Da said he'd probably come by after work today. He mentioned dinner. Do you think mum would come have dinner if he's going to be here?” Niall asked.

“I'm sure she would. They've always been really good about getting along when it comes to spending time with you since it's so rare.” Greg went and sat back near  Denise . “She said she'd call me when she wakes up. I can just tell her you want dinner with your whole family tonight. She’ll do it.”

“Great." Niall smiled. "Thank you." He said and tickled Theo a little making the little baby laugh.

When Theo went down for his afternoon nap Niall helped Denise with preparing and cooking dinner, while Liam and Greg spent some time together watching telly, and Greg sharing stories of Niall from when they were young. When Maura called, Greg explained that Niall wanted all the family together for dinner tonight.

Soon it was time for dinner, and Niall was feeling nervous. He wasn't sure how to bring the subject up or even explain to his old school catholic parents what Pansexual meant, or that there were even other sexuality's beyond gay and bisexual.

"Niall." His mother suddenly broke his thoughts. "Come sit down."

Liam wanted to reach out to Niall and ease his nerves, but there wasn't anything he could say or do that in front of family wouldn't be seen in a romantic way. He sighed inwardly and pulled Niall out of earshot from his family. "Niall," He said softly. "Love, It's going to be okay. No matter what happens." He kissed Niall's forehead.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how to bring it up...or how to explain what Pan is to them." Niall sighed.

"Well, you did pretty well with Greg...Just do the same thing and I'm here to help explain anything if you're struggling." Liam gave the Irish's lips a quick kiss. "Come on, I'm starving." He said and gently pushed him out of the hallway.

They all sat down and Bobby said the prayer, which suddenly Niall felt made things more difficult to explain. He was determined to do this though. Liam gave him a supporting smile as did Greg and Denise.

"Niall dear....How are you feeling? I mean, you must be well if you're out of therapy." Maura said.

Niall nodded. "Yeah, Ma...I'm doing a lot better. Mostly thanks to Liam though. He's been everything...Helping me and taking care of me. I really wouldn't know what to do without him." He smiled at Liam.

"Anything to help the ones I love." Liam said. He knew it was safe to say that because his family would assume it would be a platonic love, friendship, brotherly love.

"And we couldn't thank you enough." Bobby said. "You're even spending time away from your own family over the holidays to make sure Nialler's okay. It's very thoughtful of you."

"Anything I can do to make sure he's okay...I'll always be here if he needs me. My family understands." Liam smiled.

Niall decided to wait till everyone was finished their meal before deciding it was time. "Uh, Ma...Da...I have something to tell you." He said. He could feel his hands trembling, and if he wasn't working hard to control his voice, that would've been shaking too.

"What is it honey?" Maura reached out and took his hand. "You're shaking..." She said worried.

Niall looked to Liam. He suddenly couldn't find the words.

"You can do this." Liam encouraged gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ma, Da...I'm...Well, I've been doing a lot of self reflecting these last few months. I've come to realize something a couple of things actually...I'm...I'm Pansexual." Niall said. He paused for a moment as he let it sink in, but he quickly took note of their concerned and confused faces. "Which basically means I love a person, any person, regardless of their gender or sexuality. I fall in love with who the person is, like their personality..." He explained.

"Oh." Maura said as she drew her hand back and Bobby stayed silent.

"I'm still the same person I always was...I'm just...not limiting myself to only girls." Niall said. There was more to it than that but Niall didn't want to focus too much on the details. He just needed his parents to accept him.

"You're our son...and we will always love you. It doesn't matter who you're with. It doesn't change anything." Bobby said with a supportive smile.

"I agree." Maura nodded. "Now, what's this other thing?" She asked worried.

"Oh uh..." Niall looked to Liam again, taking his hand and then back to his parents. "I'm with Liam...romantically. He's my boyfriend. After everything we went through, and my attachment to him...We became close and our relationship shifted to a deeper level. I'm in love with him and I know he loves me just as much."

"That's wonderful." Maura smiled. "I'm so happy for both of you. So Liam being here is because he's your boyfriend and not because you needed him?"

"Well...I'm still not entirely comfortable flying alone." Niall said. "And telling you guys this, is pretty terrifying." He also couldn't sleep without Liam by his side, but again, it was another small detail that he didn't need to get into.

“Greg, you're being quiet about this.” Maura pointed out. 

“Oh, I already knew.” He nodded. “I think I was the test dummy.” He laughed a little.

“Well, I'm glad to see you're supportive of your brother.” Bobby smiled. 

“I'm glad you're all supportive. Zayn family never ever would have been.” Liam pointed out. It was such a nice thing to have both of their families supportive. 

“So you two were together?” Denise asked. She had heard rumors but not even Niall had confirmed it. 

“Yeah, we’re good though. No hard feelings. He and I are friends now and he's really happy for Niall and I.” Liam smiled. 

All of this made Liam’s heart grow bigger. There was something about Niall’s family welcoming him as a romantic part of Niall’s life that was very special. It was one more reason he knew Niall was the right guy for him. 

Soon dinner was cleaned up. Liam and Niall left when Bobby did after Niall helped put Theo to bed. Liam loved watching Niall with Theo. It was beautiful.

“Guess what?” Niall asked smiling from ear to ear. He was in a very good mood. He had reason to be. 

“What?” Liam asked taking his hand as they drove back to Bobby’s. He loved seeing Niall happy.

“You get to lay down in bed with me before my dad goes to bed.” He almost giggled as he said it. He kissed the back of Liam’s hand. “Oooh maybe we can have fun.”

“Niall James, I'm not letting you make me scream while your Dad is in the next room.” Liam gave him an embarrassed look that made Niall laugh and little. 

“Fine, in the morning then after he leaves for work.” Niall grinned more. “Oh, and that reminds me, either tomorrow or Tuesday I'm gonna try going out with Mum for a bit if that's okay. I wanna spend some time with her and I also need to get your gift.” 

“I think that's a sweet idea. Your Mum will love that.” He grinned. “And I'll love playing with you before.” He gave Niall a wink.

It wasn't long after that they reached home. Liam was thrilled to be able to hold Niall’s hand as they walked in. He even noticed Bobby smile at them. 

They went to their room and spent time sharing sweet kisses and cuddles before Niall fell asleep. Liam spent almost an hour watching him, thinking about their history together before he too fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post a second chapter last week. I wanted to but PMS is a bitch. It's still a bitch this week but less of.
> 
> Anywayss!!!!! THIS IS ALMOST THE END.
> 
> ALMOST THE END.
> 
> WE HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR YEARS. LEGIT YEARS.
> 
> AND POSTING FOR OVER A YEAR.
> 
> NEXT WEEK....IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS STORY...

The next day was mainly Niall and Liam staying inside, and in bed for most of the day. They also watched some netflix and played some video games. The following day, Niall was going shopping with his Mum and Theo. He wanted to spend time with them, and he also wanted to learn and to actually try to be okay away from Liam. He needed to work on that still. He was hopeful that by being with Mum and Theo, that everything would go smoothly. He also really wanted to buy Liam a Christmas gift and he wouldn’t be able to do that with Liam being around him.

Niall took a deep breath as his Mum approached the house in her van. “I can do this. I can definitely do this. Right?”

“Right.” Liam agreed. “I’m going over to hang out with your brother for a bit. I figure we should get to know each other better now that we’re together. I should get to know your family a lot better. You can always call, text or even FaceTime me. I promise I’m just a call away if you need me.” He kissed his nose and then his lips.

Niall smiled. “I should go.” He kissed Liam again. “Have fun with Greg. I’ll call you when we’re on our way home.” He said then left.

Liam took a deep breath as he pulled out his cell and clicked on Greg’s name in his contacts. He bit his lip as he waited for him to pick up.

“Liam..Hey. What’s up?” Greg asked.

“Can you come over? Or I can come to you?” Liam offered. “I just need to talk to you.” He said.

“Is everything okay?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Liam smiled.

“I’ll come to you. I’ll be over soon.” Greg said.

“Great. Thank you!” Liam said. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Greg hung up.

Liam paced a little as he waited for Greg. He knew what he wanted, he knew how he wanted to say it. He felt nervous about the outcome and how things would unfold. Soon enough, Greg was at the door and Liam let him inside.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Greg asked as he sat on the sofa with Liam beside him.

"Uhm, I love your brother. I really am so head over heels for Niall, and I've never felt this way before. I don't want anyone else...ever. I don't see myself with anyone else." Liam paused. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to marry him...and I want to propose to him while we're here in Ireland." He finished and looked at Greg. 

Greg sat there listening to Liam. He nodded and then grinned hearing what he wanted. "I personally would love you as a brother-in-law." He said. "We've never seen him so happy before. You two really fit well together."

Liam sighed of a little bit of relief. "I...I'm a little bit of a traditionalist in wanting to get a father's permission...Do you think he'll approve?"

Greg nodded. "I'm sure Da would say 'yes' if you asked, he's thrilled for you and Niall."

"Really?" Liam wanted to be sure.

"Yes, really. In fact, he should be on break if you want to head over to the store, I'll drive you there so you can ask him if you want." Greg offered.

"Really?" Liam was surprised at the sudden offer.

"Yeah, I mean...If you're serious about this then let's get up and go." Greg stood.

"Alright then." Liam nodded. He got his coat and shoes on, as did Greg, then they left heading to the store at which Bobby worked.

Liam was silent on the car ride over, he felt so nervous. What if Bobby didn't approve? Would he choose to go through with it anyways?

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Bobby was actually outside with some co workers when they arrived. Bobby excused himself upon seeing Greg and Liam get out of the car. He quickly raced over to them. "Is everyone okay? Is Niall alright? Theo?" He asked worried.

"Everyone's fine." Greg said. "Sorry to show up like this, but Liam and I got talking...Well, he has something important to ask you. And no, it couldn't wait." He looked to Liam.

"Uh, Bobby...Uhm...I really love Niall. I don't want anyone else other than him. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't see myself with anyone other than him. I feel what Ni and I have is special. I want to spend my life with him..And I'd like to ask your permission to marry him." Liam asked rather nervously. He was playing with the sleeves of his jacket now as Bobby stayed quiet for what seemed like forever.

"This is a lot to take in..." Bobby said. "Just found out yesterday and now this..." He was feeling rather shocked and a little overwhelmed. He was quiet just a little longer. "But I've never seen him happier than whenever he's with you...So yes." He finally said. "You have my permission."

"Oh my G...Thank you!" Liam said and gave Bobby a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome." Bobby said. "Break's over now...But I know he'll say yes, so I'll say this now. Welcome, officially...to the family." He said and pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you." Liam repeated himself. He couldn't believe this.

He and Greg said their goodbye to Bobby and headed back to the house.  On the way Niall had text him saying they were on the way back. 

It was perfect timing because when they got back they had just enough time to sit down and turn on the TV so everything would look casual as Niall walked in the door holding Theo, Maura behind him. 

Theo began to make loud happy noises when he saw Greg. It made Liam laugh a little. 

“Daddy, it seems like someone missed you.” Maura smiled. 

“Not a chance with Uncle Niall around.” Greg laughed and Niall smiled proudly.

“How’d it go?” Liam asked as he watched Niall take Theo out of his seat. 

“Really good actually. Theo kept my mind in a happy place so I didn't get scared hardly at all. Just got nervous a bit in the toilets.” He smiled and sat between Greg and Liam.

Liam leaned over and gave Niall a kiss. Theo giggled at Liam and reached for him. Liam of course happily took him. 

“See, he doesn't care about his Da. He just wants the singing lovebirds.” Greg had to poke a little fun. He wouldn't be a big brother if he didn't. 

Niall’s only response was to stick his tongue out at Greg.

“So, what are your lads plans tomorrow?” Maura asked. She wanted to spend time with them but knew other people would want to as well.

“Da isn't work so I was hoping to spend some time with him and Liam.” Niall replied. “Maybe wrap gifts too. Oh, will you wrap Liam’s for me?” 

“Of course dear. I'll bring it over Christmas morning. Your Da thought it would be nice for all of us to meet here and have breakfast with you. Easier than making you travel around Ireland before having to fly home.” 

Niall and Liam agreed. Maura then said goodbye and left to go visit with some friends she hadn't seen in awhile.

Greg hung out awhile longer so Niall and Theo could spend more time together but eventually he left too. 

Not long after that Bobby was home and Niall helped him make dinner. During this time Liam sent Greg a text and set up a plan for him to steal Liam away tomorrow. Liam needed to find a ring for Niall and knew Greg was the best choice to help him. Of course Greg was flattered and agreed to help.

After dinner Bobby, Niall and Liam watched a film together. Niall fell asleep in Liam’s lap and when the film ended, Liam had to wake him when it was over.

They went to bed after that, cuddling and enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms. Niall couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. 

The next morning, Bobby, Niall, and Liam decided to stay in and have breakfast together. It was Christmas Eve so he made sure to take the day off. They had just finished and were cleaning up when Liam’s cell rang.

“Hey, Greg.” He answered after taking note of the caller ID.

“Hey, Liam...Tell Niall that you’re going out with me for a bit.” Greg said. “Or something so we can go buy the ring.”

“And when he asks why? I don’t know if he’d be okay with two straight days in a row.” Liam said as he took a quick glance over at Niall. 

“I’m sure he’d be fine. We even have our cousins that live out of town, well, some live out of the country. Just get him to call Mum and he can go out with her.” Greg suggested.

Liam sighed. “Fine...I’ll try that. It won’t work well...Think of something better on your way over.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” Greg said and hung up.

“So, Ni…” Liam said walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Yes?” Niall asked wrapping his arms around Liam’s.

“So, your brother called me. He wants me to go out with him. He needs me to go shopping with him.” Liam pressed a kiss to Niall’s now suddenly tense neck.

“What? Why!? No!” Niall turned himself around in Liam’s arms. “He got you yesterday.” He pouted.

“He needs me to go shopping with him, that’s all he said. He suggested you go hang out with the family that’s in town. Your Mum’s with them today.” Liam told him.

“It’s not fair. I don’t want to go without you again today. I know I’m getting better and I need to work on being away from you more...but...it’s Christmas Eve!” Niall was a little angry.

“I promise to only be a couple of hours. Why don’t you go see your cousins and maybe some grandparents?” Liam suggested again.

“Oh yeah, sure...Let me go tell my family that I’m Pansexual, that I have a boyfriend, who also happens to be my bandmate...Oh and let me show up without my boyfriend!” Niall moved away from him. “Not to mention my grandparents are probably going to disown me for being in a romantic relationship with a guy!”

Liam sighed and he heard a knock on the door. “That’d be your brother. Take it up with him. I’m going to get my coat and shoes on.” He said moving past Niall to get his coat from the closet.

Niall opened the door. “Why do you need Liam today?”

“Shopping.” Greg shrugged.

“You can’t shop by yourself?” Niall asked.

“I could...but it’s a present for you. I was too lazy to do it any earlier. I wasn’t even sure if you’d make it over for Christmas.” Greg said.

“Seriously?!” Niall shook his head.

“That last part was a poor joke...Sorry.” Greg frowned a little.

“ Ya know what?  Whatever. Go have fun. ” Niall was still angry. “ Call me when you’re on your way back...or better yet, text me and I’ll tell you where I am and you can come to me.” Niall said as he turned to Liam.

“Ni… Babe?” Liam didn't like him being upset. It bothered him. 

“No, I'm serious. Go with Greg. I'm being selfish. I'll get over it.” Niall forced a grin. “Please just go.”

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Liam gave him a quick kiss. “You’ll be fine. You’ll be with family and again, I’m only a call away or FaceTime.” He kissed his cheek and left with Greg.

“I know the perfect store.” Greg said.

“Shit…” Liam said as Greg started to drive. “I never thought of a cover story for why I’m buying an engagement ring in the first place.”

“Say you’re mum lost hers and you want to buy her another for a Christmas gift?” Greg suggested.

“That might work.” Liam nodded and thought about it, “Yeah, that's actually perfect.” 

Another moment passed then Greg spoke, “Sorry that Nialler’s so upset.” 

“I’m not that worried.” Liam said. “He’ll get over it...And he’ll understand once I propose.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I'm sure he will.” Greg replied. He just hated that Niall was so upset. He wasn't used to seeing him like that. 

Soon they were at the shops however and Liam was trying his best to not show himself as being too excited or too nervous. 

“Did you have a style or something in mind?” Greg asked as they walked towards a jewelry store he liked. 

“I'm hoping to find something with an Irish flare. Something he can look at and remember home, remember that I asked him here. Remind him how proud I am to have fallen in love with an  Irishman .” Liam smiled so fondly as he walked and talked.

“It's funny you know; I always thought I would be helping Niall pick out a ring. I never thought I'd be helping the person he loves pick out a ring for him.” Greg rubbed his shoulder a little. “Kinda means a lot that you'd ask me to help.”

“I want the ring to be perfect for him. Who would know him better than you besides your Mum and Da?” Liam smiled more. It made him feel good to know he'd asked the right person to help.

“True.” Greg nodded and help a door open for Liam. “I get most of my jewelry gifts for Denise here.” He explained. “They're good people.”

“Mr. Horan!” A man smiled big and waved. “Back for another gift?”

Greg laughed, “Not this time Walt. Liam’s mum lost her wedding ring. He wants to replace it and I told him you guys were the best.” 

“How thoughtful of you; both you actually.” He grinned and nodded. “Did you have something in mind already?” 

Liam licked his lips a bit nervous. “Uh, she really likes the Irish culture so if you had something Irish that might be perfect.” 

Walt smiled, “It's a wedding ring?” He began to walk and the boys followed.

“I think that's what she lost. It's either her wedding ring or her engagement ring.” Liam replied smoothly even though he felt a little panicked inside. Greg had said wedding instead of engagement. 

“I have the perfect ring then. It’ll work no matter which ring she lost, it's Irish and I have lots of these types of ring.” He walked behind a counter and pointed inside it as Greg smiled knowingly.

“They're called Claddagh Rings.” Greg explained. “A true Irish tradition. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty.” 

Liam’s smile grew even bigger when he heard Greg explain it. It couldn't have been more perfect. Everything about it fit for them as though someone had crafted it for them. 

“The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand is usually intended to convey the wearer's romantic availability, or lack thereof.” Walt began to explain deeper. “Traditionally, if the ring is on the right hand with the heart facing outward and away from the body, this indicates that the person wearing the ring is not in any serious relationship, and may in fact be single and looking for a relationship. In other words, ‘their heart is open.’  However , when worn on the right hand but with the heart facing inward toward the body, this indicates the person wearing the ring is in a relationship, or that ‘someone has captured their heart.’ A Claddagh worn on the left hand ring finger facing outward away from the body indicates that the wearer is engaged but when worn on the left hand ring finger and facing inward toward the body, it means that the person wearing the ring is married." 

“It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect.” Liam couldn't take his eyes off the case. So many of them laid before him. Some yellow gold, some white gold, others silver. Some had heart shaped stones in place of the heart while others just had metal hearts. “The only question is which one.” 

Walt pulled a display of a few different ones out and places it on top of the case so Liam could see better.

“I think the white gold is nicer looking.” Greg  said, hoping Liam would understand it was meant to be a hint. 

Liam nodded. He could see the white gold on Niall’s pale skin looking better. “I like the ones with the gemstones better as well. A bit fancier yeah?” He questioned Greg.

Greg seemed to agree rather quickly as Walt began taking the rings Liam didn't like out and replacing them with others. 

Liam's hands drifted to the ones that stood out to most. He hoped Greg was paying attention so he could help him. The blue topaz stone reminded him of Niall’s eyes but the green emerald stone was so lovely. There was an opal stone that seemed to have both colors that he liked but the white diamond looked great too.

“They’re all so lovely.” Liam commented. “I’ll go with green. It’s her favourite colour. Oh and can I get it engraved as well? Her ring had an engravement on the inside.”

Walt handed Liam a sticky note. “Just write what you’d like to say.”

“I’d walk through hell again…” Liam wrote aloud. “I’m not sure what that meant. They never explained but that’s what was on the ring.” He lied.

“Great. All I need now is a ring size.” Walt said.

Liam gave him all the information he needed to know and while Walt was writing everything down. He paused and looked up at Liam. “Are you sure this is your Mum’s ring size?”

“...Yeah? Why?” Liam asked confused and trying to not act nervous.

“It’s just an awfully big size for a woman.” Walt commented.

“Oh yeah. Erhm...It’s something to do with her health.” Liam lied.

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that...Anyways, I will call you when the ring’s ready to be picked up.” Walt said.

“Is there any way you can get it done sometime today? I’m not in Ireland long before I head back home for my Christmas with my family. I’ll even pay extra. Please?” Liam almost begged.

“I’ll do me very best. No promises though.” Walt said.

"I'll call you when I'm done." Walt said.

"Thank you." Liam smiled and left the shop with Greg.

It was as he left that he heard his cell ringing. "Hello?" He said answering.

"Liam." He heard Maura's voice. "I was wondering how much longer you'd be. Niall's pretty upset." She said as Liam found a quiet and private corner to talk in.

Liam frowned. He hated that. He hated that he was the cause of that. "I'm not entirely sure...You see...Uh...I'm buying an engagement ring." He said softly. He didn't want to be overheard by anyone.

"Oh my. So soon?" She asked.

"We've only officially been together for about a month...but I don't see myself with anyone else. I also don't want to wait. We've been friends for years...And we've lived together for months now...It may seem fast I know, but we know each other so well already. It just feels right." Liam tried to explain.

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that you'll be a more official part of our family soon then. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my son to spend his life with." Maura said.

"Thank you. I just ordered the ring. I'll get a call when it's done. After it's done, I'll swing by to spend time with him. How'd the family take the news?" Liam asked.

"That's another reason he's upset. His grandparents, my parents...Didn't take it so well." Maura said sadly. "I was doubtful that they'd be supportive. I love my son and I want to be in his life and that now means putting aside my personal beliefs and opinions so I can be there for him. I've never seen him so happy and so...at peace as he is when he's with you. My parents on the other hand...They'd put their beliefs and opinions above any family ties." She sighed. "I think they mostly need time. I'll work on them."

Liam felt bad for not being there. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll tell him Greg is being picky about what he wants to get him." Maura said.

"Oh...Do Bobby's parents know? Do you know?" Liam asked.

"Only his Mum is still alive...And she wouldn't know yet. I don't know how she'd take the news." Maura answered.

"Alright. Thanks for filling me in." Liam said.

"You're welcome." Maura said and hung up.

Liam hung up and walked back to Greg. "That was your Mum. Niall's having a tough time. I guess your grandparents didn't receive the news well." He said softly so that the two of them could only hear.

Greg frowned. "I didn't think it'd go well..." He sighed. "I hope the ring doesn't take long. In the meantime, we can look through some of the other shops.

Their first stop was in a Toy Store, Greg had decided to get Theo a stuffie, something that could go in his stocking. Liam smiled as he saw a pair of elf ears. It reminded him of Niall who he often referred to as "his elf". It was the perfect gift. Greg had decided on a giraffe for Theo and after the two lads paid for their item they walked around a bit and talked until Liam’s phone rang again, and it was his Mum this time and when he filled her in on the details, she was crying with happiness. She could hardly wait to see them now.

“So how are you going to propose?” Greg asked.

“I was thinking of going on a little walk to the park near your Da’s and asking him there. I kinda want to hide it but at the same time...I don’t want it stolen.” Liam said.

“Well, why don’t you give me the ring and I’ll have Dee put it in a nice box and I’ll go out early in the morning before you leave and hide it under the gazebo?” Greg suggested.

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Thank you.” Liam grinned.

Shortly after that discussion, Walt called saying that the ring was ready to be picked up.

"Thank you so much." Liam said as he paid for the ring. Walt then handed him the ring to inspect the engraving. "Perfect. It looks great."

Walt then placed the ring inside a green velvet ring box with a purple ribbon. "I hope your Mum enjoys it. You're a very good son to replace her ring like that." He commented.

"Yeah. She's going to be so surprised." Liam grinned. "Thanks again." He said and left the store with Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna love next week's chapter. I promise! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter (short to me because I think our chapters are usually longer!) but if we had included everything the chapter would be WAY TOO LONG.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and I could've cut up the last chapter better to make it into this one, but oh well...This is the ending of this story but the next story is just beginning!

When Liam and Niall finally reunited all the little Irish lad wanted was to cuddle. Liam knew Niall really needed it so he was happy to give in. The pair stayed attached the rest of the day. By the time they crawled into bed Niall was feeling much better. Liam always made him feel better.

That next morning Liam woke up to Niall planting kisses all over his face. “Mmm, babe…” He yawned. 

“LiLi, it's Christmas. Wake up.” He almost giggled. “It's Christmas in Ireland and my family will be here soon and the man I love is at my side.” He was like a little kid this morning.

“You're so cute Niall James.” Liam grinned and put his arms around him. “I love you so much.”  He kissed Niall’s lips and gave his bum a little pat.

“I love you too.” He smiled big then giggled a bit more. “What'd you get me for Christmas? A jet ski? An apple pie? A race car?” 

Liam couldn't help but laugh as he sat up a bit. “No, I didn't get you any of that.” He stared at him for a moment, taking in how beautiful he was. “Actually Ni, I got you two things. One I'd like to give you now.” 

Niall’s smile grew, if that was even possible. “Oh? What is it? I wanna see!” Christmas always made Niall like this. He was lucky Liam adored it. 

“Here,” he reached under the bed and pulled out a red bag with silver tissue paper. “Open it and see.” Liam handed him the bag and waited to see the look on his face. “I hope you like it.”

Niall grabbed the paper and threw it to the side as he dug into the bag. “Liam,” His voice almost whimpered as his cheeks flushed. “An elf hat.”

Liam took the hat from him and put it on his head. “Now you look the part my beautiful little elf.” He leaned in and kissed him deeply. “Merry Christmas my Elf.”

Niall blushed more, “Li- you can't make me horny right now.” He bit his lower lip. “My family will be here soon. There isn't enough time.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wear that hat for a while and we’ll take care of it later.” Liam kissed his face and neck.

“No! Not fair.” He whined. “Please, I'll wear it but please don't tease me around my family. I don't wanna explain why I have a hard on all day.” 

Liam laughed softly, “I'm sorry baby. I won't tease you today… if you promise to ride me tonight. Christmas sex. You up for it?”

Niall nodded and kissed him, “I'd love to do that.” He was about to say more when he heard his brother's voice calling out to him as though it were Theo. 

Liam smiled, “Uncle Niall, sounds like your nephew is here.” He kissed him once more and then let him up so he could get dressed, hat included. 

Niall got up and quickly got dressed as did Liam. He followed Niall out and almost instantly Niall had a baby in his arms.

He helped Theo get his coat off and sat with him on the sofa as Liam and Greg watched on.

“It’s all set up. It’s under the bench at the gazebo.” Greg whispered giving Liam a friendly hug so nothing would seem that suspicious.

“Great. Thank you.” Liam whispered back and pulled away from the hug.

He sat beside Niall and Theo. He watched as everyone opened presents and as Niall helped Theo open his.

Niall's family even gave Liam a present which felt surprising to Liam as he wasn't expecting anything. It was a necklace with a celtic knot symbol. It was a Celtic family knot and it had four hearts representing family love. Niall had to explain the meaning to Liam who was a little clueless when it came to Irish heritage. "Wow." Liam said as he looked at it. "This is amazing." He smiled and put it on.

"And it looks amazing on you." Niall grinned and briefly rested his head on Liam's shoulder. He lifted his head again and grabbed another present for Liam. "This is from me." He said handing it to him.

Liam opened the gift bag and took out the tissue paper. It was a green Turtle stuffie. "This is so cute. I love it." He grinned and kissed Niall's cheek.

"I wanted to get you something so when I was out...I saw it and I thought of you...Your love of turtles and all." Niall explained.

"I really love it. Thank you." Liam smiled.

"Well..." Bobby said looking at the tree. "That does it for presents."

Maura nodded. "I'll help get breakfast ready."

"Me too." Denise said handing Theo to Greg.

Liam looked at Niall. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"But...food." Niall pouted.

"It's a short walk to the park and back. We'll be back with plenty of time to spare plus it's beginning to snow a little. How often does it actually snow in Ireland? On Christmas Day no less!" Liam now pouted.

"Okay, you win." Niall smiled and kissed Liam's pout.

Liam stood up and quickly got ready. He felt nervous but also he was really excited. He took Niall's hand on the way out the door.

"This is nice." Niall commented. "And I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't mean to be clingy like I am." He sighed.

"But you weren't a total wreck. You did well...and I'm so proud of you." Liam kissed Niall's cheek quickly.

They walked in silence as they enjoyed the fresh air, the scenery, and just each other's company. 

When they reached the park, Liam walked into the gazebo, he looked under the bench and grinned seeing the box taped under it. He grabbed it, pulling it off of the bench. "Liam..." Niall said watching him. "What're you doing?" He asked feeling both confused and curious.

"Looks like Santa has one more gift for his most special elf." Liam said as he handed Niall the box.

Niall unwrapped the box and his breath caught in his throat as he saw a ring box.

Liam took the ring box and he opened the box to show the ring. He took Niall's hand in his free one.

"Niall James...Love knows I love you. We've been through so much hell this year. It's been a long road to recovery, but somewhere along the way we discovered that we had fallen in love, that our bond and love went beyond friendship. You are best thing to have ever happen to me and I'd live through all that hell again because in the end...It lead me to you. You're an incredible person, I can't picture life without you. I don't want to. I want you by my side for all of my days." Liam paused and got down on one knee. "So Niall James Horan...Will you marry me?" Liam asked looking up at Niall.

"Holy shit." Niall said then blushed. "Sorry. I mean, yes. Yes! I will marry you." He said and Liam placed the ring on his finger and kissed him. 

Niall shed a few happy tears. He couldn't remember feeling this happy.

"Oh and it's engraved." Liam mentioned.

Niall took the ring off and read the engravement. "It's perfect." He kissed Liam again.

"So when did you plan this?" Niall asked curious now.

"Yesterday. I talked with Greg and he took me to a jewelry store. I lied and said I was replacing my Mum's ring." Liam smiled.

"So when I was bitching...You were planning something special." Niall grinned as he looked at the ring. It was perfect.

"We should get back. Your family is probably dying to know how it all went down." Liam said wrapping an arm around Niall. He was happy it was a quiet morning.

"You told them?" Niall asked.

"I uh...I got your Da's permission and your Mum called me yesterday saying you were upset so I let her in. Denise helped with wrapping the box and Greg taped it under the bench early this morning." Liam explained. "Also my Mum called me yesterday, so I let her know. She cried." He laughed a little. He was so happy. Life was so perfect.

They had lived through vengeance, worked on being restored to health, even made some new discoveries about each other. Now they were feeling like they were on cloud nine, they were feeling the ecstasy of their new life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either later this week or early next week our next story in the series is coming. Keep an eye out for Ecstasy. It will be focused on Zayn the most, but we do have a Niam wedding to plan, and a lot of Larry stuff to set up for the their story which is after Zayn's. :)
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry for the shortness of this but the first chapter of Ecstasy will make it all worth it! (I HOPE!)
> 
> [ Go here if you're interested in the summary of Ecstasy! May add a sneak peak to the blog at some point in the next week or so.](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/post/145917031682/ecstasy-summaryinfo%20-%20)


	39. Not a chapter,just an important question

So to those of you who have been patiently reading this series and waiting for a new update...

 

We'd like to know what you like about the series and what you dislike.

 

Why/Why not?

 

Inbox/message us on our blog paperheartwritings

 

Or comment down below.

 

We'd love to hear from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
